


Reader Insert Oneshots

by MaddisonJayne



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, SO MUCH TRIGGER WARNING, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Trigger Warning!, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, everyone gets a backstory!, longish chapter, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 229,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisonJayne/pseuds/MaddisonJayne
Summary: A collection of reader insert oneshots from BNHA, Haikyuu!! and Free!Containing works of my own and requests I have worked onThese words were inspired after I read another writers works and it brought my mojo back after a long hiatus, so I'd just like to thank you again, myamerican-hero (meganbakugou_fanfic) and Fandomness_randommess for inspiring me to get back into writing.I hope you enjoy :)Requests are currently closedI may not have the characters perfect, but please be respectful in your criticism, creative criticism is appreciated.Follow my twitter for updates and extra information @MaddisonJayne1





	1. requests and rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short blurb to help everyone have their requests met quickly and easily

**REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW**

**RULES**

  * Requests can be left in the comments below or emailed through to me at [madisonjaynerequests@outlook.com](mailto:madisonjaynerequests@outlook.com)
  * Requests can be for any BNHA character/s X reader, Haikyuu character/s X reader or Free! character/s X reader
  * Fluff, NSFW and any triggers you want must be mentioned
  * AU can be requested
  * You must mention the gender of your request { e.g. Kirishima X Male! reader} if you dont tell me otherwise, I will assume its female
  * I will try most requests but if I simply cant get it to flow I will inform you and we can try to work out something better
  * Quirks can be requested as I’m not very good at coming up with new and varying quirks {for BNHA}
  * Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please leave comments to help develop my writing skills for the better
  * Know that even though I am setting out a chapter a day sometimes I do work a minimum 40 hours a week and may not get to your request instantly, please be patient and courteous as I will respond to your request as soon as I can



 

Thankyou for taking the time to read the requests page please enjoy your time here


	2. Lazy sunday in the dorm (Kirishima part 1 SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first fic is part one of two, it came from an idea I had after seeing alot of fanart of Kirishima with his hair down... I couldn't help but think that if I were to write a character in as his partner they would want to play with his hair... change his style... etc...

Things had been crazy lately, but that wasn’t going to stop you from having some quiet time with everyone from your class. you sat on the couch with Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Sero, watching a movie. Moving into the dorms had been such a great bonding experience, giving you more time to spend with your boyfriend. Everyone was relaxed, the lights dimmed for the movie. The others from your class had headed out for various reasons, leaving only the five of you in the dorm.

Lazily, you ran your fingers through your boyfriend’s fiery red locks, enjoying how soft they were when he hadn’t styled them. You were sitting half on his lap, legs across him and Kaminari. Letting out a soft breath, you glanced at the others. Everyone was falling asleep. Admittedly it was a boring movie, but that made it even more comfortable. Kirishima moved a little, his head resting on your shoulder as his ruby orbs lazily watched the screen. Your fingers continued to gently brush through his hair, lulling him to sleep slowly.

Within half an hour you were the only member of the group still awake. You shifted slightly, Kirishima’s head shifting more onto your chest. A blush crept over your cheeks as you watched your boyfriend snuggle into your breasts lightly. Opening your mouth, you went to try and wake him, but stopped yourself. He never let you play with his hair this much when he was awake. A small smile formed on your lips as you moved your other hand, gently parting his hair, beginning to braid the gorgeous locks. Holding the small braids in place with one hand, you used your other to pull the hair tie from your own long locks, using it to secure the braids while you moved onto your next plan.

It didn’t take long before you had fully styled your boyfriend’s hair, braided in small twists near his left ear, the soft hair on top pulled back into a small ponytail. A smile formed on your lips as you took in your finished work. Gently moving to try and pull your phone from your pocket, you bit your lip, trying your best not to wake the sleeping teen.

As you had your phone in position, the door to the dorms flew open, Iida and Izuku walking in talking between themselves. Your face fell as you felt your boyfriend shift beneath you. Shooting them a glare as they headed towards the elevator, you moved, placing a gentle kiss next to Kirishima’s lips. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

He opened one eye lazily, meeting your eyes. “Why would I wanna go back to sleep when you’re kissing me?” he mumbled sleepily, arms snaking around your waist.

Your cheeks warmed, a shy smile forming on your lips. “Because you need sleep… you’ve been exhausted lately.” You whispered, shifting your position slightly, facing him a little more. Your hair fell slowly from behind you, fanning over your shoulder gently. He gave you a toothy grin, releasing your waist with one hand so he could brush the flowing locks back behind your ear.

“I thought you had your hair up?” his fingers lingered behind your ear, eyes staring into yours.

“I changed it.” You whispered, eyes glancing between his eyes to his lips.

It wasn’t often the two of you were so forward with your affections with the others so close, usually keeping to sitting together or holding hands. You didn’t want to push your relationship in everyone’s faces, it felt rude to you. It had been so long since the two of you had been able to share a kiss or a true embrace that your inhibitions were desperately trying to fly away. Taking a shaky breath, you finally pulled your legs away from your other friends, straddling your boyfriend’s lap fully. His hands never leaving you, he pulled you closer, the hand on your waist slipping down to the small of your back. Your eyes fluttered closed, simply enjoying the pressure of his lips on yours.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss, filled with longing and the promise for more to come. You moved your hands, thumbs running over his jaw as you slipped your arms around his neck. His second hand slipped from the side of your head to join his other on the small of your back, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the thin fabric of your shirt. You pulled yourself closer, breasts pressing lightly on his chest. A soft noise escaped your throat as you felt his sharp teeth nip at your bottom lip.

“Aww! ~” Ashido’s voice broke the silence, causing you to pull back from your boyfriend’s kisses quickly. You turned, face bright red, staring at your friends as all three of them stared at you and Kirishima grinning.

Your eyes widened as you realised that your friends had been watching you make out with your boyfriend. You pouted, quickly hiding your face against Kirishima’s chest, too embarrassed to say anything. In that moment, you promised yourself that you would find a way to spend more alone time with your man, where your friends couldn’t watch creepily.


	3. Lazy sunday in the dorm (Kirishima part 2 NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write this chapter, it just flowed out right after the first... so here it is... it's alot longer than the other, hopefully it isn't too long haha  
> I've just come off of my 6th split shift at work, so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes...
> 
> Hope you like it :)

You watched him from your window, eyes following his beautiful red hair as he walked away from the dorms. You bit your lip, looking at your hands as you thought of your hasty exit from the communal area. Your friends catching you making out with your boyfriend had thrown you off, causing you to get flustered and escape to your bedroom. Turning slowly, you walked back into your bedroom, trying to think of a way to make it up to Kirishima. Flopping down on your bed, you hugged your pillow close, sighing. Closing your eyes, you tried to think, the only think coming to your mind was the way your boyfriend would look while he was gone, half naked and glistening as he worked out.

Sitting you quickly, a grin formed on your lips. You knew exactly how to make it up to Kirishima for running off so suddenly. Jumping up from your bed, you rushed to your wardrobe, throwing things aside until you found exactly what you needed. Biting your lip, you quickly pulled your hair back into two perfect braids, letting them fall over your shoulders as you dressed. Pulling on a pair of skin-tight black yoga pants, you looked at yourself in the mirror, blushing. You weren’t perfectly confident in your own body, but Kirishima made sure to tell you every day just how beautiful you were. Taking a breath, you reached behind you, unclipping your bra carefully, letting it fall to the floor. You watched as your breasts shifted, nipples perking slightly as the air hit them, shaking your head, you reached down, lifting your oversized stringer top. As you placed the fabric over yourself, you blushed. It barely covered your breasts, which is exactly what you were going for. Turning slowly, you looked at your reflection from behind, nodding. You weren’t wearing underwear, meaning you had no lines on your body.

Grabbing one of Kirishima’s hoodies, you rushed downstairs, revelling in how soft the plush jacket was against your underdressed body. you knew exactly where Kirishima would be, making a beeline for the training grounds. As you approached, you heard that all to familiar triumphant yelling, watching plumes of dust and rubble float into the sky. Once you were close enough, you could see him there, hair still perfectly sitting in the way you had styled it, your boyfriend’s gorgeous shoulders shifting as he breathed heavily. From your position, you could see the sweat rolling slowly down his exposed muscles.

You bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together as you took a deep breath to calm your nerves. Normally you wouldn’t feel this way but being dressed in an outfit so different from anything you would usually wear, accompanied with the memory of your friends catching you and Kirishima making out, completely changed your personality, making you feel out of sorts. Your footsteps fell silently as you crept closer to him, you knew that you had to get his attention in just the right way. Lifting your hand slightly, you activated your quirk, pulling the dust particles in the air together to form a perfect little crystal. The gem sparkled in the dim light, rolling back and forth in your hand. Aiming carefully, you released the glimmering gem, hurling it at your boyfriend’s head. The satisfying ‘tink’ that sounded as your gem collided with his hardened form, filled the air as his head whipped around to look at you. The anger on his face melted away as he realised who had thrown something at him.

“Oh, _____, I didn’t think I was going to see you again today.” He mumbled, his eyes traveling over your body. His hoodie hid your outfit perfectly, but the look in his eye said that he wouldn’t have cared what was under that hoodie. “I’ve been looking for that…” he spoke slowly, finally turning completely toward you, giving you a full view of his sculpted body. The light hit the lines of his muscles so perfectly, outlining just how much work he put into his body.

“I didn’t want to leave it as it was.” You spoke gently, rubbing your arm as you stopped a little way away from him. “I felt bad for running away.”

“It’s ok, I know you aren’t comfortable with the whole pda thing.” He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, giving you his trademark toothy grin. You made a small noise, nodding slowly, before looking around the training area. “It’s ok… I’m out here alone.” He spoke before you could say anything. You pouted a little, forming another crystal in your hand, hurling it at him again without speaking. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be training with Bakugo, so of course you were checking to make sure the angry blonde wasn’t around. The crystal thudded against his chest, before dropping to the ground. Kirishima blinked a few times. “What?”

You didn’t speak, still pouting, though it was more to hide your nerves than anything. You lifted a hand, using it to indicate you wanted him to turn around. Sighing, he complied, turning away from you again. Taking a breath, you quickly removed his hoodie, goose bumps forming on your skin as the warmth left you. “Ok… turn back…” You mumbled gently.

As he turned, you shifted your weight, the stringer top shifting, barely covering your breasts now. It was the only shirt you owned that really showed them off for all they were, not that Kirishima ever complained that he was the only one who knew of their true size. You kept them bound down with a tight sports bra during school and while you were at the dorm. In truth they were close to rivalling Yayorozu for size, which was exactly why you kept them hidden. The heat forming in his eyes was impossible to miss. “I... though I could help you with your training.” You spoke slowly, biting the inside of your lip now.

“Oh, and how are you going to do that?” Kirishima spoke, taking a step closer to you. You swallowed, forming another crystal.

You spoke quickly. “You’re going to fight me.” You almost regretted your words as you watched him eyeing you. “If you can beat me in a fight, you can do whatever you want… but if I win… I choose what we do for the rest of the night.”

“Oh really?” he lowered himself slightly, getting into a position to begin.

“Really.” You replied, stretching your shoulders slightly as you prepared for his attack. You knew he wouldn’t go all out on you, as you had no real way to deflect his blows directly, but the look on his face was almost scary. He wanted to win, you could see it. As much as you wanted him to win, you couldn’t just hand it to him on a silver platter, shifting your weight, you got into position, low to the ground, waiting to see what his first move would be.

He darted forward, almost giving you no time to react. You threw yourself to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack. You scooped up a handful of dirt, pushing your quirk into overdrive as you formed a small crystal dagger. As you found your feet again, you had just enough time to get your dagger up as he threw a punch at you. A grin formed on your face as your crystal squealed against his hardened skin. “You’ll have to do better than that.” You were starting to feel more comfortable, the nerves that had built up over the whole situation evaporating with each punch and kick you threw at each other. Your breathing began to thicken as your battle raged on. You forgot just how strong your boyfriend was, since he was only ever soft and sweet with you.

Stumbling slightly, you found yourself pinned against a wall, Kirishima’s grinning face hovering in front of yours. Before you had a chance to push him away, he had your hands pinned above your head, his knee firmly pressed between your legs. “I win.” He spoke, his voice rough.

“Yeah…” you breathed out, staring into his hungry red eyes. “You win.”

His breathing was heavy as he leant in, forehead resting against yours. “Now… my prize.” He smirked a little, eyes still locked with yours. He moved his hands slightly, allowing himself to take your wrists in one hand, the other traveling down your arm lightly, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin lightly. “I can’t believe you wore something like this just to train with me.” He mumbled, his hand stopping as he cupped your face. He brushed his thumb over your cheekbone, brushing away some dirt. “My heart nearly exploded when I saw you out here with no bra on.” He was practically whispering, lips hovering painfully close to yours without touching. “You really are such a tease, ____.”

“I wanted to make up for running off.” You muttered, wiggling slightly as you tried to get comfortable on his leg. He had lowered you enough that you could sit on his thigh without overstretching yourself.

He chuckled, shaking his head a little. “You had nothing to make up for…” he finally closed the gap between you, finally gracing your lips with a sweet peck. “It’s the others who should apologise…” he looked down a little. “And me… I was half asleep… I shouldn’t have put you in that position.” He released your hands, slipping his arm around you as he pulled you closer.

“You goof…” you slipped your arms around his shoulders, kissing him again. He let out a soft grunt, your chests pressed together tightly. Warmth flooded your stomach as the sound reached your ears. The sounds he made when he was happy were so sexy.

Gently, your fingers reached for his hair, finding the hair tie you had used. Carefully, you removed the black band, dropping it to the ground as his soft locks brushed against your fingers. His teeth found their way to your bottom lip, nipping lightly at the plump skin. Your eyelids fluttered slightly, pushing yourself against him more as your lips parted. His tongue was a welcome addition to your mouth, twirling and dancing with yours perfectly. A soft moan escaped your lips as your fingers gripped his hair.

His leg twitched under you as he pushed you harder into the wall. The need to breathe finally broke the kiss, his lips moving gently to your jawline kissing and nipping as the sounds of your heavy breathing filled the training area. “E-Eijiro… are you s-sure we’re alone?” your voice was weak, broken by pleasured breaths.

“Mm… no one’s here.” He mumbled, nipping at your neck again. The feeling of his sharp teeth against your skin drove you wild, heart pounding wildly in your chest. Moving one hand, you began to trace it over his chest, brushing over his nipples lightly as you explored the gorgeous expanses of his exposed flesh. Every now and then your fingers would catch slightly on the grit and dirt left behind from your battle, making you shiver. His lips worked gently on your collarbone, before he closed his teeth on the sensitive skin, leaving a dark mark. You gasped, the feeling of his teeth breaking your skin causing the warmth in your stomach to burn.

Your fingers grazed the band of his pants threatening to dip below the fabric. He grunted lightly, pulling back to look at you with lust filled crimson orbs. “Are you sure?” you nodded, wiggling on his leg. You were sure he could feel just how turned on you were, but you didn’t want to say it. He nodded slowly, licking his lips. “Not here… someone might come.” He smiled awkwardly, as you punched his chest. “What? Making out here is one thing, but…” he moved your body, looping your legs around his hips as he dropped his leg away from under you. His hands were on your thighs within a millisecond, holding you in place as he walked towards the entrance of the building he’d had you pinned to. You tried to control your breathing as you felt his hardening member poke against you while he walked. You tightened your legs around his hips as your lips found the weak point on his trapezoid, kissing and sucking at it. His arms twitched a little as he finally made it to the entrance, kicking the door open. A deep groan escaped him as he held you with one arm, the other quickly closing the door behind him.

It was easy to forget the training grounds had all these empty buildings, especially if Bakugo had been around recently, destroying most of them during his training. Kirishima tapped your legs lightly, indicating it was safe for you to relax your grip. You released your hold on his trapezoid, blushing as you realised just how dark the mark you left was. You placed your feet on the ground, looking up into his eyes. “I love you Eijiro.” You spoke gently, hands moving over his body to work on the button to his jeans. You didn’t say it often, but when you did he knew you truly meant it. He cupped your cheeks gently, pulling your face closer to his, enveloping your lips in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too.” He spoke hoarsely, eyes half lidded as he felt your fingers brush his erection. You smiled up at him, before dropping to your knees. His erection twitched as you finally laid eyes on it, marvelling in his size. His breath hissed slightly as your tongue darted over his sensitive tip. His hand found its way to your hair, grunting a little as your tongue twirled around his member. You moved your hand to stroke his length, eyes moving up to his face. He pushed you back slightly, eyes serious. “Wait.” He bent over you, gripping the small black ties holding your braids in place, tugging them out quickly. Your hair instantly untwisted, falling to your shoulders in wavy lengths. He smirked, looking at your confused eyes, his dick still brushing against your lips as you stroked it slowly. “If my hairs down, yours has to be.” He breathed out, fingers curling into your hair as you watched him. You gasped a little, understanding his sudden pause. He knew you liked it when he pulled your hair, and he was doing what he could to make that easier.

Closing your eyes, you moved back to concentrate on pleasing him. stroking his length a little faster, you closed your lips over his throbbing tip, rolling your tongue around it. He grunted again, gripping your hair a little tighter. “Shit, ____, you’re the best.” He groaned out, arching his hips. A smirk formed on your lips as you took move of his member into your mouth, careful not to hurt him with your teeth. You moved your spare hand, running it lightly over his thigh, before moving to cup his balls, massaging them carefully. Pulling back with a moan, you hung your tongue from your mouth, bringing both your hands up and covering them in saliva, efficiently creating your own lube. You took him back into your mouth, stroking him faster with both hands now. Your womanhood twitched a little each time he moaned out. You desperately wanted to feel him against you, his hands, tongue, anything. Stroking him faster, you pulled back, lips releasing him with a small pop. His member twitched in your hands as he quickly grabbed your wrists.

“Eijiro…” you looked up at him with hooded eyes, wiggling your hips slightly. He was smiling down at you, eyes locked on yours. He released your wrists, using that hand to lift you from the ground. Your face heated up as he pulled your shirt, causing it to slip between your breasts, exposing them completely to his view. He turned you, placing you gently against the wall as he kissed you, his warm hands cupping your exposed breasts. Your eyes fluttered closed again as your nipples rubbed against his callused hands, the feeling sending little shocks through your body. He lowered himself slightly, dropping one hand to your hip, thumb brushing your hipbone as his lips closed over your nipple. You gasped, arching into him. You could see stars as his tongue flicked over your nipple, before his teeth brushed over it carefully. The hand that had been gently teasing your other nipple worked down to join the hand on your hip gently edging your yoga pants down. His hands closed around your arse jerking your hips forward a little as he pushed your pants to your thighs.

“You naughty girl… was this your plan all along?” he spanked your arse as he realised you weren’t wearing panties, lips kissing a light trail down your body. You couldn’t respond as your body twitched, wiggling your hips a little. He smirked at you, kneeling in front of you now. One hand shifted along your thigh, pushing your pants from one ankle. “My naughty ____.” He mumbled, lifting the now naked leg over his shoulder, nipping at your inner thigh.

Your womanhood twitched, head arched back against the wall as you felt his hot breath fly past your most sensitive area. You bit your lip as you felt his tongue leave a wet line along your thigh, before flicking over your clit. The little cluster of nerves twitched, a squeak escaping your throat as he teased you. He kept one hand firmly on your arse, using it to keep your leg over his shoulder as he teased your clit, the other moved to gently tease your entrance. Your slick entrance begged for move, twitching desperately to be penetrated. You pushed your hips into him more, silently asking for more. Nipping your clit, he pushed a finger deep inside you, a guttural moan bursting from your chest. He thrust the finger slowly, alternating between flicking his tongue over your clit and lightly nipping at it, the act sending shockwaves through your body. one of your hands flew to the back of his head, gripping at his hair desperately, the other clinging to the wall as if it were the only thing keeping you standing.

Just as you thought your knees were going to give way, he added a second finger, curling the digits inside of you, searching for that one spot that would turn your bones to jelly and have you screaming for more. He pulled away from your clit, watching your face as you writhed and panted, above him. He moved his fingers faster, casing a knot to twitch and tighten quickly in your stomach. You had been trying desperately to hold it back, but you could barely stand it. “E-Eijiro… I-I’m…” you squeaked his name out, your orgasm hitting hard and sudden. Your whole body convulsed, crying out in ultimate pleasure. He pushed you through it, letting your leg fall back into place as he stood slowly, removing his fingers from your heat. A small whimper left your throat as you felt suddenly empty. He licked them gently, a smirk on his face. He gripped your hips again, lifting you slightly. Your eyes widened, as you realised what he was planning. His tip brushed against your still quivering entrance, waiting for permission. You nodded slowly, kissing him hard as he pushed forward, his tip entering you. White spots filled your vision as his impressive member pushed deeper into you, your head spinning in pleasure. He groaned against your neck, pulling back a little, until he was barely inside, before pushing deeper again. Your legs lazily looped around his hips, egging him on. Your eyes soon rolled back in your head as you felt his full length inside of you, kissing your womb with each movement.

The rest of the world melted around you until it was only you and Kirishima, your moans and pants the soundtrack to the universe. You rested one hand on his shoulder, the other curling into his hair as he took his time, making sure you were fully adjusted to his size. Your nails dug into his back a little, though his quirk refused to let you leave a deep mark. You shifted your hips against him as he began to speed up, kissing and biting at your neck. The knot in your stomach began to form again quickly, as he lost himself in his thrusts, the action becoming more and more animalistic with each passing second.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you clung to him, mewling his name. he grunted in response, holding you tighter against him as he reached his top speed. His breath was rough, his teeth grazing over your shoulder as he twitched a little inside of you. “_-____, I-I’m gonna…” he grunted out.

“Yess!” you cried out, your walls clamping around him tightly as your second orgasm hit harder than the first. He growled out, teeth sinking into your shoulder as his own release washed over him. you could feel his hot seed pouring deep inside of you. Your head slumped against his shoulder as your bodies twitched together, Kirishima sinking to the floor slowly, still holding you on his lap.

There was nothing but the sounds of your ragged breathing, as your eyes fluttered open. He was still inside you, softer, but not completely down. His head snuggled into your neck as he breathed. “I love you _____, more than anything.” He mumbled, placing a lazy kiss on your cheek.

“You too, Eijiro… I love you more than you will ever know.” You whispered, nuzzling against him a little. The two of you stayed like that for a long while, neither moving or speaking, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies.

Eventually, Kirishima shifted, pulling out of you completely, followed by his seed dripping out of you. He blushed a little, clearing his throat. “Sorry… I should’ve asked…”

“It’s ok…” you mumbled, unwrapping your legs from his hips, pants still hanging from one ankle. You had never been so glad to be on birth control as you were in that moment. He moved you, sitting you in front of him as he helped you dress again, placing little kisses over your skin while he still could.

As he stood, you did the same for him, helping him rebutton his jeans, being careful not to brush against his member. As much as you loved the feeling of him inside you, if you didn’t get back to the dorm soon you’d both be in trouble. You swayed a little as you stood, grabbing his hand for support, an awkward smile on your lips. Exiting the building slowly, the two of you went to retrieve his hoodie and his shirt, before heading back to the dorm hand in hand. He held the door open for you as you entered, snuggled in his oversized hoodie once again, no one would be able to see the marks he’d left on your skin. Ashido looked up as the two of you walked past the couch, her eyes landing on Kirishima’s exposed shoulders. “Oh my god!” she squeaked, pointing to his skin. “Is that what I think it is?!” You tilted your head at her, before looking back to your boyfriend’s form. A deep blush formed on your cheeks as you realised the dark hickey you left on his trapezoid was fully visible, poking out under his singlet.

Before you could run to the safety of your bedroom, Kirishima wrapped his arm around your shoulders, grinning proudly. “Yep, ____ here is the only one in the class that can bruise me in a training exercise!” He lied expertly, pulling his singlet aside to let them see the mark better.

“Her crystals are that strong now?” Kaminari asked, looking at the two of you upside down from the couch.

“Yep!” Kirishima lied, squeezing you tighter to his side. “So, you better not mess with her, ya hear?” he chuckled, before turning with you to walk you to your room. As you entered the elevator, he let out a breath, resting his head on top of yours. “That was close…”

“Thankyou.” You smiled, moving to snuggle into him more. “You saved me.”

“That’s what heroes do.” He half joked, stroking your shoulder lightly as he held you.

“My hero…” You mumbled, closing your eyes.


	4. Middleschool bites back {Iida Tenya dark fluff SFW TRIGGER WARNING}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a way different turn than I first planned... but I really liked it...  
> I'll write a fluffier chapter for Iida in the future, but for now... please enjoy this  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it

It had been so long since you had some alone time that you chose to take full advantage of your day off. Stretching your arms above your head, you looked at yourself in the mirror. It was a gorgeous spring day, and you had dressed in your favourite sundress, the pale blue complimenting your skin tone perfectly. Nodding to yourself, you tied a matching ribbon in your hair, making your way downstairs to meet with your friends. Waving, you smiled as you spotted Uraraka on the stairs. “Good morning Ochaco~” You sang, beaming at her. “Are you excited for our free day?”

 “Yeah~ I’m going to get some serious training in!” Your friend grinned, giggling at you. “You look pretty today.”

“Thanks, its such a nice day, I thought I’d dress for the weather instead of in my training clothes.” You commented, giving her a little spin. “Have you seen the others?”

“Iida and Deku will be down shortly, they said something about a special training programme for today.” Uraraka said with a shrug, making her way over to the fridge. Throwing it open a pout formed on her face. “Aww man, there’s nothing good to eat here today.”

“Tell me about it! I’ve been searching all the cupboards for something but nudda.” Kirishima’s voice sounded from the pantry, soon accompanied by his face. “looks like we’ve gotta go food shopping.” His eyes moved, catching view of you. “Hey wait…” a toothy grin formed on his lips. “_____, you’re a real good cook right? Your parents restaurant is super well known.”

“I-I guess I’m ok…” You blushed, rubbing the back of your neck as you avoided looking at the cheery redhead. “are you asking me to cook for you Kirishima?”

“Hold up! _____’s cooking?” Mina called out as she and Kaminari entered the dorm. “Are you gonna make that stew you made last year?” Her eyes sparkled as she pounced on you. “I’ll give you money for ingredients!”

You blushed more, smiling shyly. You shrugged a little, feeling uncomfortable with the extra attention everyone was suddenly giving you. “I-I guess I can… but you don’t need to give me money Mina… I can afford to get everything.” You moved back a little.

“Score!” Kirishima yelled out, grinning as he ran past you, making his way towards the stairs. “You guys! _____’s cooking her stew for dinner!”

“Settle down, Kirishima, you don’t need to yell in our faces.” Iida’s voice sounded from the stairs, soon coming into view. He was holding a thick notebook, dressed in his usual training clothes, accompanied by a zip up jacket. “It’s very kind of you to offer to cook for everyone ____, allow me to accompany you to the grocery store to collect supplies.”

You shook your head, blushing a little. “N-no that’s ok, I’ll be fine to go alone.” You smiled. “Ochaco said you had a special training day planned… I’ll be back here before you finish and have the stew started.” You commented quickly, not wanting to seem rude. In truth you and Iida had recently started seeing each other in secret… you hadn’t even shared a kiss with the serious boy yet, and you were sure that no one knew, you hadn’t told anyone and you knew he wouldn’t say a thing until he was completely sure of his feelings. You lifted your phone, waving it at him. “If anything happens I’ll message you guys, trust me, I’ll be fine.” You began to make your way towards the door. “I’m going to go to the store in my old neighbourhood, they always have the best ingredients hidden away… I’ll only be gone for a couple hours.” You waved, exiting the dorm and making your way to the train station.

 

Iida sighed, watching as you left the dorm. “She is far too carefree.” He shook his head, before turning back to his friends, holding out his notebook. “Alright, since _____ is making us such a special dinner we had better get to it.” He turned to make his way towards the door, walking a little stiff.

“Hey Midoriya…” Kirishima’s voice caught his ear. He didn’t pause, wanting to get to his training as fast as he could.

“Yeah, what’s up Kirishima?” Midoriya smiled, looking back at him.

“____’s old neighbourhood… isn’t that were that villain hunt is happening at the moment?” He pulled his phone from his pocket, showing the other boy a few articles. “She’ll be ok right? Her quirk isn’t really good for fighting.”

“she’ll be fine!” Midoriya said with a bright grin. “____’s stronger than you think.”

 

A skip in your step you left the train at your old station, looking around slowly. Not much had changed, it was still a little rundown, an air of danger hanging around. You didn’t mind, it felt like home. Since you moved to the dorms in your first year at UA you hadn’t been back to your old neighbourhood much, not having the time. Your feet carried you quickly towards the store you were looking for, the map in your mind still perfectly in tune with the shady neighbourhood. Taking in the sight of the cherry blossom trees starting to flower, you turned the final corner towards the store, though that skip quickly disappeared. Tiling your head as you spotted a few of the upperclassmen from your middle school standing out the front of the store. You bit your lip, avoiding looking directly at them. When you were in middle school they had been the bane of your existence, bullying you mercilessly, since you didn’t know how to defend yourself without activating your quirk, this had only egged them on. Fear filled your entire being, what were you supposed to do? You weren’t allowed to use your quirk outside of the school… and getting into a fight wouldn’t look good on your record. You had heard on the grapevine that the three brutish boys had followed a completely different path to your own, one of malicious intent. It hadn’t surprised you at all… the bullying you had endured for two years had only been a stepping stone, what they did to you before they graduated was much worse. You shifted your tongue in your mouth, feeling the tongue bar you left in as a reminder of the lowest point of your life sparking vivid memories. The three years since you had seen them hadn’t completely dulled the memories, but the pain had sunk to the back of your mind… now though, it was back with vengeance. The memories of them forcing themselves into your mouth and other holes, not once kissing you, only using you as a dump for their own bodily fluids.

Keeping your head low, you moved to walk past them, hoping they wouldn’t notice you. You had changed your hair drastically, your entire look much different from the submissive little girl they had tortured. Success, you slipped into the store unnoticed. Taking your time, you walked around the aisles, collecting the items you would need, ensuring to add extra treats for your classmates. Glancing to the door, you sighed, they were still outside.

You made your way to the counter, paying for the items you had collected. If you were lucky you would be able to slip past them again without hassle. Taking a deep breath, you started out of the door, head hung low to avoid being recognised. Before you could make it past them, a leg slammed across in front of you. “Well well, if it isn’t little miss perfect.” A harsh voice filled your ears as you looked up to meet his eyes. He was nothing special, looking more like a pig than a man, little tusks poking out from his lips. “What’re you doing back in our neighbourhood? Thought you’d be too busy jumping between the boys in your class at UA.” He grunted at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

“I don’t want any trouble… I just needed some groceries.” You spoke weakly, your voice barely above a whisper. The fear and anxiety caused by your childhood bullies clouding your mind.

“Oh? We aren’t after trouble.” A second one spoke, he was like a scarecrow, tall and thin, hair like straw poking out from under an ugly hat. “We’ve missed you _____-chan.” His voice was like nails down a chalkboard, squealing in your ears dangerously.

“Mm.” The third grunted, more lizard than man, his tongue flicking out and caressing your cheek. You flinched away, opening your mouth to speak, only to gain a wide grin from the leader of their little group.

“You haven’t taken it out I see.” He grabbed your face, jerking it back towards him. He put enough pressure on your cheeks to pop your mouth open, leaning close as he looked at your tongue. “I knew you were still our girl.” He admired the silver tongue bar in your mouth, looking to his friends. “Grab her.” He let you go, shoving you back into their waiting arms.

You gasped out, dropping your groceries. “No.” You still couldn’t scream against them, nothing more than a flat word falling before they whisked you away.

 

Iida paced back and forth in the common area, frowning. “What is taking _____ so long? Shouldn’t she be back by now?” He looked to his friends, sighing. “Surely ducking out to do some simple shopping shouldn’t take all day… I’m going to go check on her.”

“She’s not from the nicest neighbourhood.” Midoriya commented, standing up from the couch. He thought back to what Kirishima had shown him that morning, clenching his teeth. “Uh Iida… I have something to admit.” He pulled his phone out, showing the class president the articles Kirishima had shown him that morning. “I didn’t think anything of it this morning, _____’s really strong, I thought she’d be ok.” He looked up at the other male, eyes serious. “I’m coming too.”

“Me too… I’m worried.” Uraraka said with a concerned look, joining the others as they exited the building.

The train ride was silent, the only sound between the three friends being that of Iida’s foot tapping. His face a strange mixture of worry and anger. Why hadn’t he tried harder to join her on her outing? Had her smile thrown him that much? He mentally scolded himself for letting her smile fool him. As they exited the train, Uraraka looked at Iida seriously. “So… are you going to tell us why you’re so super worried about ____?”

“I would be worried about anyone in our class if they were at risk of kidnapping.” Iida replied quickly. Walking a little faster to put a little extra distance between himself and his friends.

“I know that… but you seem… extra worried.” She commented, trying her best to get him to admit his feelings.

Ignoring her comment, Iida pulled out his phone, searching for the store you had mentioned that morning. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the right grocery store, finding the small elderly clerk outside sweeping the last of what looked to be broken eggs from the sidewalk. She looked up, tilting her head at the three heroes in training as they walked towards her. “Excuse me ma’am, my friends and I are looking for someone… you haven’t happened to see a young woman with {your hair} and {your eyes} today?”

“Oh dear…” the clerk mumbled, hanging her head. “I have seen her… but I doubt you’ll find her again soon…” she spoke gravely. Her little hand pointing to the right as he indicated the small trail of broken shells. Iida straightened his shoulders as he watched her. “You see… there is a small group of boys who like to loiter in front of my store… they seemed to take a liking to her and snatched her away.” Before she had finished her sentence, Iida was gone, sprinting in the direction of the shells.

“T-thankyou ma’am.” Midoriya spoke to the woman quickly, turning to following his friends.

“Iida wait! We should call the pros first!” Uraraka called as she ran after the class president, trying her best to catch up.

Iida’s brain wasn’t working, his mind filled with his need to save you. Of course, you had been taken, what villain in their right mind could resist kidnapping a beautiful girl like you? His engine whirred as he sped ahead of his friends.

Midoriya pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it to his ear as he ran after his worried friend. “Hello, All Might? I think we need some help.” He quickly informed his mentor of the situation, though he knew the former number one hero couldn’t do much in his current state he could at least inform someone who could help.

 

The vision in your right eye blurred red as blood dripped slowly down your face. They had dragged you to an abandoned building right on the edge of the city, an area where not many dared to venture. Looking around you, traces of blood were obvious in the dim light of the building. The fear you held for your bullies only grew as you realised who they had become. There had been news stories of three young men who had been kidnapping young women from around your old neighbourhood and torturing them… raping them… before they murdered them and dumped the bodies in multiple pieces around the neighbourhood. When they had taken you, you knew there was little hope that you would be found again. The best you could manage was to leave a trail of broken shells with your quirk, it wasn’t much, but it was all you could do in your panicked state, your last hope at ever being found. Your dress lay in tatters to your right, exposing your naked flesh to their eyes, tiny scars marring your upper thighs. Your arms bound above your head by a tattered bloodied rope attached to a rusty hook in the ceiling. Your bra hung by a thread, almost completely removed by the brutish men in front of you. Tears rolled down your cheeks as the blood stung your eyes, the fear and anxiety inside of you leaving you unable to do anything against them. The leader of the group stepped forward, squatting in front of you to run his pudgy fingers over your chest slowly. “I think its time we reacquaint ourselves with our little _____-chan here.” He spoke, straightening himself, his hands reaching under his swollen stomach to unbuckle his belt.

That’s when you heard it. The unmistakable sound of an engine at full burst. You threw your head up, staring in the direction of the sound, eyes filling with hope. Had the clerk noticed your fallen groceries and called the police? The pro heroes? Your captors hadn’t noticed the sound growing louder, too busy arguing amongst themselves over who would defile you after the leader. Your eyes widened as the door to the building flew open, a large muscular form filling the bright portal to the outside. Even with his jacket whipping around his sides his form was unmistakable… your class president had come to the rescue. Tears filled your eyes as he glared at the men in front of you. “Snatching an innocent girl from the streets, ruining her favourite dress… and arguing over who of you is worth of taking her virtue?” His voice was dark, angry, so different from the Iida you knew. You blinked a few times, a tiny blush forming on your tearstained cheeks, how had he known that was your favourite dress? Did he pay that much attention when you were involved? “How dare you.” He walked forward, rolling his shoulder slightly as he stretched his arms.

“Who do you think you are, Kid?” The pig-man spoke, turning to the intruder, his belt hanging open in his hands.

“I am ____’s class president, and I will not allow you to hurt her anymore.” His voice cut through the three villains, a tiny spark of fear visible in them.

“N-no… Iida… you’ll get in trouble.” You finally found your voice, tears brimming your eyes again. After everything your class had been through, everything Iida had been through with the Hosu incident, he had been even stricter on the rules, and yet here he was… standing up to the men who had made your life in middle school a living hell… the villains that had murdered countless women for no apparent reason… he was here to save you. In that moment your feelings were truly carved into your heart, you loved the nerdy giant before you, every perfect inch of him.

He didn’t look to you, eyes locked on the beast in front of you. “_____, you are worth breaking the rules for.” His silhouette still glowing with the light from the door, he tilted his head from side to side, sizing up his enemies. “I won’t let these brutes lay a finger on you.” He leapt into action, aiming a strong kick at the leader of the group. A scream erupted from your lungs, his name on your tongue. You couldn’t watch, shaking your head as you desperately screamed for him not to fight them.

Before he could make contact his engines suddenly spluttered, a familiar white fabric flying forward and capturing one of the villains in front of you. The all too familiar voice of your homeroom teacher reaching your ears. “We’ve spoken about this before Iida, leave it to the pros and the police.” His face becoming visible as Iida fell to the ground in front of you, Aizawa glanced to you, his hair falling back into place as he deactivated his quirk. He sighed, flicking his wrist, the lizard like villain flying backwards inside his scarf. “Get ____ to safety. I’ll handle these three.”

Iida didn’t speak, moving to your side. He removed his jacket slowly, draping it over your shoulders as he worked on the rope that bound your hands. A gentle sigh left your lips as the pressure on your arms released. You slumped forward slightly, face colliding gently with Iida’s chest as you hugged his jacket closer to your body. You could hear the battle going on behind him, but his body shielded you from seeing it. His hands moved over your arms, carefully wrapping his jacket around you completely, hiding your naked flesh from view. Finally, his eyes made their way to yours, surprise filling you. His eyes, that were usually so confident and serious, were filled with worry and fear. His hands cupped your face, thumb brushing the blood away from your right eye. “I was so afraid.” He breathed out, eyes shifting as he took in every inch of your face. “The minute Midoriya showed me those articles… and pictures of those girls…” his breath caught in his throat a little, leaning in, he placed his forehead against yours. “I thought I’d lost you before I truly had you.” His arms moved around your body slowly, pulling you against his muscular chest. You could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He lifted you carefully, holding your head against his chest to protect you from the sight of the battle between your former captors and your teacher.

You felt like a doll in his arms, so big and strong, enveloping your entire form. Faintly you could hear Uraraka and Midoriya calling your name. Then a thought hit you, shifting one arm, you pulled yourself closer to Iida’s chest, closing your eyes. “This is a dream… isn’t it? They’ve still got me tied up in there… taking their turns using my bodies for their own pleasure… just like back then…” Your voice was weak, scared.

“This isn’t a dream, ____... you’re safe.” Iida mumbled, sitting on the ground slowly, cradling you to his chest. “I’m here…”

You shook your head, gripping him tighter. “Promise?”

“I promise.” He whispered, stroking your hair. “I won’t let anyone treat you that way again, ____... not while I’m around.” He placed a very light kiss on the top of your head.

“I…” you shifted, looking up into his eyes. Dream or not… you had to tell him how you felt. He had saved you, he really was a hero… more of a hero than you could ever be. “I love you…”

His cheeks flushed pink, resting his forehead against yours again. “I love you too _____...”


	5. Dont get sick for me idiot {Bakugo fluff part 1 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is brash and rude to everyone... even you... but could there be something else deep down inside... something that no one else has ever seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it in my head that Bakugo would totally be a good singer, but never show it to anyone, so that's my random little insert for this story haha

You scrunched your eyes closed, grumbling. You were sick. You hated getting sick, but it was a result of overusing your quirk, sucking the pollution from the air and turning it into deployable liquids… most of which burnt your enemies skin. Rolling over in bed, you pulled your blanket over your head, pouting. What were you supposed to do for two whole days while you recovered? Recovery girl believed it was better for you to just get better in your own way, your body removing the toxins naturally, which sucked.

Closing your eyes, you tried to think of a way to pass the day. Aizawa had informed you that someone would bring your school work to the dorm for you around lunch time, but that was still so long away. No one in your class knew you were sick, since you were usually out of the dorm before anyone else, you had heard them chatting as they walked the halls with comments of “____ must have already left, we’d better hurry.”

Sleep overtook you as you curled into the warmth of your blanket. The weather had turned, and it was beginning to get colder outside. The warmth of your blanket was just what you needed.

 

Aizawa sighed, looking over his students face stoic as usual. “As you can see, ____ isn’t here today.” He spoke monotonously, lifting the papers in his hand slowly. “During the last few days she overdid it with her quirk and made herself sick… she won’t be joining us for a few days.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Midoriya asked, looking at his friends.

“Shut up Deku.” Bakugo snapped at him, his foot resting on his desk. “If she wants help she’ll ask.”

“If that’s how you feel, Bakugo, you can be the one to take her homework to the dorm at lunch.” Aizawa spoke, not taking his eyes off of his papers.

“Tch, whatever.” Bakugo looked out the window, not fighting the request like he usually would. Bakugo couldn’t figure it out, the second he had noticed you missing from the class, something felt off in his stomach. He wanted to know you were alright. He knew the reason you were sick… and it was his fault. He had been training with you in a secret area on campus for the last month or so, having lost a bet with you and been forced to help you get stronger in your regular training. He had lost his temper, as always and exploded something he shouldn’t have. It meant you were forced to use your quirk to keep the harmful toxins from spreading. You had collapsed in a puddle of black sludge, a strange feeling building in his stomach as he watched you lying there helplessly, your pale skin stark against the sludge.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, why the hell was he still thinking about it? He needed to focus. So what if you were sick? Why was that his problem? He glared at the worksheets in front of him, eye twitching.

 

You didn’t know how long you’d been asleep, but you awoke to the sound of someone singing downstairs. You blinked slowly, rubbing the sleep away slowly. His voice was so beautiful, you wondered who of your classmates it could have been. Listening, you recognised the lyrics, beginning to hum along yourself. You didn’t think anyone else in your class would have listened to Breaking Benjamin, but as he began singing the chorus your heart skipped a beat. ‘Dear Agony’ was your favourite song… you had to see who was doing such an amazing job at singing it. Climbing out of your bed slowly, you tugged a rug around your shoulders, sneaking as quietly as you could to the stairs. Creeping to the common area, your eyes widened as you saw the last person you ever expected. His ash-blonde hair bounced a little as he mixed something on the stove, a pile of schoolwork sitting on the counter. You raised an eyebrow. Since when was Bakugo such a nice guy?

You made your way closer slowly, you could hear the original song playing on his phone as he sang along. Something smelt good. You leant on the counter a little, looking at the feisty blonde boy, a tiny smile forming on your face. He looked like a housewife. You were enjoying watching him so much, you didn’t make a sound. The last month had been an eye opener, just because Bakugo was brash, didn’t mean he was really as big of an arsehole that he appeared to everyone. Sitting there quietly watching him, you thought of all the times he pushed you past what you thought you could handle, he was a good teacher. A strange pain formed at the back of your thought, causing you to cough, startling the blonde in front of you. He turned on you in an instant, hands open as little explosions erupted from them. His eyes wide and almost fearful. You smiled sheepishly, covering your mouth a little. “Sorry Bakugo, did I startle you?”

“Like hell!” He snapped at you, relaxing his hands just slightly. He grabbed at the pile of papers on the counter, shoving them at you. “here. You’re fucking lucky I felt like cooking or no one would’ve brought them.” He turned away from you, but before his face was gone, you could have sworn you saw a tiny blush on his cheeks.

“Why are you cooking, couldn’t you have just gone to Lunch Rush?” You asked curiously, placing the papers back on the counter.

“I felt like making my own lunch.” He spat back at you, stirring whatever was on the stove wildly. A blush formed on your cheeks, had he brought your homework over early just so he could check on you?

“You didn’t have to do that…” You stood up carefully. That was a mistake. Your whole body crumpled, causing you to fall to one side a soft gasp escaping your lips. Before you could hit the ground you felt a strong arm slip around your shoulder, wild crimson eyes staring at your face.

“Why the fuck aren’t you in bed?” He spoke, his words harsh, but his tone was soft. You blinked at him, cheeks bright red.

“I… heard you singing…” You mumbled, eyes locked on his. “I wanted to see who it was.”

“Idiot.” He muttered, lifting you carefully into his arms. It was strange, the angry blonde never seemed like the gentle type, but as he carried you towards your bedroom he held you with such care, as if you were a china doll that may break if jostled in the wrong direction. You leant your head against his shoulder lightly, closing your eyes. He stiffened a little at the contact, but didn’t say anything. You could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest, causing your own to speed up. Why was he acting like this?

“Ba-“ you went to say his name, but were cut off when he kicked your bedroom door open.

“Shut up.” He spoke, placing you on your bed slowly. He lingered over you for a moment, cheeks flushed as he took in your form below him. “Rest. I’ll bring you food when its ready.” He moved away from you, slamming your door being him.

Smiling shyly, you pulled your blanket around yourself. Deep inside you, something shifted, a tiny flame beginning to burn for the blonde who seemed to be going out of his way to make sure you were ok, even if he wouldn’t admit it.


	6. Dont get sick for me idiot {Bakugo fluff part 2 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a longer chapter with an NSFW element, but I had to cut it short as its 11pm and I have to get up for work at 530am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/327848047869314488/
> 
> this is the bikini I used but in different colours, I hope it comes up properly haha

 

It had been months since Bakugo skipped afternoon classes to make sure you were ok, but your relationship hadn’t really developed. Everything went back to normal the minute you weren’t sick. He became distant again, only spending time with you when you were training, though you didn’t train alone anymore, Kirishima had begun to join you.

Summer had rolled back around, Aizawa and Vlad King agreed to let class A and B have one day off to go to the mountains together. You walked through the dorm quickly, wearing a simple tank top and pair of form fitting denim shorts. “MINA!” You called to your friend, a grin splitting your face. “Do you have it?”

“Right here!” Your pink friend grinned, throwing you a small shopping bag. “It’s the one you tried on yesterday.”

“You are the best!” You hugged her tightly. You were borrowing a bikini from her having not had enough time to go shopping for yourself because of training. The mountains that the two classes had chosen together had a lake, a good place to go swimming and cool off. She laughed softly, keeping an arm around your shoulders as the hug broke, leading you to the door. You glanced back over your shoulder. “Come on guys, the bus wont wait forever!” You slipped your borrowed bikini into your backpack, climbing onto the bus. Usually, you would sit with Bakugo, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero, but as you got closer, a frown formed on your face, there was no room to sit with your usual group, they had squeezed into the back of the bus, the spare seat next to Sero taken by a large cooler. A tiny pout formed on your lips, turning and sitting at the front of the bus, next to Iida.

Once you arrived at the mountains it was afternoon, you were supposed to camp at the mountains for the night so you hadn’t left the campus until midmorning. The windows of the busses were covered quickly with curtains, the boys kicked off of class A’s bus so the girls could change if they needed to. You bit your lip, looking at your friends as they showed off their differing outfits. You looked down at yourself, sighing a little. You weren’t as curvaceous as Mina, Uraraka or Yaoyorozu, your body toned from your training with Bakugo. You never showed it off, the most skin you ever showed being your arms and thighs in shorts and a tank top. Taking a deep breath, you looked at Mina. “Are you sure this is ok?” You did a little spin, showing all the girls your borrowed bikini. It was a cute bikini, tied through ilets on both sides of your hips, a similar pattern at the top, tied between your breasts. It showed them off without the risk of them being exposed. You had chosen the orange, green and black suit because it reminded you of Bakugo’s hero costume, but you weren’t sure if it was ok on you.

“Are you kidding?!” Uraraka whined, leaning closer to you. “It fits so perfectly!” She pointed to your breasts. “It makes them look bigger, I know you complain about that!” She grinned at you, looking to Mina. “Right?”

“It looks awesome, ____, you’ve gotta be more confident!” Your pink friend commented, grinning at you brightly.

You sighed, pulling a loose fitting top over your outfit, along with your denim shorts again, before exiting the bus. Your eye twitched as you spotted the disgusting little grape boy hovering near the bus. “Mineta…” You stomped up to him. “You little perv!” You kicked him hard, sending him flying over to the lake. Crossing your arms, you huffed, before looking around to see if anyone else had finished getting ready.

 

On the bus, Mina looked around at the girls. “Ok, you agree right?” She grinned. “operation make Mr Hothead jealous is a go?”

“I cant believe you brought a bikini especially for her to wear…” Uraraka giggled, pumping her arm a little. “Are the guys in on it too?”

“I’ve informed most the guys from my class.” Kendo commented, smiling at the group. “You know how he reacted to Monoma at the sports festival last year right? I think this’ll work.”

“He’ll react better than that if we can get Todoroki to hit on her.” Mina commented, crossing her arms as she thought. “first off, we’ve gotta get her away from Bakugo.”

“leave that to me~” Hagakure commented, finally visible to the other girls, her bikini floating near the doorway. “Kirishima said he’ll keep Bakugo busy~”

 

You stretched your arms above your head as Kirishima walked over to you. “Hey ____, what’re you gonna do first?” He asked with a grin, the redhead soon joined by Tetsutetsu from class B.

“I was thinking I’d go for a walk… its pretty cool in the shade.” You looked at them, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you two would be arm wrestling or something by now.” You teased, poking your tongue out.

“Na, we’re pals.” Tetsutetsu commented, grinning at her. “don’t think we’ve had much time to get to know each other, you’re ____ ____ right?”

“That’s right.” You smiled at him, eyes traveling past him as you heard a familiar popping sound erupting from near the busses. Sighing, you spotted Bakugo standing there. You had decided with Mina a few days before that it wasn’t worth pining over the angry blonde, he wasn’t interested in you in that way, he had made that obvious.

“Well… why don’t you and Tetsutetsu go find some others who wanna go walking, I’ve gotta make sure Bakugo doesn’t blow anyone up.” Kirishima laughed, pushing his friend at you. “Just go around the lake yeah? Wont take you long.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling at the silver haired boy your friend shoved at you. “If we go halfway there’s a cool place you can jump off of into the water.”

“Ooo that sounds fun!” A voice sounded from behind you. You turned, smiling at nothing as you spotted Hagakure’s bikini floating there. Ojiro standing close by.

“Yeah, the more the merrier.” You smiled, noticing a few others from both classes joining you as you walked towards the jumping cliff.

Pushing through the bushes, you finally found the place you’d been searching for. Down below, you could see Iida and Midoriya swimming, Kirishima’s hair very obvious on the other side of the lake. There was a little island in the middle of the lake, meaning there was a place to pause if anyone felt like trying to swim across. Smiling, you pointed to the water. “Here we are.” Without much prompting, the boys and Hagakure began to make a show of jumping from the cliff, slamming into the water. You sat on a rock, watching them, a sad sigh leaving your chest when you thought you were finally alone on top of the cliff.

“Are you ok ____?” A soft monotonous voice reached your ears.

“Hmm?” You looked up, blinking in surprise. “Oh, Todoroki, I’m alright…” You make yourself smile at him. It was a lie, you weren’t alright, you were upset. That little flame that started to burn for Bakugo had only grown in the months, but nothing seemed to make him want to spend more time with you.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He held a hand out to you, a tiny smile on his usually stoic face.

“Not really… but thanks.” You smiled, taking him had to stand up. “I don’t really feel like jumping anymore.

 

From across the lake, Bakugo stared at the cliff. He had seen the others jumping from the top, Kirishima informing him that you were over there with them. He found himself wanted to watch you jump. His eye twitched as he spotted you. You weren’t alone up there. That damn icy-hot was with you. Little popping explosions formed on his hands as he focused up at the two of you. “What the hell does she thinks she’s doing?” He grunted to himself. After he helped you out while you were sick, he thought it was pretty obvious you were his, he even had Kirishima join in your training to help you out more. How dare you stand up there with that half and half bastard? His eye twitched again as you and Todoroki disappeared from the edge of the cliff.

“Come on bro, we’re gonna get some wood for a bonfire.” Kirishima called, slapped a hand down on Bakugo’s shoulder.

“Why the fuck would I wanna help do that?!” He turned, stomping towards the treeline, smashing his hand against one of the gnarled dead trees littering the ground, his eyes still glued to the cliff-face. He let free a powerful explosion, splintering the dead tree into pieces. “There. Done.” He turned, stomping back towards the busses.

Before he could make it past the other extras to find you, Uraraka appeared in front of him. “Bakugo can you help us set up the fire to start dinner?” She smiled so innocently at him, his eye twitched again.

“What is with all you fucking retards today, why do you need me to help so much?!”

 

By the time you and Todoroki made it back to the main camp, dusk was falling. A gorgeous orange glow emitted through the trees as the smell of bonfire reached your nose. “Wow… we must have taken the long way back.” You joked, looking up at the boy next to you. He simply nodded, looking over to the lake. You blinked at him, moving to look at his face better. “Don’t you want to go back to the others yet?”

“I…” He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “Why don’t we go for a swim first? You still look a little upset.” While you were walking back, you ended up spilling your feelings all over the poor boy. You spoke your true feelings out loud, even more than you did for your female friends. There was just something about Todoroki that made you feel like it was safe to talk to him, maybe it was because he didn’t say much in return, but it felt good to get everything off of your chest, even if it ended with you crying on the ground for twenty odd minutes.

“You are such a sweetheart, Todoroki… I wish I’d fallen for you.” You laughed awkwardly, walking towards the water. “I guess going for a swim before we join back with everyone will make my eyes look less… puffy.” What you didn’t know was he had a mission, to keep you and Bakugo apart until the blonde finally snapped.

“Exactly.” He gave you that tiny smile again, joining you at the edge of the water.

You carefully removed your shirt and shorts, standing there awkwardly in your bikini. Maybe Mina was right, the way he stared at you made you feel like the bikini did make you look good. He removed his own shirt and short sleeved hooded jacket, before slipping into the water.

You walked out a until you couldn’t touch the ground anymore, moving your arms to keep your head above the water. You could clearly see everyone at the camp from your place in the water. Your eyes found Bakugo instantly, he was yelling at someone from class B, though you couldn’t make out who it was. A smile formed on your lips, of course he was yelling at someone, what else would he be doing? You moved, beginning to float on your back as you watched the sky, taking in the beautiful pinks, purples and oranges of sunset.

The first stars were forming in the sky when you finally stepped out of the water. You shivered a little, it was starting to get cold. Looking around frantically, you tried to find your clothes, only finding your shorts. “Uhm… Todoroki… did my shirt get mixed into your things?”

“No…” He answered plainly, looking to you. “Are you sure it isn’t there?”

 

Bakugo felt his whole being twitch. You still weren’t back… and neither was that damn icy-hot bastard. As he moved to start towards the path you’d taken earlier that day, he froze. There you were, wearing Todoroki’s sleeveless hoodie, shivering a little. Your hair was still slightly wet, the hoodie open slightly, revealing your toned stomach and a bikini? That was it, someone was going to die.

 

“You half and half bastard!” His growl caused everyone to stop, turning to look as the blonde flew across the campsite towards you and Todoroki. “I’ll kill you!”

You blinked a little, staring at him as he aimed an attack at Todoroki. “Bakugo, what the hell!” You snapped at him. Why was he attacking, what had Todoroki done?

“Get out of the way, ____.” He snapped, glaring at you. That was the final straw. You threw Todoroki’s hoodie off, standing directly in front of him, eyes glaring angrily at Bakugo.

“What the actual hell is your problem!” You countered his attack skilfully, gaining a gasp from the stunned onlookers. You pinned him to the ground, only in your bikini top and shorts now. “If anyone should be pissed its me!” You held his shirt, using it to bash him on the ground slightly. “You ignore me for months!” Smack. “Barely say two words to me!” Smack. “And as soon as you see me with someone you have the audacity to attack him!?!” Smack. You couldn’t see how angry his face was, glaring directly into his eyes. “You were so nice while I was sick, but as soon as I was better it went back to like way it was before… only less talking!” Your hands were shaking as you dropped his shirt. “Why are you attacking Todoroki?”

“Because you’re my girl!” He snapped out, grabbing the back of your head, crashing his lips into yours roughly. You gasped, eyes widening to the size of saucers. His kiss was so ferocious, his words not matching his actions over the last few months. You felt yourself beginning to kiss back, but forced yourself to stop, punching his chest until he released your lips. You opened your mouth to say something, but were thrown off as he sat up, hand still on the back of your head. “I haven’t been ignoring you… I’ve been right there.” He spoke slowly, his voice still angry. “I got Kirishima to come to our stupid training sessions so it would be harder for you. I made sure you didn’t have to use your stupid quirk too much.” He gripped your hair a little harder. “I didn’t think I had to tell you what I was feeling… I thought it was obvious… you fucking idiot.” His eyes had softened, trying to show his words were true.

“FINALLY!” Mina and Kirishima yelled together, walking closer to the two of you.

“Do you know how frustrating it is to have your best friend whining about their relationship… when they don’t even know they’re in one!” Mina giggled, placing a hand on Todoroki’s shoulder. “Thanks for your help, _____’s kinda dumb, you know?”

“She’s not dumb.” Bakugo commented, leaning his forehead against yours. “She’s an idiot.”

“You’re an idiot.” You muttered, hands resting on his shoulders.


	7. Dont get sick for me idiot {Bakugo fluff part 3 NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other secrets has Bakugo been hiding from his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER KIDS, ALWAYS USE PROTECTION DURING SEX!
> 
> unlike part 2, this takes place right after the previous. I hope you enjoy as this chapter actually took me a good four hours to write as I had to keep going back and editing it...but its finally here, the third and final part of Bakugo's story.

Your head was spinning. What was going on? Bakugo thought you were his girl. You didn’t move from his lap, forehead still resting on his, thinking back over the last few months. Every time you were called on, he was right behind you. The realisation slowly dawned on you, though he didn’t use words, he really was always right there, right next to you. The little flame inside you burst, suddenly a roaring inferno. You pulled away from him, moving to stand up, though he didn’t let you move from his side “Why didn’t you tell me!” You looked at Mina and Kirishima as if they had done something terrible.

“It wasn’t my place!” Kirishima commented quickly, backing away from the situation.

You huffed, crossing your arms as you felt Bakugo’s arm snaking around your shoulders. “Oh no, you don’t get to be all cuddly now!” You shoved him a little, taking a few steps away from the blonde.

“I honestly didn’t put it all together until Kirishima and I talked about it last week.” Mina commented, rubbing the back of her head. “Remember when the doof had that huge bruise on his cheek?”

You raised an eyebrow, looking to the redhead. “Yeah… he said he fell out of bed and his quirk didn’t activate.”

 

Bakugo smirked, watching as you questioned your friends. It was something else when you were mad, it made a shiver run up his spine. “You told them you fell out of bed?” The blonde laughed, shaking his head.

“Truth is…” Kirishima sighed, hanging his head. “Bakugo got me good… cause I mentioned I wanted to ask you out on a date.”

“Damn right, I’d do it again too.” Bakugo spat at him, raising a hand, and popping little explosions off. He faltered a little as you turned on him, eyes angry. He lowered his hand a little, swallowing a little. “What?”

“Lake. Now.” You stomped past him, grabbing his arm. He didn’t fight it as you dragged him towards the water, only just managing to kick his shoes off before you dragged him off the shore.

 

You had to understand it all better, but you weren’t going to get a clear answer with all these people around. You kept a hold of his hand as you walked further into the lake, ignoring the protests from Iida and a couple of the others.

Soon, you were unable to reach the ground, kicking your legs a little to keep your head above the water. “You’d better start explaining yourself.” You muttered, letting go of his hand, swimming the last few hundred meters to the island in the middle of the lake. The two of you would be completely alone there, and the others wouldn’t be able to hear you unless you screamed at the top of your lungs.

You panted a little as you stepped onto the shore of the little island, squinting at the blonde as the last of the days light disappeared from around you, he was further up the shore, shaking his hands off. Of course, he arrived before you… he couldn’t let you do something first could he? You huffed a little, crossing your arms a little as a cool breeze kissed at your skin. Goosebumps formed over your body quickly. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, maybe this was a bad idea?

“I’ll start a fire deeper in.” Bakugo grunted, walking ahead of you into the trees to get out of the wind as it began to blow a little stronger. You followed him quietly, holding yourself, shivering against the sudden chill. It didn’t take him long to build a fire, placing a large log a little way from it so you could sit together. He stripped his shirt off, hanging it on a tree within the fire light, the dancing light catching on his sculpted torso. He truly looked like he was etched out of marble. He dropped his pants, leaving only his boxer briefs. “Take your shorts off.”

“Excuse me!” You gasped at him, taking a half step away from him.

“You’ll get sick again if you keep wet clothes on.” He stated, flopping on the ground in front of the fire, using his arm to keep his head off the ground. “Or do you think you’ve gotta be sick to get attention from me.”

“You’re gonna need to explain all this better Bakugo… I’m not connecting the dots.” You stated, carefully removing your shorts, and hanging them with his outfit. You sat on the log, hugging your knees to your chest, trying your best to hide your naked flesh from him.

“I already told you.” He grunted, irritation obvious in his voice.

“You said I was your girl… but you never told me that before… you never asked if I wanted to be your girl…” You sighed, watching as he flicked little sticks into the fire.

“Idiot…” He muttered, moving to look up at you on the log. You had noticed that he didn’t call anyone else ‘idiot’ anymore, he used much worse words for the others, but you didn’t understand the significance. “You really need me to ask?”

He had you there. Since he looked after you, you had clung to his side like a bad smell, always close to him with the rest of his friends. If he had reached out to you, been a more touchy-feely person, you might have caught on. “Well… no… but you could’ve told me.”

“Maybe.” He sighed, eying you as you shivered. “Come here.” He sat up, the only water visible on him now being the slightly dampness in his hair. He did look good with wet hair. He sat with his back to the log, legs slightly spread, giving you room to sit between them. Taking a shaky breath, you gave in. The moment you were between his legs, his arms wrapped around you gently. It was a surprisingly sweet moment, you never thought he’d be gentle. Closing your eyes, you leant into him more. This felt right. Your eyes blurred a little, the emotions you had gone through over the course of the day catching up to you. Within moments, you were asleep.

 

Bakugo wasn’t sure what to do. You were practically naked, in his lap, fast asleep. If he moved, you’d wake up… and probably snap at him again. Why had you been so snappy? He sighed, resting his head on top of yours. He should have told you what was going on months ago… he already saw you as his. His girl. No one else would ever matter as much to him. He had beaten up more guys in the last month than usual, mostly because they were all after you. Not telling people you were his was his pride’s doing, he was too proud to admit that he needed someone. He needed you. Closing his eyes slowly, he let out a soft sigh. “I love you… Idiot.” He held you closer to his chest, his heart beating fast. He knew you couldn’t hear him, you never responded while you were asleep.

Eventually, he gave in, gently lying you on the ground so he could collect his now dry shirt. He watched your face contort, a soft whine leaving your chest as you reached for him again. He bundled it up, lying at your side, placing the makeshift pillow under his head as he brought you closer. You snuggled into him, bringing a heat to his cheeks. A soft chuckle left his throat, watching your face as you slept. You were so cute when you slept.

 

A shiver ran down your spine, causing you to wake up. Blinking your eyes a few times, you didn’t move, glancing around to figure out what had woken you. You found yourself snuggled into Bakugo’s side, your head resting on his chest, one of your hands over his heart as he breathed deeply, one of his arms tucked under your body, thumb rubbing small lines on your hip, the other holding the hand you had on his chest. Your legs tangled with his, one under his, the other bent, knee resting on his lower hips, the soft dusting of his leg hair brushing against your smooth skin. A dark blush formed on your cheeks. He looked almost angelic, highlighted in the pale moonlight.

You didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. You shivered again, realising what had woken you, the fire he lit earlier that night had gone out, leaving you without the extra warmth. You shifted your bent knee, gaining a soft groan from the boy. One of his eyes opened slowly, looking to you. “Why are you moving?”

“I’m cold.” You mumbled, moving again, trying to climb closer to him, as if his body warmth would be enough for you.

A smirk formed on his lips, pulling you over him, making you straddle his hips, your chest hovering just above his. “I can warm you up.” You couldn’t pull away, a sudden tug in your stomach. What was he thinking? That morning you thought you were single and pining over a boy who could never love you… now you were suddenly his girl. Did he mean you were his girlfriend? Did that mean he was yours? Your mind went blank as the breeze danced around you, his scent catching in your nose. It was like toasted marshmallow and honey.

Both of his hands were resting on your lower back now, holding you just above his manhood. You bit your lip, wiggling a little. “W-what?”

“Just… give in… you know you’re my girl.” One of his hands travelled up your back, tangling in your hair as he tugged you down a little. You tried to resist, but it was no use, deep inside, you wanted desperately to kiss him. If this was all some kind of sick prank, you might as well go all out with it. He was still half asleep, so when his lips connected with yours, it was so soft, so tender. His crimson eyes hanging open lazily.

He wasn’t your first kiss, but he was definitely the best kisser you’d ever known. You let yourself melt into it, pressing your chest to his. He let out a soft grunt, the hand on your lower back slipping down to your arse, your lips dancing together perfectly. Your eyes fluttered closed, giving yourself over to the feeling of him. Slowly the kiss gained passion, his fingers digging into your hair a little. You let out a soft noise, a ball forming in your stomach. Before you knew it, you felt his teeth nip your bottom lip lightly, causing you to gasp. He took this chance to plunge his tongue between your lips, rubbing it with yours.

Your head was spinning as you found yourself fighting against him for dominance in the kiss. Was it spinning from the intense feelings… or lack of oxygen… you weren’t sure, but you knew you never wanted it to end. Sadly, he pulled away, gasping in a deep breath. You stared down at him, cheeks flushed, panting yourself. “Wow…” You shifted your arms slightly, smacking his chest a little. “Why the hell haven’t we been doing that for months?”

“Shut up.” He mumbled, shifting position, sitting up against the log now, holding you carefully on his thighs, as if trying to keep you from rubbing against his member. His cheeks were red, his eyes avoiding yours.

“Bakugo… haven’t you ever…” You paused as he shot a glare directly at you. A small smile formed on your lips, moving to cup his cheeks lightly. Those chubby cheeks that begged to be kissed and squeezed. You were his first kiss… that made more sense. Of course, he hadn’t pushed himself on you, he was embarrassed… and his stupid pride wouldn’t let him admit that he was inexperienced. You brushed your thumbs over his cheekbones slowly, pulling yourself closer again, reconnecting your lips.

He kissed back with all the fiery passion you had come to expect from the explosive blonde, one hand still resting on your arse, the other brushing over your back lightly. You nipped his bottom lip, one of your hands moving around his head, tangling with his gorgeous ash-blonde spikes, the other falling to his shoulder. He squeezed your arse a little, fingers slipping under the back of your bikini top. Your hips twitched a little, pleasure coursing through your veins, causing you to move forward on his thighs, the feeling of his hardening member brushing against you. The kiss broke suddenly, a hiss leaving his lips, a small moan escaping yours. You stared into each other’s eyes, the shock plainly written on your faces. “I-is this…” He stuttered a little, his voice hoarse.

“Mmhmm.” You nodded, throwing caution to the wind. Leaning into him again, you kissed the edge of his lips. “Its ok...” You wanted to tell him he didn’t have to act tough in front of you… that he didn’t have to pretend like he knew everything… but you stayed quiet, kissing along his jawline. His hips twitched a little under yours, a low groan erupting from him.

He took a few breaths, moving his hand on your arse, squeezing your thigh lightly, before wiggling his fingers under the fabric of your bikini bottoms, the feeling of his fingers against your naked flesh driving you crazy. You continued to trail gentle kisses over his jaw, making your way to his neck, your hips moving a little against him. Soft hisses and grunts left him with each spot you passed, his whole-body twitching as you found his weak spot.

 

Bakugo groaned, holding you tighter to him. Your lips were like magic, showing him a whole new way to feel. His groin ached, begging for a friction the hot-headed blonde was afraid to give. What if he hurt you? You had said it was ok… and in his mind he had played something like this out a million times, but this… this was real. You were right there, on his lap, grinding against him every now and then, he was losing his mind. Every time you brushed against his member, the little moan you let loose was just too sexy. He bit his lip, head moving, giving him a better view of your chest as it brushed against his. He could feel your nipples through the thin fabric of your bikini, driving him wild. He wanted to see more, more of that gorgeous skin… all of it. Another groan left his throat as he felt your teeth against his collarbone. “____... wait.” He swallowed a little, pushing you back a little. The look on your face was torture, your lips a little swollen from his kisses, cheeks flushed. “I…” screw his pride, he had to say it. “I’ve never… done this before… I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“neither have I…” You admitted, biting your lip a little. He groaned, that damn habit you had, it drove him crazy, did you have any idea how sexy you were?

 

He had never used your name before, it surprised you. You watched him, chewing your lip slowly, eyes traveling over his face and neck. He had a large red hickey gracing his right trapezoid, another on his collarbone, you had to admit, you were a little proud you had marked him. He was so cute, admitting he’d never done anything like this before. You knew it would hurt a little, but Mina assured you it was worth it. You had discussed the topic at length with your pink friend, simply curious about the whole ordeal, you had no idea that the knowledge you had gained from her would help you with Bakugo. “W-we don’t have to…” You spoke carefully, gently rubbing his chest. You wanted to, you wanted him to be your first, but if he wasn’t ready you weren’t going to force him.

“No… I want to…” He glanced at your chest. This side of him was so surprising, so soft and unsure of himself, it only made you love him more.

You tilted your head at him, shifting your top half back a little. You blushed, taking a deep breath. “Do… you want to see?” No one had seen you, not even your parents since you were a very young child. He nodded slowly, moving his hands from your back, reaching for the tie at the front of your bikini. You squeezed your eyes shut, swallowing as you felt the cold air kiss at your chest. You opened one eye a little, looking at him through your lashes. The chill of the air was soon replaced by the warmth of his hands, cupping your breasts lightly. They fit perfectly in his large hands, your breath catching as you felt his callused fingers brush against your hardened nipples. “B-be gentle…” You breathed out, pressing yourself against him again a little. Your hips moved a little, grinding your heat against him slightly, gaining a low moan from the blonde. Before you could begin thinking again, you felt him shift, a wet warmth closing around your right nipple. You hissed out in pleasure, one hand flying to his hair, encouraging him to continue.

His tongue rolled around the perked bud, his other hand moving behind you to guide you to the ground once again. You let out a shaky breath, feeling his weight above you fully, the feeling of him trapping you against the ground only causing the heat in your womanhood to rise. You swallowed a little, arching against him, his hips dropping lower as he made himself comfortable, sucking and teasing your nipples, alternating between the two of them. You whined a little, hooking your legs around him. Your body ached for him, you wanted to feel him against you more. He moved a hand down, gripping your thigh almost roughly, as if he were gaining some of the confidence he had lost due to the situation. With a wet smacking sound, he released your nipples, kissing over the mound of your breast. You gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of your left breast. You felt his lips twitch into a smirk as he attacked the spot with kisses and nips. Your eyes rolled back a little, arching into him again. That would leave a mark… but no one by the two of you would ever see it.

You gasped a little as he resumed his trail down your body, eyes scrunching closed again as you felt his hands fiddling with the ties to your bikini bottoms. He paused, silently asking for permission. You let out a shaky breath, nodding to him. “It’s ok… if I don’t like something I’ll tell you…” you breathed out, your voice almost failing you.

 

Bakugo stared at you, swallowing awkwardly. You were stunning, every inch of your body sculpted to deceive. When you were clothed you looked muscled and a little masculine, but right now, below him, you were the picture of femininity. Your breasts were the perfect size, puckering in the cool air of the night, hips filling out to show off your toned stomach, your hip bones poking out just slightly, as if pointing at your most private place. He’d seen pictures before, but they were nothing like yours. So small and pink, hidden away under a light dusting of {your hair colour} curls, not too long, but still there. He held your thighs, feeling you push against him to try and close your thighs. He shifted his weight, nipping at your thigh slowly. “Please don’t stare…” Your voice was so soft, embarrassed. It nearly threw him. He caught your scent, warm and salty, but nothing like he’d expected. His mouth watered a little, licking his lips, he pushed himself forward, running a finger gently over the velvety pink flesh. He watched as it twitched a little, a broken moan leaving your lips. He leant forward, using his fingers to open you more to him, blushing, he closed the distance, running his tongue over your pussy. You gasped, writhing below him. A smirk formed on his lips, repeating his action, paying close attention to which areas made you wiggle more.

 

You almost yelped out as his tongue found your clit, leaving wet circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, his fingers still gently brushing along the velvety lips of your pussy. The pleasure taking over, clouding your mind. You had touched yourself in the past, even thinking of the blonde, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Your entrance twitched, begging for attention. You wanted to ask for him to touch you more, but your voice wouldn’t come. Little mewls of pleasure all that would leave your lips. Just as you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, you felt a gentle pressure. A guttural moan erupted as you felt his finger push deeper inside you, reaching much further than you had ever accomplished yourself. He paused, his tongue retracting from your clit. You whimpered, arching your hips against him. “D-don’t stop…” The words were broken, but you managed to get them out. His finger began to pump inside of you, brushing the sensitive walls of your insides. A strange pressure was building inside your stomach, one that you had never felt before. His tongue resumed its attack on your clit, teeth grazing over it every now and then as he thrust his finger, soon adding a second one.

Your body began to curl, toes digging into the soft dirt below you. Both hands dug into his hair, clinging to him for dear life as the pressure continued to build. He thrust his fingers faster, urged on by your reaction to his actions, he curled his fingers a little, brushing against your g-spot slightly. That was it, the pressure in your stomach suddenly released, a high-pitched squeak escaping your lips as the most intense orgasm in your life washed over you. Your whole body twitched and writhed against him, your breath barely entering before it escaped again in rapid pants. You collapsed against the dirt, releasing his hair. Tiny pleasured tears escaped your eyes as you stared at the sky. He gave you one last kiss on the clit, before moving up your body, kissing your neck slowly. As your breathing steadied, you shifted, nudging his face with your nose until his gorgeous ruby orbs met yours. “That… was mind blowing…” You mumbled, cupping his cheeks as you kissed him, hungry for more. You could taste yourself on his lips, but it only spurred you on. He had treated you so well… you wanted to do the same for him.

Your hand slowly travelled down his form, brushing against his member as it fought against his underwear. You could feel the dampness of his precum on the fabric, watching his eyes as he hissed out in pleasure. Shifting quickly, you made him sit with his back against the log again, wiggling your way between his legs. The moonlight illuminated his form, casting dark shadows over his Adonis’ belt. Your fingers brushed against the waistband of his boxer briefs, feeling the little trail of ash-blonde hair leading to his member. You tugged a little, biting your lip as his member strained against the fabric more. With each movement he grunted, lifting his hips to make it easier to remove the fabric. Your eyes widened as his member sprung free of its constraints, resting against his stomach. You stared, mouth hanging open a little. Every time you had seen one it had scared you, nothing like this. He was thick and long, far bigger than anything you’d ever seen in a magazine. You leant closer, letting out a breath as you examined the size of him. He hissed a little as your warm breath moved over him.

Reaching forward, you carefully wrapped your slender fingers around him, surprised he fit in your hand. “I-I don’t really know what I’m doing…” you whispered, noticing your hand didn’t move well against the dry flesh.

“And you think I did?” He whined out a little, arching his hips into you. You smiled at him, releasing him for a moment, palming his tip, effectively coating your hand in enough precum to make stroking him easier. The scent of roasted marshmallows was stronger now, causing you to bite your lip. You leant in again, running your tongue from the base to the tip, learning the texture of his skin, the taste of his precum. You let out a shaky breath, looking up at him, your tongue still out as you stroked a little more. He groaned, eyes locked on you, hooded with lust. “Fuck… ____...” He reached out to cup the back of your head. You smiled at him, running your tongue over him again, before shifting your weight, lifting yourself so you could take his tip into your mouth. He swore again arching into you. The way he groaned and swore made your heart swell. You rolled your tongue around his tip, stroking faster, using your free hand to balance yourself. He gripped your hair a little harder, arching his hips, silently begging you to keep going. Careful not to hurt him with your teeth, you lowered your head a little, sucking and swirling your tongue around him, stroking what you couldn’t fit into your mouth. His breathing sped up, toes curling and uncurling in the dirt around you.

Before you realised, you felt his thigh member brush the back of your throat, though you hadn’t managed to take his whole length in. He shuddered a little, throwing his head back. “FUCK.” You felt his member twitching, your hand rubbing his balls with every stroke. Without warning, as you pulled back a little, he yelped out your name, thick cum spurting into your mouth. You grunted, swallowing as much as you could, the surprisingly tasty liquid just continued coming. You pulled your lips from him with a pop, a little cum dribbling from your lips. He stared at you, mouth hanging open. “You… are so sexy…” Using his thumb, he brushed the cum from your lips, before tugging you into a passionate kiss. Your pussy twitched, screaming for more attention. You nipped at his lip, hand still on his member.

“I-Its still hard…” You mumbled against his lips, stroking it slowly. “I-I…want…”

“I don’t have a condom…” he grunted out between kisses. You shook your head, releasing his member and straddling his lap again. He groaned, his tip rubbing against your wet pussy. “Are you… sure?”

“Please…” You whined, grinding your hips against him. He lifted you a little, lying you on the ground once more, his hand moving between the two of you. He gripped himself firmly, rubbing his tip against your entrance slowly. He was still wet from your lips. You arched into him, looking deep into his eyes. You wanted this, after months of thinking he didn’t like you… he was finally yours. Your eyes rolled back a little as you felt him begin to enter your throbbing pussy. “A-Ahh…” You groaned out, hands flying to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. You could feel his eyes on your face as he pushed deeper into you.

Tears prickled your eyes as you were stretched, he began to pull back, thrusting gently. You gasped out, arching into him. He pulled out to nearly the tip, lowering himself to kiss you, before thrusting himself to the hilt. You screamed out against his lips, wrapping your arms around him tightly, legs twitching a little. He broke the kiss, lips hovering just above yours. “Did I hurt you?” He didn’t move, looking into your eyes. You were panting, trying desperately to regain your composure.

“A-a little… but its ok… d-don’t stop.” You breathed against his lips, carefully snaking your legs around his hips. He took the hint, beginning to thrust carefully against you. Little mewls of pain left you, lips barely brushing together as he moved. The pain you felt began to melt, an intense pleasure taking over. He heard the difference in your cries, beginning to move faster.

The pressure began to build in your stomach again as the sound of wet skin slapping skin filled the air, accompanied by your pleasured moans. He grunted with every movement, moving to kiss and bite at your neck. As the pressure built inside you, you dragged your nails over his back, egging him on. His thrusts were soon animalistic, snatching one of your hands from his back, lacing his fingers with yours. You could feel it, your release was coming hard and fast, walls clenching around him. You bit down on the hickey you’d left earlier, legs tightening around him as white stars invaded your vision. “Katsuki!” His name erupted from your lips as your orgasm hit, clenching around him harder. He grunted, jerking his hips away from you. You whimpered at the sudden emptiness you felt, but it was cut short as you gasped, his hot seed shooting against your stomach.

You stayed like that, hands laced together, the pressure of his body against yours, your legs falling from his hips to a more relaxed position. Exhaustion overcame you, your eyes fluttering closed.

 

A groan left you as the sound of your name roused you from your slumber. Bakugo grumbled, head still nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “Shut up.” You wiggled a little, your hips aching. He shifted his weight, lifting himself to look down at you. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“______! Bakugo!” Kirishima’s voice sounded again, much closer this time.

You shoved your lover slightly, the realisation hitting you hard. “That’s close!” Finally managing to push him off you, you looked around desperately. Fabric brushed against your breasts, looking down at yourself, you breathed a slight sigh of relief, your bikini top was still half on, only needing to be done up. Bakugo watched you, an irritated look on his face. You glared back at him, fixing your bikini top, climbing over him to find your bottoms. He grumbled, sitting up to help you. He stood slowly, pulling his own bottoms back on. You rushed over to the tree where your shorts hung, grabbing them quickly, before horror filled your face. “They’re all going to see me in just a bikini top…” You breathed out.

As you turned to him, you barely had time to blink before his shirt collided with your form. “Like hell they’re seeing you like that.” He walked closer, grabbing his pants. You tugged his shirt over your head, covering yourself just as a familiar pink face appeared out of the woods.

“I FOUND THEM!” Mina called out, eyes exploring your forms, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks as she spotted the dark marks on Bakugo’s neck and collarbone. His back was firmly against a tree, effectively hiding the deep scratches you had left behind.

Kirishima burst into the clearing, a bright grin on his face. “Damn bro, we thought one of you would be dead!” He joked, making his way over to his friend.

“Like hell, Shitty Hair.” Bakugo spat, holding his hand out. “Give me your shirt.”

“Wait… what?” The redhead glanced between you and the blonde, raising an eyebrow as he realised you were wearing Bakugo’s shirt. “Ohh… yeah sure.” He pulled his shirt over his head, handing it to his blonde friend. Luckily the two boys were very similar in size, the shirt fitting like a glove, effectively hiding most of the marks you had left on Bakugo.

Grabbing your hand, the blonde started towards the shore of the island. You blushed darkly, walking after him quickly, leaving your friends to stare after you. The two of you swam back to the main land together, he even helped you out of the water on the other side. He shot a dirty look at Todoroki as he came closer, holding your shirt, taking your hand again quickly. “I found the shirt you lost last night, ____, I thought you’d want it back.” A dark blush crept onto your cheeks as you looked at your friend, squeezing Bakugo’s hand lightly.

“U-uhm… thankyou Todoroki…” You took it carefully, looking around the campsite. Everything was already packed up. “What time is it?”

“Time to return to campus.” Iida’s irritated voice found your ears. “How irresponsible of the two of you…” he began ranting, waving his arms about as he spoke.

“I’m sorry Iida, by the time we reached the island it wasn’t really safe to swim back…” You started to make excuses. Bakugo glared at the class president, gripping your hand tighter.

“Regardless!” He shouted, before he was cut off.

“Everyone on the busses.” Aizawa’s voice sounded, your homeroom teacher having been attending business close by while your classes were camping.

Bakugo tugged you towards the bus, and straight to the backseat. He tugged you into his lap, looping his arms protectively around your waist. You smiled shyly, looking at the others as they all stared. If this was your new normal, you never wanted to go back to the way it was before. Your smile slowly turned into a grin, snuggling into your boyfriend slightly. “What’re you smiling at, Idiot?”

“Your stupid face.” You teased, gaining a tiny smile from the blonde.


	8. I want to learn {Midoriya fluffy smut NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter requested by Batmansrobin23
> 
> Izuku meets someone that kicks his jealousy into overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST REQUEST!
> 
> I hope this turned out how you hoped Batmansrobin23, it was alot of fun to write. I took a few creative liberties as you didn't really give me many details other than a basic plot. I think this may be my longest chapter to date... that isn't split into parts at least haha.  
> Please be kind in the comments, I love to hear feedback~

You pouted, staring blankly at the pages of your text book. You were studying like a crazy person, trying to cram everything in you needed for your exams. It was the first time in a long time you were studying alone, usually having Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida crammed in your dorm room to help with your studies. You made it fun, adding different activities that whoever answered questions wrong would have to complete. You dropped your head against your book, grumbling as you tried to will the words into your mind.

A little while later, there was a gentle tapping at your door. “_____?” Your boyfriend’s gentle voice reached your ears. You grunted in response, listening to the door as it clicked open. “Why don’t we go out and get some dinner?” He asked, pointing to the clock next to you. It was getting late, and you hadn’t eaten yet. “I know you haven’t eaten today.” His voice was so sincere, it made you smile. You rolled your head to the side, looking up at his cute freckled face.

“That sounds nice…” You pushed yourself away from your desk, standing up slowly. You were wearing a simple t-shirt and your panties, finding it more comfortable to study without pants on. You blinked a few times as his cheeks began to burn bright red, looking down at yourself. “What?” You licked your lips, realising what it was. “Izuku… you’re gonna have to get used to me not wearing pants in here… they’re way too constricting.” You mumbled, turning away from him, and walking over to your wardrobe. Tugging your shirt over your head, you gave him a heated look over your shoulder, your exposed flesh tingling at the feel of the air, you barely ever wore a bra when you were alone in your room, finding the device to uncomfortable for long periods of time. You made sure he couldn’t see your breasts from his position, worried it would be too forward for him, smiling you looked back into your wardrobe. “Where do you wanna go?” While he shifted awkwardly in your doorway you found a clean bra, pulling the lacey undergarment on carefully.

“U-uhm…” He stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, making sure your door was closed. “There’s a… uh… a r-really nice ramen place not far from here.” It was easy to forget that Midoriya was still just a nervous ball of nerdiness, wrapped in the body of a hero. His stuttering was pretty cute, you had to admit it.

Nodding slowly, you pulled a light jumper out of your wardrobe along with a pair of formfitting jeans. Over the past few weeks you had learnt that he was very inexperienced, and though you found it endearing that he had never been with anyone else… his lack of knowledge could be frustrating. If the two of you were watching a movie you would snuggle into him, and if it were anyone else a heated make-out session would ensue… but not Midoriya. The best you got out of him was a sweet peck on the lips, a squeeze around the shoulders or some gentle hand holding. You had become frustrated with that, you wanted more… needed more… but he wasn’t ready for that. He had made himself busy looking through your bookshelf while you dressed, pink still lingering on his cheeks. Moving over to him, you slipped your hand into his. “Come on, lets go.” You tugged him out of your room, ensuring your door was locked, before walking towards the elevators.

The walk to the ramen stall wasn’t long, but it gave you a chance to relax after your day of study, your fingers laced with Midoriya’s. His cheeks were still flushed, a dorky smile on his face as people commented on how cute the two of you were. You were a little shorter than him, fluffy curls falling around your face as they escaped your bun. You leant your head against his shoulder slightly, wanting more contact with him.

Once at the stall, you took your seats. You looked over the menu, your mouth watering at the prospect of having one of your favourite foods. You looked to your boyfriend, smiling at him softly. He was watching you, smiling the whole time. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“N-no…” He blushed, reaching to place his hand over yours again. “You’re just so pretty ____.” He breathed out, turning to the menu again.

“What’ll you kids have today?” The elderly man behind the counter smiled at the two of you.

“I’ll have a small chicken miso ramen please.” You asked, looking to Midoriya as his brows twitched together. “He’ll have a large katsu pork… please.” You fluttered your eyelashes at the man behind the counter, grinning as he left to prepare your order. You leant over, resting your chin on Midoriya’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about the price… I can get my own food.”

“T-that’s…” A small pout formed on his lips. “I want to buy it for you.” You kissed his cheek carefully, shaking your head. He didn’t have to buy you things, you weren’t that kind of girl. You would rather share expenses and enjoy yourselves than have your boyfriend buy you everything.

“If that’s what you want… but I’m buying the next lot.” You leant back into your seat, stretching your neck carefully, blushing as it cracked in protest. “Do you think Iida could help me with History? I’m really struggling to retain my notes.”

“I doubt he’d mind,” Midoriya smiled at you, moving a little on his seat. “Are there any other subjects you’re really struggling with?”

“Not really… other than the premise of the practicals.” You laughed awkwardly, looking at him as he wiggled. “Are you ok?”

“U-uh yeah…” He blushed, smiling at you. “I’m fine.”

You rolled your eyes a little, before your meals were placed in front of you. You thanked the cook, before grinning at your bowl. The two of you ate slowly, chatting about class and other random topics. Soon, you were both finished eating, Izuku paying quickly, before you could pull your cash from your pocket. You pouted at him, looking at the sky outside of the stall. “Its not too late… you wanna go get some dessert?”

“S-Sure.” He stammered a little, leading you out of the stall. Walking slowly towards a nice dessert café, you watched him. You hadn’t taken his hand wanting to see what would happen. Watching him, you paid close attention to the way he walked. He kept himself between you and the street, as if protecting you from the passing cars. You never wanted to forget the sight of him next to you. He had filled out since you began classes together, his body more masculine. You bit your lip, imagining the way his strong hands would feel against your body. “_____, c-can you go find us a table? I need to use the restroom…” His voice snapped you out of your daydream, realising you had already arrived at the café.

“O-oh yeah, sure!” You grinned at him, making your way over to a curved booth near the back of the café.

Sliding into the booth, you looked around the café, your mind traveling back to the happy place where your adorable boyfriend would run his callused fingers over your sensitive flesh, biting your lip, you leant forward on the table, resting your cheek in your hand. “____ is that you?” A voice brought you back again, a pout forming on your lips as you glanced at the owner. It was one of the boys from the general studies class. His lithe body leaning over your table. You blushed a little, looking up at him. He was much taller than Midoriya, around the same height as Shoji, shoulders wide like Iida’s. “It is you!” He smirked, hands resting on his hips as he stood straight up again. There was something behind that smirk, a knowing that you wish he didn’t have.

“What are you doing here?” You didn’t use his name, that would only hurt you. The boy in front of you was the reason you were experienced. You had dated for awhile during your last year of middle school, continuing for a few months during high school... until you caught him cheating on you with three other girls… at once.

“Picking up cake for my class.” He shrugged, licking his lips. “You look good.”

“Don’t even try it.” You spat at him, crossing your arms, pushing your breasts up without meaning to. Just being close to him like this was making you uncomfortable.

“Aww don’t be like that babe, you know you still love me.” He moved around the table a little, placing a firm finger under your chin. Your arms dropped to your sides, fists clenching a little.

You shot an icy glare at him, opening your mouth to snap at him, but a hand gripping his wrist firmly stopped you. Your eyes shifted, glancing to the owner of the hand, shock hitting you like a wall as you saw the jealous rage in your boyfriend’s usually cute face. Tiny tears threatened your eyes as it dawned on you just how much your boyfriend meant to you. “What do you think you’re doing to my girlfriend?” His voice was serious, glaring up at your ex.

“She’s dating _you_?” Your ex laughed loudly retracting his hand from Midoriya’s grip. “Man, there is no way you can keep up with her!” He turned, starting to walk away. “If you want someone to fuck you properly give me a call ____.”

Your nostrils flared as you glared after your ex, feeling the seat move as Midoriya joined you in the booth. You couldn’t look at him, your biggest secret out in the open now. There was no way sweet, innocent Midoriya would still like you now he knew you weren’t a virgin. The tears threatening your eyes spilled over, hanging your head, readying yourself for him to dump you on the spot. Your body stiffened as you felt strong arms wrap around you from behind, pulling you into his waiting lap. “Don’t cry ____.” His voice was so soft, calming. You shook your head, unable to stop yourself.

“You hate me… don’t you?” You mumbled out, unable to look at him, hiding your face in the crook of his neck.

“Why would I hate you?” His voice was full of concern, confusion. “Because you dated someone before me?” His hand moved along your arm, cupping your cheek lightly, forcing you to look at him. “I could never hate you ____.”

“But I...” You began, staring at him.

He shook his head, leaning his forehead against yours. “The past doesn’t matter… we’re striding towards the future together… and that’s what counts.” He lifted your chin gently, placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

 

Izuku could barely contain himself when he saw that other boy so close to you, the tears in your eyes blinding him to the consequences of his actions. He held you tight, his mind racing as the larger boy’s words played over and over. _“If you want someone to fuck you properly give me a call ____.”_ How dare he use your name so carelessly. He kissed the corner of your lips again, biting back his nerves. Of course, a girl as beautiful as you had already lost her virginity… but how could you put up with his lack of initiative? He felt you shift on his lap, your eyes burning into his soul. How could he ever compete with a guy who looked like that? Tall and handsome… and knew what he was doing in the bedroom. He felt like his mind was going to self-destruct.

 

You couldn’t help but smile, listening to Midoriya muttering under his breath as he held you. You ordered drinks for the two of you, as well as a small cake to share, his muttering habit not bothering you as much as your other classmates. You were still in his late, gaining a strange look from the waitress as she brought your order over. You knew the look was because Midoriya was muttering, but you weren’t about to explain his little oddity to a stranger. Moving a little, you cupped his face carefully. “Izuku… snap out of it.” You kissed his lips; his words having calmed you before he went off muttering did he really see you striding towards the future together? Would you be able to stand with him when he was an amazing hero?

He blinked at you a few times, smiling awkwardly. “I was doing it again… huh?” He looked at the drinks on the table, smiling a little more. “You ordered for me?”

“Yeah… I figured you were going through something and needed time to figure it out.” You kissed his cheek, moving so he could reach his drink. The two of you sipped your drinks in silence for a while, before he cleared his throat.

“____, I want you to t-teach me.” He blurted out, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

“You realise, Mr number 4 in the class, I don’t have anything I can teach that you don’t already know.” You lifted a little cake on the fork, smiling at him.

“I want you to teach me how to pleasure you.” He stated plainly, no stutter, no blushing awkwardness, just simple words. You dropped the fork, blushing furiously.

“W-WHAT!?” You hissed out, covering his mouth quickly. “Why would you say that so loudly!”

“_____... I love you… I want to make you happy… so… teach me how to love you fully… like that other guy did.”

Your head began to spin, his words slamming into you like a physical attack. He had never used the L word before. It was your turn to be a stuttering, blushing mess. “C-can we talk about this later?” You mumbled. Had bumping into your ex really had this kind of effect on your sweet boyfriend? You lifted the fork you had dropped, shoving a large portion of the cake into his mouth before he could say anything else embarrassing.

You finished the cake and your drinks, paying quickly before Midoriya could argue. You rushed out of the café, not waiting for him to take your hand. Since when had your boyfriend even been interested in sex? He seemed completely content to hold hands and kiss a little, until now. He jogged after you, grabbing your hand. “Did I upset you?” He tugged you to a stop, staring into your eyes. The hurt in his eyes cut you to the bone, you gasped, shaking your head quickly.

“Oh Izuku… no! You haven’t upset me… I’m just… a little thrown.” You admitted, tugging him towards a park. You sat on a bench, the cool night air kissing your skin as he sat with you. “We’ve been dating for a few weeks now and you just… never seemed interested in going that step further… you never push our kisses to the next level or grope at me… I just…” You blushed, staring at his chest, too afraid to look at his face. “I just figured you weren’t the kind of guy that actually wanted to have sex.”

“Are you kidding?” The surprise in his voice, made you look at his face. “You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met ____,” he swallowed, wetting his lips carefully. “Every time you get close to me I feel like my heart is going to explode… whenever I come to find you in your room and you’re comfortable enough to just be you, no pants, no bra, just you… you have no idea what that does to a guy!” He gripped both of your hands. “You have no idea how often I’ve thought of trying to go further… but I wasn’t sure you wanted to.” He lifted your hands to his lips, placing gentle kisses on your knuckles. “Like when we watch movies in your room… and you snuggle into my chest… all I want to do is pull you closer to kiss you… but I thought it would be rude to push you for more if you weren’t ready.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, watching him, your sweet Midoriya really was a man. Gently pulling your hands from his grip, you placed them on his thighs, thumbs dangerously close to his clothed member, leaning closer to him, your ample breasts were dangerously close to squishing against his chest, you let your lips ghost over his ear as you began to whisper. “I’m gonna let you in on a secret…” You felt his body stiffen before he shivered all over. “When I snuggle into you on movie night… that’s a sign that I really want you to kiss me.” You took your chance, his confession opening the floodgates inside you that had been blocked for so long. “When I push my boobs against you… I want to feel your hands on my body… your lips on my neck…” You blushed at your own words. “You have no idea how much I want you Izuku… how hard I’ve been holding myself back.” You felt the cloth under your thumbs twitch, biting your lip.

“L-lets go home.” He croaked out, shooting up from the bench. You smiled at him, taking his hand carefully. A gasp left your lips as your body jerked forward, your eager boyfriend sprinting towards the dorm.

 

You panted lightly as the two of you reached the dorm. Midoriya was a much faster runner than you, and it really showed. Usually, the two of you would break contact when you were in the common areas of the dorm, only holding hands when you were sure no one would see and make comment, but Midoriya kept a tight hold of your hand, pushing the door open. Your cheeks flushed as he walked into the dorm, heads turning to you as he tugged you towards the elevator. “Ah Midoriya, I was wondering where you were.” Iida spoke, taking a few steps towards you from the couch.

“Not right now Iida.” Midoriya shut his friend down, pressing the elevator button multiple times. You smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of your head with your free hand.

“I thought we were studying together tonight.” The class president commented, watching the two of you as Midoriya grew impatient with the elevator, tugging you towards the stairs.

“_____ and I have something important to do… sorry Iida.” Midoriya called, practically jogging up the stairs with you in toe. As you made it to the second floor, you could feel your heart in your throat. Was this really going to happen? Did he really want to do this so… suddenly? The confidence you had felt teasing him in the park was ebbing away. You were snapped out of your thoughts as Midoriya stopped at your door, looking to you. “____... would you unlock the door?”

You blushed, nodding slowly, using your quirk to unlock the bolt you had installed on the inside of your door. He gripped the handle, not moving inside the room. You moved, stepping in front of him, using your free hand to cup his cheek. “Its ok Izuku… you don’t have to prove anything to me…” Maybe he really wasn’t ready for this. His eyes were serious, a cute determined pout on his lips.

“I-its fine, I just…” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing down at it. You finally freed your hand from his, moving behind him to snuggle into his back. You got up on your tiptoes, reading his message as he wrote it. ‘TO SERO: _Hey Sero, could you do me a favour? I need you to keep Mineta occupied for a few hours… please._ ’ You stood there, awkwardly waiting for a reply, staring at the phone. ‘FROM SERO: _You got it, one mummified grape coming up. Whatever you’re up to… have fun!_ ’

Biting your lip, you smiled, dropping so you were flatfooted behind your boyfriend, face nuzzled between his shoulder blades, hands gripping the shirt over his chest. He was being so considerate… making sure the perverted grape wouldn’t be able to hear anything. With you still clinging to his back, Midoriya pushed your door open, taking a hesitant step forward. Walking with him, you refused to let go of his shirt, meaning he practically dragged you into the room. He wasn’t being forceful, you were simply embarrassed and lazy. Once your door was closed and locked, you released him, moving towards your bed. Kneeling on the plush mattress, you plugged your phone into the speaker that rested on your side table, that acted as a charger. Scrolling through your music, you started your favourite playlist, letting the music fill the awkward silence. He stood stiffly next to your bed, staring at your legs on the bed. He took a deep breath, lifting his eyes to look at your face.

 

Izuku couldn’t believe this was happening. The dim light of your bedroom illuminated your face, your gorgeous eyes traveling over his body. He shuffled his feet a little, kicking his shoes off carefully, taking in the sight of you on your bed. He wanted to etch that look into his soul. Your eyes were dark and inviting, begging him to come closer. He sat on the edge of the bed, the music humming gently in the background. He felt stiff, not sure what to do. He didn’t want this to feel forced… but knowing that you wanted him… he wanted that too.

“Relax Izuku…” Your voice pulled him away from his thoughts, on your hands and knees next to him, leaning close to him. “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack.” He could see the swell of your breasts under your jumper. The breasts that he’d dreamt of more and more often recently. He had never seen them in full, your body always at the wrong angle when you wondered around your room to dress. If only you’d known just what that did to him, his lower half would react, even if his brain spluttered and tried to shut down. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked, or if they felt the same as the skin on your thighs or back. The nerves inside him almost exploded as you cupped his cheek, pulling him into a soft but passionate kiss. The most he had ever done was a gentle peck, too nervous to try and deepen it, but as he felt you pull yourself into his lap, his mind began to spin. Your lips danced with his, sending new waves of heat to his groin, a gentle moan escaping him.

 

You smiled a little as you sat in his lap, legs circling his hips as you deepened the kiss a little, the soft moan he let free egging you on. You kept a gentle hold on his cheek, your other hand slipping into his hair. It was so soft and fluffy, you loved running your hands through his gorgeously messy black-green hair. You shifted your hips a little, feeling a bulge forming below you. Breaking the kiss slowly, you leant back, breathing deeply, any longer and you would have been panting. You released his head, reaching for the hem of your jumper, lifting it over your head, knocking your bun loose, hair falling over your shoulders. You couldn’t help but smile at the blush that rushed to his cheek as his eyes dropped to your chest. You fought the temptation to cover yourself, biting your lip. He lifted a hand slowly, hovering just above your breast. Reaching forward, you pulled his hand to your chest, shifting it so he could cup your breast to the best of his ability. His hands were large and warm, sending a shiver up your spine as he gently moved his hand against your still clothed breast. A small moan left lips, arching into his hand. Slowly, he brought his other hand to your second breast, massaging them gently. You licked your lips, enjoying the contact. His fingers brushed against the skin under your straps, asking silently if it was ok. You nodded slowly, reaching behind you to unhook your bra, letting him tug it away carefully.

Your nipples perked as the air reached them, little goose bumps erupting across your now naked torso. The look on his face could melt even the most frozen heart. Taking a deep breath, you waited, hoping he would continue his gentle exploration of your breasts. His fingers twitched a little as he reached for you, hands squeezing into your soft flesh. Though he had large hands, you spilled from his hands a little. You let out another gentle moan. You wanted to squeeze him against you, grind against him until he begged for release, but he said he wanted to learn to please you… not the other way around. The sudden chill of his hands leaving you brought you back from your mind, blinking as he shifted your bodies, placing your head gently against the overstuffed pillow gracing your bed. He was still between your legs, face hovering so close to yours. His breath still smelt of the cake you’d shared at the café, intoxicatingly sweet. You opened your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his lips.

His kiss was rougher than usual, sucking at your bottom lip a little, his hand finding its way back to your breast. You gasped into the kiss as he squeezed your nipple a little. Your eyes fluttered closed, running your hand over his chest gently, taking the opportunity of his rough kisses to draw his tongue into your mouth. Gripping his shirt, your tongues danced together as he teased your nipple, wrestling for dominance. You arched your hips against him a little brushing against his member as it strained in his pants, gaining a pleased grunt from him. You broke the kiss, panting a little, looking into his eyes. “Izuku…” You breathed his name, pushing him back a little, only enough for you to tug the shirt from his body. You let a pleased sound escape your lips, eyes traveling over his toned torso. He was so much more muscular than when you had first met him, the slightest sprinkling of freckles gracing his skin. You could only see them when you looked closely, not visible in a passing glance. You lifted your torso from the bed slowly, burying your face against his neck, whispering against the flesh. “Touch me more.” It wasn’t a request… but an order. His gentle actions had caused a heat to pool in your lower body, your womanhood aching to be touched. He wanted to learn… and you were going to teach him. You felt his head twitch a nod, before his hand found your waist, lightly tracing patterns on the sensitive skin. Placing gentle kisses against his neck you arched your hips more, silently begging him to go lower. Sucking slightly, you began to leave a dark hickey just below his ear, the place that caused his body to twitch the most when kissed. He let out a shaky breath, pulling back a little.

“A-are you sure?” Was he losing his confidence? You nodded quickly, moving to hook your fingers in your jeans, pushing them down slightly. He placed his hands over yours, helping you wiggle free, his face blushing bright red as he realised he had pulled your panties off with the denim constraints.

You wiggled in front of him, looking up at him as he ran his fingers over your thighs, suddenly glad that you kept your body hair free, the last thing you wanted was to scare him off with an untamed pussy. He hesitated, biting his lip, hands pressing to your hips, thumbs brushing on your mons softly. You groaned, looking up into his face. “D-don’t tease me Izuku…” You felt your privates throb for attention, the world around you melting away. You shifted your body a little, half sitting against your headboard, pillow lifting your hips a little. He sat back, watching like a good student. Taking a deep breath, you reached forward, opening yourself to him. “L-look…” You couldn’t stop the stutter in your voice. “I want you to touch me… I’m so wet Izuku…” Running your fingers along your own folds, you took another shaky breath, eyes never leaving his form.

He lowered himself, repeating the action you had used with his own fingers. You let out a long moan, letting yourself sink back into a relaxed position. Your hips rolled with each gentle rub of his fingers, feeling him coat you in your own juices, a pleasured gasp leaving you as he found your clit. Taking your moan as a good sign, he rubbed your clit again. You could feel his hot breath against your thighs. You felt yourself beginning to pant lightly, the slow pace overcoming everything. “Izu… I need… something inside me…” You panted out, arching your hips. “Please.”

He groaned, his hair brushing your thighs as he nodded. You hissed in pleasure as you felt him gently pushing a finger inside of you. He thrust it slowly, his other hand still drawing gentle circles on your clit. You writhed a little, arching your hips into his actions, trying to push him towards your g-spot. “…More…” You whined, reaching down to grip his hair, tugging him forwards a little. The fingers that had been rubbing your clit were soon replaced by his tongue. He timidly flicked it over the sensitive nub, his hand trailing up to grope at your breasts again. You whined out happily, rolling your hips against him. Twitching around him, you felt that sweet pressure building inside of you, but before it could hit he added a second finger. You yelped out happily, gripping his hair harder. As he thrust his fingers faster, his tongue movements gaining confidence, the pressure became too much. “A-AH…” You moaned out, toes curling. “I-It’s coming!” You managed to squeak out before the pressure exploded, an orgasm rocking you to your core, your walls clamping around his fingers hard. A broken cry left your body, your grip on him releasing suddenly as you collapsed back against your mattress.

His fingers stopped moving as he pulled himself up, staring at your face. “_____?” His voice was filled with concern, his face suddenly very close to yours. With each movement of his body, his fingers twitched inside of you. You looked at him through hooded eyes, trying to slow your breathing.

“I’m fine Izuku…” You brought your hands to his cheeks, pulling him closer, peppering the corners of his lips with kisses, letting your eyes flutter closed. “You’re a quick study.” You teased, laying your head back a little, a small whine leaving you as he removed his fingers from you. You forced one eye open, watching as he licked your juices from his fingers. You bit your lip, using all the effort you had inside of you to sit up. “My turn.” You pushed him down, removing his pants and underwear in one fluid movement.

Your breath caught in your throat, though he wasn’t the tallest, he was certainly endowed in one area. You licked your lips, tracing your fingertips over his twitching erection. He was much longer than your ex, even if he wasn’t as thick. You watched his face as he blushed darkly, hiding his eyes under one arm. Moving across him slightly, one hand still teasing his member, you reached for the draw in your side table, glad you kept lube around still. Pulling the little bottle into the light, you moved back down his body, littering his body with kisses, paying special attention to his perked nipples. Popping the cap on the lube, you watched for his reaction. “I-is that… chocolate?” His voice breathed into the room, you smiled, glad the flavoured lube you liked so much spoke to him. You released his member for a moment dribbling the cool liquid between your breasts liberally. Closing the cap and tossing the bottle to the side, you shifted, using your breasts to capture his pulsing member. A broken groan left his throat as you squeezed the supple flesh around his member. His hips bucked a little, his tip poking out between your breasts. You grinned, glad you had judged right. Craning your neck, you ran your tongue over the eye of his manhood, moaning lightly at the taste of his precum and the chocolate lube. No longer in the mood to tease, you closed your lips around his tip, rolling your tongue over his coordinated with the movements of your breasts.

His whole body twitched, his moans etching into your brain. You moved faster, sucking a little harder, wanting nothing more than to give him his release. Dropping your breasts and replacing them with your hands, you took him deeper into your mouth, tongue flicking over the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. The action gained a guttural moan from the gorgeous boy below you, only egging you on. Glad for your practically non-existent gag reflex, you took a deep breath, before taking him deep into your throat, bobbing your head fast, hands moving to massage his balls.

He whimpered and writhed below you, hands gripping your sheets. You thought you could hear him trying to say something, but you couldn’t quite catch it. Pulling back slowly, you focused on his tip again, one hand stroking him firm and fast, the other still massaging his balls. You released him with a pop, taking a deep breath, just in time to see his entire being shudder. His hot seed splattered over your face, causing you to gasp. He collapsed against the bed, arm covering his eyes as he panted wildly. “I… I tried to warn… you…” He finally managed to pant out, lifting himself a little.

A pout firmly on your lips, you reached up, wiping his release from near your right eye, before licking the fluids from your fingers. He groaned, trying again to sit up. “I’ll… I’ll get you a cloth…” He pushed himself from the bed, staggering as he made his way to your bathroom. As he returned, you looked at him, a soft smile on your face. Gently, he rubbed the damp cloth over your cheeks, moving down to wipe the lube from your chest. The warmth in his eyes was almost too much for you, love swelling in your heart.

“Izuku…” you caught his hand, holding it in both of yours. “…I love you...”

His eyes sparkled a little as your words reached him, leaning in quickly, placing a sweet, loving kiss on your lips. “I love you too _____, so much.” He moved away from you a little, going to return the cloth to the bathroom. You watched as he left the room, before looking to your clock, a pout forming on your lips. You had class in the morning… which meant you couldn’t go any further. He returned to your side, finding you lying on your side on the bed, facing away from him. He climbed onto the bed carefully, arm snaking around you sweetly. “I don’t want to leave…”

“Its one am Izuku… we can’t do anything else…” You commented with a sad sigh. You wanted to feel that glorious member kiss your womb, but you knew you’d get another chance. “we can have another ‘lesson’ tomorrow… ok?”

You rolled in his arms, snuggling into his chest. It wasn’t the first time you’d slept in the same bed, his strong arms holding you close, it just felt right. “Ok…” His voice was soft, sleep coming fast for the both of you.

 

Your alarm blared through your room as you forced yourself awake. Midoriya was already awake, smiling at you sleepily, his hair messier than usual due to his sleep. You blushed, nuzzling into his neck. “How are you so damn cute in the morning?” You muttered into his neck, nipping at the mark you’d left the night before. He laughed awkwardly, squeezing you against him.

“We have to get up… or Iida will be here to collect us.” It would have been funny if he were joking, but on more than one occasion, the class president had hunted down anyone who was running late for homeroom. He sat up carefully, your arms still around his neck, bringing you with him. A whine left your form, body heavy from sleep. He moved you a little, cupping your cheeks gently, before kissing you. “Do you really want Iida to find me in here?”

“No… he can be hard to deal with…” You admitted, letting him go so he could slip back to his own room. Watching him go, only wearing his underwear, you smiled, the images from the night before would never leave your mind, no matter what happened between the two of you. Moving to your bathroom, you gave yourself a quick sponge bath, washing away as much of the extra sweat you could.

You were downstairs and ready to go within half an hour, shoulder bag tapping at your hip as you waited for your friends. You leant on the couch carefully, stifling a yawn.

“Midoriya! Bro!” You heard Kirishima’s overly excited voice echoing down the hall. Raising an eyebrow, you looked in the direction of his voice. “You and _____ have totally been dating! I knew it!” You could practically see Midoriya’s embarrassed face, hearing him whine out.

“She got you good with that one man.” Kaminari’s voice joined in, their footsteps audible now.

“Is it that bad?” His voice was small, the three teens finally coming into view.

“Dude, it looks like she attacked you with a vacuum.” Kirishima joked, slinging his arm around your boyfriend’s shoulders. You blushed darkly, biting your lip as their eyes found you near the couch.

“G-good morning everyone.” You managed to get out, wishing you could sink into the ground. “How did everyone sleep?”

“Oh, you know exactly how this guy slept!” Kaminari teased, elbowing Midoriya in the ribs. “I can’t believe your dating her man, she’s so hot!”

“Thankyou?” Midoriya managed to get out, slipping out of Kirishima’s grip. He jogged to your side, taking your hand carefully. You smiled at him shyly, turning to walk to the door with him. looking over your shoulder you shot a dirty look at your classmates, using your quirk to push the door to the dorm open. Midoriya squeezed your hand a little, smiling at you. “Guess we can’t hide it anymore.” He tugged you in front of him a little, cupping your cheek lightly, placing the sweetest kiss of your life on your lips. An eruption of ‘AWW’s’ filled the air as the girls from your class spotted you kissing your boyfriend. He broke the kiss, forehead resting against yours. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You breathed out, blushing at the attention you were suddenly getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this, I was listening to a playlist of NateWantsToBattle and AmaLee, which is actually what I pictured playing in the background.  
> heres a link to the playlist if anyone's interested in listening to it, i write with it on shuffle haha
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22i5dwk47jjhrvsnihygi2g4q/playlist/6tQAlVJrFaKUxjNofDStyx?si=ClfVy7AbQx2hUN_4WUzlzw
> 
> I have a slight headcannon that Izuku actually has more freckles over his body, but they're very light and hard to see...  
> Reader's quirk is like magnetism, the ability to move metal without having to touch it, hence why she can open doors ;)


	9. Dance like no one's watching {Kirishima fluff/smut Request NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request made by Kevin_Akimoto for a male reader x Kirishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this chapter on youtube, which holds the songs used throughout the chapter in the correct order, so please feel free to check it out :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKH6ssJD0dfulQZryAf4x0R2C2UUFNo0m
> 
> I had alot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it Kevin_Akimoto

 Stretching, you relaxed back on the couch. Your final exams had gone by without too much hassle, almost everyone in your class passing. Class had been let out, your friends having all separated out for the start of their summer holidays. You had a training camp with class A coming up in a few weeks, which had turned into a tradition for the long breaks between semesters since your first year. Though you started as rivals, your classes had become much closer, so much so that interclass relationships had started to spring up. Grumbling, you let your head fall over the arm of the couch, covering your eyes, trying not to think of the cute relationships that had sprung up around you. Being the kind of guy that liked to laze around on comfortable furnisher, you had a couch in your dorm room instead of a desk, the plush chocolate brown two-seater pressed to the left wall, opposite to your bed. You were the only one left in the dorm, everyone else having gone home to see their families. Unlike the others, you were alone, your parents abroad performing in America.

You felt your phone buzzing wildly in your pocket, the group chat between your classes going off.

 

**CREATI:** _I’ve had a wonderful idea! Why doesn’t everyone come to my place tonight!_

**CHARGEBOLT:** _like for a party?_

**CREATI:** _exactly! We deserve some time to relax…_

**BATTLEFIST:** _Great idea Momo, I’ll make sure everyone from our class is there!_

**REALSTEEL:** _Awesome idea! I’ll bring snacks!_

**DEKU:** _that sounds like a really fun idea Yaoyorozu, a great bonding experience for all of us! ^-^_

**REDRIOT:** _I’ll go grab Bakugo right now! PARTY! WOO!_

**________ {YOUR HERO NAME}:** _what time do you want us to show up?_

**CREATI:** _around 8? I’ll have mother prepare the ballroom!_

You could practically feel her bouncy excitement through your phone, sighing, you closed the app, flicking through your favourite social media site. Your mind floated to the excited comments from your friends, sighing as you opened snapchat. Quickly, you snapped a picture of yourself deadpanning the camera, captioning it quickly. _‘that moment when there’s a party and you’ve got no idea what to think’._ You sent the snap to most of your friends, laughing a little at some of the replies. Opening the last to arrive, you felt your lips twitch at the image on the screen. It was of Kirishima, towel wrapped around his hips, hair still wet from bathing, the caption hovering over his chest. _I feel you bro, man up and find something! Do you realise how many cute girls are gonna be there?!_ Throwing your phone to the other side of the couch, you covered your face. Of course, they were all excited to get together, and deep down, you were too, but not to see cute girls in party clothes, no, you were more excited to see your friends in an environment that wouldn’t end in a fight. Forcing yourself off the couch, you trudged to your wardrobe, finding something to wear. It was late afternoon when you exited the bath, wrapped only in a towel as you dragged your feet up the stairs to your room.

Your outfit was laid out on your bed. You sighed, hair falling in your eyes a little as you ran your fingers over the red and black plaid shirt, you hoped it would be enough. Your eyes caught your reflection in the mirror, watching as a few stray drops of water left silvery trails glistening over your slim form. You weren’t as well built as most of the others, your muscles refusing to tone up no matter how much hard you worked. You hated your body for that, and the fact you hadn’t gotten any taller since you started high school. Pulling yourself away from the image, you moved to dress. You tugged the ripped style charcoal shirt over your torso, before matching it with ripped ink black jeans that fitted your form perfectly, riding low on your hips but not sagging like most teens wore them. You rolled the sleeves of your plaid shirt up to your elbows lazily, before sitting to pull your black converse on. Nodding at yourself in the mirror, you scooped your phone back up from the couch. You had a few messages from the others, five from Tetsutetsu. You sighed, opening the thread.

 

**TETSU:** _We’re gonna get food before the party, you coming? {430pm}_

_You’re coming dude, we decided {435pm}_

_We’re coming to get you! {440pm}_

_Answer me dude, are you ok? {450pm}_

_I’ll be at the dorm in ten minutes. Be ready! {630pm}_

**TETSU IS TYPING…:** _{635pm}_

**______:** _take a breath man, I was in the bath. I’ll meet you out the front. {636pm}_

 

You sighed, rolling your eyes as you plugged your headphones in, the white cords showing starkly against your dark outfit, before tugging a slouched charcoal beanie over your hair, not having time to style it now. Luckily, it matched the style of your outfit perfectly, messy tufts of your medium length hair poking out. You snatched your shoulder bag from the hook on the back of your door, before reaching under your bed for the two secret bottles of Jim Beam you kept hidden there. Showing them into your bag, you made your way quickly downstairs, one of your earbuds dangling against your chest, the other playing music softly in your ear. You just managed to push the door open as you saw Tetsutetsu sprinting towards the dorms, a tick in his jaw. You waved slowly, an awkward smile on your face. “Hey dude.”

“Don’t ‘hey dude’ me! I was worried you’d gotten hurt or some crap.” Your best friend punched your shoulder. “What kind of man takes a two-hour bath before a party?” Shaking your head, you rubbed the aching spot on your shoulder.

“Whatever man, you love me.” You teased, bumping his side. You took a few steps ahead of him, grinning back at the grumpy teen. “Who’re we eating with?”

“We’re meeting Kirishima and Bakugo at a place near Yaoyorozu’s place.” He fell into step with you, the taller male pulling his phone out. People often teased you when they saw you and Tetsu together, since your head barely reached his shoulders. “I’ll let them know we’re on the way.”

“You didn’t have to come get me, ya know.” You stated, moving to walk on his other side so he wasn’t talking to your earbud.

“Yeah well… I know you aren’t usually one for parties like this.” Tetsu stated with a shrug. “I thought you might pansy out if I didn’t come get you.”

“Whatever man, I’m always down for underage drinking with my boys.” You stated in a matter’o’fact voice.

“Even when the girls are there too?” You scoffed at his reply, punching his shoulder. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders playfully. “Which one of them has you all awkward like this?”

“None of them.” It was a fact, you didn’t really like any of the girls like that. You didn’t hate any of them, a couple of them good friends of yours, but there was something about the atmosphere at a party with both genders that made you feel uncomfortable. You could spend hours chatting to Jiro about music or about training techniques with Uraraka, but as soon as you added alcohol and the expectation everyone had for you to hook up with one of your friends… everything changed. “I don’t get how as soon as we start drinking everyone thinks I’m gonna stick my tongue down my friends’ throats.”

“I know man, but its just how it is.” Tetsu shoved you a little as you made it to the train station. “People don’t get that you can just be pals with a chick.”

“Like your just pals with Kendo?” You smirked as you watched his cheeks flush.

“That… is different.” His relationship with the class rep was difficult to explain, every now and then you were sure they were dating, but then you’d see her with other guys. Chuckling, you found an empty seat on the train, kicking your legs up to get comfortable, Tetsu taking a seat across from you. You opened snapchat again, angling your phone to get Tetsu’s irritated face in that snap with your legs, captioning it quickly. _Irritated steel-boy kidnaps innocent water-child… reward for his capture: ½ bottle Jim Beam._ You flicked the message to Kirishima, chuckling to yourself. Gaining a look from your friend, his eyebrow raised at you. “You are such a dork.” Tetsu stated plainly, kicking you across the hall.

“Takes one to know one.” You poked your tongue out at him. Your phone lit up as you received a reply from Kirishima. His face was close to the screen, Bakugo’s annoyed face in the background. _We’ll save you innocent water-child! The steel-boy will pay!_ You snorted at the reply. The rest of train ride was filled with joking and playfights, the teen heroes acting like anyone would expect of normal kids heading to a party, exchanging stupid snaps with their friends, and making ridiculous phone calls.

When the train arrived at the right station, you jumped up from your seat, smirking at Tetsu. “Bet I can get off the train first!” You bolted for the door, not giving him a chance to start before you called your contest to light. Throwing yourself from the doors, his hand catching your shirt roughly.

“Like hell ______!” Tetsu chuckled, your feet still inside the train door, body suspended horizontally over the platform. He held you in place as he stepped around your form, feet landing on the platform before you. You struggled a little, but only succeeded in landing face first on the grubby concrete. Helping you up, Tetsu chuckled again, shaking his head. “Lucky for me you’re so short.” He winked, turning to walk towards the exit. “If you were any taller I’d never be able to outrun you.”

You pouted a little, cheek aching where it had collided with the concrete, showing your hands in your pockets as you walked behind your friend. “I’ll get taller one day.” You muttered, speeding up to walk next to him.

 

The takeaway place came into view as the sun began to dip low in the sky, though your friends, who assured you they were waiting out the front, were nowhere in sight. Speeding up a little, you made it a few paces ahead of Tetsu. You rolled your eyes, even after you were so late, they hadn’t shown up yet? You heard a muffled grunt from behind you accompanied by a triumphant cheer. Turning, you snorted a little as you spotted your friends. Kirishima had his quirk activated, fingers pointing at Tetsu’s throat as Bakugo held the silver haired teen’s arms. Kirishima grinned at you, something in your stomach tightening. “You’re safe now water-child.” He joked, using his full hero voice. “Run free and escape this dangerous villain.” Surprise filled your eyes, had your redheaded friend really convinced the usually grumpy blonde to play along with your joke?

Tetsu struggled free, frowning at you with a pout gracing his lips. “Villain?”

“I may have told them you kidnapped me.” You chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck.

“You also promised half a bottle of booze to anyone to rescued you!” Kirishima cheered, walking forward to sling his arm over your shoulders. “You better pay up bro, my sidekick has a terrible sense of humour.”

“Shut up Shitty Hair!” Bakugo snapped at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. It truly amazed you that your blonde friend could keep his pants up when he had his hands in his pockets, his crotch practically at his knees.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got the goods.” You shoved your friend a little, turning back toward the takeaway. “Let’s get some food, I’m starving!” You lead the group into the takeaway, glancing over the menu.

It took longer than expected for the four of you to get your food, the takeaway extremely busy, being the first Saturday night of summer break. Stomachs finally full, you left the takeaway place, making your way slowly towards the party. It was nearly 9pm, meaning you were ‘late’, not that it mattered, the only people who arrived early to a party didn’t really know how to party. You stopped into a convenience store on the way, collecting some mixers for your alcohol, and the snacks Tetsu promised in the group chat, which ended up being a couple of bags of chips. Knowing Yaoyorozu it wouldn’t matter, she would have gone all out with food for her guests. Staring up at the gates, you could hear the music from the street. It wasn’t overly loud, just coming from a different area of the house than expected. You pressed the buzzer on the gate, wincing a little as her excited voice reached you. “FINALLY! We’ve been waiting for you!” The gate opened slowly, allowing you entrance into the extravagant grounds.

Making your way up the driveway, you spotted a few of your friends making their way around the yard, towards the guest house. Raising an eyebrow, it never ceased to amaze you just how rich Yaoyorozu was. She ran over to your group as you neared the building. “Mother said we can use the guest house for the party, so we don’t keep her and father up all night!” She grabbed at your hand, tugging you ahead of your friends. “Jiro’s waiting for you!” You looked back at your friends with pleading eyes. Tetsu reached for you, only to grab your shoulder bag, a grin on his lips.

“Have fun with Jiro dude! We’ll look after your supplies!” Kirishima grinned at you, slinging his arm over Tetsu’s shoulders.

You shot a glare at them, allowing the bust girl in front of you to drag you away. “You guys get one bottle! If I get nothing, I’ll kill you!” You scoffed at them as they agreed half-heartedly to leave you some of the drinks you had supplied. “I’ll hunt you down after yeah?” Turning back to Yaoyorozu you cleared your throat, walking next to her now. You heard your friends faintly answer with a ‘yeah’ before your attention was on the excited girl next to you. She had let you go, bouncing slightly as she walked. “So… why is Jiro waiting for me?”

“Because the two of you are in control of the music silly!” The cheery girl exclaimed, throwing her arm in the air. “Jiro! I found him!”

You waved at her, a half smile on your lips. “Since when was it decided I was helping with the music?” You asked once Yaoyorozu was gone.

“Didn’t you read the chat” Jiro asked, sitting cross-legged as she connected her equipment. “Tetsutetsu and Kirishima said that you and I should do a set together… Momo wouldn’t let us refuse.” You shot a glare into the crowd of teens behind you, when you got your hands on your friends you were going to wring their necks. “It’s only one set… then we can just put your party playlist on.” She said with a small smile.

“You’re ok going up in front of everyone?” You knew she could get embarrassed preforming in front of your peers. She shrugged, standing up slowly. “I’ve got you with me.” You bit your lip a little, nodding. She did have you, but that didn’t make the situation any less awkward. You glanced at the items she had set up, swallowing, how did she get her hands on that? Leaning in its stand, you spotted your black and bloodred Fender Stratocaster big apple strat guitar, the coloured lights that floated lazily in time with the music highlighting its strings.

“Jiro… how did you…” You started, following him towards the instruments.

“My dad.” She stated plainly, shrugging a little. “He was with your parents last week and they asked him to bring it home for you.” Setting up the drum machine. You had a little stage to work on, the entire ground floor of the guest house the perfect place to hold a concert. It had been so long since you played in front of people, but you and Jiro often played together when you were alone. Since your parents were in a hugely popular band and Jiro’s father often helped them compose songs the two of you had known each other for over half your lives.

It took the two of you half an hour to set up properly, choosing from the songs you both knew perfectly. You had Kaminari waiting on the sidelines to work the lights, wanting to make your performance a real show. As you took your positions, a smile formed on your lips. The lights suddenly cut out, silence falling over the building as you stepped up to the mic, Jiro in position next to hers, her foot resting on the control for the drumming machine. You took a deep breath through the mic, feeling everyone’s eyes shift towards the stage. In an instant, you began. “Do you have the time… to listen to me whine… about nothing and everything all at once!”

“I am one of those, melodramatic fools… neurotic to the bone no doubt about it.” Jiro continued. The stunned silence that had fallen over your friends disappeared instantly, cheers erupting as the lights for the stage lit up.

Your voices melded together perfectly, turning songs that were usually sung by one person into the perfect punk rock duets. Your face split into a grin as you played and sang with your childhood friend, each song flowing perfectly into the next. Between the third and fourth songs, Jiro took a small break, rushing off to get a drink, leaving you to play an epic solo on your guitar. You took your own break between the eighth and ninth song, hunting your own drink down. You spotted Kirishima leaning against the makeshift bar Yaoyorozu had near the back of the room. You jogged up to him, holding your hand out. “My drink please dude.” He chuckled softly at you, handing you a 1L bottle of coke. You gave him a dirty look, until you cracked the lid, sniffing the liquid. The strong scent of Jim Beam filled your nose, putting the grin back on your lips. “Thanks man, I better get back before Jiro loses it.” You took a long swig of your drink, making your way back to the stage.

Taking another swig of your drink, you looked out over the crowd of teens dancing as Jiro rocked out on her bass guitar. Your drink seemed to be stronger than usual, lowering your inhibitions slightly. Thoughts of your friends filled your mind, the perfect song etching itself to your soul. Jiro’s playing slowed and stopped watching you. You could still see Kirishima’s perfectly red hair bobbing where you’d left him. You licked your lips, moving over to Jiro, breathing in her ear lightly as you got close enough to whisper. “I wanna add a song, you know it so its fine…” You took a breath. “You and I, by Anarbor… ok?”

“Yeah we should be able to fit that in before the finally.” She said with a small smile, watching as you took your place at your mic again.

You grinned out at the crowd, fingers twitching as you prepared yourself, running through your memory, the beginning of the song coming forward. The lights changed slightly, focusing on you more than before, your hand twitching down as you played the first cord. “Without you, there’s no reason for my story…” Your eyes focused on the redhead near the bar. “And when I’m with you… I can always act the same!” Memories of your time with the redhead filled your head. You found yourself singing directly to him, though no one else would ever know. “Forever, yeah if we’re together… we can make it better~”

 

Kirishima bopped his head along to the music as he listened to your voice. He could feel your eyes on him, a small smile forming on his lips. The way the light played off your face as you moved with the music giving him little chills. He had taken control of your shoulder bag, sending Tetsu and Bakugo off to enjoy themselves while he waited at the bar for you. He sipped the strong drink in his hand, the lyrics to the heartfelt song you sang reverberating with him.

Mina perched up on the bar, sitting next to his elbow. “How awesome is this! They’re like rock stars!” She squealed, leaning against her friend.

Kirishima nodded, leaning against her a little. “Yeah, we’ve got some pretty awesome friends.” His eyes were locked on you, hoping to catch you looking at him again. The song changed again slowly as you took another swig from the drink Kirishima had given you. He smiled a little, eyes focusing on your lips as you licked them. As the last song started, Mina’s face blocked his view. “Mina… move.” He grunted, frowning a little.

Her cheeks were darker than usual, her eyes sparkling as she stared into his eyes. “You like him!”

His cheeks flushed, almost matching his hair as he shook his head. “Yeah right, he’s a guy!” He took a quick swig of his drink.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you… you wanna touch me too… every way and when they set me free… just put your hands on me…_

Your voice reached him again as he pushed Mina away from him. “Go annoy someone else…” With a pout she left him, dancing her way into the group in front of the stage.

As the song ended, he swayed a little, watching the way you squatted down, doing something that he couldn’t see before straightening up and slinging your arm over Jiro’s shoulders. The slightest pang of jealousy ran thought him, making his shake his head. Pushing himself from the bar, he collected a second 1L bottle of drink for himself, before he left your bag where you would see it, making his way outside.

 

You jumped down from the stage, grinning as your friends cheered for you. You had finished your bottle of drink, desperately needing another. You made your way through the teens, finding your bag where Kirishima had been leaning, confusion knitting your brow together. Had something happened to your friend? Sighing, you slung your bag back into place on your shoulder, making your way towards the stairs to find your usual group. You paused at the bottom of the stairs, pulling your phone from your pocket as you heard a notification ding between songs. Opening the message your lips pulled into an angry pout. Tetsu had the phone above his head, giving you the perfect view of your class president between his thighs, his member in her mouth. _Don’t bother coming to find me dude, your songs got the chicks all hot and heavy._

Kicking the bottom step, you turned to make your way back to the dancefloor. You opened a second 1L bottle, having found the rest of your group had conveniently mixed all the bottles you had. Taking a few big mouthfuls, you placed your bag back on the bar. Before you could turn you felt multiple sets of hands on you. “_____! Come dance with us!” Ashido cooed as you turned, finding Uraraka, Hagakure, Tsunotori and Tokage all standing with her. You shrugged, taking another big gulp from your drink, your head spinning.

“Sure, why the hell not!” It wasn’t unusual for you to dance with the girls, they were your friends after all. You danced around with the girls, laughing, and drinking the whole time. Soon, you felt yourself stumble a little, catching yourself at the last moment. “Uh… if you’ll excuse me… I need some food.” Your words slurred a little, the alcohol you had consumed reaching its full effect. You moved to head to the door. Making your way to the next room, you found a buffet of snacks practically sparkling.

 

Outside, Kirishima kicked a rock as he finished his second bottle of drink. Where did Mina get that idea? There was no way. He had received the snap from Tetsu earlier, depicting himself getting lucky. A blush crept onto Kirishima’s cheeks as he thought of the image… though it blurred and changed as his imagination took over. He could see you between his legs, your eyes staring up at him, that stupid half smile on your lips. He shook his head, throwing the bottle he was holding. He knew it wasn’t a bad thing to be interested in a guy, but deep down inside, he was afraid. Afraid you wouldn’t accept his feelings.

Blinking a little, he looked up as he heard someone walking towards him. Mina waved, Uraraka bouncing a little next to her as they found him. “What do you want Mina?”

“Aww don’t be a party pooper…” Uraraka said with a little pout. “Come dance with us!” Mina nodded quickly, agreeing with her friend. Kirishima sighed, going inside, and enjoying the party would keep his mind occupied for a while… and he could get another drink.

“Fine, but if anyone grabs my arse I’m leaving.” He joked, standing up. He followed the girls inside, blinking as he spotted Tokage and Tsunotori tugging you back towards the dancefloor, your cheeks chubby as you tried to swallow whatever you had been eating. He chuckled a little, shaking his head. As he got closer, he cleared his throat. “I’m just gonna grab another drink girl, I’ll be right there.” He snuck over to where he could see your bag waiting, grabbing one of the last drinks inside. He took a long drink, letting out a loud ‘ah’, before jogging over to join the girls.

 

Music thumped around you as you danced, feeling a little better now you’d had something to eat, though your head was still spinning. A grin formed on your lips as Mina and Uraraka re-joined the group of dancing girls. From the corner of your eye you spotted a flash of red spikes, your heart speeding up.

Your friend grinned at you, dancing with he girls around you. You grinned back, glad to not be the only guy dancing still. Your body flowed with the music, jumping a little to the faster paced songs, bumping shoulders with your redheaded friend every now and then. A small jolt went through you as your mind floated back to Tetsu’s picture, though it was different… you were there in place of Kendo, Kirishima’s red hair gracing the image. You blushed darkly, trying to move away slightly. You suddenly felt surrounded, every girl from your two classes blocking you in. You scoffed a little, continuing to dance. You couldn’t help but watch the way Kirishima moved, he was awkward, but in a good way. It was cute the way he tried to copy Mina’s erratic dances. A soft sigh left you, thinking about all the times you and the redhead had danced like this with your friends, usually Tetsu was with you, but that wasn’t always the case.

The lighting changed slowly, vibrant colours replaced with sweet cool blues and greens, the music slowing. You stiffened a little, knowing what was happening. Usually when the music slowed… the girls would start to gang up on you, trying to pull you away to stick their tongues down your throat. Backing up a little, you felt something hard against your back. Turning, you swayed a little as you spotted Kirishima. The lighting changed his face completely, softening it. Your mouth hung open as you watched him. He wasn’t too much taller than you, making it easier for you to watch his eyes. They stared back at yours, your heart suddenly in your throat. The gentle love song playing in your ears confusing you even more than the boy in front of you.

Your face began to burn as he leant closer to you, eyes never leaving yours. Before his lips could connect with yours, you ran. You could hear him calling your name, hurt in his voice, but you couldn’t stop. You sprinted up the stairs as fast as you could, stumbling a little in your drunken state. You threw open the door to one of the bedrooms, barrelling inside. Your heart pounded, the sound reverberating in your ears. You heard a gentle knock at the door, but you couldn’t bring yourself to answer.

The door opened slowly, revealing a concerned looking Kirishima. “Bro, I’m so sorry.” His voice was shaking, closing the door behind him. “I wasn’t thinking… the whole atmosphere made everything weird… my head feels so fuzzy…” Was he trying to play it off as a drunken mistake? “I just… you looked so damn…” Kirishima continued, pacing in the room with you now.

You stared at him, the moonlight from the window illuminating his face just right. He was so handsome, the concern he felt written into every pore. Taking a breath to steady yourself, you took a step closer to him. You swayed a little, grabbing his shoulder. He blinked, looking at you, his cheeks tinged pink. You could see his sharpened teeth through his lips as his mouth hung agape. You felt the world moving around you, but looking into his eyes, you felt steady. Your hand moved from his shoulder, gripping the front of his shirt. You had to know if these feelings were real, if this was why you never wanted to hook up with any of the girls, no matter how gorgeous they were. You pulled him closer, crashing your lips into his.

Everything around you seemed to freeze, waiting for his reaction. His hands landed squarely on your hips, pulling you closer as he returned your hungry kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed as you ran your tongue along his lips, could taste the Beam he’d been drinking. Your arms wrapping around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him, fingers tangling with his hair roughly. Everything made sense, this feeling, it was right. A gasp left you as one of his hands slipped to your arse, the kiss heating up as he pulled your bottom lip between his. He sucked and nibbled your lip, beginning to move. You clung to his neck, changing the kiss to your advantage, it was your turn to suck his lip, feeling your back press to the wall. A hungry moan escaped your lips, tugging his hair more so he pulled back a little, giving you more control. You hooked your foot around his ankle, tugging it so he fell to the ground with you on top of him.

Your hips shifted, grinding against him as your tongues fought against each other, gaining a throaty moan from the redhead below you. You moved one hand, trailing it down his body. You found yourself sitting on one of his legs, his knee supporting you as you tugged at his belt. Breaking the kiss, your lips searched his jawline, finally removing his belt. You sucked and nibbled his neck, pushing your hand into his jeans, groaning lightly as you found what you were looking for. You’d seen his member before but feeling it in your hand was a whole different experience. It was thick, only partially hard as you squeezed it a little. He groaned and writhed below you, arching his hips into your hand. Your felt as if you weren’t controlling your actions, moving on pure instinct. You hooked your hands in his jeans, tugging them down to free his now fully hardened member. You stared at it as it twitched, a little precum dribbling down the side.

You could hear his strained breaths as you closed your hand around his member again. The moonlight shining on him made the little trail of precum glisten, begging you to taste it. Leaning closer, you ran your tongue along his hardened shaft, shivering a little at the feeling, your own member fighting against your jeans. Your eyelids fluttered a little as you rolled your tongue around the tip, tasting all, you could, your hand stroking him a little faster. You felt him shifting as you closed your lips around his tip, sucking slowly. You lifted your eyes, looking up at him. His eyes were heavy with lust, his lips parted slightly as he hissed in pleasure. You continued to suck and lick his member, stroking at a steady pace, watching his face. His hand reached for the back of your head, tangling in your hair. At some point in your wild make out session you had lost your beanie, making it easier for him to grip the back of your head. He didn’t force your head down, making you smirk a little around him. Taking him deeper into your mouth, your fingers brushed over his balls, gaining an animalistic groan from the redhead. He pulled your head up a little, causing you to release his member.

His lips found yours again before you knew what was happening, the kiss rough and hungry. His spare hand slipped along your back, squeezing your arse. You moaned into the kiss, hand still pumping his member, eyes squeezed shut. He gripped your jeans, holding you head in place with his other hand, tugging the denim down. Your head spun as you felt his fingers on your naked flesh, feeling him smirk against your lips. His calloused hand rubbed at your arse, fingers brushing against your entrance slightly. Your breath caught in your throat, arching your back a little. You had touched yourself there before, but not often. The feeling of his fingers gently teasing your entrance causing your eyes to roll. He broke your kiss, panting a little, dragging his fingers back, pressing them to your lips, in silent request. You shuddered, licking his fingers sloppily, successfully lubing them up. You buried your face against his neck as he pushed a wet finger against your entrance the hand stroking his member faltering.

You saw stars as he thrust his finger into you, biting his neck roughly. It didn’t take him long to add a second finger, pulling you up with his free hand, staring at your face. Your lips fell open, little grunts of pleasure leaving you with each of his movements. His pants still around his knees, he shifted you onto his lap, half laying back, supporting you with his knees again. You straddled his hips a little, hands falling against his chest as you tried to keep balance. You could faintly hear his fiddling with something while he prepped you, the pleasure coursing through you too much to concentrate on something trivial. A whine left your lips as he removed his fingers, kicking his jeans away. Your eyes flew open as you realised what was happening, the familiar feel of latex brushing against your entrance. You had used condoms before, finding it easier to please yourself with protection so your lazy arse didn’t have to clean up as much mess. His lips slammed into yours again as he pushed into your entrance, the fire and hunger in his kiss almost the opposite to his gentle probing of his member. Your fingers dug into his clothed chest as he thrust gently against you, your hips pushing back against him until he was fully inside you, each movement causing his tip to kiss your prostate.

Your entire body shuddered as you rutted your hips against him, desperate for more friction. His hands gripped your hips, helping you move, his lips finding your neck as he moved a little faster inside of you. Your own member sandwiched between your stomachs, your shirts having rolled up, twitched, and ached at the feeling. You didn’t trust yourself to speak, trying to shift your body. He paused his movements, teeth grazing your jugular as he wrapped his arms around you tightly, flipping you suddenly, member never leaving your insides. You yelped out, legs wrapping around his hips as he began to thrust again wildly. The pressure on your own member moved, until you closed your hand around it, enough room between your sweaty bodies for you to rapidly jerk yourself. Hungry moans left you as the pleasure built inside your body, the sound of his hoarse grunts pushing you closer and closer. Your free hand gripped his shoulder as your release exploded forward, the pressure building inside of you finally releasing, his name dripping form your lips. Your walls clenched around him, his body shuddering as you felt his member twitch inside you, he crashed his lips into yours again as his release came swiftly, a blur of emotions swirling wildly in your head.

Kirishima collapsed against you, his crimson eyes taking in your face, his member shrinking inside of you slowly. You opened your mouth slowly, your voice hoarse, weak from your actions. “Eijiro…” You had never used his first name, but it tasted like honey on your tongue. “I love you.”

You closed eyes, not sure you wanted to hear his reply. He lifted himself above you again, cupping your chin lightly. “…I love you too…” He confessed, causing you to open your eyes. His eyes were dark, truth written all over his face. He leant in, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss, before he rolled off you. He removed the soiled condom, tying it carefully and throwing it at the waste bin next to the bed. Looking down at you, he smiled, it was different to his usual grin, softer, filled with feelings. Groaning a little, he lifted himself from the floor, swaying a little, before he held a hand out for you. You took it gently, forcing yourself from the floor to join him. He didn’t move far, tugging you into the bed with him, before wrapping the two of you in the plush blanket. You snuggled yourself against him, a blush creeping across your cheeks as his arm wrapped around your waist. Closing your eyes, you rested your head against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

 

A groan left you, your body aching painfully as the sun disturbed your peaceful slumber. Opening one eye, you took in your surroundings, trying to remember what happened the night before. Why did your arse hurt? As you blinked slowly, you felt something shift behind you. Your eyes flew open in shock, flashes of your wild night filling your mind. You almost screamed, hands flying to your mouth to stop the sound. A grunt behind you brought you back to reality, his nose nuzzling into the crook of your neck, hands pulling your body closer to him. Your breathing became uneven as three words bounced around your head. “ _I love you.”_

“Calm… down…” he grumbled behind you, placing a gentle kiss on your exposed skin. You rolled in his arms slowly, your partial morning erection brushing against his thigh. As your eyes found his, you felt yourself calming a little. He was smiling sleepily at you, eyes only half open. “Morning bro.” He half laughed, nuzzling his nose against yours.

“Morning…” You breathed out, still half staring at him. Before you could question him, you heard your phone buzzing wildly somewhere on the ground. You grunted, trying to ignore it. Success, it stopped ringing, only for Kirishima’s to start.

His phone was somehow on the bed, lifting it, he sighed, pulling you closer again as he answered. “Morning dude.” He held the phone lazily, nuzzling at your neck as he watched your face.

“DON’T YOU MORNING DUDE ME! WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!” Bakugo’s voice screamed through the phone. A small smile played on your lips as you watched him roll his eyes.

“Its not that late… what’s your problem?” Kirishima’s voice was so calm, how could he be so calm with Bakugo screaming at him like that.

“WHERE. ARE. YOU?”

“I dunno man, one of the bedrooms… I passed out drunk last night.” He nipped your neck, smirking a little. You covered your mouth, a dark blush forming on your cheeks again. “I’ll be down in a minute, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He hung up on his friend, throwing the phone to the end of the bed. Kirishima shifted again, pressing his lips to yours slowly. “We better get up… before he comes up here and blows the door open.”

“Y-yeah…” You weren’t sure how else to respond, swallowing your nerves. “Uh… Kirishima?”

“You don’t have to keep being so formal bro, your mine now… you can use my name.” He chuckled, pushing himself up, hovering over you. “Don’t worry… I won’t go spreading it around until your comfortable…”

“I…” You smiled a little, punching his shoulder. “You better not dude, or I’ll tell everyone that you have a tiny dick.”

“Oh really?” A smirk formed on the redhead’s lips. He pushed his hips against you slightly, even soft his size was impressive, pressing against your hip. “You sure about that?”

You pouted a little, pushing him off you. “Oh, shut up.” You pouted, hissing as you sat up. Fuck your body hurt, he really had wrecked you. He ran a gentle hand through your hair, a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll be gentler next time… promise.” He kissed your cheek. He left the bed a moment later, collecting his jeans from the floor. “By the way… I didn’t take you for the kinda guy that didn’t wear underwear.”

“I didn’t take you for the kinda guy that screwed someone’s brains out on the first night.” You retorted, catching your jeans as he threw them at you. A small smile on your lips, you watched him dress, dark marks visible on his neck. You blushed, looking away quickly. “Hey dude…” You pulled your jeans on carefully, wincing as you shifted around. “I love you.”

He grinned at you, that trademark grin that would haunt your every thought. “love you too bro.”

You grinned back at him, glad that things hadn’t changed that much. Standing slowly, you finished dressing, before following the redhead out of the room. You were slow, body protesting to every movement, losing sight of Kirishima as he started down the stairs. “Oh, damn man! Some chick attacked your neck!” You heard Tetsu yell from the bottom of the stairs. Your cheeks burnt as you reached the top of the stairs.

“Really? Guess I didn’t notice.” Kirishima joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You didn’t notice someone attaching themselves to your neck?” Tetsu chuckled awkwardly, throwing his arm around the redhead’s shoulders. You finally reached the bottom of the stairs, popping the collar on your shirt, hoping the hide the marks on your own neck. Tetsu turned on you, blinking a few times. “____! I’ve been looking for you…” His forehead crinkled as he started to put two and two together. “Wait!”

“Told you I didn’t notice one of the girls attaching to my neck.” Kirishima joked, elbowing your friend in the ribs. You smiled awkwardly, following the redhead to the door, punching him in the shoulder as you walked. He gasped, fake horror in his voice. “What did I do?” He chuckled, slipping his arm around your shoulders as you walked.

“You’re a jerk.” You muttered, looking over your shoulder at Tetsu. “You coming dude?” You smiled at the shocked look on his face, his jaw hanging open as his eyes shifted between the two of you.

“U-uh… yeah! Coming!” He jogged to catch up with you and your new boyfriend. “Guess your music wasn’t just getting the chicks hot and heavy huh?” He joked, placing his hand on your beanie, jerking it around so your hair fell in your eyes.


	10. I'm sorry but we cant {Iida fluff/smut request NSFW} {PART 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was requested by dolphin80789.
> 
> Iida is all about following the rules... even in a relationship... can you change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few more liberties than I meant to with this one, as I had a similar chapter planned before the request came in, so it took longer to write than expected...  
> links will be at the end of the chapter for reader's outfit and a few other bits ;)  
> Iida wears his hair pushed back in this chapter as I absolutely love the look {like when he and the others are going to rescue Bakugo}  
> I also aged them up a little... putting them nearly halfway through their third year so the plot would work better
> 
> I hope you enjoy it dolphin80789, I absolutely loved writing it!

 

Crossing your arms, you sighed, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your outfit was nice, but it wasn’t good enough, you wanted something that would blow your boyfriend’s mind. Turning back to your wardrobe, you threw a few more sport crop-tops on the bed. You were spending the rare day off with your boyfriend, having agreed to having a training battle to decide what you would do for the rest of the day, instead of just going on a normal date. You had been dating Iida for a year now, happier than anything that your anniversary happed to fall on your day off. Over the course of your relationship, you had gotten used to his oddities, but there was one thing that always bugged you. He followed the rules too closely. Just once, you wanted him to break a few rules and treat you like the woman you were. You weren’t sure he’d remember why that day was special, but you hoped he would.

A smirk crossed your lips as you found the crop-top you were searching for, testing the white lycra carefully, before pulling it over your sports bra. Your breasts pulled the letters slightly, the top barely fitting your chest, smiling at the sight in the mirror. _Ingenium_ scrawled across your chest. The crop-top was custom made for you, as a fan piece for Iida’s older brother when you were in your first year, though now during your third year you were surprised it still fit. You added a pair of skin-tight white and blue shorts, that barely covered your curvaceous rear, to your outfit. You pulled your long hair through the back of your cap, nodding at yourself in the mirror. Your outfit was perfect. Grabbing a baggy t-shirt from your floor, you tugged it over your torso, not wanting to show off too much before you left the dorm. Stretching your arms above your head, you made your way out of your room, heading to the common areas to wait for Iida.

Stretching your body while you waited, you watched as a few others from your class floated in and out of the room, few of them interested in getting up before the sun on their day off. By the time your boyfriend entered, you were sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out as far as you could get it, the other folded in close to your body. You pushed yourself against your leg, easily gripping your toes, successfully stretching your legs and back out to your satisfaction. You looked up at your boyfriend, smiling at the blush that graced his cheeks. You couldn’t see his eyes behind his glasses, the lights above you reflecting on the glass. “Good morning Tenya.” You smiled at him, standing slowly. You shook your body loose, before standing on your tiptoes, kissing his cheek.

“Good morning indeed, _____.” He smiled awkwardly at you, looking around the room. “Are you ready to go?”

“Mmhmm, if you think you can keep up~” You teased him, slipping past him, making your way outside before breaking into a jog. He was next to you in an instant, his quirk making it hard to outrun him. You pouted cutely at him, bounding a few paces ahead of him, turning to face him as you jogged backwards. “That’s no fair Tenya~ You’re cheating~” You sang as you activated your quirk, little puffs of air ejecting from your Achilles tendon.

 “Using my legs isn’t cheating ____.” He replied, speeding up a little. You huffed, pushing yourself to keep up with your boyfriend’s speed, though your quirks were similar, he was still much faster than you.

It didn’t take the two of you long, arriving at the training grounds in record time, the first colours of morning kissing the sky above you. You groaned, kicking your shoes off. Your quirk used extra heat gathered from the world around you to propel you forward with the little vents over your Achilles tendons, but the excess heat would pool in your feet. You let out a gentle moan as your feet met the cool ground, watching as your boyfriend stretched his arms. He had his back to you, giving you the chance to throw off your baggy t-shirt. Walking closer to him, you leant your face against his gorgeous back, the feel of his toned muscles stiffening slightly at the contact. You loved the way he’d stiffen up when you touched him, as if he were still a nervous child. Snaking your arms around his waist, you squeezed him lightly. “You sure you’ll be able to train properly with me? You won’t pull your punches just because I’m a girl?” You knew you weren’t weak, but up against Iida’s impressive physique your strength stood no chance.

“I won’t hurt you…” His voice was a little higher than usual, gently touching your arms to tug them free of his waist. “… I would never hurt you.” He turned, still holding your arm, his eyes widening as he saw your half-naked form. His cheeks darkened a little, clearing his throat.

You smiled, stepping back a little and spinning on your heels. “What do you think? Aren’t my new training clothes perfect? ~” He pushed his glasses up his nose a little, nodding.

“You look very nice.” He turned away from you, taking a deep breath. A pout formed on your lips, crossing your arms under your breasts.

 

Iida could barely contain himself. What were you wearing? He took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to push the perverted thoughts that were rising in his mind back down. When he turned back to you, his heart skipped a beat, the sight of you standing there sulking ripping through him. Your perfect lips jutting out in the most beautiful pout, your eyes hidden by the cap you insisted on wearing whenever you trained. The lettering on your chest caught his eyes again, the slightest hint of a smile tugging on his lips. He had known you since the two of you were children, since your families had such similar quirks, but it wasn’t until halfway through your first year of high school he’d truly noticed you.

You had grown into such a beautiful woman, and he had to fight himself every moment to not throw himself at you, breaking every rule there was in love. He had to wait. It wouldn’t be long and the two of you would be finished high school and he could take the next step. He shook his head a little, the fantasy of asking you to marry him clouding his mind from the task at hand. In truth, he already had the perfect ring, the rose-gold band covered in intricate rose pattern, leading up to a large pale square-cut sapphire, a few small diamonds filling out the design. He had taken Tensei with him to help him choose which ring would suit you perfectly. A goofy smile formed on his lips as he pictured your face when he presented you with the ring.

 

You sighed, frustrated as you felt his eyes on you. Clenching your fists, you turned to him fully. What was he daydreaming about? The silence was grating on your nerves. The sound of your vents activating filled the quiet morning as you threw yourself at your boyfriend. He barely had time to block your attack, eyes shocked as he was forced a few steps backwards. He opened his mouth, but you didn’t let him speak, the moment you landed in front of him you swung your leg, connecting with his, throwing him off balance. His engines whirred as he used them to correct himself in the air. You jumped out of his line of attack, dodging his attack easily.

This continued, the two of you dodging attack after attack, the sun slowly illuminating the grounds fully. You stood your ground, panting heavily as sweat dripped down your exposed stomach. He didn’t look much better, panting as he moved to attack again, his glasses slipping down his nose a little. An idea sparked in your head, darting forward you avoided his punch, slipping between his arms, cupping his cheeks lightly, before pushing his glasses back up for him. He faltered in his movements, letting his guard down as your body crashed into his full force, knocking him off-balance in his exhausted state. He fell backwards, landing heavily on the ground, you perched on his stomach, thighs squeezing him lightly. You had him pinned, a tired grin forming on your lips. “I win, Tenya. Now I get to choose what we do next.” You leant in, kissing him softly.

“What did you say earlier…?” He mumbled into your lips, hands resting on your thighs. “That’s cheating?” He laughed softly, sitting up, shifting you in his lap.

“Yeah, but when I cheat its cute.” You teased, resting your forehead against his. He shifted you, holding you by the waist as he stood, before placing you on the ground. You pouted again a little, having been enjoying your time in his lap. You let out a breath, looking at the sun carefully, before your stomach growled. “I think we should go back and shower.” You smiled softly, taking his hand as you moved back towards your discarded shoes and t-shirt. “Then you’re taking me to the amusement park.”

“You did win our battle… so it’s only fair.” He released your hand as you redressed, taking your shoes from you. He took your hand again, carrying your shoes as you made your way back to the dorm. The trip back was much slower than your morning run, giving you time to enjoy the beautiful campus that you called home. The soft grass beneath your feet releasing its sweet scent to your nose in the warm spring morning.

He walked you all the way back to your dorm, only pausing to allow you to open the door. You placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, pressing your chest to his. “Wanna come in?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be showering?” He queried, watching as you took your shoes from his hand, placing them in the little shoe cupboard near the door.

You looked at him seriously, removing your shirt again, before tugging the lycra crop-top from your frame, watching as his cheeks flushed again. “Yeah… but you can use mine.” Due to your quirk, you had convinced them to allow you to have a full shower in your dorm, needing the cold water in the hot summer nights to keep you from overheating and damaging your legs and feet.

His hands began to move robotically, face very serious. “____ you know we can’t do something like that in the dorm! What would our teachers say if they heard about it? We are representatives of this hallowed school- “

“Yeah ok,” you cut him off, pouting a little as your plan failed. “I get it.” You huffed, taking his hands in yours. “Your too uptight Tenya.” You pecked his lips, moving away from him. “I’ll meet you downstairs in half an hour.” You pushed him gently out of your room, closing the door in his face.

 

Iida stared at the door in front of him, blinking a few times. Were you mad at him? He turned, making his way towards the elevator. His cheeks flushed at the memory of your chest pushing against his, only clad in a sports bra. He placed a hand over his chest, smiling a little. He entered his room to collect an outfit to wear to the amusement park, slipping a little box into the pocket of his chosen pants, before making his way back downstairs to shower. He went over the morning in his head, crossing his arms as he waited for the water to heat up. You were being more forceful than usual, but he didn’t know why.

Stepping under the scalding spray, he let his mind wonder. Images of you filled his mind as he ran his hands over his body, washing the training grime from his skin, wet hair falling over his eyes. He felt his body twitch with need, the memory of your lips still on his, he shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He didn’t have time for that, you were waiting for him. Rinsing the suds from his body, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his hips.

 

Flattening your skirt carefully, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You did a little spin, whining aloud, looking at your phone. “I don’t know guys, what if he doesn’t like it?” You spoke, looking at your outfit again.

“He’ll love it,” Yaoyorozu’s voice sounded from your phone. “You spent hours hunting for that outfit, you know his tastes better than any of us ____.”

“Exactly! Iida would love anything you wore, but you went out of your way to pick that outfit.” Uraraka’s voice joined in. You were in a three-way call with your two best female friends, having dragged them all over town the week before to help pick your outfit.

The blue-grey skirt reached your midthigh, accompanied by a white 3/4-sleeved crop-top and dark blue cardigan. The slightest slither of your flesh showed between the high-rise skirt and the crop-top. You finished the outfit with knee-high velvet boots and rose-gold bracelets. Your hair fell in loose curls around your shoulders, the colour complimenting your skin perfectly. The alarm chimed on your phone, telling you that you only had a few minutes to get downstairs to meet Iida. You sighed a little, picking the device up from the desk. “I’ve gotta go ladies, wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” They chimed together, the line going dead. You slipped your phone into the hidden pocket on the inside of your skirt, the device now invisible to anyone who may try to steal it. Checking the light natural look make-up, you had applied, you nodded to your reflection, adding a second layer of tinted lip balm before making your way downstairs.

A small smile tugged at your lips as you spotted him standing near the couch. He wore a simple powdery blue polo-shirt and khaki pants hiding the true beauty of his form from strangers’ eyes. But to you, he looked delectable, his large shoulders filling the shirt out just right, his pants hugging his glutes. He had his hair slicked back slightly, a style that you had only seen him wear once before. As your heels clicked on the floor he turned, adjusting his glasses. You heard him take a deep breath, his cheeks blooming to life with a deep red blush. You waved a little, your smile widening. “Sorry I took so long.”

“Not at all ____! You’re barely two minutes late!” His hands moved as he spoke, moving closer to you. You laughed softly at his dorky actions, slipping your hand into his once he was close enough.

You leant in, pecking his cheek, before pointing to the door. “Let’s go, before I starve to death!” You started towards the door, shifting yourself to hug his arm as you walked. You felt a shiver run though his body, making you smile more.

You plonked yourself in his lap on the train, since there was only one free seat available. He opened his mouth to protest, but you shook your head, placing a finger against his lips. “If anyone more deserving boards we’ll get up, but for right now… just let me enjoy the trip.” You rested your head against his shoulder, your arms looped around his neck to balance yourself. He was quiet for most of the trip, the leg you weren’t sitting on tapping slightly, you sighed every now and then, wishing you could read his mind. There was obviously something bothering him, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. A few stops before you had to leave the train a large group of elderly women boarded the train, meaning your time on Iida‘s lap was over. You stood carefully, moving aside with Iida so a sweet older lady could take your place on the seat. She thanked you, commenting on how beautiful you were. You blushed, shaking your head. “Thank you, ma’am, travel safe.” You shifted awkwardly, losing your balance slightly as the train began to move again.

Iida’s arm wrapped around your waist carefully, pulling you against his chest to help you keep your balance. “Are you alright?” He spoke softly, using his free arm to hold the supports above you and balance himself. You nodded, resting a hand against his chest.

“I’m ok… thankyou Tenya…” Your heart pounded as you stood there in his arms. A few of the elderly ladies cooed over the tender embrace in front of them, your cheeks flushing more.

 

Iida thought his heart was going to explode, holding you safely against his body as the train jostled forward. He didn’t want you to get hurt but having you so close to him was doing things to his body. You gripped his shirt every now and then as your balance shifted, new waves of heat reaching his cheeks. Couldn’t you feel his heart racing under your hand? He didn’t know what to talk about. Trying to think of anything to keep his mind off the partial erection forming in his pants. School? No that would make you mad. Training? No… that would make him think about you in that outfit again. He couldn’t think straight with you pressed against him like this.

“Iida… do you know what today is?” Your voice was so small, as if you were afraid of his answer. His brows knitted together, looking down at you. The sadness that enveloped your usually cheerful face shook him to his core.

“It’s… Sunday…” he spoke slowly. “The seventeenth of June…” As he thought of the date, his eyes widened. How could he forget such an important date? “The same day that… one year ago… I asked you to be mine.” So that was why you had been acting strange. He had forgotten your anniversary… what kind of boyfriend was he? Did he even have to right to ask you to marry him? His mind went to the little box in his pocket, biting the inside of his lip.

 

Your heart swelled as he spoke, tears threatening your eyes. The train lurched to a stop as you threw your arms around your muscular boyfriend’s form, squeezing him tight. “You did remember!” You pushed yourself up on your tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. A few of the women on the bus cooed a gain, the blush creeping back onto your cheeks. He held you in his arms, the conductor clearing his throat.

“Right…” Iida mumbled, leading you from the train.

You stared around you as you arrived at the park, clinging to his arm. You weren’t sure where you wanted to start, until your stomach growled embarrassingly. You blushed darkly, staring at the ground. “Let’s start with some lunch.” Iida chuckled softly, leading you towards the food stalls.

Carrying your takoyaki you pouted up at your boyfriend. “You are before we left, didn’t you?” His stomach hadn’t growled, and he didn’t buy himself anything to eat, only an orange juice.

“You really shouldn’t skip breakfast ____, its not good for you.” He commented, sipping his drink as you walked. You pouted up at him, munching on one of the delectable little octopus balls.

“If you didn’t wake up before the birds I wouldn’t have to skip breakfast.” You commented, pausing to throw your rubbish in the bin. “Come on, I know where I wanna go now…”

You dragged your poor boyfriend all around the amusement park for the rest of the day, taking every opportunity to sit in his lap, hold his hand or just touch him in general, dusk falling as you came to the last attraction. You gripped his hand as you stared up at the haunted house, swallowing. It was the last thing you wanted to do, but it was the best place to rub yourself against your boyfriend without being too obvious about it. He looked down at you, his face showing little emotion. “We don’t have to go in if you’re scared _____.”

“N-no I want to…” You spoke softly, more to yourself than him, taking a step towards the building. Reluctantly, your boyfriend followed behind you.

 

Iida frowned a little, watching as you made your way into the haunted house. He didn’t understand how someone who could fight villains with the best of them couldn’t handle a little haunted house. The cliché ghosts and ghouls didn’t bother him too much, he had seen true fear… and this little house wouldn’t be able to hold a candle to that. He held your hand as you made your way into the narrow hallways of the building. With each little scare, you pressed yourself harder against his arm, breasts squishing around his arm. His heart fluttered a little, pulling his arm free from your grip, only to place it protectively around your shoulders. You squeaked as another obviously fake creature jumped out at the two of you, hiding your face against his side. “T-Tenya… I think I’ve had enough…” Your voice was filled with fear, causing him to look down at you. You had tears brimming your eyes, your lip quivering. Something snapped inside of him, he had to get you to safety. Determination filled him, pausing to swoop his arm under your legs, holding you close to his chest. You hid your face in his chest, his heart pounding as he activated his quirk, the engines in his legs destroying his pants as he rushed you to freedom.

He didn’t stop until he reached the U.A. campus, going full burst to reach the dorm before you realised what was happening. He rushed you to the safety of your bedroom, placing you on the bed carefully, kneeling in front of you. He cupped your face gently, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from your eyes. “I told you we didn’t have to.” He leant in, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against yours. “You should have listened…”

“I-I’m sorry… I just…” your lip was still quivering, sniffling a little. “I wanted to be brave.”

He chuckled a little, fingers reaching around your head to tangle with your silky hair. “You don’t have to prove your bravery to me ____, I love you just the way you are.” He pressed his lips to yours slowly, pushing as much of the love and admiration he felt for the beautiful woman in front of him into the kiss as he could. “You mean more to me than anything in this world, if they were to tell me I could no longer be a hero… but you were by my side… I would still be happy.” He let one hand fall to his pocket, closing them around the little box that held all his hopes and dreams. He was one step closer to being with you fully, while still sticking to the unwritten rules of relationships.

 

You were vaguely aware that you were no longer outside, but your every breath was occupied by Iida’s words. You moved a little, looking at him as he pulled back from you. You blinked a few times, staring at him as he produced a little square box from his pocket. A hand flew to your lips as you stared at him, fresh tears dripping down your cheeks. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring you had ever seen, littered with your favourite stones. You almost laughed, of course your boyfriend brought you the most extravagant ring you could imagine. “T-Tenya…”

“_____...” his face was so serious, but the love in his eyes made your heart pound. “Will you do me the honour- “

“YES!” You cut him off, throwing yourself at him. You peppered his face with kisses, the box slipping from his hand as you caused him to fall backwards. You couldn’t take it anymore, you loved him more than anything and you wanted to show him that. Pressing yourself against him more, you kissed his lips passionately.

There was a slight hesitation in him, before his hands found your hips, squeezing them as he returned your kiss. Your lips danced together, a soft groan escaping your boyfriend as you nipped his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly, brushing his tongue against yours as you moved your hips against him slightly. A blush forming on your cheeks as you felt him hardening below you. Breaking the kiss, gasping for breath, you stared down at him, moving your hips a little more. He took a shaky breath, squeezing your hips a little, his voice strained. “____... we can’t…”

You groaned loudly, pushing down against him more. “Screw. The. Rules.” He wasn’t going to ruin the best day of your life just because he wanted to be a good boy. He grunted, his hips jerking against you. Gasping, you took in the look on his face, the usually serious look in his eye cracking… slowly being replaced with lust.

He lifted himself a little, his hands slipped to your thighs giving them a firm squeeze, before he slipped them under your skirt. His eyes locked on yours as he lifted you by your arse, your legs looping around his hips as he pushed you against the back of your door. You gasped again, your heart pounding as he slammed his lips into you, hips pressing to your core. He was usually so gentle with you, afraid to get too close, had your words really changed him that much?

His lips left your lips, traveling along your jaw with purpose. He nipped at your neck a little, grinding his hips into you. You moaned out, hands flying to the back of his head, gripping his hair. You could feel heat pooling in the pit of your stomach, his actions lighting a fire that had been doused for so long. He pulled back for long enough to tug his polo-shirt over his head, using his hips to keep you in place against the wall. Tentatively you ran your fingers over his pecs. You had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but it was different now… now he was giving himself to you. One of his hands moved back to your arse, squeezing it lightly as the other moved to tug your cardigan away. He took a deep breath as he leant in, kissing you hungrily. His free hand snaked up your back, gripping the zip on your crop-top, tugging it free, the fabric falling loose around your breasts.

You lifted your arms, removing the sagging fabric, revealing your white and powder blue lace front-clasp bra. You felt his member twitch between you, a blush rising to your cheeks. His fingers danced across the exposed skin of your chest, sending sparks though your body. Never in all this time had he touched you like this, it felt so good… you may become addicted. Trailing his hand between your breasts lightly, he gripped the clasp, pulling back from his attack on your neck to stare at you. Your hips moved against his a little as he unclasped your bra, your breasts practically sighing in relief as the cool air breathed against them.

Biting your lip, you fought the temptation to cover yourself, watching his face as he stared at you, cheeks pink. His breathing was laboured as he leant in, capturing one of your nipples in his lips. You gasped, arching into him. “Tenya!” You squeaked out his name as he teased your sensitive nipples, massaging your breasts with his large, strong hands. Your womanhood twitched desperately as you rubbed yourself against the erection straining in his pants, the friction doing nothing to relive the throb inside of you.

He grunted a little, releasing your breasts in preference to your thighs, carrying you to the bed. His hand shook a little as he gripped the zip to your skirt, the look in his eyes making your stomach do flips. You reached up, cupping his face gently. “Please…” You breathed, removing his glasses so they wouldn’t get broken.

 

The shaking in his hand disappeared, yanking the zip down so he could remove your skirt. He hovered above you, staring down at your body, panting a little. Iida couldn’t stop now, you were so beautiful, and begging him for more. You looked so fragile below him, lips parted slightly as your chest heaved with every breath. Placing a hand on your inner-thigh, he leant in, capturing your lips with all the wanting he had pushed aside in the past year. The soft mewl that left your lips sent a new wave of heat to his groin, his member throbbing painfully against his pants.

His fingers brushed the silken fabric of your panties, the damp heat surprising him a little. He broke the kiss, watching you as he ran his fingers over you again. His mind clouded as he watched the pleasure contort your features. Your hand flew up, gripping his arm, eyes locking onto his. “W-wait…” Were you going to stop him now? His body twitched in protest, he couldn’t stop… not now. “You first…” You breathed out, making your way to your knees.

Moving, Iida let you lay him back, his stomach doing flips as your delicate hands brushed against him as they fought with his belt. He desperately tried to keep his eyes focused on you, his lack of glasses making it harder. He hissed out as the pressure of his pants finally left his aching member. He licked his lips, watching your face as you stared at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Were you having second thoughts? Was he not what you expected? As he opened his mouth to question your pause, your slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, squeezing gently.

 

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, your gorgeous boyfriend throwing his head back against your mattress as you ran your fingers over his throbbing erection. He was much bigger than you’d expected, the sight of him initially shocking you. The moment his fingers had brushed your covered pussy you made the decision that you had to touch him first, in case he changed his mind halfway through. Stroking him a little faster, you used the little trickle of precum that leaked from his tip to help your hand glide along his shaft easier. The sounds leaving your boyfriend’s throat shook you to your core, egging you on in your actions. You had watched enough videos in the last few months to commit the technique to memory, skilfully pushing him closer and closer to ecstasy.

A shaky breath left you as you leant closer, running your tongue over the eye of his shaft. His head jerked up, eyes wide as he stared at you. You shifted yourself a little, repeating the action, watching as his eyes rolled back, collapsing against the mattress again. A smile formed on your lips as you pumped him more. Lowering your lips around his tip, you shivered happily at the taste. As you took more of him into your mouth, his hand found the back of your head, stroking your hair tenderly. Soon you could no longer push him deeper, your gag-reflex refusing. You whined a little, but didn’t force yourself, simply stroking the portion you couldn’t suck. You felt him shudder below you, his hand gripping your hair a little more, trying to pull you back.

You pulled your mouth back with a huff, pouting up at him. “Tenya…” Was he really going to make you stop halfway through?

“I… want to touch you.” His voice was hoarse, the want etched in his words. He sat up carefully, pulling you into his lap. “I want all of you… I can no longer hold back.” He pushed his lips to yours, hands wandering your body until they found your panties.

You shivered a little as he forced you to stand, tugging your panties down your thighs. Instinctually, your thighs pushed closed, hiding yourself from him. His callused fingers found their way to your inner-thighs, prying them open carefully, his face serious, cheeks dusted with pink. You found yourself against your pillow, his lips on your neck again as his fingers traced over your velvety heat. He sucked at a spot on your neck that caused your toes to curl as a finger tentatively slipped inside of you. You whimpered in pleasure, clinging to him as he moved it carefully, each movement building a pressure inside of you. Fireworks erupted around you as he added a second finger, curling them slightly inside of you. You couldn’t find your voice, nothing but sultry whimpers and moans escaping your lips.

His mouth found yours again as he moved his fingers faster, kissing you desperately. Your head span as the pressure inside of you only grew. A small whine you as his fingers pulled back from your twitching entrance, the pressure had been so close to exploding, the lack of stimulation causing it to dull slightly. You stared up at him, eyes hooded in pleasure, blinking slowly as you watched him move between your thighs, one hand stroking himself as he pressed his tip against you. He didn’t move, watching your face. Your nostrils flared a little in excitement, arching against him lightly, head nodding slowly. The feeling of his thick member pushing inside you gently made you scrunch up your eyes, you had never felt anything so satisfying, no matter how much it hurt. The feeling of your body stretching to accommodate him setting your nerve endings on fire. His head fell against your shoulder as he shuddered, finally fully sheathed inside of you. He was panting, the feeling of his member twitching inside you driving you wild. After a moment, you pushed your hips against him, whimpering a little, begging him to move.

His hips moved a little robotically, movements slow and gentle. You clung to him, moving with him hungrily as the pressure inside of you began to build again rapidly. With each movement his actions became more intense, more animalistic. Your nails scratched at the taught skin of his back, mewling happily as the feeling inside you threatened to bubble over. You couldn’t speak, your walls clenching around him desperately as the pressure inside of you exploded. You screamed his name, your quirk activating slightly, puffs escaping your feet as your walls caught his member in a vice-grip. His voice came at a whimper as he twitched inside of you, a searing heat filling you deep inside, your name dripping from his lips. You couldn’t move, exhaustion flooding you suddenly, still clinging to him as you slipped into unconsciousness, your brain unable to handle the intense flood of feelings that washed through you.

 

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, no idea how long you’d been asleep. You were snuggled in bed, your boyfriend’s chest rising and falling gently below your cheek. Moving slowly, you felt a pleasant ache rush through your body. Smiling lightly, you wiggled your way free of your boyfriend’s grip, slipping out of bed carefully. You lifted his polo-shirt, tugging it over your head carefully, the soft fabric kissing your thighs lightly as it fell around you. Kneeling on the ground carefully, you found the box he had presented you before your world changed forever. Biting your lip, you lifted the beautiful ring to your finger, surprised when it fit you perfectly. Sitting on the edge of your bed, you collected your phone from the floor, opening the camera. You could feel him shift behind you, lifting himself from his slumber. His chin rested on your shoulder as he sleepily tried to see what you were doing. Holding your hand over your chest, the ring very visible in the camera, you snapped a photo, Iida’s tired smile filling it out perfectly. You sent it to your friends, captioning it quickly. _So… I got engaged today._

Turning your head, you pecked him lightly on the cheek. “Hey…”

“Hey…” He replied, his voice thick with sleep. He rested his forehead against yours, eyes fluttering closed again. “_____.” He breathed your name, his hand finding yours against your chest. “I love you.”

You nuzzled your noses together, lacing your fingers with his. “I love you too Tenya… so much.” A comfortable silence filled your room as you snuggled back into your boyfriend… now fiancé, the world had never felt so perfect.

The silence didn’t last long, loud excited screaming filling the hall outside of your room. You let out a soft sigh, placing a gentle kiss on Tenya’s lips as he drifted back to sleep, forcing yourself from the bed, you slipped a pair of panties on under his polo-shirt, opening your door to greet your friends, the two bouncing excitedly outside. You pressed a finger to your lips, stepping outside to fill them in on the details of your day, leaving your lover to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outfit : https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/327848047869362028/ {credit to the actual model in the photo haha i found it on google and fell in love}  
> ring: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/327848047869362034/


	11. So you're into that? {Bakugo fluff request}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Strudel
> 
> Bakugo catches you reading some nsfw fanfic on the dorm couch, his ideals of you shattering instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun and cute to write. I kept it short because I feel like I need a tiny break from the smutty trash I've been writing the last few days haha
> 
> hope you enjoy Strudel, I've got one like this planned for Midoriya, since you mentioned them both haha

 

Bakugo felt the tick form in his jaw as he spotted you. You were snuggled into the corner of the couch, headphones squishing your messy hair into place, that stupid smile on your face as your eyes darted across your phone screen. Why did you have to be so cute? He hated it. He hated that he couldn’t help but want to be close to you. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he made his way across the common area. He needed to clear his head, get the image of you out of his mind. He kicked the doors open, escaping into the chilled autumn air.

 

You bit your lip lightly, scrolling through last few chapters of your favourite fanfiction. You had been following the story for months now, but with everything going on at U.A. you had missed three chapters. The intense scenes the author depicted bringing a heat to your stomach. The main character in the fic was just like your real-life crush, right down to the ashy blonde hair and terrible attitude. You didn’t care that you were perched on the dorm couch, no one was around, which meant it was the perfect chance to catch up. You had been reading for nearly two hours, just getting to the juicy part. You knew your cheeks were red, a tingling in your lower body sending jolts through your nerves. Everything around you disappeared as you read the intense chapter.

 

Bakugo’s eye twitched as he spotted you. You were still sitting there? He watched the way you chewed your plump bottom lip, a shiver running up his spine. Were you sick? You were so red. Your eyes were still glued to your screen. Huffing, he gave into the temptation, moving around the room. He leant on the back of the couch, careful not to touch you as he read over your shoulder. His mind almost exploded as he read the explicit nature of the work on your phone. A small smirk formed on his lips, a blush gracing his cheeks. So, you were into dirty stuff? He could comply with that. His hand clamped down on your shoulder, pushing one of your headphones away from your ear, his irritation ebbing from his voice as he spoke.

 

“What the fuck are you reading?” You practically screamed as someone had their hands on you, that all to familiar grouchy tone reaching your ear as your headphones fell from your ears. Your ears burnt as your bush deepened, taking over your entire head.

“A-ah… Bakugo!” You stuttered, locking your phone quickly. How long had be been standing there? What had he seen? “What do you m-mean?” Damn it, you needed to stop stuttering. You shrugged his hand from your shoulder, standing from the couch quickly. He stood behind the couch, arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. His cheeks were dusted with pink, an eyebrow raised at you.

“If you need release like that… you should’ve just come to me.” His voice didn’t sound as confident as it usually did, avoiding your eyes. Your mouth dropped open, staring at him. What was he saying?

“W-what?” You breathed out, staring still.

He rubbed the back of his head, his free hand dropping into his pocket. His body was rigid as he spoke, irritation on his lips. He said something that you couldn’t quite hear, making you move closer to him. You questioned him again, the after effect of reading the smut on your phone clouding your judgement. As soon as you were close enough, he grabbed your face with one hand, it wasn’t as rough as you would have expected. Was Bakugo cupping your cheek?! Your head was spinning as you stared at him. His face was so close, you could feel his hot breath on your lips. “I said.” He spat right in your face, irritated and angry eyes locked with yours. “If you’re that horny you should have come to me.”

Your eyes widened further, the feeling of his lips crashing into you filling your mind. Your hands moved on their own volition, gripping the shirt over his chest, pulling yourself closer to the rough kiss. Your senses filled with him, his scent, the feel of his skin against yours, the tingle in your bottom lip as his teeth nipped at it.

As suddenly as it started, you found yourself falling over the couch, the contact with your brash blonde crush severed. You lifted your head, staring at him as he moved away, hands jamming into his pockets again. You opened your mouth to yell at him, only to be cut off by the sound of footsteps. “DUDE!” Kirishima’s cheerful face appeared at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at you and the blonde for a moment, before he made his way to Bakugo’s side. “I got something awesome in the mail!” Your mind was racing as the conversation between the teen boys melted around you. By the time you snapped out of it, you were alone, phone buzzing in your hand. You blinked a few times, opening snapchat to check the message.

_My room tonight. Don’t be late._ You didn’t have to question who it was from, the image of his grumpy face staring at you from behind the snap. You could practically feel the puff of smoke escape the top of your head, holding your phone tightly against your chest, the lingering tingle of his kiss on your lips.


	12. Dont leave me! {Midoriya fluff request SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Midoriya work for the same agency... but your feelings for him were buried so deep... could he ever have feelings for you too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Songbird  
> I really enjoyed this chapter... it was something different... angsty and fluffy at the same time haha  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I'm not sure if I need to put trigger warnings on this chapter, as I dont think its too triggery... depends how you are with hospitals and feelings haha

 

Crossing your arms, you sighed, watching as your friend rushed around the tiny office the two of you shared. You had come up from high-school with them, it still surprising you that Midoriya could be such a popular hero and such a massive dork at the same time. You watched as he tripped over his own feet, running with a pile of paperwork to his desk. Getting up quickly, you knelt next to him, shaking your head. “You know, if you weren’t in such a rush you wouldn’t trip so easily.” You helped collect his paperwork. “We’re supposed to go on patrol, soon right?”

“O-oh _____.” He beamed at you, sitting back on his legs a little. “Yeah, if you’re ready.” Did he have to have that stupidly cute smile on his face? You sighed, standing up carefully, holding a hand out to him. Deep inside, you couldn’t bring yourself to dislike the clumsy man, still harbouring a crush that developed during your teenage years.

He had a tiny blush on his cheeks, taking your hand as he stood. He pulled his hand away almost as soon as he stood, rubbing the back of his head. “We should go get changed.”

“Yeah.” You smiled a little at him, turning to make your way to the locker room. Why did he have such an effect on you? Was it because you were so different? He slipped into the role of hero so easily, but you had to work so hard. Your face was a lot more like Bakugo’s… perpetually looking irritated or angry. You didn’t feel that way, but your face wouldn’t convey your true feelings. Wrapping your hair into a bun, you quickly changed into your hero costume, the blacks and reds melding together perfectly over your slim body. You had barely any skin showing, a hood pulled over your head, a mask pulled up over your nose. Your eyes twitched as you took out your coloured contact lenses, neon irises staring back at you from the mirror.

Making your way out of the locker room, you spotted your friend, his costume still the same as ever, deep greens playing against his hair. You smiled a little under your mask, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The streets were quiet, few villains around the quiet mountainous area you were patrolling. Your agency liked to send you and Midoriya great distances away from the city, so your influences reached more than just the local population. You knew Midoriya didn’t mind, but it bothered you. You would have to travel so far for no reason other than to plaster your faces on TVs. A cloud rolled over the sun, dulling the light around you.

That’s when you heard it… the feral cry of a villain. Turning quickly, you saw the enormous man sprinting at the two of you. “Midoriya, on your six!” you called out, jumping out of the way as your friend prepared himself to attack, blocking the attack from the wild looking villain. His entire body was gigantic, the beast would have put All Might to shame in his hay day, a barbed tail flicking behind it wildly. Your irises vibrated slightly as you tried to help your friend.

 

Everything was a blur as Midoriya fought the strange villain. Where had he come from? Why did he just keep coming? He flipped the beast away from himself, not having enough time to ask any questions. That’s what you were for, your quirk allowing you to get inside a villain’s mind, see their motives and plan a way to stop them. The villain caught his arm, twisting it painfully, a vicious voice hissing out. “NOW!”

Midoriya couldn’t move, a sharp pain stabbing his side. His eyes travelled to the pained spot, eyes widening as the barb from the beast’s tail retracted from his side. His head felt woozy as he kicked himself away from the beast, landing awkwardly a few meters away. Vaguely he could hear something coming for him, but his movements were too sluggish to see what was going on. He blinked slowly, the next thing he focused on was blood. It splattered across his face as he saw you fall.

 

You cried out in pain, having thrown yourself between Midoriya and the second villain as it attacked, a large portion of your side missing. His voice screamed out wildly in your ears, your eyes focusing on your green-haired friend as he flew at the villains, not pulling his punches. There was a rage in his eyes, something you had never seen before.

You tried to sit up, pain shooting through your body. You had to stop him before he killed someone… or himself. Struggling to your feet, you swayed a little. “Deku!” You screamed out, watching the blood flick from his fists as he pummelled your attackers. He froze, pulling back from his attack, turning to you. You sniffled a little, dropping to your knees. “Stop… please…” you could hear sirens in the back of your mind, but the world was going black.

He skidded to your side, placing his hand over yours, holding your injured stomach, tears brimming his eyes. “No… no no no… _____... stay awake ok?” he moved your body, balancing you on his knees a little. You could see the fear in his eyes, blood still speckling his face, hiding his freckles from your view.

“Your freckles… they’re gone…” you reached up, your vision slowly going black. “I prefer you with your freckles.” You cupped his cheek weakly. “Izuku…” You breathed his name, your fingers smudging the blood as your hand fell from his face, unconsciousness taking you.

 

Midoriya cried out, pulling you tighter to his body. “____... don’t be gone…” He cradled you, eyes flicking around wildly as he spotted the police appearing near him. “You!” He stood, holding your motionless body to his chest. “Can you handle those two?” He used his head to indicate the villains lying unconscious not far from him. The policeman he spoke to nodded, opening his mouth to speak. “I don’t have time to explain!” Midoriya yelled, holding you tighter as he activated ‘One for All’, rushing you to the nearest hospital.

He crashed through the doors, running straight to the desk. “Please… I think she’s dying!” He couldn’t think straight. He didn’t want to lose you… not like this. He had so much he wanted to do with you still. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, staring at the shocked nurse in front of him. “Please.” He whimpered out again, stiffening a little as two large male nurses came to his sides, gently taking you from his arms. He shook his head as you were taken into the ER, sitting on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Why hadn’t he just told you how he felt? Why did he have to be such a coward? His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it, his mind filled with the image of your broken body. Your skin had been so ashen, your eyes blank as you stared up at him. He hugged his head to his knees tighter, a broken sob escaping his throat. You had cupped his face so tenderly, the last words you spoke burned into his memory. _“I prefer you with your freckles… Izuku…”_

His ears twitched a little as he heard the news report over the radio. “ _TWO INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS VILLIANS HAVE MANAGED TO STRIKE A MASSIVE BLOW TO THE HERO COMMUNITY TODAY. WHILE ON PATROL THE HEROES DEKU AND _____ {your hero name} WERE ATTACKED, LEAVING ____ GRAVELY INJURED. WITNESSES SAY SHE THREW HERSELF BETWEEN THE SECOND VILLIAN AND DEKU BEFORE HE COULD BE INJURED HIMSELF.”_

He rocked back and forth, his side aching where the villain had pierced him with its tail, but the pain in his body was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Voices around him faded to barely anything as the guilt over your injuries washed over him. What kind of hero was he if he couldn’t even protect the woman he loved? Not that he ever admitted those feelings to anyone. His tears wouldn’t stop falling as he thought of the future he had envisioned for the two of you, like photographs disappearing into a black void.

He jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, his face snapping up to stare at its owner. Fresh tears flowed hard, staring at his friends as they stood before him. How long had he been sitting here? When had they arrived? A broken cry left him as Uraraka wrapped her arms around him, tears running down her own face. He could faintly hear Iida asking the nurses about your condition, but nothing stuck in his mind. “It’s all my fault.” He cried, clinging to his sobbing friend. “I should have protected her.”

“No Deku!” Uraraka’s own tear strained cry joined his. “____ threw herself into battle just like you would have… she’s the reason you’re still here!”

“But what if she dies before I can tell her I love her!”

“She isn’t going to die.” Todoroki’s voice filled his ears, the taller male standing above him.

“That’s right, because you got her here so fast the doctors were able to stop most of the bleeding quickly.” Iida stated, arms moving robotically, a silvery tear gracing his cheek. “Now come on, the doctors want to have a look at you too.”

 

The first thing you noticed was the steady beeping coming from your right. You couldn’t move, your body ignoring your attempts. Your eyes fluttered a little, a flickering light visible above you. What happened? When did you leave the battle? You tried to lift your head, pain shooting through your every nerve. An oxygen mask shifted slightly on your face, forcing air into your lungs.

“Guys! She’s moving!” A cheery voice erupted in your ears, before Uraraka’s bright face appeared above you. “____?”

You blinked up at her a few times, unable to reply. A second face appeared with hers, Kirishima staring down at you. “Wow dude, do you know how long you’ve been asleep?”

You groaned a little, your weakened body still protesting almost all movements. “No.” You managed to get out, your bed moving below you a little. As you were forced into a seated position, you spotted Uraraka holding the control for your mattress. You blinked slowly at her, the mask over your face shifting a little.

“I’ll go get the doctor… can you watch her Kirishima?” Uraraka asked, putting the remote back where to belonged. He nodded, standing close to your bed as you watched the cheerful girl leave.

“Why?” You managed to croak out. Why matched so much of your current situation. Why were you here? Why were they here? Why were you in a hospital? Why wasn’t Midoriya with them? The last thing you remembered was Midoriya’s tears as you lay in his arms.

“Oh! Of course, you don’t remember!” Kirishima plonked himself on the edge of your bed, smiling at you. “Let me fill you in on what I know!” he grinned brighter, flashing you those pointy teeth. “You remember the fight, right?” He waited for you to nod weakly, before continuing. “That was two months ago…” Your eyes widened, questions filling your head. “We’ve been taking turns sitting with you… so we can still work…” He rubbed the back of his head, looking to the door as Bakugo entered holding two cups of coffee. “It took us two weeks to convince Midoriya you’d be ok with the rest of us watching over you as well…”

“You scared us, fuckwit.” Bakugo commented, shoving one of the cups into Kirishima’s hands. “What kind of idiot throws them self between Deku and an attack like that?!”

“Hey, be nice… she’s only just woken up.” Kirishima elbowed the blonde, before turning back to you. “You were really lucky you know? If that attack had been any stronger it would’ve taken your guts with it. Midoriya got you here fast… maybe faster that Iida would have… so the doctors fixed you pretty quick… but you just wouldn’t wake up. They moved you back to Tokyo, hoping that you’d wake up in the bigger hospital.”

“It was the blood loss that kept you unconscious for so long.” A strange new voice filled your ears. Your eyes turned to the door, a doctor walking into the room with Uraraka following close behind. “We’ve been monitoring you closely, you will be weak for a while, but you should make very close to a full recovery.” He began doing his doctor thing, checking your eyes, your pulse and temperature, before removing the oxygen mask. “I need to go and make a few calls, if you need anything call one of our nurses.”

“Thankyou.” You spoke a little louder than before, your energy returning to you a little. “Ochaco…” you looked to your friend, a tiny smile on your lips. “Can I… have my phone?”

Tears were brimming your friend’s eyes, nodding her head fast as she brought you the gadget. Weakly, you lifted an arm, taking it. You looked to Kirishima and Bakugo, face filling with determination. “Kirishima… I want… a selfie.” You held the phone out to him. “With all of you.” With each word your voice came back stronger. You watched as he moved to take your phone, tugging Bakugo into the frame. Uraraka shifted next to you, tears falling down her cheeks. You smiled as you looked back at the odd group on the screen.

“So… why a selfie?” Kirishima asked as he handed you the phone back, allowing Bakugo to move away from your side.

“I’m going to… send it.” You replied softly, looking at your screen. Attaching it to a group message between all your friends, you captioned it quickly. _I’m back bitches._

 

Midoriya sat silently at his desk in the main office of his agency. He didn’t know how to feel, being at work without you was weird. He wanted to be at your side, making sure you were getting better. He jerked a little as his phone buzzed against the wooden desk. It must have been one of his friends checking in on him. Blinking slowly, he read the heading of the message. He hadn’t seen that heading in months. That was your group chat… the one no one was game enough to use while you were in your coma. He opened it quickly, hands shaking as the image graced his screen. Kirishima was grinning widely at the screen, holding an uncomfortable looking Bakugo in frame, while Uraraka smiled through her tears, but what really caught his attention was your bright eyes staring back at him, the tiniest smile playing on your lips.

You were awake! Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood up from his desk, his chair crashing to the ground. He didn’t look at his boss/manager as he rushed to the door, still holding his phone tightly in his hands. The second he was outside, he activated his quirk, jumping between buildings, speeding towards the hospital.

Reaching the doors, he couldn’t bring himself to enter. What was he going to say to you? Did he have to tell you now? Was he ready? He thought of the darkness that had threatened to take him when he thought he’d lost of. He had to tell you the truth. He couldn’t make his legs move. Why wouldn’t his legs move?

“Oi Deku! If you don’t move it, she’ll go back to sleep!” Bakugo’s voice reached his ears. Midoriya lifted his head, staring up at his friend. He was hanging out of a window on the second floor. Your window. He took a deep breath, running into the hospital.

 

Your head was spinning, a side effect of moving around so much after being asleep for two months. Kirishima had moved from your side, grabbing at Bakugo’s shirt, trying to pull him back inside the window. “Be careful! You’ll fall.”

“I wont fall!” Bakugo snapped at him as he moved back, complying to the redhead’s request. A smirk stretched onto his lips, looking to you. “We’re leaving.”

“Huh?” You tilted your head at him, surprised at his sudden announcement.

“We’ll be back later _____, ok?” Uraraka hugged you gently, before following the others out.

You were so confused. Why were they leaving? You sat there in silence, the only sound in the room your heart monitor. Your eyes were heavy, you wanted to go back to sleep. Leaning back against your pillow, you relaxed. The doctor had told you to sleep whenever you needed, but you were afraid. What if you went back to sleep for another two months? Forcing your eyes to stay open, you watched the birds flying outside your window. The silence was deafening, why hadn’t you had them turn the tv on or something? A strange sound filled your ears as the silence was broken. The sound of running. Was there a villain in the hospital? You had to get out of bed, if there was a villain you had to help. You pushed yourself forward, sitting fully now, your eyes widening as your door slammed open.

Panting, standing there in your doorway, his eyes dripping with tears, stood Midoriya. You blinked a few times, taking in the sight of him. Had he run all the way here? You relaxed back against your pillows again slightly, watching him. His perfect freckles speckled on his face, tears rolling over them. You opened your mouth to speak, just as he dashed forward, throwing his arms around you. You stiffened a little, not sure how to react. Your eyes stung as tears threatened to spill. You had been so scared you’d never see him again. Flashes from the last time you’d seen him filling your mind as you very slowly wrapped your arms around him, returning the hug.

“I thought I was never going to see you again.” Midoriya mumbled as he held you. He kept his body at a strange angle, avoiding pressing himself against your sensitive injury. “That night… I thought you were going to leave me…”

“So, did I...” you admitted slowly, moving a little. Your mind was racing as you watched his face. “You know… you look much better when you smile.” You spoke gently, cupping his cheeks in your hands.

A goofy smile broke across his face, leaning his forehead against yours. “____...” he took a shaky breath, he had never used your first name… always so formal when he spoke to you. You watched him, his eyes closing as he spoke. “I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat, more tears dribbling down your cheeks. He loved you? How could he love you? “I love you too.” You practically whispered the words, a small smile twitching onto your lips. Maybe this was all a dream inside your coma, maybe it wasn’t real, but you didn’t care.

His hands shifted, cupping your cheeks gently, bringing his lips to yours in the softest, sweetest kiss you had ever experienced. You were alive… awake… and had the love of the most amazing dork you had ever met.

“Next time the two of you want to admit your feelings… don’t wait until one of you is dying!” You heard Bakugo’s voice yelling from the hallway, making you giggle. This wasn’t a dream… you were really here with Midoriya kissing all over your face, whispering small _‘I love you’s_ as your heart did backflips. Being seriously injured by a villain suddenly the best thing that had happened in your life.


	13. I'M SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH

Hey there readers...

I'm so sorry its taking me so long to get a new chapter up... work has been crazy the last couple of days... and I've been doing some extra research to make sure I have my timeline right for the current request I'm working on...

I had to take a tiny break from my usual loves... I dont think its fair to have a heap of chapters for Kirishima, Bakugo, Iida and Midoriya when I have requests for others.

I'm currently around a third of the way through a Todoroki fluff chapter, which if all goes to plan will be up in the next day or so. I only have a 7 hour shift tomorrow so if all goes to plan I'll have around 6 hours free in the evening to write.

 

thankyou for your patience, in the meantime... please feel free to shoot through any comments and requests, I'm happy to add them to my list :D

 

Maddison Jayne


	14. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 1 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fate pushed the two of you together in ways you never thought possible... could Shoto Todoroki really be the one to bring your smile back after all these years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a request from Timothyanime1205
> 
> so... this is a whole lot of chapter with a whole lot of back and plot... I've had to split it into two parts as my chapters usually max out at around 10 pages on word... this one is 13 pages... so far... and its only just starting to get to the really juicy stuff haha
> 
> I'm not 100% that I have the timeline right, as I'm not great at school years in different counties... {I'm Australian... if you hadn't guessed from my spelling haha}  
> but I think I've worked the timing right, the story begins in May of their first year of high school, not long after the sports festival...  
> I know there are alot of time skips, but I think I worked them into the writing without making them too gross.
> 
> This chapter is turning out so long because as per the request I am writing alot more from Todoroki's point of view... Well attempting to haha
> 
> I have a bit of a headcannon that Todoroki is pretty close to his mum again after he reconnects to her, which will be quite obvious the further you read.
> 
> I hope you like this first part, and I'll hopefully have the second part up in the next few days!
> 
> I also realise that I may not have Todoroki's character perfect, but I hope it's close enough!

 

You moved slowly through the crowded street, face impassive as you listened to the different conversations around you. You were making your way to the hospital, as you volunteered every chance you could. You knew you couldn’t do any hero work against villains or the like… but to the patients in the psychiatric ward… you were better than the heroes on the street. No, you didn’t keep them safe from the villains, yet, but you were there for them when not even their families would visit.

When you reached the hospital, you were greeted by cheerful nurses and bright smiles, something you had slowly gotten used to. You waved to the nurses, making your way down the hall to your first stop. You pulled a comic from your messenger bag, knocking at the door gently. “Excuse me, I’m back.” A small smile formed on your lips as you spotted the young man in the room. He wasn’t much older than you, but due to a mental issue, he thought he was only ten years old.

You spent your day going between rooms, making sure that you gave the residents the little gifts you had brought for them. Your last stop before lunch was a woman around the same age as your parents. She had been a resident as long as you had been visiting, a strong connection forming between the two of you. You knocked at her door gently, pushing the door gently to enter. “Good afternoon, Rei… how are you feeling?” She gave you a warm smile, shifting on her seat.

“I’m feeling well, thank you.” She folded her hands over her lap. “How are your studies going?”

“Pretty good… I guess…” You sighed, moving into the room more, taking a seat near her. “They’ve decided to transfer me to U.A. after my uncle recommended me.” Not that you didn’t love the idea of attending U.A… but what if you weren’t good enough to keep up with the amazing students that already attended?

“That’s what you wanted isn’t it?” She placed a gentle hand over yours.

“Yeah… but I wanted to get in on my own merits… not just because my uncle recommended me…” You couldn’t help but pout, everything about the situation confusing you.

“You’ll do fine…” Rei smiled at you again, looking out the window slowly. “My Shoto attends U.A.”

“He does?” Recently, you had noticed Rei would bring up her youngest son more often in your talks, it brought such joy to your heart. You heard from one of the nurses that Rei was admitted to the ward after she had thrown scalding hot water at her son’s face.

“Yes, did you watch the sports festival? He came in second.” The sports festival had been around a few weeks before, the spectacle gaining the classes involved more opportunities to be in the public eye.

“That’s amazing, you must be so proud.” You smiled as she stared out the window, your time was nearly up with the kindly lady. “I should be going Rei, they will be serving lunch soon and I have a lot of studying to do.”

“Alright, thank you for coming today… take care on your way home.” She didn’t look at you as she spoke.

“I will, thank you.” You replied, standing to make your way out of her room.

 

Todoroki moved through the halls slowly, making his way towards his mother’s room. He had so much to tell her, everything that had happened to his class since the last time he visited her… his internship with his father’s agency… the hero killer Stain… and so much more. He looked ahead, his heart skipping a beat. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was leaving his mother’s room with a smile on her face. She wasn’t a nurse, what was she doing here? She made her way down the hall, walking away from him. He wanted to follow her, ask her what she was doing with his mother, but he didn’t have the time. He wanted to see his mother.

 

\--sometime later—

 

Your fingers twitched lightly as you listened to the monotonous droll of your new homeroom teacher. You were waiting in the hallway, having been told he would have to explain to the class first. Your uncle Sekijiro had requested that you be placed in class A, not wanting to play favourites with you. You wished it was different, you would rather know at least one person you were going to be spending your high school years with. You heard your name being called, snapping you out of your thoughts. You stepped into the classroom, looking at the twenty confused faces in front of you. Well… nineteen faces and one uniform. You wanted to smile at them, but the nerves bubbling in your stomach wouldn’t let you.

Bowing your head slightly, you took in each face in front of you. Some were smiling, bright smiled that dripped with happiness and enthusiasm. Some looked worried, stealing glances with their friends at the nerve-wracking idea of a new student being transferred into their class. One looked like he was ready to kill you. You recognised him instantly, the loud, rude, almost scary winner of the sports festival. The last person you locked eyes with made your heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, something about him drawing you in. The impassive look in his heterochronic eyes shook you to your very core, his hair falling in two perfect sections of colour. You took a deep breath, swallowing your nerves, before moving past him to take your new seat. There was something about him that was familiar, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Something about his white hair and silvery eye called out to you, but you couldn’t figure it out.

 

Lunch came around quickly, your lessons passing easily. As the current teacher left your classroom, a hand slammed down on your desk, followed by a sudden explosion. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you fucking are, but you better stay the fuck out of my fucking way!” An angry voice growled at you, your gaze travelled up his arm to his furious ruby orbs. You didn’t say anything, simply looking at him silently. “Are you ignoring me? You fuckstain!” He snapped out, raising his fist to attack. A frown twitched into place on your brow, activating your quirk.

 

Todoroki had taken a step towards the gorgeous new member of his class, just as the area around her seemed to stretch and blur. She appeared again behind Bakugo, followed by a small crackling sound. She gripped his arm skilfully, pinning it to his back. Todoroki noted the way she twisted his arm, if he had been a civilian she may have broken a bone or dislocated his shoulder. It was impressive. He needed to know more about her. Aizawa hadn’t said much about her entrance to the class, only that she was there by recommendation just like himself and Yaoyorozu.

“Just because I didn’t start here when you did… doesn’t mean I deserve it any less than you.” Her voice came at a hiss against Bakugo’s ear, showing him forwards as she released his arm. From the second the beautiful teen had stepped into the classroom that morning he had known she was the girl he’d seen leaving his mother’s room, was it fate that he was to meet her here? His mother had informed him that she was a nice girl who volunteered at the hospital whenever her schedule would allow, taking her time to help the patients on in the psychiatric ward. He wanted to know more about her.

Bakugo was in a full rage, turning to attack her again. Todoroki frowned, moving quickly to place himself between the irritated new girl and the raging blonde. He almost smiled as he noticed Kirishima at his side, the two of them blocking Bakugo’s path. “That’s enough dude, I know its weird.” Kirishima spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone transferring into U.A. before, but its happened, and we can’t do anything about it.”

“Calm down Kacchan, I’m sure she’s not here to threaten you in any way.” Midoriya spoke nervously from the back of the classroom. This made Bakugo turn, his face still irritated and angry.

“No one asked you! Fucking Deku.” The blonde snapped, stomping away from the confrontation.

Todoroki turned slowly, looking at her with gentle eyes. Her face was impassive again, the irritation that had been there just moments before disappearing. He opened his mouth to speak to her, only for Kirishima to beat him to the punch. “Are you ok?” Through the corner of his eye, Todoroki could see the redhead grinning. “Sorry about him, he can be such a jerk when he thinks his position is being threatened.” Todoroki couldn’t pull his eyes away from the girl in front of him, her gorgeous orbs locked with his.

“It’s fine.” She spoke slowly, lifting a hand up to brush her hair out of her eyes. “Better not show him my score on the midterms then.”

“Why? You weren’t here for the midterms?” Midoriya spoke up, somewhere to Todoroki’s left. “There’s no way any other school has the same tests as us…”

“My uncle made me sit U.A.’s midterm too…” She sighed, eyes still locked on Todoroki’s. “He added me to the roster along with your scores, so the teachers could have an accurate gauge of my potential.” His heart sank a little as she broke eye-contact with him, moving to her desk to collect a sheet of paper. “Here, look for yourself.”

Todoroki looked at the paper she held, eyes widening a little, though no one would have noticed it. Her name was right next to Iida’s, their score the same.

 

You sighed, pulling the paper back, slipping it into your folder. “Bet you guys hate me even more now…” You didn’t want to look cocky, but what else could you say? You had just been attacked by a jealous boy because you had simply entered his class! You felt eyes on you again, those eyes that looked so perfect. You had lost yourself in them while the others spoke to you… without meaning to.

“Not at all! I’m amazed that you didn’t get in from the beginning!” Iida spoke as he walked closer. “With skills like yours you would have been a worthy addition to our class from the beginning.”

“Until recently… I just wanted to stay closer to my parents… my old school was closer.” You admitted, tugging your skirt a little.

“That’s so admirable!” His voice boomed, startling you a little.

“O-oh… thank you.” You blushed a little, looking at the time. If you didn’t eat soon, especially after using your quirk, you wouldn’t make it to the end of the day.

“_____ why don’t you join us for lunch?” Midoriya spoke up, smiling as he and a girl made their way to the door. You couldn’t remember everyone’s names perfectly yet, but you planned to know them all before the next morning.

“Sure, sounds fun.” You began to follow them, not missing the movement of the multi-haired teen behind you.

“Are you coming too Todoroki?” The girl with Midoriya commented. What was her name? Something a little odd… like a word from a different language… Uluru? No that was a big rock in Australia. Uruacha? No… that just sounded made up. You shook your head, a realisation hitting you suddenly. Todoroki? As in Rei Todoroki… was this her son?! You were mentally kicking yourself, of course he was! If you covered his left side, he looked just like her… only… male… and extremely handsome.

Before you realised it, you had missed the conversation between your classmates, and were standing in the line to collect your lunch. You found yourself sitting at a table with Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki and Uraraka. You had finally remembered her name, only after hearing Midoriya say it. This became your regular group quickly, spending more and more time with them over the course of the rest of the semester.

 

Soon it was only a week before exams, a few of your classmates truly freaking out about the prospect. The only thing you were worried about was the practical exams, you knew you were fine with the written exams, having proven yourself in your studies.

“I really need help studying for the final exams.” Uraraka commented, looking at the boys, then back to you. “Why don’t we all have a study session… like the others are planning at Yaoyorozu.” She half pouted, looking at you with big eyes. “You’re new… but you’re soo smart! I’d really appreciate it if you could help me out.”

“I suppose I can help you out…” You mumbled, looking at the others. You didn’t really want to be stuck alone with another girl, finding the whole concept of girl-talk annoying. “Why don’t you all come over this weekend and we can hit the books?”

“Really?” Uraraka half squealed, hugging you tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“I’ll come too, it’s always better to study in a group!” Iida commented, moving his arms robotically as he spoke.

Your mind floated away slightly. Todoroki hadn’t said anything since you sat down. Did he not like you? Was he annoyed that you had slipped into the group so easily? You had only been one of the class for around a month… was he angry that it took him so long to open up and you didn’t take long at all? You wrote your address down quickly for each of them. “Here, come over at around ten am, I’ll make sure I have some snacks prepared… and we can cook lunch…”

Everyone agreed, though Todoroki didn’t really say much, his face emotionless as he sat across from you.

 

\--that weekend—

 

You pushed your door open, having just returned from the hospital. You had half an hour to get things together for your study group. Luckily, you were a neat person, so your apartment was already clean. Rushing to the kitchen, you collected a few snacks, placing them in bowls to make it easier to share them between the five of you. Placing them on the table, you went to change into more comfortable clothes, always finding it easier to study when you were comfortable. You changed into a simple oversized hoodie and pair of baggy track-pants, not too fussed with your appearance. You weren’t even sure Todoroki was coming, so why bother getting all dressed up? Since you had joined the class, you had developed a small crush on the quiet boy, something about him just made your heart beat faster, but you were sure he wasn’t interested in you that way. How could he be? He wasn’t the kind of guy that had crushes. You had just pulled your hair into a comfortable ponytail when the doorbell rang.

Rushing to the door, you threw it open, a tiny blush forming on your cheeks as you spotted Todoroki standing there. He was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt, a blue shirt unbuttoned filling the outfit out. He carried a small bag, strapped to his back. “O-oh… hey. You’re early?” Why hadn’t you put something cuter on? You weren’t usually one to get flustered by a boy, but there was something about the way Todoroki held himself, that cold look on his face, it just made you want to try… to make him smile. He didn’t say anything, looking at you as if he were looking straight through you.

You opened your mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a cheerful voice behind the gorgeous male on your doorstep. “Sorry we took so long!” Midoriya waved at you, Iida and Uraraka on either side of him.

“O-oh no! It’s fine! Todoroki only just arrived himself!” What was it about your new friends and being early? “Please, come right in! You can leave your shoes in the cubby if you’d like.”

 

Todoroki stared at her, watching as she retreated into the house. He had come early because he wanted to spend alone time with her before their friends arrived… but when he’d seen her standing in the doorway, hair flicking around her as she stopped abruptly, he couldn’t get any words out. She had left him breathless. He could barely concentrate on the study session, the time rolling by steadily. Soon it was time for lunch, Uraraka standing up quickly. “____ what did you want to cook for lunch?”

“I have some supplies… but I don’t know if its enough for all of us.” She admitted, her cheeks a dusty pink. Todoroki bit the inside of his lip, watching her. “I’m here by myself at the moment and…”

“Say no more! We will go to the store and buy whatever supplies you need!” Iida stood determinedly, smiling at her. “What extra supplies do you need?”

“I’ve got most of the supplies to make a sticky pork stir-fry… but I don’t have many vegetables or much tofu…” her usually passive face looked different, almost embarrassed. Why was she here alone? Didn’t she say that she stayed at her old school because it was close to her parents?

“Midoriya, Uraraka, between the three of us I’m sure we can collect enough to help ____ out, what do you say?”

“YEAH! ~” The shorter teens cried out happily, moving towards the door with him. Todoroki blinked at them a few times, before looking back to her. He had so many questions… but how to ask them?

“Todoroki make sure you help ____ start preparing the meat and rice!” Iida called before he closed the door behind the three exiting teens.

“Yeah…” Todoroki commented quietly. He stood slowly, looking to her with a tiny smile. “How can I help?”

“U-uhm…” she stuttered out, her cheeks darker now. He wanted to tell her it was ok… he wasn’t angry or anything… his face just looked like this. “Well… we need to slice the meat… and start the rice cooking…” she moved a little stiffly, making her way towards the kitchen.

As they walked, he spotted a photo hanging near the door. A young couple stood with bright smiles, holding a grinning little girl, the happiness shining from her eyes shook him to his core. Was that her parents? He took a breath, looking at the couple again, they looked familiar… but he didn’t know where he’d seen them before.

She was bent over in front of the fridge when he finally entered the kitchen, giving him a pretty good view of her behind. Even though her pants were baggy, when she bent over he could see just how nice her rear was. He averted his eyes quickly, clearing his throat a little. “_____?” She jerked out of the fridge, holding a few packages of pork steaks. “Where are your parents… if you don’t mind me asking?”

“They’re close by…” she avoided his eyes, placing the packages on the counter. “Are you… uncomfortable being here alone… without them?”

“No, that’s not…” She had taken his question the wrong way. He just wanted to know more about her, not question her and make her uncomfortable.

 

You could feel your heart in your throat, thumping wildly. You tore the package of meat open, watching as he stood on the opposite side of the island counter. You wanted to tell him the truth… that your parents were in the exact same hospital as his mother… but you didn’t want to see that look in his eyes. You didn’t want him to feel sorry for you. You wanted him to see you for who you were, not the poor girl whose parents were driven insane by a villain.

He took one of the other packages of meat, beginning to slice it carefully while you set up the rice cooker. Moving back to the other side of the bench, you started preparing the tofu. You worked in silence for a while, only the sound of slicing and the dull bubbling of the rice cooker filling the apartment. You looked up at his face slowly, biting the inside of your lip. “Are you confident about the exams?”

“I’ll be fine, I listen in class and studying with all of you today has helped with the parts I didn’t understand.” He replied, not looking at you. You felt your cheeks heating up again, did he just say he enjoyed studying with you. “Are you looking forward to the camp?”

“I don’t know… its so far away…” You had to admit… you didn’t go more than a few days between visits to the hospital now, often going after school or before if you got up early enough.

“From your parents?” The sound of his slicing had stopped, his eyes moving to you.

“Yeah…” you grumbled a little, thinking you probably sounded like a scared little kid, but what else could you say. What if you didn’t visit them enough and they completely forgot who you were? You hung your head, tears forming in your eyes.

“Don’t-“ he started, before the door flew open, revealing your other friends.

You looked at them, rushing towards the door. “You didn’t have to buy this much!” Staring at the huge bags of supplies they carried with them. You wanted to chastise them, rubbing the tears from your eyes, but you couldn’t. With what they had brought… you’d be able to eat comfortably for over a week… without asking your uncle for more help than he’d already given you.

“Nonsense! We ate all your snacks and you’re feeding us!” Iida stated, looking over the meal you and Todoroki were preparing. “It’s the least we could do!”

“Iida went overboard.” Uraraka commented, handing you one of the bags she carried. “I think he forgets that some of us don’t have money.” She half whispered to you, giggling. You smiled weakly, leading her to the fridge. When it was only the two of you at the fridge, she whispered in your ear. “Why were you crying? Did Todoroki do something?”

“N-no… he didn’t… its fine Ochaco…” you placed a gentle hand on her arm, not looking back at the boys as they chatted together. “I’m just worried about going on the camp… if I pass my exam.”

“Are you kidding? You’re so strong, you’ll be fine!” she patted your shoulder, collecting the vegetables for your lunches. You shook your head at her, truly appreciating her kind words. You moved back to the counter, collecting the sliced meat to add to a pan along with the tofu.

“You guys go back to the living room to wait… I’ll finish up.” You smiled at them, waving them out quickly.

 

Todoroki frowned a little, making his way to the living room with the others. He sat quietly, looking at his hands. Midoriya moved around the room slowly, looking at photos and other items that she had placed around. He gasped, lifting a photo from the bookcase. “No way.” He looked at his friends, lifting the photo. “Do you know who this is?!” he shoved the photo in their faces, looking excited. “This is the hero duo Sucker Punch!”

“Sucker punch? That couple that were really big a few years ago?” Uraraka commented, taking the photo slowly. Todoroki watched them, his mind whirring as he thought of the heroes in question.

“That’s them! They were really popular too, their name coming from their quirks.” Midoriya continued, taking the photo back quickly. “Sucker’s quirk allowed her to manipulate the space occupied within her sight and send items to a new place. Punch had some kind of time manipulation quirk and was pretty strong, able to dodge attacks in an instant and land a powerful blow.” His face saddened as he spoke. “They… were pretty badly injured in the last battle they were involved in… a villain using her mind control powers to put them against each other… until their minds broke completely.” He looked to the kitchen door, realisation dawning on his face. “You don’t think…”

“_____’s parents were Sucker Punch?” Uraraka continued, staring at the door with him.

It made so much more sense now. Todoroki stood up, wanting to rush in and hug the poor girl, but something about the situation made him stop. She knew his mother was in the hospital… she even spent time with her when her children couldn’t visit her… so why hadn’t she told him her parents were in the hospital too? He took the photo from Midoriya’s hands, placing it back on the bookcase, his eyes moving over his friends. “Don’t tell her we know… I…” he looked down a little, thinking. “I don’t think she wants people knowing.”

“Why not? I just want to give her a hug!” Uraraka commented quickly, pouting a little.

“I’m sure she has her reasons, and Todoroki is right, we shouldn’t push it until she’s ready to tell us herself.” Iida stated from the couch, looking between the photo and his friends.

Todoroki nodded, moving towards the dining room. He could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen. “____? Can I set the table for you?” he asked softly, watching her from the doorway.

“That’d be great, thanks!” she called, not looking back at him. “Bowls and cutlery are in the cupboard in the dining room, I hope it isn’t too dusty in there.” She continued.

“I’m sure its fine.” He replied, before going to find the right china and cutlery for their meals. It wasn’t long before she joined him in the dining room, carrying the rice cooker. He gave her a tiny smile, holding his hands out to take it. “Uhm… do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Not at all, what’s up?” her face didn’t hold any doubt or questioning, just looking impassive and blank.

“Do… you want to come to the hospital with me later? I’m sure mum would like to see you.” He avoided her eyes, not sure how else to get her to spend alone time with him. He wanted more time with just her. He wanted her to be comfortable enough to tell him about her parents… about her past… to smile at him. She reminded him a lot of himself in the past… her face bored and non-expressive, nothing like the cheerful smiles in her photos.

“O-oh… I guess.” She shifted her weight, placing the rice on the table. “I think the others are leaving after lunch… we could go then?”

“I’d like that.” He replied, moving to follow her to the kitchen. “Can I carry anything out?”

“I’m alright, can you tell the others to come to the dining room?”

“Of course,” he moved to the living room again, looking between his friends. “Lunch is ready.”

 

You swallowed nervously, watching as your friends pondered their meals. It didn’t look like much, but you made sure the sticky pork was packed with vegetables. Picking at your own meal, you didn’t really want to eat in front of everyone. Conversation shifted between your friends about random topics including study and the exams. Midoriya mentioned that recently he’d been doing more research on heroes that had been gaining popularity when he was starting middle-school, but he stopped abruptly when Todoroki and Iida shot him dirty looks. You wondered what had happened for them to reach to darkly to the topic.

You enjoyed talking about the former heroes from your childhood, some of your favourite heroes coming from that time. It wasn’t long before everyone had finished their meal, Iida and Midoriya taking their leave.

“Why don’t I stay and help you with the washing up?” Uraraka commented, glancing nervously between you and Todoroki.

“It’s fine Ochaco, I think I can handle a few bowls.” You shook your head at her, unsure why she was looking between you and Todoroki with such worry. “Todoroki will help. We’re both heading in the same direction after this anyway.”

“You’re going out?” she perked up. “Are you doing anything interesting?”

“Not really…” you replied with a shrug. It wasn’t a lie, most teenagers found visiting a hospital boring. “I’ve got a few things I want to drop off where I volunteer and Todoroki’s visiting his mum… who is close-by.” You continued, deciding it was best not to tell her you were going to the hospital. Uraraka wasn’t as big of an airhead as she seemed, meaning she could put two and two together and figure out what you were doing.

“Oh ok, if you say so.” She pouted a little, as you walked her way to the doorway. “I’ll see you at school.”

“See you. Message me when you get home…” you waved her off, letting out a heavy breath. You closed the door, turning back towards the dining room. Blinking a few times, you spotted Todoroki looking up at the photo of you and your parents on the wall. You clenched your teeth a little, not sure how to react.

“You look so happy…” he commented, turning towards you. He had a tiny smile on his lips, making your heart flutter into your throat. “I hope you find something to make you smile like that again.”

“Me too…” you breathed out, making your way past him to collect the dishes. It didn’t take you long to rinse them, placing them in your dishwasher. Portioning out the leftovers from lunch, you felt his eyes on you again. “Is something wrong Todoroki?”

“No… I just find it interesting…” he replied, looking away as your eyes landed on him.

“What do you find interesting?” you were nervous now. Did he find you interesting? Or that you packed everything away so fast?

“You.” He replied flatly, moving closer to you. “You’re my age, yet you volunteer all your free time at the hospital… as well as keeping your studies up and your training.” He was so close. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

You didn’t know what to say. He was so close to you, you could almost feel his breath. You looked up at him, chewing the inside of your lip. “A little… but while I can’t work as a pro hero… it’s the closest I can get.” You could barely get your reply out, mesmerised by his multi-coloured eyes. “The residents there don’t often get the joy of the outside world… when I visit them they get to forget they’re stuck in a hospital… even if its only a temporary relief.”

Your heart wouldn’t slow down, slamming into your chest. Could he feel that? He was standing so close. Your cheeks were heating up, just staring up at him. “I’ve never thought of it that way before…” he admitted slowly, his head tilting a little. “I guess you have a pretty grounded outlook on hospital life.” He reached forward, his fingers brushing against your cheek lightly. His fingers were so warm, sending little sparks through your being.

You gasped, a little shocked at his actions, your quirk activating. Before you realised, you were standing in the hallway. You had never activated your teleportation quirk without meaning to. You peeked back into the kitchen, watching him. He looked confused, staring down at his hand. Rushing up to your room, you changed into jeans and a light jumper. Staring at yourself in the mirror, you remembered the feeling of his fingers against your face.

 

Todoroki stared at his hand, hearing her run up the stairs. Had he offended her? He wanted to hold her and tell her how admirable he thought her actions were, but he’d held himself back. His arm moving on its own. He moved around the kitchen slowly, placing her packaged leftovers in the fridge before he heard her returning to the ground floor of her apartment. His eyes found her instantly, heart pounding. She had changed into street clothes, the bagginess of her sweats replaced with a pair of form-fitting jeans and a simple jumper. It hugged her in all the right places, showing off her subtle curves. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Are you ready to go?” She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding his eyes. Had he scared her with his actions? He hadn’t meant to scare her. His own emotions were so messed up he wasn’t sure what to say or how to act around her. The only relationship he had ever truly seen was the abusive relationship between his own parents. He didn’t want to be like that… the idea of turning out like his father rocking him to the core. Anger flared inside of him at the thought of how his father treated his mother.

“I’m ready.” He tried to push his anger away. He didn’t want to feel that way around her. He wanted to smile when he saw her and make her smile. He wanted to do for her what Midoriya had done for him, open that vault inside of her that she kept her emotions locked in. He knew she’d be even more beautiful when she smiled.

They walked in silence towards the hospital. She was right beside him, their shoulders only inches apart. He kept himself on her right, between her and the traffic. He wanted to say something, to make the situation feel less awkward. “Mum talks about you a lot.” He blurted out, not looking at her. “When I ask her if anything exciting has happened since I last visited… she always brings you up.” He cleared his throat, glancing down at her. “I think you really helped her… when I didn’t visit her.”

“I don’t know… I think she’s just better now because she’s not near your dad.” She commented bluntly, not looking at him. He kept his eye on her as she spoke, not wanting to miss a thing. “I don’t understand how anyone could treat their wife like that.” She crossed her arms, a tiny pout forming on her lips. “When I was little… and my dad would have to go away… whenever he came home he’d bring my mum flowers.” The slightest smile replaced her pout, filled with sadness. “He’d come in, grinning like a madman, holding our favourite flowers in front of him and say: ‘I couldn’t get much… but I found these for my best girls’.” She lifted a hand to her face slowly, wiping away a tear. “Whenever mum or I got sick… he’d stay home from work and make her chicken soup with rice dumplings.” She stopped walking, looking at her feet. Was she hiding her sadness from him? He wanted to reach out, to touch her shoulder and tell her it’d be ok… but he knew it wouldn’t. mental illness was hard to overcome, especially when one’s mind had completely snapped. He burnt her ever word into his memory, never wanting to forget. She trusted him enough to tell him these things… did that mean she’d trust him enough to tell him about her parents soon? “He doesn’t do it anymore though…” she looked up at the hospital. “I guess all good things come to an end… huh?”

“Or do they just move to make room for something better?” he could barely believe the words leaving his mouth. He had tried to think of what Midoriya would have said, if he were in this situation. He kicked himself mentally, wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“I don’t know… maybe…” she sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeves again. “I guess that remains to be seen.” She stepped ahead of him, making her way into the hospital.

 

You bit your tongue as you walked ahead of him. You had never spoken so freely about your parents with anyone, but Todoroki’s gentle voice made you feel too comfortable. Holding the elevator door for him, you waited. His face seemed to be blank, but there was something in his eyes. Confusion? What did he have to be confused about? Had you confused him with your words? Hanging your head slightly, you moved to the back corner of the elevator. The walk to his mum’s room was quiet, only the sound of your shoes on the floor filling the hallway. Your mind began to wander, thoughts of walking to your parents’ rooms with him… his hand in yours… a smile on your face. You shook your head, trying to remove the thought. You stumbled a little, tripping on your own feet. You closed your eyes tightly, preparing yourself for the impact, to emotionally drained form thinking of your past to activate your quirk. Just as you expected to hit the ground you felt a strong arm wrap around your waist, spinning your body slightly, another hand taking yours.

Opening your eyes slowly, you stared up at him, cheeks burning. A light blush dusted his cheeks, contrasting with his pale skin and the deep red burn around his left eye, holding you tight against his body. You could feel the muscles in his arm tensing slightly, shifting you so you were closer to him, balanced on your feet again. You opened your mouth slightly, not sure what to say. He very slowly released your waist, his right hand still laced with yours. The skin on his right side was cool to the touch, sending goose bumps up your arm, but you didn’t pull your hand away. His eyes were still locked with yours, standing so close you could practically feel his body against yours. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine… thank you.” You licked your lips slightly, watching his face. “I wasn’t paying attention and tripped over my own feet.” A smile formed on your lips, eyes closing in embarrassment. “Guess I’m clumsier than I realised.” Your body jolted as you felt his fingers brush your hair behind your ear gently.

“Then I’ll stay close and make sure you don’t hurt yourself.” His voice was so close. You scrunched your eyes closed tighter, not sure how to react. He seemed to move back a little, his body moving so he was next to you. You opened your eyes slowly, glancing up at him. Had he… just… practically vowed to protect you from yourself? You didn’t know what to do, trying to make your body respond as he began walking again, hand still in yours.

He removed his fingers from yours slowly as he reached his mother’s door, knocking lightly. He rolled the door open carefully, Rei looking to you as the two of you entered. Her face lit up just slightly as she saw the two of you together. “Hello Shoto… ____... I’m surprised to see you both.”

“We were studying together and thought we’d visit you while we were taking a break.” He replied, taking a seat next to her. You shuffled a little, not sure how to act with another person in the room. “____ placed second on the midterm, so she offered to help me and a couple of others study before our exams next week.” He continued, looking up at you.

“She is such a kind girl.” Rei commented, locking eyes with you. “I’m so glad you seem so close.” Your cheeks erupted in a dark blush, avoiding her eyes. She laughed very softly, looking back to Todoroki. “Tell me more about school, I want to know everything.”

Before long, an hour had rolled by. You looked at the two of them, getting the feeling they had things to talk about that you didn’t need to be involved in. You stood carefully, bowing your head at them slightly. “I’ve got some other patients I’d like to visit… if you don’t mind?”

“No, of course not.” Rei exclaimed gently, smiling at you.

“I’ll meet you at the entrance when you’re ready to leave.” Todoroki commented softly, watching as you left the room.

Taking a deep breath, you made your way towards your father’s room, hoping he would be awake. He had been asleep when you visited that morning, meaning you hadn’t had the chance to talk to him. You had always been a daddy’s girl, making it even harder when he had a bad day, not even recognising you. Knocking on the door gently, you waited for a reply. Eventually, a deep voice rumbled from inside. “Yes?”

 

Todoroki looked back to his mother slowly, staying quiet until he was sure she was gone. His mother’s eyes were on him, a knowing smile on her face. “You like her, don’t you Shoto?”

“I can’t stop thinking about her…” he sighed, looking at his hands. “I don’t know how to act around her… I don’t think she sees me like that… or anyone really.” He looked back at her. “I’ve only seen her smile genuinely once since I’ve known her… and the way she talks about her parents…”

“She talks to you about her parents?” his mother shifted, tilting her head at him.

“Yeah, she was telling me about how her dad used to bring flowers home whenever he had to go away… and he’d take time off from work to look after her and her mother when they were sick.” He thought of the look on her face as she spoke of her parents, the pain in her eyes. Those tiny tears that slipped down her cheeks. “She hasn’t told anyone who they are… or that they’re in this hospital…” he sighed, shaking his head. “My friend Midoriya discovered it when he found their picture while we were studying today… he’s like a walking hero encyclopedia.”

“You’ll just have to wait… her parents are a very touchy subject for her… she barely mentions them to me… and she’s been coming to visit me here for three years.” She moved a little, looking out the window. “The look on her face… I think she feels more comfortable with you than you know.”

He nodded slowly, taking his mother’s hand gently. “Thank you… mum… there’s no way I could talk to anyone else about this.”

He spent the next half hour just spending time with his mother, talking about nothing, just enjoying the bonding time with her. He left her just before dinner was to be served, making his way towards the entrance to the hospital. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait for her to join him, but he didn’t really care. He wanted to make sure she got home safely.

The memory of her tripping sprung forward in his memory, the way her soft curves felt against his body, her slender fingers laced with his. He felt his heart speed up as he thought of her face inches away from his, her plump lips parted slightly, her stunning eyes staring up into his. Had there ever been a more perfect set of eyes in the world? Every time he met them he felt himself melting away, as if anything she wanted of him he would give her. He glanced at the gift shop, spotting the flower section. Making his way over, he stood in front of it, staring down at the flowers. She had mentioned her father buying her mother flowers, and they were her favourites, but she didn’t mention what flower that was. Running his eyes over them slowly, he tried to imagine those moments. The bright little girl from the photos at her house running up to her father, giggling and hugging his legs as he presented her with a flower.

His fingers brushed over the petals of the flowers in front of him, his eyes drawn to a small bunch of purple dahlias. His fingers twitched as he went to lift them, only to stop himself. What was he doing? She wasn’t his girlfriend, it would be stupid to buy her flowers. He just wanted to see that smile… the one in the photos.

Breaking form his trance, he moved back towards the entrance, mind buzzing with thoughts of her.

 

You moved slowly from your father’s room, tears brimming your eyes. He had remembered you for a moment right at the end of your visit. He had cupped your face and whispered your name, telling you how beautiful you were now that you were grown up. You took a deep breath, trying to push the tears away as you made your way towards the entrance. As you entered the foyer, you spotted his gorgeous white and red hair at the gift shop, running his fingers through the flowers in front of him. A small blush formed on your cheeks, wondering what he could be doing. Before you had a chance to join him, he moved away, placing himself at the entrance to the foyer.

You walked over to him slowly, trying to hide the puffy redness of your eyes. You looked up at him, placing a timid hand on his arm. “I’m finished… if you’re ready to go.”

He turned to you, his eyes widening a tiny bit as he saw your face. You dropped your head quickly, avoiding his eyes. “Are you ok?” his voice was so sincere, so gentle and sweet.

“I’m fine… I just… had a good time.” You looked up at him with a smile. What was it about him that made you want to smile? You hadn’t really smiled since your parents were admitted to the hospital but being with Shoto Todoroki made you want to smile again.

“That’s good…” he smiled back at you gently, a warmth in his eyes that filled you with butterflies. “Let’s go, I want to get you home before it gets too dark.” He began walking slowly, waiting for you to join him.

You fell into step with him, that tiny smile still gracing your lips as he took to your left side, protecting you from the traffic again. It was such a gentlemanly thing to do.


	15. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 2 SFW !!TRIGGER WARNING!!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! SO MUCH TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> A week before the forest training camp... something happens that only brings you and Todoroki closer together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I dont think I can say TRIGGER WARNING enough. 
> 
> This chapter was so hard to write... but it had to be done for their story to flow. There will be at least one more chapter, though it may be two... it really just depends how everything comes together haha

Your exams came and went, and though some of your classmates failed the exams, you passed rather easily, teleporting your way to the exit. You found that your limit was 200m at a time, the exams completely exhausting you.

You sat at your desk, thinking of ways to occupy your time between the end of classes and the training camp. Your friends suggested a day at the mall to collect supplies, but that was the last thing you wanted to do. Midoriya moved past you towards Todoroki, smiling at him. “Will you come Todoroki?”

“I visit my mum on off days… and _____ volunteers in her free time.” He glanced at you, a small smile playing on his lips. You blushed, looking at anything but him.

“That’s right, I’ve got volunteering tomorrow.” You chimed in, relieved for the excuse.

Soon, everyone had headed off to begin their holidays. You collected your shoes from your locker, sighing softly. Two weeks at home alone. The school holidays were always hard, really pointing out how alone you really were. You closed your locker, turning to head out, only to freeze. Todoroki was right behind you, not so close that it was weird, but close enough that you knew he was there for you. You stared at him for a moment, biting the inside of your lip. “Oh, hey Todoroki… you startled me.” You could feel the tiny blush forming on your cheeks at his presence.

“Can I walk you home?” there it was, that gentle voice that haunted your dreams. You found yourself nodding, falling into step with him as you started towards home. The walk was comfortable and quiet until you reached the station. You looked up at him slowly, expecting him to take his leave. He didn’t look at you as he entered your train, waiting for you to join him.

“You don’t have to come all the way to my apartment Todoroki… its so far.” You commented gently, joining him on the train.

“I offered to walk you home… that’s all I’m doing.” He gave you that tiny smile, your heart fluttering. The train was pretty crowded, meaning you had to stand. You grumbled a little, stumbling every now and then as the train jostled. You were facing him, your eyes downcast as you were jerked to the side once again. He didn’t speak, gently wrapping his arm around your waist to steady you. You stiffened a little, your face pressed against his chest lightly.

 

Todoroki tried not to look at her, his heart beating fast. She was so unbalanced on her feet, the train unstable. It was the only thing he could think of to keep her balanced. He could reach the supports above them, where she could not. He tried not to think of her soft body pressed against his as the train neared her stop.

“I wasn’t lying about tomorrow…” he spoke slowly, trying to make the situation less awkward. “I really am going to see my mum.”

“I know.” She spoke gently, hands gripping his shirt as the train jostled again, slowing down. “I’ll be visiting as well…”

“Would… you like to go together?” It wasn’t like he was asking her on a date, he was simply offering his company… though he wasn’t sure how she’d react to the offer.

“That sounds nice.” She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips as the train finally stopped. Reluctantly he removed his arm from her waist, heat building on his cheeks, letting her lead him from the train. Did she really want to spend her day off with him at the hospital? Wouldn’t she rather visit her parents alone? They walked in silence again, his mind spinning with questions. As they arrived at her apartment, she looked up at him, her hand brushing against his arm. “Thankyou for walking me home…” her eyes were so beautiful in the evening light, staring up into his. “Message me in the morning when you’re on your way… so I can be ready.”

“Sure… have a good night.” He didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to know what those plump lips felt like against his, but he didn’t deserve that honour. She gave him that tiny smile that he longed for, before retreating into her apartment.

 

For the next week, Todoroki would meet you at your apartment every morning before you made your way to the hospital. It was nice having someone to spend time with, the fact that he was so… wonderful… made it feel even better. On the last Sunday before your camp, you stood at your door, waiting for him to knock. His visits had given you hope that maybe he would be interested in you as a woman, not just a friend, but you were too afraid to tempt fate. His knock came quickly, giving yourself a moment to not seem to eager. You opened the door, wearing a simple t-shirt and denim shorts that showed off your legs. You found that you wanted to dress up a little more when you were visiting the hospital with him. You held a small bag, filled with gifts for the residents. You smiled at him, the gentle glow of happiness wrapping around you as you saw his eyes.

Stepping out of your apartment, you moved to his side. Your hands linked slowly as you walked, the habit having formed when he realised how often you tripped over yourself. “How’s your training going?” You spoke carefully, keeping your eyes at the path ahead of you.

“Well, I’m getting better control of my flames… though I don’t like using them at home.” There was a darkness to his voice as he spoke of his home. You knew it came from his hatred for his father, but there was nothing you could do about that. “What about yours?”

“I still can’t really go farther than two hundred meters before my quirk spits me out… its exhausting to try and push past that.” You sighed a little, squeezing his hand as you stepped over an uneven part of the path. “I wish I could ask mum for advice…”

“Have you… tried?” You looked up at him, the strain in his voice surprising you.

“She’s…” you paused, you wanted to admit that your parents weren’t well… but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. “So busy lately… I don’t want to bother her.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t think of it as bothering her… she sounds like a very understanding person.” He commented slowly as you reached the entrance to the hospital. You nodded slowly, thinking about it seriously. If she was having a good day… maybe you could ask her. Your hands separated as you walked towards the elevator. “Will you be coming to visit mum with me?”

“I’ll stop through before lunch, I have a few things for the others I want to drop off first.” You looked up at him slowly, swallowing as you though of the look Rei would give the two of you when she saw you together. “Besides, you need time with her alone.”

“I guess.” He looked away from you. You walked with him to his mother’s door, before making your way to the other residents you wanted to visit.

Standing in front of your mother’s door, you took a deep breath. It was only a few doors away from Rei’s room, at the end of the hallway. Knocking slowly, you waited for her reply before entering. “Good morning, mum.” You smiled at her sadly. Her room was dark, the only light coming from the window in her door. She sat next to her bed in her nightgown, fingers working on something in her lap. You sat on the floor in front of her carefully, watching.

“Good morning ____, how are you today?” your heart fluttered as your mother spoke your name. it had been weeks since she had used it.

“I’m good!” You leant closer, trying to see her face. “Todoroki picked me up again this morning, so we could walk together.” You sat back to get comfortable, speaking to your mother like a regular teenager, excited for the prospect of her first boyfriend. “He’s so sweet… he goes out of his way to do kind things for me… it makes me feel… brighter.”

“You’re so grown up…” your mother’s voice was shaky as her hands stopped working on the paper in front of her. Inspecting the piece in front of her, you realised that she was cutting the paper with a small pair of scissors, turning it into gorgeous flowers. “I’ve missed so much…” you blinked, lifting your eyes to your mother’s face. She didn’t really look like herself anymore, the cheerful glow long gone. Tears were falling down her cheeks. “My baby grew up without me… all because my mind is broken…” she sniffled out, lifting her face to look into your eyes. They looked so broken, nothing like the eyes you remembered. You opened your mouth to speak, but something about the situation made you stop. You felt like someone had punched you in the stomach, a deep pressure forming as you watched your mother. “I’m so sorry _____... I love you.” She breathed the words out, before her hand moved, faster than your eyes could register, drawing the sharp scissors over her thigh.

Hot liquid splattered your face the colour draining from your mother’s face as she slumped against her bed. You didn’t know what to do, your hands flying forwards, clamping around her thigh, the blood gushing from the deep wound barely slowing as you clung to her. “No… no no… Mum no…” your voice shook as you stared at her. The life had left her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. You couldn’t think, everything going blank.

 

Todoroki jerked as he heard an agonising scream fill the hospital. He stood quickly, glancing back at his mother. Was there a villain attack? “I’m going to see what’s going on.” He spoke quickly, rushing out of the room. As soon as he left the room, he turned towards the end of the hall, the same direction she’d been heading when he first saw her. Panic washed over him, his body moving before he could think. Was she in danger? Had something happened? Nurses were rushing towards the room at the end of the hall, shocked looks on their faces as they reached the doorway. A few turned away, holding their mouths as they rushed from the scene. He pushed his way closer, only to be stopped by two large security guards. “Take a step back sir, there is nothing to see here.” One spoke gently, holding his arm out.

“What’s going on?” Todoroki spoke quickly, trying to see past them. Had something happened to her? “My friend ____ often visits this room… did something happen to her?” he was pushed back again, anger welling inside of him. He opened his mouth to argue with them but froze as he spotted her. She was being guided from the room, her pale skin splattered with specks of blood, the eyes he was falling in love with blank and distant. His heart broke for her, eyes traveling to her hands, they were bloodied, but she didn’t look injured. “____? What happened? Are you alright?” he called to her, desperately trying to get her attention. Had the resident in that room attacked her? Why hadn’t she defended herself?

Her eyes turned to him, tears making their way down her cheeks. He blinked slowly, holding his hand out to her. “____... please.” She was in his arms in an instant, the crackle of her quirk filling his ears. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest, broken sobs leaving her. He didn’t speak, simply wrapping his arms around her shaking form. The nurses looked at them, but he shook his head. She needed him, he wasn’t about to let them take her again.

“Sir… we need to take her to a private room, so we can check her for injuries.” A male nurse spoke gently, hovering close to them. Todoroki nodded slowly, running his hand through her hair gently. She shifted a little, still sobbing. He moved her body, lifting her, feeling her cheek brush over his before the hot wetness of her tears found his neck, her face buried there. Her arms shifted around his neck, clinging to him. “Follow me sir.” The nurse commented, leading them down the hallway, past his mother’s room. She was staring at them from the doorway, small tears rolling down her cheeks. “Mrs Todoroki… please return to your room… the situation is under control.” The nurse spoke gently to her, giving her a soft smile. She looked to Todoroki, silently asking if it was ok.

Todoroki nodded slowly, shifting her weight so it was easier to carry her. As they entered the room he could feel her shivering in his arms. What had happened? He looked to the nurse, gently placing her on a bed. She clung to him, refusing to let go. He stroked her hair gently. “You need to let go ___... so the doctor can look at you.”

“No.” Her voice was broken, shaking with the effort of speaking. He tried to sit back, reaching for her hand. Her fingers interlocked with his, gently releasing his neck. Her eyes darted over his face, blinking a few times. “Shoto… you’re face…” she reached forwards with her free hand, cupping his face gently, smearing chilled blood across his face. “It’s all bloody.”

“I know.” He breathed, eyes never leaving her face. She had never used his name before, the way it sounded giving him chills. Even in this state, her voice did things to him. She was so pale, her hands shaking as she cupped his face. Was she in shock? He kept her attention on him, not looking as the doctors checked her for wounds. “I’m ok...” he moved, running his fingers over her arm, checking for injuries as he tried to calm her. “Are you?”

“My mum…” her eyes welled with fresh tears. “She remembered me today…” her voice was so small, almost broken. “Right before she killed herself.” His heart stopped, staring at her. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, her hand falling from his face. She moved, curling up on the bed, facing away from him, hugging herself tightly. He didn’t know what to say? What do you say to someone… when they’d just witnessed her mother committing suicide? Todoroki didn’t know what to say, he shifted, stroking her back gently. She moved across, making room on the bed. He didn’t know if he should join her or not, until her voice broke into his thoughts. “Shoto… would you hold me?” He didn’t say anything, laying on his side behind her, his arm curling around her gently. His heart pounded at the closeness, but he did his best to control himself, she had just been through a traumatic experience and needed a friend, that was all.

Hours passed as they lay there silently. Her body would tremble every now and then, the soft sound of her sobbing filling his ears. He wished he could make it better, take that pain away from her, but he couldn’t. That scar would stay with her forever. At some point, she rolled to face him, her face pressing into his chest as he cradled her close. He closed his eyes, simply being there for her was enough.

 

“Where is she!” A voice broke the silence you had retreated into. You shook your head, tightening your grip on Todoroki’s body. You knew that voice. “She’s my niece! I have to take her home!”

“Mr King, please, this is a hospital.” You whimpered a little. You didn’t want to go home. Home was filled with memories of your mother, memories you wished you could forget. “She may not be ready to leave yet… she’s been in a catatonic state of shock since the incident…” there was some mumbling that you couldn’t hear. “The only person she’ll let near her is Shoto Todoroki, they seem to be close…” the nurse continued. “They visit the hospital together every day…”

The door to the room you were in slammed against the wall as it was opened. You felt Todoroki moving from next to you, causing you to tighten your grip on him, the dried blood on your hands and arms tugging at the hair under it. “_____?” Your uncle’s voice was surprisingly gentle, but you couldn’t look at him. “_____ its time to go home… you can let go of Todoroki.”

“No.” You mumbled, not looking at your uncle. “You can’t make me go back there.” You felt Todoroki’s hand gently stroking your hair, calming you a little. “I can’t… not yet.”

“I know you’re hurting… but the doctors need this room.” You could hear the desperation in his voice, but you simply shook your head again.

“I… could take her home… when she’s ready…” Todoroki spoke slowly, his hand still stroking your hair. “I promise nothing more will happen to her…” he leant his head down, holding you tighter. “Not while I’m here.”

“Is… that what you’d rather… _____?” It surprised you that your uncle didn’t fight harder, but you knew deep down, despite his appearance, that he only wanted you to be happy again.

You nodded slowly, mumbling against Todoroki’s chest. “Please…”

“Alright, I leave her in your care Todoroki… I have some… phone calls to make… please get her home before it gets dark.” You heard your uncle moving away from the bed, making you look up.

“I’ll call if she needs anything.” Todoroki’s soft voice filled your mind, calming you again. What was it about him that made everything feel like it was going to be ok?

It was another hour before you let Todoroki take you home. When you arrived, you couldn’t look at the apartment, hand shaking as you reached for the door. He held a supportive hand on your back, simply being there for you. As you entered your apartment, memories came flooding back, of your mother’s smiling face… the laughter and happiness that came from your parents… suddenly splattered in blood. You dropped to your knees, sobbing softly. How could she do that? How could she kill herself so easily? Had she been suffering that much without you noticing? You thought back to your visits, memories muddled and confusing. He knelt in front of you, snapping you out of your mind. His hands cupped your face gently, looking deep into your eyes. “I know it hurts… remembering your parents…” he had a sadness in his eyes that you couldn’t place. “But I doubt she ever meant to cause you this much pain… parents can be selfish, but you have to try and remember the good times.”

“Everything’s so messed up…” you admitted, dropping your gaze from his. “In the last three years everything’s been so broken… and now…” you sighed. “What if it never is again?”

“You may not have your parents…” he cupped your chin gently, lifting your gaze back to his face. “But you have me…” he paused for a long moment, before continuing. “And your friends… our whole class is here to support you.”

“What am I supposed to say to them?” you half laughed at him, throwing your arms up. “Oh, hey guys… by the way… my parents, that I always talk about like they’re just out on a mission… are actually in the loony bin… well, my dad’s in the loony bin. My mum just killed herself in front of me.” You stood, anger welling inside of you. “Oh Bakugo, you want to be friends now? Because you pity me?” you continued to rant, angry tears rolling down your cheeks. “I didn’t realise you were so noble. Of course, you want to help the sad, broken girl!” you picked up one of the china statues on the bench near the door, throwing it hard at the wall. “I don’t want their pity!” you hung your head, kneeling to pick up the pieces of shattered statue. “I don’t need their pity… I have enough for myself.”

 

Todoroki watched her as she exploded with anger, listening to her words. He stood slowly, shaking his head. “I don’t pity you…” he watched as she moved towards the kitchen, carrying the small shattered statue. “I have never pitied you. You are so strong… taking all that pain on yourself… having no one to talk to about it.” He took a deep breath. “You could have gone a different way… given up completely… but you haven’t given up. You keep fighting.” He bit his lip, watching as she turned to him. “The girl I see before me… I could never pity. I respect her so much…” his voice shook a little, emotion taking control of his speech. “Everything you’ve been through, yet you still push yourself to be the best you can be, all while visiting the hospital every free moment you have.” He stepped closer to her, looking deep into her eyes. “Never forget how much strength you have inside of you. You can move past this… it will hurt, I’m not saying that it won’t… but you will move past it. Your world will piece itself back together.” He took two pieces of the broken statue in her hands, placing them back together, using his ice quirk to keep the join secure. “You are not broken.”

He wanted to kiss her. Tell her it would all be alright, as long as he drew breath, he would find a way to make her happy. The anger that had brimmed her gorgeous orbs had subsided, leaving her to stare up at him with sad eyes. He moved back from her slowly, clearing his throat. “You should go clean up… I promised your uncle I’d call him once you were home safe.”

“…Ok…” she breathed out, making her way to the stairs.

When he finished his call with her uncle, he stared at his phone. He wanted to tell his friends what was happening, that she needed them… but it wasn’t his place. He sent a message to his sister, informing her that he was staying at a friend’s house and not to expect him home. He looked at the photos that littered her walls, running his fingers over the frames. Shaking his head, he started for the kitchen. She needed to eat. He found a couple of containers of leftovers in the freezer, placing them in the microwave carefully. He heard her footsteps above him, the shower having shut off. A shudder went though him at the thought of her naked body, but he shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. She needed a friend, not a pervert.

By the time the meals were defrosted she was behind him, hair still wet from her shower. She wore an oversized t-shirt, his eyes locking onto her thighs. Was she not wearing pants? He felt his cheeks warm up, holding the meal up slowly. “I thought you might be hungry.” He commented slowly, waiting for her to take the container from his hand. She nodded slowly, holding the container close to her chest. “I apologise if I upset you before… I was trying to make you feel better… but I don’t have much experience.” He followed her to the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch.

She picked at her food, not looking overly interested in eating. He looked away from her, wondering if his presence kept her from eating. He thought of the times they had sat together in the cafeteria, a frown forming on his face. She barely ate in front of him. Was she uncomfortable to eat in front of him? He cleared his throat slowly. “Could I use your bathroom?” he could still feel the blood she’d wiped on his cheek.

“Sure… do you have a change of clothes?” she didn’t look at him as she spoke, staring at her meal as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“No… I wasn’t expecting to be away from home…” he looked at the empty container in his hand, not sure what else he could say.

“I can wash your clothes… while your bathing… if you want.”

 

In truth you had your father’s clothes, but you couldn’t bring yourself to enter their room to collect them. It would be just as easy to wash his clothes… he would be able to dry them when he needed them. He nodded slowly, before standing. “I’ll take my dishes then head upstairs. I’ll leave my clothes outside of the door.”

With the short comment he left you. His words stuck with you, seeping into your soul. _“You aren’t broken.”_ He was being so kind to you… even after everything you’d put him through. Finishing your meal now that he wasn’t sitting there, you took the empty container to the sink. He was such a good friend, making you wonder what you had done to deserve someone like him to step into your life. You heard the shower start upstairs, signalling that it was safe to collect his clothes.

Making your way upstairs, your heart pounded a little. Shoto Todoroki was in your bathroom, completely naked. A blush lifted to your cheeks, shaking your head. Collecting his clothes quickly, you moved back downstairs to the washing machine.

Once his clothes were inside, you made your way towards the bedroom, flopping on the bed with your phone. Your world felt dark and blurry, nothing on your phone brightening your mood. You had a few messages from your classmates, excited about the camp. One message stood out, a message from your uncle. Looking over it slowly, you couldn’t help but smile.

**_Uncle:_ ** _I know you’re a big girl now… but if that boy does anything you don’t like… I’ll remove him myself._

**______:_ ** _Todoroki is just a friend… I don’t want to be alone right now. You know I don’t really get along with the girls my age… so please… relax. Did you find anything out about mum?_

**_Uncle:_ ** _she kept a diary… writing in it every day. Some days she would use your name and wander about your father, but other days she would mention a pretty girl coming to talk to her. The more I read… the more I wish I could have been a better little brother to her. She mentions here a few times that she wished she could remember you clearly… and how much she regretted what happened._

**_______:_ ** _she was struggling more than we knew… I feel so guilty… if I hadn’t gone in every day she might have been happy to just be herself… but having me go in and try to make her remember… it’s my fault._

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you wrote your message. As soon as it sent you put it on aeroplane mode, placing your phone on your bedside table. You had never thought of the situation from your parents’ point of view… of course your visiting was affecting their happiness. A girl popping up and telling them that she was their daughter… who they didn’t remember? You kicked yourself for being so selfish, burying your face in your pillow. A gentle song played from downstairs, Todoroki’s washing having finished its cycle. Grumbling, you forced yourself from your bed. You paused at the bathroom door. “Do you want me to dry your clothes in the dryer… or can you dry them with your fire?”

“My quirk would be quicker… if you bring them up and put them outside the door I’ll come down when I’m finished.” His voice called back from inside the bathroom. Was he staying in there to be courteous?

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” You made your way downstairs, collecting his clothes in a basket, before taking them back up to him. “I’ll be in my bedroom…”

“Ok, I won’t be long.” He replied. A shiver ran up your spine. He was the first boy to ever be invited to your bedroom… other than your dad. Taking a deep breath, you made your way back to your room, sitting on your bed awkwardly. You hugged your knees to your chest, the emotions you had dealt with over the course of the day catching up to you quickly. Your eyes heavy, you watched the door silently, waiting for him. He pushed the door open gently, standing before you in his boxer-briefs and t-shirt. “I thought you might be tired… I can go to the couch…” he avoided your eyes, his face tired.

“Would… you stay?” You didn’t want to be alone. You blushed a little, waiting for his response. He nodded slowly, making his way over to sit next to you. You leant on him gently, mumbling. “You’re the best friend I could have ever asked for… Todoroki… thankyou for being here for me.”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders gently, resting his head against yours. “I’ll always be here for you _____, whenever you need me.”

 

Two days passed, and you still wouldn’t let him go home. You felt selfish, but you weren’t ready to be alone. His sister had visited, dropping off some clothes. He had explained the situation to her, gaining her acceptance to his staying there. His father on the other hand, was getting angrier and angrier. Todoroki had fought with him over the phone, telling him that his friends were more important than his training. You looked at the time, swallowing. “Todoroki… I can go stay with Uncle Sekijiro… I think I’m ok.” You didn’t really feel it, but the guilt for keeping him from his training and family was becoming too much. It wasn’t as if he was your boyfriend, the guilt wouldn’t be so bad if you were sure he was more than just a friend, but you couldn’t keep being selfish.

“Are you sure?” he looked at you in disbelief. You nodded, smiling at him softly. It was a tight, forced smile, but you believed it was best. You would see him again in a few days when you started the camp… which your uncle told you would be a good distraction from everything you had been through. “Alright then… I’ll take you to your uncle’s before I head home.”

You nodded, moving towards your bedroom to pack a bag. You packed what you needed for the camp along with a few extras for your uncle’s house. There was a chance you wouldn’t be able to come home for a while. You hadn’t been back to the hospital since the incident with your mother, having decided to stop being so selfish. Your dad would be happier if you let his memories fade.

It was a little over an hour on the train to your uncle’s house, since it was much closer to the school. Todoroki carried your bag, not saying much as you walked from the station to your uncle’s house. He was waiting outside for you, a smile on his lips. You waved at him slowly, before turning to Todoroki. You hugged him tightly. “Thankyou for everything Todoroki… I’ll see you at the camp.”

“If you need me… you have my contact information.” He hugged you with one arm, before handing you your bag.

Making your way to your uncle, he hugged you gently, holding the back of your head with his strong hands. “You’re going to be ok.” He spoke gently, watching as Todoroki walked away.

 

 


	16. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 3 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest training camp commences... what twists could await our heroes this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... this is going to be a roughly 5 part series for Todoroki and Reader-san... I have so much more planned before the end...
> 
> no trigger warning for this chapter~
> 
> I hope I'm getting his personality right, its hard to know once you have a set way someone acts in your mind

Walking onto the schoolgrounds, you left your head hang. You felt better than you had when Todoroki had left you, but you still weren’t feeling great. “______! You made it!” Uraraka ran over to you, grinning. “Aren’t you excited? We’re going to have so much fun!” There was a spring in her step as she walked next to you.

You nodded slowly. “Yeah, it’ll be great. A whole week at camp.” Your lips twitched, but they wouldn’t lift into the smile you wanted. You sighed a little, adjusting your bag on your shoulder, the uneven weight beginning to hurt your back. Uraraka moved a little ahead of you, a blush forming on her cheeks as you suddenly felt the weight of your bag leave your shoulder. You blinked a few times, looking to your side. Your cheeks flushed as you spotted Todoroki, his hair shifting slightly in the light breeze that swirled past you. He walked silently next to you, your bag slung over his shoulder along with his own. You went to speak, but no words came, a small smile forming on your lips.

Soon your whole class had arrived, along with your uncle’s students from class B. You stood silently with the others, Todoroki staying next to you the entire time. You hadn’t said anything to each other, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You had been worried that he was unhappy with you for choosing to go to your uncle’s house, but his actions said otherwise. It was a comfortable feeling, knowing that he was with you even after everything. You didn’t want to let yourself get to comfortable though, what if something happened to him like it had your parents.

You glanced over at the Uraraka as she dashed back past you and Todoroki, starting to dance and exclaim excitedly about camp. You shook your head at her as Ashido and Kaminari joined in. Your whole body twitched violently as you heard a voice, an annoying, obnoxious voice that grated on your every nerve. Monoma continued, though his words didn’t stick in your mind. You lifted your hand, planning to go punch him in his smug little mouth, when his class rep smacked him on the back of the neck, dragging him off. You noticed Todoroki’s hand resting gently on your shoulder, silently holding you back from hitting the annoying boy. Was he worried about you making a scene or simply holding you back for your own safety… you weren’t sure.

“Class a’s bus is this way!” You turned your head as Iida’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “Line up in seating order!”

You moved towards the bus slowly, feeling squished at everyone else’s excitement. Todoroki’s hand brushed yours lightly, sending a shiver up your spine. He lead you to a seat, allowing you to sit first, closest to the window. As soon as the bus rolled forward, the rabble between the excited teens started. You grumbled a little, resting your head against your window, eyes closed, enjoying the cool glass. You wanted to be as excited as everyone else, but the motivation wasn’t there, the emotions you had tried to force down in the last few days giving you a headache. His hand found yours again, making you shift, your eyes meeting his. No one was paying attention to the two of you, a tiny smile on his lips. You smiled back a little, shifting your weight to lean on his shoulder, taking a deep breath as he acted like your own personal icepack, easing your headache slightly. Your hand stayed intertwined with his, eyes closing as Aizawa called out that the bus would be stopping in an hour.

You breathed in the fresh mountainous air as you exited the bus, a few steps ahead of your friends, you laced your fingers together, stretching them in front of you as you turned to look back at your friends. Midoriya stretched his arms above his head accidently knocking Todoroki in the head, a small giggle leaving your lips. He raised an eyebrow at you slowly as he joined you, smiling.

“I haven’t heard you laugh in so long…” he spoke gently, before Aizawa’s voice caught your attention.

“There’s no point stopping without a reason…” your eyes shifted slowly as you noticed a car parked near your class.

Clenching your teeth, you heard a female’s voice. Something was going on. You moved closer to Todoroki, instinct saying to stay where you felt safe. “Hey Eraser.”

Your teacher bowed slightly. “Long time no see.” Your eye twitched as you saw them. Dressed in their hero costumes. You felt like you could remember them from your childhood, but their actions just made you want to roll your eyes. You hung your head as they did their routine in front of your class, before Aizawa began to speak again. “These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats.”

A sigh left you as you moved back to Todoroki’s side, your guard slipping as Midoriya exploded with his knowledge of the group, though his excited rant was cut short by the blonde member of the team, her face dripping with anger. “I’m eighteen at heart!” her voice was deep and angry. You shook your head. How sad to be stuck trying to live as a teenager when you were clearly much older.

“Greet them everyone.” Aizawa’s voice broke the tension, gaining a response from your entire class.

The less abrasive pussycat spoke, pointing out the camp in the distance. “We own this whole stretch of land. You’ll be staying at the foot of that mountain.” Your classmates reacted in the exact way you expected, gasping at how far away it was. The gears ticked over in your head as your classmates began to speak between themselves. You looked at Todoroki, sighing a little. Guess your comfortable ride on the bus was over. A few of your classmates made movements to return to the bus, but a dark grin overtook her face. “It’s currently 9:30am, if your fast…” she paused tail flicking behind her. “maybe around noon?” Shock radiated from your classmates as they scrambled towards the bus. “Kitties who don’t make it by 12:30 won’t get any lunch!”

“Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but training…” Aizawa spoke slowly, stepping aside as the blonde hero pounced down in front of your classmates, a feral smile on her face. “Has already begun.”

The earth below you shook and almost liquified, sending you flying off the face of the cliff you’d been standing on. You closed your eyes tightly, bracing yourself for impact. “Since this is private land, you can use your quirks as you wish!” You swayed a little, looking around you as her voice penetrated the sounds around you. “You have three hours, come to the facility on your own two feet. After getting though… The Beast’s Forest!”

You squared your shoulders slightly, holding your ground with your classmates, eyeing the forest. They had been through more than you together, and with your quirk you could easily just rush ahead and escape… but that would mean leaving your friends behind and in possible danger. “It’s no use complaining.” Kirishima spoke up as he dusted himself off. You looked around quickly, spotting Todoroki, you relaxed a little knowing he wasn’t injured. “We just have to go.”

Before you could move, Mineta dashed forward, still holding his hands between his legs. You didn’t know what was going on, but you presumed he needed to use the bathroom. Your eyes followed him, widening as you spotted an enormous creature blocking the perverted grape’s path. You couldn’t move as you watched your friends fly into action, Midoriya saving Mineta from being crushed. Taking a breath, you calmed yourself, trying to think of the best tactic to defeat such a giant beast.

Steadying yourself, you watched as Todoroki used his ice to lock the beast into place, Iida and Bakugo attacking its form, effectively crushing away its top half, before Midoriya attacked, finishing the beast. Relief washed over you as you stepped forward. “That was incredible…”

“You’re amazing, Bakugo.” Kirishima’s voice drowned yours out. You looked at the two, blinking slowly as Bakugo glared menacingly into the woods.

“Not yet.” He half growled, watching as more beasts appeared.

You steadied yourself, looking around you. If you could pinpoint where the beasts would appear, you could use your quirk to help minimalize their movements, effectively assisting your classmates in the attack.

 

Todoroki ran next to her, his heart pounding as they made their way though the forest. He didn’t want to get separated too far from her, but at the same time he needed to help his other classmates. Rushing off, he effectively took down a few beasts, looking back as he heard her cry out. His eyes widened as he saw her, standing on a low-lying branch, hands out as a beast came at her. He wanted to run to her, save her, but he knew if he did that she’d reject him.

Taking a deep breath, he listened for the sound of her quirk, blinking as it sounded around her, but she didn’t move. Suddenly the beast came crashing down, still reaching for her. “Now!” she yelled out, Bakugo darting past her to blow the beast’s head off. She had a confident look on her face, though he could see exhaustion trying to take her.

When they finally made it to the facility, he held a tree for support, panting slightly. Her gentle hand was gripping his shirt, head hung low from exhaustion. He wiped his mouth slightly, the ice on his right side stinging his face slightly. It had taken them all day to arrive, the beasts they encountered proving more difficult than he could have ever imagined. As they entered the blank space in front of the facility, she moved from his side, flopping on the ground. “You guys did better than I expected…” Pixie-bob spoke, a peculiar smile on her face as she lifted her hand. “especially you four!” she pointed to the group he stood in, Midoriya, Bakugo and Iida with him. his mouth dropped open slightly, staring at her. “were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience?” she licked her lips, pouncing at them. “I’m looking forward to where you’ll be in three years! I call dibs!”

He blocked his face instinctively, that familiar crackling sound filling his ears as she appeared in front of him, glaring at the horny woman. He couldn’t see her face, but there was a rage emanating from her as Pixie-bob bounced around the four teen boys. Her attack stopped suddenly as Midoriya blurted something out Pixie-bob didn’t like.

“Who’s child is that?” Midoriya managed to get out from behind Pixie-bob’s gloved hand.

“None of ours. He’s my cousin’s kid.” Mandalay spoke quickly, looking to the small boy next to her. “Come on, Kota. Say hello. You’ll be with them for the next week.”

Todoroki stepped in front of her slowly, watching as Midoriya approached the boy. Once close enough, Midoriya introduced himself, holding out a hand. The boy took a half step back, before punching his squarely in the genitals. He stared blankly as Iida ran to Midoriya’s aid, the words the boy spoke ebbing with anger. “precocious brat.” Bakugo spoke with a smile, watching the kid walk away.

“Isn’t he kind of like you?” Todoroki questioned, glancing at the blonde. Bakugo turned on him, anger twitching on his face, but his words didn’t reach Todoroki, the sound of her laugher filling his ears. He’d heard that glorious sound twice today, closing his eyes to take it in. “Sorry.” He apologised to Bakugo as Aizawa called for them to collect their things from the bus.

She walked next to him, a tiny smile on her lips. He relaxed some, watching her through the corner of his eye. She looked more content than he’d seen in quite some time.

 

You sank into the water, closing your eyes as it eased your aching muscles. You could hear a commotion in front of you, the boy’s bath on the other side of the wall. You ignored it, the commotion soon dying down. You opened one of your eyes slowly as you felt eyes on you. The girls were staring at you, Ashido grinning brightly. “Sooo… how long have you and Todoroki been dating _____?” She slid into the water, getting closer.

Your cheeks flushed darkly, eyes flying open. “W-what?!” You couldn’t back away from the pink teen as she got closer, her eyes sparkling with her question. “We aren’t dating?”

“Really?!” Uraraka blinked at you a few times, her finger resting on her chin. “Maybe we misunderstood their actions?”

“What actions?!” You yelped out, her hands clenching and unclenching under the water. “He’s my friend… and he’s been there for me… in a really tough time…”

“He kept checking for you today… whenever he was a little further ahead he’d look back and search until his eyes found you.” Yaoyorozu commented, her eyes closed as she relaxed in the water. “Not to mention you were cuddling on the bus.”

“And he carried your things to the bus this morning!” Uraraka commented quickly. “I guess we just thought you were dating…” she shrugged.

“AND the look you gave Pixie-bob when she was flirting with Todoroki!” Hagakure giggled from somewhere nearby. You shook your head, blushing darkly, standing up quickly to leave the bath.

 

Todoroki sat with his eyes closed, contemplating their day. Mineta’s actions in the bath had only enforced the ideal he had formed inside, he needed to protect her from their classmates not just outside forces. He opened his eyes as he heard others entering the room. Midoriya and Iida took their places, looking at him. “Is _____ ok?” Midoriya spoke slowly, glancing at the door.

“We saw the report about her mother on the news… it must have been awful.” Iida spoke softly. “They kept her face from the news, but they did mention that her mother killed herself while her daughter was visiting her.”

“She’s… doing better.” He sighed a little, looking at his hands as he spoke. “I was with her…” he took a breath. “Well, we walked to the hospital together, I was in with my mum when it happened… I spent the next two days with her while she dealt with it.”

“Two days?” Midoriya gasped. “That doesn’t sound like long enough to recover from a shock like that…”

“My dad called me a few times on the second day… and by the evening… she told me she was going to go stay with her uncle… I didn’t really want to leave her alone, but she seemed serious about it.” He shook his head. “This morning was the first time I’ve seen her since then.”

“I see, I wish she would confide in the rest of us more.” Iida spoke, fingers brushing against his chin in thought. “I’m sure it would be easier for her to move on if she spoke to the rest of us too…”

“She…” Todoroki sighed a little, shaking his head. “She doesn’t want people’s pity, that’s why she doesn’t talk about it.”

“I don’t understand.” Midoriya said with a sigh, laying back on his bed. “Maybe she’ll open up more once we’ve been around her for longer.”

“Maybe.” Todoroki moved to lay down. He looked at the blank space in his bed, mind floating back to the nights he’d spent holding her as she slept. He closed his eyes slowly, letting his dreams take him back to her bedroom.

 

The next day passed quickly. You were to teleport between two areas for the morning, the distance two hundred meters, after lunch Aizawa had you increase the distance by ten meters. He explained that gradually extending the distance would help you ease into longer teleportation. By the time the day ended, you were completely exhausted, trudging back to camp with your friends. You wanted to lean on Todoroki for support, but the girls’ words crept back into your mind. He was your friend, you didn’t need the rumours spreading. You felt his gorgeous eyes on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet them.

When you finally arrived back at camp you were confronted with a surprising turn of events. All of you had to make your own dinner, cooking curry from scratch to feed the forty students, two teachers and the members of the pussycats. Moving forward at Iida’s encouraging words, you looked over the ingredients. Your class gathered in small groups, looking at the open flame stoves. Opening your mouth, you wanted to ask Todoroki for help, but you froze. Why were you afraid to ask for his help? Had what the girls said really thrown you that much? Uraraka stood next to you with Ashido. Ashido looked at you, before a smile formed on her face, watching Todoroki light the fire at the end of the row. “Can we get fire over here too?” he looked to the group, his eyes falling on you again. You lowered your head slightly, turning to look at Bakugo as he exploded his oven.

“No, its fine.” Todoroki’s sweet voice filled your mind. Had someone continued the conversation while you weren’t paying attention. He squatted in front of your area, lighting the flames easily. Ashido and Uraraka cheered, smiling at him brightly.

“Wow~ thanks!” Uraraka cheered, arms in the air as she watched the fire burn.

“Burn, burn, burn it up!” Ashido cheered. You watched them, a small smile forming on your face, glad he was bonding so well with everyone.

“You can’t burn it all up.” Uraraka commented gently, bending closer to them. You moved away slowly, beginning to cut vegetables with the others. As he passed you his fingers brushed your elbow, sending shockwaves through your body. Your cheeks flushed, the knife in your hand slipping, slicing your finger.

You swore, dropping the knife and holding your finger tightly. Todoroki stood behind you, his face shocked. You bit your lip, looking away from him. “I’ve gotta go get a bandage.” It broke your heart to treat him that way, to try and distance yourself, but what else could you do? You didn’t want to get hurt again… or have people start talking about him because of you. “Sorry.”

 

Todoroki’s face fell as he watched her leave. Had he upset her? She’d been avoiding him all day. Once the meal was prepared, and she still wasn’t back he began to worry. He moved over the to the other girls, looking seriously at them. “Has something happened with _____?”

“Oh… I don’t know.” Jiro commented, looking at the others slowly. “She left before, right? Cause she cut her finger?”

“I know she left because of that… but…” Todoroki sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’m sure its nothing.” He moved away from them, collecting two bowls of the curry. He carried the bowls slowly, making his way to the first aid room. He found her sitting inside, staring out the window at the sky. He placed the curry down next to her, not saying anything as he took a seat a little way from her. She looked to him slowly, her eyes sad. “Are you ok?” he finally spoke, keeping his face as blank as he could. “Is it about your mum?”

“No… its…” she shook her head at him, reaching for the curry slowly. “Its something else…” she tried a bite, her face twitching a little. “I should have helped with this…”

“Its not very good is it?” he smiled at her slowly. She moved a little closer to him, their feet touching as they ate in silence. He tried to think of what could have happened to make her so distant from him. Was she worried he’d leave? That she’d get hurt again? “_____...” he began, only for her to shake her head.

“I’m sorry… I’ve been rude, today haven’t I?” she sighed, placing her half empty bowl back on the table. “The girls asked me something that shocked me last night… I’ve been thinking about it all day…”

“Did they upset you?” he felt anger spark inside of him. If they had upset her, he would bring his wrath down upon them.

“Not upset… exactly… just confused.” She placed a gentle hand on his knee, looking into his eyes. “I don’t know what to think… their comments sounded so true… but in my head I know its not true…” he nodded slowly as he watched her. He took in every detail of her face in the dim evening light. Her hair fell across her face slightly as she spoke, hiding her eyes from him. He reached for her, brushing her hair behind her ear gently, his fingers lingering on her cheek. Her cheeks exploded in a blush, staring at him, her lips parted slightly. He wanted to burn that image into his mind, her beautiful face staring at him, so tempting, yet so unachievable. “S-Shoto…” his heart skipped a beat as she spoke his name, she was so close to him, he could feel her breath against his lips, the heat from her cheeks radiating against his. Just a little further… a little closer and he’d feel those perfect lips. She pulled away from him suddenly, shaking her head quickly. “I… I can’t.” She stood up quickly, turning to walk out of the room.

His heart sank, the prickling of his lips remained. They had been so close. He let out a long sigh, collecting their bowls. Why couldn’t she? He was almost positive she wanted to be with him too, but there was something stopping her. Was it her parents? Was there someone else? He walked out, an awkward partial erection making his steps uncomfortable.

When he arrived back in their room, he found himself confronted by most of the other male students from his class. Kaminari and Mineta sitting very close to the door. Mineta looked disgusted but interested at the same time. Kaminari simply grinning mischievously at him. He didn’t speak as he looked at them. “The girls told us something real interesting today.” Kaminari started, looking over his shoulder at Kirishima. “Right Kirishima?”

“I guess…” he rubbed the back of his head, relaxing on his bed. “I don’t think you need to attack him with questions though.”

“What do you mean?” Todoroki spoke gently, moving to step past them.

“Todoroki you bathtard.” Mineta spat at him, standing, and pointing at him seriously. “How dare you take on of them for yourself!” he practically glared. “_____ is far too beautiful to be tied down to one man!”

“What are you talking about?” Todoroki looked around the room, his eyes landing on Midoriya and Iida. “What is he talking about?”

“U-uhm… well…” Midoriya started, looking to Iida.

“Uraraka told us that you and _____ are dating.” Iida finished. Kaminari nodded quickly, grinning at him.

“So, I gotta know! Is she a good kisser?” Kaminari stated plainly.

Todoroki blinked slowly, turning to the door again. Had the girls confronted her about their relationship? Is that what confused her? He looked over his shoulder slowly, eyes meeting each of his classmates. “_____ and I are not dating. She’s going through something that you couldn’t understand.” He started to walk away, anger bubbling inside of himself. “Don’t you have anything better to do than confront me about my friendship with her?”

He had to find her, explain his feelings and his lack of action. He wanted her to know that he wasn’t upset that people thought they were dating. He wanted to tell her nothing had to change just because the others thought it did.

 

You sat on the roof of the facility, watching the stars silently. You had to clear your head, everything was so mixed up. Your heart fluttered as you remembered the moments you’d spent in the first aid room with Todoroki. Your cheeks flushed again, hugging your knees to your chest as you rested your cheek on them. Why had you stopped him? Were you that afraid to lose him in the future? Sniffling slightly, you closed your eyes. The last person you spoke to someone about your feelings for Todoroki… was your mother. You stiffened as you heard someone join you on the roof. You clenched your teeth a little, opening one eye to look at them, a knot forming in your stomach. How did he find you? You hadn’t told anyone where you were going. You turned your head to look the other way, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes you expected. “Mr Sekijiro told me I might find you here.” His voice was soft, sitting next to you. You couldn’t look at him, tears welling. You couldn’t cry, not now. “______... please talk to me.”

You shook your head slowly, hugging yourself tighter. Was he angry at you? Hurt that you rejected him? You stiffened a little as you felt his arms wrap around you, his chin resting on your shoulder. “ok then… I’ll start.” His hand stroked your arm gently as he spoke, your body relaxing to his touch. “Kaminari informed me today that the confrontation you had with the girls yesterday… was because of me.” He paused for a moment, as if he were collecting his thoughts. Your heart slammed against your chest, eyes staring into the distance as you listened to his words. “If you’re worried that their words will upset me… they don’t.” you blinked a few times, shifting to get more comfortable. “What they think doesn’t bother me… I know how I feel and I won’t push you into anything you don’t want.” The knot formed in your stomach tighter, butterflies flipping wildly inside you. “If all you need of me is a friend, that’s what I’ll be. I’m here for you.” You wanted to tell him everything you were feeling inside, the way his voice made your heart beat faster, the way your knees felt weak when he looked into your eyes, but you couldn’t. Your voice wouldn’t come. He fell silent, still stroking your arm gently as he held you. You leant into him slowly, turning your head to look at him. You couldn’t see his face. You shifted a little, lifting your head to look at him.

You didn’t know what you wanted… you wanted to be with him, for him to hold you like this forever… but at the same time, if you let him get to close to you he may end up like your parents, locked in a hospital until he finally ended it all. You tried to take a deep breath, you needed to calm down. “I-“ before you could continue, you felt something wrapping around the two of you, yanking you from the safety of the roof, a scream escaping you as you flew, Todoroki’s arms suddenly leaving you. You hung upside down from the branch of a tree, staring at your homeroom teacher in shock. You tried to teleport from the bonds around you, pouting a little as your quirk wouldn’t activate.

“You two are supposed to be in bed.” Aizawa’s monotone voice reached your ears. You looked around quickly, finally spotting Todoroki. He was trapped in your uncle’s arms, looking just as shocked as you felt. “Don’t you think sleeping would be better than using all your energy to balance on a roof?”

“Mr Aizawa you don’t understand… we weren’t…” you spoke quickly, a blush forming on your cheeks.

“I understand that you’re going through some pretty serious emotions, _____.” He let you free slowly, his quirk falling away from you.

“Mr Aizawa! We weren’t doing anything inappropriate up there.” Todoroki snapped at your teacher, his eyes ablaze. “____ wasn’t doing well so I went to check on her! You can’t punish her for feeling her emotions!”

“I’m not going to punish her.” Aizawa spoke slowly, looking at him. You moved slowly, making your way past your teacher. “This is a warning. To both of you.” Aizawa nodded to your uncle, giving him the all clear to release Todoroki. “If you are struggling with something, come to one of us… don’t hide somewhere dangerous. If we find you breaking the rules again you will be expelled.”

You could see Todoroki gearing up to yell at your teacher again. You grabbed his hand quickly, looking deep into his eyes. “Don’t. Its ok.” The anger in his eyes melted away, squeezing your hand gently. You nodded a little, moving to walk back into he facility. “I don’t know what I want right now…” you breathed, now out of earshot of your uncle and homeroom teacher. “I do feel something… but I don’t feel like I can put myself in that position.” You were too afraid. You released his hand as you entered the building, making your way towards your room. “Get some sleep… Shoto… I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’m here if you need me.” He breathed out, before you disappeared into your room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH!
> 
> I love the relationship building between these two! I just cant stop writing it!  
> There may not be an update tomorrow as I'm going to the city to visit my sister, but believe me when I say I'll be working on it as much as possible when I get back :)  
> Thankyou for sticking with me through all this! I hope you continue to enjoy my work!


	17. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 4 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three of camp... you know what that means...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, which I hope flows as well as the rest...
> 
> As I mentioned in the comments previously... all will be made clear haha
> 
> I took a few liberties in the story, but it didn't really change anything as the small factor I changed doesn't affect the big picture at all
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The third day of camp went much like the second, everyone working on their quirks. After everything was cleaned up from your meal, you were all taken to the forest, Pixie-bob looking over everyone. You stood near the back of the group, tired. You didn’t really want to be there, but the bonding experience of a test of courage was worth losing a little extra sleep. You looked across the group, your eyes landing on Todoroki. You lowered your eyes quickly, wondering how the pairings would go. Class B had moved off to get into position, the first to act as the scarers. You waited quietly, listening to the pussycats explain how things were going to go. You sighed a little, nodding. They were going to use their quirks to scare your class, then you’d have the chance to get them back. You were confident that your class could win, having your own quirk in the mix. You couldn’t pop out of nowhere, but you could drop random things on the coming groups. “Now come and draw lots to see who you’ll be partnered with!”

You came forwards last, looking at the paper in your hand. Midoriya looked at his paper, before looking back at you. “Thank goodness you joined our class ____... or I’d have to do this all alone.” he half joked, looking at you happily.

You shrugged a little, looking at him. “It’s not like I had much choice.” You half laughed, looking around the classes. You couldn’t see who had partnered with Todoroki, a little pout on your lips. You wanted to have him by your side for a test like this. Being close to him made you feel brave.

“Oi! Tail.” Bakugo’s demonic voice reached your ears. You turned to look at him. “Switch with me!” Todoroki stood close to him, looking impassive. A light clicked in your head. What bad luck. You wanted to offer to take his place, but something stopped you. The memories of everything that had happened in the last two days filling your mind. You shook your head, looking away from the scene.

“Let’s go wait our turn Midoriya.” You commented, walking over to a comfortable spot near the start of the test to sit and rest. He sat next to you, looking at you closely. You raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Are you ok ____?” he shifted a little, face filled with concern. “You’ve been… more distant than usual lately.”

“I’m just… dealing with some stuff.” You sighed, looking away from him.

“Your parents?” he questioned, his voice low. “Please don’t hate me… but I… I know who they are.”

“Midoriya. So, help me. If you start running your mouth I will end you.” The acid in your voice hit harder than you meant me. You hadn’t wanted to snap at your friend, but you really didn’t want to talk about it. “Drop it… ok?” you asked, a little gentler. His face was a little pale, looking scared. “I don’t want to talk about them.” You looked up, Uraraka and Tsuyu having just entered the test. You were ready for whatever they threw at you in there, nothing could compare to what you had already seen. You lifted the small water bottle you had brought with you, sipping the contents, waiting quietly.

Your nose twitched a little, lifting your head as you looked to your guardians for the night. Your mind began to spin, fire was bad… but what if it was from Bakugo and Todoroki? Had they been so scared that they started a forest fire? You could hear your remaining classmates questioning what was going on. Pixie-bob was suddenly lifted into the air, flying backwards. Your eyes widened as you watched her trajectory. She landed roughly, two people standing where she had landed, treacherous smiles on their faces. Villains. Your breathing sped up, turning your head back towards the forest. You couldn’t just stand there, there were villains attacking your camp… and Todoroki was out there in the forest. All the doubt left your mind, the world becoming clearer. The treat of villains taking him away knocked everything into place. Who cares what other people think? Who cares if its dangerous to love somebody? You were in love with Shoto Todoroki, and you weren’t going to let some villain take him away from you.

The air around you crackled to life, teleporting away before anyone could stop you. You landed in the forest, purple gas floating in the air around you. Clenching your teeth, you grabbed at the hem of your t-shirt, ripping a section away quickly. You doused it in water before wrapping it around your mouth and nose, hoping the water would dull the effects of whatever the gas was quickly. You looked around, trying your best to listen to what was going on. Nothing. You shook your head, teleporting again, searching for him as fast as you could. As you landed on a low-lying branch, you could hear his voice. “Let’s leave this to Ragdoll, who’s at the halfway point.” Your heart fluttered as you heard him. You moved sticking to the high-ground, using the low-lying branches to jump forward, all you could think of was making sure Todoroki was safe.

You were behind them, a few hundred meters, when you noticed them stop suddenly. Todoroki had a student on his back. A small smile formed on your lips as you saw that he was trying to help others even while trying to escape the forest. You moved as quickly as you could, not hearing what they were saying properly anymore, everything inside of you just wanted to be by his side, fight to protect him.

Looking ahead of them, your eyes widened. There was someone on the ground, kneeling in front of… your stomach tensed. Was that blood? Closing your eyes, you did your best not to think about the last time you’d seen the thick red liquid. Someone was hurt. His voice reached your ears again, anger and worry lacing the words. “Tokoyami and… Shoji.” You couldn’t breathe, staring down at them as the person in front of them quivered, standing up. He was speaking, rambling about the flesh in front of him. He turned towards the teen boys, your heart stopped. You had all heard the order to not fight, but what else could you do?

Jumping from the branch, you landed next to them, biting your tongue as you looked at the villain in front of you. “Shoto… I’m here.”

His eyes turned to you, shock written into every line on that perfect face. You didn’t know what to say to him, simply turning to look at the villain again. You knew he was going to chastise you, but you didn’t care. Your body had practically moved on its own, the desperation you felt to try and save him overtaking your common sense to stay out of the forest. The look in his eyes changed, anger showing through. “What are you doing here!” His head twitched up, looking at the villain in front of the three of you.

“How fucking stupid are you!” Bakugo snapped, shooting a glare at you. “You better not get in my way Crackles.”

You blinked a few times, did Bakugo just give you a weird nickname? You shook your head, keeping your eyes on the villain. “Shut up, I’m here now, that’s all that matters.” You groaned a little as a voice filled your mind, informing everyone that the villains were targeting Bakugo. Anger twitched on his face as he ran forward. The look on his face was different to usual, yes, he looked extremely pissed off, but there was something else. Was he afraid? You could hear him mouthing off about the voice in his head as he ran.

The villains attack was almost too fast to register, but before it could hit the angry blonde, a wall of ice appeared, protecting him. You moved back a little. You wanted to take the boy from Todoroki’s back, but you didn’t want to do anything to anger him further. The villain in front of you let loose the most agonising cry, as if he were torn between what he wanted to do and what he had been ordered to do.

You reached for Todoroki’s arm slowly, simply trying to support him in whatever he chose to do. “She said you’re being targeted!” he looked worried. You knew deep down you had messed up, causing him extra stress by running in stupidly.

“That damn Deku did something, I just know it.” Bakugo had one of the scariest smiles on his face you had ever seen, a vein throbbing next to his eye. “I don’t give a damn what anyone says!” he cried out as he jumped into action again, narrowly avoiding the villain’s weapon as it charged at him again. Todoroki’s ice rushed into protect him again. There was an irritation on his face. You swallowed, moving closer again.

“Shoto… let me take him… ok? I can take him back to camp.” You pleaded, looking at the unconscious teen on his back again. You knew you could teleport with him to camp in a few jumps, that would be enough to take some of that stress from the multi-quirked boy. He didn’t have time to hang the unconscious boy over before he had to defend from the villain again.

 

Todoroki shifted the boy on his back slightly, torn. He couldn’t retreat due to the gas behind them, they couldn’t go forward because of the villain and with her here his mind was distracted. Why had she jumped into danger? He wanted to yell at her, chastise her for her stupid actions, but something about them made him think of what he would have done in her position. “What do you mean you can get him back to camp?”

“I can teleport him with me. Please. Let me do this for you.” She replied, eyes serious as he caught them. He dodged away from another attack, before nodding, it was a solid plan. The blades attacking them were coming more desperately. He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blades as they smashed through the ice. He couldn’t see her, his heart pounding. Had she been hit?

“I can’t get near him, damn it!” Bakugo raged, glaring up at the ice in front of him. “The only thing I can do is blast him with everything I’ve got…”

Todoroki looked around quickly, eyes locking on the blonde. “You can’t!” the ice on his face stung, but there wasn’t time to warm himself.

“If the trees burn, just cover them with ice right after!” Bakugo snapped, dodging more blades.

Was he really that reckless? “The blast will impair _my_ vision too! What’ll happen if I can’t stop all of it?!” he snapped at him, his body relaxed a tiny bit when he felt her hand rest on his arm again. “Our opponent has the advantage in both number of moves and distance!” Bakugo growled, glaring up at the villain.

“We’ll think of something.” Her voice calmed him slightly. Even in such an intense attack her voice could do things to his mind. A loud crashing sounded to one side of them, followed by a voice. Was that Midoriya’s voice? He looked towards the sound, distracted from the attack. “Look out.” She cried out, a hand flying in front of him. Blood splattered a little across the ground in front of him.

“Bakugo! Todoroki! One of you please! Make some light!” Shoji’s frantic voice reached them as a raging dark shadow crashed through the forest. The villain changed the direction of his attacks, only to be crushed by dark shadow. “Hurry and make some light! Tokoyami’s out of control!”

Finally having enough time to place the boy he’d been carrying down, he shot a look at her. “Take him now!” he swooped on the boy, covering him with her body, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Panic was filling him, but he had to focus. “Indiscriminate attacks, huh? All right, I’ll use my flames.”

“Wait, idiot.” Bakugo’s voice was strangely calm, blocking his path. Todoroki blinked, looking at him in shock. “Look…” his voice cracked a little as he spoke. Tokoyami was still attacking the villain, crushing his blades easily. He whipped him through the air, crashing him through trees.

“I haven’t had enough fun yet!” Dark shadow grumbled out, rising. They had to do something before the beast attacked them too. Moving in unison, they rushed the dark beast, flames and explosions illuminating the darkness, effectively nullifying the beast’s raging form.

 

You landed on your back heavily just inside the door to the facility, clinging to the boy in your arms. Agony ripped though your left hand and arm. You had moved without thinking again. How were you supposed to block an attack with your hand? You looked at your hand, a deep angry gash spanning from your pointer finger and middle finger right to your elbow. Blood flowed heavily from the wound, but you couldn’t just stay still and do nothing. You groaned, lifting the boy as best you could, moving him off your body. Your hand twitched, glaring at the door. You had to get back to him, your quirk beginning to activate, only to stop suddenly. Your head whipped around, staring behind you. “Mr Aizawa no! I have to get back to them! I can help!”

“You will stay here!” his voice was cold, eyes locked onto your form. You wanted to yell and scream at him. If you could just get back to them you’d be able to help, teleport more of them to freedom. You had to help. “You’re injured, that pain will only cloud your judgement later in battle. Stay. Here.” He snapped at you, before running from the building.

Your nostrils flared as you glared after your teacher. You had to get back to Todoroki, you had to know with your own eyes that he was ok. Ignoring his request, you teleported back into the forest, landing not far from your friends. Your quirk was gaining power, able to lock onto a person’s position without knowing where they were. Everything was messed up; large warp gates open in the area. Your friends looked as if they had been beaten. Your heart sank, spotting Shoji and Todoroki diving for something. You couldn’t move as you watched them, sitting on your shins as Todoroki missed what he was aiming for, a villain with patchwork skin snatching it from in front of him. there was a grin on the man’s face, holding a marble as he stepped back with his comrade. Todoroki tumbled to the ground.

You were still on your knees as you began to move, on all fours, moving quickly to try and get to Todoroki’s side. What did that villain have? “Confirm it. Release this.” The villain’s voice was smooth, almost attractive. You couldn’t hear the other villain, but he clicked his fingers as he disappeared. Your mouth dropped open, frozen in place a few feet from the inky purplish-black warp gate. The villain’s hand wrapped around Bakugo’s throat as he stared out at your friends, face a panicked. His teeth clenched. “No problem…” the villain spoke again, slowly disappearing into the gate.

Tears welled in your eyes, your friend had been taken. He was a brash arsehole, but he was still your friend. You could hear Midoriya running, Bakugo’s voice reaching you as he disappeared into the gate. “Deku… don’t come.” The worry in his voice caught you, he wasn’t telling his friend to stay out because he couldn’t stand the thought of being saved by Midoriya, it sounded more like he was worried for the injured boy’s safety.

It was all over in an instant. He was gone, and no one could change it. You slumped forward, tears streaming down your face as you lay face down in the dirt. Midoriya’s agonising cry filled your ears as you turned your head. You could see him, staring at the place his friend had disappeared, on his knees. You couldn’t move, the pain from your wound catching up with you. Aizawa had been right, you should have stayed where you were.

You watched as your friend screamed, slamming his injured arms against the ground. You grumbled, feeling your body being rolled. You looked up slowly, meeting his gorgeous two-toned eyes. You couldn’t tell what emotions he was feeling. You shifted your weight, sitting, his arm around your shoulder to support your weight. “I’m sorry.” You whispered out, your injured arm falling across your chest. “I moved without thinking… I didn’t want you to get hurt.” A smile formed on your lips, looking up into his face. You could still feel the tears in your eyes, you knew it wasn’t the right time, but you had to say it. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing the one I love.”

 

Todoroki stared down at her. She was covered in dirt and blood, her arm badly injured, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was perfect, nothing could take this moment from him. Even though everything had gone wrong, it still felt right the moment his eyes found her beautiful face. His friend had been stolen away, Midoriya was having a full breakdown, and he found her here again, arm injured... everything had gone to hell. Her words took a moment to sink in, the sound of running footsteps behind him melting away. She loved him?

In all this sadness and pain, she still managed to make his heart pound with happiness. A small smile formed on his lips, leaning closer to her. His forehead rested against hers as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m so angry with you…” he began, his mind working faster than his words could come out. “You put yourself in danger… threw yourself in front of an attack that could have killed you… and came back when you had returned to safety.” He lifted his free hand, cupping her cheek slowly. “You have got to be completely insane.” He breathed out, thumb brushing her cheekbone. She had been through so much in such a short time, how could she be sitting here in his arms, smiling at him through her tears? He wanted to shake her, but he was so grateful. If she weren’t here with him right now, he wouldn’t be able to act so calmly. “But I love that about you…” he let the words drip from his mouth, before pressing his lips to hers lightly. Her lips twitched against his before she kissed back, setting his world on fire. Nothing could have felt more perfect. Their lips fit together as if they were a jigsaw, slipping together just right. Everything around him disappeared, completely consumed by her.

He pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed against her pale skin, eyes wavering as she looked at him. He shook his head at her slowly, supporting her with his knee. He removed his arms from her, before he used the shirt he’d been wearing to bind her wound. If she lost much more blood she would be in serious danger.

The emergency services came soon after. He couldn’t leave her, holding her hand as they wheeled her towards the ambulances. Her uncle was with the police, pausing in his discussion when he saw her reflection in the vehicle he was facing. Todoroki could see the look on his face, the worry that came with a loved one being injured. He bowed his head slightly, indicating that he’d seen the older man’s silent question. _Look after her for me._

The night was long, laying with her in her hospital bed. To begin with, he’d sat next to the bed holding her hand, the nurses telling him he should leave and let her rest. She’d woken up, shifted across, and tugged him to her side. He couldn’t deny her request, the feeling of her head on his chest calming his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly changed the working in reader-san's point of view for this chapter, which I may still do for the final instalment.  
>  Since its her point of view, and her true feelings have come to fruition, I'm likely going to change Todoroki in her sections to Shoto, as she's admitted her true feelings... and uses his name when she speaks to him now...
> 
> If you feel this instalment doesn't flow as well as it should, please let me know and I can attempt to rewrite it :)


	18. REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple request from a writer to artists

Hey all,

I was just wondering if any of my followers are artists? I know its gonna sound terrible but I’d love to see some fanart from some of these oneshots, I know its super greedy to ask for, but if any of you are artists and wouldn’t mind sharing your work shoot me a link in the comments below :D

I don't mind what style or anything like that, I just love to see peoples work :) Even if its not related to the oneshots, just mha/bnha fanart would be brilliant to see. I want to try and get to know my readers better, and seeing their art is a way to do that :)

 

Maddison Jayne

 

EDIT: If you shoot me links for your work I will add it to the chapter it is linked to :) i'm all about getting artists work out there, and if you're amazing enough to do work for my fics i'm more than happy to add it in :D


	19. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 5 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will the rescue go with an extra hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be a 5 part series... but I was wrong haha, its going to be 6.
> 
> after all the drama these two have gone through... I feel like they need a sweet final chapter. No Bakugo to save, no distractions, just each other... that'll be coming in the next few days! for now, please enjoy the Bakugo rescue squad...plus one! haha

It had been two days since you watched your friend disappear into a warp gate. You sat on your bed with your legs crossed, waiting silently for Shoto to return. The doctors had discharged you, but since your clothes had been sent back to your uncle’s house you had nothing to change into. Shoto offered to pick them up on his way to the hospital if your uncle was home. When he pushed your door open, you felt your lips twitch into a small smile. He was dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, an open navy-blue shirt tying the outfit together. “I couldn’t get back to your uncle’s place… sorry.” He said slowly, holding up a small bag. “I brought you these… I hope they fit…” he cleared his throat. “Women’s sizing is confusing.

You moved a little, reaching to take the bag from him with your good hand. “You didn’t have to spend your money Shoto...” Your fingers lingered on his, biting the inside of your lip, before you pulled away, opening the bag carefully. Your cheeks burned as it dawned on you, if he was here… would you have to change with him in the room? You looked up at him, noticing the blush on his cheeks. “C-can you give me a sec?” you waited for him to turn away, standing up carefully.

“The others will be here soon, to check on Midoriya.” He spoke. You nodded slowly, removing your hospital gown carefully. You tugged on the pair of skin-tight black yoga pants, and a white tank-top that clung to your curves. You licked your lips, fidgeting a little. “He still hasn’t woken up.” There was such a deep concern in his voice, it tugged at your heart. You shifted closer, resting your head against his back.

“He’ll wake up… try not to worry too much.” You hugged him with your good arm, before moving back carefully. He turned back to you, his eyes widening a little as he looked over your body. You raised an eyebrow at him, heat rising in your cheeks again. “What?” He didn’t speak, removing his shirt quickly. He draped it over your shoulders, his cheeks dusted in pink.

“I should have picked something else for you.” He mumbled, helping you pull his shirt on. “I don’t think I could stand the others seeing you dressed like that.” Once his shirt was in place, his hand moved to cup your cheek gently, lifting your face to look at him. Your eyes met, butterflies erupting in your stomach. You may have admitted your feelings for Shoto, but it was all so new. In the two days you had been in hospital neither of you had brought it up again, things simply going back to the way they’d been between the two of you before the girls made everything blurry. His eyes were soft as he looked at you, a small smile on his lips. “That’s better.” He leant closer, his lips tantalisingly close to yours. Your eyes fluttered closed, lips parting slightly as you waited for the pressure of his.

Before he could close the last millimetres between the two of you, there was a knock at the door. A smile tugged at your lips as you heard his groan, but he didn’t move. “We’re busy.” He mumbled, his lips brushing yours slightly as he spoke.

“Come on Todoroki, we’re going to check on Midoriya.” Kirishima’s voice came through the door. “I’m sure _____ wants to check on him too.” You pouted a little. He was right, you wanted to see for yourself if your friend was doing ok.

“We’ll be right out.” You called gently, pulling back from Shoto slightly. You caught the look on his face, lowering your eyes as his hand fell from your face. “Don’t be mad… we’ll have plenty of time later.” You mumbled, slipping your hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said with a sigh, leading you out of your room.

As you walked slowly, you looked around at the sad looks on your friends faces. Jiro and Hagakure were still unconscious, Yaoyorozu still in bed a few rooms away from yours. You looked at your bandaged arm, guilt ripping through your stomach as you realised just how lightly you had gotten off. Shoto laced his fingers with yours gently, keeping you close to his side. Soon, you were standing in front of Midoriya’s door, everyone shifting their weight on their feet. You didn’t know what to do, no one wanting to open the door. Kaminari stepped forward, knocking lightly before sliding the door open. “Oh, Midoriya, you’re awake!” your heart thumped, relief bubbling to your chest. He was awake, finally. You entered carefully, not really listening as everyone spoke gently. You moved a little, hand still locked with Shoto’s, head resting against his bicep.

You took a deep breath, listening to the conversation between your friends now. “All but those three.” Iida spoke, his head hung low. Everyone crowded around Midoriya’s bed, looking down at him.

“Sixteen of us…” Uraraka continued, her lip quivering a little.

“Because Bakugo’s not here.” Shoto stated plainly. You stared up at him, about to chastise him for his blunt comment, but the sadness written on his face stopped you. You hadn’t spoken about Bakugo’s kidnapping much, not wanting to upset him. He had been so close to saving him, so close to rescuing the blonde hot-head.

Midoriya’s face practically cracked as it dawned on him. Your heart broke for the boy, lowering your head. You didn’t even want to imagine how you would have reacted if it had been Shoto they stole away into that inky gate. You moved slowly, freeing your hand from Shoto’s grip, hiding your face against his chest. “My body… wouldn’t move...” Midoriya spoke, his voice breaking, you knew without looking at him that he was crying. “I couldn’t save someone that was right in front of me.”

“Then…” your head snapped up as Kirishima started to speak. You turned your head to stare at the redhead as he spoke, Shoto’s arm still wrapped around your shoulders. “Let’s save him this time.” Your heart dropped as he spoke. What the hell was he planning? “Actually, Todoroki and I were here yesterday, too.” Your eyes widened, you knew Shoto was in the hospital the day before, keeping you company, but he had gone off for a while, leaving you to bathe. A twitch formed in your eye as you stared at the redhead, shoulders shaking a little. Shoto tightened his grip on you, not painfully, more like he was trying to calm you down. “On our way to your room… we saw All Might and a police officer talking to Yaoyorozu.” Your eyes blurred a little, listening to him speak. Anger bloomed in your chest, the realisation dawning on you.

“Does this mean you’re going to have Yaoyorozu make another receiver?” his voice filled with concern and laced with anger.

“What if it does?” Shoto spoke, moving to look at the class rep, his voice calm. You wanted to punch him. What were they planning to do? Running into a building full of villains just to get killed?!

“It is as All Might said!” Iida exploded, his face filled with a worried rage. “This is something we should leave to the pros!” His eyes bored holes into the two teens. You shifted, shrugging Shoto’s arm from your shoulders. Carefully, you shifted from your position at his side, standing with the others from your class.

“We know that!” Kirishima cried, eyes squeezed shut.

You couldn’t breathe, staring at the teens in front of you. You understood that they felt they needed to do more for their friend, but how could they do this? Tears welled in your eyes as you met Shoto’s. Kirishima was still yelling, trying to get his point across. You shook your head, lip quivering as everything around you melted away. You had just admitted how much he meant to you… what if he didn’t come back from this stupid mission. You shook your head again, backing away from them, your quirk activating as you teleported away. The whirl of emotions you were feeling too much to deal with in front of everyone.

 

When the doctor came to perform Midoriya’s exam, Todoroki looked around the room for her. Everything had gotten heated so quickly, had she left without him noticing? He kicked himself mentally, he should have told her what was going on when they decided it. She had every right to be upset with him, he had kept such a dangerous plan from her, but that wasn’t going to change his mind. He had been so close. So close to saving Bakugo, only to have him snatched away. He walked through the hospital slowly, looking for her, her uncle’s voice coming to him. _When she’s upset, she’ll find the highest point she can and hide there… it’s something about the vastness of the sky above her… it helps calm her down._

Pushing the door to the roof open carefully, he took a deep breath, not knowing how she’d react. As he made his way further out onto the roof, he spotted her, staring up into the sky, tears glistening on her cheeks. “_____?” he breathed out, his stomach clenching at the sight. He had caused this.

She turned to him, face morphing from one of deep sadness to anger in an instant. She flew at him, eyes blazing with anger. She threw punch after punch at his chest, angry tears flowing down her cheeks. Todoroki didn’t try to dodge or block her attack, letting her get it out of her system. “You IDIOT!” she screamed, her voice shaking. “What the hell are you thinking?! You’re going to give up your life for Bakugo?!” her punches weakened, the ache in his chest throbbing with each hit. Soon, she stood there, both hands clenching his shirt, face buried there. “What if you don’t come back?” her voice was so small he barely heard her.

“I promise you I’ll come back.” He wrapped his arms around her slowly, kissing the top of her head. “I can’t just sit back and let the pros do it… I have to try.” She shook her head against his chest, hot tears seeping into his shirt.

“You can’t go… I can’t…” she shifted, looking up into his eyes. “I can’t watch you go.” He wanted to tell her everything would be fine, that there was no risk, but that would have been a lie. He didn’t know what to expect from the night. Would they rescue their friend… or would they find his body? she released his shirt slowly, reaching up to cup his cheeks with both hands. There was a hot wetness against one of his cheeks, her wound having started bleeding again during her attack. Her eyes stared into his, her lip quivering as she held his face tightly. “If this… is what you feel you have to do…” she took a shaky breath through her nose. “I’m coming too.” His eyes widened, opening his mouth to argue. There was no way in hell he was going to let her come, it was too dangerous. She squeezed his face slowly, making his pause. “I’m coming too, so if it gets too dangerous… I can get you out of there. I’m not letting you give your life like this.”

“_____...” he began to argue, his heart swelling with the love he felt for her. She shook her head, releasing his face slowly.

“You can argue all you want. I’m coming with you.” She crossed her arms, turning away from him. Why did she have to look so sexy when she was being stubborn? He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her tight against his body. She was perfect. She relaxed into his grip slightly but didn’t move to look at him. “I love you, so you’re stuck with me.” There was a stubborn air to her voice, he didn’t have to see her face to know she was pouting at his actions.

“I love you too.” He lowered his head, kissing her cheek slowly.

 

Night had fallen, and you stood silently behind Shoto and Kirishima, waiting to see if Yaoyorozu would make the receiver they needed. You still hated the idea, you wished there was another way, but Shoto and Kirishima were stubborn. “I wonder what Yaoyorozu decided.” Kirishima broke the silence, looking at the hospital entrance awkwardly.

Silently, you hoped that she had decided not to help the teens. That would mean they had no way to track where to go… meaning they would be safe. “Well… no matter how restless we are… its up to her.” Shoto commented slowly, reaching back for your hand. You didn’t want to take it, still pretty mad at him, but when he turned to look at you, you gave in, taking his hand gently. His eyes snapped back to the door as it opened, revealing Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. Your heart sank, Shoto seemed to lose all sense when Midoriya was involved. “Midoriya…” Shoto’s voice was almost shocked, stepping forward a little, still gripping your hand tightly. You tugged his arm a little, stopping him from moving forward any further.

“Yaoyorozu… what’s your answer?” Kirishima questioned her before either her or Midoriya could say anything. You wanted to chastise him for being rude, but you knew they were desperate.

She opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by a serious voice. “Wait!” you took a deep breath. Had Iida really come to stop them alone? Would he be able to? You turned to look at him, feeling everyone else’s nerves perk up. He looked so angry… but etched into his face you could see the concern for his friends. “Why… Why did it have to be you guys of all people?!” he was practically yelling again. You looked down, not sure what else to do. “The ones who stopped me when I acted recklessly for personal reasons…” you raised an eyebrow at his words, listening closely. His voice was shaking now, like he was about to break down crying. “You two… who received amnesty with me…” Your eyes lifted to look at Shoto as he stared blankly at Iida. When all of this was over, you were going to have to ask him what the hell he’d been doing before you joined their class. “Why are you trying to make the same mistake I did?!” There was so much emotion in Iida’s voice as he spoke, his words touching your heart. “It’s too much!”

“What are you talking about?” Kirishima stepped forward, looking confused by Iida’s statements. You nodded your head quickly, looking between them. Shoto lifted his arm, stopping the confused redhead from getting any closer to Iida.

“We are still minors…” Iida continued, looking at the ground. “U.A. is in a bad enough position as it is…” you could see the stress on his face as he spoke, your stomach churning, wishing you were strong enough to stop your friends from following through with their plan. “Who will take responsibility for your actions?” you gripped Shoto’s hand tighter, tears welling in your eyes. “Don’t you understand?!”

“Iida… its not like that.” Midoriya stepped forward, confronting his friend. “We don’t think its ok to break the rules either—” your hands flew to your mouth, gasping as Iida punched Midoriya. You wanted to run and put yourself between them… tell them that now wasn’t the time to fight, but you couldn’t move. Everything was so fucked up.

“I’m frustrated too!” Iida snapped. “And worried! Its only natural!” his face was so different to how you were used to seeing it. “I am the class representative! I’m worried about my classmates!” his hands shook a little as he spoke. “Not just Bakugo!”

“Iida…” you breathed out, finally understanding.

“When I saw your injuries… I also saw my brother in his sickbed! What happens if your bodies end up irreparable…” his voice was still shaking. You wanted to run over and hug him. “Like my brother’s… because of your recklessness?” you could see his face clearly now, he was practically crying from frustration. “Are you saying that you don’t care about my worries?” he gripped Midoriya’s shoulders, shaking him a little. “Are you saying that you don’t care about how I feel…?”

“Iida…” Shoto’s voice was deeper than usual, his face passive. “We don’t expect to face them head-on and win either.” He glanced back at you for a moment, before his eyes returned to Iida. “We’ll extricate him without fighting.”

“In other words, covert action!” Kirishima added. Your heart swelled, wrapping your arms around Shoto’s waist. He wasn’t going in to fight them like a stubborn idiot… he was trying to sneak his friend out. “That’s the way we students can fight without breaking the rules!”

“I trust Todoroki.” Yaoyorozu spoke up, her eyes on the ground. “But so, I can stop them if anything happens… I plan on accompanying them.”

“I’m going to.” You spoke quickly, clinging to Shoto’s waist, face hidden against his side, his arm wrapping around you in a gentle embrace. “I can help get us out if it gets too much…” you couldn’t hear what Midoriya was saying, your mind racing at the new information.

You felt much better about the mission knowing it was a sneak and escape, not just three or four teenage boys running in to their deaths. Iida sighed, closing his eyes. “We can’t come to an agreement, huh?” he lifted his head to glare at the group. “Then, take me with you, too!”

 

Todoroki held her on his lap as they waited on the train. They had to travel to Camino Ward, Yokohama City in the Kanagawa Prefecture. It was a fairly long trip, Yaoyorozu estimated it would take around two hours. He adjusted himself below her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You aren’t angry anymore?” he whispered, arms snaking around her waist.

“I’m not… as angry.” She replied, pushing a rice cake into his face. “I just… feel like it’s unrealistic.”

“Uhm, did you tell the others we were leaving tonight?” Midoriya interrupted. She looked to him, before her head dropped a little.

“We did.” Todoroki commented slowly, closing his eyes as he held her tighter to him. “They tried even harder to stop us when we told them, though.” He munched the food she had offered him.

“After that, Uraraka said something pretty harsh too…” Kirishima commented. Todoroki let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes again. “She said that Bakugo would feel humiliated if we all showed up to rescue him.”

“Just to make sure, you know that what we’re doing is selfish and no one wants us to do it… right?” she shifted on his lap. He knew she felt the same way, but he was glad she was putting her own feelings aside to be at his side. As selfish as he was being, he didn’t want to put her at risk, his next comment was directed more to her than the others. “You can still turn back if you want to.” She shook her head, shifting her weight on his lap, her perfect rear rubbing against him slightly, taking his attention from Kirishima’s reply. He bit the inside of his lip, looking to Midoriya slowly, almost positive he already knew the answer. “What about you, Midoriya?”

“I…” he paused, his eyes serious. “…I can’t turn back.”

“I see…” he nuzzled into her a little again, closing his eyes. “Alright.”

 

The rest of the train ride was fairly quiet, no one really wanted to talk about what was coming. Todoroki rubbed her shoulder gently as she stared out the window opposite them. She had changed position not long before, instead of facing Yaoyorozu and Midoriya, she turned so her back was towards Kirishima, the position much more comfortable. Since they had admitted their feelings to each other, Todoroki worried that things would change. That her feelings for him would change now they were out in the open. She shifted a little, her arm resting across her stomach. Her face looked a little pained, but she didn’t say anything. He licked his lips slowly, shifting his weight below her. “Does it hurt?” he had waited with her for her final examination from the doctor, making sure to listen carefully to what she’d need. The doctors told them that she would have some pain for a few more days due to the swelling around the wound. Swelling brought on by her attack on him after finding out he wanted to go after Bakugo.

“Its fine…” she mumbled, moving herself from his lap slowly. He blinked up at her, reaching for her hand, she moved it out of his reach, lifting it above her head. She gave him a small smile, stretching her back a little, her breasts pushing out and straining against the tank-top he had brought her. She was still wearing his shirt, but now it smelled of her. Her perfume lingering on the fabric. She returned to his lap, facing the other way now, as if she were restless and unable to find a comfortable position. He began to run his hand gently over her arm, letting his quirk cool her aching wound, like an icepack. She let out a content breath, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thankyou…” she whispered, closing her eyes.

 

You swallowed as you stared at the amount of people on the street. What were you supposed to do? Yaoyorozu had just mentioned that the villains may attack at any moment, since they knew your looks. Your heart pounded, moving closer to Shoto. Midoriya had his arms up in front of his face defensively, causing Shoto to sigh. “That’s making you stand out more, Midoriya.” He commented, his voice bored. He squeezed your hand lightly, gaining your attention. You stared up at him, understanding. You moved closer to his side, listening as your friends tried to decide what to do.

Yaoyorozu blushed a little, pointing over her shoulder. “I have a suggestion.” You stared, realisation dawning on you. She wanted to wear disguises. You swallowed nervously, following your friends into the store.

When the curtain opened to reveal Shoto, your stomach clenched. His clothes looked so good on him, though you didn’t love the gold chain. You chewed your lip, looking at his face. He wore a wig, hiding his burn and two-toned hair, only the silvery white over his eye visible. You swallowed, fidgeting a little. Taking your turn to slip into the changing room. Quickly, you pinned your hair back, letting it flow down your back in long waves, a few red extensions changing the colour enough to brighten the whole look. You looked at the dress Yaoyorozu had picked you, pouting a little. She picked herself such a nice long dress, but yours was far shorter, barely reaching your knees.

It was a warm blueish green colour that faded up to white across your chest. You pulled it on, swallowing nervously as it hugged your body, showing off your curves nicely, it was sleeveless, meaning you couldn’t wear your bra without ruining the aesthetic of the dress. A few silver bracelets on your wrists, you slipped a long silver necklace over your head, watching as it disappeared between your breasts.

Opening the curtain slowly, you bit your lip, looking at your friends. Shoto stared at you, his cheeks red. You looked away awkwardly, walking forward to join the group. Everyone looked so different, you were glad her plan had worked, no matter how uncomfortable you felt. As you walked, you looked around you, ignoring the conversation between your friends. A voice caught your attention, drawing it to a large screen. Your jaw dropped open, staring. Your uncle was on the screen, next to Aizawa and Nezu. They were having a press conference at this time of night? Your heart sank as you listened. They were apologising? It took everything inside of you not to grab for Shoto’s hand, but you had decided that it was better to keep your distance a little during the mission, no distractions. Public opinion was changing. Everything was a mess… how could they treat your uncle and your homeroom teacher like villains? You wanted to cry out, to scream at them that it wasn’t their fault.

 

The rest of the night was like a blur. You found the hideout… only for it to be stormed by the pro heroes… but that was nothing.

Things suddenly turned sour. You were frozen in place, the most intense evil you had ever felt pushing down on your body. You tried your best to reach for Shoto’s hand, desperate for something to calm the pressure. You couldn’t reach him. He was too far away, Kirishima between the two of you. Your heart stopped as you heard a voice. _Bakugo!_ Your mind raced, clenching your teeth as you tried to think. You had to get away, you had to run, but your friend was right there. You knew the stubborn boys next to you would try to save him. Your quirk wouldn’t activate, panic rising in your chest. How were you supposed to get anyone to safety if your quirk wouldn’t work? Tears rolled down your face, frustration taking over as your body slumped to the wall behind you. You closed your eyes, covering your ears with a very slow movement. You had to calm down. Calm down.

You could hear fighting behind the wall, your friends around you moving a little better now. You looked up, Midoriya speaking. “This plan also depends on Kacchan…” he spoke. You breathed, he had a plan. Forcing yourself back to your feet, you watched him. “It wont work if its me… it has to be you Kirishima.” You listened closely as he explained the plan, taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself. Shoto wasn’t going to be in the middle of it. He was going to be with you and Yaoyorozu. The tears in your eyes slowed, your panic attack slowly reseeding.

Your mind was swimming with the dangers of their plan, darkness enveloping your mind. You had to try to help. “I can… help weaken the wall… so you don’t slow as much with the impact.” You mumbled, swallowing your nerves. You had to help them.

“Alright… on my mark.” Midoriya spoke, getting into position. You moved aside, closing your eyes, and focusing on the wall, you held your hands out, the familiar crackle of your quirk working its way through your arms. As he gave his mark, you removed the section of wall with your teleportation quirk, allowing them to fly through the gap without slowing. Shoto created a large path for them of ice.

Your felt dizzy, everything blurring a little. You swayed, pressing your back to the wall again, waiting for Shoto to give the all clear. You could hear commotion, but you weren’t focused. Had using your quirk while injured caused some kind of reaction? Before you could react, Shoto grabbed your hand, dragging you towards the street.

The next thing you remembered was staring up at a screen, Shoto gripping your hand, All Might having defeated the great evil you had felt. You couldn’t think clearly, resting your head against Shoto’s side. “We need to go… home.”

“I know.” He spoke gently, beginning to lead you and Yaoyorozu back towards the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it sped right up at the end there... And I feel like it flows ok... Since it's in reader-san's point of view and her stress levels are mazed out, giving her some blurry/cloudy brain issues...  
> If you feel it's too fast, please let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it :)


	20. I want to make you smile... the way you did before {Todoroki fluff request part 6 NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki has a key to reader-san's apartment... what could that mean for their future?
> 
> After weeks of drama and months of sexual tension... Will they finally have the chance to just be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Its finally finished {well... for now... its pretty open at the end there}  
> After everything these two went though... I just had to give them a happy chapter... a happy... horny teenagers... chapter...  
> I hope you like it :D I absolutely loved writing it 
> 
> Thankyou again Timothyanime1205 so much for putting forward the request that spawned this drama-filled word baby!

You rolled over slowly, grumbling. It had been three days since Bakugo had been safely returned home. That night you had convinced Shoto to take you back to your apartment, wanting to be surrounded by your own things. It hadn’t been as daunting as you had expected, the stress from your last week taking the edge off the sadness you had felt for your mother. You were laying on your stomach in bed, not wanting to move for anything. You looked at the time, your alarm clock flashing as it buzzed angrily. Slamming your hand down on it, you rolled out of bed, making your way to the bathroom for a shower. Shoto was coming to pick you up to visit the hospital. You wanted to try and get back to your normal routine, which meant visiting the hospital. You hadn’t seen your father since the incident with your mother, it was time to check on him. You closed your eyes tight, standing under the scalding stream of water. Your mind floating back to the last few days, spending time alone with Shoto when you could. You had given him a key for your apartment, meaning it would be easier for him to visit you, you trusted him completely.

Eventually, you turned the shower off, the water having lost its heat. You wrapped yourself in a plush towel, drying your hair a little so it wasn’t so heavy. You looked at yourself in the mirror, smiling a little, your face wasn’t as gloomy as it had been in the past, no dark rings under your eyes from staying up all night. You turned slowly, heading towards your bedroom. You froze as you heard the stairs creak to your left, your head turning to stare at the sound. A few steps down from the top, Shoto stood staring at you, his cheeks red. You felt your cheeks heating up, eyes locked with his. He took another step towards you, your heart pounding, before you activated your quirk, teleporting to your bedroom. You could hear him rush up the final steps, knocking on your door. “I’m sorry ____, I presumed you were still in bed.” He spoke slowly, though he didn’t try to push your door open.

You let out a soft breath, pulling a long pastel purple t-shirt on, the hem kissing at your thighs, before tugging a pair of lacy white panties on. You made your way back to your door, pulling it open slowly, looking up at him. “Its not your fault… I didn’t message you when I woke up.” You mumbled, taking his hands lightly in yours. He smiled down at you gently, leaning down, your noses almost touching. The butterflies bloomed in your stomach, looking into his gentle eyes. You pondered how long it would be before he could kiss you without the butterflies bursting forward, not that it bothered you, it was a nice feeling.

His lips met yours gently, a sweet kiss that only lasted a moment. You sighed happily, tugging him into your room. He blinked at you a few times. “Don’t you want to finish getting ready?”

“Can we just… be here for a little while?” You asked, sitting on your bed slowly. After everything that had happened in the last few months, you just needed to sit and be with him, no kidnappings, no deaths, no hero stuff… just two teenagers in love. He nodded, sitting next to you, wrapping his arms around you gently.

“I can handle that.” He moved a little, getting more comfortable. You stayed like that, snuggled into his arms, just enjoying the company. You looked at his face slowly, reaching up, you brushed your fingers through his hair, moving it from his eyes a little, before your fingers continued to lightly play with the red hair over his ear. He let out a soft grunt. That sound, it flicked a switch inside you, you wanted to hear it more. You shifted, wiggling free of his arms for long enough to move towards your pillows. He half pouted at you, before raising an eyebrow. You blushed, holding a hand out for him. You wanted to lose yourself in the moment, hear his soft noises, feel his embrace. “Are you still tired?” he spoke gently as he shifted himself across the bed, taking your hand.

You shook your head, biting your lip. “No…” you tugged him closer, swallowing your nerves. Though you had admitted your feelings to each other, you still rarely kissed, it frustrated you. You wanted to be closer to him, feel his lips on yours, his body pressing your yours… you wanted to know more of him. You cupped his cheek slowly as he got closer, looking deep into his eyes. “I just… want to be comfortable.” You shifted again, tugging him with you gently, staring up at him as you lay on your back. He supported himself above you, his cheeks flushed. The hospital would still be there later, for right now… you just wanted to be with the love of your life.

 

Shoto stared down at her, biting the inside of his lip. She was so gorgeous, her hair still damp from her shower, a dusting of pink across her cheeks. Her lips were parted, begging to be kissed. Did she really want this? Didn’t she want to visit her father? His mother? He stiffened a little as he felt her knee brush against his thigh, his mind going blank. All the times he had dreamed of a situation like this… her blushing face… her perfect skin… the noises she’d make. He leant closer, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes closing slowly. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, how deeply he cared for her. Her fingers gripped the back of his neck lightly as she pulled him closer, their lips connecting.

The softness of her lips made his head spin, would he ever get used to kissing her? He deepened the kiss slightly, shifting his weight to support himself with one arm, the other traveling down her body. He shivered as he felt the silken skin of her thighs, squeezing her closer to him. She gasped gently, her lips parting a little, giving him the chance to further deepen the kiss, gently probing her lips with his tongue. Timidly, hers joined his, dancing together gently until the lack of oxygen forced them to break the kiss. He didn’t move, lips still brushing lightly at hers as they panted together. “I love you.” He breathed against her lips, his fingers gently inching higher on her thigh, until he felt her panties.

Her leg twitched against him a little, both her arms now around his neck. He shifted their bodies carefully, so they were both on their sides. “I…” she breathed out, her hands resting on his shoulders now. “I love you too…” His knee found its way between her thighs, her knee resting on his hip. His mind spun as he cupper her rear, squeezing it gently as he kissed her again. That perfect rear that made his mind go blank. A soft noise escaped her body as she pulled herself tighter against him.

He broke the kiss slowly, pulling back a little to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark as she looked back at him. “Is this ok?” he didn’t want to do anything she didn’t like, no matter how much he wanted to himself.

She nodded slowly, her lips parting a little. She leant in, capturing his lips again, the action hungry, nipping at his bottom lip slightly. He groaned lightly, squeezing her rear again.

 

Your mind was going blank, the intensity of your feelings driving almost all thoughts from your head. You wanted more, you wanted to feel him more. You nipped his bottom lip again, pushing yourself against his wandering hands. He broke the kiss again, though instead of pulling away, his lips moved along your jawline. You gasped, shivering at the feeling. The butterflies were swarming, a tightness forming in the pit of your stomach, a heat pulsing between your legs.

His gentle kisses on your neck were driving you wild, arching against him again a little, a moan escaping your lips as his thigh pressed against your most sensitive area. Pleasure shot thought your body as his hand squeezed your arse again, his leg moving against you gently. You panted out a little, eyes fluttering closed as he sucked just above your collarbone. You traced his fingers over his chest, reaching between your bodies to tug at the hem of his shirt slowly. He pulled back a little, lifting himself up for long enough to remove his shirt. You bit your lip, staring at his sculpted body, the gorgeous lines of his muscles showing against his pale skin.

You ran your fingers over his abs slowly, gaining a gentle groan from him. He rolled slowly, on his back, propping himself up slightly on his elbows, watching you. You swallowed nervously, your breath catching as your fingers brushed over the light dusting of hair leading form his bellybutton down into his pants. You leant forward, kissing at his neck gently. You had no idea what you were doing, having no previous experience.

Recently you had considered watching adult videos, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You wanted to learn for yourself what his body liked. You wanted to touch him, feel him… but you couldn’t push your hand any further, scared he wouldn’t accept your actions. Technically you still weren’t dating, neither of you had asked the other… you had simply admitted you loved each other.

He felt your hesitation, reaching down and taking your hand in his, his voice husky as he spoke. “Don’t… force yourself.” He pulled your hand up to his lips, placing gentle kisses against your knuckles.

“I…” A smile twitched onto your lips at his sweet action. You shifted your body, straddling his hips carefully, looking down into his eyes. “I was scared you wouldn’t want me to…” you pressed your hips down against him, biting the inside of your lip as you felt the bulge in his pants pressing desperately against your womanhood.

He fell back against the mattress, his eyes closed, head rolling back a little as a groan left his throat. “If we start…” he paused, looking up into her eyes, his burning with a hunger she had never seen before. “… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop…”

You pushed against him again gently, grinding against his member. “I… don’t want to stop…” you leant closer, kissing him heatedly. “I want to be normal for one morning… just once…” you breathed against his lips, your head spinning as you felt his hands creeping up your thighs.

“Are you sure?” he was breathing heavily, fingers teasing the flesh under your panties.

 

“Yes.” She breathed out, kissing him again. He couldn’t think straight with her on top of him like this, all the blood that should be running his brain rushing to his groin. Todoroki moved them to a sitting position, her legs looping around his hips. He broke the kiss slowly, he couldn’t stop now, he wanted all of her… and she had agreed. He gripped the hem of her t-shirt, moving it up her body slowly. She moved, lifting her arms slowly. His eyes widened as her breasts bounced to freedom, right in front of his eyes since she was stretching out to throw her shirt to the floor. Her nipples nearly matched the colour of her lips, perking up slightly. They weren’t overly large, maybe a little smaller than his hand.

He let out a breath, the air rushing across her exposed breasts, her nipples hardening more, goose bumps forming across her torso. He groaned at the sight, leaning forward, he rested his head over her heart, one hand remaining on her rear, the other moving to her free breast, cupping it lightly. She let out a shaky breath, her arms dropping to his shoulders, one hand inching up and tangling with his hair. He massaged the breast he held, placing gentle kisses on her chest as he watched his hand work. How could she feel so perfect in his hands? Like she had been made just for him to explore, his perfect match… his soulmate.

Shifting his hand slowly, he ran his fingers over her perky nipple, testing for a reaction. She gasped, tugging his hair lightly, pleasure shooting through him at the action. He took her nipple between two fingers carefully, rolling it gently. She moaned, arching into him slightly, gripping his hair tighter. “S-Shoto… please…” she whined out, her hips wiggling against him. “It feels so… so good.” He groaned, rolling, and tugging her nipple gently, listening to her heart pound under his ear. The hand on her rear twitched and squeezed again gently. He moved his head slightly, trailing kisses over her naked breasts, purposefully missing the nipples. She whined out, biting her lip roughly, his eyes locked on her face. His member strained hard against his jeans, the sight of her desperately trying to keep her composure turning him on even more. He kissed her nipples slowly, running his tongue over them gently, teasing them each in turn.

Todoroki lifted his hips slowly, groaning at the pressure on his member. Her hands moved down his chest again, stopping as she reached her own thighs. She was still biting her lip, staring down at him, eyes hooded in pleasure. He nodded slowly, releasing her breasts from his onslaught, laying back against the bed. Her delicate fingers worked on his belt quickly, loosening it. She took a deep breath, kneeling between his thighs now. She fumbled with the button of his jeans slightly, almost glaring at him when he moved to help, finally loosening the pressure on his member.

He moaned out lightly as she freed him from his jeans, the soft fabric of his underwear much more comfortable. He could feel the dampness of his precum as his member throbbed against his underwear. She reached forward, running a finger over it slowly, a hiss leaving his lips as pleasure jolted through his body.

 

You could feel your heart pounding in your throat as you cupped his member through his underwear. You had no idea he would be this big, was he big? You didn’t have anything to compare him to… but he felt enormous against your hand. Biting your lip, you stroked him a little through his underwear, looking up at his face. His eyes were closed, face contorted in pleasure as he arched his hips against your movements.

Shivering a little in anticipation, you gripped the hem of his underwear, tugging them down a little to free his member. You gasped in shock as it sprung free, slapping against his lower stomach. It wasn’t overly thick, but it was so long. You stared, your hands shaking as you reached for it again, gripping the throbbing appendage gently. He moaned out softly, arching his lips lightly.

You stroked it slowly, the precum that leaked slowly from his tip creating a good lubrication. You swallowed, chewing your lip as you pleased him with your hand. “_____...” he groaned out, trying to sit up. He gripped your hands lightly, looking deep into your eyes. “If you keep going… I’ll finish too soon…” he grumbled hoarsely, kissing your lips quickly. He pulled you closer, back into his lap. You gasped against his kiss, his naked member rubbing on your thighs.

Your womanhood throbbed almost painfully, begging for attention. You wiggled your hips a little, trying to silently ask him for help. His hands ran down your back gently, fingers slipping into your panties. You blushed a little, panting as the realisation that he was about to see you completely naked hit you. He pushed your panties down slowly, kissing at your shoulder and collarbone as you held him tightly. As he threw them to the side, his other hand reached from behind you, brushing over your throbbing entrance.

A loud moan escaped your body as you felt his fingers begin to tease you. Everything was going white, pleasure coursing through your body. His hand moved around your body, gently rubbing your clit from the front, causing you to nip his shoulder. His gentle touching was driving you insane, the pleasure almost too much. A knot was beginning to form in the pit your stomach, the butterflies combining to for a strong pressure.

Resting your forehead against his lightly, your hips began moving against his hand, begging him for more. He pressed his lips to your hungrily, probing his finger into the wet heat surrounding your entrance. You saw stars as he gently slipped a finger inside you, thrusting it gently, his free hand squeezing your arse again. You gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh lightly. His tongue danced with yours, the stimulation almost too much for your mind to comprehend.

 

Todoroki groaned into her lips, forcing himself to take his time. There was a high chance she’d never done this with anyone before… so he wanted to be gentle and please her as best he could. After a moment, he added a second finger, thrusting them a faster. Taking his time was killing him, he wanted to feel her fully, to sheath himself inside that tight wet heat and never leave it. She bit down on his lip again, her body twitching and clamping around him suddenly, a loud squeaky moan leaving her.

Blinking a few times, a grin formed on his lips, laying her back carefully, fingers still moving inside of her lightly. Had he really brought her release? He looked down into her eyes, her face flushed. She was panting heavily, her eyes dark and cloudy as she reached for his face, cupping it almost roughly. “More…” she breathed out, arching her hips against him. His member twitched wildly against her thigh, begging to taste her entrance. He curled his fingers inside of her gently, beginning to move them faster again. He didn’t have protection with him, would it really be ok? He was sure he’d be fast enough to pull out before he released inside of her, but he didn’t know what she’d think.

“I… don’t have a condom…” he admitted lowly, leaning in to nibble on her neck again, adding to the small collection of hickeys he had left. “I didn’t think I’d… need one…” he breathed in her ear, running his tongue along her jaw slowly.

“I-I don’t care…” she whined out, arching her hips again. “I want you Shoto… I want to be yours forever…” he groaned at her words, removing his fingers slowly.

“It… might hurt…” he rubbed their noses together gently, taking himself in his hand. Her legs looped around his hips, eyes boring into his.

“Shoto… I love you… a little pain won’t kill me.” Her hands were still cupping his cheeks again, the slightly rougher skin over her fresh scars sending shivers through his body. He nodded slowly, rubbing his tip against her entrance carefully. He closed his eyes tightly, kissing her passionately as he began to press himself into her. She gripped his face a little tighter, whimpering lightly against his lips.

He wanted to pull out, his mind told him to pull out and prepare her more, but his body wouldn’t listen. He pushed in deeper, only pulling back every now and then to let her readjust. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside of her, his body trembling at the feeling. He opened his eyes, breaking their kiss to look down at her, worried he’d hurt her.

Her face was a strange mixture of pleasure and pain, her mouth hanging open as she arched her hips against him a little. “I-I’m ok… you can move.” She breathed out, opening her eyes to look at him. His heart pounded as he began to thrust slowly.

 

Your mind could barely form sentences, the feeling of his member kissing at your womb with each movement taking focus away from words. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, how amazing it felt to be connected to him in that way… but all that would come out were loud pleasured moans. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, twitching and writhing against him.

The orgasm that had hit you before was nothing compared to the pleasure you felt as he thrust faster and faster against you. The sound of skin slapping skin, the wet suction sound as his member pounded into you filled your apartment. The pressure was building in your stomach again, much faster this time. You wrapped your arms around him, clinging to him as you cried his name out.

The feel of his body against yours, the scent of him filling your mind, you tried to burn the moment into your memory. You never wanted to forget this feeling. His body shuddered slightly, pulling out suddenly. You whimpered, blinking up at him. He freed himself from your grip, rolling you quickly. You felt his chest press against your back, his member finding your entrance again. You gasped out, how could he be going deeper now? You reached behind you, gripping the back of his head as he thrust into you wildly. His hands snaked around your body as he rutted against you, one slipping up to tease your nipple again, the other dipping between your legs to circle your clit.

You screamed out, unable to stop yourself, gripping his hair roughly. The pressure in your stomach felt like it was stronger than before, pleasured tears stinging the corners of your eyes. He kissed and sucked at the crook of your neck, his thrusts coming faster than before. You cried out, your vision going white as the pressure inside of you released suddenly. Your walls clamped around him, his thrusts faltering. He bit down on your shoulder roughly, pulling out of you quickly, his member twitching wildly as it rested against your arse. His hot release splattering against you. The two of you collapsed forward, panting raggedly. He held you tight in his arms, though you were still facing away from him. You could feel his member softening against your back, your eyes fluttering closed.

Grumbling, the sound of your phone ringing woke you. You were still wrapped in his arms, though you had changed position. He must have moved you once you fell asleep. You reached for your phone, grumbling again. You blinked at the time, you recognised the number calling. You answered quickly, your head falling back against Shoto’s chest. His arm tightened around you, stroking your hip lightly. “Hello?” As you moved a dull throb erupted from your womanhood, your activities leaving your body aching.

“Good afternoon, Miss _____.” It was one of the nurses from the hospital. “I know you’ve been busy lately… but I have to ask… are you coming in today?”

A light groan left your throat. “I’m not sure…”

“If it changes your mind at all… your father is asking for you… by name.” The nurse commented quickly. You sat up quickly, eyes wide.

“He is?” you could barely believe it; your dad was asking for you? He could remember you?

“He’s having a good day… I didn’t think you’d want to miss it, they’re so rare these days.” The nurse replied. You could hear the smile in her voice. You nodded quickly, standing up on your bed, diving across Shoto to reach your wardrobe.

“I’ll be there soon, tell him I’ll be there soon.” You hung up, grabbing at your jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them on the bed as you hurriedly threw on a bra and panties. When you turned back to the bed, Shoto was frowning at you, waiting for an explanation for being woken up. “Shoto… my dad’s asking for me!” You pounced on him, barely able to contain your excitement. You kissed him all over his face, grinning brightly.

“That’s good.” He spoke slowly, reaching up to run his fingers through your hair. “We’d better hurry then.” He kissed you gently, before sitting up to search for his clothes.

 

Todoroki could barely believe how absolutely stunning she was when she smiled properly. She tugged him through the hospital, up a different hallway to the one they usually used to visit his mother. The grin hadn’t left her lips since she hung up the phone, excitement radiating from her. She paused outside of a large door, looking back at him, a flicker of concern in her eyes, before she knocked.

“Come in.” A deep voice replied from inside. She laced their fingers together tighter, opening the door to the room slowly.

“Hi Daddy…” she spoke slowly. The room was bright, sun shining in from the open windows. A man sat on a chair near the window, his wide shoulders looking out of place in his hospital gown. He held a pen, scribbling something on a piece of paper. He turned his head slowly, a grin spreading on his weathered face. Todoroki couldn’t help but smile, that grin… it matched hers perfectly.

“_____, my beautiful baby girl…” he stood slowly. He was tall, nearly as tall as Todoroki’s own father, the faded memories of muscles obvious on his arms. “I’m so glad you came.” He wrapped her in a tight hug, his eyes locking on Todoroki. “And who’s this?”

She fidgeted a little, squeezing his hand tighter. “This is Shoto Todoroki…” she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling. “My boyfriend.”

His heart swelled as he heard the words he’d been longing to hear. He was hers… and she… his. He bowed his head slowly. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir.”

“You’re Endeavor’s boy huh? How is the old bastard!” Her father chuckled. Todoroki clenched his teeth a little, biting back his anger.

“Daddy… he doesn’t like talking about that guy…” She stood up for him, her grin turning to a gentle smile. “I just wanted you to meet him…”

“You best treat my little girl like a princess… she deserves only the best.” Her father spoke slowly, his eyes locking on Todoroki’s. There was a fire there, something he had never seen in his own father’s eyes. This man… who could barely remember her daughter one day to the next… wanted nothing more than to protect her.

“I will never do anything to hurt her… mentally or physically.” Todoroki commented quickly. He moved a little, leaning closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I should go visit mum… come see her when you’re done catching up.” He nodded to her father slowly, before excusing himself from the room. He knew that her father’s memory wouldn’t last long, but while it did, he wanted to let her have some time alone with him. He made his way towards his mother’s room, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

He was in love with the most beautiful woman in the universe… and he got to call her his girlfriend… he hoped that things would stay this rosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... in my mind... this Shoto Todoroki has a thing for butts... like... yeah there were boobs... but the boy's gotta get his hands on that arse! haha that is all '3'


	21. Fucking is one thing... but Jealousy? {Bakugo Fluff Request NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've been fooling around for months... but is that what he really wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Batmansrobin23
> 
> You gave me pretty much free reign... so I'm hoping this is what you were requesting... soft and sweet Katsuki....

 

You pulled your blanket over your head, grumbling. It was too early. The sun was streaming in through your open curtains, disturbing your day off. You weren’t planning to leave your room for anyone, other than to bathe. It was only six am, how were people awake? Dragging your blanket with you, you crawled out of bed, listening to the commotion downstairs.

As you made it into the elevator, you slumped back against the wall, your hair falling into your eyes. You closed your eyes as you listened to the yelling and explosions coming from the common areas of the dorm. Explosions… that usually meant Bakugo was up and causing trouble. You were going to wring the hot-head’s neck. As the elevator opened, you felt your eye twitch. You had presumed correct, Bakugo was standing in the middle of the room, explosions popping from his hands as he glared at Todoroki. The two had training clothes on, obviously up for morning exercise. You stomped closer to them, activating your quirk above them, a large body of water collecting in the air.

“I already told you Icy-Hot, I’m using Training Ground B this morning!” Bakugo snapped at the multi-quirked boy. Todoroki glared right back at him, arms crossed as he stood his ground.

You clicked your fingers, the water above them falling, soaking the two of them instantly. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” you screamed at them, your voice thick with sleep. Todoroki stared at you, his face shocked. Bakugo turned to you, a vein twitching next to his eye.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” his face screamed murder, storming up to you.

You stood your ground, glaring right back into his eyes. “I said SHUT THE HELL UP!” you bellowed back at him, your blanket slipping from around your shoulders. “IT’S FUCKING SUNDAY! I’M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!”

“I apologise _____.” Todoroki spoke slowly from the other side of the room. “You can have the training grounds Bakugo, I’ll find somewhere else to train.”

“LIKE HELL!” Bakugo snapped, still glaring at you. “You bitch, what the hell is your deal.” His voice lowered a little, hearing Todoroki walk out of the room.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your anger. You were never nice when you first woke up and being woken up with explosions and yelling didn’t help your mood. “Don’t even think of rocking up at my room today.” You spoke slowly, your voice low. For the last few months the two of you had been fucking, hard. You had no idea how it started, he just showed up at your room one day. No one knew about it, and it wasn’t like you were dating. You were using each other for release, nothing more. “You wake me up again, and you’re never visiting my room again.” You hissed at him, collecting your blanket from the floor, starting to walk away. You formed another gallon of water above his head, letting it drop as the elevator closed.

 

Bakugo was fuming, where the hell did she get off yelling at him like that? He adjusted the boner straining in his pants, his hair hanging limply in his eyes. He stomped towards the elevator. Why did she have to be so sexy when she was screaming at him? His foot tapped as he waited for the elevator, his mind filled with images of her. He kicked the door to the elevator, trying to will it open.

He had gone to her a few months before, when it had finally become too much for him. The constant flirting, the way her hair fell in her face to hide her emotions, the way she didn’t take crap from anyone. He fell for her hard. He hadn’t planned for things to go this way, he wanted her and only her… but she seemed to only be using him for his dick. As much as it damaged his pride… he didn’t have the will to deny her.

When he reached his room, he threw his wet training clothes to his hamper, flopping face-first onto his bed. How could a simple woman derail he day so fucking quickly? He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but her, begging for sleep to take him.

 

When you awoke, you found yourself in a much better mood. Your stomach growled a little, telling you it was time for lunch. You climbed out of bed slowly, pulling your hair into a messy side bun. You didn’t bother getting dressed, still wearing your oversized flannel pyjama bottoms and a black tank-top. You made your way downstairs, hoping to find something eatable in the fridge.

As you entered the common area, your eyes landed on a shirtless Kirishima and Tetsutetsu chatting together near the kitchen. You felt your lips twitched into a smile, taking in the sight as you got closer. “Morning boys.” You spoke slowly.

Kirishima turned to you, raising an eyebrow. “Girl, its afternoon.” He chuckled, shaking his head at you. “You really take your days off at a crawl huh?”

“Yep, you two been out breaking shit?” you pointed to their shirtless torsos, grinning.

“We were getting some training in, yeah.” Tetsutetsu replied, his eyes traveling over your body. You moved over to the fridge, bending slightly to look inside, giving them a good view of your butt. Kirishima cleared his throat, the distinctive sound of rock colliding with metal filling the room. You sighed a little, a pout forming on your lips as you stood, holding a carrot. You chomped the end off, watching them, frustration building inside of you.

“Well… see ya later boys.” You turned, carrying a bag of carrots towards the elevator, your ears perked towards their conversation.

“Fuck dude, she’s got to be the hottest chick in U.A…” Tetsutetsu grumbled.

“I don’t care how hot she is, Bakugo would literally kill you!” Kirishima retorted quickly. Your eye twitched angrily, turning on your heel and stomping back towards them. Why the hell did Bakugo care if you flirted with other guys? You grabbed Kirishima by the pants, dragging him towards the elevator. “Ow! Hey! ____, let go!”

“Nope, you’re coming with me, rock for brains.” You shot a look back over your shoulder. “You can leave now Tetsu.”

As you dragged the redhead into your room, you frowned at him, slamming your door. You pushed past him, sitting on your bed, carrots still in your arms. You crossed your legs, glaring at him. “Explain. Now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He commented quickly, crossing his arms. You raised your eyebrow at him, putting your carrots down. You stood slowly, hips swaying as you walked closer. His cheeks flushed dark red, trying to look anywhere but at you. You placed a gentle hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

“Come on, Hard-on, tell me what you said to Tetsutetsu… I won’t get mad… I promise.” You began drawing little patterns on his chest, forcing his attention on you.

“_-_____... I can’t betray a friends’ trust like that… it wouldn’t be very manly…” he swallowed, placing a hand over yours slowly, trying to stop your movements.

“Aww come on… you know you want to tell me…” you batted your eyelids at him, before standing on your tiptoes. “Cause if you don’t~ I’ll just go ask someone else~” you purred against his ear, causing him to shiver.

“I can’t.” He blurted out, backing away from you quickly, reaching blindly for the door.

 

Bakugo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, walking down the hallway to her room slowly. He was going to apologise. It was his fault she’d been woken up prematurely… she deserved an apology. As he neared her door, it opened, his heart speeding up at the prospect of seeing her, only to stop completely as a very flustered and shirtless Kirishima stepped into the hallway. He saw red, anger rising rapidly.

Kirishima was the only one he’d told about his feelings for her… and here he was leaving her room. He clenched his fists, pulling them from his pockets as mini-explosions erupted from his hands. “Kirishima…” he growled the word, not using his usual nickname for the redhead. Kirishima’s eyes went wide, all colour leaving his face.

He threw his hands up defensively, shaking his head. “Bro, its not what it looks like!”

“Like hell! I’ve seen you looking at her!” Bakugo did his best to keep his voice down, not wanting her to hear him. He could faintly hear his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it, walking closer to the redhead. “You fucking arsehole.”

They were right in front of her door now, he could smell her perfume wafting from under the door. His mind went blank, grabbing the redhead by the throat. “Katsuki Bakugo I swear to god if you touch that boy I’ll never speak to you again.” Her voice came from behind the closed door, followed by the sound of her chewing something loudly. Bakugo’s hand dropped from the redhead’s throat slowly, eye twitching angrily. “Now fuck off away from my room.” She spoke as if she knew what had happened. He growled a little, turning and stomping away from her room. He needed to break something. He made his way out of the dorm, heading towards the training grounds.

 

A week passed, though Bakugo was still acting strange. He would avoid you, but if any male member of the school, including your teachers, got too close to you he’d blow up. What was going on? Why was Bakugo acting like a jealous kid? Did he think that just because he played with you it meant that no one else could? You grumbled, stretching your arms above your head. Making the whole situation worse, you hadn’t had release for nearly three weeks due to your period and Bakugo’s weirdness the week before. Climbing out of bed, you pulled on a simple pair of black tights and an oversized band t-shirt. You tugged on a pair of black and white converse shoes, before making your way outside.

You kicked a rock as you walked towards town slowly, trying to think of a reason your fuck-buddy would be acting so weird. Sighing, you stretched your neck. You could hear someone talking a little way from you. Moving quietly, you snuck into the trees, listening to the conversation.

“Yeah man, its gonna be awesome.” Kaminari’s voice reached your ears as you hid yourself in the shadows under the trees. You spotted him lazing with Sero on the grass, going over the homework you’d been assigned over the weekend.

“Are you sure Bakugo’s gonna come? He’s been extra explosive lately.” Sero commented, scribbling something down.

“Oh yeah, its his favourite movie series, of course he’s gonna come.” Kaminari was playing with a piece of grass, not bothering with the homework. “He’s just grumpy cause he’s not getting laid right now.”

“Keep your voice down… you know the teachers wont like it if they find out people in the dorms are fucking.” Sero commented quickly, throwing an eraser at Kaminari’s head.

You grinned, on all fours in the bushes, watching them. You froze as you heard something behind you, turning your head you spotted Todoroki staring at you from the edge of the tree-line. You made your way out of your hiding spot, crossing your arms as you walked past him. “What’s up Todoroki? You stalking me or something?”

“Are you ok?” he asked simply, stopping a few paces in front of you. You blinked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” You uncrossed your arms slowly. “Since you and Bakugo weren’t going at it at six am today I managed to get some actual sleep.” You half teased him, turning to start walking back towards the dorms.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you’ve been looking more frustrated than normal lately.” He replied, falling into step next to you. You raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Todoroki had been a friend of yours for a while now, he always knew when something was wrong with you.

“Ok… don’t say anything… just listen.” You commented slowly, stopping your walk as you looked at the sky. “Lately I haven’t been getting any… that’s why I’m frustrated. I’m not getting any because Bakugo’s acting like a total freak.” You ignored his shocked face. “Yeah, shock horror, the loud water girl is fucking the wild explodey boy.” You rolled your eyes, staring to walk again. You had to put together a plan.

“Why don’t you just ask Bakugo what’s wrong?” He commented slowly, before silence fell over the two of you again.

An idea sparked in your head, grinning up at him. “You’re a freaking genius!” You turned to him, throwing your arms around his shoulders. He blinked at you a few times, before wrapping his arms around you to steady the two of you. His cheeks were bright red, but you ignored his embarrassment, grinning brightly at him.

“Why is that?” he queried, shifting you so you released him. You stood in front of him, the excitement in your body hard to control, a slight bounce in your shoulders as you looked up at him.

“If I wanna know why Bakugo’s being a weirdo I just have to make him jealous enough to blurt it out!” You grinned, looking him up and down. “As much as he hates you… I have someone better in mind.” You spoke quickly, getting up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for the idea dude, catch ya!”

You sprinted back to the dorms, a grin on your face as you spotted your target on the couch. “Deku~” you cooed, pouncing on him. He went bright red, staring up at you as you perched on his lap. He looked as if he were going to pass out, his head swaying a little as you cupped his cheeks. “I need your help on a special mission.”

“Dude don’t do it! She’s gonna get you killed.” Kirishima called from the kitchen, drawing your eyes away from the blushing teen below you. The redhead stood there with his hands on his hips, staring right back at you. You huffed at him, before looking back to Midoriya.

“If you had just told me what I wanted to know I wouldn’t have to resort to this~” you sang to him, before standing, holding your hand out to Midoriya. “You’re going to help me make Bakugo angry.” You knew the blonde well enough, and he was always easier to get into bed if he were worked up beforehand.

“U-uhm… how?” Midoriya stuttered out, taking your hand to stand.

“Most the guys are going to a movie later today,” you explained, grinning still. “I heard the idiots talking about it earlier.” You dragged him towards the elevator, ignoring the glare you were receiving from the redhead in the kitchen. “So, you and I are going on a ‘date’ to the same movie.”

“A d-d-date?!” Midoriya squeaked staring at you.

“Fake date dude, you know you aren’t my type!” you laughed, shaking your head at him. “But you’re gonna have to deal with me touching you and stuff…” you dragged him towards your bedroom, wanting to plan everything out perfectly before you went to the stupid movie.

 

Bakugo crossed his arms as he stood in line with Kirishima and the other idiots. Why had he agreed to come to the stupid movie in the first place? He looked at his phone, frowning. She hadn’t messaged him in a week, not since she messaged him to leave Kirishima alone. He moved forward in the line, before his ears perked. She was nearby, he could hear her laugh.

His head snapped around, angry eyes searching for her gorgeous hair in the crowd. Kirishima shoved him a little. “Come on bro, we’re up.” The redhead spoke pointing to the man selling tickets. Once their tickets were in hand, they headed inside, though Bakugo couldn’t concentrate on the idea of watching the movie, he needed to see who she was here with. Was she here alone? As they moved towards the confections counter, his eyes landed on her.

She was wrapped around Deku’s arm, breasts squished up against the short teen. She was wearing the tightest dress he’d ever seen, it hugged her perfectly, showing off everything and leaving just the right amount to the imagination. His eye twitched angrily, staring at them. She was giggling, rubbing against his side a little.

His head spun, that should be him she was rubbing on, not Deku. He jerked a little as Kirishima grabbed his arm. “Come on, don’t look.” The redhead spoke slowly, trying to drag him away. “You’re gonna blow up your ticket.” He added quickly. Bakugo couldn’t look away, her eyes finding his through the crowd.

She winked at him, before tugging Deku off towards the cinema. “Come on Izuku~ Let’s get a seat right up the back so we can be alone.” She sang as she dragged the green-haired teen away. Bakugo could barely contain his anger, his teeth clenched tightly. He went to follow them, forgetting about getting popcorn.

 

You grinned, your plan working perfectly. You sat at the back of the cinema, the feeling of his angry crimson eyes glaring at you making your skin tingle. The movie was halfway through, though you knew he hadn’t seen a moment of it. You were perched in Midoriya’s lap, doing your best not to lock eyes with the blonde again. You turned your eyes to the movie, trying to enjoy it.

A huge explosion went off in the movie, before the whole cinema shook wildly. You blinked, looking around quickly. What was going on? Was this part of the movie? The building continued to shake wildly, loud rumbles and cracking drowning out the sound of the movie. You stood quickly, the sound of the civilians in the building screaming joining the rumbles. The walls and ceiling around you were beginning to crack and fall. Fear built in your chest, looking down at Midoriya. “We have to help!” you yelled over the sound of the destruction around you.

He was up and moving before you could say anything else, helping lead the scared civilians from the room. The movie continued to play in the background, though the screen was torn from a falling piece of ceiling. It didn’t take your classmates long to start evacuating the building. You stood on the back of one of the chairs, checking if anyone was left in the room. A young teenage girl was cowering near the screen, her arms over her head as she knelt there.

Moving quickly, you used the back of the chairs to run towards her. “Are you injured?” you called, trying your best to avoid the falling sections of building. She was crying hysterically, rocking back and forth. The fear in your heart bloomed as the wall behind the screen began to fall forwards. Using your water quirk, you looped a large rope-like stream of water around her, using your momentum to pull her out of the way, only for your body to land under the falling wall.

A scream left you as you closed your eyes tight, bracing yourself for impact. Pain erupted from your right side as the wall landed, your side bearing the brunt of the wall. You shifted, squeezing your eyes shut. You could feel your ribs were broken, but your arm and leg seemed to be intact. “______!” you looked up, blinking as you spotted a familiar puff of explosions flying towards you. You groaned, lifting your left arm.

“I’m fine! Get the girl out of here!” you yelled out. He had to think of the civilians first, you would be fine. “Bakugo please, I’m fine!” you snapped at him as he landed next to you.

“You’re under a fucking wall! You aren’t fine!” he yelled back at you, his eyes finding the girl. “Deku, you heard her. Get the girl out!” he yelled over his shoulder. You huffed a little, shaking your head awkwardly as he ordered your victim to do his bidding.

“Bet you’re thinking this is karma huh?” you laughed weakly, the pressure of the building on your side winding you slightly. “I can hear it now: ‘That’s what you get for going on a date with fucking Deku’” you wheezed out, putting on your best impression of his voice.

“You fucking idiot.” He grunted, lifting the smaller portions of the wall away from your face. “Why would you even bring him to this movie? You don’t like action movies.” His face was so soft as he spoke. You blinked at him slowly, tilting your head.

“I… brought him here to make you jealous.” You admitted, feeling light headed from your injuries. “You’ve been so fucking mental lately… I thought if I made you jealous enough you’d snap and tell me what the hell is going on.”

“You crazy bitch…” he breathed, cupping your face gently. “Is this because we haven’t fucked lately?” You blushed, avoiding his eyes, refusing to admit he was right. “We haven’t fucked because you had fucking Kirishima in your room last week. Do you have any idea how pissed off I’ve been?” he frowned at you, his lips tantalizingly close to yours. “Just because you were pissed off at me… you fucked my friend? Because I woke you up early?”

“I didn’t fuck Kirishima.” You hissed out at him, groaning as the wall shifted on your body. “Can we have this fight after you get this fucking wall off of me?”

“I… can’t lift it.” Bakugo mumbled, looking around the dim room. “The pros will be here soon.” He whispered softly, his eyes meeting yours again.

“Then explode it.” You groaned, the pressure on your arm getting worse. The pain in your body was making your head fuzzy. You fought as best you could against unconsciousness, but it was coming quickly.

“If I try and explode it I’ll hurt you.” He grunted out, the last thing you heard before you passed out.

 

Bakugo grunted, his head slipping from his hand as he sat next to her bed in Recovery Girl’s office. The earthquake that stuck the city caused more destruction than most villain attacks, but because of the quick thinking of his class no one in the cinema lost their lives. She had been asleep for twelve hours, the moon hanging low in the sky.

He hadn’t slept a wink, refusing to leave her side. She was alive, that’s all that mattered. It took them three hours to get the wall off her body. She had a punctured lung, broken ribs, and some serious bruising, but Recovery Girl had managed to heal her in one go. He didn’t want to miss her waking up. He wanted to apologise for the way he’d been acting, but sleep was calling for him.

Moving, he used his arms as a pillow, leaning on her bed more. “You really didn’t fuck him?” he grumbled, trying to believe her words. He wanted to trust it was true, but he knew there was no reason she couldn’t sleep with someone else.

“Why does it matter?” her voice was so soft. He smiled weakly, shaking his head. He was so tired he was imagining her answering him, he really was fucking crazy.

“I love you… that’s why it matters.” He replied slowly, turning his head to her. He was positive he was dreaming, looking up at her, her face shocked. “I’ve loved you since before we started fucking.” He mumbled, moving closer to her, lifting himself off his arms.

“You love me?” she sounded confused, but there was a tiny smile on her face. “Why didn’t you just tell me before.” She reached for his face, cupping it gently. He sighed softly, loving the feel of her gentle touch. They had never been gentle with each other before, their meetings usually rough and filled with a hunger neither of them could control.

“I was an idiot before.” He admitted, letting her pull him gently towards her. He sighed again softly as their noses brushed together. He had never felt anything so sweet, so gentle as her loving kiss, her lips like petals as they pressed to his lightly. He brushed his hand through her hair lightly, not forcing the kiss beyond the sweet gentleness he was enjoying.

She let out a soft moan, her hands slipping to his shoulders, pulling him a little closer. If it weren’t a dream, he would have refused, anyone could walk in, but in his mind, this was perfect. He ran his fingers gently over her chest, her tattered dress having been removed earlier, she wore a simple hospital gown. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him, even if it was all in his head.

He shifted, lying next to her on the bed now, massaging her breast through her gown lightly. He kissed at her neck slowly, tenderly making his way towards her collarbone. He left no marks, his actions sweet and loving.

 

Your head spun as your usually rough fuck-buddie gently traced his fingers over your side, hovering over you. He was acting so different, had his confession really changed his personality that much? You didn’t mind, finding this side of him cute. You bit your lip gently as his fingers brushed lightly over your panties. You wanted to say something, you weren’t exactly hidden away in your dorm room, but your mind wasn’t working right, his sweet actions clouding your judgement.

Your eyes fluttered as you felt him teasing your entrance, your panties pulled to one side carefully. It had been so long since he touched you, your body begged him to continue, hips arching lightly. He cupped your cheek lightly with his free hand, thumb rubbing your cheekbone as he thrust a finger inside of you lightly.

You gasped lightly, biting your lip again as your body twitched for more. You stared up into his eyes, watching the way he eyed you. You arched your hips again, reaching for him, your fingers brushing over his abs as you found his belt. He smiled at you lightly, slowly adding a second finger as you worked on his belt.

As you finally freed his member, his eyes darkened a little. Those eyes usually meant he was about to pounce on you, take you wildly like a beast, but he didn’t move, simply looking down at you with those gorgeous eyes, pumping his fingers gently inside you. You ran your fingers over his throbbing member, his precum coating your hand quickly. You lifted yourself a little, kissing him lovingly as you pumped your hand over his thick appendage. A shaky groan left his chest as he pulled his fingers from you. He rolled a little, positioning himself above you, your hand still working his member as he broke the kiss.

“I love you _____... I wish I could tell you in person.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss you as you positioned his tip at your entrance. Did he think he was dreaming? Your heart pounded, the situation suddenly making sense. Of course, he couldn’t admit things like this when he was fully aware of what was going on… it wasn’t like him… but in his dreams… he could say and do whatever he wanted. He was going to flip when he realised this wasn’t a dream.

You lifted your hands to his shoulders lightly, waiting for him to enter you, arching your hips into him. He groaned again, pushing himself inside slowly. He kissed at your face slowly, thrusting carefully. He rolled his hips sweetly against you, his thick member probing deep inside you, causing a pressure to build inside of you quickly.

You whimpered out happily, gripping his shoulders tightly, your legs looping around his hips carefully, egging him on. He panted a little, kissing you again passionately as he began to speed up. He movements still gentle, he held you close to him, thrusting faster and faster. Your body began to twitch and spasm around him, begging for release. You could see stars as your orgasm edged ever closer, the world spinning from his actions. “K-Katsuki… I-I’m…” you whined out happily, kissing his neck as he held you tight to his body.

“Me too… _____... I’m gonna…” he groaned out lightly, changing his angle, his tip kissing your womb with every movement. Everything went white as the pressure inside you released suddenly, moaning his name in ecstasy. He shuddered, gripping you tightly as he came inside you, the feeling of his hot seed pushing you further into heaven.

You panted lightly, stroking his hair as he shifted to snuggle into your side. “I love you too… Katsuki… make sure you remember that when you ‘wake up’.” You breathed out, closing your eyes as sleep threatened to take you again.

“I would kill to hear those words in the waking world.” He mumbled against your ear, lacing his fingers with yours as he closed his eyes. You smiled a little, wondering how long he’d take to realise what he had done wasn’t a dream.

 

“Oh dear, Aizawa isn’t going to like this.” Recovery Girl’s voice woke you, the morning light illuminating the room around you. You shifted a little, feeling Bakugo’s warmth next to you still.

You laughed awkwardly, rolling in his arms, noses brushing together. “Katsuki…” you whispered, pressing your lips to his. “Wake up.”

“No.” he grumbled, his eyes still closed. He pulled you closer, nuzzling at your cheek gently. A moment passed with your sweet Katsuki snuggling into you, before his eyes flew open, staring at you. “Wait…” he sat up quickly, staring around the room, blinking a few times. “_____... what did…”

“I used your name idiot.” You replied, sitting up next to him. You leant on his shoulder, waiting for him to put it all together.

“Did…” he stiffened a little, turning to look at you. “It wasn’t…”

“Nope…” you poked his side lightly, grinning at him. “I didn’t know you could be so gentle~” you teased him, grinning.

He blushed awkwardly, shifting from the bed. “Shut up, Idiot.” He spat out, crossing his arms.

“Hey Katsuki…” you grinned at him, shifting so you were facing him fully. “I love you.”

“Shut up.” He managed to get out again, turning to walk out the door. He paused in the doorway, looking back at you over his shoulder. “I love you too… so don’t go getting all cuddly with anyone else.” He muttered, before storming off. You shook your head at him, smiling. Everything made so much sense now… he loved you… that’s why he’d been acting weird towards your friends, and when you flirted with someone else. You turned back to Recovery Girl, blushing a little as she shook her head at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This should have been up on saturday
> 
> I got to the point that I just physically couldn't stay up and type stuff out {my weekend shifts are super early in the morning til 3pm} so I ended up not writing at all over the weekend, and going to the countryside to see my parents :p  
> I'm back now, and have a day off tomorrow so I should get at least one more chapter of something up tomorrow, I'm not sure what yet, I have so many requests {which i love by the way! keep them coming!} just depends what flows best on the day haha  
> thankyou for your patience~


	22. I'm sorry but we cant {Iida fluff request SFW} {PART 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my own little jab at my own work haha
> 
> Part two of the request made by dolphin80789
> 
> always wear protection kids... or you'll end up in trouble... just ask reader-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what happens when you boink without a condom? you get a baby... poor Reader-san what will you do now?

Iida stretched, standing up from the couch slowly. He had agreed to help a few of his fellow classmates’ study for the upcoming tests, but he had hoped she would join them. She had been a little distant in the last few days, meaning they didn’t really have much alone time together. He sighed, adjusting his glasses as he made his way to the fridge. Had he done something to upset her? He collected a drink from the fridge, before making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

 

You shifted awkwardly, looking at the shocked face of your future brother in law. You sat on Tensei’s bed, fidgeting with the gorgeous ring on your finger. He rolled back and forth slowly, his eyes locked on you, his mouth agape. “Are you sure?” he spoke finally.

“Yeah…” you bit your lip. “I haven’t said anything Tenya yet…” You sighed, swinging your legs a little. It had been two months since you and Tenya spent that magical day together… since he asked you to marry him. You had come to Tensei because you found him easier to talk to than most of your friends. He was more mature, more understanding… and he loved you like a sister.

“You have to tell him…” he placed a gentle hand on your knee. “The two of you are in this together… you’re getting married… he’ll understand.”

“He’s going to hate me…” you whined, moving hug him. He patted your back lightly, shaking his head.

“He could never hate you.” He pulled back, tugging you from the bed. “Now get going, rip that Band-Aid off quick…”

“Have I told you lately that you suck?” you pouted as you walked to his bedroom door. Looking back at him slowly, you poked your tongue out, showing that your comment had been a joke.

You kicked the ground as you walked towards the train station. How exactly were you supposed to drop this bomb on him? The two of you weren’t even finished school… and you weren’t going to be married until sometime in the next year… but this changed everything. Pulling your phone from your pocket, you stared blankly at the screen. Slowly, you began typing a message. _Tenya… can you meet me later? We need to talk…_

You knew he wouldn’t take it well… the last time someone in your class used those words was when they were breaking up with their partner. You shifted awkwardly, waiting for the train. You had to get back to the school to visit Recovery Girl, then you had to somehow explain the situation to Tenya… and to Aizawa. You grumbled, nausea bubbling in your stomach.

As the train arrived, your phone began to ring. You sighed a little, answering as you climbed onto the train. “Hey Tenya…”

“Is everything all right? Have I upset you? Where are you?” he attacked you with a barrage of questions, the uneasy feeling in your stomach only worsening.

“Everything’s fine… you haven’t upset me…” you sighed, closing your eyes, a small smile on your lips. “I went to visit Tensei… I had to talk to him about something.”

“Are you…” he started, his voice soft, scared.

“NO!” you cried out, startling an elderly woman on the train, you blushed, bowing to her in apology. “I would never ever leave you Tenya… I love you.”

“I love you too…” he replied slowly, clearing his throat. “I can meet you at the station if you’d like…” his voice was so relieved, a small smile forming on your lips.

“I guess… but I have to go straight to Recovery Girl’s office when I get back to school… you ok with tagging along?” you didn’t really want him to be with you for it, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer, you knew that much.

“Are you sick?” his voice was worried again. You sighed, the train pulling into the station. You made your way to the platform.

You could see him there, pacing back and forth, phone to his ear. “I’m not… super sick.” You admitted, hanging up the phone as you reached him. He hadn’t noticed you behind him, holding the phone to his ear still.

“_____? What do you mean? Did you hang up on me?” he grumbled into the phone, stiffening as you wrapped your arms around his waist. You hid your face against his shoulders, taking in his scent, doing everything you could to burn the feeling of his gorgeous body against yours.

“Tenya…” you mumbled, holding him tighter. “Just… stop freaking out… ok?”

He moved, turning in your arms so he could look down at you. He blinked a few times, before cupping your face. “What’s going on?”

“We broke the rules.” You admitted, sighing a little. His face paled as you spoke, his eyes serious. He opened his mouth to retort, but you shook your head. “Don’t… lets just go ok? I’m not feeling good.” You admitted, taking his hand.

The two of you walked in silence, hands linked, a stiffness in him as he moved next to you. You looked up at Recovery Girl’s office, nerves bubbling in your stomach. You took a deep breath, tugging your hand free of his for a moment. “You don’t have to come in… I don’t know if I’m ready for you to…”

 

“What do you mean?” Iida groaned a little, watching her. His world was collapsing around him. What could she mean with her words? She slipped into the office, closing the door firmly behind her. He frowned, crossing his arms as he began to pace again. Had he made her sick? Was this karma for them breaking the rules?

Since their engagement he had been extra careful, refusing to fall into that trap again. They would kiss, and sometimes they would relieve each other’s frustrations, but he refused to sleep with her again. He pulled his phone from his pocket, looking at it closely. He took a deep breath, walking a little away from the door, calling his brother. “Tensei… what is going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Tenya…” his brother’s voice was cheerful, a gentle teasing in his tone. “If you mean to ask, ‘What’s going on with _____’ I can’t answer that without breaking her confidence.” He continued.

“I don’t understand, is she upset with me because I won’t…” he cleared his throat, cheeks warming up at the thought. “Because I wont sleep with her again?”

“That could be part of it.” Tensei admitted, a softness in his voice. “You can’t give someone a piece of chocolate and not expect them to be happy to never receive more.”

“Its not forever… its just until we’re married!” Iida argued, his eyes landing on Recovery Girl’s door as it opened again. “I’ll call you back later, she’s coming out.”

She poked her head out of the office, looking at him seriously. “Uhm… Recovery Girl wants to talk to you Tenya.” He blinked at her a few times, confusion pooling in his stomach.

He nodded slowly, moving towards the door. “Of course,” he didn’t know what else to say. He moved into the room, taking in the older woman’s face. Aizawa and All Might were sitting next to Recovery Girl, looking like they were about to kill someone. He stiffened a little, looking between the three staff members. “Is everything… alright?”

“I should expel you right now.” Aizawa said slowly, arms crossed. Iida blinked again, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “But you’re usually a good student… so for now, I’ll leave it at a warning.”

Panic built inside of him, staring at his teachers. “Young Iida, while I understand that you and miss ____ have been in a relationship for quite some time… I cannot believe you were so reckless…” All Might started, hanging his head. “To do something so stupid when you’re so close to graduating…” What was going on? Was he really being lectured by his teachers for getting engaged? “A baby-“ She gasped from next to him, waving her hands quickly, as if trying to stop All Might from speaking. “Is a big responsibility, I just don’t understand why you didn’t think this through.”

“What are you talking about?” Iida commented slowly, looking between the teachers and his fiancé. “____ who’s having a baby?”

“U-uhm…” she lowered her head, sighing.

 

You could have killed All Might right there. How could he drop that news on Tenya before you had even told him? You could see the gears ticking over in his head, all colour draining from his face. “Are…” he paused, swallowing a little. “Are we having a baby?” his voice was barely a whisper, staring at you. You nodded, unable to say anything. This had to be some cosmic joke, your punishment for breaking the rules and having sex before you were married. His face gained colour again, practically glowing. He scooped you up in his arms, holding you tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re not mad?” You blinked a few times, your hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. He shook his head, kissing you softly.

“How could I be mad?” he shook his head again, smiling. “I thought you were going to dump me… or that you’d contracted some kind of disease” he nuzzled your noses together. “Admittedly this isn’t ideal…” he placed you back down on the ground, his hand resting on your stomach. “I would have preferred to have been finished school, married and working before we brought new life into our family… but you can’t change it.” He spoke slowly, his eyes turning to his teachers. “I apologise, I know this is as much my fault as it is _____’s, if not more so. I should have been better prepared, used protection, but please don’t punish her for this.” He stood, bowing to them slowly. “I will do everything in my power to ensure no harm comes to my family, even if that means leaving the hero course.”

“You don’t have to leave the course.” Aizawa commented quickly, looking to you. “_____ on the other hand, will only be able to stay for a few more months, the physical strain on her body will be too much.” He crossed his arms, shaking his head. “You may have to leave the course before final exams.”

You knew that, your heart shattering as your fears were confirmed. You’d figure something out, you had Tenya. “I know… and I’m ok with that… I already have my provisional licence… I just won’t have a certificate from the school to say I finished high school.” Your voice shook a little as you commented, tears building in your eyes. “I’m ok with it… don’t give me that look.” You lied, cupping his face gently. “Come on… lets go back to the dorms…”

 

Months passed, and you sat on your couch, holding your hand on your swollen stomach. You had moved from the dorms in the last month, living in an apartment close to Tenya’s family. Tensei spent most days with you, keeping you company while Tenya was still at school. You grumbled a little, closing your eyes as you felt your baby kicking at your hand. “Be gentle… mummy doesn’t feel good.” You mumbled slowly, shifting yourself to lay down. You heard the lock on your door click, signalling someone was visiting. You ensured that Tensei, Tenya and both his parents had a key to your apartment, in case you couldn’t get to the door fast enough. You heard the familiar sound of Tensei’s wheels rolling though your hallway. A sigh left you, closing your eyes. “I’m in the loungeroom Tensei… sorry… I can’t really offer you anything.”

“Don’t stress about that _____.” He rolled into your sight, a bright smile on his lips, a plush animal resting on his lap as he rolled closer. “I brought presents.”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.” You sat up carefully, holding your stomach as you did. For the last few days you had been getting cramps, the tightening of your stomach muscles causing you almost constant pain. You hadn’t said anything to anyone, not wanting to worry Tenya while he was doing his exams. It was the last day of his final exams, the last day he would be stuck at the school… so far away from you. You hadn’t seen his face in over a week… or heard his voice. You stroked your stomach, looking down. “You hear that Bubbas… Uncle Tensei brought you presents.” You groaned as your stomach contracted a little again.

Tensei was at your side in an instant, the plush toy on the floor. His hands rested over yours, his face worried. “Are you ok?” He reached for his phone. “Should I call Tenya? He’d want to know if you were having complications.”

“I’m seven and a half months pregnant with twins Tensei… I’m going to have some pains…” you pointed to your stomach. “This kid is fucking huge… my stomach is the size of a watermelon…” you snapped at him, crossing your arms, closing your eyes as he placed gentle hands on your stomach, cooing to the baby. “I’m fine.” You groaned, not believing your own words. Something felt wrong. You moved back on the couch, relaxing a tiny bit as Tensei held your stomach. If you squinted just right, he looked like Tenya. Tiny tears prickled at your eyes, sniffling a little. “I’m sorry…” you whimpered out, rubbing at your eyes. “I just… I haven’t heard from Tenya all week… and I’m hormonal…” you swallowed. “And I’ve been getting these… strange pains… like my stomach is tightening and squeezing around the baby.” You admitted, trying to stop the flow of your tears.

“You’ve been having contractions?!” Tensei blinked a few times looking up at your face. Between the brothers, they had read every single book on pregnancy they could get their hands on, researching the topic better than you ever could have on your own. “For how long?”

“A…” you sighed, looking at him again. “A couple days.”

“Days!” he yelped out, staring at you. “Why didn’t you call sooner? I’m taking you to the hospital!” he started to tug you free from the couch. “I’ll call Tenya on the way.”

“NO!” you snapped quickly, standing awkwardly in front of him. “Tenya needs to pass his exams… today is the last day… he’ll be here soon…” you refused to be the reason your fiancé didn’t pass his exams. You could handle this. It was your own fault, you were the one who pushed Tenya to have sex with you, you were baring those consequences, you wouldn’t let him suffer for it.

“We’re still going to the hospital… I’ll call mother once we know what’s going on.” Tensei commented, tugging you down into his lap. You frowned a little but didn’t fight him. You knew he was right, you should have gone to the hospital when you first felt like something was wrong, but you had been too scared to admit something might be wrong.

 

Iida stood silently, watching as the next team of his classmates began their practical exams. He wanted to message her, tell her that he was finally finished. They had exchanged a few text messages here and there, but she had refused to let him ring her, telling him he needed to concentrate on his exams. As he pulled his phone from his pocket to stare at it, it began to ring, his mother’s image popping onto the screen. He nearly dropped it as he fumbled with the vibrating device. “Mother?” he blinked, his mother’s voice coming fast and panicked. “Mother slow down, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Tenya, you have to get to the hospital right now.” His mother spoke quickly, the worry in her voice cutting him to his core.

“What’s going on? Is it Tensei?” Tenya was moving before he could even think, his body carrying him towards the door. Aizawa stood in his way, bored eyes staring into his own.

“Its _____.” He dropped his phone, fear rising in his chest. Had something happened to her… to the baby? Had some villain found their apartment and taken her from him? His quirk activated before he could think, sprinting past his teachers, leaving his phone in his wake.

When he arrived at the hospital, he found his mother and brother in the emergency room’s waiting area, looking grim. His heart dropped. Why did they look so broken? He opened his mouth, looking between them and the nurses. “Where’s _____?” He needed to know what was going on? He was at his mother’s side in a second, hands gripping her shoulders. “What’s going on with my fiancé?!” he didn’t mean to yell at his mother, but he was afraid. Why would his fiancé be at the hospital? Why would they look this way?

“Sir please, calm down.” A Doctor walked towards him, looking serious. “I’ll take it you’re Tenya Iida?”

“I am.” He turned to the doctor, eyes ablaze with fear, and worry for his family. “What’s going on? Are _____ and my children all right?”

“I’m sorry Tenya… I should have checked on her sooner.” Tensei spoke weakly. Iida turned to his brother slowly, taking him in properly now. Was there blood on his lap? “She didn’t want to worry you…”

“Sir, your fiancé went into labour around 48 hours ago… a very long, abnormal labour.” The doctor began, looking at his charts. “From what we understand, she didn’t realise she was in labour, simply thinking the pains she was feeling were normal.” He began to walk, indicating for the worried Iida to follow him. “Your brother did the right thing, bringing her in when he realised something was wrong.” The doctor paused in front of a door, they were out of the waiting area now, deeper inside the hospital. There was an eerie silence in the hallway, his heart dragging behind him. What had happened? What was he going to find behind this door? The doctor pushed the door open slowly, revealing her to him. She was curled up on her side, hair a mess, skin pale. Silvery tears glistened on her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as she curled tighter into herself.

Iida stepped into the room slowly, eyes scanning the area. What was going on? Where were their babies? He paused next to the bed, reaching down to cup her cheek lightly. “_____?”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Tenya…” she whimpered out, her eyes locking with his. She looked so broken, so fragile. He blinked at her, shifting himself closer to her, his forehead pressing to hers. “I didn’t know… I thought it was normal… I…” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Your fiancé is in a state of shock…” the doctor spoke slowly, slipping a chart into place at the end of the bed. “As I said before, your brother did the right thing in bringing her here, but it was too late.” The doctor looked to the door as a nurse knocked slowly. Iida’s mind went blank, what was this doctor saying? Had something happened to the twins? “Your son… didn’t make it through the delivery.” The doctor stated slowly, the nurse rolling a strange contraption into the room.

 

You couldn’t look at him any longer, hiding your face against his shoulder as you cried. If only you had reacted when you first started getting the pains, instead of presuming everything was fine. You sobbed harder, clinging to his rigid form as he knelt next to your bed. He hadn’t said anything, the doctor’s words still echoing around the room. You could hear someone rolling something into the room, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move.

“My… son?” Tenya spoke slowly, his hands making their way to your back, he held you close, hot tears dropping on your flesh. “Our son…” The shaking in his voice rocked you to your core. Your failure as a mother had completely shattered him. A soft noise broke the tension in the room. A soft weeping coming from somewhere behind you. You loosened your grip on him, turning your head slowly.

Beside the bed, in a hospital bassinette, lay a tiny baby. A small tuft of blue-black hair atop its head, little eyebrows scrunched together, almost identical to Tenya’s, only the difference was this baby’s eyebrows pointed down not up like its fathers. You took a deep breath, moving a little from Tenya’s grip. “Your son may have been lost… but your daughter is strong.” The nurse commented slowly, lifting the wriggling baby carefully.

You held your arms out slowly, gently taking the tiny baby from the nurse. Her eyes opened as you cradled her against your chest, staring up at you. Her eyes were identical to yours, sniffling a little as she wriggled in your arms. You could barely breathe, staring down at the perfect little being in your arms. You glanced to your side, trying to see if Tenya was still with you. He was staring at you, tears in his eyes. He moved a little, reaching timidly towards you and the baby. She gripped his finger tightly, wriggling in your arms still. “She’s so… small…” his voice was so soft, though it still shook from the loss of your other child, there was a pride hidden there. “Are you sure she’s alright?” he looked to the doctor, leaving his hand where your daughter could squeeze at his finger.

“They will both have to stay here for a little while… but so far we can confirm that your daughter is perfectly healthy… even if a little premature.” The doctor spoke slowly, bowing his head to the three of you. “We’ll be back to check on you soon, please call if you need anything.”

 

Iida stared at the tiny baby in his arms as his fiancé slept. He was still wearing his hero costume, rocking lightly on the chair next to her hospital bed. He watched the way the tiny baby moved, trying to get comfortable in his arms. He brushed her cheek lightly, swallowing slowly. “Alright Princess… daddy has to put you down for a second… please don’t cry.” He mumbled lightly, gently placing her back in her bassinette. She whimpered a little, wiggling more. “I know… I know…” he whispered, moving to quickly remove his armour, soon only wearing a skin-tight black shirt. He lifted her again, her whining calming almost instantly.

He looked to the beautiful woman sleeping on the bed in front of him. “Your mother is amazing…” he whispered, rocking his daughter back to sleep. “She did everything to allow me to finish school… even when you decided to come early… she didn’t let me know something was wrong…” a tear rolled down his face. “I wish I could have met your brother… but we can’t change that.” He placed a gentle kiss against her tiny forehead, smiling as she fell asleep in his arms. “My perfect little princess… I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe and happy.”

 

Iida shuffled a little, staring down the aisle. The day had finally come… the day he had been anticipating for nearly four years. Next to him, Tensei, Midoriya and Todoroki stayed silent, following his gaze down the aisle. Suddenly, the door opened, cherry blossoms blowing in slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light. At the end of the aisle, his daughter bounced excitedly, clinging to a basket of flowers, her face practically glowing as she spotted him. “Daddy! ~” she squealed, the plucky two-year-old practically flying down the aisle, the tiny vents in her elbows combined with the engines in her thighs projecting her far faster than any two-year-old should move, petals scattering in her wake. She slammed into his legs, giggling. She clung to his legs, swaying a little as she beamed up at him.

Iida laughed awkwardly, lifting her carefully into his arms. “Hello Princess, is Mummy ready?” there was a combined ‘aww’ from the crowd, members of their families and classmates and his agency all cooing over how adorable the little girl was.

“Mmhmm~ Mummy pretty!” The little girl giggled, pointing towards the door again.

Iida chuckled, moving her in his arms. “Will you be a good girl and sit with Uncle Tensei?” he began to hand the little girl to his brother, expecting her to argue. She nodded fast, jumping into her uncle’s arms. Iida relaxed, straightening back up as their song began to play. Slowly, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka began to make their way down the aisle, both looking excited and embarrassed. Behind them, she stood, her arm linked with his father’s, her own having passed away on a mission not long after their daughter was born.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Her pure ivory dress brushing on the ground as she walked, hugging her breasts and sides only to billow out from her hips. She looked like a queen… his queen. He swallowed, blushing as she got closer to him. It was finally happening, he was going to marry the love of his life. He bowed to her slightly as she finally reached him.

She blushed, kissing his father’s cheek before turning back to him. “You look pretty good in a suit Tenya.” She whispered, taking his hand lightly. Carefully, she passed her bouquet to Yaoyorozu, lacing their fingers together on both hands now. Her eyes moved past him, looking down at their daughter. “Didn’t I tell you daddy would look pretty.” She whispered, winking at the little girl.

“Daddy pretty!” the little girl cried out, standing up on her uncle’s lap. Iida laughed awkwardly, blushing as their wedding continued.

His heart fluttered as she uttered the final words of her vows, the minister smiling over them. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He nodded slowly. “You may now kiss the bride.” Iida pulled her closer gently, pressing their lips together sweetly. A tear rolled down his face as they broke the kiss, staring into her eyes.

“I love you.” He breathed, blinking a little as he felt his clothes moving. He shifted, reaching down, and scooping their daughter into his arms, who had been trying to climb his leg. “I love you too Princess.” He laughed softly, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the time skips... it just worked so well~ If I did my calculations right {schoolyear too} bubba would have been born in late january early febuary... their wedding is in the april two years after bubba is born {i use bubba alot, its a habit i picked up when my sister was pregnant haha i still use it on my seven year old nephew}


	23. Misunderstandings and a Laundromat {Midoriya fluff smut request NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the word baby born of two requests, i hope you dont mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm actually guilty of doing some of this... I often find myself on AO3 while I'm at the laundromat... so i can understand poor reader-san's horny
> 
> This is a mixture of two requests {if you arent happy with this i can write fresh ones for both of you :) } one from Strudel and one from Galactic_Wayfarer
> 
> I know its a little shorter than alot of my works, but i feel like its good as it is... It may get a second part in the future, but it really just depends...

You sighed, perched on the couch in the laundromat, waiting for your washing to be ready for the dryer. You had headphones in, the cord hanging lazily from your ears to your phone as you scrolled through one of the many fan sites you were a member of. You had been a member of most the sites since you were a teenager, but as you neared your twentieth birthday, you felt you needed better motivation for the heroes you loved so much.

You had been at U.A at the same time as most of the top heroes, though you weren’t a hero yourself, finding yourself in the general studies class. You paused as you found a new site, one dedicated to erotic writings about the heroes you admired. You flicked through the categories, blushing as you spotted something that drew you in. A fiction about All Might from his heyday.

Scanning the words, you shifted your position slowly, getting more comfortable. You bit your lip as you read, the story drawing you in. It was an interesting read, about a secret relationship between All Might and Endeavor.

 

Izuku moved into the laundromat, yawning a little. He came the same time every week, hoping to see the beautiful young woman with his same schedule. He noticed her for the first time a few months before, dancing and swaying as she moved around the room, her headphones hanging from her ears. She always wore the same thing on her laundry day, flannel pyjama shorts that cupped her body just right, and a grey tank-top with a chibi version of All Might hidden in the bottom corner.

He spotted her on the couch, a blush on her cheeks as she stared at her phone. She looked so happy there, engrossed by whatever she read. He figured she was around his age, but he had never seen her outside of the laundromat. They made conversation every now and then while they both waited, her name sticking with him. Everything about her stuck in his head, the way she chewed her lip when she was thinking, the way her hips swayed to the music he couldn’t hear.

Sighing, Izuku moved to set his washing going. He didn’t really need to use the laundromat anymore, having had his washing machine repaired, but he still brought most of his clothes to the laundromat… just to see her beautiful face. After setting the machine going, he moved to the couch opposite hers, sitting quietly as he tried not to stare at her.

 

You finished the fic about All Might and Endeavor quickly, as it was only short, leaving you wanting more. You went through the next few, looking for something that would draw your attention. Biting your lip, you found one, a current fic… involving the current number one and his wild childhood friend. They had been in the grade above you at U.A, but you knew them well enough. The current number one even using the same laundromat as you.

You shifted, your phone reflecting in the glass behind you as you read. You knew it was wrong to read such erotic writings in a public place, but you couldn’t help yourself. Swallowing, you read fast, the nature of the fic feeling so different from what you knew of Midoriya and Bakugo. As you read, the alarm on your phone rang, signalling that your washing was finished. You pouted, moving across the room, slipping your phone back in your pocket. You didn’t realise you weren’t alone, talking to yourself softly. “That doesn’t seem right, I doubt Midoriya would ever act that way… he’s far too sweet.” You pulled your wet clothes back into your basket, before carrying it over to the dryers. “There’s no way he’d ever chase after Bakugo like that… they’re just friends… right?” You sighed, debating with yourself. “oh ______, of course its all a fiction… some horny teenager wrote it… you shouldn’t even be reading it.” You pushed the door closed, slipping your coins into the machine. You turned slowly, blinking slowly as you spotted him sitting on the other couch, staring at you. His face was bright red.

Your cheeks burnt as you realised that he’d heard everything you’d said. You dropped your phone, headphones popping out of your ears. Your phone skidded across the floor, coming to a stop near his feet. “M-Midoriya?” you threw your hands up, shaking them wildly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realise someone else was here!”

“N-no… its ok…” he stood up, collecting your phone from the floor. He looked down at the screen, his eyes widening as he read the short passage you had been up to. His face went even redder, jaw dropping open. “W-What is this?”

“U-uhm…” you blushed, looking away from him. “I was bored and looking for something new to read… and I found that…” you swallowed a little, moving closer to him.

“Do people really think I’m like that?” he mumbled, his head hanging a little. “That I’d just let someone treat me like a toy? That I couldn’t possibly be interested in girls?”

“I don’t think that…” you spoke shyly, reaching for your phone. He looked at you, his face serious for a moment. He was still blushing, but there was something in his eyes that said he wasn’t thinking about the story anymore. He caught your hand as it hovered over your phone, staring deep into your eyes. “U-uhm…”

“I don’t like boys… _____... do you believe that story?” he sounded so serious, the look in his eyes too cute for you to ignore.

“I… don’t know… you do seem very close to Bakugo and Todoroki…” you admitted, blushing a little. You wanted to pull your hand back, but you couldn’t. He was standing so close now, as if reading that everyone thought he was a submissive little gay changed something inside of him.

 

Izuku could barely breathe as he looked into her eyes. She thought he was gay, not that he had anything again that, but he wasn’t that kind of man. He wanted her to know… he liked her… it wouldn’t matter what gender she was. He moved closer to her, looking down at her, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to prove to her it didn’t matter.

Closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips to hers slowly, a sweet, longing kiss. A kiss that he wished he’d given her months before. She stiffened a little, before her hands made their way to his chest, gripping his shirt lightly. He broke the kiss slowly, cheeks burning as he stared at her. Her lips parted, staring up at him. She gripped his shirt again, tugging him back down into a deep, passionate kiss.

His mind spun as he returned the kiss, his hands moving around her body, finding a comfortable position on the small of her back. Izuku pulled her closer to him, a warmth building inside of him. She broke the kiss again slowly, blinking at him a little. “Wow…” she breathed, rubbing her thighs together gently. His breath caught in his throat as her hip brushed against his member, the partial erection that had formed in his shorts flaring to life. She blushed at him, lowing her eyes to stare at the tent forming between them. “Well that just wont do…” she breathed out, gripping his hand as she tugged him towards the back of the laundromat, where there was a gap between the washers and dryers, room enough for the two of them.

“W-What are you doing ____?” he mumbled, the confidence he’d felt slowly disappearing. He blushed darkly, gasping a little as her delicate fingers closed around his member, still clad in his shorts. “_-_____!” He stared at her, mouth hanging open as she stroked him gently. “We can’t do this here!”

“You know no one else comes in this late on a Sunday night…” she whispered, pumping his member gently. As much as he knew she was right… and he didn’t want her to stop… his mind kept screaming at him to stop her. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as her hand slipped past his shorts, fingers brushing his naked member.

 

Your mind was spinning, Midoriya had kissed you… and because of the erotic nature of your readings, you couldn’t seem to stop yourself. You moved your fingers faster against his pulsing member, looking up into his eyes. You licked your lips, kissing his collarbone slowly, before squatting in front of him, tugging his shorts out of the way. His member jumped free, dancing in front of your eyes.

Taking a deep breath, you stared at it, replacing your hand on the gorgeous appendage. He gripped the machines behind him, groaning again as you ran your tongue over the tip. He tasted sweet, nothing like you expected. Rolling your tongue over him again, you watched his face, the pleasure washing over him giving you motivation to continue.

Carefully, you took his tip into your lips, suckling it gently, your hand working on the part you had yet to taste. He whined your name lightly, arching his hips as you bounced your head back and forth, rolling your tongue around him in time. Every now and then, a moan would leave your throat, causing your tongue to vibrate against him. You could barely contain yourself, soon taking his full length into your throat, both hands gripping his thighs to support yourself.

You groaned, gagging on his impressive member every now and then, moving faster as small tears of pleasure slipped from your eyes each time his member bumped the back of your throat. He was moving his hips against you now, hands tangling in your hair as he groaned your name. Your hands slipped from the front of his thighs, cupping his perky butt as you took him as deep as possible, your nose brushing at the soft curly hair around the base of his member.

He grunted out, gripping your hair tighter as he tried to control his actions, hips moving faster against your lips. You moaned out, sucking on him harder, flicking your tongue over the vein that ran along his length. He shuddered suddenly, slumping back against the machines behind him, his release coming quickly. You gasped, trying your best to swallow, pulling back quickly so you didn’t choke.

You stared up at him, eyes hooded slightly, the feeling of his hot seed splatting on your face turning you on more than you could have ever imagined. He stared down at you, his cheeks flushed, licking his lips slowly. “_____... that was….” He dropped to his cheeks in front of you, cupping your clean cheek. You lifted a hand to your cheek, wiping some of his release from your face, before sucking it from your finger. He shivered as he stared at you. “You… are amazing.” He leant closer, kissing you against slowly, not caring that your lips had just been around his member.

Blushing, you returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. You had never done something like this before, usually needing to date someone before you even thought about touching their private areas… but something about the situation changed you… made your actions more primal. “Midoriya…” you broke the kiss gently, looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

“_____...” he breathed, lifting the corner of his shirt to clean your face gently. “Will you go out with me?”

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing softly, burying your face in his shirt. “Of course, you goof, I’d love to.”

 

Izuku’s ears twitched, her words muffled by his shirt. Did she just… say she loved him? He blushed darkly, holding her close. “I love you too…” he breathed the words, embarrassed to admit it. He had had trouble putting his feelings into words before, thinking the crush he’d formed on her was simply that… a crush… but after everything that had just happened, he knew it was true.

She lifted her head, cheeks scarlet, staring into his eyes before she began to giggle. “Oh Midoriya… I love you too…” she giggled out. He didn’t know why his confession was so funny, but he didn’t care, if she was going to treat him so wonderfully… he didn’t care.


	24. Dance like no one's watching {Kirishima fluff/smut Request Part 2 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the request from Kevin Akimoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of small things haha  
> Italics are text messages or the inlays on snapchats  
> Bold Italics is a flashback :) I hate using the underline... so I point blank refuse...  
> Also~ as per the request I have included Iida's girlfriend from "I'm sorry we cant", not that she is mentioned much, but still~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, i know it took me forever to get to your request

Kirishima grumbled a little, flicking through his phone as he tried to find something to do while he waited for Tetsutetsu to get ready in his room. He was lazing on the couch in class B’s dorm. He opened his snapchat, looking at his most recent messages. One from Iida and his new girlfriend, a pretty girl from his class with a very similar quirk to Iida’s. One from Midoriya talking about his day. A few from the other girls in his class. Finally, he found the updates he was looking for, a new snap from Jiro depicting his boyfriend. In it, the smaller male was sitting on top of a speaker, his guitar resting on his lap as he strummed away.

It frustrated him that on Saturdays his partner would disappear for hours at a time to play music with Jiro, but he couldn’t complain, it wouldn’t be fair. Blinking a few times, he noticed a new group chat pop up on his messenger.

 

_Midoriya had started a group chat._

_Midoriya: Guys! I need help!_

_Iida: What’s going on Midoriya? Is everything all right?_

_Kaminari: Did you get into trouble again?_

_Awase: have you been attacked again Midoriya?_

_Tetsutetsu: Are you serious bro? if he were being attacked he wouldn’t shoot us a group message_

_Kirishima: just let the poor guy talk…_

_Midoriya: uhm… ok… so don’t laugh…_

_Kaminari: no promises._

_Tetsutetsu: seconded._

_Bakugo: what the fuck Deku_

_Midoriya: how do you get rid of hickeys?_

_Kirishima: Why do you need to know?_

_Iida: You shouldn’t have them to begin with!_

_Bakugo: DEKU! Are you a retard? Who the hell would give you a hickey?!_

_Midoriya: it was an accident… Todoroki didn’t mean to leave it… but I need to know how to hide it._

_______: rub toothpaste on it dude, seems to work._

_Midoriya: THANKYOU!_

_Awase: Does that really work _____? Yaoyorozu got me good the other day and I’ve been wondering how to hide it…_

_Iida: You should all have more control like I do… I refuse to mark her until we’re married…_

_Bakugo has left the chat._

_Tetsutetsu: good for you Midoriya, make sure you get him back!_

______: toothpaste will work on broken blood vessels… which is a hickey… but it wont work on teeth marks… those you can’t hide… no matter what you try… pretty much don’t date someone with sharp damn teeth!_

_Kirishima: I take offence to that! You love it when I bite you!_

_Kaminari: TMI guys!_

You chuckled lightly as you read the chat, shaking your head as you looked at Jiro. “You’ll never believe this.” He showed her the messages. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

“You boys… seriously.” She lifted her phone, showing him a similar group chat. “Read this…”

 

_Yaoyorozu: ladies, we have a problem!_

_Uraraka: what is it?_

_Ashido: is this about the hickey on Midoriya’s neck?_

_Asui: I saw that too… I can’t believe it._

_Jiro: its not like he can hide it with foundation like we can…_

_Hagakure: that’s like poor ____, I swear Kirishima uses him as a chew toy!_

_Kendo: Tetsu isn’t much better… he bites like a dog…_

_Uraraka: who do you think gave Deku that mark anyway?_

_Tokage: I bet it was Bakugo! Those two are totally a thing!_

_Jiro: na, I don’t think so…_

_Uraraka: Bakugo isn’t like that when he’s alone… he’s actually really sweet_

_Shiozaki: Ochaco! Have you hooked up with him?!_

_Uraraka: w-what? N-no! I just…_

_Yaoyorozu: we aren’t here to talk about our own love lives…_

_Iida Reader-san: I wish Tenya would get more intense with me like that… he’s so reserved…_

_Jiro: it’ll happen… don’t worry about it…_

You smiled, shaking your head. “I knew you girls had a way to hide them better than us…”

“You’ve just gotta start wearing makeup ____.” Jiro teased, standing up slowly. “So, you and Kirishima…” she paused, picking up her bass to pack it back into her case. “You’ve been dating a couple months now yeah?”

“Yeah… its still hard to believe…” you packed your guitar away, hoisting the soft case onto your back. “The next morning, I swear we were still drunk…” you began to follow her to the door, making your way out of the music room.

 

**_You sat awkwardly across from Kirishima as you chewed a bacon and egg roll, not looking at him. The alcohol from the night before had finally left your system, leaving you with the worst hangover you had ever had. Kirishima hadn’t said anything in over an hour, just sitting across from you in the booth, listening to Tetsu describe his night with Kendo. You sighed, worried that with the alcohol gone your lover had changed his mind about you. “You two look like shit.” Bakugo commented as he walked up to the booth._ **

**_“Still look better than you dude.” Kirishima spoke slowly, a teasing in his voice. You moved across, making room for Bakugo to join the group. “You get any?”_ **

**_“Na didn’t feel like it.” Bakugo commented slowly, sitting with his legs crossed._ **

**_“Lier.” Kirishima commented, looking to you. “This guy has it bad for someone… but he’s too much of a pussy to make a move.”_ **

**_“Watch it Shitty Hair.” Bakugo snapped at him. “What’s with your neck… the girls aren’t usually that rough.”_ **

**_“Wasn’t a girl.” Kirishima stated plainly, his eyes locking with yours. “Was someone much better…” you blushed, looking away from him. The fear that had been building inside you slipped away slowly, leaving you with a warmth in your chest._ **

**_“One-time thing?” Bakugo questioned, looking away from his friend, bored. You clenched your teeth, looking down at the table. You didn’t want to hear the answer._ **

**_“Na, I don’t plan on trying anyone else. He’s stuck with me now.” Kirishima replied, chuckling sleepily. “Stop stressing out dude, you look like someone kicked your puppy.” He reached across the table, placing his hand on top of yours._ **

**_“S-Sorry… I just…” you sighed, looking up into his gorgeous crimson eyes. “I was worried that you only said what you did cause you were drunk.”_ **

**_“Just cause I was drunk doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said.” He replied, smiling brightly at you._ **

****

You pushed the door to your dorm open slowly, stretching your neck. You blinked a few times as you spotted a very angry Bakugo sitting on the couch next to your boyfriend, neither looking towards the door as you entered. You raised an eyebrow taking a few more steps into the building. “I can’t believe class A will casually just sit in our dorm!” Monoma yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up Monoma, they’re with me.” Tetsu called as he walked into the room, carrying two cans of soft drink. You moved across the room slowly, neither of the other males having noticed you yet. You slipped your guitar from your shoulder, resting it on the floor, before leaning over the couch, your arms snaking around your redheaded boyfriend’s shoulders. “Welcome to the drama dude, guess who’s in a bad mood.” Tetsu looked to you as you rested your head against Kirishima’s hair.

“Bakugo.” You replied simply, thinking about the messages. “So… the person he’s hung up on is Midoriya right? And now he’s pissed cause Midoriya’s dating Todoroki?”

“Pretty much.” Kirishima mumbled, running his fingers gently over your arm. You nodded slowly against his hair, before moving around the couch to perch in Kirishima’s lap. He draped his arms around your waist, sighing.

“Fucking Deku.” Bakugo muttered, his arms crossed. He was usually more explosive than this, his actions confusing you a little. He looked like his heart had truly been broken. You wished you could do something about it, but what could you do?

You thought back to all the times that you hadn’t been able to deal with your own feelings, an idea sparking in your head. “Bakugo, why don’t you come with me for a minute.” You stated quickly, jumping up from your relaxed position.

“I’m not gonna fuck you.” Bakugo stated plainly, gaining an angry glare from Kirishima, a pillow flying at his head.

“Good, cause I don’t want your shitty dick anywhere near me.” You retorted quickly, crossing your arms. “I have an idea ok… on how you can get some of your emotions out without having to actually talk about it.”

“Oh.” He spoke slowly, moving to follow you from the room.

“Can you guys wait here? I’ll bring him back later.” You commented quickly, smiling at Tetsu and Kirishima, before picking up your guitar. They nodded, staying where they were seated. Moving you lead the angry blonde upstairs to the same floor as your bedroom. There was a spare room right next to yours, which you had convinced the teachers to let you use as a music room. You had soundproofed it yourself, meaning you didn’t have to worry about the noise annoying anyone. Walking in silently, you pointed to a drumkit, arms crossed. “Over there.”

“The fuck do you expect me to do on those?” he grunted at you, but still made his way to the seat.

“Just… play something.” You commented, flopping on the couch near the guitar stand.

 

Kirishima looked up at the ceiling, sighing softly. Was it really a good idea to leave his boyfriend alone with an angry Bakugo? He looked to Tetsutetsu, waiting for him to say anything. “So… you really think he can make Bakugo feel better?”

“Yeah, he’s got a freaking gift dude.” Tetsutetsu commented slowly, looking back at the table. “I bet he’s already making the idiot feel better.”

“Do I want to know?” Kirishima shifted awkwardly on the couch. What could he be doing up there? Would he do something physical to make Bakugo feel better? It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover, but since they came out together… he had noticed the other male seemed far more comfortable with displays of affection. He wanted to believe that his boyfriend would stay loyal, but he couldn’t deny that the sight of the upset Bakugo was pretty attractive.

“Dude are you doubting ____?” Tetsutetsu started at him, a frown forming on his face.

“No, I just… I dunno…” Kirishima admitted, crossing his arms.

“He’s not that kind of person… seriously.” Tetsutetsu commented, standing up. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He lead Kirishima upstairs, pausing in front of the door next to his boyfriend’s bedroom. Faintly the sound of drumming filled the hallway.

“That’s the way bro.” his voice reached Kirishima’s ears. He frowned a little, jealousy rising in his chest. “Let out that frustration, that anguish. Those thoughts of whatever’s bothering you. Smash them away.” The sound of his guitar soon joined the drumming, creating an entirely new song, something that Kirishima had never heard before. His hand twitched, reaching for the handle, wanting to see what was going on. “DIE!” his voice screamed through the door, the kind of screaming that matched the song perfectly.

“So, he’s… helping Bakugo get over his issues with Midoriya and Todoroki… though crazy death-metal?” Kirishima spoke slowly, his hand moving back from the handle. He finally understood. Of course, his boyfriend would use music to get through the pain of heartbreak. “I’m gonna wait for him in his room… you cool to send Bakugo off when they’re done?” he looked to Tetsutetsu, hoping he didn’t want to spend any extra time together.

“Yeah, its cool man. You go jerk it in there.” Tetsutetsu laughed, walking off with his arm in the air. Kirishima frowned, blushing a little. He didn’t need to jerk it, he could wait.

 

You placed your guitar down, looking at the overly sweaty Bakugo. The whole room smelt of burnt marshmallows and caramel, a side effect of Bakugo’s quirk. You held up a key, looking at the blonde. “Here, you can come use the stuff here whenever you feel like you need release.” You pointed to your guitar slowly. “But you touch my guitar and I’ll kill you myself.”

“You can try.” Bakugo laughed darkly, snatching the key from your hand. “Thanks.” He muttered, brushing past you to make his way out of the dorm.

You locked the door behind you as you exited the music room, making your way to your bedroom. Opening the door slowly, you raised an eyebrow as you spotted your gorgeous boyfriend asleep on your bed. He was shirtless, the perfectly toned muscles on his torso practically screaming to you in the dim evening light. You closed the door slowly, making your way toward the bed. You didn’t bother trying to wake him, climbing onto the bed next to him. You ran your fingers over his stomach slowly, biting your lip as you revelled in the feeling. His muscles were always rock hard, even when he wasn’t using his quirk.

Licking your lips, you leant closer, snuggling into his side as you continued to trace your fingers over his muscles, the light dusting of black hair that escaped his pants sending shivers up your spine. A soft grunt left him as you teased his flesh, his eyes still closed. Your eyes found his collarbone, the faintest mark left from the last time you’d gotten too excited and bitten him. You leant closer, placing gentle kisses along his collarbone and neck. He tilted his head away from you, giving you better access.

“You smell like Bakugo…” His voice surprised you, one arm wrapping around your shoulders as you nibbled his neck.

“That’s cause the dude sweats like a pig.” You mumbled against his skin, changing your position so you could look down at his face. He had one eye open at a slit, looking up at you. “He’s lucky it smells like sugar or I wouldn’t have let him in my music room.”

“You are too sweet.” Kirishima mumbled, his hand moving from your side up to cup the back of your neck. He tugged you down, planting a sweet kiss on your lips. You shivered, smiling into the kiss. You still weren’t completely used to his sweet kisses, the idea that one of your best friends also happened to be your boyfriend still struggling to sink in.

“Shut up dude, he was sad… I wanted to help.” You mumbled, snuggling back down into him.

“That’s what it means to be a hero bro, wanting to help someone… no matter what.” He nuzzled your cheek lightly, closing his eyes again. “I’m going back to sleep…” he squeezed you against him slightly. “No nookie til I wake up.” He laughed sleepily, nuzzling at your face again. You blushed darkly, pouting a little. You wanted to mess around now, in the mood after such an emotional music session, but you didn’t push your luck. You would rather wait and get the best of your boyfriend’s loving… than force it now and get a half-arsed attempt at sex.


	25. Can a Demon change his horns? {Kirishima fluff smut request PART 1 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima x male!reader oneshot for the lovely Akio
> 
> You're in debt to some pretty high up villains and have to do their bidding to save your parents... but when you meet a soft little raven haired boy your ideals begin to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it Akio, its gonna be a long one! haha  
> I started it when Kirishima was a cute little emo kid in middle-school so I can develop it out better giving our villain reader-san a bigger backstory too... like "I'm a villain... but you're fucking changing me" kinda thing... very similar to what you requested.  
> I'm thinking its going to be a minimum of 3 parts long, but that all depends on how much detail I go into and how much backstory I do for reader-san
> 
> I hope you dont hate Kirishima's personality too much in this one... its a little different to the versions of him i've written before... mostly because the relationship starts building from a younger age ;) also, I like the idea of him being the sub for a change... with an older boyfriend...
> 
> Anyway! i've waffled on for long enough, please enjoy :D

 

You yawned, scratching the back of your head as you walked down the street. You had been overdoing it with your quirk lately. You stretched your arms above your head as you walked, looking around the crowded streets. You weren’t sure what had drawn you to such a busy area of the city, but you found yourself walking along the busy streets. The sun was beginning to sink below the skyline, twilight falling over the city. As you walked, you spotted a boy on the opposite sidewalk. He had headphones in, a tiny smile on his lips as he bopped his head in time with the music. He looked a little younger than you, but you weren’t completely sure. He was looking at his phone, not paying attention to the street at all. Raising an eyebrow, you watched him curiously. He would be an easy target, since he wasn’t paying attention, so you decided to follow him.

You made it a few blocks along, the other teen still playing on his phone as he walked. You sighed a little, maybe stealing from him would be too easy. You moved to walk away, only to freeze. There was a car careening towards him, out of control. Without thinking, you activated your quirk, using the dark energy you could emit from your legs to propel you forward, knocking the young teen out of the way of the car. His eyes were wide as he stared up at you, his crimson orbs shaking a little in shock. You let your quirk power down, frowning down at him a little. “Dude, what the hell? Do you always walk along the streets without paying attention?”

“I was…” he started, sitting up carefully. He frowned a little, looking at the crashed car behind the two of you. “I was messaging a friend about homework… I guess I really wasn’t paying attention huh?” A smile broke across his face again, holding a hand out to you. “I’m Eijiro Kirishima, thanks for saving me.”

“I’m ____ _____... don’t mention it.” You stood up slowly, taking his hand to help him up.

“Are you from here?” he spoke quickly, walking next to you as you left the scene of the accident, you didn’t want someone recognising you and blaming you for someone’s stupid driving skills. “I go to school close by, I was just heading home myself.”

“I go to school a few prefectures over… I was bored and came over here today.” You spoke slowly. Why was he following you? “What year are you?”

“Third year, Middle-school!” He was still smiling at you, his eyes sparkling a little. First year huh? That made him around two years younger than you. “Are you in a hero course? You’d make one hell of a hero, jumping in to save people like that.”

“No, I’m in a normal high-school.” You replied slowly. His smile was starting to rub off on you, the smile on his face hypnotising you. “Look… is there a reason you’re following me kid?”

“I…” he paused for a moment, before nodding at you. “I wanna thankyou properly for saving me… let me take you out to lunch tomorrow.” He stood in front of you. “It’s the manly thing to do, you know?”

“I see…” you nodded slowly, holding your hand out. The young teen blinked at you, before offering his hand to you. You pulled a black sharpie from your pocket, scribbling your number on his hand. “Text me tomorrow.”

 

Kirishima grinned, a skip in his step as he made it home. He looked at the number on his hand, grinning brightly. He pushed the door open, dropping his bag next to the door. “I’m home!” he called out, before making his way straight up to his room.

What a manly guy, not even training to be a hero, yet he put himself in danger to save Kirishima’s life… not that he would have been badly hurt in a car accident… but that guy didn’t know that. He added the number into his phone, messaging him quickly.

 

_Kirishima: sooo ____ where do you wanna go for lunch tomorrow?_

______: I don’t know, somewhere cheap._

_Kirishima: Money isn’t a worry bro, I can afford to take you somewhere nice…_

______: you showing off Kid?_

_Kirishima: No! I was just saying!_

 

Kirishima blushed a little, throwing his phone down quickly. Why was he getting embarrassed? He shook his head, heading for the bathroom to bathe before dinner.

 

You yawned, laying back in your bath, staring at the ceiling. After all that you didn’t manage to get any money from your outing. You thought of the younger teen, his smile making your lips twitch. He had been pretty cute, that shocked look in his eyes making your heart race a little. You sighed, sinking lower in the water. You couldn’t afford to get distracted by a pretty face, you had debt to repay.

Slamming your hand down into the water, you stood, glaring at the water. If your parents hadn’t gotten you into this stupid debt you wouldn’t have to go around acting like a common thug, you could focus on the real stuff, like getting yourself into a better position in the world. You climbed out of the tub, making your way towards your bedroom to pull your costume on. The skin-tight black suit clung to your lithe muscles, a mask covering your mouth and nose, hiding your identity from potential victims. The top of your head was fully exposed, your messy hair shifting a little as you walked.

You pushed your window open, staring out into the dark streets. Night was your time to shine, the Demon of Musutafu ruled the streets when darkness fell.

You groaned, eyes fluttering as your phone buzzed next to you. You had spent the entire night preying on drunken victims, stealing their money and valuables, only injuring those who put up a fight. You looked at the time, grumbling, eleven am, you’d only gotten a few hours sleep again. You scooped up your phone, hitting the answer button. “What?”

“Morning dude!” Kirishima’s bright voice filled your ears. You grumbled, rolling onto your stomach. “I was thinking we could meet at the station, sound good?”

“Yeah man, sounds fine.” You forced yourself up from your bed, yawning loudly. “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Awesome! I’ll see you there!” How could the kid be so bubbly in the morning? You grumbled a little, hanging up. You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, sighing. You had dark bags under your eyes, contrasting with your pale skin. Your hair looked like it had lost a battle with a bird, and lost, kicking up randomly in different places. You sighed, flicking cold water on your face, before attempting to tame the wild kicks in your hair.

You walked back into your bedroom, tugging on a pair on skinny jeans and a simple baggy t-shirt, before making your way out of your apartment, slipping a pair of dark sunglasses over your eyes to quell the sun’s attack on your eyes.

You arrived at the station a little over half an hour later, spotting him in the distance. You shook your head, the kid was pacing back and forth, checking his watch every now and then. He wore a black shirt over dark jeans and a white t-shirt. When he spotted you his face brightened, waving at you. You waved back lazily, a half smile forming on your lips. “Hey kid.”

“I was worried something happened to you.” He admitted, blushing a little as he fell into step next to you.

“Just took me longer to get ready than I expected.” You said with a shrug, looking down at him. “You scared I stood you up?”

“W-what? No! It’s not like we’re on a date dude, I’m paying you back for saving me!” he spoke quickly, blushing a little again.

“Sure sure.” You teased him, turning down a side street towards a nice barbeque place, the owner having a small crush on you, so she always dropped the price for you. “You ok with BBQ Kid?” you changed the subject, as much as making the younger teen squirm made you smile, you didn’t want to scare him off before you got your free feed.

“Hell yeah!” he grinned, looking around the area you were walking in. “I’ve never been down this way before… do you come here a lot?”

“Yes… and no.” you laughed as you walked, pushing the door open for him. As you walked in, you waved at the young woman behind the counter. “Yo, Mary~” you grinned at her, before looking over your shoulder at the younger teen, winking. “We’re after a table for two, you got anything?”

“Oh ____! Its been so long!” she rushed over to you, holding two menus. “Have you brought a friend? How sweet!” she lead the two of you to a table. As she placed the menus on the table she brushed her breasts against your shoulder, grinning at the younger male with you. “He’s a real cutie, he your younger brother?”

“Na, he’s just a kid that owed me a meal.” You commented, completely ignoring her attempts at physical contact. You kept your eyes on Kirishima, his cheeks burning bright red.

“Aww how cute! I’ll be right back with a special treat for you two! ~” she sang as she skipped off, making sure her butt wiggled at the two of you.

 

Kirishima felt his cheeks burning as his new friend was pawed at by the older woman. She wiggled and pressed herself against him as she spoke, though his face remained passive. “Dude… I’ve never seen a woman act like that before…”

“That’s what happens when you find a horny woman whose husband doesn’t pay attention to her.” He commented, lifting his glass of water. “Don’t worry about it, she does this to anyone she thinks is old enough for her.”

“Really?” Kirishima could barely believe it. “How do you handle it?”

“I don’t think its right to sleep with someone else’s wife… so… I pretty much ignore her advances… the perks can be pretty cool though.” He spoke, his eyes bored. Kirishima felt his lips twitch into a smile, what a manly concept. How had he never met this guy before? The meat for their meals came soon after, the two of them chatting and getting to know each other while they ate.

It was late afternoon when they finally finished at the restaurant, walking together back towards the train station. “So, your parents really disappeared?” Kirishima asked slowly, looking at him as they walked.

“Yeah, it doesn’t really bother me anymore, I get by.” He spoke, not looking at the younger teen. He kicked a can on the street as he walked, hands in his pockets. “I don’t really talk about them much… it brings up too much shit.”

“I see.” Kirishima tilted his head, looking at his phone as it chimed, he was supposed to meet with some of his classmates to study after dinner. “I better go, my friends are messaging me to hurry up.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he turned away from the station, making his way towards a café to meet with his classmates. “I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty fun to hang out with.” Kirishima’s cheek flushed as he walked away.

 

The next few weeks were filled with messages between the two. You found yourself messaging him during class, even though he wouldn’t reply until he was free. You didn’t know why, but you found the cheerful boy interesting. He would make you smile with his lame jokes, worry when he didn’t message you as much, he even turned you on with his cuteness on the odd occasion.

Near the start of the next school year, you found a new snapchat message, the face of your friend still the same, but his hair was drastically different. You blinked a few times, staring at the now redheaded boy on your screen. He went all out, his eyebrows red too. You shook your head, chuckling a little. “Only you would go all out like that Kid.” You spoke to yourself, shaking your head. How could he still look so good but so completely different. You scooped up your phone, snapping a picture of yourself, dark sunglasses still gracing your face. _Guess no one’ll mistake us for brothers now… Red._ You captioned it quickly, throwing your phone back in your pocket as you walked towards the convenience store. It buzzed a few times, the personal ringtone for him playing.

Pulling your phone from your pocket, you dragged your finger across the screen, holding your phone lazily. “Oh, hi there Red, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do people really mistake us for brothers?” you had to chuckle at his concerned question, shaking your head. You didn’t really look alike, the only time your eyes looked anything like his was when you were using your quirk, your hair was dark but not black like his had been, and your teeth were fairly normal… slightly elongated canines, but nothing like his shark teeth.

“Sometimes, yeah… specially when we go out places where people know me but not you.” You replied slowly, one hand in the pocket of your jumper. “That bother you?”

“I don’t want people thinking I’m your brother…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. “You busy? I feel like going to get a bite to eat before I get overly busy with high-school.”

“That’s right, you got into your dream school, right?” you tried to recall what the school was, but you couldn’t remember, maybe he had only told you he had applied to his dream school… not what it actually was.

“Yeah, and its gonna be super hectic.” It sounded like he was running while he was talking to you.

“Are you… working out… while your walking to me?” you turned to walk into the convenience store, scooping up a basket and heading straight to the cup noodle section, since it was pretty much all you could afford.

“No… I’m running to catch the train… I’m gonna meet you at your place.” He commented, the sound of the train station finally catching up with his words.

“And what if I’m not home?” you chuckled slowly, shaking your head at his eagerness.

“Well… then I’ll wait at the station…” he mumbled, breathing a little heavier than before.

“Its all good Red, I’m at the convenience store just down the road, I’ll meet you at the station.” you scooped up a couple of different flavoured noodle cups, before heading to the counter to pay.

After dropping your supplies home, you made your way to the station, arriving just as the gorgeous younger teen stepped off the train. You waved slowly, taking in his new look. He was a little shorter than you still, even with his hair spiked up. You crossed your arms slowly as you waited for him, a smile on your lips. “Looking good, Red.” you commented once he was close enough.

“Thanks, I thought I needed to stand out more… you know… if I’m gonna be a hero.” Your heart sank, trying not to let the disappointment show on your face. How were you supposed to keep hanging out with him if he was going to be a hero… and you were a villain?

“Yeah, gotta have a look totally your own.” You said with a shrug, before turning to walk. “I have an idea where to go today… if you wanna hang out and grab a bite.”

“Oh?” he followed after you, looking from side to side. He had visited your apartment a few times, but never for any longer than half an hour, not wanting him to learn your dark secret.

“Yeah, the karaoke bar down the street is having a special today… free snacks if you book a room for three hours.” You grinned back at him. Your frugality seemed to be a big thing for the two of you, only ever able to afford the cheapest of outings. He always offered to help you out, but you refused, you didn’t want to be in debt to the cute teen.

“Three hours of singing with you?” he raised an eyebrow, a grin plastered on his lips. “Guess we’ll be needing earplugs too.”

“Joke all you want Red, I’m amazing and you know it.” The two of you had been out to karaoke before, but never for that long.

As you made it to the bar, you booked a room for three hours, selecting several different snacks to get you going. The young male behind the bar looked you up and down, an idea sparking in your head. “You head to the room Red, I’ll get us some drinks.” You waved the redhead off, before turning back to the man behind the counter. “I see you looking.” You whispered, leaning on the counter slowly. “Throw in a few free drinks and I’ll make your night.” You had no intention of following through with that offer, but you wanted some free alcohol to set your night off right.

“Oh yeah? I might be able to slip some vodka into your water jug… and a few free soft drinks.” He winked at you, his eyes never leaving yours. You winked, nodding slowly.

“Looks like we have a deal.” You licked your lips slowly, sealing the deal, before making your way to the room to meet Kirishima.

Your drinks and snacks were brought in before you had even selected your first song, sitting on the couch lazily as Kirishima flicked through the menus on the karaoke machine. You watched him, before leaning over to mix your drink.

The hours passed quickly, your snacks completely gone, most of the alcohol comfortably in your system. You ensured that the younger teen didn’t drink much at all, not wanting to get him in too much trouble. He was leaning on you heavily, his eyes hooded as he listened to you sing your favourite song. “You sound so cool.” He mumbled, nuzzling into your arm a little. You chuckled, putting the mic back down on the table.

“Thanks Red.” You shifted him a little, allowing him to lean on your chest. “You wanna do another one before we have to leave?”

“Mm… I dunno… maybe.” He reached for the book again. You watched him as he laid across your lap, reading the book slowly. You couldn’t help but think just how cute he was, even without his very emo look. Your hand seemed to move without you thinking, running your fingers up and down his back. He shivered, turning his eyes to you. “What?”

“Nothing… just comfortable.” You mumbled, looking away from him as you continued to trace small patterns on his back. He sat up slowly, holding the book closer to his face. You smirked, an idea forming in your intoxicated brain. You had to know what the kid thought of you, the alcohol, and the fact that you found him so damn attractive making your brain fall into the backseat to your libido. You took the book from his hand suddenly, holding it high above your head. “You’re taking too long.”

“Aww ______, give it back.” He half whined, climbing into your lap to try and reach it. You looked directly into his eyes, faces so close you could practically feel your noses rubbing together. His cheeks went bright red, staring at you, still straddling your lap. Carefully, you moved, pressing your lips to his.

He stiffened a little, eyes wide as he sat there. You didn’t pull away, waiting for him to react, not sure if he was going to punch you or kiss you back. Just as his lips began to move against yours the dim lighting in the room brightened, a knock breaking the mood in the room. He jumped up quickly, cheeks still red, before bowing to you. “That’s our time up.” He spoke quickly, practically running to the door. “It’s late… I should go…” he spoke, reaching for the door.

“Wait up, I’ll walk you to the station.” You said with a sigh, your lips still tingling from the kiss. Standing up slowly, you followed him out. He stayed just out of reach, cheeks flushed, movements stiff.

 

Kirishima didn’t know what to think. His friend had just kissed him… and he started to kiss back. What was going on? Was it ok to make out with your friend? He did find the other male interesting, and wanted to know more about his life... but was he in love with him? The dark-haired teen had all but stolen his first kiss. His head was spinning, feeling a little sick. They walked in silence to the train station, the train already there and waiting when they arrived.

He wanted to say something, to tell him he didn’t know how he felt, but no words came out. Sighing, he stepped onto the train, looking back at the disappointed look on his friend’s face. “I’ll talk to you later yeah?” his friend called as the train doors began to close. Kirishima nodded, pulling out his phone and pointing to it. He needed to do some serious thinking, to try and work out what was going on in his mind.

 

As night fell, during the first week of the new school semester, you found yourself standing on the roof of your apartment building, staring at your phone. You sighed, slipping your phone back into your pocket. He hadn’t messaged you since your kiss at the karaoke bar, meaning you had no excuse to avoid going out on your regular rampage. You turned quickly, quirk fully active, glaring as you heard a sound behind you. Your eyes glowed in the darkness, hands at the ready with dark energy emanating from them.

“Stand down, Demon of Musutafu.” A familiar voice filled your ears. “I have an offer for you.” The man who had taken your parents stood before you, his eyes sinister. You relaxed your position slightly, though you didn’t let your guard down. “I will drop one million yen from your debt if you join a small uprising tomorrow.” He looked out over the city. “The League of Villains believe they can kill All Might, I want someone on the inside to see it.”

“You want me to go in and fight All Might?!” you snapped at him, hands twitching. How the hell did he expect someone to kill All Might?

“No, you’re going to join the ranks of low level villains attacking All Might’s class tomorrow. You’re a distraction.” He replied, pointing in the general direction of Shigaraki’s hideout. “Make your way there tonight, no excuses.”

“So, I’m to join the League of Villains?” you muttered to yourself, using your quirk to propel you through the air towards the meeting place. This was not going to end well.

 

The attack was fairly well planned out, you were to attack a class from U.A that were supposed to be with All Might. You didn’t really want to hurt a group of kids, but you had no choice. You stepped through the portal, quirk active. You were in a building, waiting for Kurogiri to warp the unsuspecting students to your trap. You stayed in the shadows, only your glowing red eyes visible as you waited.

Soon, two teens were dropped into your building. The weaker of the villains with you ran forward, attacking the boys. You watched, trying to figure out a plan. You clenched your teeth, eyes landing on that all too familiar red hair, his cute face beaming as he punched another villain in the face. Fuck. Why did it have to be his class?

You backed up a little more, watching the way he fought. You didn’t want to have to fight him. Of course, he was in the damn hero course at U.A… nothing you wanted ever came cheap. You threw your hand up, blasting dark energy at the boy with him. The blonde blew through the wall to his right, a group of low level villains chasing after him. With the blonde out of the way, you moved behind him quickly, keeping your body far enough away to be safe from his ferocious punches.

Glad your voice changed when your quirk was active, you ran a gentle finger over his shoulders. “Well looky here, strong kid we’ve got here.” You needed him to not recognise you, staying behind him as best you could. Seeing him in his hero costume made butterflies burst to life in your stomach. “Guess U.A picks their students by their looks.” You continued, teasing him. You hadn’t seen him in so long, your body begging for you to be close to him. Your mind wasn’t working properly as you moved closer to his body, wanting nothing more than to touch him, ask him why he was avoiding you… ask if he hated you for kissing him. His fist connected with your ribs, causing you to clench your teeth. He definitely just broke a couple of your ribs.

“Shut your mouth Villain.” He snapped at you, his eyes serious, hard, nothing like the cheerful gaze he usually gave you. You chuckled awkwardly, jumping away from him as you realised the blonde was back. You had to distance yourself from him before you caused yourself any more harm. You slipped away though the building, hiding away until you could escape through a new portal.

When you finally made it home that afternoon, you found yourself completely exhausted. You couldn’t breathe properly due to your broken ribs, grumbling as you flopped on your bed. Eyes fluttering closed as sleep tried to take you. You whined a little, your phone disturbing your slumber. You flicked the message open, looking at the message on your snapchat. Kirishima. Surprised he was finally messaging you again, you opened it slowly, raising an eyebrow as you saw a picture gracing your screen. It was of Kirishima, in his hero costume, posing in front of a mirror, a bright grin on his lips. _Got to try out my costume today… no matter how shit the situation was today was a good day._ You shook your head, snapping a picture of half your face, the other half buried in your pillow. You sent it to him. _Looking good Red… you’ll knock ‘em dead._

He opened it almost instantly, before your phone began ringing. You grumbled, answering it, putting it on loudspeaker so you could lay your head down. “____ are you ok? You look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks Red… just what I wanted to hear.” You replied slowly, trying to think up a good lie. “I got in a fight at school today… nothing big… just a few broken ribs and a pounding headache.”

“Fuck… do you… need to go to the hospital?” Kirishima’s voice was so concerned, you smiled a little. Maybe he didn’t hate you after all. He was only young, maybe kissing him had messed with his head.

“I’m ok Red, just needa take it easy… I don’t think I can get outta bed…” you admitted, the exhaustion from your quirk causing more issues than your broken bones.

“I could come keep you company… I’m stuck outta school for a few days…” you blinked at his words, trying to think. If he came, he was likely to find out your secret, but he was offering to keep you company while you were stuck in bed… offering to visit you after so long without anything.

“I guess… I won’t be any fun though.” You admitted, rolling so you were on your back, a groan leaving your body as it ached. “The kid I got in a fight with messed me up pretty good.”

“I can’t believe someone got in a fight with you, you’re such a nice guy…” Kirishima commented slowly.

 

“Not as nice as you think…” He commented slowly, making Kirishima swallow awkwardly. He shifted as he sat on his bed, trying not to think of the villain attack he’d just been through. How did they find out where the class was going to be? He just wanted to be with someone familiar. He had a lot of time to think since the kiss, a realisation dawning on him during his fight. When the villains attacked, and he thought they might try to kill him… all he could think of was his friend. The boy who kept his life pretty private. The boy who got him half drunk and kissed him in a karaoke bar. He liked him… maybe even loved him. He had known him in middle school… when he was at his lowest… he deserved to know him when he was at his best.

Grabbing a backpack, he threw a few things together, before making his way to the door. “Mum, I’m going to stay with a couple of the other guys from my class… we just need to be around each other after this attack, ok?”

“That’s fine sweetie make sure you let me know where you are.” She called from the kitchen. “If you wait a moment, I’ll send some food with you.”

“Thanks mum, you’re the best.” He called, making his way to the kitchen. He knew he friend didn’t get homecooked food often, the idea of taking some of his mum’s cooking making him smile even more.

He reached his friend’s place just on dark, a note stuck to the door with his name on it. _Key under mat, let yourself in and bring key inside._ It was his handwriting. Carefully, Kirishima opened the door, looking around the tiny apartment. He had been here a few times, but never for long enough to explore. “____?”

“In my room.” He replied, his voice pained. Making his way through the apartment, he found the bedroom quickly, his eyes widening as he spotted his friend standing in the middle of his room, awkwardly trying to wrap a bandage around his ribs.

“You sure you don’t need the hospital?” Kirishima questioned slowly, dropping his bag next to the door. He walked over to the taller boy, taking the bandage quickly. Without saying anything else, he unwound the bandage, before rewrapping it correctly, before tying it off. “There…”

“Thanks.” He spoke, swaying a little before he made it back over to his bed. “I’m surprised you’re here.”

“Me to…” Kirishima commented slowly. “I… did a lot of thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” he sat with his back against the headboard, leaving enough room for Kirishima to join him if he wanted. “Because I kissed you?”

“Yeah…” he mumbled, sitting next to him slowly. He couldn’t look at him as he spoke. “That was my first kiss man… I didn’t know how to react.”

“And I’m a guy… right?” Kirishima stiffened, he had never thought of it that way.

“No… its not just because you’re a guy… I just… kinda panicked.” He admitted. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, pulling his attention to the attractive older teen. “But… I didn’t hate it.”

“Oh?” he breathed, his voice so close. Kirishima stiffened a little but tried to relax. He liked him… he wasn’t sure if it was love… but he definitely liked him.

“Yeah…” he turned, their noses brushing together as he stared into the other male’s eyes. “Look… I do like you… I just… don’t wanna move to fast… you know? There’s still so much I don’t know about you.”

“I get it…” he whispered, their lips brushing together as he spoke. “Just go with the flow Red… I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Kirishima swallowed, pushing their lips together fully, a timid kiss, filled with mixed emotions. The kiss broke after a few moments, a smile on his face. “We don’t have to date right away… just get comfortable with your own feelings. I like you, so I’m gonna stick around.”

“I like you too…” Kirishima smiled a little, moving to get more comfortable on the bed. “My mum send food… I told her I was staying with some of the guys from my class… we were attacked by villains today.”

“Fuck… you didn’t get hurt right?” he sounded so worried, it made Kirishima’s heart flutter.

“Na nearly got molested by some creeper with horns… but I’m ok.”


	26. Are you a moron? {Bakugo fluffshot Request SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for The Hero
> 
> You're a pro hero working for the same agency as Bakugo and Kirishima... what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo.... I did a little research and found that alot of people use "Ground Zero" for Bakugo's hero name... so i jumped on that bandwagon haha
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this request done! Nothing I wrote seemed to flow right and I didnt want to halfarse it!  
> I hope you enjoy it! I may or may not to a NSFW part for this fic in the future, that's entirely up to you though hun!  
> Thankyou for your patience!

 

You grumbled a little, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hero costume looked fine, but you wished it would sit differently. You ran your fingers gently over your stomach, sighing. You shook your head, refusing to fall down that rabbit hole. Turning quickly, you pulled your mask over your eyes. The sun was sinking below the horizon outside, you and two of your fellow pros on the night shift.

Trying not to let your nerves get the best of you, you made your way out into the offices, your eyes landing on the other pro heroes at your agency. You knew of them from when they were in school, both a little older than you. You swallowed nervously, joining them as your boss began to speak. “Alright, now that everyone’s here, we’ll get to assignments for the day.” He looked at you slowly, sighing. “Don’t look so nervous _____, you’ve been pro for a while now.” He smiled softly at you, before looking back to the others. “Kirishima,” he pointed to a section of the map pinned to the wall next to him. “I’ll have you cover this area today, there’ve been a few petty crimes in the area lately, nothing you can’t handle.”

“Yes Sir!” The grinning redhead spoke, standing to attention. You couldn’t help but smile, how could he always be so cheerful?

“Bakugo, you’ll cover this area with ____. Her quirk will come in handy in the tight spaces there.” The blonde shot a glare at you, your heart pounding. Why did he hate you so much? Was it because your boss kept forcing the two of you together? “You’re searching for anyone related to the League of Villains, I know that seems like an old group now, but there have been whispers recently.”

“Whatever.” Bakugo grunted out, arms crossed. He turned away from the meeting, not looking back at you. “Don’t get left behind.” He called to you. You blushed darkly, rushing to follow him. Why did he make you feel so flustered? He was brash and abrasive, but there was something about him you couldn’t ignore. You had been working with him for a couple of months now, your boss smashing you together for most missions.

You walked behind him, looking around the streets as you walked. Everything seemed so peaceful, the sun bright and glowing down on the city. As you neared your destination, you noticed his shoulders stiffening a little. Had something upset him? Taking in your surroundings, you began to understand. When he was in his first year of high-school he had been kidnapped by people affiliated with your targets, as you looked around, you noted that this area looked a lot like the area depicted in the videos from that time. “Are you ok?” you spoke softly, not getting too close to him.

His hands twitched, squaring his shoulders as he looked forward. “I’m fine you idiot.” He spat at you, not looking back. You sighed, looking down. Had you struck a nerve? “Are you keeping up? I’m not waiting for you if you fall behind.”

“Just because I’m bigger doesn’t mean I’m slow!” You snapped at him, strutting ahead. You didn’t look back at him, closing your eyes to focus on what you could feel in the shadows around you.

 

Bakugo felt his eye twitch as she strutted past him, those dangerously curvy hips practically hypnotising him as she stopped a few feet head of him. She held one hand in the shadow of a building. He didn’t have to see her face to know she had her stunning eyes closed while she concentrated. He tried to concentrate on the mission at hand, doing his best to ignore the way her costume hugged her slightly chubby form.

When he had first met her, he couldn’t believe someone with her body could keep up with the other pros, but she surprised him repeatedly. Just because she looked like she was slow and unfit didn’t mean she was. She was the perfect distraction, anyone who battled them misjudged her, targeting her above him, meaning he was free to attack mercilessly. He found himself falling for her, hard. The way she held herself in battle, the way she teased him and Kirishima in the office on slow days. He loved the way she’d wear her hair over one shoulder, the gorgeous locks falling just over her supple breasts. He didn’t care that she was bigger, in honesty it made her even more attractive. More of her he could attack with a lustful passion. His mind clouded with thoughts of her naked in his bed, begging him for more, that tiny swell of her stomach brushing against his abs as she arched into him.

Her head flicked to the right suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. Had she found something? He didn’t say anything, waiting for her to speak. “Three of them, to the right of us… next alley across.” She mumbled, clenching her fist. “I’m not sure what they’re talking about… but it doesn’t feel good.”

“Right.” He nodded, shifting his body so he could use his quirk to propel himself into the air. She turned to look at him, her eyes serious. “What?”

“Don’t just rush in this time… we don’t know who they are or what their quirks are… what if they can counter your explosions?” She practically hissed the comment, pointing towards the building to their right. “It’d be smarter to climb up via the fire-escape and check them out before they realise we’re here.”

“Fuck that.” He muttered, not wanting to admit she was right. He propelled himself up to the third floor of the building, landing on the fire-escape. He looked down at her, a smirk forming on his lips. “Hurry up Idiot.”

He heard her sigh heavily, before she used the shadows to disappear. As he reached the roof she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him, stepping out of the shadows. “What if they’d heard you… you freaking hot-head.” She whispered harshly, before turning on her heel to look over the edge of the building. They were cloaked in shadows, he knew they wouldn’t be seen, another benefit of her unbrakinesis. “Look.” She pointed, indicating three villains huddled close together.

He wanted to get closer, hear what they were saying, but if he barrelled in he knew they’d be at risk. Even with their quirks, without knowing what the villains were working with put them at a disadvantage. Frustration grew inside of him as he watched them, a twitch forming in his eye. Shifting his weight, he moved down the building again, on the same side as the villains, wanting to hear them.

 

You groaned, following the blonde hero as he made his way down the building again. He was at least being quiet, for a change. Using your quirk, you kept the shadows over his movements, trying to keep him as hidden as you could. You kept your eyes on the buildings around you, making sure you hadn’t missed anyone. You were about halfway down the building when you spotted someone on the fire-escape across from you. You raised your eyebrow, before panic set in. “Ground Zero, drop now!” You’d been spotted. You heard him swear as a white light enveloped you, messing with your quirk. Your connection with the darkness you’d been using to hide Bakugo’s presence broke, his position fully visible to the villains below.

Your head whipped around as you searched for the one behind the blinding light. You cracked your neck, a smile forming on your lips as you heard the explosive blonde go in for the attack. You could learn what you needed after you’d captured them. Reaching behind you, you placed a hand on the wall where your shadow hovered on the wall. As you reached through the darkness, your hand appeared behind the villain on the opposite fire-escape, gripping his hair. He jerked, the light he’d been controlling breaking when he lost focus.

Relaxing, you dove through the shadows, skilfully knocking the light user to his knees. Pulling your cuffs from your belt, you locked his hands behind his back. They were made from a special material that allowed you to confine whoever was in them in darkness. Once the risk of your quirk being nullified was gone, you looked at Bakugo’s fight, raising your eyebrow. Were his explosions weaker than usual? Jumping down from your place, you watched closely. The villains he was fighting seemed to have a quirk that almost completely nullified his, though he was still strong without it. You watched the way he moved, the coiling of his muscles as he threw his kicks and punches.

Your eyes searched the alleyway, weren’t there three villains down here when you were doing recon? Panic rose in your stomach as you watched Bakugo fighting two very similar looking villains. Where had the third gone? A metallic click reached your ears as you heard Bakugo screaming his typical battle cries. Your head flipped quickly, staring as you spotted the third villain. She stood a little way away from you, four different metallic spears hovering in front of her, all trained on Bakugo. The world seemed to slow down as she released her spears in his direction. They were moving so fast, you had to do something to stop her from killing your friend.

Your body moved without thought, rushing towards Bakugo as he stood over the twins he’d been fighting. He had a foot on one of their chests, his back to you and the third villain. “Get down!” you screamed, throwing your shadows over him as quickly as you could, one of the spears slamming into your shoulder. The other three flew harmlessly into your shadows, appearing again to the right, slamming into the building. You screamed out in agony, the burning sensation of your blood running down your body making your quirk faulter.

 

Bakugo stared as the shadows around him disappeared. He hated it when she hid him like that, not knowing where he was. He turned to look to where he’d heard her voice, eyes widening as he spotted her. A thick spear protruded from her shoulder, her arm hanging limply at her side. Her face was so pale, as if all colour in her skin were leaking from the wound.

He saw red. How dare someone injure someone from his agency? He turned on them, forgetting about the two he had been in the process of capturing. He ran at the metal wielder, charging his AP shot. “Die!” he screamed, firing at the villain in front of him. Before his attack could land, a white light enveloped the villain, seaming making her disappear. He reached for the radio attached to his ear, eye twitching. “We need backup!” he hated admitting that he needed help, but what more could he do? If he didn’t call for help she’d bleed out. “Police and paramedics to my location now!”

He skidded to a stop, using his quirk to help him turn, running back to her side. “What the hell you idiot!” he knelt in front of her, looking at the spear tip as it dripped with her blood. “Why did you…”

“Because you would’ve died!” she snapped at him, her eyes dark and hooded. He clenched his teeth, looking back at her wound. He couldn’t remove the spear without causing more damage. What could he do? He looked up as he heard running footsteps.

Two figures were running towards them, from the opposite end of the alleyway. As they got closer he relaxed a little, recognising them. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu skidded to a halt next to him, their eyes wide. “Holy fuck! _____! Are you…”

“Don’t ask me if I’m ok.” She mumbled darkly, shooting a look up at the concerned redhead. “One of you hardheads grab those two before they run off!” she ordered, body swaying a little. He could see her eyes becoming unfocused as he held her upright.

“One of you help me break this spear off a bit… I can’t lay her down with it hanging out like that.” He snapped, watching as Tetsutetsu ran around them, heading straight for the twins that had caused him so much trouble.

“Don’t be rude.” She mumbled, her voice weak now. How was she still awake? There was so much blood around them.

Kirishima knelt next to them, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to support it. “This is gonna hurt…” he spoke softly, activating his quirk on his hand, still supporting her shoulder as he slammed his hand through the spear, breaking it off a few inches from her skin. She screamed in pain, her head falling against Bakugo’s chest. He took a deep breath, staring at her as she leant against him. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her, tell her everything would be all right, but he had no way of knowing that.

 

You groaned, your head spinning as you looked at the blood around you. You looked up, expecting to see Bakugo’s irritated face. You blinked a few times, surprised at the sight in front of you. He had blood splattered on his face, his eyes wide and filled with a concern you never thought he’d be able to feel. You opened your mouth to speak, only for your body to give in, darkness enveloping your vision, unconsciousness taking you.

When you woke, the sound of a heart monitor filled your ears. You opened your eyes very slowly, finding yourself in a dark hospital room. Turning your head, a little, you blinked to clear your eyes. Next to your bed sat Bakugo, his arms crossed across his chest, one leg resting on the other. His eyes were closed, the soft sounds of sleep filling your ears. You took a deep breath through your nose, smiling weakly. The whole room smelt of dark salted caramel. In the time you had known the blonde you came to realise he never smelt bad, no matter how much he sweated, he always smelt of caramel or burnt marshmallows.

Groaning, you tried to sit up more, a pain shooting through your arm. “Don’t move idiot, you’ll fuck your wound more.” His voice was thick with sleep, his eyes open a crack when you looked back to him. “You were in surgery for twelve hours. Twelve fucking hours.” He continued, moving a little closer to your bed.

You blinked at him a few times, not sure what to say. The painkillers you were on made your brain feel fuzzy. Why was he sitting here in your hospital room? Why wasn’t he out there working? He ran his hand through his hair slowly, shaking his head. “Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are out there tracking the fuckers that did this… apparently the guy had Photokinesis, the perfect opposite to your quirk.” He pressed the buzzer next to your bed, calling for the doctors. “The twins I fought have some kinda ice quirk… they were lowering my body temperature during our fight… which is why my quirk wouldn’t work properly.”

Why was he explaining all this so calmly to you? Wasn’t he pissed off? You opened your mouth to speak, only for him to press his finger to your lips. Was he on drugs? Why was he being so nice? Nothing made sense. Before he could continue speaking, a doctor entered the room, looking over your chart. “So, she’s awake?” he spoke slowly.

“Yeah.” Bakugo stated plainly, returning to his seat.

The doctor checked the response in your eyes, before poking at your fingers with his pen. “Do you have feeling in your fingers?”

“A little.” You breathed your answer, surprised at your own voice. How long had you been out?

“Good. There is quite a bit of swelling in your shoulder, but it seems as if they didn’t damage any of your nerves.” The doctor stood, smiling at you. “You’re lucky your partner had you brought in so quickly.” Your eyes widened, staring at him. What did he just say?

“Pardon?” you had to have misheard him.

“Your partner, he called for backup the moment he realised you were injured.” What did he mean partner? You weren’t partners, you worked together… but not all the time.

“Stop overthinking it.” Bakugo commanded sleepily from his seat, legs crossed as he watched the doctor examining you.

“But…” you started, the doctor scribbling some notes down before excusing himself. You flopped back against your pillow, reaching for the remote for the bed with your good arm. You lifted the bed to a seated position, looking at him seriously. “Why did he call you my partner? We aren’t partners… if anything you and Kirishima are partners… you work together a lot more.”

“Shut up.” He breathed, looking into your eyes. Why were his eyes so soft? You weren’t used to seeing such worry in his ruby orbs, such fear and kindness.

 

Bakugo felt his cheeks heating up as he walked to the cafeteria in the hospital. He needed something to eat. Why did the doctor have to call him her partner? Biting his lip, he shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear. He could still see her blood everywhere, the fear in his chest when he thought she’d die from her injuries. How could he say anything to her? He had always been such an arsehole to her, there was no way she’d accept his feelings.

As he walked back to her room, he heard familiar voices filling the hallway. “I don’t get it… I’ve never seen him look so… gentle.” Her voice sounded so concerned.

“You’re blind dude, he always looks at you like that.” Kirishima’s voice joined hers. He must have arrived to check on her while Bakugo was in the cafeteria.

“But why? What could he possibly see in me? I’m just the fat chick that can’t keep up.” The sadness in her voice almost broke him. How could she still see herself like that? She was amazing. Her quirk was so powerful, and she knew how to use it to help everyone in her group. He clenched his teeth, wanting to storm in and correct her.

“Don’t you say that.” He blinked, he hadn’t heard anger like that in Kirishima’s voice in so long. “So, what if you’re not skinny like other girls? Who gives a fuck! Its not all about looks you know. You put yourself through hell, training just as hard as the rest of us. You throw yourself into danger to protect your friends… fuck, you’re sitting in a hospital bed right now because you saved Bakugo’s life!”

“Yeah, and I let two villains get away because I didn’t think the situation through properly!” she snapped at him. “All I could see when I saw those spears was his body bent over and bleeding, his eyes lifeless.” Was she crying? “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing him like that... I thought… it was better if I died… not him.” Her voice was so soft. It shook him to his core. He kicked the door open, stomping into the room. Kirishima was sitting on the windowsill, his eyes wide as the looked between the two. Bakugo stomped to the bed, his eyes hard as he stared at her. Was she stupid? Just because she didn’t want to see him like that didn’t mean he wanted to see her that way. He gripped her face, looking deep into her eyes.

“Don’t you ever. Ever speak like that again.” He growled in her face. “Your life is worth too much for you to throw away like that.” Their noses were touching as he spoke. He couldn’t control himself any longer, he needed her to know how he felt, even if he wasn’t completely sure himself. He crashed his lips into hers, causing her to gasp. Kirishima cooed from his position on the windowsill. “I’ll kill you myself if you ever say anything that stupid again. I fucking love you.”

 

You couldn’t breathe as he spoke against your lips. _I fucking love you._ Leave it to Bakugo to say something so sweet in such a harsh way. Butterflies swarmed in your stomach as he pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing against yours. “Don’t you forget it.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but your voice wouldn’t come. You lifted your good arm, gripping his shoulder as you brought your lips back together. It was a gentle, loving kiss, nothing like his had been. He returned it, his hands on your face relaxing a little, cupping it gently. You let out a gentle sigh, his scent catching in your nose again. His lips tasted like chilli chocolate smores, making you crave more. You broke the kiss to breathe, pulling back enough to take in his face. He was flushed, placing butterfly kisses against your lips still. “I love you too… Katsuki.” You breathed, your hand tangling in his wild blonde locks.

The unmistakable sound of a camera snapping broke the sweet moment. A burning sensation crept to your cheeks, realising your redheaded friend was still sitting on the windowsill. You turned to look at him. He had his phone in his hand, a stupid grin on his face. “Kirishima…” you spoke slowly, feeling Bakugo move from your side. “Run.” The redhead jumped up, typing furiously as he ran from the room. Bakugo gave up chase as he reached your door, looking back at you. He gave you a tiny smile, before stepping out of the room, his voice echoing.

“I’ll kill you Shitty Hair! Don’t you dare send that to anyone!” you laughed softly, cheeks still flushed as you reached for your phone. A new message from Kirishima flashing on the screen. You opened the message, blushing darker as you found a picture of you and Bakugo kissing gracing your screen. _Fucking finally! The sexual tension was starting to get a little too much._ You rolled your eyes at the caption, relaxing back against your bed. It wasn’t long before the hot-headed blonde was back at your side, running his fingers over the arm of your injured shoulder. “Can you feel that?”

“Mmhmm… I can.” His movements were giving you goose bumps. “You worried I was lying?”

“No… I just want both your arms working…” he leant in, whispering in your ear. “Because I want your body working perfectly when I fuck you.” You squeaked, blushing darkly. You figured his confession broke the floodgates, his feeling flowing freely now.

“You know… if I didn’t love you… I would have slapped you for that comment.” You mumbled, smiling shyly as his fingers laced with yours.

“Lucky you love me then… huh?” he laughed awkwardly, leaning in to kiss your knuckles lightly. “Promise me something…” he paused, looking up to watch you nod. “Never put yourself in danger for me again.”

“I can’t promise that… but I can promise I won’t let anyone take me away from you.” You breathed, leaning closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. You had no idea how a life-threatening injury could end in you gaining a boyfriend, but miracles happen, and in that moment, you refused to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! i did some research on nitro-glycerine to see what kinda shit makes it easier to transport and such... so apparently if you lower its temperature enough it wont go boom... which is why i had ice quirk peoples fighting Bakugo...


	27. The power couple of the year {Tetsutetsu fluff request SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five years after you started dating, Tetsutetsu wants to take it a step further... the memories of your first meeting still playing on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for dolphin80789
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Once again, flashbacks are written in Bold Italic script... I hope it flows ok haha

 

You stretched your arms above your head, looking at the dinner you’d prepared. Your boyfriend would be home any minute, and it was your anniversary. You had been together for five years now, having started dating when you were fifteen. You made sure to leave anything that needed to be kept warm in the oven pushing a large salad bowl into the middle of the table. It wasn’t anything too fancy, everything you had prepared super rich in iron. Looking at the time, you pouted. He was late.

Tetsutetsu was never late when you had date night, concern growing in your chest. You sat on the kitchen bench, crossing your leg as you scooped your phone up from the bench. Snapping a picture of yourself, the strap of your apron slipping down to reveal your bare shoulder, you pouted at the screen. _Tetsu… you’re late… and I’m lonely._ You sent the picture to him, tapping your fingers on the bench as you waited for a reply. A moment later, your phone vibrated in your hand. You smiled a little, opening the message. He was on the train, his face flushed as he looked down at his phone. He had changed his hair recently, having more of an undercut style, making your heart thump every time you saw it. _I’m on the train, was some issues on the track. I’ll be there soon I promise._

You smiled softly, jumping down from the bench. You had panicked for no reason. Making your way towards your bedroom, you pulled your hair back into a loose ponytail, carefully removing your apron. Hanging it on the back of the door, you made your way into the walk-in-wardrobe, removing your clothes. You looked at yourself in the mirror, smiling at the sight. You had a few small marks along the back of your neck and shoulders that were beginning to fade, a dark bite mark on your thigh where Tetsu had gotten too excited a few nights before.

Moving some of the clothes aside, you found what you were looking for. Next to yours and Tetsu’s high-school hero costumes, you found one of his favourite t-shirts. You pulled it on, taking a deep breath, his scent lingered on the cotton. The manly metallic scent that drove you wild. Tugging on a pair of leggings, you exited the wardrobe just as you heard the front door close. Skipping out, you grinned at him. “Welcome home!”

 

Tetsu stared at her, blushing a little. How did she always look so good in his clothes? It hung from her loosely, catching on her breasts and hips. He kept one hand behind his back, holding a small bunch of her favourite flowers where she couldn’t see them. He smiled, kicking his shoes off before stepping up to join her. He cupped her cheek with one hand, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “You look beautiful.” He whispered against her lips, pulling the flowers from behind his back. “Happy Anniversary _____.” He blushed a little again, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Oh Tetsu.” She half squealed, hugging him tightly. “They’re beautiful!” she took them from him quickly, rushing over to the kitchen to put them in a vase. His nose twitched as he walked deeper into their small home, looking over the table.

“Do I smell your spinach and kale puffs?” he grinned, leaning on the breakfast bar, watching her every move. She nodded, lifting the metal vase with her quirk, placing it on the table next to the salad bowl. “You’ll make me fat cooking stuff like that all the time.”

“I cannot imagine you ever being fat babe.” She commented quickly, smiling at him. She made her way to his side, running her hands over his stomach. “You work far too hard for my cooking to affect you like that.”

“I dunno, domestic life could ruin me.” He teased, cupping her face again. His mind floated back, to the first time he’d ever kissed her. It was a few weeks after the sports festival of their first year. He nuzzled their noses together, speaking slowly. “Do you remember the sports festival?”

 

**_You stretched your arms above your head, looking at the other students around you. This was going to be fun. You knew your classmates would have something big in store, so you were on your toes. As the giant robots showed up, you dropped back a tiny bit, watching as Todoroki froze them in place. A few of the students ran forward, but something clicked in your mind. It wasn’t safe to get under those. You rushed forward, seeing Kirishima and another boy close together as the giant metal obstacle began to fall. You didn’t bother running to Kirishima’s side, he would be fine, instead, you ran to the other boy, knocking him down to protect him as you lifted your arms above your head._ **

****

**_Tetsu stared as a beautiful girl stood over him, her arms above her head as the giant robot crashed down around them. The metal seemed to peel apart as it closed around them, keeping them safe from injury. He knew he wouldn’t have been injured by the falling robot, but the girl had gone out of her way to protect him. She looked down at him, grinning brightly. “Watch out for Todoroki in the future, he’s not one to pull his punches.” She began to climb up the hole she’d created, looking back at him after a little while. “Well don’t just sit there dude, you wanna win right?” As she got to the top, her voice still carried to him. “Yo Kirishima, you ok?”_ **

**_“Yeah, lucky it landed on us huh?” A male voice joined hers. He climbed out of the hole quickly, running after her. He would have to make it up to her somehow, for saving him in such a manly way._ **

****

**_The next time you saw him was in the cavalry battle. You were on Team Midoriya, your quirk helping to throw anyone using metal off balance. You recognised his handsome face the second you saw him, that gorgeous silver hair catching your eye. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, quirk: Steel. You had to laugh, he would have been fine without you saving him, but your body had moved on its own, the need to protect someone who could have been killed stronger than your will to hold back. You both moved onto the finals._ **

**_You stood on the other side of the arena, watching him as he prepared himself. It had been pure chance that you had battle him. “Now don’t you hold back just because I’m a girl!” you called to him, grinning as he rolled his shoulders._ **

**_“That wouldn’t be very respectful.” He called back, as the two of you began to circle each other. You could easily throw him out of the ring if he activated his quirk, but you didn’t want it to be that easy. As he came at you, you simply used your quirk to make him miss his targets, his hands flying past your face and body harmlessly._ **

****

**_Tetsu frowned why couldn’t he hit her? Didn’t she have a similar quirk to his or Kirishima’s? Frustration building, he blinked as Present Mic’s voice reached his ears. “These two couldn’t be a worse match-up, Tetsutetsu’s quirk Steel could never land on ______. ______’s quirk Magnet means she could pick him up and throw him out of the ring if she wanted. She’s just toying with him right now.”_ **

**_Magnet huh? So that’s how she protected him, manipulating the metal above them to separate it. He jumped back, letting his quirk deactivate. “So that’s how its gonna be.” He mumbled, cracking his neck as he got back into a fighting position._ **

**_“Smart boy.” She called, changing her stance. She looked like a warrior princess, her hair shifting around her as she readied herself for his attack. They flew at each other, fists collecting with flesh, blocking powerful blows with their legs. Their battle raged on longer than anyone would have expected, their bodies bruised from the stalemate. He couldn’t believe a girl who looked so normal could be so strong. She was panting, her face serious as she came at him again, her stamina running out. He blocked her, lifting her by her outstretched leg, flinging her for the edge of the ring. She landed flawlessly, but her back leg was out of bounds._ **

****

You laughed, chewing on one of your spinach and kale puffs. “I can’t believe it took Present Mic practically telling you what my quirk was for you to figure it out.” You shook your head, watching as he finished the last of the appetisers.

“I can’t believe you put up such a strong fight, you didn’t look that strong, I thought you’d wince away from my punches.” Tetsu admitted, shaking his head.

“Never!” you laughed, perking up as a timer rang. “Oh! The lamb is ready!” you jumped up from your chair, grinning at him as he watched you go. “You know, our anniversary would be like… a month earlier if you’d just asked me then…” you continued, smiling at the memory.

 

**_You sat on the grass outside of the school, flicking through your text book. You’d just returned to school after your internships and wanted to get some serious studying done. You were skipping lunch, not wanting to cut into your studying time. Looking up, you frowned a little. “Dude, you’re in my light.”_ **

**_“Yeah well… you needa eat Girl.” Kirishima stood above you, a serious look in his eyes, arms crossed. You pouted, you rarely saw your cheerful classmate like this. You stood slowly, throwing your book back into your bag, before falling into step next to him. “Glad you see it my way.” He teased, elbowing you in the ribs. “Because you know I would’ve thrown you over my shoulder and forced you if you hadn’t agreed.”_ **

**_“Yeah, and you’d have no pants on.” You mumbled, easily unbuckling his belt with your quirk, loosening it but not making his pants fall. He blushed, fixing his belt quickly._ **

**_“Hey ____, you promised no more messing with my pants.” He called, rushing after you._ **

****

**_Tetsu scratched his head, walking with Kendo and a couple of the others from his class. His eyes scanned the tables, searching for his friend from class A, frowning a little as he couldn’t find the redhead. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted his friend, walking with he beautiful magnetic quirk user. He almost dropped his lunch tray, but somehow managed to land it on the table._ **

**_“What’s with you Tetsu, you’re all jumpy.” Kendo spoke slowly, following his line of sight. “Ohh…” she smiled, sitting in her place. “Guess that makes sense, you haven’t seen her since the sports festival, right?”_ **

**_“Yeah, she didn’t do her internship close to us, so I didn’t get to see her when I was with Kirishima.” He nodded, sighing a little. “I’ll be right back.” his cheeks burnt as he walked across the cafeteria. She was laughing and joking with Kirishima and a few others from her class, holding her lunch tray by the time he caught up with them. “Hey _____? Can I borrow you for a sec?”_ **

**_She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. “Uh… sure Tetsutetsu, you’re not gonna try and beat me arm wrestling or something are you?” she joked, putting her lunch down with the others before taking a few steps to follow him. “What’s up dude?”_ **

**_“Uh…” He couldn’t think, his eyes traveling over her face. She was so cute, but after their fight he knew that wasn’t the only thing that attracted him to her. “You saved me in the sports festival. Even though you didn’t know I wouldn’t have been hurt by that robot.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “I owe you… so… let me take you out for dinner!”_ **

**_Her cheeks flushed, staring at him, shuffling her feet a little. She didn’t say anything, just staring up at him. He thought she was going to reject him, until Kirishima and another girl from her class popped up behind her. “She’ll go with you!” the pink girl spoke quickly, taking her hand._ **

**_“Sorry man, she’s self-destructed.” Kirishima chuckled, slapping a hand on the slightly taller male’s shoulder. “It happens when she gets super embarrassed… she just like… freezes.” He laughed, holding his hand out. “Gimme your phone and I’ll throw her number in there. She’ll message you later yeah?”_ **

****

**_You blinked a few times, sitting at a table with Ashido. Looking at her, you blinked again. “What…”_ **

**_“You’ve got a date babe!” Ashido squealed, hugging you tightly. You blinked again, a smile forming on your lips._ **

**_“He’s gonna message you later Girl, I explained it.” Kirishima spoke as he sat down with the two of you. “You’re lucky we know you… the poor guy looked like he was gonna die when you just froze.”_ **

****

Tetsu chuckled at the memory, holding her hand as she snuggled into his lap, they had finished their main meals, snuggled together on the couch while dessert reheated. “You know I had a full-blown heart attack when you just stood there frozen.” He mumbled, running his fingers over her hip.

“I’m sorry… I was embarrassed… you were so forward.” She laughed awkwardly, hiding her face against his shoulder. “I’m glad Kiri and Mina were there though…”

“Yeah… because it meant I landed the most beautiful girl in the school.” Tetsu laughed, moving to nuzzle her face. She was blushing, her fingers playing with his hair lightly. He still couldn’t believe he landed such a perfect woman, when they were at work together they were unstoppable. An almost unbeatable hero team. She would use her quirk to keep him safe, moving him when she could see danger coming from his blind spot and in return he would protect her from any physical attacks he felt she couldn’t handle.

It still shocked him daily how much he loved her. He watched as she crawled out of his lap, making her way back to the kitchen to check on their dessert. He glanced at his bag hanging next to the door. He had lied to her for the first time in years earlier that day, telling her there had been issues on the train tracks… when in truth he was running late because choosing the ring had taken him so long.

 

**_Tetsu paced a little, looking at the shop window as he waited for Kirishima to join him. The redhead waved as he got closer. “Yo Dude, you look like you’re about to break something!” he laughed, grinning._ **

**_“What took you so long?” Tetsu grumbled, crossing his arms. The redhead held up a small package, grinning. “Is that… a gift?”_ **

**_“No dude, its one of _____’s weird art projects from school.” Kirishima answered, opening the package, revealing a creepily lifelike hand. “She had this weird thing for hands when we were younger, ya know. She made one of everyone’s in the class, so we were all connected.”_ **

**_“Why… did you bring it?” Tetsu didn’t quite understand what the redhead was thinking, bringing a creepy disembodied hand to a jewellery store was a little strange._ **

**_“You want the right size, don’t you?” the redhead laughed, slapping him on the back. “This is the exact same size as her hand, bro, find a ring you like and slip it on here, so you can test it.”_ **

**_“What kinda ring would she even like?” he grumbled, hanging his head a little._ **

**_“You’ll know when you see it dude, don’t panic.” Kirishima walked into the jewellery store with a grin on his face._ **

**_Three hours and five stores later, Tetsu was about to give up. He couldn’t bear to see another boring ring, another simple gold or silver band with a boring diamond. He hung his head in defeat, nothing would ever be good enough for her. Kirishima tapped his shoulder as they walked past another store. “What about here? They’ve got some pretty cool looking stuff in the window.”_ **

**_“You’ve said that about the last two stores…” Tetsu complained, turning his eyes to look at the store. It wasn’t a big jewellery store like the others had been. A small store almost hidden away on the edge of the shopping district. It was darker inside than the other stores they’d visited. He tilted his head as he spotted the small collection of rings and bangles in the window, they weren’t typically eye-catching, but they reminded him of her. Walking into the store slowly, he ran his fingers over the display cases, his eyes landing on a selection of Australian Opal rings. A small woman walked to his side, smiling up at him._ **

**_“See something you like sir?” she spoke, her voice low and calming._ **

**_“Those rings… I’d like to see the one with the heart shaped stone…” he pointed to a ring with a dark band, a heart shaped opal gracing it, accompanied by a small diamond. He bit his lip a little as the woman collected it, he held his hand out, examining it. He looked to Kirishima, his eyes sparkling a little. “It’s perfect.” He reached for their mannequin hand, slipping it onto the fake finger of the love of his life. It fit as if it had been made just for her. He nodded, grinning. “I’ll take it.”_ **

****

You poked at his cheek as he looked over at his bag again. “What’s with you… this is couple time… not work time.” You pouted a little, straddling his hips. “You got a tiny woman in your bag or something?”

He grunted a little, shaking his head. “Never.” He straightened up a little, his hands traveling over the small of your back as he leant in for a kiss. You backed up a little, pouting. He sighed, shaking his head. “Oh, come on, I’m not hiding a tiny woman from you ____, that’d be weird.” He nuzzled at your face, placing gentle kisses on your skin. “You’re all the tiny woman I need.”

You smiled a little, your heart fluttering at his words. An idea sparked in your mind, standing on his lap suddenly. He gripped your arse, frowning up at you. “Be careful ____, you’ll fall.”

“No, I won’t.” You grinned down at him. “You’d never let me fall.” You ignored his eyeroll, jumping from his grip, running over to the kitchen. “I totally forgot your present.”

“You got me a present?” he spoke slowly, standing up to follow you. You nodded, grinning at him. You reached into the cupboard, pulling a small package out. He raised an eyebrow at you, before opening it slowly. Inside the box were a pair of plastic handcuffs. His cheeks flushed, looking down at you. “Plastic?”

“Well… you got mad last time you used the metal ones… cause I unclasped them.” You replied, blushing. He placed them on the counter, leaning closer to you. He looked right into your eyes, his own shining with the prospect you had just offered him. You bit your lip, slipping your arms around his neck. In one smooth movement, he gripped your arse again, lifting you to sit you on the kitchen counter, kissing you hungrily. You melted into the kiss, wrapping your legs around his hips lightly. The buzzer on your oven began to ring, signalling that it was time to get your dessert out of the oven.

“I’m not in the mood for chocolate sponge pudding…” he breathed against your neck as he teased it, nibbling and kissing.

You groaned lightly, shaking your head. “Tetsu… I’ve still gotta turn the oven off…” his hand slipped up the front of the t-shirt you wore, cupping your naked breast. You whined a little, arching into his grip. You pointed to the oven, trying to keep your mind clear enough to use your quirk to turn the dial to off.

The oven clicked, signalling your success. He grinned against your neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. He moved, his hot breath on your ear sending shivers down your spine. “Good.” You whined a little, running your fingers roughly through his hair. He pulled back, lifting you with him as he walked towards the entrance to your home, looking longingly into your eyes. “____...” he his eyes never leaving yours, a smile forming on his lips, he dropped one hand from your arse, the sound of him opening his bag reaching your ears. “I can’t believe you’ve been in my life for five years now…” you tilted your head at him, blushing a little as he spoke. “I can’t imagine anyone else when I think of the future… just you and me… and maybe a few kids.” He leant in, kissing you gently. What was he saying? Was he… your eyes widened as a thought hit you. He wanted kids? “____ ____, will you marry me?” he lifted the hand he’d been using in his bag, holding the most gorgeous ring you had ever seen.

The word around you froze as you stared at the ring, your head bobbing slowly in reply, words not coming. You moved your hand from his shoulder, holding it out for him. He chuckled lightly, sliding the ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly. “I’ll take that as a yes?” he breathed, watching you closely. You nodded again, before crashing your lips into his.

 

Tetsu grinned against her lips, holding her tighter against him, pressing her back against their door. She broke the kiss after a moment, kissing all over his face. “Yes…” she repeated after each kiss, tears in her eyes. He nuzzled her cheek lightly, holding her tight.

Before he could say anything more, there was a knock at their door. He grumbled, kissing her cheek, before moving to open the door slowly. “You have shit timing dude.” He spoke, frowning at Kirishima and a few more of their closest friends. “What if she was so happy she ripped her clothes off?”

“Then you wouldn’t have answered the door.” Kirishima said with a laugh, holding up a bottle of sparkling wine. “Celebrate now, fuck later.” He commented quickly, winking at her as he walked past them into the building.

“Tetsu… did everyone know about this before me?” she spoke slowly, wiggling herself free of his grip. She landed on the floor skilfully, looking up at him.

“Kirishima helped me pick your ring… you guys did go to middle-school together after all.” He stated with a shrug. “I figure he told Ashido… and she can’t keep a secret.” He laughed, reaching for her hand as their friends piled into their house, his mind still spinning. He had landed the girl of his dreams, the perfect woman, and she was going to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/327848047869640142/
> 
> This is the ring he picked haha I couldn't stop myself... i have a thing for weddings


	28. FANART!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of fanart you lovelies have done for my works here <3  
> I wanna share them with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any fanart you guys do for my fics shoot me the URL and I'll post them here with your name :) just a fun way to involve the community a little haha

An image created by the talented Dangercat90

 

Another brilliant image by Dangercat90


	29. I'm doing what's best! {Kirishima fluff request Part 1 NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both of you though you were doing the right thing... saying goodbye before the end of your third year at U.A.  
> But was it really the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST EMAIL REQUEST :D  
> My requests email wasn't working properly for ages... but I finally fixed it! AND found a bunch of requests that I just had to do!  
> This request comes from Purple Steele.  
> This is only the beginning for this fic but I had to get something out for you, its just flowing so well {in my opinion at least! haha}  
> I hope you enjoy part 1~! Part 2 will come as soon as I can get it written :D  
> I'm sure you know the drill by now guys haha Bold Italic is a memory~

You watched him, heart sinking as you knew what was coming. You had decided that between the two of you… your relationship had to go on the backburner. Your third year was far more physically and mentally exhausting that you could have ever predicted, meaning that you didn’t really have time to spend together. Being in different classes didn’t help. You were walking together back to the dorms in silence, the a painful knowing in your heart. He had been thinking the same thing, you could see it on his face.

You stopped a little way form your dorm, looking over at him. “Eijiro…” you started, but he lifted his hand, shaking his head.

“I know…” he mumbled, his usual bright smile missing from his face. “You don’t have to say it…” he took your hand gently, looking into your eyes. You’d made it to nearly three months before the end of your third year… but truthfully, you’d barely had time for each other for almost six months. It broke your heart to see him like that, but it was better for both of you.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t love you…” you mumbled, moving closer to him, tiny tears teasing your eyes. “I’ll always love you.”

“What if we just call it a break… until things settle down after school?” his voice held an air of hope, his hands cupping your face. “Just a break until school stops keeping us apart.”

“Ok… a break…” your hands found his waist, holding him close. Breaking up with Kirishima was one of the hardest things you had ever had to do, the feelings inside of you only making it harder. Your lips met in a kiss filled with longing and sadness. You pulled him closer, body begging to stay against his.

His hands slipped from your cheeks slowly, making their way to your hips as he deepened the kiss. You melted into his touch, pushing back your tears, losing yourself in the moment.

 

Kirishima sat on her bed, watching her strip her shirt off quickly. One last time. His heart ached at the thought of it. One last time he’d be able to see her gorgeous smile when she sat on his lap. One last time to see her breasts pressing against his chest as she snuggled closer after they’d finished. One last time to hear her sweet mewling cries as he pushed her to the depths of pleasure.

He ran his hands over her hips as he looked up at her, trying not to think of it as the end. He knew they’d likely never get back together, no one who ever went on a break ever did. When her lips pressed to his, he let it wash over him. Forget about the future, the past, just think of the now.

The world melted around him as he pulled her closer, cupping her arse firmly as she climbed into his lap. He would never forget the way her body felt against his, the way her curves perfectly slipped against his rigid muscles. Her lips moved to his neck slowly, her still clothed breasts rubbing on his chest. He slipped his arms around her body slowly, carefully removing her bra. He dropped it to the ground, pushing her back lightly as he leant forward. He attached to her chest, suckling on her nipples lightly as she whimpered out in pleasure.

She gripped his hair lightly, her hips grinding against his slowly. The feeling drove him wild. He stood suddenly, gripping her arse so she wouldn’t slip, turning and pushing her against the bed quickly. She gasped, arching against him a little. He stood above her, looking down in her beautiful eyes. They were hooded with lust and sadness, her lips parted as she watched him. He tugged his shirt from his body quickly, leaning back over her. Her fingers trailed over his torso, her plump bottom lip disappearing between her teeth as she bit it. He kissed along her neck, to her breasts, teasing them for a moment before he continued lower. She arched into his kisses, shivering a little. “Eijiro…” she breathed out as he gripped her pants.

“Shh… just enjoy it…” he mumbled, tugging her pants and panties down in one movement. He tossed them over his shoulder as he moved to kiss her thighs. She moaned softly, sitting up a little to grip his hair, trying to guide him to where she wanted him most. He smirked, biting down on her thigh lightly, before pushing her thighs further apart, her knees hooking over his shoulders as he kissed at her most sensitive area.

He moaned lightly at the taste of her, closing his eyes as he pictured her face. It always surprised him how wet she got from barely any contact, lapping up the juices carefully as he teased her. She whimpered out, arching into him more, her heels digging into his back as she tried to pull him closer. His tongue circled her clit slowly, one hand slipping down to remove his own pants. He kicked them away, gripping his member firmly, stroking as he continued to pleasure her. With his free hand, he traced her entrance, letting the drool dribble from his tongue over his fingers. Slowly, he pushed one of his fingers in, groaning at the loud moan she released.

 

Your mind could barely function as he thrust a second finger into your entrance, arching into him more as you felt yourself twitch desperately. There was an intense pressure building in the pit of your stomach, begging to be released. You had both hands in his hair, gripping it desperately, whimpering his name in earnest. He rolled his tongue over your clit in a slightly different pattern, your mind going blank as the pressure in your stomach snapped, your orgasm coming fast and hard. You screamed his name, panting heavily as your grip on him weakened.

Whimpering lightly at the sudden emptiness you felt, you lifted your head to look at him. He crawled up your body, trailing his wet fingers over your nipples, teasing the sensitive buds. You whimpered a little, looking into his gorgeous crimson orbs, they were dark, filled with a lustful wanting. He pressed his lips to yours passionately, his throbbing member brushing against your thigh. You returned the kiss hungrily, clinging to his body as he rolled his hips against you.

Rolling your bodies, you straddled him, looking down into his eyes as you reached for his member, positioning it carefully against your twitching entrance. You watched his eyes roll back as you lowered yourself, in an agonisingly slow movement. No matter how many times you slept together, his size meant you had to take your time. Bringing both of your hands to his chest, you began to move your hips, each movement allowing you to take more of him in. Your womb throbbed desperately, waiting for the inevitable kiss of his tip.

Soon, your movements picked up speed, his hands finding your hips as you bounced and ground desperately against him, the sound of your heavy breaths and whimpers filling the room. His fingers bit into your hips, the pain only heightening your pleasure. The pressure began to build inside you again, your walls beginning to clench around him hungrily. You fell forward slightly, hips jerking desperately against his, in time with his frantic thrusts, your lips finding his. You bit his lip roughly as his tip slammed into your womb repeatedly, breaking the kiss to cry his name in pure ecstasy as your release hit hard. Your body spasmed wildly against his, the sudden heat pulsing through your body from your entrance only adding to your pleasure.

Panting heavily, you clung to him, eyes fluttering closed. It had been the perfect way to say goodbye, lust-filled and desperate, a memory that would last a lifetime.

 

Kirishima groaned a little as he woke, the first rays of light from the morning ebbing in from the open blinds. He felt her weight on his chest, her hair tangled in his hand. He took a deep breath, shifting to look at her. He didn’t want to lose her, but there was no choice, he didn’t feel right ignoring her for weeks on end. He shifted, gently rolling her from his chest, replacing himself with the pillow he’d been using. She whined a little but snuggled into it. He stood carefully, collecting his boxers, tugging them on slowly. Leaning in, he pulled her blanket around her more, brushing her hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. “I’ll always love you ____.”

“I love you too… Eijiro… so much” she mumbled, half asleep still. She looked up at him as he left, her face filled with so much pain. It shattered his heart.

The years passed quickly, his name rising in the ranks of the pro heroes just like his classmates. He kept an ear out for her name, but he never heard it. Had something happened to her when they graduated? He remembered seeing her that day, her face pale, her eyes dull. She hadn’t looked like herself. He shook his head, stretching his arms above his head. It wasn’t often he got a day off, so he wanted to put it to good use. He hadn’t gone running in a while.

Locking his apartment, he started for a park close by, his headphones playing his favourite workout mix in his ears. He looked around the park slowly. It was spring, so everything was alive and fresh. There were so many couples’ walking around together, holding hands, sharing little kisses. His heart sank, a flash of her gorgeous smile coming to the front of his mind.

Whenever he messaged Tetsutetsu about her, he would change the subject instantly. No one wanted to tell him what had happened to her. Had she died on a mission? He slowed his run to a gentle jog. He had been so stupid. He should have tried harder to keep her, put in the extra effort to reconnect after graduation. He stopped jogging, hanging his head, his teeth clenched. It was his own fault they hadn’t reconnected. As he stood there blaming himself, a soft ball rolled towards him, bumping into his feet before it came to a complete stop. He blinked a few times, looking at the ball. He squatted down to pick it up, looking around for the owner. To his right, there was a little boy toddling over a small hill near the path. The boy practically froze as he spotted Kirishima with the ball.

“Hey buddy, this your ball?” Kirishima didn’t stand up, waiting for the boy to join him on the path. He took in the boy’s demeanour, smiling a little as the kid shuffled his feet. He nodded his head, shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Finally, he was right in front of Kirishima, still looking down. “Are you playing catch with your dad?”

“N-no…” The boy stuttered out, lifting his head to meet Kirishima’s eyes. Kirishima almost fell backwards, it was like looking into a mirror. The boy had his eyes, the exact shape and colour, he even had the same shaped face and lips. There was something about the colour of his hair that tugged at distant memories in Kirishima’s mind.

“With your mama then?” Kirishima smiled, holding the ball out to him. He tried not to let the thoughts racing in his mind change his words. The little boy nodded, taking his ball slowly.

“Yuuto?” A familiar voice called from where the boy had come from. Kirishima lifted his head, looking over as he saw her. The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, standing on top of the hill, a hand on her hip as she looked down at them. His heart pounded as the little boy ran to her. What was going on? She had a son? How old was he?

 

You frowned a little, looking at the little hill your son had disappeared over. Walking slowly, you made your way over the rise, maternal instincts screaming at you to find your son before something happened to him. As you made it to the top of the hill you froze. What was he doing here? “Yuuto?” You called, your heart pounding in your throat as you saw your son with your ex. His father. Not that you had ever told Kirishima you were pregnant. You didn’t think it was fair to ruin his chances at being a hero as well as your own.

Yuuto looked up at you, toddling over to you as quickly as the three-year-old could. He hid behind your legs, looking at the hero in front of the two of you as he made his way closer. You wanted to reject him, he had never tried to contact you after school. You didn’t need him, you had Yuuto. “Mama… it’s Red Riot…” Yuuto tugged at your jeans as he pointed at Kirishima.

“I know sweetie…” you moved, lifting your son into your arms. “Remember… Mama told you she went to school with Red Riot… just like uncle Tetsu.” The sparkle in your son’s shy eyes broke your heart.

“Picture!” Yuuto whisper-yelled, looking at the redheaded hero as he finally made it to you. You took a shaky breath, looking into those beautiful crimson orbs that haunted your every dream.

“Ask him nicely Yuuto.” You whispered to your son, unable to say anything directly to Kirishima.

“I a picture please?” he asked in his sweetest voice. The voice that made you give him extra dessert. The voice that made you want to tell him about his father.

“S-sure buddy.” Kirishima answered slowly, his eyes breaking from yours finally, looking at Yuuto. “Do you want me to hold you?”

Yuuto nodded fast, his cheeks flushed bright red. Kirishima had always been your son’s favourite hero. It made your heart ache. You wished you could tell your son that the hero he admired, the amazing Red Riot, was his father… but you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t give him the hope that his father would come into his life.

Yuuto was an exceptionally shy boy who never went to anyone willingly. Even your friends had to try pretty hard to convince him to let them cuddle him. You pulled your phone from your back pocket slowly, lining it up as your son broke into a giant grin, his slightly pointed teeth sparkling as he sat in Kirishima’s arms like it was the most natural thing in the world, his eyes closed from the excitement he was feeling. Kirishima looked like he’d seen a ghost, but a smile formed on his lips, the same smile he used in all his hero work. Those sharp teeth bringing back heated memories as he looked at you.

“Ready?” you mumbled, trying to keep yourself from crying. “You know what to say Yuuto.”

“Pus Ultra!” Your son cried out, still grinning as you snapped the photo. It still made you smile that he had trouble pronouncing some words. The first photo your son had ever taken with his father. Living with Yuuto was like living with a painful memory, he looked so much like Kirishima, the only feature he’d gotten from you being his hair, though even that fell like Kirishima’s.

You looked at the time, taking a deep breath, before holding your arms out to take your son. “Come on Sweetie, time to go.”

“But Mama!” Yuuto began to whine. You shook your head. You had to get him to the sitter before you could go to work. Your regular job. A waitress in a café. Unable to do hero work while you had such a young child at home.

“Mama has to go to work, remember? You’ve gotta go to the sitter.” You stroked his hair as he climbed back across to you. He continued to whine but didn’t fight you as he began to walk away from Kirishima.

“____... wait…” Kirishima spoke slowly, swallowing slowly. “Can we… talk?”

“No.” you spoke quickly, turning to walk away from him. “I can’t.” You mumbled, tears forming in your eyes as you practically ran away from him. As you walked you sent the picture to Tetsu, bouncing your son as you walked. _Guess who I ran into today. He’s going to know who Yuuto’s father is Tetsu… what the hell do I do?_

 

Kirishima watched her as she strutted away, his heart pounding in his throat. He understood that she couldn’t talk if she had to get Yuuto to his sitter and get to work on time… but she could have at least left him her number. Would it still be the same? He watched them until they completely disappeared, before pulling his phone from his armband, opening a new message. He shook his head, turning to run towards the agency he worked for along with Tetsutetsu.

He threw open the door, dressed in his running clothes, walking straight through the office towards the silver haired man’s desk. His eye twitched as he saw him, staring down at his phone, his face pale. “You’d best start talking Tetsutetsu, or I’m gonna beat your arse.” He wasn’t usually one for violence unless it was against a villain, but he was ready to kill the other hero for not filling him in on her life.

“Kirishima… I can explain.” Tetsutetsu started, standing from his desk. “Let’s not do this here in front of everyone.”

“Why not? I bet they all know too!” he grabbed the taller male by the collar of his shirt, eyes hard as he glared at him. “That I may have a fucking kid no one bothered to tell me about!” One of the girls they worked with gasped, throwing her arms up to say something. He shot her a glare. One that said: you try it and you’re next.

“She didn’t want you to give up on being a hero just because she was pregnant.” Tetsutetsu explained gently, his face still calm. “You know what _____’s like.”

“I **knew** what ____ was like… you’ve kept her out of my life for nearly four years!” Kirishima was close to tears, the frustration and anger he felt towards his friend getting to be too much. “Four years.” He breathed, before letting his friend go. “You knew where she was… every time I asked about her… for four years dude.” Tears rolled down his cheeks, shaking his head. “And the kid… fuck… the kid looks just like me…”

“I know…” Tetsutetsu spoke gently, moving to lead the redhead out of the office and into the locker room. “Look… she didn’t want you to feel like you had to give up your dreams to help her… she wanted you to succeed… and she thought that having a kid would make that harder. She was just trying to help.”

“If he is mine… I missed everything… first breath… first steps… first words… has his quirk manifested? I bet I missed that too.” Kirishima mumbled, sinking to sit on the bench, his head falling into his hands.

“Ok… I know she doesn’t want you too deeply involved… but…” Tetsutetsu spoke slowly, sitting down next to him. “I babysit for her every Sunday. Come over to my place tomorrow and you can get to know him better. Just… don’t tell him you’re his dad.” He shifted his weight, leaning back as he typed on his phone.

“When did she find out?” The words felt dry coming out of his mouth, like he was about to throw up.

“The day before graduation.” Tetsutetsu commented, placing a gentle hand on his back.

 

**_Tetsu frowned, arms crossed as he watched her pacing around his room. They had been friends for a long time, but this wasn’t something he knew how to handle. “What the hell do I do? He doesn’t need this shit! I don’t even need this shit!” she whined out. He had pulled her into his room over an hour beforehand, having noticed how pale she’d been recently. She was one of the most skilled fighters in their class, but she had barely passed their final practical exams. He knew something was up, but he hadn’t expected this._ **

**_“I don’t know ____... I know you guys broke up a couple months ago… but he kinda deserves to know.” Tetsu spoke gently, trying to do what was best for both of them. He knew his friends were still desperately in love, but they were both too stubborn to admit they’d messed up. This could be what brought them back together._ **

**_“I can’t!” she shouted, looking at him seriously. “You can’t tell him Tetsu. He’s going to be a great hero someday… he doesn’t need his high-school ex showing up and telling him she’s fucking pregnant!” she looked like she was about to pass out, her eyes wild as she yelled at him._ **

**_“Alright… I’ll help you out for now… but eventually you need to tell him.” Tetsu sighed. He didn’t want to hide such a big secret from his friend, but it was all he could do to calm her down. “Lets just get through graduation and we can figure it out after that.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._ **

Kirishima nodded slowly. He knew first-hand just how scary she could be when she was angry, add the hormones of being pregnant to that and the thought was nearly enough to make him wince. His friend had been trying to do the right thing, no matter how much it hurt him. “So… he’s definitely mine?”

“Yeah man… I can’t keep that secret for her anymore.” Tetsutetsu sighed standing up slowly. “I’ve gotta get back to work… go home… you’re gonna need your weekend off. Come by tomorrow morning after ten… Yuuto likes to have a nap when he first gets dropped off.” Tetsutetsu continued, making his way out of the locker-room.

 

You smiled a little as your son ran around your apartment, wearing his Red Riot onesie, his eyes sparkling, your phone clutched in his hands. “Yuuto, its nearly bed time, settle down sweetie.”

“But Mama!” Yuuto bounced a little, grinning at you. “I meeted Red Rocket! He so nice!” his speech always worsened when he was excited. He pointed to the picture you had taken that morning. “Look Mama,” he bounced onto the couch and dived into your lap. “Red Rocket has my eyes too! Not your eyes Mama, my eyes!”

“I see,” you wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling his cheek gently. “That’s pretty cool Yuuto, you’ve got the same eyes as such a big hero.” He clutched your phone tighter, looking at you with a serious pout on his lips.

“I show uncle Tetsu.” He stated, wiggling free of your lap to run over to the tv. You shook your head as the three-year-old started your Xbox, tugging the controller over to you. “Video please.”

“What if Uncle Tetsu isn’t awake right now? Its pretty late.” You tried, not in the mood for the video call. You were still in your work uniform, hair a mess, you didn’t need your friend seeing you like that.

“He issssssss!” Yuuto complained, pointing to the tv. “Video Mama…” he put on his sweet voice. “Pretty please~.” You sighed, giving into the adorable boy’s request. You signed into your skype account, watching as he bounced happily, waiting for Tetsu to appear on the screen.

“Hello, you two,” Tetsu answered, smiling at the screen. “Isn’t it past your bedtime little guy?”

“Noooo~.” Yuuto giggled, holding up your phone. “I show you! Look!” It took awhile before the video cleared enough for Tetsu to see the image.

“Did you get to meet Red Riot?” Tetsu gasped, fake surprised, like he hadn’t already seen the image.

“Yeah! Mama taked a photo!” the little boy bounced as he spoke, stifling a yawn. “He my eyes! Look! Red ones!”

“He does indeed.” Tetsu said with a smile, his eyes shifting across. You knew he was looking directly at you. You avoided looking at him, knowing exactly what he would say if the little boy wasn’t there. “Guess you’ll have to get Mama to bring you into the office sometime so you can see him again.”

Yuuto’s eyes widened, his head flicking from the screen to you. “MAMA!”

“Shh… don’t yell sweetie…” you smiled at him slowly. “I’ll think about it… if you say goodnight and let me tuck you into bed.”

He grinned brightly, turning back to the screen. “Night night Uncle Tetsu! ~” he stood up quickly, running towards his bedroom. As soon as he was out of the room, Tetsu’s face changed.

He looked so serious, you could practically feel his disapproval ebbing through your screen. “Guess who came into work ready to murder me today.”

“I’m sorry Tetsu… I know that isn’t enough… but I really am…” you lowered your gaze, your mind floating back to your shift at work. “I can’t stop thinking about him… maybe… maybe I should call him.”

“I’m not going to tell you how to run your life… but you should think of what’s best for Yuuto. That kid needs his dad and you sure as hell need the help. What happens when his quirk manifests and its exactly like Kirishima’s, huh? How are you gonna talk your way outta that one? What if he hurts himself like Kirishima did and doesn’t know what to do?” Tetsu spoke slowly, sighing. “Just… think about it seriously… and give the little dude a kiss for me when you tuck him in.” He hung up on you before you could argue. You knew he was right, he was always right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the memory is in Tetsu's point of view because its him telling Kirishima the story ;) just wanted to clarify that if anyone had any questions  
> Also, I used an Xbox for the skype session... because that's what i use haha


	30. I'm doing what's best! {Kirishima fluff request Part 2 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got a son he never knew about and deep feelings for his ex still... what else could happen to poor kirishima?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I'm at 30 chapters already, I know technically three of them are just anouncement/request chapters... but still! I started just wanting to write some random fluff stuff but you guys have kept me going and helped me reach 30 chapters! I love you guys so much! thankyou!  
> Now sit back and enjoy Part 2 of Purple Steele's request :D

Kirishima shifted awkwardly as he looked at Tetsutetsu’s door. It was just after ten am, like Tetsutetsu had suggested, his fingers twitching a little as he reached to knock on the door. The second he knocked, he heard the patter of tiny feet on the other side of the door. “Mama!” Yuuto’s voice reached him. Did the kid really think she was back so soon?

“I don’t think its Mama little guy, why don’t you help me out and open up?” Tetsutetsu’s voice called from deeper in the apartment.

Kirishima raised an eyebrow as he imagined the little boy trying to open the door alone. There was no way the kid could reach the doorhandle. He reached for the handle, about to let himself in when the handle twitched, the door swinging open. Yuuto’s head poking around the side of the door, his eyes widening as he spotted Kirishima. “Hey Buddy, didn’t expect to see you here.” Kirishima fibbed, looking deeper into the apartment. “Is Tetsutetsu home?”

“Uncle Tetsu!” Yuuto screamed out, running deeper into the apartment, leaving the door open. “Uncle Tetsu! Red Riot here!”

Kirishima let himself in slowly, rubbing the back of his head as he spotted his silver-haired friend poke his head out of the kitchen. “Hey dude.” Tetsutetsu said with a small smile, looking down at Yuuto who was clinging to his leg. “Why don’t you go show Red Riot where we have our snack while I finish getting the plates ready?”

“You… don’t have to keep calling me Red Riot guys… I’m just Kirishima when I’m not at work.” Kirishima laughed awkwardly, watching as the shy little boy made his way closer again. He held a hand up, waiting. “You ok buddy?”

“I show you.” Yuuto said slowly, grabbing at his hand. A shiver went through Kirishima’s body, staring down at the boy. Would his skin tingle this way every time the boy touched him? Yuuto chewed on the tip of his thumb as he led Kirishima into the living room, not letting go of his hand. On the table sat a few toys, and a laminated copy of the photo they’d taken the day before. “Uncle Tetsu print it for me.” Yuuto commented as he scooped the photo up from the table. “Is my favourite.”

“Is it?” Kirishima squatted down next to him, looking at the photo closely. Out of habit he’d used his normal hero smile, but he wished he’d been able to smile properly for the boy. “I think its my favourite too.” He took a shaky breath, smiling at the boy softly.

“Really?!” his eyes sparkled as he looked back up at the redhead.

“Ok little guy, snack time!” Tetsutetsu called as he entered the room, carrying a large platter of different fruits, all cut into cute animal shapes. Kirishima felt his eyebrow lifting at the other pro. Tetsutetsu shot him a look, placing the platter down. “Remember what Mama said before she left, if you eat lots of fruit today you can have a special treat when she finishes work.”

“But…” Yuuto pouted a little, sitting heavily on the floor, arms crossing as he looked at the fruits. “I not like fruit.”

“Don’t you?” Kirishima asked, moving to sit next to him in front of the little table. “Not even yummy fruit like this?” he picked up a slice of apple that looked like a bunny. “it looks pretty good to me.”

“It hurt my teef.” Yuuto complained, shaking his head.

Kirishima looked up at Tetsutetsu, not sure what else he could do to change the child’s mind. Tetsutetsu sighed, sitting on the couch, grabbing a piece of apple for himself. He munched it, not saying anything. Kirishima tilted his head at Yuuto, an idea forming in his mind. “Let me see those munchers.” He leant over, grinning as he poked gently at Yuuto’s pouting cheeks. They were so soft and squishy, like marshmallows. Yuuto giggled, his mouth falling open. Kirishima poked his head closer, still tickling the boy’s cheeks. “Hmm… looks like you’ve got a nasty little villain in there.”

“Nooo~.” Yuuto giggled, wiggling a little.

“Yep… I had one of those when I was a little kid too.” Kirishima continued, picking up a new piece of apple. “You know the best way to beat that nasty villain?”

“How?” Yuuto asked, his eyes wide as he scooted closer to Kirishima.

Kirishima grinned, leaning closer, whispering right in his ear. “They’re scared of fruit.” Yuuto’s eyes sparkled, grabbing at the apple in Kirishima’s hand, munching on it quickly.

“I beat you.” He sang between bites. “Nasty Villain.”

Kirishima chuckled lightly, leaning back on his arm so he could enjoy his own piece of apple. “Did you really make all these Tetsutetsu?” he turned his eyes to the silver-haired pro.

“Na, _____ makes his snacks… all I gotta do is put them on a plate.” Tetsutetsu laughed, picking up a couple of grapes that had been peeled slightly to make them look like owls. “I always eat better on Sunday.”

“Mama best cook!” Yuuto called, his mouth full.

“Oi, you know the rules kiddo, no talking with your mouth full.” Tetsutetsu chastised him quickly, smiling at him. “Do you remember what time Mama said she’d be here to pick you up?”

“When the big hand points straight… an the little one… at the 4?” Yuuto spoke slowly, his face squished up as he thought hard about it.

“That’s right, at four o’clock.” Tetsutetsu nodded, moving to lay across his couch. “What do you wanna do til then?”

“Red Riot stay?” he looked to Kirishima, his eyes wide and pleading.

“I told you buddy, call me Kirishima.” Kirishima said, laughing awkwardly as he looked at Tetsutetsu. Would it really be ok for him to stay so long? Would she get mad if she found out?

“Kiri…shima…” Yuuto repeated, his lips squeezing together in concentration. “You stay?”

“I suppose I probably could, if its ok with Tetsutetsu.”

“Your good dude means I get to chill out.” Tetsutetsu laughed, waving his hand at them. “You two do whatever you want, I’ma stay right here and nap.”

“Ok!” Yuuto jumped up, grabbing Kirishima’s arm as he rushed past him. “Come look my room, is special. Jus for me.” He tugged Kirishima off through the apartment to show him the guest bedroom.

 

You groaned, hanging your head as you stood on the bus. Your whole body ached, the strain from running around after customers all day getting to you. You had only started working after Yuuto turned three, never wanting to leave him for that long, but you needed the extra money. You weren’t too far from Tetsu’s apartment, running late because your manager hated you. Your phone had died before you got on the bus, meaning you had no way of contacting Tetsu to tell him you why you were late.

As you finally reached his apartment, you expected to hear Yuuto screaming for you, but silence reached your ears. Frowning, you used your key to his apartment, letting yourself in quietly. You kicked off your shoes, leaving your bag at the door before making your way towards the living room. Maybe your friend had put on Yuuto’s favourite movie to keep him occupied? As you reached the entrance to the living room, your mouth dropped open. The tv was on, playing the trailers at the end of Yuuto’s favourite movie, but what the glow from the screen illuminated shocked you more.

Tetsu was asleep on the couch, which wasn’t completely abnormal, but on the floor, lay Kirishima. He was in a position that showed he’d been watching the movie. On his chest, gripping his shirt tightly, lay your son. He was fast asleep, the sound of his gentle snoring filling your ears. You clenched your jaw, tiptoeing into the room so you didn’t wake your son, before slamming your hand down against Tetsu’s bent knee. His eyes flew open, staring at you.

Your eye twitched as you pointed to Kirishima and Yuuto. It wasn’t that the sight didn’t fill you with happiness, but since when did he and Kirishima hang out on Sundays? Why hadn’t he mentioned the redhead might be dropping by, so you could mentally prepare yourself? Tetsu smiled at you sleepily, silently making his way off the couch. You followed him to his balcony, where you wouldn’t wake the other sleeping boys. You gritted your teeth, feeling your quirk activate, the pressure in the air around the balcony increasing.

“Look… he wanted to get to know Yuuto… I couldn’t say no to him.” Tetsu spoke calmly, his eyes still sleepy. “He was crying ____... what the hell did you expect me to do?”

“At least tell me he’s going to be here?!” you snapped, indicating yourself quickly. “I look like hell. Do you really think I want Eijiro seeing me like this?”

“He’s seen you look worse.” Tetsu pointed out, arms crossed as you paced around the balcony.

“That was when we were dating!” you snapped, turning to look at him. You felt like crying. What the hell was going on with your emotions? “I haven’t even seen him in four years… do you really think I want him replacing the last memory we made together with the image of me exhausted, covered in other people’s food and god knows what else?”

“I don’t think he’ll care what you look like.” Tetsu commented slowly, shaking his head. “If it bothers you that much, go have a shower. You know Yuuto’s not gonna wake up right away… he’s a good sleeper.”

“Fine…” you muttered, crossing your arms, your quirk deactivating. You walked back into the apartment, sighing heavily. “Do you have any of Kendo’s clothes here?”

“Yeah, top shelf in Yuuto’s room.” He called after you. “Don’t get bitchy about it, was the only place I had for them.” He commented quickly as you turned back to glare at him. Your son didn’t need to see another woman’s clothes in his uncle’s apartment.

Once you found a t-shirt and pair of tights that would fit you, you found yourself in the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror. You barely recognised the woman staring back at you from the mirror. When had you gotten so old? You sighed, looking over your shoulder in the general direction of the living room. Kirishima had barely aged a day since the last time you’d seen him, maybe his body had filled out a little more… and his jaw had hardened a little… but he still looked just like the handsome teen you’d fallen in love with. Shaking your head, you stripped off, starting the shower.

You always liked to shower at Tetsu’s apartment, the pressure of his water much better than your own. You stepped under the scolding stream, closing your eyes as you let the memories wash over you. The feelings you held deep inside for so long bursting forward. Tears rolled down your cheeks with the water. You thought of all the times you’d sat alone in your bed at night staring at his number, desperately wanting to call him, to beg him not to hate you for what you did.

Rubbing your eyes slowly, you tried to will yourself to stop. Now wasn’t the time to break down. As you stood there, a sound reached your ears, that sound that made your body react without your consent. Your son was crying. You couldn’t stop yourself, running from the shower, still completely naked, sprinting through the apartment. Skidding to a stop as you made it to the living room, Kirishima sitting on the floor still, cradling your son in his arms, rocking him gently as the little boy sobbed.

“It’s ok buddy… calm down.” Kirishima cooed gently, rocking back and forth. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me… if you calm down it’ll go back to normal… I promise…” you stood there frozen, staring at your son in his father’s arms. There was blood dripping down Kirishima’s cheek, a small cut under his left eye. You stared at the scene, dripping wet still, trying to understand what had happened. Finally, your eyes landed on your son’s hands, your jaw tightening. His hands weren’t like they should have been, not the soft little hands you kissed when he was happy. His hands were hard and rough, just like Kirishima’s.

 

Kirishima did his best to ignore the painful sting on his cheekbone, stroking Yuuto’s hair as he rocked back and forth. Tetsutetsu had rushed to the kitchen to collect bandages, leaving him alone with the panicked boy. He glanced up from the boy in his arms, his cheeks flushing as he spotted her. When had she gotten here? Why was she wet… and naked? She stood in the doorway as if she wasn’t sure what to do, her face torn between the choices in her mind. “Its ok… quirks can be hard to handle when you’re first dealing with them…” Kirishima spoke gently, pulling his eyes away from her.

Yuuto shook his head, clinging to the larger man’s shirt, sobbing loudly. “I hurt you… I a bad boy.”

“You aren’t a bad boy Yuuto…” Kirishima breathed, rocking him lightly. “Mama doesn’t think you’re a bad boy… and neither do I.” He swallowed slowly, moving the boy so he could look into his eyes. “Accidents happen, you can’t change that… what you can do is learn from it and grow.” He smiled, shifting one hand to take the little boy’s, his own quirk activating. “You’ve got an awesome quirk, just like mine… don’t let one little accident ruin it for you buddy.”

“Like you?” Yuuto sniffled, lifting his hands slowly, turning them slowly as he looked at them. He was starting to calm down, putting Kirishima at ease. “I like you… you eyes… you quirk…” he mumbled slowly, looking up at him again. “Why?”

“Holy shit _____!” Tetsutetsu’s voice broke the mood, drawing Yuuto’s eyes from Kirishima. “Why the hell are you in here… naked… and dripping on my floor!” Kirishima let out a breath, looking back at her in the doorway. Yuuto climbed from his lap, running over to his mother. He slammed into her legs, his arms stretched out to his sides, so he didn’t touch her with his hands.

“Mama!” his voice was shaky again, trying to cling to her without touching her with his hands. She dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked into Kirishima’s eyes.

“Its ok, Mama’s here.” She whispered, lifting him carefully. “Let’s go clean you up…”

“I hurted Kirishima Mama… I sorry…” Yuuto whimpered as she carried him down the hallway.

Kirishima couldn’t breathe as he watched her leave, her arse still looked perfect. He snapped back to reality as he felt Tetsutetsu applying pressure to the wound on his cheek. “Ow, fuck dude.” He frowned.

“That’s for staring at her.” Tetsutetsu grunted, sitting next to him, gently dabbing at his wound with a cotton ball.

“She was naked dude, I couldn’t help it.” Kirishima admitted, pouting a little. “She looks good…”

“This is gonna need stitches…” Tetsutetsu commented slowly, sighing. “I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“No… I don’t want to go yet.” Kirishima argued, standing up slowly. He looked down the hallway, clenching his teeth. “I’m gonna take them home… then I’ll go to the hospital.”

“She wont like that.” Tetsu stood next to him, shaking his head. “But I’ll let you borrow my car.”

“Thanks. Go tell her for me?” Kirishima asked, smiling awkwardly.

“Oh no, that’s your problem my friend, I’m not getting involved any deeper.” Tetsutetsu threw his arms up in the air, walking back towards the kitchen.

“You owe me four years dude.” Kirishima reminded him, following him slowly. “Just tell her you got called into work and can’t drop them home.”

“Fine.” Tetsutetsu grumbled, before walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.

 

You sat in the front seat of Tetsu’s car, glancing at Kirishima awkwardly as he drove you and Yuuto to your apartment. The four of you had been having dinner at Tetsu’s when the silver-haired pro was called away for an urgent mission, meaning your only way to get home was either take the bus with your cranky three-year-old or have Kirishima drop you home. After seeing the way, he handled Yuuto’s accident, you had decided that he deserved an explanation… or at least… you owed him a discussion.

When you arrived at your apartment, you lifted Yuuto out of his car-seat, carrying him slowly towards the stairs. “Kirishima… would you like to… come up?” The words felt so strange coming out of your mouth, looking over your shoulder at him. “We… need to talk.”

“Yeah… we do…” he spoke slowly, following you slowly towards your apartment. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew his smile was gone, replaced with that serious look that made your body tingle.

“I sleepy…” Yuuto mumbled, nuzzling into your neck lightly. You smiled, rocking him lightly.

“I know sweetie, Mama will tuck you in when we get home.” You whispered, holding him with one arm as you reached for your keys.

Once inside, you looked at Kirishima slowly. “You can wait in the living room… I’ll be right back…” you moved Yuuto slowly, smiling weakly. “Say goodnight Yuuto, Kirishima won’t be here when you wake up.”

“Night night Kirishima… thank you.” Yuuto mumbled sleepily, snuggling into you more. Once you tucked him in, you half laid on his bed, stroking his hair lightly. “Story?”

“Just a little one…” you breathed, still stroking his hair as he snuggled into his pillows. “Have I told you about your daddy?”

“Daddy…” Yuuto mumbled, nuzzling his pillow more. “No Mama… I want Daddy story…”

“When Mama was at school… I fell in love with the most amazing boy. He had bright red hair and the most beautiful red eyes I’d ever seen…” you could hear Kirishima hovering outside of Yuuto’s room, a sad smile forming on your lips. “We loved each other so much… for a long time the only way to keep us apart was to keep our classes apart.” You took a shaky breath. “When we were nearly ready to graduate, Mama made a big mistake… choosing hero school over your daddy… it broke my heart, but I thought I was doing the right thing.” You leant closer, kissing his forehead. “When I found out I was going to be your Mama… I was so scared, but I didn’t want to scare your daddy… so I asked your uncle Tetsu not to tell him.” You heard the change in Yuuto’s breathing, leaning in to kiss his forehead, glad he was already asleep. “I hope you have fun getting to know your daddy… even if you don’t know who he is.”

You stood up from the bed slowly, leaving the room to join Kirishima in the hallway. “I…” you sighed, looking down. You couldn’t say it, you couldn’t admit to him you’d been wrong to keep Yuuto to yourself all this time. “Do you want something to drink? I have the tea you like…”

“Yeah… that sounds good.” He stood there, face grim, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the floor. Breaking up with him may have been one of the hardest things you’d ever done… but seeing him learn about his son from the outside was even harder. You walked slowly through your humble apartment, going straight for the kitchen to make the tea.

“Thank you… for calming him down today…” you spoke slowly, unable to look at him as you mixed the tea. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been…” your voice broke a little. “He’s going to need help… you know? I don’t know how your quirk works… not properly… I can’t teach him how to control it…” a tear rolled your cheek as you admitted you needed his help. “I want you to be in his life…”

“How could you keep him from me… for so long…” he spoke slowly. “I thought you’d gotten hurt… or died on a mission… and that’s why I hadn’t heard anything about you… but this.” He touched your hand slowly, causing you to look up at him. “This is so much worse.”

“I… thought I was doing the right thing.” You spoke slowly. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for lying to you… but I… he needs you. I see that now.” You looked into his eyes, unable to read him. He nodded slowly, letting go of your hand to let you finish making the drinks.

For the rest of the evening the two of you planned out days that Kirishima could see Yuuto, even have him alone. You agreed that for the time being you wouldn’t tell him that Kirishima was his father, not unless he asked directly. You didn’t know if you were comfortable with trying to get back together, not until you had spent more time together, and if it seemed like the right thing for Yuuto.

 

Weeks passed, and you found yourself running into work, Yuuto in your arms, cursing Kirishima for his schedule. You had taken an extra shift at work because he promised he’d be able to watch Yuuto for you, only for his schedule to change, meaning you had to take Yuuto to work with you for an hour. Letting out a heavy breath, you placed Yuuto down at a free booth near the counter. “Ok sweetie, Kirishima will be here in an hour, can you handle drawing Mama some pictures until then?”

“Yes Mama, I draw… an for Kirishima~” your son grinned at you, pulling his pencils from his bag, starting to scribble happily on a piece of paper. Your shift began like any other, though you felt you had to keep an eye on your son, checking on him every few minutes. You had been working for around forty-five minutes before it happened.

A loud explosion sounded from the back of the café, rubble flying everywhere as three large villains appeared. Panic filled your heart as you looked around at the fleeing customers, your manager grabbing your arm before you could stop her. “Yuuto?!” you screamed, looking around frantically. Where was he? Did he get out safely? Heroes were lined up between you and the building, not ones that you recognised, trying to calm the public. “Yuuto!” You screamed, grabbing at every small child you could see, desperately trying to locate your son.

 

Kirishima sprinted down the street, still in his hero costume. He had just finished his mission when he heard the alert go out. A café in the area was being attacked by some nasty villains, the villains having already set off explosions. The name of the café caught in his head as soon as he heard it. That was where she worked. Yuuto was there with her.

As he spotted the smoke and debris from the explosions, he could hear her screaming. “Yuuto!” his eye twitched, running faster than he ever had before. He skidded to a stop, his eyes widening as he saw her, her uniform ripped, forcing her way past the line of heroes between her and the café. Her hair was standing, much like Aizawa’s did when he used his quirk, her arms spread as she walked forwards. The heroes blocking her way dropped to their knees, gasping for breath as the effect of her quirk hit them.

He began to run again, she was out of practice, she could hurt someone. He jumped over the barrier, clenching his teeth as he slammed into the wall of high pressure air she’d created. “_____!” he called, gaining an angry glare from her. “____ wait! Calm down! Where’s Yuuto?”

“Inside!” she screamed at him, tears rolling down her face. “They have Yuuto!”

He saw red, turning to the building. He ran ahead of her, looking over his shoulder. “Everyone back up! There’s a child inside still!” his voice boomed over the panicked crying of the civilians around the café. He crashed through the door, looking around quickly. “Yuuto?!” he spotted the villains, huddled around the register, grinning amongst themselves. His eye twitched as he fully activated his quirk, running for them. He could hear Yuuto crying, something inside of him snapping.

Before he could reach the villains, one of them pulled the whimpering boy out from under the counter. He was clinging to himself, his quirk activated to a degree, protecting his face and arms. “Mama…” he whimpered out, curling into himself more.

“Looks like we have a hostage.” The villain holding him said, grinning. Kirishima twitched, frozen in place. He couldn’t attack while they had a hold of Yuuto.

“Let the boy go!” he yelled to them, standing there with no back up.

“Red Riot.” Another of the villains spoke, turning to look at him with bored eyes. “What makes you think we’d do that?”

“You have the money from the register, right? Take it and go!” he winced as Yuuto looked to him, tears rolling down his face. _“Its ok Yuuto, be brave… I’m here. Daddy’s here.”_ He thought to himself, not game enough to speak to the boy, in case the villains guessed they were connected.

“But we can get so much more if we keep a hold of this brat.” The female of the group finally spoke, taking Yuuto into her arms. “He’s a cutie isn’t he.” She squeezed his hardened cheeks.

“Red Riot…” Yuuto whimpered, trying to reach for him. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I know buddy, I’ll get you out of here.” Kirishima spoke slowly. Behind him, he could hear her screaming to let her inside. “Can you be a brave boy for me?”

“I scared.” Yuuto whimpered out, reaching for him more, the woman holding him by the back of his shirt like a kitten.

“I know buddy, villains are scary…” Kirishima commented slowly, taking a step forward. “Try and think for a minute… is your quirk active?” he hinted gently, removing his quirk from his fingers so he could rub them over the little scar left from Yuuto’s accident. “Can you use it to get free?”

Yuuto looked down to his hands, still sobbing. Kirishima bit the inside of his lip, hoping like hell the little boy would be able to wiggle free, give him the opening he needed. The villain frowned, her arm suddenly dropping slightly, as if Yuuto suddenly weighed a lot more. “What the fuck!” she screeched, tossing the little boy to her partners. “How did he do that?!”

“Do what?” one of the males asked, catching Yuuto as he flew through the air. He grunted, almost dropping the little boy. “Fuck!” Kirishima blinked at them, not understanding what was happening. He raised an eyebrow slowly, the situation suddenly making sense. Yuuto didn’t just have his quirk! He had his mother’s quirk too.

“Now buddy!” Kirishima called, sprinting forwards again, watching as Yuuto wiggled free of the shocked villain’s grip, landing with a thud on the ground. The battle didn’t last long, Yuuto getting out of the way, hiding under a table to keep himself safe. Kirishima managed to knock all three of the villains out, kneeling in front of the table Yuuto was hiding under. “Yuuto, its ok… you can come out.” The little boy crawled out slowly, still crying, his face covered in dust and muck, but he looked to be uninjured.

Kirishima scooped him up slowly, checking him over carefully with gentle hands. “You’re ok, I’ve got you.”

“Kirishima…” Yuuto whimpered, clinging to him.

“Yeah buddy, I’ve got you.” He placed a very gentle kiss on his forehead. “Daddy’s got you.” He whispered before he could stop himself. He carried Yuuto carefully, making his way out of the crumbling café. “Someone get in there and arrest those three!” he shouted to the other heroes.

 

You couldn’t contain yourself as you saw him, walking out of the ruined building, carrying your son gingerly in his arms. Tears streamed down your cheeks. You ran to them, throwing yourself into Kirishima’s arms. He shifted Yuuto enough to keep him from falling, his free arm wrapping around you tightly. “You saved him!” you whimpered, holding the redhead tightly. The joy and relief you felt clouding your mind, forgetting about the hundreds of people watching you, the cameras that were filming the whole incident. You threw your arms around Kirishima’s neck, kissing him.

He didn’t fight you, his lips dancing against yours just like they always had. The perfect kiss. You broke it, blushing as you heard someone whistling from the crowd around you. Biting your lip, you gently took Yuuto from his arms, cradling your son as he clung to you. You were escorted to an ambulance, so they could check the two of you over, Kirishima having to go explain the situation to the other heroes, describing what had happened inside.

Yuuto sat in your lap quietly, gripping your tattered uniform tightly. He hadn’t spoken since Kirishima brought him back into the light. You moved him, looking into his eyes. “Yuuto… are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

“Mama…” he whispered slowly, nuzzling into your chest. You stroked his hair, hoping his lack of words was a result of the trauma he’d endured.

“Ma’am, you two are free to go… but the police want to interview you both.” An ambulance officer spoke gently, smiling at you. You nodded, standing up carefully. You carried Yuuto towards the police officers.

Kirishima stood with them, his cheeks flushed as you got closer. You couldn’t look at his eyes, lowering them as you looked to the police woman next to him. “Ma’am I understand that you’ve been through a lot, we can interview you later this evening at your residence… Red Riot has filled us in on most of the details.” She smiled, looking at Yuuto. “You’ve got quite the brave little boy there.”

“Thankyou…” you breathed, shuffling your feet awkwardly. “Yuuto is the best thing that ever happened to me… I don’t know what I would have done if Red Riot hadn’t rescued him.”

“I understand completely.” She spoke, shaking her head. “I have two little ones at home myself.” She moved aside, revealing a police car. “I’ll escort you home, so you can try to relax.”

“Thankyou.” You smiled a little, looking up to Kirishima. “I’m sorry for my outburst… will you tell the others?”

“Of course, they understand… a few of them even recognised you from school.” Kirishima spoke slowly, his voice professional. You looked down slowly, realisation washing over you. He had fucked up, there was no way he would take you back. He was only in your life again for Yuuto.

 

Kirishima paced in the locker room in his agency, the events of the afternoon flashing in his mind. The fear he’d felt at the thought of losing Yuuto. The feeling of pride when his son pushed through his fear and fought back against his captors. Her lips against his when he’d emerged from the building with Yuuto. He kicked his locker, groaning. He wanted her back, he wanted to be a family, but there was no way, she’d made that clear in the past. She wanted him in their lives for Yuuto, the kiss was just a reaction to him rescuing her baby.

He turned, his back sliding down his locker as he looked at his phone. His lock-screen was a picture of himself and Yuuto, both grinning back at him. He unlocked his phone slowly, looking at his home-screen image, his heart aching with longing. It was a picture of her, the only current one he had. He’d snapped it when she wasn’t watching, a gentle smile on her face as she prepared a snack of Yuuto. He smashed his head back against his locker, emotions swirling inside of him. A message flashed on his phone, the vibrations forcing him away form his inner turmoil. ______: thank you again for saving Yuuto, I’m sorry we caused you so much trouble._ He knew she was talking about the kiss, but he didn’t know what else to say to her.

He didn’t leave the agency until late that night, the moon hanging low as he walked towards her apartment. He had to see her, he had to try. It was after Yuuto’s bedtime, so he knew he couldn’t be loud, but he had to talk to her. As he knocked on the door, he took a deep breath, steadying himself. As she opened the door, his eyes travelled over her. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung from one shoulder, almost exposing her breast. Her thighs were bare, and still as perfect as the last time he’d touched her. He couldn’t hold himself back, cupping her face suddenly, crashing his lips into hers.

 

You gasped, eyes flying open as his lips collided with yours, your body reacting before your mind could stop you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, eyes fluttering closed as his sharp teeth nipped at your bottom lip. Your mind swam with memories of him, recent memories of the way he acted with your son, distant memories of the love you’d shared. Before you realised, you were in his arms, your apartment door closed as he pressed you against the door, his tongue dancing with yours.

Your head span as you finally broke for air, staring into his eyes. “Eijiro…” you breathed. You felt his body shiver, his eyes dark as he leant closer, his lips attaching to your neck. You gripped his hair, moaning out a little. You tried to think, shaking your head a little to clear your mind. “W-wait…”

“I can’t… I can’t wait… I love you ____.” He spoke, his voice husky. He pressed his forehead against yours again. “I can’t wait anymore.” He kissed at your lips again gently, speaking between kisses. “I thought I could handle it… just being here for Yuuto… but I can’t…”

“You…” you gripped at his hair again, pulling him back enough to look deep into his eyes. “If we do this… you can’t walk away again if it gets too hard… I can’t either. If this happens it happens forever. I won’t let you back in if you’re going to walk away from Yuuto.” You tried desperately to keep logical while he pressed against you. You didn’t want to break your son’s heart like that.

 

**_You looked down at Yuuto as he snuggled into his bed, your heart heavy. Why wasn’t he talking to you? You were one of the only people he wasn’t shy with. He looked up at you slowly, his eyes sad but serious. “Mama…” he sat up slowly, his lips moving into a serious pout. “Who is daddy.” Your heart throbbed as you looked at his serious face. What had happened in the café? Had he figured it all out? Had Kirishima said something?_ **

**_“Daddy…” you began, stroking his hair gently. He didn’t move, his eyes never leaving yours. “Your daddy… is the only man Mama could ever love… other than you. His name…” you didn’t know if you had the strength to say it, taking a deep breath. “Is Eijiro Kirishima…”_ **

**_“Kirishima… is Daddy?” his face softened, before he threw his arms around you. You couldn’t breathe as your son hugged you tightly. “My Daddy… he mine… my eyes… my quirk… my daddy…” he spoke softly, his voice filled with happiness._ **

**_“He is… but… Mama isn’t sure if he wants to be with Mama again…” you couldn’t help but let out everything you’d kept bottled inside. “Mama was stupid… so so stupid… but, if he’ll have me… I want to be a family with him. Is that ok with you Yuuto?”_ **

**_“I a Mama an a Daddy… please?” he half yawned, snuggling against you as you lay down on his bed better._ **

****

It wasn’t long before you found yourself snuggled into him in your bed, his hand rubbing at your hip slowly. You had explained that sex was off the table for the moment, you wanted to get to know him again before you dove back into bed. He agreed, only because he didn’t want to lose you again. Your eyes fluttered closed as he held you, exhausted from the day.

 

Kirishima didn’t open his eyes as he felt a second body shifting in the bed. “Yuuto… don’t wake Mama… ok buddy? She’s sleepy.” He shifted, moving his arm so there was room for the little boy to join them. He opened his eye a crack, smiling at the sparkle in his son’s eye.

“Can I… you Daddy?” Yuuto whispered, crawling into his side gently, his head hovering over Kirishima’s face.

“Yeah buddy, you can call me Daddy… if you want to.” He messed up the little boy’s hair gently, pulling her closer to his other side. “Let’s go make Mama a nice breakfast while she sleeps, what do you say?”

“Yeah!” it wasn’t the first time he and Yuuto had made food together, but it was still a first. The first time he’d cooked the most beautiful woman in the world breakfast with their son.

They were halfway through making maple bacon pancakes when she made her way into the kitchen, a tired smile on her face. “What are you two up to?”

“Breakfast!” Yuuto called out, grinning as he sat on the kitchen counter. She crossed her arms, shaking her head as she smiled at them.

“And you didn’t burn down the kitchen? I’m surprised!” she laughed, moving over to them. Yuuto held his arms out, letting her pick him up from the counter. She looked up at Kirishima, the look on her face filled with love and happiness. “Hey you…”

“Good morning beautiful.” He leant down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before she could stop him. Her cheeks flushed darkly. It felt like they’d picked right back up from where they left off, only there was a tiny human involved now. In the space of a few months his life had completely changed, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He had the woman of his dreams… and the most adorable son in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sped through a little there, but I feel like it flows ok, I dunno... maybe I should have done a bit from Yuuto's point of view... hmm... maybe I will if I do a third part haha


	31. We almost made it {Midoriya fluff/smut request NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya wants to wait until marriage to lose his virginity... but when a wild storm kills the power... anything can happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... I found myself struggling with writers block pretty well since my last Kirishima chapter went up.
> 
> This is a request for Batmansrobin23. I hope its all you were hoping for

 

Since you met Izuku Midoriya you had fallen deeply in love with the cute pro hero. It had been hard to begin with, your schedules never quite matching up, but the two of you had made it work. For three years you had spent any free time you could with him, and finally, on valentine’s day of your third year together, he had asked you to marry him. That was six months ago. Six months engaged to the most amazing hero to grace the world since All Might had retired.

You sat in the nurses’ office, gazing at your engagement ring as it sat in your hand. You wore it on a chain while you were at work, not wanting to lose it during a shift. Though you had a pretty cool quirk, you found yourself not wanting to be a pro hero like most of the others your age, instead you opted to save lives in another way, as an ER nurse. You’d been offered a job at Izuku’s agency three times now, but for the moment you were happy in your job, that and… if you were around him too much you didn’t think you could hold yourself back any longer.

Right from the beginning of your relationship the two of you had agreed to take things slow and traditional, no sex before marriage. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be with him fully, but you wanted to keep that for your wedding night… but recently… it had been getting harder and harder to keep yourself from jumping on him. He was so handsome, especially when he came home from work all sweaty and a little grubby, or when he dropped into the hospital unexpectedly to take you out to a fancy dinner. You could feel your cheeks heating up at the naughty thoughts running through your mind, squeezing your ring in your hand.

One of the other nurses leant over your shoulder, whispering. “_____, you’ve gone invisible again.” She whispered, giggling. You gasped, standing up suddenly. It was hard for you to keep track sometimes, as you could still see yourself when you were invisible. “Were you thinking of Midoriya again?”

Flustered, you flailed your arms. “N-no…” you hung your head, blushing darkly, glad she couldn’t see your faces. “Maybe… I can’t help myself… he’s been so caring lately.” She shook her head at you, laughing softly.

“I bet.” She patted the shoulder of your nurses’ uniform, looking up at the doors in front of the station. “I know I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from someone as attractive as him.” she winked, before turning to walk away from you. “I’ll let Matron know you’ve gone home early.”

You blinked at her a few times, confused, before you heard a familiar voice behind you. “____? Is everything ok?”

 

Midoriya blinked as he saw the familiar curves of his fiancé’s uniform hovering in the nurses’ station. Had she been under extra stress at work that day? He held the little bouquet of flowers a little tighter in his hands. “____? Is everything ok?” since he had met her, he had discovered that her quirk only activated when she was in a high emotional state, such as embarrassed or extremely stressed. Seeing her invisible at work was always a shock, thoughts of her in a high stress environment making him want to beg her to change careers.

“I-Izuku.” She squeaked, the floating uniform turning towards him. His cheeks flushed watching her. “What are you doing here?”

“I finished work early… and thought… you know… maybe you’d like to go for dinner.” He answered, his eyes traveling over her figure.

“I’ve got an hour of work still…” she breathed out, leaning closer to him. “But I’ll check with Matron.”

“I’ll wait here then.” He smiled brightly at her, glancing around the area. “You haven’t been overly stressed at work today have you?”

She was beginning to come into view now, her beautiful face practically glowing as it appeared. “Not at all, the girls were just teasing me about something.” She spoke quickly, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “I’ll be back in just a moment, wait for me in the locker room?”

“Sure, I’ll see you in there.” He answered, making his way towards the staff locker room, his heart pounding. What could her work friends have been teasing her about? It couldn’t have been her looks, she was absolutely stunning. He sat on a bench in the locker room, looking at the flowers in his hands. Whenever he came to pick her up from work he tried to bring a little gift with him, he wanted her to know she was the most important thing in his world. He’d noticed recently that she’d been going invisible more often, but he didn’t know why. Had he been embarrassing her? He sighed, shaking his head. She would have told him if something was going on.

As he sat there, he heard the door open and close, her delicate hands resting on his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft noise. “Mm…” her fingers worked on his shoulders gently, before she slipped her arms around his body, hugging him close to her body.

“Matron said I can head out early with you… but I have to start early tomorrow.” She spoke gently, her chin resting on the top of his head. He nodded slowly, placing his flowers down on the bench, before reaching behind him, pulling her over his body and into his lap.

“That’s not too bad, she could have said no.” he spoke slowly, nuzzling her cheek lightly as he held her close to him.

“Yeah.” She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. “Can you let me down, I need to get changed if we’re going out to dinner.” She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to wiggle free of his hug. He returned her gentle peck, before reluctantly releasing her from his arms.

He watched as she moved towards her locker, unbuttoning her uniform as she walked. He bit the inside of his lip as she began to change in front of him. Every time he saw her like this his heart would begin to pound. She was so beautiful, her skin so smooth, the curve of her waist just the right size for his hands to rest on. The gentle swell of her breasts hidden beneath her bra always sending waves of heat to his groin. They were so young when they’d agreed to wait until marriage, barely out of high-school, but now, seeing her in this light, knowing that in less than three months they’d be wed, it was getting harder and harder to hold himself back.

Soon she finished changing into her street clothes, a simple dress that reached her knees paired with black stockings and a light sweater. It had been getting colder recently, so he made sure she always remembered to bring an extra sweater to work. He himself wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, a jacket hugging his shoulders.

 

You stretched your arms above your head as you walked next to Izuku back towards your apartment. He had taken you to one of your favourite hotels for dinner, insisting that he pay for everything. He was a gentleman like that. As you walked, you slowly slipped your hand into his, simply enjoying the walk back to the apartment you had brought together. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was home, and it was big enough for you to help your friends out if they were in the area and needed a place to stay.

You looked to the sky, a smile forming on your lips as the stars twinkled above you. “Let’s go though the park on the way… its such a nice night… I wanna go the long way.”

“Are you sure? You do have to get up early tomorrow morning…” Izuku spoke slowly but turned towards the park anyway. You loved the way that even when he wanted to protest he would almost always do what you wanted anyway. Meandering though the park slowly, you leant against his shoulder lightly, the air thick with the promise of rain. “Do you have the weekend off?”

“Hmm?” you thought for a moment, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I think I do. Why’s that?” You looked up at him slowly, blinking as he stopped walking. He stood in front of you, cupping your cheek with one hand.

“I just want to spend more time with you, I’ve got the weekend off too… so we can just stay at home in our pyjamas all weekend.” His eyes always looked so beautiful at night, the light of the stars twinkling in the green depths. You smiled at him, blushing a little, before lifting yourself onto your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his. How had you ever landed such a perfect man. One of his hands found its way to the small of your back, pulling you a little closer as you kissed. A gentle sigh left you, slipping your arms around his neck.

A loud crackling rumble sounded around you, the park suddenly illuminated by lightning as clouds rolled over the stars. She squeaked, tightening your grip on his neck, the sudden sound scaring you. He broke the kiss, laughing a little as he held you close. “Are you ok _____?”

No, you weren’t ok. Thunder was never fun, especially when you weren’t expecting it. If you had known there was going to be a storm you could have prepared yourself, but the suddenness of it all scared you. Your body quivered a little, clinging to him as it crashed again above you. You shook your head slowly, swallowing as he lifted you into his arms fully. The rain hit just as suddenly as the thunder had sounded, pelting down around you as Izuku jogged towards a gazebo near the centre of the park. Water dripped from your hair as Izuku finally reached the shelter, sitting down with you in his lap. “Guess we’re stuck here for the moment.” He commented slowly, running his hand through your hair lightly to keep it from your eyes.

“I’m sorry… if I hadn’t wanted to go through the park we could have been home by now.” You mumbled slowly, shivering lightly. He shook his head at you, laughing lightly.

“No one can predict the weather _____, its fine.” He stroked your cheeks lightly, making you look up at him. The rain had soaked you right through, causing you to shiver in the now chilly night air. “Here…” he moved you carefully, removing his jacket and wrapping it around your shoulders. You licked your lips slowly, pulling it tighter around your body.

His wet t-shirt clung to his sculpted torso, causing you to blush. You would never get used to the sight of his body, it was far too perfect. Soon, the rain slowed enough for Izuku to rush the two of you home with the help of his quirk.

The moment you were inside, you rushed towards the living room, clicking the heater on, your entire body shivering. You looked back to the door, your cheeks flushing darkly as he walked into the room, pulling his wet t-shirt from his body as he did so. His pants sat low on his hips, giving you a good view of that gorgeous V that disappeared under the fabric. He trudged past you, giving you a gentle smile as he opened the door to the laundry, throwing his soaked clothes into the machine. “Can I have yours too? I’ll put them on now.” He called to you. Biting you lip, you stripped yourself of your dripping clothes. As you made your way to the laundry, you could feel the pounding of your heart in your throat. Why was it beating so fast?

 

Midoriya shook his head lightly as he felt her brush against his arm, the tingling sensation of her skin against his setting his soul on fire. He turned his head to look at her, only to raise an eyebrow. She was invisible again. He couldn’t see her at all, only able to see the dainty silver chain that held her engagement ring and her lacy white panties. His heart thumped suddenly, a realisation hitting him. She was completely naked. He swallowed, taking her clothes from her carefully. “Thanks.” He pushed them into the machine, standing there in just his underwear.

Biting his lip, he averted his eyes, clearing his throat. “Do you wanna make sure we’ve got candles in case the power goes out?”

“O-oh sure… I think there are some in the living room still…” she breathed, the gentle pressure of her hand on his arm disappearing. The sound of the rain outside filled the apartment as he moved to start the machine. As he exited the laundry room, he found her on the couch, only able to see her because she had a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. There were a few candles set out on the coffee table, unlit, ready for them. He moved to her side, taking a seat on the couch next to her. “H-here…” she moved the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders as she climbed into his lap. That familiar tingle of her skin on his made his head spin.

“Thanks.” He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, nuzzling into her neck lightly. As they sat there together, the storm raged on outside, the lights in their building flickering a few times, before they went out completely. She hadn’t said anything in a while, her quirk deactivating when she fell asleep in his arms. He held her carefully with one arm, using the other to light the candles on the coffee table. The movement caused the blanket around them to shift, giving him a full view of her perky breasts. They were wrapped in a tight tank-top, though his movements had tugged it out of position, her right nipple exposed to the air. His groin sparked to life, throbbing a little below her at the sight of her nipple hardening in the cool air. His cheeks flushed darkly, trying to avert his eyes. How could she look so good in anything? He had seen them before, but in the flickering light of the candles it was different, almost hypnotising. He wanted to touch her, feel her arching and wiggling against him. He shifted below her a little, his erection pressing harder against the back of her thigh.

 

You groaned a little, opening your eyes slowly as you felt something poking at your thigh. Blinking a few times your eyes focused on Izuku’s flustered face. The scent of your candles filled the room, confirming that the power had indeed gone out. Half asleep, you looked down at yourself then back at Izuku’s face. “Are you ok?” you mumbled out sleepily. His hand was on your waist, his thumb twitching a little.

“I’m f-fine…” he managed to get out, his eyes moving to lock with yours. “You’re just… so beautiful in this light.” He leant forward, pressing his lips to yours. You sighed out happily, reaching up to cup his cheek, pulling him closer into the kiss. You shifted a little, feeling him poking at your thigh again. He let out a soft moan, breaking the kiss. “___... don’t move around…” he managed to get out, biting his lip. Your cheeks flushed, realisation hitting you, that was him poking you… his thing.

That gorgeous thing that you’d only seen a handful of times. You remembered the way it had felt in your hands the few times he’d let you touch it, and how much you’d wanted to touch it again. You’d agreed to not push it, knowing that if you fooled around with it like that too much you’d lose control and break your vow. But right now, in the flickering light of the candles, with the sound of the rain against your windows, you wanted to feel it again. The atmosphere was clouding your mind.

Carefully, you moved yourself, straddling his lap, your cheeks flushing darkly as you felt his erection brush against your panties. Your heart pounded in your chest, trying to keep yourself from becoming too embarrassed. You didn’t want to disappear from his sight, not now.

You kissed him again, a kiss filled with a passionate lust that you could no longer control. You ran your hands over his shoulders gently, pressing yourself against his chest as your tongues danced together. Your hips moved against his, a gentle grunt leaving him as he squeezed you closer to him. Lack of air forced you to break the kiss, panting slightly as you leant forwards, nipping at his neck. “I love you… Izuku…” you whispered, shivering a little as his hand slipped up the back of your tank-top.

He groaned a little, pushing your top up from the back, the thin fabric catching under your breasts, refusing to continue its path. He pushed you back a little, looking into your eyes deeply. “I love you too ____... I… I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Your heart pounded, a dark blush forming on your cheeks. He had been feeling the same way?

“I know I can’t…” you mumbled, crashing your lips into his again. He moved you both so quickly a yelp left your throat, suddenly finding yourself on your back, his gorgeous frame hovering above you. You clenched your teeth a little, pulling your tank-top over your head, trying to fully expose yourself to him. He groaned a little, lowering his head to rest on your chest.

“Don’t be embarrassed… you’re so beautiful…” he whined a little, placing gentle kisses on your invisible skin. You tried to calm down, hands shaking as you stroked his hair lightly. You felt his eyelashes brush against your skin as he closed his eyes, exploring your body by touch alone. You gasped out as he cupped your breasts, squeezing them tenderly.

Once or twice the two of you had been in this position, his hands exploring your sensitive skin, underwear on to protect your virginity. You took a deep breath, running your hands down his body slowly, tracing each little scar on his beautifully muscled torso, only pausing as you found the fabric of his underwear. His hands left your body, his heat moving back until he was sitting on his knees, looking down at you. You bit your lip slowly, tugging his underwear down to free him. Your eyes sparkled as you saw him, his pulsating member bouncing up against his stomach.

 

Midoriya’s breath caught in his throat, staring down at his fiancé. She had reappeared, her eyes hooded and dark with lust, her fingers twitching a little as she reached for his member. He sat back slowly, one leg bent and pressed to the back of the couch, the other falling to the side, extended on the ground. Her mouth dropped open, blowing on his member slowly, the tip twitching anxiously. He could see glow of the candles illuminating the precum that oozed from his member, almost sparkling in the dull light. He held himself up, watching her as she ran her fingers over him slowly. Was her desire to be with him overpowering her quirk? In the past she had never been visible when they were in a situation like this.

His head fell backwards as she stroked him, closing her ample lips over his tip, her tongue darting back and forth lapping up his precum. He forced himself not to grip at her head, biting his lip hard as he felt her saliva dribbling down his member, making her hands glide over him easier. How was she so good at this? He groaned, his mind going blank as her breasts pressed against his thighs, her hand moving faster as she took more of him into her mouth. When had she removed her second hand? He gripped at the couch, his toes curling as she pleased him. “_-____... s-stop… its too… its too good…” he managed to get out, grunting as she gripped his member tighter.

She released him with a pop, her hand moving very slowly along his length again. “I-I want more… please… I want all of you…” he looked down at her, his face bright red as he saw where her second hand had disappeared to. While she stroked him with one hand, her other worked on her own pleasure, her cheeks pink as she fingered herself. She paused, bringing her hand back into view. She moved, crawling up his body carefully. He gripped the hand she’d been using to pleasure herself, running his tongue over her wet digits. He groaned at the taste, pulling her closer to him again. He couldn’t take it, his member brushing against her wetness.

“A-Are you sure?” he couldn’t do it without her permission, desperately trying to keep himself from ramming his rigid member into her tight wet entrance. She nodded slowly, pressing her lips to his as she shifted her weight, lowering herself on his member slowly. He couldn’t take it, his hips moving without a thought, ramming his member deep inside her.

 

You cried out, tears forming in your eyes as he suddenly filled you completely. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than you ever expected. Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving deep marks in his skin. He shook, his hips frozen in place as he stared up at you. “____... I’m so sorry! A-are you ok?”

“J-just… don’t move… for a minute.” You managed to breathe out, the pain in your womanhood slowly receding. You stay there, breasts pressed against his chest, breathing heavily, staring into his eyes. After a moment, your body stopped throbbing painfully, a pleasantly full feeling replacing it. Carefully, you began to move your hips, whimpering a little to begin with. He didn’t move, his eyes locked on your face as you set a slow pace. Your fingers relaxed on his shoulders, a small smile forming on your lips. “I-I’m ok… it was just… so sudden… it hurt.”

He moaned a little, cupping your cheeks with both hands, his eyes serious. “I-I never… ever meant t-to… hurt you.” He breathed out, biting his lip as you moved your hips at a slightly different angle. A gasp left your lips as you felt his tip brush against something inside of you, something that sent pleasurable shocks throughout your body. You repeated the movement, moaning out loudly as he hit the spot again.

“T-that… do that again…” you breathed, trying to move your hips faster against him. He took your orders, beginning to move his hips against you faster, each movement hitting that spot, a pressure beginning to build inside of you. You wanted more, kissing him hungrily as you slid your hand between your bodies, rubbing at your clit quickly. The pressure inside of you built faster, your nerves exploding like fireworks with each movement. You broke your kiss, kissing and sucking at his neck and collarbone as the pressure grew faster and faster. You could barely register his moans of pleasure as a white light took over your mind. “I-Izuku!” you screamed his name, the pressure inside of you releasing, rocking your body with an intense orgasm. His body shook below you, pulling out suddenly, the feeling of his hot seed splattering against your back only making you moan softly.

Neither of you spoke, panting heavily as you lay in a post orgasmic haze. He wrapped a blanket around you, his arms resting on your back. Your breathing slowly returned to normal, bodies sticky with sweat. After a while, your lights flickered back on, illuminating your apartment completely. You lifted your head enough to look down at your gorgeous fiancé, blushing darkly. He opened one eye, looking up at you, a pout forming on his lips. “What’s wrong?” you shook your head, running your fingers over the slightly crusty blood that marred his shoulders, accompanied by a few dark hickeys on his neck.

“Y-you… look like you’ve been fighting villains.” You managed to mumble out. You couldn’t believe how rough you had been with him, every fibre in your body burning with embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow at you, shaking his head.

“I’m sure its not that bad… I’ve seen how Kacchan looks when he’s been with a girl…” Izuku mumbled, keeping the blanket around you as he carefully stood from the couch. You blushed darker, shaking your head wildly. How could he be so dismissive? You’d made him bleed! You hid your face against his shoulder, hugging his neck as he carried you slowly towards the bathroom. He sat you on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. A small smile formed on his lips, running his fingers over the marks.

 

Midoriya smiled, blushing lightly as he ran his fingers over the marks she’d left on his body. He couldn’t help but smile, the dark marks on his neck a reminder of the pleasure he’d brought her. He looked at the crescent shaped wounds on his shoulders, his jaw tightening. He almost hoped they were deep enough that they’d scar, a constant reminder of the pain he’d caused her when he’d moved too quickly. She was still invisible, sitting there wrapped in her blanket. He moved, resting his hands on her shoulders before letting them travel towards her face. “_____, these marks… are nothing. A reminder of the love we feel for each other.” He leant close, his forehead finding hers, his eyes fluttering closed. “I promise I will never hurt you like that again.” He stood there holding her for a long while, waiting for her to calm down. When he opened his eyes again, he met hers. Those beautiful eyes he’d fallen in love with, that always pulled him in and made him feel safe and wanted. He let out a soft breath, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. “Why don’t we… h-have a shower together? We’re both dirty from tonight…”

In truth, he wanted to know what it was really like to shower with a loved one. He’d heard Kirishima and Kacchan speak about it before, how amazing it felt to wash away the nights activities with a lover. “O-ok.” She whispered out, kissing him again softly, before he pulled away to ready the shower.

As the steam from the shower filled the room, he held a hand out to her, waiting under the spray. She removed the blanket from her shoulders, taking his hand slowly, biting her lip as she looked him up and down. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you’re wet?” she asked slowly, running a hand over his chest gently. He groaned a little, shaking his head.

“No… you haven’t.” He let go of her hand slowly, running his through his hair to keep it from his eyes. He watched her, biting his lip as he watched the water run down her body. “I could say the same to you…” she smiled up at him shyly, reaching past him carefully. Her breasts pressed to his body as she reached for her sponge, his groin twitching back to life.

She didn’t seem to notice, dribbling her body wash over the sponge before she began to wash those perfect breasts. He took a deep breath, reaching out to take her hands. “L-let me.” He took the sponge from her carefully, wringing the bubbles from it into his hand, before discarding it. He ran his fingers over her body slowly, ensuring to clean her as he teased her nipples lightly. She leant back against the wall, her eyes fluttering closed as he washed her body, purposefully avoiding her womanhood until he was finished everywhere else.

He took a deep breath, adding a little extra bodywash to his hand, before he pressed it to the gentle surrounding her womanhood. She gasped softly, her hips arching as he ran his fingers over her, the bubbles that formed making it easier. His fingers found her clit, working it slowly as he pressed closer to her. He expected her to chastise him, but as he moved his fingers, she arched her hips, guiding his hand to her entrance carefully. He kissed her neck slowly as he dipped a soapy finger inside of her, thrusting it gently. His groin twitched again, desperate to be touched. His breathing shaky, he kissed the shell of her ear. “C-clean me too…” she nodded slowly against his face, her hand moving to his member slowly.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around him, pumping him slowly as he continued to finger her entrance. He added a second digit, returning to kiss and nibble her neck. Her walls twitched around his fingers, her breath speeding up. His member twitched angrily against her hand, an animalistic lust trying to take over. He removed his fingers suddenly, nipping at her ear again. “T-turn around… I-I want… to try something.” He forced himself not to order her too harshly, the carnal lust taking control of him. She released his member, turning to press her front to the wall, her legs spreading a little as she arched her back. He had the perfect view of her, her tiny pink entrance twitching wildly as he watched her. Pressing against her back, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She gasped out, her hips moving against him a little. It took everything inside of him not to ram himself inside of her again, taking his time to push his full length inside of her throbbing entrance.

Midoriya leant over her slowly, kissing at her jaw as he began to thrust slowly, finding that spot she’d enjoyed him hitting so much quickly. Her body quivered against him, hips moving fast against his. He began to thrust faster against her, one arm supporting her in case her legs gave out, the other moving to tease her clit again. She whimpered and moaned, walls clenching and squeezing at him wildly. His mind was blank as he moved, ramming inside of her wildly as she screamed his name. He felt her orgasm hit, her legs going limp under her. He didn’t stop his movements, pulling out for a split-second so he could change their position. He pressed her back to the wall, hands squeezing her arse as her legs wrapped around his hips. He began thrusting again, the tightness of her driving him closer and closer to his release.

She kissed him sloppily, nails digging into his back as he pushed her harder into the wall. His mind span as he felt her squeezing around him tighter again, his name dripping from her lips as he pushed her to her third orgasm for the night. He groaned, slamming his hips into her one last time before his release hit him hard. He knew he shouldn’t have released inside of her, but he wasn’t thinking straight.

 

You clung to Izuku as his hot seed filled your womb, stars marring your vision. Your head lulled against his shoulder, panting wildly. It had all happened so fast, one moment you were showering with your fiancé, the next you were pressed against the wall while he fucked you. You had broken the dam that the two of you had built, and there was no going back. As your breathing regulated, you shifted, looking deep into his eyes. “Izuku…” you smiled at him sleepily, the water washing away the stickiness of your activities.

He smiled at you brightly, pressing his forehead to yours again. “I love you.” He whispered out, pressing his lips to yours gently.

“I love you too.” You smiled, carefully unwinding your legs from his hips. You took your time to finish your shower, making sure to wash yourself this time. You needed to sleep, your body desperately struggling to stay awake.

Wrapped in a towel, you dragged yourself to your bedroom, collapsing on the bed. You grumbled a little, sitting up to dry yourself carefully. You snuggled into the blankets slowly, looking to him as he joined you, having gone to turn the lights off and ensure the candles were out before he could sleep. You moved slowly, resting your head on his chest as he climbed into he bed. “Maybe I should call in sick to work tomorrow…” you half joked, nuzzling into him more.”

“That sounds like a good plan…” he craned his neck, kissing the top of your head. “Goodnight ____.”

“Night Izuku.” You whispered, smiling a little. You had made it so close to your wedding… and yet, breaking your vow to wait had been one of the best nights of your life. You closed your eyes, nuzzling into his chest, planning out what to say to Matron to let you have an extra day off with your gorgeous fiancé as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could give you guys a better schedule for the upcoming request chapters, but I just don't know how they'll go. I've got to catch up on the manga, at least a little so I can complete like... five of the requests I've got, so I really need to find the time to do that.  
> With that and the extra stuff going on in my life right now I cant really give you a timeline on when chapters will come out... I just know that they will be slower than they have been in the past. I hope this isn't too frustrating for you all.  
> Thankyou so much for your patience!


	32. Playing spin the bottle rarely ends in happiness... but for us... I think it might {Kaminari Email Request SFW Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been friends with Tetsutetsu from the beginning, but there's a certain electric boy that you just cant get out of your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> This is my second Email Request. This time its for Kitty Brothers! Hope you can see this~!
> 
> I know your request was for an NSFW chapter, but I found I couldn't get it out straight away, Reader-san's personality just didn't work for that haha, I hope you don't mind if I do it as two or three parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!~ I'm really enjoying writing it!

Walking slowly, you looked around the mall, trying to think of everything you needed. It was the start of the summer holidays and your class had all come to the mall together to get supplies for an upcoming camping trip. You had been separated from the rest of Class B, having gone to the bathroom. You were in your second year at U.A, Class A and B having agreed that the training camp you’d attended the year before had been a great help… until the villains attacked. This year you were camping without the teachers, the goal for the camp to bond with your fellow students, even if it was only for one night. You stretched your arms above your head, your mind floating to the different activities planned for the camping trip. You weren’t paying attention to your surroundings, causing you to slam into someone’s body. You fell backwards, landing hard on your rear.

Panicking, you looked up to see who you’d slammed into. It had to be someone big, why else would the force of bumping into them cause you to fall so suddenly? Your face flushed darkly as you spotted who you’d hit. Words wouldn’t come to you as you stared at them. Three of the boys from Class A stood in front of you. You bit the inside of your lip, heart pounding in your chest. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” You couldn’t stop yourself from swearing. You wished your heart would slow down, you wanted to brush the incident off.

Bakugo’s lip curled as he looked down at you, his hands in his pockets. “You’d fucking better be.” He turned, not offering to help you up. You pouted a little, still sitting on the floor. Next to him, Kirishima frowned a little, looking between you and the angry blonde.

“Bakugo…” he sighed, shaking his head as he smiled at you. “Sorry _____, he’s in a bad mood.” He winked, before turning to run after his angry friend. “Bro that wasn’t cool, she apologised.” You heard him calling after the hothead, the two of them disappearing into the crowd. You stuck your tongue out, glaring after them. What gave him the right to be such a jerk?

“Are you ok ____?” his voice pulled you back to reality, a blush forming on your cheeks. Kaminari had always been so nice to you, always there to help when you were having issues with his classmates. You had developed a small crush on the spikey haired blonde, but you would never admit that. He held his hand out, grinning at you. “Running into Bakugo is like hitting a brick wall huh?” he chuckled.

“Y-yeah…” you managed to get out, taking his hand slowly. You felt little jolts running through your body, as if his quirk were entering you. “I should’ve been watching where I was going.” You laughed awkwardly, shaking your head. You watched his face, still blushing slightly, not sure what to say next.

“No way, he stopped in front of you for no reason.” Kaminari defended, raising an eyebrow at you slowly. “It’s not totally your fault.” You bit the inside of your lip again, taking in his posture. The way he had his gorgeous yellow blonde hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail, his black streaked fringe still falling around his face perfectly. You watched the way his lips moved as he talked, the way he practically glowed as he smiled at you. “Guess they couldn’t be bothered waiting for me.” He sighed, shaking his head a little, looking in the direction his friends had walked.

“Oh yeah… sorry about that.” You felt his fingers twitch a little against your hand. Your cheeks burnt hotter, jerking your hand away from his quickly. “Are you guys here for supplies too?” You started, looking around quickly. “Tetsu and I came with a couple of the others to get some supplies for tomorrow.” He was blinking at you slowly, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Were you talking too much? He was looking at his hand, his lips pursed slightly.

“Huh?” he blinked again, looking back to you. Your eyes met, your heart jumping into your throat. “Oh… yeah.” He grinned again, his eyes sparkling a little. “We’re grabbing some tents and stuff… its not really fair on Yaomomo to have to make it all.” He shrugged, glancing around slowly. “You want me to help find your friends? Its no fun wandering the mall alone.” Your heart skipped a beat, biting your lip.

You wanted nothing more than to hang out with him at the mall, but you didn’t want him to think you were too eager. You watched him, nodding slowly. Before you could join him, his face faltered, his eyes focused to your left. A groan left your throat as a familiar weight landed on your shoulders.

“Found you!” Tetsu’s voice confirmed your suspicions. You could have sworn you could see disappointment on Kaminari’s face, but you didn’t get a chance to argue. “I swear this kid would lose her head if it wasn’t screwed on.” Tetsu laughed, squeezing you closer.

You shoved him a little, but didn’t fight him off completely, pouting a little as Kaminari shifted his weight awkwardly. You looked up at Tetsu, sighing. “Sorry dude, I ran into Kaminari and his friends… literally in some respects…” you laughed awkwardly. Tetsu looked between you and Kaminari, a smirk forming on his lips. You and Tetsu had formed a close friendship, having met in the entrance exam. You told him everything, meaning he knew about your crush on the blonde electricity user. He teased you constantly about it. He squeezed your shoulder tighter, leaning down to rest his head on top of yours.

“Thanks for keeping her company Kaminari, I’ll take it from here.” He grinned, waving to the blonde as he forced you to turn away.

“B-bye Kaminari.” You managed to get out before he disappeared into the crowd behind you.

 

A small pout formed on Kaminari’s lips as he watched Tetsutetsu lead her away. Why was he holding her like that? Was he her boyfriend? Why hadn’t anyone filled him in on that fact? He crossed his arms, turning to head towards the camping goods store. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way her hand felt in his. It had fit so perfectly, and that tingle… he’d never felt that before. He sighed, stepping into the store slowly.

“You could have at least apologised for knocking her down bro.” Kirishima’s voice floated to him from somewhere in the store. Looking around, he spotted them next to a display. Kirishima’s arms were crossed, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the ash-blonde in front of him.

“She should’ve been watching where she was going.” Bakugo retorted, lifting a large packaged tent from in front of the display. “Here, this one, right?”

Kirishima unfolded his arms, taking the tent from his friend. “Still!” Kirishima whined, his eyes snapping towards Kaminari as he walked closer. “You agree right dude?”

Kaminari sighed, shrugging a little. “Well… technically he was kinda nice…” he rubbed the back of his head as he joined them. “he could’ve called her any number of names… but he didn’t.” His fingers still tingled from her touch, his heart fluttering slightly at the thought. He was beyond disappointed that Tetsutetsu had shown up when he did, his day would have been more fun if he'd gotten to hang out with her instead of picking up supplies. “He could’ve been worse…” he admitted, thinking back to how Bakugo had been when they first met.

“Shut up.” Bakugo snapped, throwing a packaged tent at him. “Carry this. The girls want smaller tents too… for some game crap they have planned.” Kaminari couldn’t help but smile at his friend, he’d changed so much since they’d been in school together. He was glad the hothead had held his aggressive nature back when he was talking to her, he didn’t want her to be upset with him just because Bakugo was his friend.

The three of them walked towards the counter, having gathered everything they needed. “She looked good right?” Kirishima commented, a smile on his lips. Kaminari forced himself not to shoot a glare at the redhead. “Its been ages since I’ve seen her.” They paid for the tents, walking together towards the exit. “Wonder if anyone’s tied that down yet?” he laughed, shaking his head a little.

“I think she’s dating Tetsutetsu… he came and found her not long after you guys left.” Kaminari informed him, sighing a little. “I’m kinda jealous, ya know? She’s drop dead gorgeous.”

“Isn’t she like the only one out of both our classes you haven’t asked out?” Kirishima asked with a confused look on his face. Kaminari blushed a little, looking away.

“Shut up dude.” He sped up a little, walking ahead of his friends. It was true he’d never asked her out, and he didn’t really know why. Maybe it was because he liked her, it wasn’t like him to be shy around a girl. He kicked a rock as they made their way back towards the dorms, trying not to think about her beautiful smile.

 

Sitting on the couch in your dorm common room, you sighed. You left the mall before the rest of your friends, needing some time to think. Deep in thought, you didn’t hear the door open. One second you were staring at your hand, thinking about the tingle you’d felt from Kaminari, the next, Tetsu’s face was resting in your palm, grinning back at you. You half screamed, snatching your hand away, legs kicking out at him. You winced as your naked foot connected with his hardened stomach. “Wha’cha thinking about?” he laughed, flopping down on the couch next to you.

You sighed, crossing your legs to rub at your now throbbing foot. “Stuff.” Of course, he’d notice. You were still kinda mad at him for the way he acted at the mall, anyone who didn’t know your relationship would have thought you were dating. He was more like your annoying brother.

“Kaminari stuff?” he teased, poking at your side. You shot a glare at him, still massaging your foot slowly. He sighed, shaking his head. “Look, I’m sorry… I couldn’t help myself.”

“You jerk.” You mumbled, turning your body so you could throw your legs over the arm of the couch, resting your head in his lap. “It’s not like it matters…” you pouted, resting your arm across your eyes. You felt him shift under your head, getting more comfortable. “I’ve seen him flirt with literally everyone else in our class… he’s never done that with me before…” you closed your eyes tight, fighting the deep sadness you felt. Of course, he’d never flirted with you… who would wanna date a girl like you? Flat chested, athletic build, no real curves… nothing like the other girls your age.

“I dunno dude, maybe he doesn’t know how to do it with you?” Tetsu offered, his hand playing with your hair lightly. “It can be like that when you meet someone you actually like… you know?”

“Yeah… right…” you sighed out sarcastically. “What guy would be interested in me? Its not like I’ve developed a woman’s body… not like the others.”

“Are you complaining about your flat tits again?” he teased, messing up your hair a little. You let your arm fall away from your eyes, pouting up at him. You flung your arm up, wincing again as it connected with his chest. You really had to find a way to show your disapproval towards him without physically hitting him… you were going to break a bone at this rate. “Oh, come on _____, I’m kidding.” He grumbled as you stood up, arms crossed as you stood in front of him. “I’m sure you’ve got tits there… somewhere…” your eye twitched as you glared at him, before turning to stomp away. You loved him like a brother, but he really did get on your nerves some days. He called something after you, but you weren’t listening, throwing your arm in the air, middle finger pointing back at him.

Standing in your room, you looked at yourself in the mirror, your face deadpan. It wasn’t that you hated your figure, it was more you were jealous. Jealous of the other girls that had boobs. The kind of boobs that had the boys paying special attention to them. You didn’t want a guy that was only interested in your looks, but having a guy interested in you in general would be nice. Turning away from the mirror, you moved to start packing your bags.

Morning came quickly. You’d spent the night in your room, ignoring everyone and everything. You didn’t want to talk to anyone, you just wanted to be alone while you could. Tucking your pillow into place on top of your bag, you nodded. You were ready for camp. Moving to open your door, a tick formed in your jaw. Outside your door stood Tetsu, his bag on one shoulder, a serious look on his face. “You planning on ignoring me all camp?”

“Maybe.” You mumbled, not looking at him. When he reached for your bag you didn’t fight him, simply falling back into old habits. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know…” he sighed, hoisting your bag over his other shoulder, walking with you towards the elevators. “You know I was just teasing… I didn’t mean to upset you that much.” He muttered, not looking at you.

“Doesn’t mean you get free shots.” You sighed, shaking your head. “Just… don’t do it again ok?”

“Deal.” He smiled softly at you, bumping you lightly as the elevator opened. “Just think, you’ve got all night to make a move on Kaminari.” He teased, winking at you.

Your cheeks flushed dark red, shaking your head at him. “Shut up…” he wasn’t wrong. Alone in the woods, with a combination of raging hormones and stupid ideas. Anything could happen.

 

 

 Kaminari stretched, looking at Kirishima. “Is that all of it?” They had been asked to pack the bus while the others finished the last of the planning. Kirishima nodded, grinning.

“Yeah bro, everything’s in.” He closed the side of the bus, a grin on his lips. “So, we can get going soon.”

“I dunno, I don’t think everyone’s here yet dude.” Kaminari laughed softly, scanning the group. Most of Class B had already joined them, though he hadn’t seen Tetsutetsu yet. Or her. His heart sank, they were running late… together? He tried to keep his mind from all the things that could have kept the other teens.

“Has anyone seen ____?” Kendo’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Or Tetsutetsu?” he kicked the ground in front of him. Everything was pointing to the two of them dating. He’d taken too long to ask her out, now he’d lost his chance.

“They’re probably making up on the way here!” Awase called from the front of the bus. Kaminari’s eye twitched a little, a pout forming on his lips. Did Awase just say ‘making out’?

His eyes lit up as an idea sparked in his mind. “Want me to run over and check?” he grinned, looking to Kendo. If they were making out, at least he’d get to see what she looked like in that moment… even if he wasn’t the one attached to her lips. His back was to the path between the dorms, waiting for someone to answer him.

“No need dude!” Kirishima laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Kaminari turned quickly, his grin disintagrating into a serious pout. Tetsutetsu held two bags, one over each shoulder while she walked next to him. Her arms were crossed, but she had a small smile on her face. He took a deep breath, taking in every detail of her. The way her slender frame moved when she walked. The gentle curve of her hips, the way her shorts showed off her gorgeous legs. She’d picked an outfit that accentuated her figure perfectly, only making her more attractive in his eyes. Kirishima jogged over to them, wrapping his arm around Tetsutetsu’s shoulder. “What took you so long Bro?”

“_____’s a grumpy bitch in the morning!” Tetsutetsu commented with a laugh, gaining a punch to the shoulder from the beautiful girl next to him. How could he say something so callous about his girlfriend? Kaminari didn’t understand it at all… if she were his girl he’d never treat her that way.

Soon she was standing next to him, a small smile on her lips. “Good morning Kaminari…” she started, only to be cut off by Tetsutetsu’s loud voice.

“Careful dude, she’s super moody lately! Bet she’s on her rag!” he was laughing, his tone teasing. Her face went bright red, dropping her eyes to the ground.

“Dude! Not cool!” Kaminari couldn’t stop himself before the words escaped him. He huffed a little as she darted off to join the girls inside the bus. “That’s not something you should be broadcasting around…”

“Uh…” Tetsutetsu exchanged a look with Kirishima. “Yeah… ok.” He shook his head, throwing their bags into the bus before making his way to join the others inside.

 

You found yourself seated comfortably between Jiro and Ashido, listening to a new playlist Jiro had made just for the trip. You couldn’t believe Tetsu would say something like that in front of Kaminari, you hung your head, sighing a little. Ashido poked your waist, a grin on her lips. You blinked at her a few times, moving your headphones so you could listen to her and the music. “What’s up?”

“You so gotta dish!” she was beaming at you, her eyes sparkling. “What’s going on between you and Tetsutetsu?!” she wrapped her arms around you excitedly, bouncing a little as she hugged you. “I heard a rumour you two are dating! ~”

You gasped, jerking back from her slightly. “EWW!” You shook your head quickly, waving your hands in front of your face. “No way! Not in a zillion year!”

Ashido blinked, obviously surprised by your reaction. Jiro moved so you weren’t leaning on her anymore. “Then why was he carrying your bags?

You groaned, not wanting to have to explain your weird friendship. You looked around, hoping someone was listening. Kendo smiled at you softly, stretching her arms above her head. “He’s practically _____’s brother.” She explained, leaning over the back of the chair. “They had a fight last night and he was trying to make it up to her.”

“Ohh!” Ashido and Jiro chimed together, smiling at you. You sighed, shaking your head a little.

“Yeah…” you huffed, crossing your arms. “He’s being an arsehole lately though… so he’s not doing a very good job of it.”

“Really?” Uraraka offered, smiling at you from next to Kendo. “Kaminari said when he saw you guys at the mall yesterday Tetsutetsu had his arm around you and everything…”

“Kaminari said that?” your cheeks flushed, biting the inside of your lip. Kaminari had spoken about you with his class? Wait… he thought you were dating Tetsu? Your heart sank, glancing around the bus until your eyes landed on him. He was talking animatedly with Sero, though you couldn’t hear what about. He turned suddenly, your eyes meeting. You flushed, looking away quickly.

Once you arrived at the campgrounds, everyone pitched in and helped with the tents. Three for the girls, three for the boys and two little ones between the two sections. The campgrounds were on the edge of a lake, meaning they could go swimming if they wanted to cool off. Once everything was set up, everyone separated off, having different plans for the afternoon. You sat on a picnic-bench, watching as the other girls chatted excitedly about their new bikinis. You weren’t really involved in the conversation, preoccupied with thoughts of Kaminari. You had to tell the blonde that you weren’t dating anyone, but you didn’t want to sound too forward.

 

Kaminari stretched, waiting for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima. The three of them had planned to go jogging, to scope out the area and find some firewood. He couldn’t help but feel angry when he thought of the way Tetsutetsu had spoken about her. What gave him the right? Just because they were dating?

“Oh Dude!” Kirishima gasped out suddenly, grinning as he and Tetsutetsu joined Kaminari. “A little birdie told me you and ____ are dating! Congrats man, it’s about time!”

“What?” Tetsutetsu broke into a fit of awkward laughter. He slapped Kirishima on the back, shaking his head quickly. “Gross man, who would wanna date her?” Kaminari frowned. Me! He stretched his arms, not really in the mood to go jogging anymore. “She’s like a sister dude, I wouldn’t go there.” Kaminari’s ears perked. Sister… she was like his sister? He followed them as they began jogging. “She’s got the hots for someone anyway… but she’s too shy and way to stubborn to do anything about it!” He laughed again.

“Oh yeah?” he could hear the grin in Kirishima’s voice. “Anyone I know?”

“Yeah man, he’s in your class.” Tetsutetsu commented as they followed the path into the woods.

“Why don’t you set something up for her then? Like ask everyone to help you get them together. You could be her cupid bro!”

“That’d be so weird…” Tetsutetsu’s voice sounded off, like he was hiding something. Kaminari grinned as he ran with them, not caring anymore. She was single, and she had the hots for someone. Could he be so lucky?

The sun was low int the sky by the time the trio returned to camp. They were all carrying as much wood as they could carry, even though some of the logs were oversized it would be easy enough to break up with the help of the quirks in the two classes. Kaminari spotted her, sitting near the edge of the lake, she wore a sleeveless jacket and the same shorts she’d worn that morning, her face sad. He followed her line of sight, raising an eyebrow as he saw the other girls frolicking in the water, laughing, and splashing at each other, all wearing bikinis. Why did she look so sad while watching her friends play in the water?

He dropped his pile of wood, moving towards her. He sat a near her, offering a gentle smile. “What’s up? You look bummed.”

 

You blinked, turning to look at him as he spoke. He was smiling at you, his eyes bright and inviting. “Oh… its nothing.” You smiled weakly, looking back to the water. How could you tell him you were jealous? That was such a childish thing to complain about. “I just…”

“Can you not swim?” he offered, tilting his head cutely. Your heart pounded in your chest. You shook your head slowly, turning your head to point to the left. He followed your finger, sighing softly when he spotted what you’d pointed out. Mineta was hidden in a bush not too far from you, in typical perverted fashion, ogling the girls. “Is he bothering you?” Kaminari’s voice sounded different. You turned to look back at him, a blush on your cheeks. He looked angry.

“N-no… well… not really.” You sighed, hanging your head. “I heard him earlier… when I was in there with them…” you weren’t lying. You had heard him commenting on how sexy your friends had been… along with his comment on your flat chest. “He was drooling about all of them… except me…” you pouted a little. “I know it’s not something I should be upset about… not having the attention of a pervert…” you couldn’t look at him anymore, hanging your head in shame. “Still hurt though…”

“He-“ Kaminari started, only to be cut off by Kirishima’s excited voice.

“Hey ______! We could use your help!” he stood a little way behind you, waving and grinning at you. You sighed, standing up slowly. Even if it was awkward, you didn’t really want to leave your conversation with Kaminari, but duty called.

“Oh yeah?” you walked up to him, raising an eyebrow at him. “What exactly do you need help with?”

“Tetsu said you know how to set up a fire properly.” Kirishima pointed to the logs they’d collected. Tetsu stood next to the pile, splitting logs with his hands while his quirk was active, sweat glistening on his shirtless torso. You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms as you walked closer to the pile. You’d camped a lot as a little girl, your step-dad having made sure you knew how to survive in case you got lost in the woods somewhere.

“Yeah… I can.” You commented slowly, looking at the firepit. It was big enough that you wouldn’t have to worry about it going out over night if it got too cold. Stretching your arms above your head, you slowly removed the jacket you’d been wearing, revealing your bikini. The black material hugged your chest, cut low at the front with crisscrossing straps creating a diamond pattern between your breasts, your toned stomach fully exposed.

You had removed your jacket, so it was easier to move, collecting a few longer logs to begin, before you built the perfect starter for the fire. You stood there, a little dirty from the work, hands on your hips as you looked over your shoulder at the boys. Kirishima stood there staring, his mouth agape as if someone had just told him a huge secret. Tetsu had his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips as he watched, having finished splitting the wood. Next to them stood Bakugo, an irritated look on his face as he waited for you to finish. You raised an eyebrow at them, arms crossed as you turned back to them. “You just gonna stand there like idiots or are you gonna light the fire?” you walked past them, glancing around the area. You spotted Kaminari standing a little to the right, his eyes wide. You blushed, pulling your jacket back on, before rushing to the tent you were sharing with a few of the other girls.

 

Kaminari stared after her, his cheeks flushed. She looked amazing in that bikini. He moved towards the fire as Bakugo lit it, a stupid smile on his face. How could Mineta say anything bad about how she looked in that? Was he blind? He sat on the ground, watching the fire as it roared to life. “Dude… did you see that?” Kirishima flopped down next to him. “_____’s a best! Just look at how well that fire went up!”

“Yeah… she’s amazing…” Kaminari mumbled, sighing a little as he leant on his knees. She really was amazing, there was no way she’d ever agree to go out with him. “I wonder who she’s got a thing for…” his eyes moved to Tetsutetsu, an almost evil glint in his eye. “I bet your buddy Tetsutetsu knows.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna tell us dude, he’s keeping that to himself.” Kirishima commented, leaning back on his arms. They sat there in silence for a while, the fire crackling pleasantly in front of them. “You like her… don’t you?” Kirishima finally broke the silence.

Kaminari went bright red, waving his hands in front of his face. “W-what? No way Dude!” Kirishima smirked at him, laughing a little.

“Its fine Dude, you don’t have to be all weird about it.” He laughed, laying back fully. The sky was beginning to change, the last colour of the day disappearing below the horizon. “That why you’ve never asked her out?”

“I dunno man… I just keep thinking that she wouldn’t wanna go out with me…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve got no trouble getting rejected by other girls… but thinking about her rejecting me hurts… so I haven’t tried.”

“What if she doesn’t reject you?” the redhead offered gently. Kaminari rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Whatever man,” as he moved to walk away, he could hear Iida calling for everyone to gather. It was time to cook dinner.

 

Once you’d finished cleaning up after dinner, you all sat around the fire. Ashido stood up suddenly, a bright grin on her face. “Ok! Since we’ve all eaten now the real fun can begin!” she held up an empty water bottle, looking around the group slowly. The mischievous grin on her face sparkled in the firelight. “We’ve locked Mineta up, so we’re safe!”

“What are you talking about Mina?” Kaminari called from his place on the other side of the fire. You glanced over at him, smiling softly. He looked good in the firelight.

“We’re gonna play spin the bottle! ~” she cooed, jumping down from her seat. You felt your cheeks flush at the prospect, swallowing awkwardly. “We’re teenagers, right?” she grinned, winking at Kirishima. “Besides, its just a game… it doesn’t mean anything.”

“What are the rules exactly?” Iida asked, sitting stiffly between Midoriya and Uraraka. Of course, Class A’s rep would ask for rules.

“We all sit in a circle and the girls take turns spinning the bottle.” Kirishima offered, moving with Ashido towards the empty table near the fire.

“Whoever the bottle lid lands on is the lucky guy that the spinner gets to kiss.” Ashido commented with a grin, practically bouncing as she walked. “If the spinner happens to land on a girl and would rather kiss them than one of the boys that’s fine too.” She added quickly. “If not, you move onto the boy to the right.”

“We should sit so its boy next to girl, just to make it fair.” Kendo commented, smiling as she took her place in the circle. Everyone circled up, sitting next to someone of the opposite gender where possible, though because there were only fourteen females in the group, compared to twenty-six males, not including Mineta, it didn’t work out perfectly. You sat between Tetsu and Kirishima, opposite Kaminari and Uraraka. You weren’t sure about this. It wasn’t like you hadn’t kissed someone before, but it was an awkward game to play when you weren’t drinking. Jiro flicked on her speaker, smiling at the group as she started playing some music to liven the evening up.

Slowly everyone took their turns. As it came to yours, you felt your hands shaking. Standing up slowly, you leant over the table to spin the bottle. As it whirled around the table, you felt your heart jump into your throat. Who would it land on? When Usui had landed on Kirishima everyone had just let her kiss his cheek. Would they let you do that too? Deep in your heart you prayed it would land on Kaminari, but you didn’t hold your breath. As the bottle continued to spin, you began to lose hope, lowering yourself back into your place. Had you spun it too hard? You bit the inside of your lip as it slowed. It crept past Iida, wiggled its way past Uraraka and froze in place, pointing to Kaminari.

Your heart was in your throat again, standing again slowly. No one spoke as you moved around the circle towards Kaminari, while he sat there frozen in place. His eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly. You felt like the world was in slow motion, finally making it to him. He stood slowly, turning to you. “Uh… you don’t have to… if you don’t wanna… you can just like… do what Tsu did with Kirishima…” he mumbled out, the music almost drowning him out.

“I-its fine…” you stuttered out, reaching for his hands slowly. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. That tingle was back, the second his skin touched yours. You opened your eyes slowly, looking up into his gorgeous golden orbs. You couldn’t move, your heart pounding so hard you were sure that he could hear it.

“Come on already!” Bakugo snapped from his seat. Your head snapped in his direction, shocked by his outburst. His foot was on the table, anger written all over his face. “Hurry the fuck up so we can finish this stupid fucking game!”

“Dude chill!” Kirishima snapped at him.

Kaminari’s fingers laced with yours slowly, drawing your attention back to him. You licked your lips slowly, nerves taking you again. He freed his right hand, moving slowly to cup your cheek. Your breath sped up, eyes darting around his face as he leant closer, his eyes closing slowly. The instant his lips brushed against yours you felt a spark, your every cell on jolting with electricity. Your eyes fluttered closed as your free hand found his chest, gripping his shirt lightly as your lips moved together slowly. He removed his other hand from yours, curling it around your waist slowly.

You had both hands on his chest now, lips dancing together in the perfect rhythm. Everything around you seemed to disappear, the world melting away… leaving just you and the gorgeous man in front of you. The kiss broke slowly, though you didn’t move away, still only millimetres apart, your noses brushing together slightly.

 

“Wow…” Kaminari breathed, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone gently. Kissing her had been an otherworldly experience… as if his quirk had been amplified. He felt giddy, the world swaying around him. She didn’t move away from him, hands resting on his chest as he held her close. His body throbbed for more, he wanted her to touch every inch of him, to feel that wonderful tingle on every part of his being. He winced as his thoughts were broken, a sound bringing him back to reality. He blinked a few times, moving his head back just enough to see everyone staring at them. He blushed darkly, his hand dropping from her cheek. She shifted slightly, her hands dropping from his chest as she moved.

Almost the entire two classes sat there grinning at them, the only face not lit up being Tetsutetsu’s. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he’d just made an enemy. She moved, taking a few steps away from him. “U-uhm… its Uraraka’s turn now right?” she blurted out, looking around awkwardly. He didn’t want her to go back to her seat… he wanted her to stay with him… by his side.

“Sure is!” Ashido chimed with a grin. “Then that’s it!”

Kaminari couldn’t concentrate as he took his place again. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The lingering feeling of her lips on his clouding his mind.

He stayed where he was, his mind lost in the memory of their kiss. Even after the game was over, staring at the place she’d been sitting. He jerked as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up slowly, blinking a few times as he spotted Ashido smiling down at him. “Guess you got what you wanted huh?” she teased, poking his cheeks.

“What are you talking about?” he frowned at her a little, looking away.

“Oh, come on dude, you’ve been pining after _____ for ages,” she winked at him, pointing over her shoulder at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who were back over at the fire. “We set it up… so don’t mess up ok?”

“Mina…” he stood, hugging her tightly. “You’re the best.”

 

Hidden away just outside the reach of the firelight, you sat quietly, shivering a little at the lingering feeling in your body. Had his quirk somehow activated when you kissed? Was that why you felt like you were shocked? It wasn’t a bad feeling, rather, it felt like you’d been recharged… was that what it felt like when you used your quirk on others? Honestly, you and Kaminari would be perfect together. Electrification and Recharge. A match made in heaven.

You sighed heavily, leaning back on the tree you had hidden behind. He was so deeply engraved into your mind you didn’t know if you could handle it. It was a like a dream, kissing the boy you’d been crushing on for so long. You shook your head, closing your eyes. You could almost hear him calling your name. “_____?” Wait… he was calling your name.

Poking your head out from behind the tree, you spotted him, carrying his jacket, looking around for you. You swallowed hard, heart pounding hard. “I’m over here…” you called softly, not really wanting everyone to know where you were hiding. He grinned brightly as he spotted you, jogging over to join you behind the tree-line. “What’s up?” you breathed softly, still only wearing your shorts and sleeveless jacket.

“I thought you might be cold…” he spoke slowly, smiling at you. He draped his jacket around your shoulders slowly, before moving to simply sit next to you. You hoped that he was doing this because he genuinely wanted to be close to you, but something in the back of your mind wouldn’t let you believe it.

“You… don’t have to be extra nice to me now… just because we kissed…” you mumbled, snuggling into his jacket, hugging your knees to your chest. “It was just a game after all.”

“What?” he shifted, looking down at you. Your heart fluttered as you watched his gorgeous golden eyes, butterflies exploding in your stomach. “I’m not being extra nice…” he moved, timidly slipping his arm around your shoulders. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you flirt with everyone… but you’ve never asked me out before…” you mumbled slowly, leaning into him. “I just figured you weren’t into me…”

“Why?” he didn’t move, fingers gently drawing patterns on your arm.

“Because I don’t look like the other girls… like Mineta said earlier… ‘wow she really has a flat chest’.” Your insecurities flooded out before you could stop them.

“Who cares? Its not all about looks you know.” He reached across with his other hand, cupping your cheek, forcing you to look up at him. “But personally, I think you look perfect the way you are.” His eyes sparkled as he spoke, a smile on his lips. “So, what if you don’t have big tits? You’ve got the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen… and when you smile it lights up the whole area.” He leant closer, his lips dangerously close to yours. “Your hips curve just right… and your legs… gah… I would die for those legs.” Your noses brushed together gently, his eyes still staring into you. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…” his lips finally connected with yours, your heart skipping a beat. He thought you were beautiful?

Your arms slowly snaked around his neck, pulling him closer at the feeling of your cells exploding and vibrating with the sudden contact. As your lips danced together, his hands moved to your hips. He shifted, pulling you into his lap, causing you to gasp. He took his chance, his tongue darting into your mouth. Your eyes rolled a little, a moan escaping you as your tongue fought against his. You had never felt anything so exhilarating in your life, the feeling of his lips and tongue, his hands squeezing at your hips as your legs wrapped around his waist. Lack of air forced the kiss to break, the two of you breathing heavily.

You could feel your heart in your throat, a small smile on your lips as you took in the sight of him. He had a dopey grin on his lips, resting his forehead against yours as his breathing began to slow. “You really think I’m beautiful?” you whispered, playing with his hair lightly. He nodded slowly, pecking your lips gently.

“The most beautiful woman in the world.” He breathed, kissing at your jawline gently. “One I’d delight in calling mine.” Was that his way of asking you out? Your cheeks flushed as you shifted your hips. Something poked at the back of your thigh, a small gasp escaping your lips. He groaned a little, nipping at your neck lightly. “Don’t wiggle around… please… its hard enough to control myself without you rubbing at my dick…” you blushed darker, hiding your face against his neck, effectively breaking his contact on your own.

“Is this real?” you mumbled, your nose brushing against his neck as you moved. One of his hands crawled up your back to stroke your hair, the other staying firmly in place.

“Yeah… I think so…” he mumbled slowly. You could hear the smile in his voice.

You didn’t move for hours, simply sitting in each other’s arms, stealing the occasional kiss. The moon hung low in the sky when you finally found the strength to pull away. You needed sleep. You could no longer hear the soft chatter of your friends, meaning that they had all made their way to bed. Reluctantly, you forced yourself from Kaminari’s lap, leaning against his side when he joined you. “You never gave me a real answer…” He whispered, leading you back towards your tent slowly. You thought for a moment, a small smile playing on your lips.

“That’s because I haven’t decided.” You teased, pausing once you arrived at your tent. You moved in front of him, getting up on your toes as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed your lips to his softly. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” You giggled, pulling away from him slowly. Knowing he liked you… wanted you to be his… and truly wanted to be with you gave you confidence, the confidence to tease him. He laughed awkwardly, shaking his head as you bent down to back into the tent. “Goodnight…” you didn’t miss the unmistakable sound of rustling and gentle moaning coming from the two smaller tents between the boys’ area and your own. So that’s why the girls wanted the extra tents. Your cheeks flushed as you backed deeper into the tent, hoping he wasn’t getting ideas. You liked him… wanted to be with him… but you didn’t want to move too fast.

“Night…” he whispered, waving as you closed the door to the tent.

 

Kaminari flopped down on his air mattress, grinning to himself in the darkness of the tent. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shifting quickly, he stripped his shirt and pants off, crawling under his blanket so he could check his message. He bit his lip as her name flashed on his screen. Opening the message slowly, he found a picture of her, wearing his jacket still, though her bikini top had disappeared. He couldn’t really see anything too adult, but he knew what it meant. _Yes._ Was all the message read, his heart pounding wildly as he stared at the image on his screen.

He couldn’t sleep, thoughts of her occupying his mind. He couldn’t do anything about the raging erection that had formed in his boxers, not with everyone sleeping so close. He groaned, burying his head under his pillow. He couldn’t wait to see her again, to hold her and let the world know that she was his. Throughout the night he only managed a few small hours of sleep. He wondered if she had the same problem, though he hoped that she wouldn’t be the kind of girl that was cranky when she hadn’t slept enough. He crawled out of his bed, looking around the tent, not surprised that everyone else had already left. He found a letter sitting next to his bed, Kirishima’s handwriting obvious on the stark white paper. _Heard you come in late dude, hope you didn’t do anything stupid. We’re going for a hike with the girls after breakfast, if you aren’t up by then that’s where we are._ He groaned, scratching at his hair as he found some fresh clothes in his bag.

As he left the tent he spotted a small group still standing near the fire. She was in the middle of the group, Kirishima, Ashido, Tetsutetsu, Sero and Mineta surrounding her. His heart pounded as he watched them, soon close enough to hear them speaking.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Tetsutetsu spoke angrily, arms crossed. “You obviously did something stupid, look at your neck!” Anger twitched in him as he heard the other male yelling at her, but he didn’t say anything. He was her friend, so surely, he had a good reason. Every fibre in his body screamed that the silver-haired boy was mad simply because he liked her as well, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He hadn’t missed the looks the other male gave her when she wasn’t looking, they almost mirrored his own looks.

“I swear Tetsu, I didn’t do anything.” She complained, a pout firmly on her lips. “We sat and talked for hours… that’s pretty much it.”

“I dunno _____, you have got a pretty little hickey there.” Ashido commented, a smile on her lips. “You can tell us if you guys did something, honestly.”

“I wouldn’t tell her anything if I were you ____, she’s a gossip.” Kirishima laughed, messing up her hair lightly.

“Come on _____, I want the juicy details!” Mineta complained, practically drooling as he circled her. Kaminari felt his eye twitch as he rushed closer, putting himself between her and his drooling friend. “Kaminari! Come on Dude, give me details!”

“Get lost you little perv, if she doesn’t wanna tell you she doesn’t have to.” He defended her, arms crossed as he shot a glare at the smaller male. “Come on guys, details on things like that aren’t for public places.”

“Aww Kaminari you’re not fun!” Ashido complained, pouting.

“What the hell did you do to her neck.” Tetsutetsu grunted at him, his eye twitching. Kaminari wasn’t sure what the taller male meant, until he looked at her closely. Hidden away on her neck, just below her jawline sat a dark mark. He blushed, trying not to show too much embarrassment.

“I didn’t do it on purpose…” he admitted, stiffening as he felt her hand in his. “It just… happened…” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He had to change the subject, get them to leave her be. “Aren’t we supposed to be hiking with the others?”

“We decided to stay back and back up camp, so we could get going as soon as they returned.” Sero stated, smiling widely at him. “Wanna help out?”

“Sure, no harm in lending a hand.” Kaminari shrugged, looking down at her slowly. “What are you going to do?”

“I… think I need to talk to Tetsu… sorry Kaminari.” She squeezed his hand lightly, before releasing it. He watched her jog after Tetsutetsu, who had stomped off during his speech. He let out a soft sigh, moving to help the others pack down the campsite.

 

When you finally caught up with Tetsutetsu he stood in front of a tree, a large broken section in front of his extended fist. You frowned a little, crossing your arms. “What the hell Tetsu? What’s going on with you!”

“You don’t get it do you?” he sighed, turning back to you, his face a mix of anger and sadness. “I tried so hard… you know? Just to have you as a friend… but that doesn’t mean I…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I have feelings for you ____.”

You blinked, your world exploding around you. What the hell was he saying? He had feelings for you… like… romantic feelings? “Tetsu… you know we’re just friends… you’re like a brother to me… anything else would be weird.”

“I know… that’s why I didn’t say anything.” He sighed, shaking his head a little, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I had to get it off my chest before you went off and started dating him… not that I think it’ll do anything… I just… thought you should know.” You were confused. Why would he do this to you? “I… might not be normal around you for a little while… but I’ll try to be happy for you ok?”

“Tetsu…” you sighed, hanging your head. How had this happened? How had you not seen it? He never acted like he liked you in the past, why bring it up now? “Thankyou for telling me… I know it’s not what you want to hear… but I’m glad you’re trying to be happy for me… I really like him… so I… I’m going to be his girlfriend.” He was the first person you had wanted to tell, but not like this. “He asked me last night… and I accepted.”

“I figured.” Tetsu forced a grin, messing up your hair lightly. “Just… don’t go getting pregnant or something stupid like that.”

You laughed, shaking your head quickly. “Woah slow up dude, we haven’t even slept together. I wanna take it slow… you know? I’m not the kinda girl to do that straight away.” He hugged you gently, clearing his throat as he released you. You could sense the change in your friendship, but you hoped it would be for the better.

When you arrived back at the campgrounds, you found Kaminari cleaning up the last of the tents, everyone’s belongings already packed back into the bus. You poked his side, smiling at him lightly. “Hey.”

“Hey…” he smiled at you slowly, wrapping his arm around your side gently. It felt so right in his arms, safe and warm, the way it should. “Everything ok?” Concern was written all over his face. You nodded slowly, not sure what to tell him.

“Yeah, Tetsu’s just hormonal.” You joked, using his own joke back at him. You decided at once it wasn’t worth telling him about Tetsu’s feelings, it wouldn’t be right to expose that. “Looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty well cleaned up… just gotta wait for the others now.” He yawned slightly as he scanned the area. Hadn’t he slept well? You couldn’t help but smile. You hadn’t been able to sleep either, too energetic from your night. You tried your best to stifle a yawn, blushing as he chuckled lightly. “You wanna sneak onto the bus for a nap? I brought my switch with me… if you wanna play for a while.”

“Sounds good.” You mumbled softly, nuzzling against his arm as he lead you into the bus.

 

You couldn’t remember the rest of your friends getting on the bus, opening your eyes slowly as the bus jerked to a sudden stop. You groaned, finding yourself in Kaminari’s lap, snuggled against his shoulder. You looked around the bus, everyone chattering and getting ready to leave. You blinked a few times, shaking Kaminari gently. “Hey… I… I think we’re home?” You weren’t sure, trying to get your eyes to focus. His eyes opened slowly, a goofy smile forming on his lips as he focused on you.

“Oh? Guess we passed out huh?” he laughed softly, shifting under you a little. You joined his laughter softly, moving to lift yourself from his lap. His arms clamped around your waist, stopping your movements. You blinked, looking back at him slowly. He shifted quickly, pressing his lips to yours quickly. “Meet me later?” he whispered against your lips. You blushed darkly, nodding slowly. You planned to use ever free moment you had spending time with him. You kissed him again, before forcing yourself to climb out of his lap. He waved slowly, watching as you exited the bus.

You collected your things, taking them up to your room quickly, having discovered the bus stopped at the Class B dorms to make your trip quicker. As you reached your room, you moved to the window quickly, watching as the bus drove away. Dropping your bag on the floor, you flopped back on your bed, sighing happily. What an amazing summer this was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T  
> I'm so sorry Tetsu! I still love you!  
> I feel so guilty having Tetsu with feelings for Reader-san in this fic too, but it sorta just happened haha, dont hate me!


	33. Playing spin the bottle rarely ends in happiness... but for us... I think it might {Kaminari Email Request NSFW Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer is rolling on... but things are starting to feel a little weird between your boyfriend and your best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK it took me a little longer to finish than I meant it to... I kept getting distracted on Zerochan looking for inspiration haha
> 
> Part 2 of the request from Kitty Brothers!

The next few weeks passed quickly. You found yourself in Kaminari’s room more often than your own dorm, either playing video games or watching movies. The initial awkwardness with Tetsu slowly disappeared and things seemed to be back to normal, the silver-haired boy even joining you for movie night a few times. Kaminari had gone to see his family for a few days, leaving you with no plans in the dorms.

It was a gorgeous day outside, your eyes scanning the area as you forced yourself out of bed. Dragging your brush through your hair you looked at yourself in the mirror. Mornings really weren’t your thing. As you sat there, your door flew open two bright smiles illuminating your room. “Good morning ______!” Kirishima called, walking in like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“You ready yet?” Tetsu chimed in, flopping on your bed as he looked at you. Your lips pursed as you turned to look at them. You were wearing one of Kaminari’s t-shirts, only a pair of panties under it. Tetsu cleared his throat, avoiding your eyes. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Do I look ready?” you huffed at them, crossing your legs. How were they so energetic in the mornings? “Why do we have to leave so early anyway?”

“To get the most out of our beach day!” Kirishima yelled, jumping up from your bed, punching the air triumphantly.

“I still can’t believe they’re letting us go to the beach…” your homeroom teachers had been taking it in turns to watch over the two classes, every second week landing to Class A’s overly tired teacher. You and Kirishima had bugged him until he agreed to let a small group from the class go to the beach every day for the week. Your group drew the lucky card for the day, meaning Kirishima, Tetsu, Bakugo, Ashido and yourself were free to spend the whole day at the beach.

“I know right?” Tetsu grinned, joining Kirishima in his pose. “Hurry up and get changed! Bakugo and Ashido are already outside waiting for us!”

“Bakugo’s actually coming?” you were a little surprised, the hothead rarely seemed that interested in joining in on group activities that weren’t mandatory.

A tiny blush formed on Kirishima’s cheeks, his hand dropping to rub the back of his head. “Yeah well… I asked him to come… so he is.” A smile formed on your lips, standing up from your chair. Did your redheaded friend have a little crush on the angry ashy-haired teen? You patted his shoulder, before pointing to the door.

“If you want me to hurry up you’ve gotta get out so I can change.” You teased, pushing them towards the door. They chuckled, leaving you alone in your room.

Scooping up your phone, you sighed. Kaminari wasn’t awake yet, as far as you could tell, as you hadn’t received a good morning message yet. Snapping a quick photo, you sent him his regular good morning message, before moving to get changed. You pulled a dark grey tank-top over your bikini, combining it with a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Throwing a beach towel and a change of clothes into your backpack, you pulled your favourite sunglasses on before leaving to join your friends.

Downstairs, you spotted Ashido bouncing excitedly next to Bakugo. She wore a short purple dress and sandals, something you were getting used to seeing her in. Purple really suited the bubbly pink teen. You waved, walking a little ahead of Kirishima and Tetsu. “Morning Ashido.” You were greeted by a tight hug. “You’re excited this morning.”

“That’s because we’re going to the beach!” she cooed, arm still around your shoulders as she began to lead you towards the exit to the grounds. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I guess.” You admitted, a sad smile forming on your lips. “It’d be more exciting if Kaminari were coming too.”

She shook her head, squeezing your shoulders lightly. “Don’t be like that! At least you have us here! And Kaminari will be back soon!” You laughed lightly, she was trying so hard to keep things happy. You looked over your shoulder at the three men as they followed behind you, at least you knew no one would mess with you while you had such impressive looking bodyguards.

 

Kaminari grumbled, wiping away the condensation on his mirror. Kirishima and Ashido had messed him to let him know it was their turn to go to the beach, suggesting that he come surprise his girlfriend. He stood in his bathroom at his parents’ house, awake more than two hours earlier than he felt he should be. It had been three days, three excruciatingly long days, since he’d held her in his arms, or felt the glorious tingle as their skin touched. He poked his tongue out, examining the small silver studs that now graced his tongue. On a whim he’d decided to get it pierced while he was on his way to his parents’ house, the piercing artist having a healing quirk meaning that he didn’t have to wait the three months between getting it pierced and changing them to a shorter bar. He remembered exactly what had driven him to the decision to alter his body, the memory of her excited smile as she flicked through the magazine fresh in his mind.

_Kaminari sat on her bed, watching as she flicked through a magazine while she rested on his lap. He noted the way she wiggled and almost gasped as she passed pictures of celebrities she truly liked, almost all of which, had a piercing in one place or another. His fingers fiddled with her hair as she flicked to the next page. He suddenly felt very inadequate, the men she was looking at in those magazines were ten times more attractive than him. He had to do something to up his game._

Drawing his tongue back into his mouth, he ran the brush through his hair, styling it carefully, before exiting the bathroom with only his towel wrapped around his hips. Throwing on a pair of boardshorts and a button up shirt, he looked around the room. What else did he need? He pulled a few bracelets into place on his right wrist, adding a chain to his neck. He stretched, yawning as he scooped his phone and charger from the bed. It was time.

It was nearly noon when he arrived at the beach, looking around at the small groups of people chatting and walking around the area. He cocked his hips slightly, his hand resting there as he scanned the area for his friends. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing, he couldn’t see them anywhere close by, meaning he had to keep searching. He walked slowly, hands in his pockets as he searched the area, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

“YES! I WIN!” ah, there they were. He turned towards the sound, spotting the owner of that all too familiar voice. Kirishima stood in a victory pose, grinning down at Tetsutetsu, both shirtless and glistening with sweat and seawater. Next to them, Bakugo stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, he didn’t look amused. His eyes lit up as he spotted her standing a little way behind them, laughing with Ashido as the boys made spectacles of themselves. “YOU OWE ME LUNCH TETSU!” Kirishima yelled, slamming his hand down on Tetsutetsu’s shoulder.

Kaminari moved around them slowly, sticking with small groups of people so none of them spotted him. Soon he was behind her, biting his lip as he pulled his hands from his pockets. How could she look so good in such a simple outfit? Her bikini hugged her hips just right, showing off her toned body to the world. In that moment he wished they weren’t at the beach, the thought of anyone else watching her as she enjoyed herself with so little clothing on bringing a thick jealousy to his chest. He hovered his hands over her sunglasses, making sure not to physically touch them. “Guess who?”

 

You stiffened as something covered your eyes. Preparing yourself to attack whoever was trying to sneak up on you, you clenched your fists, only to freeze as you heard his voice. You spun quickly, staring up at him.  
“Kaminari?!” you gasped, throwing yourself into his arms. He chuckled softly, hands naturally slipping under your thighs to support you as you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. Everything around you seemed to sparkle and glow as happiness washed over you, pressing your lips to his quickly. A soft groan left the both of you, that glorious spark washing over you as you kissed. You broke the kiss slowly, arms still wrapped around his neck tightly. “I didn’t think you were coming back until the weekend…” you practically whispered the words, noses brushing together lightly.

“A week was too long…” he breathed, pressing his lips to yours again. How had you fallen so quickly for the dorky blonde? He squeezed your thighs gently, silently asking you to loosen your hold. Reluctantly you released your legs from his waist, letting them drop back to the ground. You could hear Ashido squealing behind you about how cute she found the scene, a blush forming on your cheeks. “So, I came to surprise you.”

“How did you even know I was going to be here?” Your arms dropped from his neck, smiling warmly as his hand found yours, lacing your fingers together. “No one was supposed to know… just in case… you know… last year.”

“Blame Kirishima.” He chuckled, shaking his head as you flicked your head to look at the redhead. He stood awkwardly behind Ashido, rubbing the back of his head as Tetsutetsu and Bakugo turned to walk away. You lowered your eyes slowly, your smile faltering a little as your friend slipped into the crowd. He was all right hanging out with you and Kaminari, if you didn’t get too affectionate in front of him, seeing the two of you kiss like that must have upset him. “How did you manage to convince Bakugo to come?” Kaminari offered, the four of you starting to follow your friends.

Your heart fluttered as your boyfriend chatted with your friend, just hearing his voice enough to brighten your day. In the two weeks since you began dating, you had fallen hard and fast for the electricity user, though you hadn’t found the right time to tell him yet. You didn’t want to scare him off with a declaration of love so soon in your relationship.

When you finally caught up with Bakugo and Tetsu they were standing in line at a food stand. Tetsu’s face mirrored the irritation on Bakugo’s, concern building in your chest. Had the three days you’d spent with him undone all the progress you’d made since you started dating Kaminari? You picked up a small shell from the ground, throwing it at his head. It bounced off his hair, successfully gaining an angry look from the silver-haired boy. “You look like you sucked a lemon.” You stated plainly, frustrated with your friend.

“Yeah… well…” he started, shaking his head. He smiled tightly at you, taking a deep breath. “I know.” You had agreed with him to point out when he was being too big of a jerk about your relationship, ensuring to remind him that he agreed to be happy for you. “Oi, Kirishima… what do you want to eat.” He called, looking to your redheaded friend.

You joined the line with Kaminari, leaning on his shoulder a little as you read over the menu. You weren’t hungry, but it was now or never.

Hours passed lazily by. You spent most of it lazing on the sand in your boyfriend’s arms, only venturing into the water when the boys decided to play volleyball together. Kirishima and Bakugo vs Kaminari and Tetsu. You floated with Ashido in the water, biting you lip as you watched the four shirtless teens go all out in a battle for dominance.

“They’re so competitive…” Ashido laughed, as Kirishima slammed the ball down to win another point. She looked to you slowly, poking your hip slowly. “You’re enjoying this a little too much.” She teased.

“Shh, this is the first time in ages they’ve gotten along so well.” You commented, watching as Tetsu set the ball perfectly for Kaminari. There was only one point between the teams. You clenched your teeth, hoping desperately for the win, a fleeting thought filling your mind. If they won, maybe they’d be closer friends.

Soon, they were ahead by one point, the game being the first to hit fifteen. You made your way out of the water, biting the inside of your lip as you watched the continuous rally between the teens. Bakugo was getting angry, beginning to use his quirk to slam the ball over the net. A pout formed on your lips, looking between Kaminari and Tetsu. What would they do? You vaguely noticed Ashido skip to the end of the court, behind Kaminari and Tetsu. Kaminari set the ball as Tetsu launched himself into the air. “HEY Kirishima, Bakugo!” Ashido called suddenly from the other end of the court. Both boys looked to her, her voice drawing your attention too. Your eyes widened as she tugged her bikini up, flashing the entire beach. Kirishima’s mouth dropped open, arms hanging limply at his sides as Bakugo let loose with a string of obscenities, his eye twitching as he yelled at her. Neither of them noticed Tetsu land the ball perfectly between them.

Ashido dropped her top back into position, grinning at them, her tongue out slightly. “Oh dear, looks like Team TetsuKami wins!” she giggled, skipping towards her towel. Kirishima dropped to his knees, mouth still agape as Bakugo stomped after her, explosions popping on his hand as he screamed at her.

You were torn between chastising your friend and thanking her. If she hadn’t distracted them, you were positive they would have come back and beaten Kaminari and Tetsu, but at the same time… the way she distracted them wasn’t entirely appropriate. Tetsu and Kaminari slapped their hands together in a victorious high-five, both grinning brightly. A smile broke onto your face, running over to them.

They were standing so close together, it was perfect. You jumped, landing with an arm around both their necks, hugging them tightly. “That was amazing!” you cooed, grinning brightly as they both hugged you with one arm. A shiver ran through your body, your mind spinning as you stood there. Why did it feel so… right… to have them both holding you like that?

 

Kaminari grinned, releasing her carefully. There was something strange about the smile on his girlfriend’s face, but he didn’t push it, too energised from their win. He had no idea what Ashido had done to distract his friends, but whatever it was he needed to thank her. “I didn’t know you were so good at volleyball!” he exclaimed, clasping Tetsutetsu’s shoulder gratefully. “If it weren’t for you there’s no way I would’ve been on the winning team against them!” he grinned.

“You too, I doubt I could’ve beaten them both without your quick moves there.” Tetsutetsu chuckled, moving to shake his hand. It was the first time since he started dating her that Tetsutetsu had honestly complimented him. Yes, they hung out together, but it wasn’t really by choice. Tetsutetsu would come along because she invited him, and he wanted to spend time with her. Kaminari chuckled, turning to look at his other friends, Kirishima finally having snapped back to his senses, holding Bakugo back from attacking the laughing Ashido. “Though honestly I think Pinky helped a fair bit.”

“I’m just glad she felt like helping you guys and not them.” She mumbled, a blush on her cheeks. Kaminari raised an eyebrow, about to ask what Ashido had done, but the look he gained from his girlfriend stopped him. He knew better than to press her when she had that look on her face. “Let’s get packed up… Aizawa won’t be happy if we get back too late.” She spoke quickly, turning to rush over to their things. Kaminari shook his head slowly, chuckling, she could be so cute when she wanted to change the subject. He’d noticed that whenever she felt uncomfortable with something she would do her best to change the subject, which never really bothered him, he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable.

When they reached the small wall separating the beach and the stalls, he squatted down to collect his belongings. The girls informed them that they needed to get changed out of their wet suits, leaving them alone on the beach. Kirishima and Bakugo stood a little to one side, Kirishima speaking softly to the ash-blonde. “Come on, they won… that means we’ve gotta go get the snacks.”

“They cheated.” Bakugo muttered, irritation obvious on his face.

“It doesn’t matter, it was fun either way.” Kirishima laughed, tugging his arm lightly. “I’ll pay, its fine.”

“Whatever.” Bakugo grunted as he followed the redhead.

Kaminari swallowed, completely alone with Tetsutetsu now. The silver-haired teen stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the railing at the edge of the beach. Kaminari had no idea what to say to him. It had to feel like he was stealing the other teen’s friend. That had to be why he was so grumpy with him all the time. Tetsutetsu sighed, his face softening a little as he looked to the blonde.

“So… you get that done for her?” his voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want anyone hearing them.

“Huh?” Kaminari was taken aback by the comment, not sure how to reply. Tetsutetsu laughed softly, poking his tongue out slowly. Kaminari blushed darkly, laughing awkwardly. He thought he’d done well at hiding the little silver balls, not wanting to show them off too much before he had a chance to get her alone. “O-oh… I uh…” he stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his head. He pulled a sleeveless t-shirt from his bag, finding it more comfortable to have a second layer on under his shirt. “Yeah… but if anyone asks I did it because it looks cool.”

“I get it man,” he shook his head slowly, a smile on his lips. “I see how hard you’re working to try and keep her happy.” Were they really having this conversation? What was going on? The others had told him Tetsutetsu and his girlfriend were like siblings, but it didn’t feel like he was getting the: ‘if you hurt my sister I’ll kill you’ speech. “Its nice to see her smiling so much.”

There was something hidden behind his words, but Kaminari couldn’t quite place it. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders a little, not sure how his next question would land. He’d been thinking about it for a while now, the other boy’s reactions weren’t just those of a friend, there was something more hidden there. “Tetsutetsu… are you in love with ____?”

The look on Tetsutetsu’s face was exactly what he was expecting. Everyone thought he was stupid, but that wasn’t it, his brain short circuited if he used his quirk too much, and he wasn’t the best at studying, but he’d gotten into the hero course just like the rest of them. A tiny blush formed on Tetsutetsu’s cheeks as he turned his head. “You figured it out huh?”

“Its pretty obvious man…” he thought back to the camping trip, Kirishima’s words having stuck in his head. _“Oh Dude!” Kirishima gasped out suddenly, grinning as he and Tetsutetsu joined Kaminari. “A little birdie told me you and ____ are dating! Congrats man, it’s about time!”_ He looked towards the changerooms, making sure the girls weren’t on their way back. “If I had known… I-“ he started.

“Don’t worry about it man.” Tetsutetsu cut him off, sighing softly. “She’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

 

You sighed softly, leaning against the wall of the changerooms while you waited for Ashido. You couldn’t stop thinking about the feelings that had burst forth in your chest when you’d been sandwiched between Kaminari and Tetsutetsu. “You know… Bakugo’s gonna kill you when he gets his hands on you, right Mina?” you called, the silence too much.

“Yeah… but you guys needed a win.” She replied, the curtain blocking her from your view opening slowly. “I saw the look on your face when those two were playing nice together, I thought it’d be nice for you to have that for a little longer…” she poked her tongue out, stretching as the two of you exited. “Besides, it’s not like Kirishima hasn’t seen them before!”

“I don’t get your relationship, are you dating? Childhood friends?” It was true, the relationship between Kirishima and Ashido had always confused you, they seemed to know each other well, but they wouldn’t speak of it.

“That’s for him to tell when he’s ready~” She cooed, bumping you with her hip. “But we’re not dating, I’m pretty sure he’s only got eyes for a certain angry blonde.” You followed the line of her pointed finger, spotting Kirishima and Bakugo standing close together at one of the food stalls. You smiled, hoping that something would blossom for Kirishima’s sake.

“It must be hard for him…” you breathed, your eyes moving back towards the beach. Kaminari stood with Tetsu, waiting for everyone to return, smiles on their faces. You bit the inside of you lip, waving to them.

The sun was sinking dangerously low to the horizon when you finally got off the train and began to walk back towards your dorms. A cool breeze licked at your skin, causing you to shiver. Kaminari looked down at you, his hand intertwined with yours as you walked. “Are you cold?” he raised an eyebrow at you slowly. You pouted a little, nodding slowly. Tugging you from the footpath, he placed his bag on the ground, shrugging the unbuttoned shirt he wore from his lithe shoulders. He smiled gently as he handed it to you. “Here, its not much, but it’ll keep you warm until we get back to the dorms.”

The others had continued, not wanting to get in trouble with the teachers. You swallowed, accepting the shirt slowly. It was still warm as you slipped your arms through the sleeves. “Thankyou…” you smiled a little as he slipped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his body. A soft sigh left your chest, he was so considerate. He scooped his bag from the ground, placing it on his opposite shoulder as you began walking again.

As your dorm came into view, you saddened. He would have to go back to his own dorm, leaving you alone again. Biting your lip, you stopped moving. He paused a few steps ahead of you, blinking in confusion. You shook your head, pulling your phone from the back pocket of your jeans. Neither of you spoke as you typed a quick message. _To Kendo: Is Aizawa in our dorm or theirs? I need your help… sneaking Kaminari in._ You leant on a tree, refusing to take another step forward until your friend answered you. Relief filled you as you received the answer you wanted. _From Kendo: he’s just left our dorm… as much as I don’t approve of you sneaking your boyfriend in… if you hurry you’ll be fine._

You moved quickly, rushing forwards, taking Kaminari’s hand on the way. He blinked at you a few times. “What’s going on ____?”

“Shh, you’re staying with me tonight.” Your heart felt like it was going to explode. You’d napped together before, but you’d never done anything this reckless. It was against the rules to have a boy in your room overnight but being apart from him for three days had clouded your mind. You wanted him to stay, to hold you as you fell asleep. He tightened his grip on your hand, jogging next to you in perfect sync.

When you arrived at the dorm, you were surprised to find the common areas completely void of students. You grinned, glad your class rep was helping you out. Moving quickly, you lead Kaminari up to your room, only pausing when you finally reached the door. Your nerves were dangerously close to taking over, screaming at you to send him back to his own dorm. You took a deep breath, pushing your door open.

 

Kaminari swallowed as he stepped into her room. They were taking such a big risk, the dangers of expulsion hovering over their heads as she placed her bag down next to the door. He watched as she fidgeted, his eyes traveling over her body. He could tell how nervous she was just from looking at her. He moved closer to her, cupping her cheeks gently. “I can go… we’ll have all day tomorrow…”

“No.” She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. “I’ve missed you so much… I can’t wait anymore…” he blinked, running his fingers over her cheekbones as she looked at him seriously. She was so sexy when she was being serious. He wished he could read her mind, see exactly what she was thinking. She let out a soft breath, her hands resting on his forearms, leaning into his hands gently. “Denki Kaminari… I…”

“Wait…” he shook his head, moving to release her face gently. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, all the things she could want to say pouring into his mind. “… I have something I need to get off my chest…” he didn’t feel right letting her pour her feelings out without her knowing. He knew it wasn’t his place, but he had to tell her. If there was even the slightest chance that Tetsutetsu could come between them he needed to know now. He didn’t want to lose her. He loved her. His arms dropped to his sides, watching her as she shifted awkwardly in front of him. “Before this goes any further… you have to know…” he sighed. He was doing the right thing, he had to be. “When I was alone with Tetsutetsu today… he told me something… and I don’t feel right keeping it from you.”

“What are you talking about?” she reached up, cupping his face. That spectacular tingle erupted across his cheek, spurring him on.

“Tetsutetsu is… in love with you.” It was the only way he could think to say it. He watched her face, frowning a little when she didn’t react the way he imagined. She stood there, her face passive. He had expected her to be shocked, to tell him there was no way. He had been thinking about it for most of the train ride back to the dorms, imagining all the ways she could break up with him for the taller teen. Yet here she was, smiling at him, the most content smile he’d ever seen.

“I know.” The silence finally broke, her words rocking him to his core. He blinked at her a few times, moving to sit on her bed. The shock of her confession making the world spin. She joined him, sitting across his lap, one arm snaking behind his head, the other cupping his cheek. “He told me before we came back from the camp…” she shook her head slowly, her eyes locked on his. “I’m not in love with him Denki.” His heart jumped to his throat, she’d never used his first name before. She leant closer, her lips hovering just above his. “I’m in love with you.” She breathed, eyes fluttering closed as she pressed her lips to his lightly.

The world slowed to a stop around him. She knew Tetsutetsu loved her… yet she still chose him? His arms wrapped around her waist, shifting her slightly. It was if his wildest dreams were coming true. A beautiful woman, choosing him over another, risking her position at the school to be with him.

 

Everything moved so quickly. One moment you were confessing your love for him, the next he had you pinned to the bed, his fingers creeping up your naked stomach, lips attached to your neck. There was a tingle building in your stomach, your breath catching in your throat with each movement. Your eyes rolled back as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. Your hips arched against him slightly, the tingle in your lower body begging for more.

He pulled back for a moment, his eyes hooded. “I love you too…” his lips crashed into yours, the words barely registering. You threw your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss quickly. As his tongue danced with yours you felt a strange metallic sensation, though your mind couldn’t dwell on it, his knee slipping between your thighs, pressing to your core. You moaned softly, grinding against his knee lightly. He broke the kiss slowly, lifting himself slightly, throwing his shirt to the floor.

You licked your lips slowly, running your fingers over his toned muscles. You couldn’t help but compare his body to Tetsu’s, since he was the only guy you’d seen shirtless more than clothed. His muscles sat differently to your friends, less pronounced, but so much sexier. You found yourself sitting up slowly, changing positions with him, straddling his legs as he lay on his back. Tracing his abs slowly, your fingers found the soft hair leading from his navel to his groin. Your heart pounded harder. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d seen his member, but that didn’t make you any less nervous.

He shifted his weight slightly, the bulge in his shorts brushing against your wrist. Carefully, you tugged his shorts away, his member jumping free of its constraints. He lifted himself on his elbows, watching you. A small smile formed on your lips, moving up his body again slowly, ensuring that your exposed skin brushed against his throbbing member. He groaned lightly, slipping one hand into your hair, dragging you into a passionate kiss. He fell back against the mattress, groaning as you shifted yourself to straddle him properly, the silken fabric of your panties the only defence against his member.

Rolling your hips slowly, you groaned at the feeling growing in your lower body. You wanted more. You wanted everything. His hands worked on your bra, his eyes following it as it fell away from your breasts. Your nipples perked a little as the cool air washed over them, soon followed by his mouth. Your hand flew to your mouth, trying to muffle your whimpers of pleasure. There was that metallic feeling again, your mind not working properly, you gripped his hair almost roughly, pulling him back from your nipples. “What is that….” You groaned out, your eyes searching his mouth. Your mouth dropped open as you spotted the silvery balls on your boyfriend’s tongue, desire exploding in your chest. “When…”

“On the way to my parents…” he answered hoarsely, arching his hips into yours, successfully distracting you from your questions. He gripped your hips, rolling you suddenly. Gasping, you stared up at him as his fingers dipped into the waistband of your panties. You nodded slowly, accepting his silent request.

Your panties joined his shirt on the floor, his eyes raking over you as you lay there. A tremor rocked your body as his fingers brushed against your most sensitive area. You desperately wanted to feel him inside you, wiggling your hips a little as he teased you. You barely felt his electric kisses on your torso as he lowered his position, propping your legs against his shoulders. Her fingers curled into your sheets as you felt his tongue dart across your engorged clit, your mouth falling open with a silent cry.

He continued to run his tongue over you, fingers probing at your entrance. You whimpered out hungrily as he dipped his fingers deeper inside of you, your toes curling as he brushed over the spot inside of you that craved him most. Everything was a blur, the feelings rocking your body taking over your entire being. You felt the knot inside of your stomach tightening faster and faster. Just before it released he pulled back suddenly, an almost evil smirk on his face as he watched you.

You whimpered, staring up at him. “Denki…”

He shook his head, leaning over you slowly, his lips grazing your ear as he whispered. “I love you… but you can’t cum yet.” You whimpered a little, arching your hips desperately. He nipped your earlobe, trailing his fingers over your chest teasingly. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…” you whimpered, his teasing actions setting your body on fire. “I want you.” Desire clouded your mind, you didn’t care that it was your first time. You didn’t care that he was about to take your virginity fully. You just wanted him. “Now.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order.

He slipped his hand between your bedhead and your mattress, tugging a condom from the little box hidden there. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest, your breath catching in your throat as you watched him prepare himself. The way the dim light danced across his body, illuminating his muscles just right, only heightened your desire. As he shifted himself back into position, you could have sworn you noticed a blush on his cheeks. Your teeth clenched as he pressed against your entrance. He was so much bigger than his fingers, the sudden intrusion of his tip bringing pained tears to your eyes.

His arms shook a little as he held himself above you, not moving his hips. You looked up into his face, taking in every detail. A few strands of his gorgeous yellow blonde stuck to his sweaty skin, his lips parted just slightly as he watched you. You bit your lip slowly, lifting your hips a little, forcing him deeper inside. His eyes widened, staring down at you, his tongue running over his lips slowly. He understood, at least you hoped he did. It was ok, you wanted this, and you understood it would hurt. He began to move slowly, thrusting himself gently inside of you, ensuring he didn’t push you too far. You threw your head back against the mattress, hands flying to his shoulders, gripping him so tightly your nails broke the skin.

Your world exploded in ecstasy as he finally slammed himself in fully, a loud moan escaping your lips, in a glorious mixture of pleasure and pain. You could see stars as he rutted against you, little sparks igniting as your bodies slammed together. The knot in your stomach tightened, your legs clasping around his hips desperately. He groaned out, lips attaching to your neck as he moved at top speed, his angle changing with every second thrust.

Just as the knot inside of you released, your lips found the crook of his neck, using it to stop the scream building from escaping. There was a flash of light throughout the room as his body shuddered, accompanied by the unmistakable crackle of electricity flying around the room, a strange full feeling erupting inside of you. Your eyes rolled back a little as you panted, clinging to him.

 

Kaminari could hardly breathe, collapsing on top of her. He felt like his brain had short circuited, a pleasant throbbing in his shoulders threatening to lull him to sleep. He could feel her panting heavily under him, the wonderous feeling of her skin shifting against his being the only thing his brain could register. He rolled slightly, wrapping his arms wrapping around her. They were still connected, an electric feeling in the air. He tried to focus his eyes on the room, but he was too tired.

She nuzzled into his chest slightly, using her legs to manipulate her blanket over them. His body had never felt so alive, as if he would never run out of charge. He grumbled a little, his eyes closing as the warmth of the blanket enveloped him. She mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear, her eyes fluttering closed as he found her face in the dimly lit room.

When he awoke, he was alone. Groaning, he sat up slowly, looking around the room. Things seemed to be out of place, but the thing that caught his eye most was the distinctive lightning pattern snaking up the wall next to the bed. Had he done that? His head snapped towards the door as it opened, fear filling his chest. Had they been caught?

She entered slowly, holding a plate of toast and a mug. He opened his mouth to speak, only for her to shake her head. “Don’t panic, I just went to get food.” She wore one of his t-shirts over a pair of baggy track-pants, her messy hair falling around her shoulders. “I… thought you might be hungry…”

“Your… room…” he spoke slowly, pointing at the mess slowly. She laughed awkwardly, placing the plate on her bedside table. “Did I?”

“Yeah… I’m not even sure…” she climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him, her legs crossed. “Last night was a blur… but I get the feeling it happened near the end…” she averted her eyes, licking her lips. “Sorry about your shoulder…”

He blinked at her slowly, reaching over to snatch his phone from the bedside table. He opened the camera, using it like a mirror, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. Holy shit! How was he supposed to hide a mark like that? He lowered the camera, reaching forward, brushing her hair away from her neck. A soft sigh left his throat, as much as she’d left marks on him… he seemed to have left plenty in return. “It’s not the end of the world… just shows we enjoyed ourselves.” He laughed awkwardly, letting her hair drop back over her shoulders. “Did anyone hear us?”

“Uh…” she blushed darkly, scratching the back of her head as she looked away from him. “About that…” she moved, picking up her mug carefully, sipping at the contents. “Kendo informs me that if you stay over again she will personally separate us.” She laughed awkwardly, her cheeks still flushed. He raised an eyebrow. Separate them? “She said she could hear us from her room… two floors above us.”

“Seriously?!” his eyes widened, he didn’t think they were that loud. Flashes of the night before filled his mind, the sweet sounds of her whimpers and moans washing over him. He hadn’t thought they were that loud at the time, but maybe they had been. “Have you… heard from anyone else?”

“Apparently Tetsu left during the night… no one knows where he went.” She admitted, sadness lacing her words. He looked back at his phone, pursing his lips as he thought.

“Give me a minute…” he climbed out of bed, finding his shorts. Pulling them on carefully, he stepped out of her room, flicking through his contacts quickly. When he found Kirishima, he hit the call button, holding his phone to his ear, the other arm sitting as if his arms were crossed.

“DUDE!” Kirishima’s voice screamed through his phone. He grumbled, shaking his head. “What the hell! One second you’re behind us, the next you’ve disappeared.”

“Don’t yell over the phone man.” Kaminari sighed softly, clearing his throat. “____ brought me back to her dorm… no big deal.”

“Very big deal!” Kirishima half snapped. Kaminari could have sworn he heard Bakugo growling in the background, but he let it slide. “When a bro turns up at two am practically crying cause all he can hear in his own damn dorm is you fucking ____... it’s a very big deal.”

“So Tetsutetsu is with you?” Kaminari relaxed a little, though guilt was rising in his chest. “We didn’t think we were being that loud…”

“Tell the Dunce-face he owes me big!” Bakugo’s voice snapped in the background of the call. Kaminari shook his head a little, looking down.

“Look… everyone over here is worried about Tetsutetsu… can you just… keep him there until ____ can get over there to apologise.” Kaminari didn’t know what else to say, he knew they had no reason to apologise to the other teen, but something inside him told him they should. “I don’t regret what ____ and I did… but we should have been more considerate towards everyone else’s feelings.”

“I know Dude, it’s a fucked-up situation.” Kirishima sighed. “Get over here soon or you’ll miss your chance… I’ll keep Bakugo from killing you ok?”

“Why exactly is Bakugo going to kill me now?” Kaminari felt the smirk twitch onto his lips. Oh, he knew exactly why the ash-blonde was angry, he could put two and two together.

“U-uh… reasons…” Kirishima replied quickly. “Just hurry up Bro.” He hung up.

Kaminari sighed, nodding slowly. They really needed to sort this out, figure out how to still be happy in their relationship without hurting her best friend. He pushed the door open again slowly, smiling at her slowly. “Come on, we’re going to get Tetsutetsu back. He went to hideout with Kirishima.”

“Thank god!” she stood quickly, throwing a t-shirt at him. He shook his head, laughing slowly. When had she started stockpiling his shirts? Not that it bothered him, she looked good in his clothes. As he dressed she brushed her hair, changing into her own clothes. He licked his lips, leaning against her back gently, his arms snaking around her waist. “Denki… I’m trying to get ready.”

“I can’t help it… you’re so sexy…” he kissed just behind her ear, grinning brightly. She blushed, cupping his cheek gently as she leant back into him.

“We don’t have time… come on.” She patted his cheek lightly, before pulling herself free of his grasp. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just you wait Tetsu... things will get better!
> 
> p.s. I have this weird headcanon that Kaminari's quirk goes off without his knowledge when he hits his release HAHA


	34. How long does a bodymorph quirk last?!?! {Kirishima sad fluffshot}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima... Bakugo... Midoriya... your three best friends in the world... but everything goes wrong when you decide to do some after-hours training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done so many requests lately that I really needed to break it up by writing something completely my own... so here it is....  
> Its short and messy, but I like it... I might add to it at a later date, but I'm pretty happy with it for now...

_Everything around you seemed to fly out of place as you stood there, watching as your friends disappeared. What the hell was going on? One minute you were laughing and running around with your friends while you trained, the next a giant explosion rocked the training grounds. Tears formed in your eyes, running towards them. “Don’t leave!” you screamed, trying desperately to run faster. Your entire class seemed to be disappearing in clouds of smoke amongst the smouldering wreckage of the training grounds. You clenched your jaw, tripping over a jagged block of concrete, slamming into the ground. You knew it had been a bad idea to come out training without permission, and now… you were suffering for it. A few feet ahead of you, Kirishima stood, body bloodied from the explosions, his eyes blank as he stared at you. He had thrown you when the explosion hit, ensuring you were out of the danger zone. You scrambled to your hands and knees, making it to him just as he collapsed to his knees. “No… no no no, Kiri you can’t die!” you screamed the words, shaking him as he knelt there._

_“I don’t… feel good…” Kirishima mumbled slowly, his body steaming as he began to disappear. You shook your head fast, screaming for him to stay with you. He was your best friend! The one who’d been there for you from the very beginning, you couldn’t lose him like this!_

_“Don’t go! I love you!” you screamed as he disappeared completely._

 

The attack on U. A’s Class 3 A had been six weeks ago, the three other members involved in the attack still technically missing. You sat on your bed in your dorm, tears rolling down your cheeks as you looked at a photo of your friends. This was all your fault. There was a gentle knocking at your door, the handle jiggling. You turned your head, looking up at the door slowly. You had dark bags under your eyes, barely an emotion showing on your face. Aizawa stood in your doorway, hands in his pockets, sighing. “We’ve left you alone for long enough.” His monotonous voice filled your room. You let out a breath, placing the photo back on your bedside table.

“What’s the point going back out there?” your voice was cold. “I’m the reason three of my classmates died!” There was a deep anger in your voice, rolling over your teacher in waves. There was nearly no colour left in your room as you finished your sentence, your quirk fully active.

“You and I both know there was no proof they died.” He didn’t yell, his voice even as he turned to leave his room. “Just come downstairs.”

The four of you had been the only students from your class still on campus, the others attending internships in the city. You hadn’t been able to face any of the others, your heart broken over the event. Aizawa was the only one you would speak to. He’d been the one to find you, curled in a bloody mess on the training grounds, surrounded by your friend’s uniforms. Kirishima, Bakugo and Midoriya were all gone.

You practically dragged your feet as you made your way downstairs, not lifting your eyes from the floor. Everything around you felt grey, heavy with silence. As you walked, a sound reached your ears, a deep frown creasing your forehead. Was that a baby?

“Hush now, Young Midoriya, stop crying.” All Might’s voice reached your ears. Your frown deepened. What kind of sick joke was this? A twitch formed in your right eye as you stepped through the last door before the common areas, lifting your head in preparation to scream at All Might.

You froze. What on earth was going on? On the couch sat All Might, a whimpering toddler in his arms, the mop of green hair unmistakable. Sprinting around the room were two others, one with gorgeous raven hair, the other an ashy-blonde, they were playing and giggling, diving on each other excitedly.

Aizawa leant on the wall next to you, watching the scene in front of him. “We found them this morning.” His droll voice broke into your ears. “I don’t know what happened exactly, but it’s definitely them…” he pushed himself from the wall, walking closer to the group. Tiny Kirishima and Bakugo ran between his legs as he walked, though he didn’t faulter.

“We had the recovery team check their DNA.” All Might explained, his eyes shifting from the toddler in his arms to you. “It seems to be the effect of a quirk…”

Moving slowly, you entered the room, your mouth dropping open as you stared at your friends. “A quirk did this?” you bit your lip as Kirishima ran up to you, his arms in the air, a bright grin on his face. You moved, lifting him carefully. “Dude…”

“_____!” he grinned, hugging you tight as you held him. He remembered you? Tears welled in your eyes as you sank to the ground, sitting on your knees as you clung to the tiny version of your friend in your arms. He remembered you… did that mean he remembered your confession?

“No cry!” Bakugo yelled, running over, patting at your thighs. “Deku cry, no you!”

Everything was too overwhelming. You shook your head, trying your best to stop the tears from falling. For six weeks you had thought your friends were dead. For six weeks you had blamed yourself and prayed for death. Yet here they were, tiny… but still here. “We have informed their families that they have been found, but it’s going to take time to return them to their normal ages.” Aizawa commented from the couch, sitting next to All Might. Midoriya had stopped crying now, wiggling his way out of All Might’s arms. He made his way over to you slowly, hugging your side.

“I sorry.” Midoriya spoke slowly, tears welling in his eyes. You shifted, sitting so you could hold all three of them in your lap. Bakugo had a very cute version of his typical angry pout on his lips, the fact that he seemed to be a three-year-old not helping his case, shifting closer to your body.

“Where have you been?” you looked them over, checking for any fresh scars or the like. How had three toddlers survived alone for six weeks? Had they been alone for six weeks?

“We have no idea what happened to them in the six weeks they’ve been missing, but we do know they need to be watched.” Aizawa sighed. You lifted an eyebrow, staring at him. No, he couldn’t possibly mean. “You are to stay with them while they recover.”

For the first time in six weeks, things moved by faster than you could believe. You were moved to a small apartment in the teachers’ building, so they could keep an eye on you. You found yourself standing in the room, staring at the door as Aizawa walked out, your three tiny friends running around the room behind you. Nothing made sense.

 

Nothing felt normal, your friends were still your friends, but they were different. Izuku cried a lot, needing constant attention, while Kirishima and Bakugo seemed like typical energetic three-year-olds, running around until they got hungry, then right back to running around. Sighing, you placed the sleeping Midoriya down on the bed, collapsing next to him. How did mothers’ do this?

As you lay there, you could hear Kirishima and Bakugo coming closer. All you could do was lay there as they barrelled into the room, Midoriya whimpering as he woke. You moved across the bed, leaning on the bedhead as the rambunctious toddlers crawled onto the bed. Midoriya wiggled closer, nuzzling into your thigh, gripping at your pants. You stroked his hair gently, shooting an angry look at Kirishima and Bakugo. “See what you idiots just did… you woke up Midoriya!”

Bakugo huffed, his arms crossed as he flopped against your other leg. “So?”

“Its not very nice Bakugo… I know you’re still you… but can’t you pretend to be nice to him?” you sighed, moving so you could lay down. You were exhausted. As you moved yourself, Midoriya snuggled into your side, his head resting on your arm. Bakugo moved himself into a similar position, nuzzling at your arm.

“Deku cry too much.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

You sighed, shaking your head. You were pinned down, unable to move without waking the sleeping toddlers. Kirishima’s little face appeared above yours, a shy smile gracing his lips. You bit your lip. “How much do you remember…”

“Lots.” He replied, walking around the bed slowly. He sat on your stomach, watching you. Your heart pounded, the thought of your friend remembering your confession truly scaring you.

“Do you know where you were for six weeks?” you hoped that would keep him from bringing it up. He shook his head, moving to lay on your chest, nuzzling between your breasts. “Kiri… d-don’t do that…”

“Why?” he nuzzled into them more, yawning cutely.

“Because I know you’re really a seventeen-year-old man.” You huffed, cheeks flushed dark red. A seventeen-year-old that you were madly in love with. He didn’t respond, the soft sounds of the three of them sleeping filling the room. You grumbled, closing your eyes, willing sleep to take you.

You woke before your eyes opened, feeling as if you were being crushed. You groaned, trying to move your arms, only to find yourself completely pinned down. You huffed, not opening your eyes, trying to remember what had happened the day before. A deep groan reached your ears, the weight on your left shifting. Your eyes flew open, turning your head to look at the owner of the sound. Your eyes widened, staring at the body next to you. Wasn’t that a toddler when you fell asleep? Midoriya snuggled closer to you, his face back to normal, his body pressed close to yours.

You whipped your head to the other side, finding your fears to be true. Bakugo, in all his eighteen-year-old glory, lay fast asleep on your other arm. How the hell had the quirk affecting them worn off overnight? Wait… if they were back to normal… did that mean. You bit your lip, lifting your head to look at your chest. That gorgeous red hair filled your vision, still snuggled between your breasts.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from you, all three teens waking suddenly. Bakugo glared at you, covering his ears as he looked down at you. “What the fuck!”

“_____? Are you ok?” Midoriya asked frantically, looking you over for injuries.

Kirishima hadn’t left his position, looking up at you, his eyes tired. “Why… are you screaming?”

“You aren’t toddlers!” you yelled, wiggling around to try and get the redhead to move. He smiled sleepily, shaking his head slowly.

“Of course, we aren’t… why would you think that?” Midoriya spoke slowly, kneeling next to you. His cheeks flushed suddenly, taking in the situation. “Uhm… _____... why are we all in bed together?”

Bakugo grunted, flopping back down next to you, his eyes closing slowly. “Last thing I remember was a fucking explosion and that idiot throwing _____ out of danger.” He turned his head, watching you closely. “Explain. Now.”

“I… I don’t know how to…” you admitted, your heart pounding so hard you thought it was going to explode.

Before you could say anything else the door to the tiny room flew open, Aizawa standing there, his weapon at the ready, his hair showing his quirk was active. You groaned, wiggling a little again. “What the hell is going on?” his voice was gruff, as if he’d just woken himself.

“I don’t know!” you whined out, finally managing to free yourself from Kirishima’s grip. You clambered off the bed, pointing to them frantically. “They were three, yesterday right? I’m not going crazy!”

“They were three yesterday…” Aizawa confirmed, crossing his arms as his quirk deactivated. His eyes moved between the teens, sighing. “Looks like they’re back to normal. I’ll call recovery girl to look them over.”

“W-Wait!” you whined a little, more confused than ever. “What do I do?”

“If you can’t handle the situation, take a breath and move to the living room… you’ve gone through a lot in the last six weeks… but this is… crazy.” He admitted, walking out slowly.

You moved, following him as he left the apartment. You stared after him, confused as hell. Moving, you began to pace the living room. You were alone for ten minutes before Kirishima joined you. You swallowed slowly, looking him up and down. “Is this all real?”

He reached forward, pinching your arm. You hissed a little, jerking your arm away. Looks like you weren’t dreaming. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling at you awkwardly. “So… six weeks huh?”

“Six. Weeks.” You answered flatly. He moved, sitting on the couch, his arms resting across the back. “Kiri… do you really not remember anything?”

“I remember you crying… pain… and the fear I was never going to see you again.” He spoke softly, his face serious. You sighed softly, moving to sit next to him, resting your head against his arm.

“I thought you were dead for six weeks… there was no trace of you for six fucking weeks dude…” you let out a heavy sigh. “I thought I’d lost you all…”

His arm moved, pulling you closer to his side. You sighed a little, closing your eyes. The world you lived in was crazy, quirks making everything so much harder. “You know the thing that stands out most?” he breathed, holding you tighter.

“What?” you were desperately afraid of what he was about to say. Had they tortured your friends? Had he really remembered everything but didn’t want to admit it?

“The last words you said to me… before it goes black…” he whispered, moving so his lips were right next to your ear. Your cheeks flushed darkly, unable to look at him. “I love you too…”


	35. Playing spin the bottle rarely ends in happiness... but for us... I think it might {Kaminari Email Request NSFW Part 3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~feels warning~  
> what was Tetsutetsu going to say when you found him? was it all going to blow up in your face... or was this the beginning of something wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third and final instalment of Kitty Brother's request!~  
> It took me so long to write, because... you know... feelings haha
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tetsutetsu sat on Kirishima’s only chair, his arms crossed as he watched her fidget on the bed. His friend’s room had changed since they first moved into the dorms, his training equipment having moved to make the room a little more spacious. He had been so hurt, so angry when he left the dorms in the middle of the night, the only thing he could hear was her… and it broke his heart.

Seeing her here, sitting there awkwardly, her boyfriend leaning on the wall near the door, not close enough to touch her, the anger he’d felt slowly dissipated. How could just seeing her face do that do him? They sat there in silence, his eyes never leaving her, though she stared intensely at the floor in front of him. Did she really feel this guilty? It was normal to sleep with your partner… he had reacted badly… but why was she feeling this way?

Kirishima had left the room to them beforehand, having escaped next door with Bakugo. Tetsutetsu didn’t know how to start the conversation. His heart told him to explain his feelings to her again. Her boyfriend seemed to understand, he even went as far as to admit he wouldn’t have made a move if Tetsutetsu’s feelings had been more open. His head though? His head told him to keep quiet, apologise for being a baby and tell her everything was fine. It would be best for their friendship… if he couldn’t be with her, he wanted to at least stay friends.

“Dude…” Kaminari broke the silence, his head snapping towards him to stare. He knew his face portrayed an angry glare, but in truth the sudden sound had shocked him. “It isn’t her fault…” He didn’t know why, but the blonde trying to take the blame made his heart squeeze, an ache in his chest. He really was a sweet guy, no matter how much he struggled with the idea of the blonde fucking the love of his life.

“Can… you give _____ and I a minute…?” The question fell from his lips before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to seem like a jerk, but he had to talk to her alone.

“Yeah… just… don’t yell at her.” Kaminari sighed, his hands in his pockets. “You start yelling and I’ll kick your arse.”

“Just you try it.” Tetsutetsu chuckled softly, watching as the blonde retreated from the room. He took a deep breath, his eyes turning back to her. She wore her hair down, the soft layers falling around her shoulders, hiding most of her neck from his view. He was sure she’d done it to hide the marks Kaminari had undoubtedly left on her. He’d noticed that pattern, whenever he left a hickey on her neck, she’d wear her hair down for a few days until it was nearly faded. She was twiddling her thumbs, chewing her supple bottom lip. He sighed softly, not sure how to start. “_____...”

“Just… wait…” she blurted out, looking at him seriously. He was taken aback by the look in her eyes, he couldn’t place it, there were so many mixed emotions playing behind her breathtaking eyes. “I was so happy yesterday… so happy when you and Kaminari seemed to be getting along…” she pouted a little, her head falling as she looked back to the ground. “When you were both holding me at the beach… I…” she paused, her voice barely above a whisper. “It was incomprehensible.”

He thought about the previous day, a tight smile tugging at his lips. He knew what she meant, exactly what she meant. When they’d been there together, her laughter ringing in his ears lightly, the slight static of Kaminari’s arm running thought him as they both hugged her, it had been strangely comfortable, all the resent he’d been holding for the blonde washing away for one short blissful moment. “It felt pretty good…” he mumbled, standing slowly. He moved towards her, kneeling between her thighs, forcing her to look into his eyes. “I know I’ve said it before… but…” he swallowed, watching her eyes as they seemed to quiver nervously. “I truly love you _____... you don’t understand just how much I want to be around you… when we’re apart it almost hurts…” he groaned, his hands resting on her thighs, just above her knees. “We used to spend hours just sitting together, never saying anything… just leaning on each other while we did our homework… its killing me to not have that… just because you’re dating Kaminari.” He tried to push the love he felt into his words, but he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t want to get between them… he just… needed her to understand his feelings. Did she miss hanging out with him? Did she have any part of her that ached to tease him… to punch him when he annoyed her? “I miss you…”

 

Everything felt weird, your head spinning as you stared at him. Ever since you’d felt his arm around your waist at the beach, accompanied by Kaminari’s, you couldn’t get the feeling out of your head. You’d pushed it away when you finally confessed your love to Kaminari but seeing him desperately confessing his feelings to you like this… it was too much. When had he gotten so attractive? You clenched your teeth, taking a deep breath. You had to clear your head. You couldn’t say anything, your words stuck in your throat. You wanted to tell him you missed him too, as much as you loved your time with Kaminari it lacked the teasing you’d gotten used to with Tetsu, the strangely enjoyable frustration you’d feel whenever he teased you about your chest.

The second Kendo had filled you in on Tetsu’s disappearance in the kitchen that morning, your heart had almost broken. Why did it upset you so much that you’d hurt him? Was it just because he was your best friend… or was it something more?

You stood suddenly, causing him to fall backwards. “I can’t.” You managed to speak, but it wasn’t enough. You watched him as he stared up at you from the ground, using his hands to support himself. You shook your head quickly, turning to run out the door. There was a little voice in the back of your mind, whispering strange ideas that didn’t make any sense. _You want to be with both of them… why not date them both?_

“____ wait!” Tetsu’s voice followed you, rushing to the door as you sprinted down the hall. You shook your head as you ran past Kaminari, making your way downstairs quickly, leaving the bewildered men to stare after you.

As you ran, you bumped into a few people, though you didn’t register who they were. You needed to get away, find somewhere you could think. Why were these thoughts filling your head? When had you turned into the kind of girl who wanted two boyfriends? WHEN HAD TETSU GOTTEN SO SEXY?

You didn’t know how long you’d been running, but when you stopped, you found yourself in a park away from U.A. away from everything that had been jumbling your life recently. You collapsed on the grass, groaning as you relaxed into the softness of it. You needed time to think, to put your thoughts together. Maybe you should go back to your sister’s house, explain the situation to her and get her advice.

She’d practically been your mother from the age of sixteen, your parents having died in a villain attack when you were six. You hadn’t even told her you were dating someone, how were you supposed to tell her you were torn between two different men?

 

Kaminari paced his room slowly. He’d tried to call her five times in the last three hours, his heart heavy. He’d been so angry when she’d sprinted past him, positive that Tetsutetsu had hurt her in some way, but the look on the silver-haired teen melted the anger away. He looked devastated. Tetsutetsu was laying on his bed, the two of them talking through what happened.

He didn’t like that the other boy had confessed so much in such a way, but he could also understand why he did it. He could hear it in his voice, he didn’t want to hurt her, he didn’t want to break them up, he just wanted to be involved in her life still. If it had been the other way around, Kaminari knew he would have done the same thing.

A knock sounded at his door, his heart pounding as he ran to open it, hoping against hope that it would be her. His face fell as he met Kirishima’s worried face. “Dude… what the hell did you two do?”

Kaminari tilted his head, confused. He technically didn’t do anything. He looked over towards Tetsutetsu, sighing as the silver-haired teen rolled to face the wall, trying his best to disappear from the redhead’s concerned gaze. “You better come in… it’s a long story.” Kaminari offered, shifting so the redhead could join them in their sanctuary.

“She hates me.” Tetsutetsu complained from the bed, his arms wrapping around his head. It was a truly strange sight, the usually perky, loud teen curled up in a depressed ball.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Kaminari assured, watching as Kirishima flopped down in one of his beanbags. “Ok Bro, how much do you know?”

Kirishima sighed, getting comfortable in the seat, before taking a deep breath. “I know that Tetsu’s in love with ____... which is why he came over here last night to hide out while you were humping her.” He pursed his lips. “I also know that he’d never do anything to upset her, which is why I don’t really get what’s going on.” He crossed his arms, face serious. “I get that you guys are both in love with her… but why the hell is this so hard? Neither of you want to hurt her… and you can see she’s doing everything to not hurt either of you.” Kaminari nodded slowly. It was always helpful to bounce things off Kirishima, he seemed to know the right way to put things without making him feel stupid. Before he could say anything else, the door flew open, an angry Bakugo standing there, his hands deep in his pockets as he glared into the room.

“Are you fucking morons?” he snapped, his eyes landing on Tetsutetsu. Kaminari frowned, not understanding his sudden outburst. “____’s not the kinda girl who would ever hurt anyone, its so fucking annoying!” He sighed angrily, it obvious on his face that he was trying to reign in his temper. “Think about it! She fucking bolted… because she didn’t want to hurt either of you! BECAUES SHE’S FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU BOTH!”

Kaminari couldn’t breathe, how the hell had Bakugo figured that out? The bed creaked as Tetsutetsu moved, drawing Kaminari’s eyes. He watched the silver-haired teen, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. “What the hell are you saying! She’s in love with that idiot not me! Why the hell would you think that!”

“I thought you were her best friend Dude… haven’t you seen the way she acts around you?” Kirishima added slowly, lifting himself from the beanbag. “I think she’s torn between what she wants and what she thinks is right.” The redhead shook his head as he moved, lifting his hand in a silent goodbye. “You two need to figure out what you’re going to do… because having her fighting herself like this is seriously killing her… she’s never going to be truly happy while she’s scared of hurting one of you.”

Kaminari sat there dumbfounded, staring at the door as Kirishima closed it. He thought back, all those times he’d focused on what Tetsutetsu looked like while the three of them were together… he hadn’t stopped to pay attention to her. He had been jealous to start with, of the way they seemed to fall into a comfortable banter as soon as they were together, but he had gotten used to it, even joining in on occasion.

There were plenty of times he’d found himself teasing her lightly with Tetsutetsu while they played videogames, but he hadn’t realised the jealousy he’d felt had left him. It felt completely normal… even more natural when the three of them were together than when they were apart.

An idea dawned on him, turning to look at Tetsutetsu slowly. The taller boy sat awkwardly on the bed, staring at his hands. If having to choose between them was causing her so much inner turmoil… why make her choose?

He’d read about it plenty of times online, when he was bored and looking for something more interesting than his usual sites. There were plenty of people who had relationships with more than one person, not in a dirty way, but in a way that kept all members happy. He knew there were things that Tetsutetsu could do for her that he couldn’t himself… and things he could do that Tetsutetsu couldn’t.

It was crazy, there was no way she’d ever go for it, but it was an option. An option that would mean everyone was happy. “Dude… I think I know what to do.”

 

You pouted angrily, staring at the current supervisor for your year level. How dare your sister call the school? Now Aizawa sat on her spare couch, staring at you tiredly. At least if it had been your own homeroom teacher he wouldn’t be giving you that look. You huffed, crossing your arms, averting your eyes. You weren’t going back until you figured this out, no matter what he said.

“I’m really sorry about this Eraser, she should’ve known better than to run away from the dorms…” she shot you a look, before looking back to the bored looking man on her couch. “I get that she’s going through something stressful… but that doesn’t- “

“Its fine.” He said slowly, sighing as he stood up. “I understand that she’s got something big on her plate right now… and I’m hoping its not going to affect her school work once the term starts back up.” He shook his head slowly. “I’ll give you the rest of the day to sort yourself out. If you aren’t back at the dorms by seven pm, you’ll be expelled.”

Your heart sank, that was only a few hours. How were you supposed to figure this crap out by then? You snapped out of your own head as the door slammed. You winced, looking up at your sister as she turned on you. “Explain. Now.”

You clenched your teeth, looking down as you tried to figure out how to word it. There was no way to ease her in gently… she’d seen the marks on your neck, but that wasn’t why she’d been mad. She’d been mad because you’d run away from the safety of U.A. “Ok…” you breathed, looking at your hands as you spoke. “It all started when we went on that camping trip at the start of the holidays…” You explained everything, Kaminari… how you’d taken it that step further… your feelings for him, Tetsutetsu and the way he looked at you… the way things were weird now… but mostly the way it had felt to be between them at the beach. “When Tetsu confessed again today… I just didn’t know what to do… so I ran.” You looked up at your sister, tears threatening your eyes. “I’m a monster… I want to be with both of them… but that’s just not right… or fair.”

She sighed, sitting on the couch next to you slowly, wrapping a supportive arm around your shoulders. “You should’ve called me before it got this bad.” She shook her head slowly, stroking your hair gently. “Unfortunately… I don’t have the answers you were hoping for…” she leant over, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “If it were me… stuck in that situation… I probably would have done the same thing.”

“I’m just so confused! I never thought of Tetsu like that before… why am I now?” you whined, hiding your face against your sister’s side. You wished you could go back and kick yourself, tell yourself not to get involved with either of them that way, but you couldn’t. “I don’t know what to do… when I think about what to do I always end up hurting one of them…”

Your sister didn’t say anything, simply stroking your hair while you sat there, trying to figure out what to do. You had three hours to decide.

 

Kaminari looked around the neighbourhood as he walked with Tetsutetsu, nerves bubbling in his stomach. “Are you sure she wont just kick us out?”

“Na Man, her sister’s chill. If we explain what we’re here for… I think she’ll let us in.” Tetsutetsu spoke slowly, leading him towards a large apartment building. Kaminari had never met her sister, or seen her home before, one thing Tetsutetsu had above him.

They had come to a decision, after Bakugo’s explosive words. Neither of them wanted to give her up… and neither of them wanted to be given up… they didn’t hate each other, though there had been jealousy ebbing on their friendship in the beginning, it wasn’t unbearable now… so they wanted to give her an option they both felt would work best.

Kaminari took a deep breath, looking at the door to her sister’s apartment, standing just behind Tetsutetsu, steadying himself. Tetsutetsu knocked slowly, looking at the door silently. As the door opened a beautiful woman opened the door. She looked a lot like his girlfriend, only more mature, more adult. He gulped, expecting her to slam the door in their faces. She crossed her arms, cocking her hips slightly. “Nice to see you again Tetsu, and you brought the boyfriend.” He winced back a little, damn, she held that scary air… just like Bakugo. “She’s in her room… you’d best have one hell of a plan, she’s broken up in there.”

“We do.” Tetsutetsu spoke slowly, holding his ground against the older woman. “It’s weird, but I think it’ll work… if she’s ok with it.”

“Just… keep the sex to a minimum ok? You guys are seventeen… but that’s still pretty young.” She stated with a sigh, moving out of their way. As they went to walk in, she gripped Kaminari’s shoulder, her eyes burning angrily. He could practically see the fire burning around her. “And you.” She leant closer, her lips parting in a slight sneer. “Mess my sister’s neck up like that again and I’ll overload your circuits so fast you’ll never walk again.” He winced, looking away from her.

“Yes ma’am.” He bowed his head, before running after Tetsutetsu. Damn, her family was scary.

“Good, I’ve gotta run to the store… don’t do anything you’ll regret.” She moved away from him, disappearing out the front door.

 

Looking up from your bed, you sighed. You had gotten changed not long before you made your way to your bed, wearing an oversized t-shirt over your panties, wanting to be comfortable while you figured out your life. Someone was knocking at your door, though it was very quiet. Rolling over to sit up, you pushed the little pad you’d been writing pros and cons for each of the boys you’d fallen in love with under your pillow. You’d found that no matter how hard you tried, you could barely find a con for either of them, because every time you did, it turned out to be more of a personality quirk of theirs, something you’d never change about them. “What?” you called, not wanting to get up to open the door, shuffling to the far side of your bed, furthest away from the door. “You told me to make lists… why’re you knocking at my door?” you expected your sister to throw the door open and attack you with food, instead, the door opened very slowly, revealing the two pensive teenagers. Your jaw clenched, averting your eyes quickly, trying to ignore the way your heart pounded as you saw them working together to find you.

“Hey _____.” Tetsu spoke slowly, moving into the room first, leaning against the desk your sister stored in your room.

“Can we talk?” Kaminari continued, standing awkwardly just inside the door. He looked so cute like that, all unsure of himself and embarrassed. You weren’t sure why, but you thought it was probably because he’d never been to your sister’s apartment before.

“I don’t know, can you?” you teased gently, shifting to get more comfortable. You wanted to talk to them like normal, not let all this emotion mess things up.

“Very funny,” Tetsu started, shaking his head slowly. “Look… we realise we put you in a shit situation… and we wanna make it right.”

“It wasn’t fair of us to act the way we did with you. Once I knew of Tetsutetsu’s feelings I should have sat down and talked with both of you properly… not just jumped into bed with you.” Kaminari spoke quickly, moving across the room. He looked like he wanted to sit and cuddle you like normal, but he was stiff, as if he were unsure of his actions. “After you left… we had a long talk.”

“And we decided to give you a third option.” Tetsu continued, moving closer to you now. He sat on the edge of your bed, watching you carefully. Kaminari joined him, his eyes locked on yours.

“You don’t have to choose between us if you don’t want to. We don’t want to put you in that situation ever again.” Kaminari said with a small smile. Your heart pounded. What were they saying? How could they have found a way to not have to choose? There was no way.

“It’s unconventional…” Tetsu moved a little further onto the bed. He was so close, you could feel the heat from his body.

“But if you’ll have us…” Kaminari continued slowly. They were mirroring each other’s movements, Kaminari so close you could feel the static on his skin.

“Will you be our girlfriend?” They spoke in unison, the sound giving you goose bumps. You didn’t know what to say. They wanted to share you? Would that be fair on them both? What if your feelings changed again? You wanted more than anything to accept them, accept the proposition and lose yourself in the combined feeling of them.

A long moment passed while you considered your options. “I… I don’t know…” Hadn’t Tetsu been jealous of Kaminari? Would jealousy be a problem with the two of them? How would you manage to spend time with them both evenly? The questions kept flying around your head. You wanted a sign. A sign that what you wanted was the right thing.

You were so lost in your own mind, you didn’t notice them moving again. The feeling of someone’s lips on yours snapped you out of your own thoughts, your eyes widening. It felt amazing, not the sparky kisses you shared with Kaminari, but a soft, longing kiss that warmed you from the very depths of your soul. Your eyes fluttered closed, arms looping around Tetsu’s neck as he kissed you, your lips timidly moving against his. Your worries seemed to melt away as his lips danced with yours, one of his hands resting on your thigh, the other cupping your face, fingers playing lightly with your hair.

There was no doubt left in your mind as he broke the kiss, his ebony eyes soft as he locked gazes with you. You nodded slowly, a smile breaking across your face. “Ok… let’s do it…” For the first time in hours, you felt calm, like you truly had your answer. You felt the bed shifting, tearing your eyes away from Tetsu’s as you glanced at Kaminari. He jumped off the bed, grinning like an idiot, pumping his fist in the air. “Yes! No more stress for you babe!” he grinned, electricity sparking around him slightly, not enough to hurt anyone, just a gentle zap, like a static shock.

You couldn’t help but laugh, shaking your head at your goofy boyfriend. “Settle down Denki, you’ll destroy my room!” You giggled, blushing as you felt Tetsu shift you to his lap. You licked your lips as you looked at him slowly. The feeling in your room shifted quickly, an unspoken weight lifting from everyone’s shoulders. Tetsu’s lips found yours again, holding you on his lap gently.

Losing yourself in the kiss, you moaned lightly as you felt the familiar spark of Kaminari’s lips on the back of your neck. You had never felt anything more exhilarating than you did in that moment, no awkwardness between the three of you as they sandwiched you between them, trailing kisses on either side of your neck. Shivering, you leant back into Kaminari, your hips pressing to Tetsu’s slightly.

Was it really ok to do this so soon? Your body begged you to realise it was ok, but your mind needed more convincing. It had taken you weeks to feel comfortable enough with Kaminari in this kind of situation, but for some reason, with the two of them, it felt safe… normal even.

When you felt Tetsu shift his hips, his hardening member rubbing against your thighs, your inhibitions melted away. You bit your lip, leaning into him a little as you tried to clear your mind enough to make a sentence. “Is this… really ok?” your voice sounded wrong in your ears, as if a tiny part of you still wasn’t sure, even as you ran a hand down his sculpted body, your palm brushing against his clothed member.

“Its ok with me…” Kaminari whispered, his hands gripping your hips as the three of you shifted positions on your bed. Tetsu was no against the headboard, watching you with a dark blush on his cheeks, an obvious bulge in his shorts, Kaminari was somewhere near the end of the bed, running his fingers tenderly over your thighs, each movement sending a quiver through your womanhood. You were half laying half kneeling between them, palming Tetsu through his shorts, a primal urge blossoming in your chest. You wanted to see him. All of him.

It was as if he read your mind, averting his eyes as he shifted his shorts, tugging them down until they only hung from one ankle. Your breath caught in your throat, staring at him. It was different from Kaminari’s, not quite as long, but much thicker. A little bubble of fear formed in your chest, how would that ever fit inside of you? Just as you began to reach for it, Kaminari ran a tentative finger along your most sensitive area, a moan escaping your throat.

“You… are so hot _____.” Tetsu groaned, his hips arching as your fingers brushed over his member. You could see him twitching, the appendage begging for attention. Leaning a little further forward, you ran your tongue over the tip cautiously, eyes locked on his face, waiting for a reaction. His head fell back slowly, a low groan reverberating around the room as Kaminari tugged your panties down your thighs.

It was hard to concentrate on his member, Kaminari’s skilful tongue rolling over your clit, the balls of his tongue ring bringing a whole new level of pleasure to your lower body. You stroked him as best you could, barely half of his member fitting in your mouth before your jaw ached. Your tongue began to follow Kaminari’s movements on your own body, swirling around Tetsu’s tip as you stroked him. The whole situation was so erotic you could barely contain yourself, the knot inside of you building much faster than it ever had in the past.

You moaned against his member as Kaminari pressed a finger inside of you, pushing you over the edge. Your mouth opened wide as you cried out, your orgasm hitting hard, the shocking sensation of Tetsu’s member brushing the back of your throat only intensifying the feeling. His fingers gripped your hair, groaning loudly as he pulled you back gently. A pleased whimper shuddered from your throat, the feeling of his gentle tugs on your hair washing over your body as it slowly came down from the high.

“Can… can I?” Tetsu’s hoarse voice bounced around your room as you moved closer to him. You looked over your shoulder slowly, your shirt still in place over your torso, eyes landing on your blonde boyfriend. He nodded slowly, a small smile on his flushed face as he sat back against the wall, kicking his own pants to the floor. You watched him wrap his fingers around his member before Tetsu pulled your attention back to him, cupping your face to draw you in for a hungry kiss.

You shuddered lightly, moving to straddle his hips. “Do you… have protection?” you didn’t have any condoms at your sister’s house, since you hadn’t been in a relationship last time you visited. His face fell a little, shaking his head slowly. A groan erupted from you as you pressed yourself closer to him, your legs straining to keep yourself from lowering yourself on his impressive shaft.

Kaminari moaned lightly behind you, before you heard him moving around. You gasped as you felt his hands between your thighs, a sharp hiss leaving Tetsu. You moved, looking down to see your sweet electric boyfriend slipping a condom on Tetsu’s throbbing member.

 

If he had found himself in this situation a few days ago, Tetsutetsu would have punched the blonde teen in the face, but things had changed. He had never been more thankful in his life, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the condom slide down his aching member. The little static shocks caused by Kaminari’s fingers sending waves of pleasure through his body. He swallowed nervously, it wasn’t that it was his first time, he’d lost that last year at a party, but it was his first time with her… the girl he’d fallen so deeply in love with he’d given up his pride and agreed to a polyamorous relationship.

He opened his eyes slowly, watching her face as she moved her hips against him. Even through the condom he could feel everything, the way she rubbed him against her entrance timidly, her eyes holding a little fear. He moved, pressing his lips to hers, trying to tell her silently that it was going to be ok. Her tongue danced with his as she finally lowered her hips, her moan vibrating through him. His eyes rolled back, breaking the kiss as he groaned hungrily. She was so tight, it was like pure heaven as she twitched around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders slightly, but his quirk kept them from breaking the skin.

He took a shaky breath as she began to bounce, her hair falling over her face slightly. Everything was soon a blur of pleasure, their position changing as she whimpered and cried out for more. Her legs looped around his hips as she lay on her back, Kaminari’s member in her mouth, every movement bringing new levels of pleasure to his body. He wanted to push her, bring her that heavenly bliss one more time before he released, but he was fighting a losing battle. It was becoming too much, the sight of her below him, sucking Kaminari between pleasured mewling.

He dropped his hand to her clit quickly, rubbing the sensitive bud as quickly as he could as he thrust faster against her. He could feel her clenching and tightening around him, it was almost too much. Her legs twitched around him suddenly, squeezing him tighter against her body as she clamped down around him, the most erotic sound he’d ever heard leaving her throat, her back arching wildly as her orgasm hit.

That was all he needed, his own release exploding into the condom. He slumped over her, he squinted slightly as Kaminari groaned out, his own release hitting, sparks of electricity flying around the room. Tetsu laughed tiredly, rolling off her slowly.

 

Kaminari collapsed against the bed, his face resting next to hers as she panted wildly. It had been an entirely new experience, one that he was overjoyed to be a part of. The way she’d looked when Tetsutetsu pleasured her, the feeling of her mouth on his member while the silver-haired teen fucked her, it had been spectacular.

They lay there for a long moment, catching their breath, no one speaking. Before he could completely come down from the high their new relationship had brought him, a blaring alarm sounded through the room. She whined, sitting up slowly. “We have to get up…”

“Why?” he complained, forcing himself up. He watched the way she moved, as if her legs weren’t working right.

“Aizawa said I had to be back at the dorm by seven pm… or I’d be expelled…” she explained tiredly, bending down to retrieve her panties.

“Then we should get back…” Tetsutetsu mumbled, less than enthusiastically. “Can’t have our girlfriend getting expelled right after we started.” He laughed slowly, scooping his shorts up from the floor.

Kaminari shook his head, pouting as he dressed, a thought dawning on him. Had her sister come home? Was he about to be murdered? He swallowed nervously, collecting their rubbish quickly. “Uhm…”

“Dude… I told you… her sister’s chill…” Tetsutetsu laughed slowly, moving towards the door with her.

“Did she scare you Denki?” she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling teasingly. Kaminari shook his head quickly, moving to join them as they left her room. There was something about walking with her hand in his, Tetsutetsu on her other side, that felt so good.

They were unconventional, but they were his, his girlfriend… and her second boyfriend. Mineta was going to flip when he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd make it up to Tetsu! :p
> 
> Also! For anyone who does know, I have a twitter dedicated to info on this collection of fics {well mostly, it's got other stuff too haha}   
> If I've got any hiatus's coming up, or need to update you with anything I think is important, I'll post about it there.  
> Follow me @MaddisonJayne1


	36. Everyone already thinks it... so why dont we date? {Daichi fluff SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've been friends since you moved to Japan, but when did he get so hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first Haikyuu fic! :D
> 
> I know it might not be great, but I needed to take a break from bnha, and Daichi was the first one that came to mind haha
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think :)

Friday nights were your favourite night of the week. You were lazing on a beanbag in your living room, watching a horror movie with some of your closest friends. It had taken some convincing to get the whole team involved, but you’d managed to talk them into the weekly activity, they needed downtime just like everyone else. You were lucky enough to have a large apartment, meaning that having most of the Karasuno volleyball team lazing in your living room wasn’t uncomfortable for anyone. You knew them all pretty well, since you attended all the games you could, even going to watch their practices, though you weren’t a manager.

You were pretty good with horror movies, so you usually found yourself laughing as the boys reacted to the movie, but you made the mistake of choosing one you’d never seen before. The only light in the room was that emitting from the screen, just enough light to allow you to see where each of your friends lounged. The movie was around halfway through, but you didn’t know how much more you could take. Hinata had already retreated to your spare room with Kageyama, Yachi and Ennoshita to play videogames, while Tanaka and Nishinoya raided your kitchen for snacks. You winced back against your beanbag as another jump scare flashed across the screen. Being one of the only girls that hung out with the club, you felt like you had to prove yourself, not wanting to look weak in front of your male friends.

You relaxed a little, the story rolling on now, a more pleasant scene on the screen. While you thought it was safe, you leant across the floor, reaching for your drink. As you moved to bring the bubbly beverage to your lips, one of the biggest scares of the movie hit. You screamed at the top of your lungs, glass slipping out of your hand as you jumped back from the screen, the chilled beverage spilling all over you.

You didn’t have to look around to know everyone was staring at you. You never screamed during a movie. Embarrassed, you stood up quickly, running from the room. You stumbled into the bathroom, shaking from the shock the movie had given you paired with your embarrassment. Your t-shirt clung to your body, the fabric completely drenched in flavoured mineral water.

 

Daichi couldn’t really believe what he’d just experienced. It had been her idea to watch that movie, he just presumed she’d seen it before and was trying to scare the team. When she’d run from the room, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He glanced to Suga, who had just returned with a cloth to clean her spilled drink. “I’m going to check on ____.” He whispered, standing slowly.

He had been friends with her since middle school. She’d transferred into his class during his third year. That was the reason he’d agreed to movie night so easily, to spend more time with her, even if it was with the rest of the team.

He made his way through her apartment slowly, glancing into each room as he passed it. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where she would have escaped to, but he wanted to be sure. When he reached the bathroom, a small smile twitched onto his mouth. He leant against the wall next to the door, listening to her as she muttered to herself in English. “ ** _Oh well done _____, you’re just lucky Tanaka and Noya weren’t in there.”_** He shook his head lightly. He had always enjoyed listening to her talk… especially English. **_“What am I going to do?_** ”

As much as he wanted to hover there listening to her voice, he knew it wasn’t right. He took a step closer, staring at the door, before he knocked slowly. “____?” He didn’t wait for an answer, reaching for the handle slowly, opening the door carefully. His breath caught in his throat, staring at her. He’d always found her attractive, but he’d never really seen her true figure. She always wore clothes that hung loosely from her body, hiding her natural beauty from the world. The sight of her standing there, a dark blush on her cheeks as her wet clothes clung to her ample curves made his heart pound.

“O-oh… Daichi…” her voice was so soft, embarrassed. Why did seeing her like that make his heart pound? And why didn’t he want anyone else to see her?

 

“Are you… ok?” he spoke slowly, his wide shoulders practically filling the bathroom door. You didn’t know what to do, you were practically trapped.

You had liked Daichi since you met him, his personality drawing you in instantly. He had been one of the first people to introduce themselves to you when you first moved to Japan. Since then you found yourself drawn to him, so much so that you even followed him to Karasuno High. “I’m fine…” you couldn’t look away form his gorgeous chocolate eyes. You chewed the inside of your bottom lip, fidgeting a little. Why was he just starting at you? Was the stain on your clothing that bad?

“Do you… want me to get Yachi or Kiyoko to get you some clean clothes?” he averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head. It wasn’t unusual for Daichi to act in such a caring way, but something about his words seemed odd. Usually he’d simply offer to get you something himself, so why was he offering to get one of the girls? It wasn’t like you weren’t fully capable to go and collect your own clothes.

“No… its ok Daichi… thank you.” You smiled at him, your emotions stabilising. You were overthinking things; your friend was just trying to help. “I’ll be out in a minute.” He smiled slowly, nodding, before he turned to leave the room. You swallowed slowly, watching the way his muscles flexed with each movement. Once he was gone, you moved quickly, jogging down the hallway to your bedroom.

 

Daichi sighed as he returned to the couch. The lights were on now, illuminating the room. Suga had control of the tv, scrolling through her movies. “We decided to stop the movie and find something new… if it was bad enough to scare _____ I didn’t want to see the end.” He was smiling softly, passing through her odd collection of indie movies.

“Do you think ____ will mind if we order some food? I’m starving!” Tanaka commented loudly, flopping back down on his beanbag, hand resting on his stomach.

“She’s never had a problem with it before.” Kinoshita spoke slowly, shifting in his spot on the floor.

Usually, Daichi would make the call, but his mind was distracted. He couldn’t get the image of her out of his mind. When had his tomboy of a friend developed into such a beautiful woman? Suga elbowed his side, clearing his throat. “What do you think Daichi?”

“Huh?” he blinked, smiling at the group. “It is still pretty early… I don’t see why we can’t order something. ____ and I can go collect it.” He didn’t miss the knowing look from his vice-captain as he flicked a random movie on. He felt his cheeks heating up but opted to stare at the tv instead of reacting. “Someone go ask the others what they want.”

 

By the time you returned to the living room, the team had all gathered again, watching one of the action movies you’d recently downloaded. You hovered nervously in the hallway, not sure how they would react to your embarrassing act before. “Hey _____! Hurry up!” Tanaka called, his head poking up from behind the couch. “The food’s not gonna collect itself!”

Your nerves melted away, hands falling to your hips, quirking an eyebrow at the aggressive looking teen. “Is that so? Well you’d better get your arse moving!” you shot back at him, hands still on your hips as you entered the room. “Who said you could get food anyway?”

“Daichi said it was ok… is it not ok?” Yachi asked quickly, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

“ ** _Gah! She’s so cute I just wanna squeeze her!”_** you cooed in English, floating over to her with a grin on your face, wrapping your arms around her slender frame. “Aww, don’t worry Yachi~ I’m not gonna let you starve~!” You looked around the team slowly, until your eyes landed on Daichi.

“Guess even ____ can’t handle real horror movies.” Tsukishima laughed sarcastically, leaning closer to Yamaguchi, his hand up as if he were whispering. You knew better than to react, but you couldn’t help yourself. You released Yachi, your eyes hard as you turned on the tall blonde teen.

“That’s enough Tsukishima.” Daichi spoke before you could release a tirade of abuse on the blonde. You blinked a few times, your eyes softening as you turned to look at him. “Everyone has something that scares them, _____ has never jumped at a horror movie before, this one was exceptionally well made.” His eyes were hard, an intimidating stare on his face. “I seem to recall you jumping a few times yourself.” His arms were folded over his chest as he stood, reaching for his club jacket. You blinked, surprised he had put Tsukishima down so quickly, usually he would have let you fight your own battle.

“Uh…” you opened your mouth, glancing around the team quickly. They looked as dumbfounded as you felt.

“Daichi’s feeling particularly protective tonight, isn’t he?” Suga chimed in, a soft smile on his face. You nodded, smiling at your friend slowly. Why did it feel like the sweet setter knew something you didn’t?

“Are you coming _____? I thought we could go collect the food together…” Daichi called from the front door.

You jogged after him, wanting to ask what the hell was going on, but you didn’t know how to bring it up. You shoved your hands into your pockets, walking silently next to the captain as the two of you headed off to collect the team’s food. It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but you shivered as the wind whipped your oversized shirt around. He glanced at you slowly, a small smile on his lips. “Here.” He handed you his jacket, his eyes lingering as you accepted it.

“Thanks, Daichi.” You nodded to him slowly, pulling it on quickly. It was so warm, the scent of his aftershave lingering on the collar. “You looking forward to the Training Camp? Its next week, right?”

“It should be a good experience.” Daichi spoke slowly, a smile on his lips. Your heart pounded as you watched him, he always looked good when he was smiling about volleyball. His eyes shifted slowly, landing on you. “You’re coming, aren’t you?”

“I’m… not a manager…” you spoke, raising an eyebrow at him slowly. You hadn’t even been invited to attend, where in his mind did that make any sense?

“You’ve been to every single practice and game since our first year… you’re an honorary member of the team and you know it.” Daichi grinned, shaking his head at you.

“Are you sure its ok?” you weren’t sure, was this just him deciding for everyone?

“Ok… let me put it another way.” He spoke slowly. He had stopped walking now, eyes locked with yours. The evening light illuminated his features, making him even more handsome. “I’m inviting you to Tokyo, as a friend, will you come?” The pounding of your heart slowed, his words shattering your thoughts. Of course, he was still just your friend from middle-school, that’s how he viewed you and it always would be.

“Well,” you forced a grin, pumping your fist in the air. “When you put it like that!” You laughed, turning to keep walking. “How can I refuse you, Captain?”

 

Daichi’s shoulders sagged. He’d worded his request wrong. He wanted her to be there, it was a selfish, but he didn’t care, he’d sort it out with the others later. Though, truthfully, he just wanted to keep her close. He didn’t want her finding a boyfriend while he was away training. It was selfish, but he didn’t want anyone else to have her. She’d seemed happy enough either way, but he couldn’t be sure if she’d seen through his intentions.

Soon enough, it was time for the training camp. She sat on the bus with his team, apart from Hinata and Kageyama. She sat quietly, staring out the window, her headphones resting over her ears. Daichi sighed, trying not to stare.

“You know, nothing’s changed since we left home.” Suga commented softly, smiling at him.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Daichi tried to lie, though he wasn’t very good at it.

“You keep checking that she’s still there.” Suga pointed out, laughing softly, a mischievous grin on his lips. “She’s not gonna disappear Daichi.”

“I’m just making sure no one’s being too boisterous back there.” Daichi commented quickly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“Sure, thing Captain, you keep telling yourself that.” Suga teased, shaking his head.

 

You sighed, stretching as you exited the bus. Noya and Tanaka were screaming about something, but you didn’t really listen to what they were saying. Your eyes following Daichi as he walked over to Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma. You stuck close to Kiyoko and Yachi, carrying anything that you could to help out. As you walked, a loud noise caught your attention.

Blinking a few times, you spotted one of the players from Nekoma. You didn’t know what to do, his voice was so loud. “Woah! There’re three of them?!” he dropped to his knees in front of everyone. “One’s the sexy kind… one’s the cute kind…” he paused, his eyes landing on you. “I’m not worthy of such a blessing!”

You felt your eye twitch, crossing your arms as you stepped forward to abuse the boy. It wasn’t that you were upset about him objectifying your friends and not yourself, but he had no right to be acting in such a way. Before you could say anything, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. You spun your head quickly, ready to abuse whoever it was, only for your words to fail. Suga had a gentle smile on his face, squeezing your shoulder gently. “Don’t worry ____, we think you’re pretty too.” Suga spoke quickly, causing you to blush.

“I-I…” you huffed a little, crossing your arms, looking away awkwardly. “I was just gonna tell him off for objectifying the girls… I don’t care that he didn’t say anything about me…”

“Still~” Suga cooed, moving towards the gym. You noted that Daichi hadn’t said anything, your heart sinking. In that moment, you felt like someone had kicked you in the stomach. Suga was just being nice, that had to be it. You weren’t a stunning beauty like Kiyoko, or an adorable first year like Yachi, you were just average, a boring third year who wore clothes three times too big for you, to hide away from everyone’s eyes.

For the rest of the day, you stood behind Coach Ukai, watching the games silently. You were caught between sulking and anger, frustrated with your own feelings. Your feelings changed slowly as the day continued, new feelings taking over. You felt bad for Daichi and the others, watching as they had to take laps after every single set. Your ears twitched as the other teams began to talk, your shoulders squaring. Yachi was in much the same position, her eyes angrily frustrated as she looked to the others. “It’s ok Yachi, just ignore those guys.” Kiyoko smiled at the younger girl. “Don’t worry. If what Tanaka says is true, then we’ll be alright.”

As if on cue, the doors to the gym opened as she finished speaking, a blonde woman grinning as she investigated the gym. You couldn’t quite hear what she was saying, but you heard Noya clearly. “Big Sis!” he was practically sparkling as he spoke. You raised an eyebrow, shaking your head. So that’s what Tanaka had organised. You knew her, but not well, your eyes going back over to Saeko, Tanaka’s older sister. Behind her, just in time to save your friends from any more laps, stood Hinata and Kageyama, panting heavily.

Your own problems forgotten, you waved to the two first year boys. **_“Welcome to the party boys!”_** you called in English, grinning. They looked so serious, but you didn’t care, you wanted to brighten everyone’s spirits.

Finally, after nine sets, your friends finally won. You joined them, holding up a water bottle, offering it to Suga. “Here.” You smiled, glancing over at Daichi. “Are you guys doing ok? You must be exhausted.”

“We’re ok, its all part of training.” Suga smiled, following your line of sight. “He’s ok, don’t worry so much.”

“Huh?” you blinked, frowning at him a little. “Oi, I’m concerned about everyone. Don’t make me out to have special interest in Daichi.” You half hissed at him, your voice low enough that only he heard you.

“Uh huh, sure thing ____.” He waved a little, laughing softly as he walked away.

 

Daichi sighed, his eyes closed as he let the hot water wash over his body. His body ached from the punishment he’d put it through, the water relieving some of the stiffness in his muscles. His ears perked as he heard a couple of unfamiliar voices. “Did you see all the girls with Karasuno?”

“Yeah man, they’re hot.” Daichi frowned but didn’t move.

“The cubby looking one, she’s pretty damn cute.” A twitch formed in Daichi’s right eye, his fists clenching. He couldn’t do anything while he was standing there naked, so he clenched his teeth, breathing deeply. Of course, she was cute… but why did other guys have to notice?

He turned his head, hearing a surprised gasp. “You talking about our girls?” That was Tanaka’s voice.

“Yeah, I was just saying… the one that…” the other male voice trailed off. Daichi wished he could see what was happening. He moved, straining to see through the small crack in his stall wall. He was instantly floored, his eyes flicking between his teammates and the two boys he’d been listening to.

Almost his entire team was standing there, looking intimidating. Tanaka and Noya at the front of the group, their arms crossed. “You’d best back off from our captain’s girlfriend.” Noya stated quickly, his face serious. “She’s off limits.”

“You get too close and you’ll have all of us to deal with.” Tanaka added. Daichi’s face burned, staring at them. His team thought she was his girlfriend? Where did they get that idea?

“Tanaka, Noya, that’s enough.” Suga’s voice filled the room, breaking the intense silence. The members of the other team left quickly, leaving his teammates alone. He could no longer see Suga’s face, but he could tell from the looks the younger members of the team were wearing that it was scary. “You know you aren’t supposed to threaten other teams like that. What would Daichi do if he were here?”

“Thank us for defending ____’s dignity?” Hinata chimed, a small pout on his face.

“Is that why no one’s asked _____ out in months?” Suga asked slowly. Daichi was confused, had his whole team decided he was dating her without him knowing?

“Well… yeah.” Noya said with a shrug, the libero grinning. “Don’t want someone moving in on Daichi’s girl.”

“I see,” Suga paused, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Good job… but try to be less intense next time.”

The team dispersed, giving Daichi time to finish his shower. He sat slowly, his towel resting on his hair as he thought about what his team had said. Even Suga had agreed with their tactics. He huffed, rubbing his towel against his hair roughly. What was he supposed to do?

 

You sat outside, staring up at the sky, deep in thought. You had to get out of there. The girls were nice enough, but you needed a break. As you sat there, you heard someone approaching. Blinking, you turned your head towards the sound. “Oh Daichi, hey.” You smiled lightly, watching as he sat next to you.

“Hey _____.” He shifted a little. “I just wanted to thank you again… for coming here.” He wasn’t looking at you. You shook your head, moving to look back at the sky.

“It’s my pleasure… though I wish I could see more of the stars here.” You admitted, blinking a few times as he shifted closer to you. You could feel his body heat, his arm practically brushing against yours. “Something on your mind?”

“_____... why do you hangout with us so much?” his question was abrupt, but it didn’t sound as if it held any malice.

“I…” you thought for a moment. Why did you keep coming back to the volleyball club? You had other friends, but something kept bringing back to the boys’ team. As you thought about it, you leant your head on his shoulder slowly, sighing. “I like you guys, you don’t treat me different because I’ve got an accent… or tease me when I get wording wrong.” You didn’t want to admit it. The true reason you kept coming back.

“Your accent is almost completely gone though… and no one teases you about it at school.” Daichi spoke slowly, his shoulders stiff as you leant against him. You closed your eyes slowly, relaxing more. You had always been so relaxed around Daichi, there was something about his presence that just made you feel safe. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him, but you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“You wanna know the truth?” you mumbled slowly. He didn’t say anything. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest, never moving your head from his shoulder. “I spend so much time with the volleyball club… because its where I get to see you.” You admitted, closing your eyes tightly. You expected him to get mad, or say you were stupid, a little part of you hoped he would simply take it as you wanting to be close to your oldest friend in Japan.

“Because of me?” he spoke slowly, moving a little. You lifted your head from his shoulder, biting the inside of your lip as you looked at him. You didn’t know what to say, watching him as he sat there, a serious look on his face. “You know… the whole team’s been going around stopping guys from asking you, out right?”

“Huh?” you blinked, tilting your head at him. He stood up, moving in front of you, looking down at you slowly. There was something about his eyes, even though he was smiling at you, the way he stared at you, it made you shiver.

“Yeah,” he reached forward, his fingers gently brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes. “They think you’re my girlfriend.”

Butterflies exploded in your stomach, staring up at him. The team thought what? You swallowed, the pounding of your heart playing loudly in your ears. “They do?”

“Apparently.” He spoke slowly, leaning closer to you. You were suddenly very aware of how wide his shoulders were, how they moved when he reached for your hands. “Can you believe that?”

“U-uhm…” you didn’t know what to do, staring at him. what was going on? “Daichi… are you upset that they think we’re dating? We can just tell them we aren’t… if that’s what you want…” you spoke quickly, trying your best not to stutter. You were finding it hard to concentrate on your language, your accent dripping into the words.

“That’s not it… I just find it funny.” He spoke carefully, his hands gripping yours lightly.

“ ** _It’s funny?”_** you didn’t know what else to think. He thought it was funny… a big joke. “ ** _Daichi… don’t you know how much you mean to me?”_**

“____... you’re speaking English again…” he breathed, a soft chuckle in his voice. “Its really hard to understand you when you do that.”

“So?” you pouted, attempting to tug your hands away from his. “Your weird foreign friend is being mistaken for your girlfriend… obviously you’re here to tell me to stop hanging around so much…” he held your hands tighter, moving so he could look directly into your eyes.

“Why would you think that?” he tilted his head. He was so close, you could feel his breath on your face.

“Because you think its funny!” you snapped, pouting at him. “Is it really that weird for you to think of me like that… that its all just a big funny joke for you?”

“No.” He spoke flatly, his eyes never leaving yours. You felt like you were going to cry. “I think its funny that they figured out how I felt… before I did.”

“Huh?” you were confused again, blinking at him slowly.

“_____... I’ve liked you for a long time… but I didn’t think you could ever like me back…” he spoke slowly, his cheeks flushing pink. “In the bathroom tonight, when I heard those guys from another team talking about you… I couldn’t handle it.” He continued, taking a deep breath. “I can’t stand the thought of anyone else being with you.”

What was happening? What was he saying? You were so flustered you couldn’t translate it properly, your head spinning as your heart pounded in your throat. “I can’t stand the thought of anyone else dating you ____.” Daichi mumbled slowly, his nose brushing against yours. **_“I love you.”_** His English was rough, but you heard it.

“D-Daichi…” you blushed darkly, your lip quivering. It was like a dream. He tilted his head slowly, leaning closer, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. Your breath caught in your throat, your eyes widening for a second, before they fluttered closed, enjoying the tender action. You had to be dreaming, this couldn’t be real.

He pulled away, cheeks flushed, never letting go of your hands. You couldn’t speak, staring at him.

 

Daichi couldn’t breathe. Her lips had been so soft. She stood there, staring at him. He didn’t know what to do now. She hadn’t accepted his confession, but she hadn’t rejected it either. Swallowing, he loosened his grip on her hands, turning to move away from her. Before he could move away, he felt her delicate hands cup his cheeks, tugging him back to her. Her face was serious, her cheeks deep red. “Daichi Sawamura, what the hell took you so long?” her lips found his again.

He smiled a little, his hands finding her waist slowly as her arms looped around his neck. His forehead rested against hers as the kiss broke, his eyes lidded as he watched hers. “Hey, cut me some slack… everyone else thinks we’ve been dating the whole time…” he laughed a little, pulling her closer to his body.

“Finally!” a voice startled them. Daichi’s head snapped to one side, staring in the direction of the voice. “I don’t know how many more hints I could drop before I had to just tell you both.” Suga laughed, walking into the light slowly.

“Suga…” she breathed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“Are you telling me you knew we liked each other this whole time?” Daichi commented slowly, frowning a little at his vice-captain.

“Its pretty obvious guys… I mean… the whole team thought you’ve dating all year.” Suga said with a shrug.

“I heard.” Daichi commented flatly. “I’ve gotta have a word with them.” He relaxed a little as he felt her shift in his arms. “After dinner…” he added, moving to look down at her.

“Just remember… you’ve gotta wait until you get home to go wild.” Suga teased, turning to head back. “Don’t be too long, or people will come looking again.”

Daichi blushed, looking away slowly. Trust Suga to know everything before he did. “So ____...”

“Yes Daichi?” she breathed, her face still against his neck.

“Will you be my girlfriend… for real?” he felt stupid asking, but he had to hear her say it.

“I’d love to.” She moved, her cheeks dark, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.


	37. Let's teach these crow babies how to recieve! {Nishinoya fluff SFW PART 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were a starter for Karasuno's girls' volleyball team... but a string of injuries forces you to leave the team...  
> your passion for the game wavering, what can you do to reignite that fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies :)
> 
> I love Noya beyond words, from the second he entered the manga right until this day I still love him, so I hope this fic does him justice!  
> This is only part 1, and I have no idea how long it'll go haha, I'm enjoying it too much
> 
> I hope his personality is ok, I'm a little out of practice, so I've been rewatching the anime... but I feel like its ok. Give me your opinions :)

_You stared at the doctor in front of you, your heart breaking. “What do you mean ‘never play again’?” your mother’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence. During your last game you had fallen, injuring your ankle. You had done it plenty of times before, so you just presumed that it would be a few weeks rest then right back to it._

_“The ligaments in her ankle are too far gone, not to mention this time she actually broke it.” Your doctor sighed, shaking her head. “The only thing I can suggest is that she never plays again. If she continues playing competitively she’ll injure it beyond repair.”_

_“I’m sorry _____.” Your mother spoke slowly, looking down. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “You’ll have to resign from the volleyball team.”_

You had to miss nearly a month of school because of your injury, meaning you hadn’t had to face the rest of your team. You still had a slight limp, your ankle not completely healed. When you had handed in your resignation from the girls’ volleyball team, they hadn’t been mad at you, but you were mad at yourself. How could they still talk to you after you had worried them so much? After you had been forced to leave the team so suddenly. You slouched in your seat, unable to look anyone in the eye. You were fairly short, so when you slouched, you felt practically invisible.

“_____?” A voice reached you. You sighed, looking up slowly. It was your former captain.

“I can’t come back Yui… you know that…” you sighed, looking away again.

“That’s not why I’m here…” she smiled at you slowly. “I… don’t think you should give up so easily.” She leant against your desk, grinning. “I know how much you love volleyball, so why don’t you try being a manager for the boys’ team? Shimizu will be leaving this year, and they could use someone who knows what they’re talking about.” She said with a shrug, looking over her shoulder. “They could really use your help with their receives.” In the doorway to your classroom you could see Suga and Daichi though you could tell they were trying to hide outside of the room.

“Doesn’t look like I can say no… does it?” You sighed, crossing your arms. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the boys’ team, in fact, you were pretty good friends with the second-year members of the club, it was just a strange thought. Watching volleyball but not being able to play? “What time does your practice start today?!” You shot at the two third years outside of your classroom.

“Meet us at the gym as soon as school finishes.” Suga called, grinning at you. You rolled your eyes, looking back to your desk.

You had been avoiding a few of your friends, who you hadn’t informed about your injury. It wasn’t like Noya and Tanaka were stupid, but there was no way they wouldn’t figure out something was up when you showed up at their practice. You made your way towards the gym slowly, your ankle aching as you heard the distinctive sounds of volleyball shoes against the gym floor. You chewed the inside of your lip, standing at the end of the path, staring at the gym.

“____, what’re you doing here?” Ennoshita’s voice broke you out of your own thoughts, your heart pounding from the shock.

“U-uh… I’m…” you sighed, hanging your head. You and Ennoshita were in the same homeroom, meaning that the taller second year knew all about your injury. “Yui dobbed me in to come help out your manager…” you admitted, arms crossed.

“Oh really? That’s great.” He smiled softly, looking down at you. “Do Noya and Tanaka know you’re coming?”

“No.” You spoke quickly, looking away. “They don’t even know I was injured.” You admitted. Ennoshita always had that effect of you, you were so comfortable talking to him that it didn’t matter that you had been trying to keep things secret.

“Guess they’ll find out when you get to the gym.” He laughed softly, starting to walk again. “Better hurry, you know Daichi doesn’t like it when people are late.”

“Its not like I’m actually part of the team Dude… I’m just… a manager…” you sighed, the words sounded so wrong to you. Just a manager, not a player. It hurt. You limped after him, taking a deep breath before you made your way into the gym.

Everyone stopped to stare at you, your heart pounding hard in your chest. You had no idea what to say, so you simply waved. They had four new players, your eyes floating over them slowly. Three taller boys and a short one. You raised your eyebrow slowly, crossing your arms as your hips cocked to the right. Yes, the shorter boy was taller than you, but he was pretty short for volleyball. Daichi jogged over, a smile on his lips. “Glad you could make it.” He led you over to the group, still smiling. “Most of you already know her, but I’ll do introductions for the benefit of the first years.” He stated, looking around at the team. “This is ____ _____, the starting libero for the girls’ volleyball team.” He started.

 

Noya stared, his eyes locked on her small frame. What was she doing here if she was a starter for the girls’ volleyball team, wasn’t their training at the same time? He’d known her since they started high-school, they’d been friends, so why didn’t she tell him she was going to be at the boy’s practice? Was she here to help the team with their receives, like he was?

“_____ is here to help us out.” Daichi continued.

“Why the hell aren’t you at your own practice?” Noya blurted out, stepping forward, irritated.

“Like I said, ____ will be-.” Daichi continued, only for Noya to stop forwards.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were going to be here? Tanaka and I could have met you before-hand!” Noya continued, staring at the shorter girl intensely.

“Yeah ____! What gives?” Tanaka joined in, pulling the face he used to try to intimidate the first years. “You’ve been MIA for a month and suddenly you turn up to our practice?!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Daichi yelled, his arms crossed as he practically ebbed anger. Noya winced back, though his eyes never left her. She looked the same as she always had, though her hair was a little longer now, brushing her shoulders lightly with every movement. When they were younger, she had been the one to inspire his blonde tuft of hair, having dyed her fringe section blonde on a dare. He’d always liked her hair, whenever she walked past him in the hall it smelled of cherry blossoms. She didn’t have the blonde in her hair anymore, having gone back to her natural colour. She still had the most piercing eyes he’d ever seen, like they were staring into his soul. Yes, when Daichi was pissed he was scary, but she was much worse. “Nishinoya, Tanaka, you two are doing laps.”

Noya grumbled, dragging his eyes away from her slowly, moving off with Tanaka to do their laps. “We’ll split into two groups, for the first half of practice Noya will handle the first years receives while _____ helps the rest of us… and afterwards we’ll swap over so ____ can help the first years.” Daichi’s voice boomed around the gym, making sure that everyone heard his orders.

 

Frowning, you watched as Noya explained to the first years how he did receives. You shook your head, looking to Daichi and Suga, who were standing close by taking a break. “Does he realise that not everyone understands sound effects?”

“I think it’s the only way he knows how to explain it.” Suga commented, smiling at you softly. You nodded slowly, looking back to the energetic second-year. “It’s good having him back, I just wish he’d come back for real.”

“Why isn’t he coming back for real?” you asked leaning on the wall to take some of your weight from your injured ankle.

“Because Asahi refuses to re-join the team.” Suga answered flatly. You turned to face him, confused. There was a sadness in his face, mixed with an odd guilt. You nodded, beginning to understand the situation. During their last game they had lost. Badly. Asahi blamed himself, but Suga and Noya also blamed themselves, it was a vicious cycle. You sighed slowly, rolling your shoulders as you began to walk towards the smaller group.

“Oi! Noya!” you grinned at him, one hand resting on your hip. “Those big ones look kinda dumb, I don’t think they get your explanation.” You teased, pointing at two of the taller first-years.

“Excuse me?” The blonde spoke with a flat tone, his eyes shifting to you behind his glasses. You raised an eyebrow at him slowly, both hands on your hips now.

“So, you understand swoom fwoosh and bam?” you couldn’t keep the cheeky grin from your face as you watched. He looked away quickly, the slightest tinge of pink on his cheekbones. “Noya plays on instinct… so it’s a bit difficult to explain it his way.” You shook your head lightly as two of the first-years seemed to understand him completely. “You two, glasses and freckles, come with me.” You smiled, simply using nicknames since you couldn’t remember their names. You spent the remainder of the practice explaining to them how to hold their arms and properly manipulate the ball back towards the setter.

You sat quietly, watching the boys clean up, Daichi having excused you due to the aching in your ankle. Between blinks, the young orange haired first-year seemed to appear out of nowhere. “How tall are you?”

You felt your eye twitch, but you didn’t explode at him. “I’m 5’1, just shorter than Noya.” You watched him as his eyes seemed to sparkle. “What? Me being short exciting you? Come closer and say that Kid.” You pushed yourself off the little ledge you’d been resting on, landing awkwardly on your ankle. You yelped, stumbling a little, losing your balance. You toppled backwards, accepting your fate, closing your eyes as you waited for the impact of your head on the gym floor.

 

Noya moved faster than he ever had before, sliding to a stop behind her, catching her with one arm around her back before she could hit the floor. “Nice receive Noya!” Tanaka called from the other side of the gym.

Her eyes fluttered open as he held her carefully. A frown twitched onto his face as he watched her, pain obvious on her face. He helped her back to her feet carefully, the whole team crowding around them. “Hinata what did you do?!” Kageyama snapped, slapping the carrot top over the back of the head.

“I-I-I didn’t do anything!” Hinata argued, waving his hands in front of his face quickly. “She jumped down and fell! I swear!”

“Give them some room.” Daichi spoke slowly, moving closer, holding his arms as if he were about to scoop her up. “Here…”

“No, I’ve got her.” Noya spoke quickly, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks. He looped his other arm under the knees, lifting her carefully from the ground. “What did you do you idiot?”

“I… uhm…” she began, looping her arms around his neck slowly to balance herself.

Laughter sounded behind them. “They look like a pair of dolls!” Tsukishima snorted. The embarrassment on her face only grew as she hid it against his shoulder.

“That’s enough, everyone get back to cleaning.” Daichi’s commanding voice reverberated around the gym.

As he carried her, realisation dawned on him. “The nurse will have gone home by now…” he cleared his throat, stopping his motion as he looked around. “What did you do? Did Hinata hurt you?”

“No.” She spoke slowly, lifting her head from his shoulder. “I’ll… I’ll be fine Noya, you can put me down…” she wiggled in his grip a little. He swallowed, frowning at her a little. She was so damn stubborn.

“Tell me what’s going on _____.” His voice was serious, keeping his grip on her tightly.

“I fucked my ankle ok!” she snapped at him, tears in her eyes as she struggled against his grip. “I broke it in our last game… I’m never allowed to play volleyball again!” He almost dropped her, his mouth dropping open as he stared at her.

“What?” he breathed, placing her down on a small concrete wall.

“I’m off the girls’ team… my doctor said I’ll probably never play again.” She mumbled, looking away from him. “I didn’t tell you and Tanaka because I didn’t want you worrying…” she huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. “You had enough on your plate… with the suspension and all…”

“I’m sorry…” he spoke slowly, avoiding her eyes. “…I didn’t know.” He felt for her, she had so much passion for the game, such drive to continue playing with her teammates and friends, it broke his heart to hear she may never play again. “Why come help us then?”

“Yui asked me to…” she sighed, looking at the night sky. “Daichi and Suga came with her… so I couldn’t really say no…”

Before he could respond, he heard footsteps. His head flicked behind him quickly, spotting Tanaka carrying three bags. He sighed, looking down. He didn’t want to say anything else about it. He didn’t ever want to see that look on her face again, hear her voice break like that when she spoke. She had such a nice voice. “Yo, Daichi’s treating us to food, you two coming?” Tanaka called when he spotted them.

“Can you walk?” Noya spoke gently, not wanting Tanaka to hear him. She sighed slowly, shaking her head. He pulled a face, thinking as he stood there, before an idea popped into his head. Tanaka was always up for a challenge. “Hey Tanaka, I bet you can’t carry ____ as far as I did.”

“You wanna bet, Little Man!?” Tanaka yelled, rushing the last few steps towards them. Her lips were pursed with concern, looking between Noya and Tanaka. Before she could argue, Tanaka was in front of her, squatted down so she could climb on his back. “M’lady.” He said with a grin.

 

It was fine for Noya and Tanaka to carry you to the store, but how were you supposed to get home? You rested your arms over Tanaka’s shoulders, not leaning into him as he carried you down the hill. Something about the way Noya had reacted didn’t sit right, usually he would have fought you more, but as soon as you explained yourself he stopped pushing.

It was a new side of the energetic libero, one you wouldn’t mind seeing more of. You glanced down at him, taking him in carefully. He was carrying your bag for you, looking serious as he walked. There was something about his serious face that just made you shiver, it was almost scary, but in an insanely handsome way. The rest of the team were already at the store waiting, Hinata pacing back and forth as he watched your group approaching.

“Are you ok?” He stuttered out, pressing two fingers together. “Daichi explained what happened… I didn’t mean for you to hurt yourself.” He was mumbling, and you sighed, letting him continue. “I was just so excited, it’s not often I meet people who are shorter than me… and now I’ve met two in two days!”

“Its fine Kid, I’m fine.” You sighed, looking at Daichi slowly. He simply shrugged, smiling at you softly. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Well…” he started.

“We’re wondering if you’ll be coming back again tomorrow.” Suga finished, smiling warmly at you. You looked down at Noya, patting Tanaka on the shoulder so he’d put you down.

Noya moved to your side quickly, as if he wanted to catch you again. Having the extra support made you feel safer, even if you didn’t topple over this time. The pain in your ankle didn’t bother you as much now, there was just something about this team… it made you feel invincible. “Your receives suck arse Dude,” you teased, arms crossed as you looked between them. “I’m sticking around until you can receive in your sleep!” you grinned at them, standing proudly between Noya and Tanaka.

The next afternoon, you found yourself running late for training. You’d been kept back after class to discuss your schoolwork, since you were a little behind everyone else. Throwing the Gym door open, your eyes widened as you spotted a strange new figure in the gym. His blonde hair held back with a small headband, you tilted your head, listening to his voice. He was giving orders.

His head whirled towards you as you entered, his face irritated. “Whose girlfriend is that?!” he walked closer to you, his hand on the back of his hips. “Look babe, we’re in the middle of practice, you’re gonna have to wait.”

A sly smirk formed on your lips, squaring your shoulders as you locked eyes with him. “Babe?” you tilted your head, your neck cracking as you began to roll your sleeves up. “Who the hell do-.” You began before a hand flew over your mouth.

“Sorry Coach!” Ennoshita spoke quickly, bowing a little. Daichi was right next to him, a hand on the back of your head, trying to make you bow in apology. “This is ____ _____, she’s the former libero for the girls’ team. She’s joined as a kind of manager and assistant for our receives.”

“Former?” The coach raised an eyebrow at you.

“She was injured in her last match, she’s benched for now and Captain Michimiya leant her to us since our receives need work.” Daichi explained quickly. You didn’t appreciate his wording, your anger shifting towards the captain. You weren’t just someone who could be leant out by your former captain.

“I’m not on loan, Daichi.” You crossed your arms, finally shrugging the two larger males off. “The only ones any good at receives are the third-years and some of the second years… but even some of them need work.” You looked pointedly at Tanaka, mostly to tease him. He poked his tongue out at you, making you laugh. “Some of these idiots mean a lot to me… so I’m here to help.”

“Alright then.” The coach turned, moving back towards his position. “I’m Keishin Ukai, I’ll be the coach here until the Nekoma practice game.”

There was something different about that practice, the neighbourhood association joined in, along with Asahi. You weren’t really involved, only taking notes with the Ukai. The whole practice was emotional, tears brimming your eyes as your friends finally came back together.

 

Before long, it was golden week, and you found yourself in a kitchen preparing dinner for the boys. You were deeper inside the room, moving a pot when you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You glanced to the door, spotting Noya and Tanaka on the floor, looking up at Kiyoko in adoration. You frowned, turning to go back to your task.

It wasn’t that you didn’t think Kiyoko was beautiful, but whenever those two fawned all over her something inside you snapped. As they scoffed their food you stood near the back of the room, arms crossed, sulking. Maybe you were jealous of the attention the gorgeous woman received from your fellow second-years.

As you stood there, you felt a presence next to you. Ennoshita smiled down at you, holding his drink, following your eyeline towards Noya and Tanaka. You huffed, glancing up at him before returning to death glaring at the loud pair. “What?”

“Nothing.” He laughed softly, placing a hand on your head lightly. “It’s just cute when you get all jealous over Nishinoya’s attention.”

“I’m not jealous!” you yelled suddenly, glaring up at him. You winced a little, feeling everyone’s eyes on you. You pursed your lips, turning on your heel. Your ankle hadn’t given you trouble for almost a week, meaning you could stomp off without limping. As you found the exit, you kicked the door with your good foot. “What the hell Ennoshita! As if I’d be jealous of that!” you threw the door open, storming into the cool evening air. You needed to cool off.

As you sat on a small patch of grass, holding your knees as you stared at the dark skies. In your pocket, your phone vibrated. You sighed, pulling it out of your pocket slowly. _Tanaka: You ok Dude? That was weird._ You wanted to scream at him. No, you weren’t ok. You’d liked Noya since you met him, but now… even though you spent practically every day with him, he barely noticed you, especially when Kiyoko was involved.

______: why wouldn’t I be ok?_

_Tanaka: you yelled at Ennoshita and ran off._

_____: I’m just pissed. Like it matters._

_Tanaka: you can tell me what’s wrong you know…_

You huffed a little, looking at the message. You could tell him, yes, but would he go straight to Noya and blab? You sighed, looking back at the message, tapping your fingers along the side of your phone as you thought.

“U-Uhm… _____?” you blinked, looking up from your phone. Hinata stood awkwardly to the side, poking his fingers together gingerly. “Is everything ok?”

“I’m fine Kid, don’t worry.” You spoke slowly, sighing. “Noya and Tanaka just pissed me off.” Why was it so easy to talk to the baby crow? You shifted so he could sit next to you.

“Why? They weren’t doing anything abnormal…” he commented, sitting next to you slowly. You let your head fall to the side as you looked at him.

“Uh… look at it like this.” You looked back to the sky. “Right now… it’s kinda like when you can’t get a spike through the wall of blockers…” you bit your lip, hoping you were explaining it right. “Except my wall of blockers is just an insanely beautiful third-year.”

His face was bright red, staring at you. “D-Do you like someone?”

“Yeah Kid, I like someone.” You sighed, shaking your head. “Its fine though, I’ll survive.” You patted his head lightly, standing up slowly. “I’ve clamed down, lets go back before they eat all the food.”

“Yeah… ok…” he spoke slowly, standing up next to you.

“Hey Hinata…” you didn’t use his name very often, but you did this time, hoping it would make your words stick. “You tell Noya or Tanaka about this… and I’ll make sure you never play again.” You would never really do that to the poor kid, but you wanted him to take your threat seriously. To soften the blow slightly, you got up on your tiptoes, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek. “Our secret ok?”

 

Noya glanced at Tanaka, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“_____ stopped replying.” Tanaka mumbled, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he made his way towards the kitchen. “She’s really pissed off.”

“I don’t know why, what do you think Ennoshita said to her?” Noya followed his friend, carrying his dirtied dishes. They rinsed the plates off slowly, Noya’s ears perking as he heard her name being called.

“What did you do to Hinata?” Suga’s voice reached him. “He’s so red, he looks like he’s going to faint.”

Noya rushed to the service window, staring out as Hinata wobbled through the room, his face as bright as his hair. He didn’t say anything, watching as the gorgeous former libero placed her hands on her hips. “I didn’t do anything, he’s just easily embarrassed.” She stated as if it were the obvious answer.

Jealousy welled in his chest as he watched the way Hinata moved through the room. Why was he red like that? What had she done to him? He jumped the window easily, following the ginger-haired boy. “Hey Hinata, you ok Buddy?” he needed answers.

“H-huh?” Hinata blinked, his face practically glowing as his eyes landed on Noya. “N-nothing! ___ didn’t kiss me or anything!” he waved his hands in front of his face, looking nervous. Noya’s eyes hardened as he watched the younger male, before his eyes turned to her. She was going around kissing first-years now?

“She kissed you?” Tanaka voiced loudly, just behind Noya. Noya turned on him, his eyes angry. “Are you sure Dude?”

“It was only m-my cheek!” Hinata yelped quickly, backing away from the angry libero.

Tanaka pursed his lips, crossing his arms as he looked down at Noya. Noya clenched his teeth, turning away from him. “I’m going to shower.”

Why would she do that? It wasn’t like he was going around kissing other girls’ cheeks! He grabbed his things, stomping off towards the bathroom to bathe. By the time he was finished, she was gone, leaving him to stew on the events from that night.

 

She avoided him for the rest of the week, barely saying two words to him, and it pissed him off. Even when they were playing Nekoma she barely reacted to his amazing plays, simply cheering for the younger members of the team or for the others, never for him. When they finished cleaning, he spotted her standing with the captain of Nekoma. That was the final straw.

“Your receives are awesome man, your whole team is so stable!” she cooed, grinning up at the lanky teen.

“You really know your stuff, ____ was it?” his deep voice formed a tick in Noya’s jaw. Was he flirting with her? He stomped closer, ready to beat the crap out of the overly tall teen.

“I’ve been playing since elementary-school,” she said with a bright smile. That bright smile she used to only use with him and Tanaka. “I was on the girls’ team up until recently.” She added, looking away.

“Really? Why’d you leave?” the captain seemed far to interested in her life.

Before he could get any closer a hand closed around the back of his shirt. “Don’t even think about it.” Daichi’s stern voice filled his ears. Noya growled, struggling against him. “Nishinoya stop, you aren’t starting a fight with them.”

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Suga offered from next to Daichi, smiling at him softly. What the hell was he talking about? He didn’t have feelings for her… did he? Was that why he felt so jealous? “It might surprise you.”

“Let me go.” Noya growled, finally struggling free. He shot a glare towards the tall Nekoma captain, before turning to finish packing up. “She can flirt with whoever she wants. I don’t care!”

“Sure… that’s why you were going to start a fight with Kuroo over there.” Daichi said with a sigh, shaking his head.

 

You crossed your arms, waiting in front of Noya’s house. You had seen Daichi and Suga stop him at the end of the practice game, and you had questions. When you spotted him, you didn’t move, simply waiting. His eyes landed on you, his eyes hard. “What do you want? Not too busy flirting with city boys to come visit?”

“What the hell Noya.” You huffed, pushing yourself off the building, walking closer to him. “Why aren’t I allowed to talk to someone, about the fucking game by the way, but you can fawn all over Kiyoko?!” you were so frustrated, you hadn’t done anything wrong, you were simply talking about volleyball with someone who had good skills, it wasn’t like you were flirting with him.

“Because there’s no way I’m ever going to get with Kiyoko!” he snapped, throwing his arms in the air. “But you could get anyone you wanted!”

“Why the hell would I want some giant city boy!” you screamed back, glaring right back.

“Because you deserve the best!” he yelled. His words not matching the anger in his voice. You frowned, the anger ebbing away slowly. Why was he being so weird? “You deserve someone who can give you the world!”

“Noya…” you spoke slowly, stepping closer to him. He continued to rant on, though you couldn’t hear his words. A small smile formed on your lips, looking at him closely. You guys fought, yes, but it was the same way he fought with Asahi, frustration and anger his way of showing he cared. “Yu… stop talking.” You had never used his first name, your heart pounding wildly as his eyes softened instantly. You were so close to him now, you could feel his body heat. “You need to see my side of it… ok?”

“What do you mean?” he spoke slowly, his gorgeous amber brown eyes taking in every inch of your face. He wasn’t yelling anymore, his body stiff and alert.

“I get really jealous when you throw yourself at Kiyoko… you know?” you sighed, your eyes moving over his face, taking in every detail. “I didn’t want to admit it before… but when I see you acting that way around her… its like a blade slamming into my heart.” Your eyes landed on his lips, unable to meet his eyes.

“I wanted to kill that guy… he was way too close to you, laughing with you, that smile on your face.” He grumbled slowly, a blush forming on his cheeks. “And when Hinata was being all weird that first night… because you kissed his cheek… it was like a burning itch in my chest.” You bit your lip, listening to him carefully. Did he feel the same way? “I wanted to hit him… I was so angry that someone had stolen a kiss from you.”

Your lips parted, not sure what to say. Before you could focus enough to form a sentence, his lips crashed into yours. Your eyes widened, your breath catching in your throat as he stood there, his lips frozen against yours. He moved to pull away, his test obviously not gaining what he wanted. You moved quickly, lips following his, arms looping around his neck to stop him pulling away.

His lips moved against yours slowly, his hands finding your waist. You broke the kiss slowly, not moving to pull away, your noses pressed together lightly. His eyes were sparkling, a wide grin forming on his lips. There he was, the happy energetic Noya you’d fallen in love with. He moved to kiss you again, your heart fluttering at the feeling. His lips moved in perfect sync with yours, her teeth grazing your bottom lip every now and then as he sucked it lightly. He was such a good kisser. When he deepened the kiss, his hands slipped lower, gripping your hips as his tongue danced with yours.

Lack of oxygen forced you to breath the kiss, panting lightly as you stared into his eyes. His were still sparkling. He moved back from you suddenly, jumping off the ground, grinning wildly, pumping his fists in the air. “I kissed _____!”

You laughed lightly, shaking your head at the energetic teen. “Stop jumping around and come back down here.” You teased, pointing to the spot he’d been standing. He bounced back to your side, fingers lacing with yours slowly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to put you through all those emotions… I didn’t know.” You cleared your throat slowly, not wanting to presume. “I just thought… with how you are with Kiyoko… that you didn’t like me that way.”

“Are you kidding?” he laughed, squeezing your hands. “She’s a beautiful queen… but you?” he leant forwards, kissing you again slowly, before mumbling against your lips. “You’re my pocket-sized goddess.”

You wanted to scold him for that, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Sighing, you thought about your friends, slowly unlacing your fingers, wrapping your arms around his slim, muscular form. “Tanaka is gonna lose it… you know how much he wants a girlfriend.” You sighed again, nuzzling against his shoulder lightly. “If you promise to make it up to me each and every time you fawn over Kiyoko with him… we don’t have to say anything.”

“You’re way too nice _____.” He stroked your hair lightly, one hand around your back. “If he asks, I’ll tell him…”

“Just don’t go acting differently now… ok?” you forced a yawn down, trying to keep from falling asleep in his arms. “I should go home…”

“I’ll walk you.” He commented slowly, moving to hold your hand again. You were silent for most of the walk, simply enjoying the afterglow of your confessions. As you thought about it, you realised that neither of you officially stated, ‘I like you’. You glanced over at him, clearing your throat a little. He blinked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“So… I wanna do this right… not halfway through a fight.” You stopped him, tugging his hand lightly. “Yu Nishinoya… I like you. I like you a lot.”

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head shyly. He avoided your eyes as he turned his head back to you, that beautiful grin gracing his lips. “I like you too ____ _____.” He moved awkwardly, his face suddenly very close to yours. “You’re my girlfriend, now right?” he pressed his lips to yours lightly, not giving you time to respond. You let yourself melt into the kiss, gripping his hand tightly, your other hand reaching up to grip his shirt tightly.

“Yeah…” you breathed, pulling back enough to see his face in the moonlight. An idea sparked in your head, a wicked grin forming on your lips. You leant forward quickly, dodging his lips, licking his cheek quickly. He stared at you, shock written all over his face. You broke down laughing, grinning at him. “I licked it, so its mine!” you managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

He joined your laughter, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you began walking again. Golden week had been a rollercoaster, but this stop… was worth all the emotional turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angry yelly Noya just as much as cute energetic Noya, I couldn't help myself haha


	38. Let's teach these crow babies how to recieve! {Nishinoya fluff SFW-ish PART 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your relationship is fresh and new... but how fast does he want to move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has some slightly NSFW bits... but its not really NSFW cause no one is naked... So I dunno what else to call it other than SFW-ish

Walking to school felt different now. You weren’t sure if it was getting up early for the boys’ volleyball practice, or that you weren’t walking in alone. Noya walked quietly next to you, bouncing his head to a silent song. He had surprised you, appearing at your door with the sun. In the past you would have been ready and preparing for your morning run, but since your ankle kept you from your usual training, you were barely awake. He had waited patiently, sitting in your kitchen while you finished getting ready, before dragging you out the door and towards the school.

You were still far enough away from school that you wouldn’t run into any of the other volleyball members, biting your lip, you took the risk, reaching down carefully, your fingers brushing against his. He looked to you quickly, a blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t pull his hand away. You licked your lips, squeezing his hand lightly as you laced your fingers together. You stayed like that for the remainder of the walk, neither of you saying anything. It was strange for Noya to be so quiet, but you presumed it was nerves.

As you neared the school, he tugged you to a stop. “_____...” he glanced around the area, before moving closer to you, stealing a kiss. He grinned at you, that classic Noya grin, one hand resting on the back of his head. “I figure I’m not going to get another one til later, so I wanna make the most of it.” You shook your head at him slowly, gently placing your hands against his chest. He moved, dipping his head slightly, brushing his lips against yours again. You sighed contently, the feeling of his lips moving against yours burning into your memory. When he nipped your lip, asking to deepen the kiss, you couldn’t stop yourself. You knew you could be caught at any moment, but that just made it more exciting. His tongue swirled with yours as you fought for dominance, the taste of his toothpaste still lingering in his mouth.

A gasp to your left broke your kiss. Your eyes flicked to the left quickly, your face exploding in a dark blush as you spotted someone staring at the two of you. Noya moved quickly, a dark smile on his face. “You’d better not tell anyone what you just saw,” he was behind the poor kid before you could say anything, simply standing there, biting your lip. “Wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself.”

The kid, who was shorter than Noya, turned, running quickly. Noya sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he re-joined you. “You didn’t have to scare the poor kid Noya…” you shifted your bag on your shoulder, moving to start walking again. You were grateful for the intimidating air he held when he got serious, but that didn’t mean he had to go around scaring kids. Though, you were glad it hadn’t been anyone you knew.

Morning practice went well, Noya and Tanaka acting the same as always, rough housing and fooling around even though Daichi scolded them a few times. You found yourself standing awkwardly on the platform, slamming balls down at the first-years, still trying to help them with their receives. You groaned, rolling your shoulders as you threw another ball. “Hey Ennoshita, take over for a sec?” you called, looking at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, giving in, and climbing up to take your place. You moved slowly, shrugging your jacket off, revealing a simple black t-shirt that clung to your body. Rolling your shoulders again, you moved to stand next to Hinata. “Ok, watch closely.” You looked up at Ennoshita, nodding slowly.

He sent a ball at you. You moved from memory, dropping your hips as your legs spread to even out your balance. You sent the ball back to Ennoshita perfectly, a triumphant smirk on your lips. “Don’t stop til that ball drops.” You called. You knew you weren’t really supposed to be showing them how to receive physically, but you couldn’t help yourself, the ball called to you.

 

Noya’s eyes sparkled as he watched her, the entire team crowding around the court as she sent the ball back once again. He’d never really watched her play before, having thought Daichi only had her come help because she’d been a libero, but watching her now… he knew she had real skill. His heart sank as he thought of her words. **_“I’m off the girls’ team… my doctor said I’ll probably never play again.”_** The look on her face wasn’t that of someone who could easily give up on the sport.

“Woah!” Hinata chimed, his voice bubbly as he bounced around her. “That’s thirty! _____ you’re so cool!” A pang of jealousy flooded his chest, averting his eyes as he listened to the younger teen gush over his girlfriend.

“Heck yeah she is!” Tanaka beamed, stepping forward to clap a hand on her shoulder. “Just imagine if she were on our team! We’d be unbeatable!” He laughed, moving back from her as the ball came back toward her.

There was a sinister smirk on her face, her stance changing as she readied herself for the receive. Noya crossed his arms, watching closely as the ball flew backwards from her arms, slamming into Tanaka’s head. He burst out laughing, his arms dropping to his stomach as the laughter began to hurt. Tanaka stood there, staring at her, a large red lump swelling on in his cheek. She moved, stretching her arms above her head, her breasts straining against her shirt. “Oh man! That was so good!” Noya laughed, pointing at Tanaka’s face. “She got you good!”

“What the hell was that for!” he snapped, glaring down at her.

“You know what you did.” She said flatly, turning away from him. Her eyes landed on Noya, his heart skipping a beat. Damn she was sexy when she looked angry. “I may be a girl, but I’m still more badarse than you.” She moved through the team, scooping down to pick up her jacket.

“Ok guys, time to pack it in!” Daichi called, looking at the time. “If we don’t hurry we’ll be late for homeroom.”

Noya glanced around the room, grinning as he snuck off to follow her to the storeroom. He leant on the wall, arms crossed as he looked her up and down, grinning at her. “You enjoy putting on that show?” She was sitting on the edge of some mats, rubbing at her ankle slowly.

“It was so good to be hitting that ball around again…” she sighed, her eyes sad as she looked at her ankle. “I shouldn’t’ve done it though… poor Tanaka, his face is gonna bruise.”

“Its his own fault…” Noya laughed softly, moving over to sit next to her. “He practically called you a guy.” He glanced down at her chest, swallowing awkwardly. “You are so not a guy.”

“You sure about that?” she teased, leaning against him lightly, still massaging her ankle. Noya frowned at her a little, moving to place a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Noya?” he pressed her lips to hers quickly, a short, sweet kiss, not wanting anyone to walk in on them.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not a guy… your chest was too soft when it pressed against me last night.” He smiled a little, moving back from her slowly. “I better get back out there before Daichi yells at me.” He winked, running off to help clean up.

 

You could barely concentrate for the rest of the morning, your ankle throbbed, but that wasn’t what distracted you. You couldn’t stop thinking about Noya. By lunch time, you had missed most of the notes you were supposed to take, your mind floating back to the storeroom. Faintly, you could hear someone speaking to you, but you were too deep in your own thoughts.

“_____!” you jerked, glaring at the owner of the voice. Your face softened a little, Ennoshita standing in front of your desk with Hinata and Kageyama, the two first-years looking a beyond awkward. “Damn, what is up with you? You’ve been so weird today.” He shook his head, laughing softly. “These two wanted you to throw to them during lunch, are you free?”

You pursed your lips, thinking. Technically you were free, but you had hoped to eat lunch with Noya and Tanaka. “Oh yeah?” you sighed, pushing yourself up from your desk, crossing your arms as you looked between them. “I guess I can slam the ball at the two of you for a while…” their enthusiasm to better themselves made you smile, it reminded you of Noya. After he walked you home the night before you’d ended up texting him half the night, talking about what he’d done to keep his skills sharp while he was suspended.

“Th-thankyou ______!” Hinata shouted, bowing a little. You sighed, shaking your head as you moved to leave the room. You scratched the back of your head, cheeks pink as they followed you.

Once you found a safe place to practice near the gym, you got to work, balancing on the railing so you were tall enough to slam the ball down at them. “This’d work better if I was on the roof… but I don’t wanna get in too much trouble.” You explained. You gave them turns, hitting it between them carefully, giving them easier receives to begin, before you started to make it harder on them.

It was nearly the end of lunch, and you were ready to end it. You hadn’t eaten yet, meaning you were getting irritable, not to mention your phone had been going off in your pocket for ten minutes. You slammed the ball down between them, knowing neither of them could take it letting out a heavy sigh. “Finally.” You jumped down from the railing, ensuring you landed on your good foot, scooping your phone out of your pocket. Checking the messages, you’d missed.

_Noya: You wanna grab lunch?_

_Noya: ____? Are you mad at me?_

_Noya: Don’t ignore me, I didn’t do anything wrong!_

_Tanaka: _____ you’d better come find us, Noya’s being really weird._

You sighed, waving to the first-years as you made your way back towards the main building. When you arrived, you found Tanaka leaning on the wall next to his classroom, his eyes serious as he watched you approach. “Glad you could make it.” He pointed over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen him sulk like this, I’ve got no idea what to do.” You poked your head around the corner of the door, spotting Noya at his desk, his head down. His hair didn’t seem as perky as usual, as if his mood had softened it.

Entering slowly, you crossed your arms, glancing around the room. There weren’t many people inside. “Oi, Nishinoya, what the hell?” you moved over to his desk, leaning down slowly, your face close to his, your hair sprawling over his desk. “I’m sorry Noya, Hinata and Kageyama kidnapped me.” You whispered so only he could hear you. He didn’t move, his phone lighting up his face as he tapped at it. You frowned, pulling the seat from in front of him so you could sit. “Are you sulking over something?” You said loud enough for Tanaka to hear.

“I thought you were mad at me…” he mumbled in a very un-Noya way. He lifted his head, his eyes serious as they locked with yours. “Why didn’t you just tell us you weren’t gonna eat with us?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” You spoke slowly, your heart breaking at the look on his face. “I’ll make sure to message you next time.” You glanced to the door, glad to see Tanaka had left his post. “Come on.” You stood, grabbing his arm, leading him towards the roof.

Once outside, your hands landed on your hips, looking at him seriously. “Are you really this upset because I was helping the first-years with receives for most of lunch?”

“No…” Noya averted his eyes, biting his lip. “I heard Ennoshita and Kinoshita talking when I passed them in the hall…” he let out a heavy breath. “They think Hinata has a crush on you… and I…”

“Did you say anything?” you were surprised he had held himself back.

“No, I was with Tanaka.” He snapped, pouting a little. You shook your head at him slowly, smiling at him slowly. He was just full of surprises.

“Do you wanna say something?” you moved closer to him, your hands falling from your hips, looking into his eyes. “It’s your choice…” you cupped his cheek gently, tilting your head as you watched his face change.

The seriousness left him, a soft grin forming on his lips. What was going through his head? “You said I had to make it up to you whenever I did something stupid right? Does that go for you too?” Was he trying to change the subject? You sighed, shaking your head a little, a smile on your lips.

“Yeah, I guess it does… if I do something that makes you jealous I’ll make it up to you.” You spoke slowly, a blush coating your cheeks. He leant into your hand slowly, before moving to kiss you. You let out a soft sigh, enjoying the feeling. “Why do you bring it up now?” you whispered against his lips, trying not to get distracted.

“I’m jealous.” He stated plainly, his hands finding your hips. “You’ve spent more time with Hinata than me since you became my girlfriend…”

“I said I was sorry.” You grumbled, your forehead resting against his, noses brushing together in a gentle movement. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Come to my place tonight, after practice…” he placed a chaste kiss against your lips, squeezing your hips lightly. “I wanna have you all to myself, no chance of anyone walking in and catching us.” Your cheeks flushed darkly, staring at him. You were surprised, but you didn’t dislike the prospect of alone time with the energetic libero. You nodded slowly, agreeing to his terms.

 

Noya pushed himself harder than ever at training, the prospect of having alone time with his girlfriend too much for him. He was sweaty, his cheeks flushed as he sprinted around the gym to finish cleaning up. “Noya settle down, you’ll break something.” Suga called from the storeroom. Noya’s eyes shifted to the vice-captain, watching the way the tall setter moved while he spoke to her. She had spent most of training helping Coach Ukai go over drills that she thought would help the first-years learn their receives faster. He had been glad she hadn’t been on the court, not wanting her to hurt herself by acting recklessly again, but seeing her standing there with Suga, that little spark of jealousy stabbed through his chest again.

“You’re gonna stare a hole in them you know.” Tanaka spoke slowly, leaning on his broom next to Noya slowly. Noya blinked, when had he stopped moving? “What’s with you today?”

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Noya said slowly, forcing his eyes away from them. Kiyoko had left the practice early, meaning he couldn’t use her as a distraction for Tanaka.

“I dunno, but she’s got a really cute smile right now.” Tanaka said with a shrug. “When I get a girlfriend, I hope she smiles at me like that.”

“What if she smiles at other people that way too?” Noya couldn’t stop the acid in his voice, pushing his broom towards the storeroom.

“Then I’d have to teach whoever was making her smile like that… that she was mine.” Tanaka stated, posing with his arm bent to show off his muscle. “My girl will only smile at me like that!”

Noya nodded slowly, almost at the storeroom now. “Yeah, you gotta find one first Ryu.”

He moved behind her, a hand brushing over her butt gently as he moved past her to enter the storeroom and return the broom. The scent of her perfume caught in his nose, sending a shiver up his spine. She must have put fresh perfume on when she changed out of her uniform, because it was still strong, making his mouth water, she smelled like cherry blossoms and caramel. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved around the storeroom. “I’d better go check with Daichi, but I think it’s a great idea.” Suga cooed lightly, waving at her as he walked away.

“Thanks, Suga, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She called, waving slowly. She turned on him slowly, her face changing as she met his eyes. “Wanna explain that?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Noya stated with a smile, his eyes moving her over face slowly. She was flushed, likely because of his gentle groping. “How was your talk with Suga?”

“It was fine… until someone grabbed my arse.” She crossed her arms, staring his down. “You’re so lucky I didn’t scream.”

He bowed his head a little, moving closer to her. “I couldn’t help myself, you were smiling at him so cutely… I didn’t want you to forget about me.” He admitted, glancing her over shoulder at the gym. “Tanaka noticed it too.”

“I was just voicing an idea… its no big deal…” she sighed lightly, shaking her head. “You don’t have to be jealous over anyone Noya… you’re the one I’m…” she trailed off, hearing footsteps. Noya sighed, watching as she moved to his side quickly, staring out as Kageyama and Hinata rushed over.

“____! Come and help us practice! Please!” Hinata yelled quickly, his eyes flicking between her and Noya.

“I…” she started, before Noya shook his head, stepping forward.

“You two need to back up a little, _____ has other stuff to do too, she can’t help you out all the time.” He grinned, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “You’re eating into her alone time with her boyfriend, and he’s scary.” He forced the two of them to look at Asahi, still grinning. “You know how scary Asahi looks when you don’t know him? Her boyfriend is scarier than that.”

“W-Woah!” Hinata gasped, looking back at her, his eyes wide. “You’ve got a boyfriend _____?”

 

You bit back your laughter, looking at the teens in front of you. You wouldn’t be lying if you confirmed the story, but Noya was going a little far to scare the first-years off. “Yeah, I have a boyfriend…” you shook your head a little. “I don’t think he’s scary though, he’s just prone to jealousy.”

“Really?” Hinata moved, staying a little further away from you than normal. “Guess we should let you go then… but can you help us out tomorrow at lunch?”

“Only if Noya and Tanaka can come too, I usually eat lunch with them… and its not fair to neglect them just to help you two.” You hoped that would be enough for your boyfriend, watching his eyes lighten.

“That sounds fine to me.” Kageyama spoke, grabbing Hinata’s shirt, dragging him away. “See you tomorrow.”

You sighed, crossing your arms again as you looked at Noya with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”

“What?” He poked his tongue out, moving to walk out of the storeroom. “I’m going to get changed.” He moved off, a grin plastered on his face. You couldn’t help but think about how cute he was, his jealous side really made your heart flutter, even if it was annoying.

You walked out slowly, making your way to the front of the school to wait for Noya. You pulled your headphones from your bag slowly, slipping them into your ears as you relaxed against the wall, playing your favourite upbeat song, bobbing your head a little along to the beat, eyes closed. It wasn’t long before Noya was at your side, his hand slipping into yours. You jerked a little, opening your eyes quickly, only relaxing when you realised who it was. Neither of you spoke as you began for his house, your earbuds hanging between you, sharing the music.

As you arrived at his house, your pulse sped up, there were no lights on inside. Weren’t his parents’ home? You glanced at him slowly, biting the inside of your lip. “Yuu, are your parents out?”

“Hmm?” he looked back at you, having let go of your hand to pull his key from his bag. “Didn’t I tell you that?” A grin formed on his lips, opening the door slowly. “They’re out on business, so it’s just me.”

Your heart pounded in your chest, staring at him as he entered the house. You couldn’t move, what was he planning? How fast was he planning to move? It wasn’t like you didn’t have some experience, mostly kissing and some above the clothes touching, but that didn’t mean you wanted to jump right into bed with him. He poked his head back out, blinking at you slowly. “Are you coming? I have no idea what you want to eat… so I can’t start til you get in here…” you felt yourself relaxing a little, moving to follow him into the house.

You glanced around the room slowly as the door closed behind you, slowly slipping your shoes off. You weren’t sure what to do, nerves bubbling in your stomach. “Mum left a couple of options in the fridge, but we’ll still have to cook it.” He spoke slowly, walking through the house slowly. You placed your bag down next to his, moving to follow him. You ended up in the kitchen, staring around the room. “Are you any good at cooking? I’m ok… but I always burn stuff.” He was still talking.

“U-uh… I’m ok, my granny taught me how to cook when I was younger.” You moved stiffly towards the fridge. Why were you so nervous now? You’d been fine before this, but something about being alone with him in a big empty house changed the mood.

“____?” he moved, his face close to yours, frowning a little. “What is it?”

“I’m… kinda nervous.” You admitted, brushing your hair behind your ear slowly. “I didn’t know we were going to be alone… and you know… when your alone with your boyfriend they usually expect…”

His face went bright red, staring at you. “O-oh…” he backed up a little, opening the fridge quickly. “So, we have beef or chicken…” he changed the subject. You pouted a little, not sure why it annoyed you.

“Chicken…” you mumbled slowly, moving away from him. He hadn’t calmed your nerves at all.

“Alright…” he pulled the meat from the fridge, carrying it to the bench. “You don’t have to be nervous ____... I… wasn’t planning anything weird…” he looked at you seriously. “I just wanna spend time with you…”

 

Noya looked at the strips of raw chicken in front of him, his cheeks flushed. She thought he invited her over just for dirty stuff? Did she think that’s all he wanted? He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, but for the moment he just wanted to have some alone time with her, watch some stupid comedy on tv while cuddling, listen to music, things like that… he didn’t just want to just sleep with her. She was moving around behind him, the obvious sounds of rice spilling into his rice cooker filling his ears.

They didn’t say much while they prepared dinner. She had started some music on her phone, letting it fill the awkward silence. When the meals were ready, he led her to the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the couch slowly, placing his bowl on the coffee table. She sat next to him slowly, her legs crossed. Her watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she stared down at her meal.

“You wanna watch tv? I think they’re showing the highlights of the last tournament tonight.” Noya offered, watching her slowly. “Or I can put a movie on… anything you want…”

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled slowly, lifting her eyes from her bowl. His heart fluttered as he lost himself in her eyes. “It wasn’t fair of me to presume you would just wanna jump straight into bed…”

“Its ok, what else were you supposed to think when I brought you over and didn’t tell you my parents were away?” he spoke quickly, reaching across and gently taking her hand. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I know…” she leant across slowly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I was overthinking things.” She moved, looking much more comfortable now. “Let’s watch the highlights.”

They ate together, things seeming more like normal. They chatted, getting excited about the different moves shown on the screen, finishing their meals quickly. When the highlights finished, she shifted, leaning against him slowly while he flicked through channels. His heart jumped into his throat, but he didn’t let it show, simply moving so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders lightly. She snuggled into his side more, her arms looping around him slowly. He glanced down at her for a moment, finding her eyes still locked on the screen.

“What about that?” she mumbled lazily, pointing to the screen as an anime flicked across the screen. He paused, watching it. It was a sports anime, about basketball. He nodded slowly, moving to get more comfortable as she snuggled his side.

“It’ll do, plenty of action.” He laughed softly, stroking his arm lightly as he leant back against the couch. “Did you message your mum to let her know you’re here?”

“Mmm… I told her I’m at a friend’s place… so she isn’t worrying.” She mumbled slowly, nuzzling at his chest lightly. He moved, standing suddenly, pulling her with him. She gasped, clinging to him. “What are you…” she didn’t finish her sentence as he stretched himself out across the couch, placing her back against his chest. A blush formed on his cheeks, knowing it might be too much, but he wanted to try it. She was between his legs, her head against his chest, still facing the tv, one of his hands gently stroking her hair.

 

You had no idea what time it was when you reopened your eyes. You were still against Noya’s chest, his arms wrapped around you gently, the images flicking across the screen illuminating his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. The sound on the tv was turned right down, subtitles flicking across the bottom of the screen.

You bit your lip, moving a little, feeling his arms tighten around you as you roused him slightly. “Yuu?” you whispered gently, moving up his body lightly, your face hovering above his. “Hey… Yuu… wake up…” he groaned a little, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids. You smiled lightly, cupping his face lightly. “…Noya…” you ghosted your lips over his. You pulled back slightly, trying not to put too much pressure on his body.

He groaned again, his eyes fluttering slightly, but ultimately staying closed. One of his hands slipped up your back slowly, tangling in your hair, pulling your back down for another kiss. This one wasn’t a gentle ghosting, but a deep passionate kiss, laced with sleep. You gasped, melting into the kiss, lips dancing with his. The hand that had remained on your back moved slowly, resting on your lower back, the other gently massaging your scalp as he deepened the kiss.

A soft groan left his throat, his tongue brushing against your lips, silently asking for permission. You sighed contently, parting your lips for him, allowing his tongue to lazily fight yours for dominance over the kiss. Before you realised what was happening, he had shifted you backwards, his hips pressed between your thighs, your back resting on the other end of the couch, arms around his neck as he supported himself against the arm of the couch. He broke the kiss slowly, causing you to open your eyes, catching the smirk that graced his lips. “That’s a nice way to wake up…” he pressed his lips to yours again, picking the kiss up like he’d never stopped.

Your eyes fluttered closed again, fingers playing with his hair lightly, a strange heat pooling in your stomach. When his lips trailed to your neck, your eyes rolled back a little, gripping his hair lightly as he ghosted over a sensitive spot on your neck. Without meaning to, your hips arched into his lightly, your lips parting in a gentle moan as he sucked and nibbled the spot towards the front of your jugular. You felt him nip at the flesh lightly, your eyes flying open. “N-Noya! That’s gonna…a-ah...” your train of thought broke as another moan left your throat, arching into him a little.

He pulled back slowly, his hips pushing into yours lightly, his eyes hooded with lust. “I had a really good dream ____...” he kissed you again slowly, one hand moving to gently lift your shirt from your stomach, his fingers leaving electric trails behind. “It’s like my body’s on fire… and the only way to put it out is to be closer to you.” He continued, his hand pausing just below your bra. Your cheeks were burning, but you didn’t want him to stop.

Your hips lifted again, grinding into his lightly, egging him on, moaning again softly as you felt the bulge that had formed in his shorts. His lips reconnected to the sensitive flesh of your neck, leaving a burning trail of kisses as he searched for another soft spot. Just as he found it and began to tease, the loud ringing of your phone broke the mood. You whimpered, reaching for the device slowly, checking who it was. Your mother’s picture flashed across the screen, your heart sinking.

He didn’t let up on the gentle kisses he pressed to your neck as you answered. “Hello?”

“What friend’s house are you at ____? Do you have any idea what time it is? It’s a school night!” your mother’s frantic voice burrowed into your ear, guilt building in your chest.

“I’m sorry, we fell asleep watching tv after dinner, I’ll be home soon.” You mumbled out, trying to keep your voice even as his bulge rubbed against your sensitive area slowly.

“I’ll come and get you, its so late!” your mother continued. You groaned, pushing Noya back lightly, your heart thumping wildly in your chest.

“N-no its fine, Noya can walk me home…” you gave him a look, letting him know it was time to stop. The pout that graced his lips nearly broke your heart, but you couldn’t risk your mother’s wrath. “We’re not far away, I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” Your house was only ten minutes away, but you felt like it may take you much longer with your horny boyfriend walking you.

“Noya?! Have you been alone with one of those volleyball boys all this time?! ____ you know I don’t approve of you staying this late at a boy’s house!” Your mother practically screamed into the phone. You sighed, wiggling free of Noya’s grip. You fixed your shirt, as you moved, your legs not working right as you made your way towards the door, the dampness in your panties making for an uncomfortable sensation.

“Relax Mum, we were watching the highlights from the tournament last week, you know I’m helping the team out, that’s all.” You weren’t ready to tell your mum you had a boyfriend, especially not over the phone. You hung up quickly, looking over your shoulder at your disappointed boyfriend. “Can… you walk me home?”

He was still pouting but moved to follow you to the front door. “Your mum has the worst timing…” he grumbled, resting his head on your shoulder as he caught up to you. You bit your lip, feeling him press his hips against yours slowly.

“Its twelve thirty in the morning Yuu… most parents would freak out like that…” you turned your head slowly, pecking him on the cheek, before moving to pull your shoes on. His hand landed on your butt, giving it a gentle squeeze, before he moved to pull his own shoes on.

When you stepped outside, you instantly regretted not bringing a jacket with you, the cold air biting at your exposed skin. Sighing, you braced yourself for the walk.

 

Noya adjusted his partial erection, grumbling as he stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind him, the noises she’d been making still playing in his mind. He watched her, his eyes traveling over her form as she rubbed her arms lightly. He shook his head a little, a smile forming on his lips, shrugging his club jacket off slowly.

He slipped his jacket over her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. “Here, you look cold.”

“O-oh Yuu, you don’t have too… I don’t want you cold.” She argued lightly, her eyes meeting his. He shook his head, smiling at her, posing randomly.

“I’ll be fine, you can just warm me up with kisses when I get cold! ~” he practically yelled, grinning at her. Her cheeks flushed, but she nodded, pulling his jacket on slowly. Though he wasn’t much taller than her, his jacket still looked too big on her, an image of her in just that jacket forming in his mind. He swallowed thickly, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Her hands found his shoulders, the arms of his jacket slightly to long for her, the fabric brushing against his neck lightly as she returned the kiss.

He would stop their progress every few hundred meters, pulling her into another hungry kiss, his hands exploring the expanse of her body hidden under his jacket. When his fingers brushed her breasts lightly, his heart pounded, they were so soft.

When they finally arrived at her home, he tugged her into a tight embrace, burying his nose against her neck. “I’ll pick you up before practice,” he trailed his lips over her neck until he found her lips, squeezing her tight against him as their tongues danced together.

She broke the kiss slowly, hearing her front door opening. She stepped back quickly, an embarrassed smile on her lips. “Yeah, I’ll return your jacket then…” she breathed, turning to make her way to the front door, her mother standing there with her arms crossed. He took in the sight, waving slowly at the older woman. They looked quite similar, though her mother was taller than the two of them, with a much curvier physique. “Sorry I’m so late Mum.”

“Be more considerate next time, I was sick with worry.” Her mother sighed, placing a hand on her head, messing up her hair lightly. “I thought you’d fallen and hurt yourself on your way home.” Her eyes landed on Noya, his breath catching in his throat. “Please thank your parents for feeding her Nishinoya, I’m sure they weren’t expecting an extra guest.”

“I will, I’m sorry we kept her so late.” He bowed slowly, before turning to jog home. He had to use up some of the extra energy he had, hoping the cold air would shrink his erection.

 

You flopped on your bed, wrapped in just a towel, having showered once your mother finished lecturing you. You checked your phone, smiling when you spotted a new picture message from Noya. Opening it, your heart jumped into your throat. He lay on his bed, only wearing his boxers, the bludge you’d felt against you earlier still prominent and a dark blush on his cheeks. _From Noya: I can’t stop thinking about you… I wish you were still here… even if it was just to cuddle some more._

Heart pounding, you lifted your phone to snap a photo of yourself, still only wearing your towel, damp hair falling around your shoulders sexily, your cheeks burning with a blush. _To Noya: Go have a cold shower… that’s what I did. I’ll see you in the morning Yuu._ You threw your phone down on your bedside table, embarrassed at what you’d just sent. You jumped off the bed, running to your wardrobe to find your pyjamas.

 


	39. Let's teach these crow babies how to recieve! {Nishinoya fluff NSFW PART 3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long did you really expect to hide your relationship from the knowing eyes of his team mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed in myself that this chapter took me so long... I kept getting distracted by other things... {mostly Haikyuu crack videos on youtube}  
> But I'm also so happy with how it turned out! :D please let me know what you think!  
> This is the final instalment for this Noya fic {at this stage} up next, I have something different in the works

For the next few weeks Noya would meet you first thing in the morning to walk with you to practice. He refused to take his jacket back, stating that it looked much better on you, so you barely took it off. The two of you would spent the first half of your lunch break with Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama talking volleyball and practicing, the second half would find the two of you hidden away sharing your meals, just being close to each other. He would walk you home from practice, ensuring that you got there safe, some nights you would both end up at his house for dinner, others you would invite him in for dinner with you and your mother.

It was Friday afternoon, rain slamming against the roof as the team ran laps of the gym. You stood with Coach Ukai, fiddling with a pen as he shouted orders to the team. Noya’s jacket graced your form, as if the energetic libero were hugging you. As the team finished their laps, Daiki stretched his arms above his head. “Alright guys, since its Friday night, Suga and I thought we could all go out for dinner, like team bonding.” He smiled at everyone.

“But its raining!” Hinata whined loudly, rolling one of the volleyballs back and forth in his hands.

“I’ve got permission to borrow the bus to make sure all you kids get home safe in this weather, so you’re fine.” Takeda spoke quickly. “I didn’t want anyone getting sick before the tournament.”

You relaxed, snuggling into Noya’s jacket a little more, glad you wouldn’t have to try and run home in the rain. “Is Kiyoko coming?” Noya chimed in time with Tanaka, their faces excited. You had learnt how to keep the jealous tick from your face whenever he acted that way, knowing you would make it up to you later. Your eyes focused on his neck, right where his shirt met his skin, glad that you could still see the little hickey you’d left there a few days before.

“Kiyoko said she had something important to do tonight, so she’s not coming… but ____ is.” Suga informed them, a smile on his lips. You scratched the back of your head nervously, averting your eyes as everyone’s faces turned to you.

“I know I’m not Kiyoko… I hope I’m pretty enough to be substitute.” You looked away, knowing there was no point expecting anyone to deny your claim, though in the back of your mind, you hoped that one day Noya would defend your looks.

 

“That’s not true ____, you’re very pretty…” Hinata stuttered out, his face glowing red. Noya’s eyes snapped to him. “I-I’m really happy you’re coming with us.” He added shyly, his lips pouting out a little. Noya clenched his teeth, trying his best to hold himself back.

“That’s so sweet Hinata,” she cooed, moving closer to him, patting his hair gently. Noya stepped forward, jealousy rolling over him like waves in a storm. “One day you’re gonna find a girl that will just adore you… trust me.” She smiled, moving away from him. “Maybe I should throw my hat in that ring… at least you said something to make me feel better.” Her eyes passed over Noya, causing him to wince back slightly. Was she angry with Him? Did she want to tell everyone about their relationship? What about Tanaka… he still didn’t have a girlfriend, wouldn’t he be upset if it suddenly came out that he’d been dating her for almost a month?

“Now now _____, you wouldn’t want to make your boyfriend jealous saying stuff like that.” Suga laughed, his eyes landing on Noya slowly. There was a knowing in the vice-captain’s soft brown eyes.

Noya averted his eyes, there was something disconcerting about the look on Suga’s face. He moved quickly, running towards the storeroom. “Let’s get cleaning so we can eat! ~” He yelled, changing the topic as fast as he could.

While they were cleaning she left the gym to get changed, leaving him alone with the rest of the team. “Do you like _____?” He heard Tanaka’s voice floating across the empty room as he walked towards the door with Hinata.

“She’s really nice… and always helps me with my receives… but I don’t think she’ll ever like me like that… Noya said her boyfriend is super scary.” Hinata commented slowly, his eyes forward. Noya trailed behind them, his usual energy dampening with the gloomy weather.

“I’ve been friends with _____ for a pretty long time… I don’t remember her ever mentioning a boyfriend.” Ennoshita spoke from a little ahead of them. Noya winced, Ennoshita was in her class and she told him everything, so why hadn’t she told him about them? Noya’s mood was going south fast.

“Really?” Hinata’s voice practically sparkled, looking back at Noya. “Why would you lie about that Noya?”

“I’m not lying.” Noya muttered, pushing past them to make it to the clubroom faster.

There was a thick tension between the team as they changed, the usual banter disappearing the second Noya’s mood took over the room. Asahi looked down at him, his eyes concerned. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Noya stated plainly, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

“Noya, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Daichi started, fixing his shirt slowly. “Where’s your club jacket? You haven’t worn it in weeks.”

“I forgot it.” Noya mumbled, stretching his arms above his head. “What is this? Question Noya day? Let’s just get going.” He scooped his bag up, heading towards the door before anyone else could question him.

When he made it to the bus, she was already inside, looking out the window with her headphones snugly over her ears. She glanced up at him, shifting so the seat next to her was free. He sat heavily next to her, his back resting against her as he looked out the opposite window. “He’s right you know…” Noya spoke slowly, not sure if she could hear him. “To me… you’re just as gorgeous as Kiyoko…” he felt her shift slightly, her fingers lacing with his.

“Yeah… but it’d be nice to hear it in front of the others once in a while.” She spoke slowly, squeezing his hand lightly. “And stop giving poor Hinata that look… I don’t give you looks when you’re all over Kiyoko.”

“I know… its just hard…” he mumbled slowly, his thumb rubbing on her hand gently as they sat there. They fell into a comfortable silence, nothing but the gentle sounds of her music and the patter of rain on the roof.

Suga was the next one on the bus, his gentle eyes landing on the couple, a motherly smile forming on his lips. “Feeling better now Nishinoya?”

Noya lifted his eyes slowly, meeting Suga’s carefully. “Mm…” he didn’t let go of her hand, staying as he was as the rest of the team piled onto the bus.

His eyes followed Suga as he found a seat, Daichi joining him soon after. He let out a soft sigh, leaning into her more as he listened to the others chattering happily. Hinata and Kageyama sat in the seat in front of them, Hinata turning in his seat, kneeling so he could look down at her. “I mean it _____, I think you’re really pretty.”

Taking a deep breath, Noya felt her squeeze his hand lightly. Her body moved from behind him, his eyes moving to look at her. She was facing Hinata now, a gentle smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, only for Tsukishima to cut her off. “Hey Daichi, I found Nishinoya’s jacket.” The tall blonde spoke, having taken the seat right at the back of the bus. Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, turning to see what the fuss was about. “_____’s been wearing it all week.” The blonde stated plainly, a small smirk on his lips.

“Two weeks actually.” Tanaka corrected as if it were the most normal thing ever. “Daichi was just giving Noya a chance to admit it.” He shrugged, an almost evil grin forming on his lips. “You’re great at sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Confusion knitted Noya’s brow, looking to his friend. “Ryu?”

“Hey… I may not be smart, but I’m not dumb bro.” Tanaka laughed, leaning across from his seat, poking at Noya’s neck. “You guys have matching hickeys.”

“W-what are you saying?” Hinata’s face was blank, his eyes shifting between his elders.

“That Noya’s _____’s boyfriend.” Tanaka laughed, shaking his head at the younger teens. Kageyama turned slowly his face almost as blank as Hinata’s. Noya laughed softly at their faces, his cheeks flushed as he covered his neck with one hand.

“When did you figure it out?” her voice was small, her hand warm in his. Noya’s eyes turned to her, catching the deep blush on her cheeks. She looked so small, so vulnerable, his heart throbbed with the need to protect her.

“Nearly two weeks ago…” Tanaka admitted, grinning victoriously. “You guys disappear together for lunch every day… so one day I followed you…” his grin shifted into a smirk. “You really get into it up on the roof huh?” Noya turned to snap at him, but she was faster, her body moving over his quickly.

 

You couldn’t believe what your friend was saying. He’d watched your alone time with Noya? Had it just been once? You had him by the collar, face practically glowing red from the embarrassment, eyes hard as you glared at him. “You dirty pervert!” he was speaking quickly, trying to defend his actions, but you couldn’t hear him. Distantly you could hear laughter, but it was dulled by the rage throbbing in your ears.

Suga and Daichi ascended on the two of you, eyes serious. Daichi’s face was almost scary enough to stop you shaking Tanaka, but you didn’t let go, anger bubbling inside your stomach. Suga’s gentle hand landed on your arm, drawing your gaze. “Come on now ______, you don’t need to kill him for it.” You were slowly aware of Noya’s arms looped around your hips, holding you tightly. You huffed, plopping down into his lap, arms crossing as you shot your friend a look.

“I didn’t stay… once I saw what you were doing I left.” Tanaka admitted, his ears a soft shade of pink. You weren’t sure if you believed him, but you didn’t fight it, simply crossing your leg across your knee, allowing the gentle squeeze of Noya’s arms around your waist calm you.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ennoshita spoke up, having been sitting back quietly throughout the reveal. “Why didn’t you tell me? You tell me everything…”

“We weren’t ready to tell everyone…” Noya explained, his chin resting on your shoulder. “____ didn’t want to upset anyone.”

For the rest of the night, you were hit with question after question about your relationship with Noya, everyone telling you how happy they were that you were happy. It didn’t surprise you that much that your friends supported your happiness, but Tanaka’s lack of frustration about not having a girlfriend shocked you a little. Once everyone had eaten, Takeda started driving everyone home. As the bus stopped in front of your house, you looked at Noya shyly, mumbling. “You’re still coming in, right?”

You had planned earlier in the week for him to come over after practice that day for a movie night, so you could have some alone time. Your mother was out, meaning you were free to relax at home. Noya smiled, scooping up his bag. “Of course, just because everyone knows now doesn’t mean I don’t wanna come watch crappy movies with my girlfriend.” Your heart swelled, the nerves you’d felt dissipating quickly.

Doing your best to ignore the catcalls from the bus, you opened the door, letting Noya in first. He kicked his shoes off slowly, dropping his bag next to the door, before making his way towards the stairs. “We’re watching in your room, right?”

“Y-yeah…” you blushed, smiling as you watched him ascend the stairs two at a time. You slipped into the kitchen, collecting a cold bottle of water. When you entered your room, he was already leaning against your headboard, his toes slipped under your blanket. “Comfy there Yuu?”

“Your bed is the best… seriously!” He patted the space next to him, wiggling his eyebrows. “This movie isn’t going to watch itself.”

You shook your head at your boyfriend, flicking off the light before climbing onto the bed next to him, snuggling into his side as you scooped up the remote for your tv. You nuzzled into him, the only light in the room coming from your tv as you flicked through movies until you found one you thought you’d both like.

It had been two weeks since you’d seen the end to a movie, Noya’s boredom always overtaking around halfway through. That night was no different, just as the plot was beginning to come together, his fingers snaked under your shirt, ghosting against your hip lightly. A shiver erupted through your body, swallowing quickly. “Y-Yuu… pay attention… the movie’s just getting good…” you breathed, back arching in reaction to his gentle teasing.

“But I’m bored…” he shifted, moving you so you were sitting against the headboard. His nose nuzzled against your neck as you struggled to pay attention to the screen. His tongue dragged across your collarbone slowly, his hands slipping under the shoulders of his jacket, pushing it from your body. You let out a content sigh, biting the inside of your lip as little sparks of excitement flashed through your body.

“I really… wanna see… the end of this one…” you mumbled, trying to fight against him, though your body gave you away. Your hips arched against him a little, as his hand slipped up your shirt.

“Are you sure about that?” he teased, grinning up at you as he shifted his face to hover over yours. His fingers brushed at the edge of your bra, his cheeks flushed as he leant closer.

You sighed lightly, giving in, he was pretty stubborn when he got an idea into his head. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed to yours, moving lightly as he moved to cup your breasts over your breasts.

 

Noya shivered, his eyes closed tight as he felt her fingers brush against his partially erect member. He hadn’t expected it to go this far, he only wanted to mess around a little because the movie was boring, but this was much more than he planned. Opening his eyes again slowly, he watched as she brushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, looking up at him with shy eyes. Her hands were so small, it made him feel so big. He groaned as she stroked him lightly, gentle puffs of her breath rushing over his sensitive tip.

In that moment, she was the only thing he could think of, his mind filled with every tiny detail of his beautiful girlfriend. The way she averted her eyes when she was feeling shy, her stubbornness, the gentle pressure of her hand as she teased him. His eyes rolled back as her tongue lazily glided from his base to the tip, teasing the sensitive vein along his length.

It wasn’t the first time she’d touched him, but that was just with her hand… this was a whole new experience. How did she know what to do? Had she done it before? He arched his hips a little, gripping the sheets below him as she took him into her mouth fully. He could feel her naked breasts against his thighs, the sensations running through his body something completely new.

He wanted to feel those gorgeous breasts in his hands again, squeeze her sensitive nipples until she begged him to stop. He’d always liked her breasts, knowing he was the only one who knew how deceptive her regular clothing was. Since she had been on the girls’ volleyball team she had always worn a tight sports bra to keep them in place. His mind floated back slightly, to the first time he’d seen her without her bra, his heart fluttering.

His mind was ripped back to the present, her throat vibrating against his throbbing member as she moaned softly. He blinked a few times, almost surprised to see his own hand gripping her hair as she pleasured him. Her usually vibrant eyes were so dark, locking with his as she pulled back slightly, leaving a silvery trail of saliva as she released him from her mouth. “Yuu…” she breathed, still stroking him as she moved up his body.

Her hand pumped him slowly as her lips pressed to his neck. He groaned, the hand he’d gripped her hair with running down her back to squeeze her perfectly sculpted rear. Even if she wasn’t training anymore, her body was still toned and ready for the court. Her body moved a little, his hand stroking at her inner thigh from behind. “Tell me… w-what to…” he mumbled slowly. If he’d come clean to the team earlier he could have gotten some advice, but all he really knew was what he’d heard the other teens at school saying or what he’d seen in adult videos. He’d fingered her once before, though it was clumsy and a little awkward, he didn’t want it to be awkward this time… he wanted to bring her that ultimate pleasure.

 

Your body felt like it was on fire, nipping at Noya’s neck as he stroked at your thighs. When had you gotten so turned on? You swallowed, moving your hips lightly, grinding against him slightly, desperate for some friction. “Touch me…” you breathed, heart pounding wildly in your chest.

You weren’t sure if it was the fact that all your friends finally knew, or that you were so madly in love with the energetic libero, but something inside you desperately screamed for him to push you to the edge. You felt your body tingle in anticipation as he rolled you, your hand falling away from his impressive member as he trailed light kisses down your body.

The first time you’d seen his member, you had nearly screamed. Your boyfriend wasn’t exactly the tallest man in the school, and from everything you’d heard from your male family members, shorter men didn’t usually come with impressive packages. You didn’t really have anything to compare him to, but you were definitely impressed. Just thinking about it made your head spin and your mouth water.

You could still taste his precum on your tongue, the salty flavour of everything Noya. You gasped suddenly, your eyes flying open as you felt his tongue tentatively roll over your sensitive clit. He looked up at you, his eyes full of questions. You licked your lips slowly, relaxing back to let him know it was ok. A shudder erupted through your body as he licked you again. Your fingers tangled in your sheets as he teased you lightly, gently probing a finger at your slick entrance.

A broken moan escaped you as he thrust his finger in fully, suckling at your clit faster. The pleasure you were feeling took over, no thoughts able to enter your head. Vaguely you felt him adding a second finger, the pressure in your tender womanhood sending sparks of pleasure from the tips of your toes to the very ends of your hair.

A small pleasured whimper left you as he pushed you harder, you felt like there were butterflies swarming in your lower stomach, desperately trying to escape. Though your eyes were scrunched closed, everything went white as he curled his fingers, rubbing against that spot inside of you that you’d never been able to press alone. The butterflies in your stomach suddenly escaped, a tsunami of orgasmic pleasure engulfing your entire being. Your thighs closed around him suddenly, gripping him tightly as the waves of pleasure rocked your body.

You collapsed back against your mattress, panting heavily as he freed himself from your thighs. A disappointed whine left your throat as he removed his fingers, leaving you suddenly empty. His hand landed on your breast lightly, fingers flicking over your hardened nipples as he pressed gentle kisses against your lips. You could feel the wetness of his weeping tip against your hip, your mind still buzzing from your orgasm. “Yuu…” you managed to breath out, running your fingers gingerly through his hair.

He hovered above you slightly, his eyes dark, hungry. Your body twitched a little, hips arching against him again. You wanted to feel him fill you, feel that thick member kissing at your womb. You bit your lip slowly, dragging him back into a heated kiss. His tongue fought with yours, hips grinding together to give each other some kind of release. Lack of air forced you to break the kiss, panting loudly as he moved to press his forehead to yours. “I want… more…” you whispered lifting your hips again.

His eyes widened a little, before a bright grin formed on his lips. Was he some kind of demon? How could someone look so sexy grinning like that? He peppered your face with kisses, nuzzling your noses together. “A-are you sure?” he mumbled excitedly, as if speaking at his usual loud tone would change your mind. “Do… we have protection?” You giggled lightly at his excitement, arching a little to shift his weight.

Your mother had sat you down a few days beforehand, giving you a serious lecture about safe sex, accompanied by a small box of condoms. She had informed you that if you were going to have a boyfriend you had to know how to be safe, not wanting a grandchild before she turned forty.

He was kissing and nibbling at your neck now, as if your answer hadn’t come fast enough. “Yes…” you stuttered out, reaching for the chest of draws next to your bed. You pulled one of the small foil packets from the box.

 

Noya couldn’t contain himself, staring at the little foil package, suddenly very glad for health class. His class had learnt how to use condoms a few weeks before they started dating, that knowledge coming to him now. He took it from her gently, still grinning at her, carefully covering himself with the slightly slimy condom inside. His fingers still pulsed slightly from the feeling of her orgasm as it had squeezed around him.

He looked into her eyes, moving himself between her legs slowly. He cupped her cheek slowly, drawing her in for a passionate kiss, pressing his tip against her still twitching entrance. “Tell…” he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to make his words work. “Tell me if it hurts… I heard it hurts…” he spoke quickly. “I don’t want to hurt you…” he rambled, gasping as her hips arched against his, his tip sliding in almost effortlessly. She was so tight; his mind wasn’t working properly. “I-is it too big? Too small?” why was he talking so much?

“Yuu… shut up…” she groaned lightly, arching against him again. His mind spun, one hand finding hers, lacing their fingers together. He began to thrust his hips slowly, not going too deep to begin with, the fear of hurting her still playing on his jumbled mind. He watched her face, gritting his teeth as he watched her face contort in pain as he finally pushed himself in completely. She was panting lightly, gripping his hand tightly as she twitched wildly around him. He froze in place, afraid he’d hurt her more if he moved. “I-I’m ok… I’m ok…” she breathed, the pain on her face slowly disappearing, something entirely new forming as he began to thrust again.

Everything seemed like a blur as his hips began to move automatically, the pleasure building inside of him clouding everything but her. She threw her head back with almost every movement, crying his name in ecstasy. He could barely contain himself, gripping her hand tighter as his hips moved wildly. He panted heavily, pressing sloppy kisses against her neck. Her legs wound around his hips, pushing him deeper inside of her.

He let go of her hand slowly, needing both hands to support himself above her. Her hands flew to his back, nails dragging over his skin as she screamed his name. He groaned out loudly, feeling her clenching around him. It was the same as with his fingers, only so much better. It drew something out of him, his movements fluctuating as she drew his orgasm form him, his seed spurting into the condom.

The sting of the scratches in his back only added to the immense pleasure he felt. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, his forehead resting against hers. He knew he had to remove the condom, so it wouldn’t spill, but he didn’t want to move. It felt like heaven, her skin against his, their sweat combining as it dribbled down their bodies.

Her voice was so small when she spoke, he strained to hear it. “Yuu… I love you…”

He grinned lazily, nuzzling at her cheek as he rolled to the side. “I love you too _____... so much.”

 

The first light of morning roused you from your slumber, an uncomfortable throb pulsing through your lower body. A small smile formed on your lips as you remembered the night before. His arm was draped over your waist, his gentle snoring filling your ear, gentle breaths brushing over your cheek. You tried to move, feeling his arm tighten around you when you did. He made a small noise, nuzzling into your hair more. You tried again, successfully rolling to face him. You wore his t-shirt, the silky material of his boxers rubbing against your thigh. You were glad for the small protective layers of clothing, feeling his member brush against your hip. Reaching across slowly, you cupped his cheek lightly. “Yuu… wake up…” you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling as his lips twitched against yours.

His gorgeous chocolatey eyes fluttering open slowly. He smiled slowly, nuzzling your noses together. “Mm… Morning _____...” his voice was hoarse, deep from lack of use overnight combined from the loud groaning he’d done before sleep.

“How’d you sleep?” you breathed, snuggling closer to him again. The two of you hadn’t stopped at one time, learning each other in ways you had never expected, no wonder your body ached.

“Good…” he pressed another gentle kiss against your lips. “But waking up with you in my arms… is way better…” his lips moved lazily against yours, drawing a gentle moan from your chest. Your kiss was forced short as his alarm began to ring. He grumbled, reaching over you to find it on the bedside table. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, forcing himself from the bed. “I’m going to shower first, is that ok?”

“Screw practice…” you joked, watching as he trudged towards your bathroom door. “I’ll use mum’s shower… don’t wanna be late just because we’re tired…” you giggled, cheeks heating up as you took in just how many dark marks littered his gorgeous body, the deep scratches on his back where your nails had broken the skin.

By the time the two of you walked into practice you were late. Daichi stood with Ukai, foot tapping as he frowned at the two of you. “Practice starts at eight am on Saturdays… you know that…” you shifted the collar of Noya’s jacket, hoping it was hiding the dark hickey too high for your t-shirt to cover. “You’re twenty minutes late.”

“I’m sorry Daichi… its my fault.” You spoke up, defending your boyfriend. “I wasn’t feeling well when I woke up… so Noya stayed with me until I felt better…” you didn’t admit that you were late because you’d snuck into the shower with him just for another taste of his manhood.

“I see…” Daichi shook his head, turning to re-join the rest of the team.

“Hurry up and warm up Nishinoya, you’re holding everyone up.” Ukai scolded him, his hands falling on his hips as he turned to watch the rest of the team warming up. When Noya left your side, you took up your usual position next to the coach, holding your notebook carefully. You looked up at him when you felt his eyes on you, his cheeks dusted with pink. “He a biter huh?” his voice was tight, as if he wasn’t completely comfortable in the topic.

Your face exploded in a blush, pulling the jacket collar tighter around your neck, zipping it as high as it could go. You weren’t going to live this down for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so while researching for this chapter I found out that Ennoshita is actually in one of the collage prep classes for his year... which I freaking love! Reader-san can absolutely be a little nerdburger~ She can totally help her dorky boyfriend and his goofy bff with their studies


	40. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff SFW Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Rin Matsuoka during middle-school, since you were part of the same swimming programme in Australia... but when you followed him back to Japan you never expected to meet so many amazing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long one! hold onto your hats guys... cause Mako deserves the world... and I fully intend to give it to him!

Following a friend to a different country had always seemed like a crazy idea when you were young, but that all changed when you met Rin Matsuoka. A cheerful, passionate boy from Japan who seemed so out of place in your world. He pointed out that his name sounded girly, but you didn’t understand it. You had been a fan of anime and manga from a young age, so when the maroon haired stranger entered your class you were struck, you couldn’t lose the chance to be friends with him.

The more you got to know him, the more your friendship grew. He was fiercely passionate about swimming, and often mentioned his friend Haru from Japan. You had stayed close even when his attitude began to change towards his swimming. With that change in attitude, also came the venomous comments about your body and lack of passion for the sport. Though you were a larger girl, you were still part of the same swimming program as he was, your curves and extra weight never slowing you down, it was just how you were built. You hated it, and when he began to point out your size, your heart nearly broke.

That had been a year ago, but you stuck with him. You knew deep down inside he was still a nice guy. When he told you that he was going back to Japan, you hadn’t hesitated to follow him. Convincing your parents that the few years abroad would do wonders for your self-esteem and your schooling. Your parents were easy to convince.

Unfortunately, when you arrived, you found that the grumpy redhead was going to an all-boys school. You sighed, glad that your parents had investigated it seriously. You tugged at your skirt a little, rubbing your thighs together. Rin’s mother was a wonderful woman who agreed to take you in, so you could go to school with Rin’s little sister. That didn’t mean you weren’t about to sneak off and find your friend.

Your heart swelled as you spotted him stepping off the train. You jogged over, grinning. “ ** _I found you.”_** You called in English, looking up at him as he tugged his hat down lower over his eyes.

“ ** _I don’t see why you wanna come with me… its nothing exciting.”_** He mumbled, beginning to walk.

“ ** _Because I don’t know anyone else.”_** You grumbled, crossing your arms as you tried to keep up. He was far too tall, easily distancing himself from you. “ ** _Stop putting on this arsehole act, I know you’re still a nice guy.”_**

“ ** _Whatever.”_** he finally looked back at you, he didn’t look as angry as you had expected him to.

“ ** _What are we doing anyway?”_** your eyes sparkled at the idea of exploring your new hometown with your red-headed friend.

“ ** _I heard that my old swimming club is being torn down… I’ve gotta check something. If you’re coming, you’ll have to keep up.”_** He grunted at you. Your heart swelled, glad your friend was still showing you a kindness even if he sounded irritated. You knew deep down he would make sure you were ok, just like you had when he first moved to Australia.

 

You pouted at the redhead as he scooped the trophy out of the hole, confused. He had come all the way here for a trophy? “ ** _Rin, this place is creepy… I feel like the lady from ‘The Grudge’ is gonna come get me.”_**

“ ** _That’s just a movie, Idiot.”_** He sighed, straightening as he looked towards the building behind him. He didn’t say anything else, simply walking towards the decrepit building. You rushed after him, hands gripping your jacket as you scanned the area. Sure, he said there were no demonic spirits, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t look. You walked behind him as he moved through the dark building, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Panic rose in your chest as you heard voices, there was someone speaking in the distance. You jogged to catch up with him, trying to focus ahead of you. There were at least two people standing near the windows at the end of the hall the two of you walked in, your heart nearly stopped. You were sure they couldn’t see you well either, the tallest of the two making a scared noise.

You couldn’t see Rin’s face, but you could feel the intimidation ebbing off him. Were these people he knew? As you got closer you could see a third person, your thigh now adjusting to the light around them. They looked to be around the same age as you. Rin began talking, but you couldn’t really hear him, the pounding of your heart deafening your ears. You hung back in the shadows, trying to focus on his words.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you guys here.” Rin’s voice calmed you. His voice had always had that effect on you.

“Rin!” One of the boys called, the shock in his voice obvious.

“Rin-Chan!” The shortest of the boys called at the same time. You moved a little closer, focusing on their faces, taking in every detail you could. They weren’t ghosts, they were teenagers, just like you and Rin. The shorter boy jumped forward, gripping at Rin’s arm. “You’re back from Australia!”

Your eyes shifted from the two of them to the tallest boy. His voice was different now, soothing. You closed your eyes for a moment to focus on what he was saying, letting it envelop you. “What are you doing here, though?” When you reopened your eyes, you noticed he was holding a shovel. Were they there for the trophy Rin had dug up?

“This must be fate!” The short boy announced energetically. He was blonde, and seemed to be bubbly, you almost laughed at the idea that stereotypes stuck in other countries too. “Some unseen force brought us all here at this exact-.”

“Haru, you’re still hanging out with these guys?” Rin cut the boy off. Your eyes widened. Haru? That was the boy Rin used to bring up constantly while you were at school in Australia. Were these his friends from elementary school? “You never learn.” He laughed slightly.

You frowned, crossing your arms as you stepped into the light. You wanted to scold him, but you felt out of place in this bubbling room of testosterone. “What are you talking about, Rin?” the tall one spoke again. You could see his eyes clearly now, the most beautiful emerald eyes you’d ever seen. Your breath caught in your throat, missing the rest of the conversation between your friend and the other boys, only realising what was happening when his voice broke into your mind again. “Haru!”

“Did they just ditch us?” the blonde spoke again. You swallowed nervously, looking at them. You were around the same height as the blonde, biting you lip.

“Looks like it.” The gorgeous giant mumbled, looking down at his friend.

“At least you know where you are.” You mumbled, hanging your head. “I literally moved here three days ago.”

Their eyes snapped to you, as if only just realising you were there. “That’s rough.” The blonde spoke. You could see just how much your sudden appearance had scared the taller boy, wincing back slightly.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… uhm…” you stumbled over your sentence. “ ** _Fuck it… what’s the right word… uhm… I didn’t mean to scare you?”_** you mumbled to yourself in English. “ ** _AHH! Rin! Come back and help me damn it!”_** you yelled, running after your friend, as the blonde yelled for them to wait.

 

Staring at the two boys as they began to strip, your cheeks flushed darkly. No matter how many times you saw boys in their swimsuit, it still brought a blush to your cheeks, they really were very attractive. You shook your head, doing bringing your thoughts back to the presence. What on earth were they planning? This was an abandoned swimming pool… there was no way…

“Wait a minute… Haru, that’s a bad idea!” the taller boy started softly only to yell by the end of his sentence. He yelped as Haru dropped his pants, revealing his swimsuit. You sighed, relieved that you weren’t about to see some naked Japanese boy in the dim light. “Wait, you’ve been wearing that the whole day?!” he spoke quickly.

“…Gross…” you mumbled under your breath, looking to Rin. “Wait, Rin… I don’t think…” he couldn’t hear you, too invested in his rivalry with Haru.

“We have to stop them!” the tall boy cried.

“Do we really?” the blonde mused, looking up at him.

“Rin! Dude stop!” you tried in vain.

They didn’t listen, running towards the starting blocks. You held your hands over your face, expecting to hear them slam into what you expected to be an empty pool. When that didn’t come, you blinked a few times, looking up. They had stopped, the two boys next to you looking relieved. They were speaking, but you couldn’t quite hear them.

“Lame.” Rin mumbled as he padded back towards his clothes. You crossed your arms, pouting as you watched him. He was acting strange, what did these boys bring out in him? “Oh, yeah. Did you guys come here for this?” he spoke as he pulled the trophy from his clothes. “I don’t need this thing anymore.” He spoke, throwing it over his shoulder, two of them diving for it, only for it to clatter to the floor.

“ ** _For fuck sake Rin, you’re such an arse.”_** You mumbled, shaking your head at him. “I’m sorry about him…” you sighed, rubbing the back of your head. “Uhm, I go to school with him… my name is ___ ____.” You blurted out, moving past them quickly to run after your friend. “ ** _Rin Matsuoka don’t you dare leave me behind!”_**

As you made it back to the train station, you punched him in the shoulder. “Dick move dude, what the hell?”

“You just don’t get it.” He sighed, finding a place the two of you could sit, leaning back with his arms crossed.

“Well... at least tell me who they all were properly… I didn’t exactly get to introduce myself.” You sighed, your mind floating back to the gorgeous boy with the stunning green eyes. “I get that the dark-haired guy was Haru… but who were the other two?”

“The big guy was Makoto Tachibana.” Rin sighed, glancing down at you. “The annoying one is Nagisa Hazuki.”

“Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hazuki…” you rolled the words around on your tongue, trying to get a feel for them. “Makoto…”

“You got a bit of a crush already huh?” Rin laughed, poking your cheek. “Don’t bother, they aren’t worth your time.” He moved, leaning back again. “If you’re gonna hang around here, you gotta get fit for swimming.”

“ ** _Boy, I’m just as fit as you.”_**  You huffed, pouting. “Besides…” you mumbled, sighing. “There isn’t even a team at my school.”

 

 The next day passed slowly, leaving you tired and frustrated. Your classes were easy enough, once you translated everything into English, but it was harder than it should be, you wished Rin was with you to actually help. You had to settle for his sister, she was a sweet girl, but you felt guilty that you’d seen her bother more than her in the last few years. “Kou, can you give me a hand with some stuff tonight?”

“I… actually have to make a stop on the way home.” She admitted, smiling a little. You nodded, understanding, simply following behind her, your bag hanging over one shoulder, the strap cutting into the fabric between your breasts.

You soon found yourself at a strange house in a peaceful seeming part of town. You bit your lip, shifting your weight as Kou waited for an answer. She sighed very softly, turning to leave. You turned with her, your eyes widening as you found the two boys from the night before standing there smiling. Your face flushed, staring at them, brushing your hair behind your ear slowly, a small smile forming on your lips. “ ** _Damn, it’s like I run into these guys whenever we’re doing something involving Rin.”_** You mumbled in English.

You breathed in the fresh sea air as the four of you sat overlooking the sea. You weren’t exactly comfortable, your cheeks flushed as you looked between them. “So, you also chose Iwatobi High School, Gou-chan.” Nagisa spoke leaning back on his hands slightly.

You watched as he and Kou spoke, though your eyes kept floating back to Makoto. Your heart fluttered as he spoke, swallowing nervously as Kou turned on him, her face serious. “What were you doing at Haru’s place? He asked slowly.

Kou’s face changed quickly, an awkward smile forming on her lips. You raised an eyebrow at her slowly. “Good question… What were we doing there? I didn’t know we were even at his place.” You added to his question, standing up so you could look at her properly. You listened to them talk, your heart sinking as she spoke of him, hoping the other boys wouldn’t tell her you’d been with Rin the night before.

“Eh? But ___-Chan was with him last night?” Nagisa broke your cover, to which you gained an angry glare from the girl in front of you. You winced back, avoiding her eyes, she looked just like Rin when she was pissed.

“ ** _Dude learn to read the room.”_** You grumbled, rubbing the back of your head as you looked down at her. “Sorry Kou… its just hard, you know… not knowing anyone… the two of you are the only ones I really know… and I don’t really know you that well…”

“Its fine… I just wish you’d told me…” she sighed, standing up. “We should get going.”

“You… don’t know anyone else?” Makoto stopped you, his face kind. “You’re in my year… are you in a different class?”

“Yeah… they put me in one of the lower classes since I don’t really speak the language.” You answered shyly, avoiding his eyes. You didn’t want him to think you were stupid, but you sure felt it.

Kou was already halfway down the hill when she paused to look back at you. “______-Chan, if you need help you’d better hurry up.” She sounded irritated. You sighed, bowing your head slowly.

“I’m sorry… I’ve gotta go…” you turned to rush after her.

“We’re going to see Rin tonight… if you… wanna come.” Makoto offered gently, smiling. Your eyes lit up, looking back at him. “You can leave your bag at Haru’s place.”

And that’s how you ended up sitting awkwardly on the train between the energetic blonde and the gorgeous green eyed giant, the two of them sleeping as the train rattled on. You looked over to Haru, who stared out of the train window.

As you arrived at the pool, you peered into the building, your phone in your hand, already messaging your friend.

_SharkBoy: What are you talking about?_

______: So, your friends from last night… yeah… they’re at your school (I’m here too!)_

_SharkBoy: But why? Did you tell them where I go to school?!_

______: No, that’d be your darling baby sister._

_SharkBoy: Fuck_

You blinked, drawn back to your surroundings as you heard Makoto yell. “Don’t take your clothes off here! There’s a girl present!”

“You’re the one who brought me here to swim!” The usually quiet boy snapped, glaring up at Makoto. You blinked, leaning against the wall as you watched them. Why did Makoto look so scared? He was much bigger than the dark-haired boy, there was no way he should be intimidated. You sighed, pulling out your phone to play with your snapchat, taking a picture of the three of them as Nagisa tried to reason with the angry boy, the sky a beautiful myriad of pinks purples and oranges. _So, I made some new friends… I think… we’re totally trespassing in Rin’s school… cause they wanna use his pool._ You sighed gently, smiling as you sent it to the few friends you had, most of them back home in Australia.

You sank to the ground, making sure your skirt stayed in place with your hands, getting comfortable while you waited for the practice to finish inside.

That night was the first time you saw Haru swim. There was something about the way he glided through the water, he looked so at home. The others were saying something, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him. You were so captured by him, that you barely noticed Nagisa stripping, only fully realising once he dove into he water. You almost screamed, covering your eyes quickly. Makoto looked to you, the tips of his ears flushed pink.

You swallowed, looking anywhere you could to avoid focusing on the fact that the energetic blonde was naked in the pool in front of you. “Mako-Chan, come over here.” He cooed.

“What now?” Makoto sighed, walking slowly closer. “I’m not going to join you…” he began, only for Nagisa to grip onto his foot, tugging him off balance. “You gotta be kidding me!” he cried as he overbalanced and fell into the water. You bit your lip, staring at them.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw him soaking wet, his clothes completely drenched. He tugged his shirt and tie off, his blazer already floating next to him. You swallowed awkwardly, unable to look away, even when your phone vibrated in your hand. They splashed at each other childishly, laughing as Haru floated somewhere in the distance.

“ ** _You ignoring my messages now?”_** Rin breathed in your ear, before the door he’d entered through closed. He walked towards the pool, leaving you in a flustered mess. “What are you guys doing here?” he shot at the boys in the pool. You clenched your teeth, expecting him to rip them a new one. “Get out.” He growled.

From what you could see of Nagisa and Makoto’s faces, they were upset by Rin’s behaviour. You sighed, they only knew the sweet cheerful Rin from their childhood, not this surly teen. You wanted to explain it all to them better, but it wasn’t your place. You stayed where you were, playing with your phone nervously. You couldn’t really focus on what they were saying, trying to figure out a way to keep them from fighting. Your eyes widened as Haru climbed from the pool, shaking the water from his hair, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“I want you to show me that sight again. I’ve forgotten what it was that I saw.” The bastard was smirking the whole time, though it was subtle, you felt your eyes squinting a little. The guy sure knew how to get Rin to do what he wanted. You could practically taste the testosterone floating around them as Rin accepted the challenge, his hands jammed in his pockets. As they got into position, you moved to cover your eyes, not wanting to accidently see Nagisa in all his naked glory.

It wasn’t until Haru called Makoto’s name that you focused on them again. You really needed to pay more attention. You watched as they began racing, shifting from your position next to the other boys to Rin’s side. You took in their technique, appreciating how little splash they caused in the water, a sign of a truly great stroke.

 

Makoto was torn, he wanted to speak to Haru about his feelings, but he also wanted to stay completely still. The stunning girl next to him was fast asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. He bit his lip, looking down at her, his cheeks heating up as she snuggled into his side slightly. She had looked so broken when Rin left the pool, as if she couldn’t understand why her friend was acting that way.

He hadn’t expected to see her again so soon after their first meeting, but when he’d spotted her and Gou at Haru’s house he couldn’t stop himself from asking her to join them. He wanted to know more about her, more about what had happened in Australia, but he couldn’t just ask her outright. He found himself a little tongue tied when she was around, unsure of himself.

As the train pulled into the station, he swallowed, moving her gently. “_____-san?” he spoke gently, moving her from his shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes dark as she glared up at him. He winced back a little, waving his hands in front of himself defensively. “I-I’m sorry, but we’re here… we’ve gotta get off…”

“ ** _Why are you such a chicken? Am I that scary?”_** she grumbled in English, standing slowly as she rubbed her eyes. “ ** _Japanese guys are so weird.”_** She continued. He couldn’t understand her fully, but it didn’t bother him. He followed her from the train, Nagisa and Haru already on the platform waiting.

“I’ll walk you home, once we’ve got your bag from Haru’s place.” Makoto offered, glancing at his friends. Nagisa simply grinned at him, while Haru walked towards his home.

Soon it was just the two of them, walking silently in the darkness. She hadn’t said anything since they left Haru’s house, and he was worried that he’d upset her by waking her up. He opened his mouth to say something, only for Gou to run up to them. “Oh, thank goodness!” she smiled, waving at them. “I was starting to think you’d kept _____-Chan for yourself!” she laughed, grabbing at her hand. “Come on, you’re half asleep… I’m surprised you even walked this far.”

“U-uhm… do you want me to walk the rest of the way with you?” Makoto spoke slowly.

“Its ok, ____-Chan’s no fun when she’s sleepy, we’ll see you at school tomorrow ok?” Gou called, leading the larger girl away. Makoto stopped, watching them until they disappeared. What was it about that girl that captured him so much?

The next day, he stood awkwardly with Haru, Nagisa and her, head hung as they were scolded for trespassing at Rin’s school. She had tears in her eyes, gripping the bottom of her jumper tightly. “_____-san, you aren’t in as much trouble… I understand that you didn’t know what was going on… these three shouldn’t have dragged you along. You don’t know how things are around here yet.” The teacher sighed. “Try not to let them drag you into any more trouble.”

“I-I’m so sorry!” she squeaked out, her head down, chewing on her plump bottom lip. She sniffled as the four of them left the room. He went to say something but stopped himself when she straightened her shoulders and wiped her face. “Man, its so much easier to get away with stuff when you’re foreign.” She grinned at them, poking her tongue out.

“You were faking ___-Chan?” Nagisa gasped, laughing as they walked. “I really thought you were crying!”

“Well… I don’t like being told off… so it was easier to play the ‘I’m not from here please take care of me’ card.” She laughed, blinking as she looked around.

“Hey Haru…” Makoto started, sighing when he found his friend missing. “Where’d he go?”

“I dunno, he just started walking away…” Nagisa added.

 

“ ** _Hey Kou, it worked!”_** you called as you spotted your friend walking towards you.

“Hey Gou.” Nagisa commented quickly.

“I told you guys to call me Kou.” Kou commented quickly, her hands falling to her hips. You shook your head, listening to them argue. You leant against the wall, wondering why Haru had walked off so quickly.

It had surprised you, when Rin reacted the way he did to winning. There was something about the way he got angrier that made you sigh, why was he like this? You sighed, following your friends as they walked with Kou. You lifted yourself up slightly, sitting on the little windowsill, listening as they spoke about Rin. You felt bad for them, but at the same time, you knew how they felt. They hadn’t seen him in so long and hadn’t seen his transformation into the man he was now.

Guilt bubbled in your stomach as Kou mentioned her brother not answering her calls or messages. You let your eyes fall to the floor, not wanting them to see how guilty you felt. He answered you, though it wasn’t always pleasant.

“I have a great idea, why don’t we start a swim club right here at school?” Nagisa’s comment drew you back out of your own thoughts, your eyes snapping to the group in front of you. A swim club, at Iwatobi? You could swim again? If you were back home it would still be summer, and you could go swimming whenever you wanted, but Japan’s seasons were the opposite to yours, and it frustrated you.

“I’m in.” You spoke before anyone could respond. Your eyes shone as you looked at them seriously. “This place has a pool, right? I’m not gonna have to wait til it actually heats up to be able to swim?”

Before you knew it, you were sitting at Haru’s place again, watching him dry off from his bath. You were glad he always had his suit on, but you could see Kou was struggling. She had a weird thing for muscles. To be honest it kind of disturbed you, but you would never say that to her. The second she turned towards him you could practically feel the sparkles coming from her. You elbowed her in the side, frowning. “ ** _Perv.”_**

You watched as Haru was reintroduced to Kou, using the name she preferred from the beginning. You leant back on your hands, sighing as they continued their conversation. You didn’t want to be rude, but you were trying to keep up with them just translating the words. Soon Haru and Nagisa had left the room, going to make tea. You let your eyes float around the room, a small smile on your lips. Japanese houses were so cute.

You found your eyes falling on Makoto again, the tall boy sitting diagonally from you, his legs crossed. You swallowed, thinking back to when you’d woken up properly in your room.

_Kou stood about you, her hands on her hips. “What did you say to them when you woke up? Were you mean?”_

_“I dunno…” You sighed, flopping back on your bed, loosening your buttons. “When I woke up I could hear his voice… and the smell of his deodorant was all around me… but I have no idea what I said… I was still half asleep.” You pouted. “Why?”_

_“It looked like he was super uncomfortable when he was walking you home.” Kou commented, sitting next to you on the bed. “I hope you didn’t say anything too mean, you’re a real grump when you first wake up.”_

_“He walked me home?” you blushed, smiling a little, your eyes falling shut. “He’s a sweet guy.”_

He and Kou were talking about the trophy Rin had thrown at them that first night, while she held a small photograph. You leant closer, leaning your head on her shoulder to get a better look at the image. Rin was smiling so brightly, like he had when you first met him, a stab of sadness washed through you. How could you ever get your friend to smile like that again?

Makoto moved around the table slowly, getting closer so he could see the photo too. You could smell his deodorant again, that sweet manly scent that washed over you like waves on the sand. How could one man smell so good? You shifted back quickly, looking at your hands as Nagisa brought the tea in.

“No, Rin came home for the holidays every year without fail.” Kou continued their conversation. Your ears perked as you listened to them, smiling.

“It was always super lonely when that dork would go home… I didn’t have many friends over there.” You mumbled, though your comment was drowned out by Nagisa’s loud voice.

“Hold on, are you saying that Rin came home every year and never got in touch with any of us?” you found your eyes floating over to Makoto again. You were going to kick Rin’s arse for upsetting such a sweet boy, though you noted that he wasn’t looking at the group anymore, his eyes floating over to Haru in the kitchen.

Over the next few days, the foundations for the club were set in place. Gaining the support of Miss A, the homeroom teacher for Haru and Makoto. You sat with them at lunch time, listening to them go over things, spending all the free time you could with them. Soon, the application was approved, on one condition, the club would have to fully restore the pool.

“It’s in pretty bad shape.” Nagisa commented, staring down at the pool.

“Yes, I’m afraid the price of admission is making the pool usable again.” Miss A added.

You were standing behind Makoto and Haru, at the very top of the stairs. You couldn’t keep the smile from your face as the two of them began to back away. Nagisa and Miss A captured their hands before they could get far, while you placed a gentle hand on their backs. “There’s no running away guys.”

“Don’t forget you said you were willing to do anything.” Miss A said with a smile.

“It’ll be fun, there’re four of us, right?” you added, pushing them lightly. “ ** _We’ll smash it out in no time.”_**

It wasn’t long before the four of you were in the bottom of the pool, pulling weeds and inspecting the cracks. You didn’t really know much about pool maintenance, but you were willing to do anything to help the boys out. While they went with Miss A to collect what was needed to patch the holes, you stayed behind to remove all the remaining rubbish from the pool, sweeping it to remove any extra dirt you could.

It was exhausting work but satisfying. You looked at your phone, sighing gently as you saw your background picture. It was of you and Rin, from when you were in middle-school together, grinning at the camera, holding up peace signs. “ ** _I’ll find a way to get you to smile like that again one day.”_** you sighed, laying back against the floor, looking up at the sky as you waited for the boys to return.

The days dragged on and the four of you continued to work on the pool every free moment you had. You found yourself spending more and more time with Makoto while you worked, even picking the same jobs to do so you could simply be closer to him. Unfortunately, with the pool taking up so much of your time, you began to fall behind on your schoolwork.

You stood with your head against your shoe locker, grumbling as you read the note from your teacher. She’d even written it in English, so you had no excuse but to understand it.

‘Miss _____, if the activities of your club are going to continue this negative effect on your schoolwork I will have no choice but to request you leave the club. If you need extra help, please contact me and I will place you in the care of a tutor.’

You groaned again, crumpling the note as you pushed yourself back from your locker. “ ** _Stupid mole. This is way more important than school work.”_ ** You huffed to yourself, crossing your arms as you began to walk to the door, frustrated tears escaping your eyes.

“____-san? Wait up.” You heard a voice call from behind you. You looked up, smiling softly as you spotted Makoto waving at you. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

You blinked a few times, realising you hadn’t wiped the tears from your cheeks. “O-oh… its nothing…” you looked down, falling into step with him. “I’m… a little behind on my class work… so my teacher’s threatening to make me leave the club.”

“You can’t!” he spoke quickly, stopping dead. He grabbed your hand gently, his face serious. “What class are you behind on? I’ll help you.”

“Y-you don’t have to.” You mumbled, swallowing nervously, unable to look at his face.

“You can’t leave the club ____-san, its only just beginning.” He stated again, your eyes moving up to his face. “Come on, you can come to my place right now. I’ll help you…”

“Ok…” you nodded, giving in. You had wanted to fight him, but there was something about the way he looked at you, the softness of his eyes, the serious pout on his lips, you lost all nerve as he offered his help. He moved, leading you from the schoolgrounds, his hand still gripping yours. You didn’t fight, something about the way his hand gripped yours felt so right.

 

Makoto didn’t realise he still had a hold of her hand until he reached the steps to his gate. He found hear his siblings fighting over who was going to open the gate. He looked back at her slowly, a blush licking her cheeks as she looked up at him. She was chewing her lip, looking up at him awkwardly. “O-oh… I forgot to warn you about my-.” He was cut off by the gate flying open, the twins pouncing on him. Ran hung from his shoulders as Ren gripped his arm. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. He could feel his ears heating up again. “Siblings…”

“Who’s that?” Ren spoke quickly, rushing the rest of the way down the stairs.

“She’s pretty! Is she your girlfriend?” Ran added, dropping from his shoulders to rush down at the girl.

“Are you his girlfriend? Why are your eyes like that? Are you from his class? Why are you here?” They berated her with questions, tugging at her hands as they looked her over.

“U-uhm…” She mumbled, her eyes floating up to him. “ ** _I can’t translate that fast… help me!”_** she managed to get out, her eyes pleading.

“Guys, back up a little.” He stepped forwards, scooping the twins up, smiling shyly. “Sorry, I should’ve said before we got here.” He shifted them, frowning a little. “Ren, Ran, this is my friend _____, she’s from Australia… so you can’t ask her so many questions so quickly… she’s not used to speaking Japanese yet.”

“Ohh!” The twins gasped, hanging off him, wiggling free of his grip to run back inside. “Mum! Makoto brought a girl home! ~”

Makoto began to move awkwardly towards the house, swallowing the nerves that had built up in his chest. “Are you coming?”

“Y-yeah… thankyou…” she mumbled, following him slowly. As they entered he watched her looking around nervously. She was moving almost robotically, gripping her bag as she spotted the twins poking their heads out from behind his mother’s skirts. “A-ahh…” she bowed quickly. “My name is ____ _____, thank you for having me! Makoto offered to help me with my school work!” she sounded so nervous. He smiled gently at her, his heart pounding as she stayed bowed in front of his mother.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, _____-san. Does your guardian know you’re here? Would you like to stay for dinner?” his mother smiled at her, before her eyes turned to her son. He blushed, looking away awkwardly, scratching his cheek. What did she think was going on? It wasn’t like he offered to help the foreign girl because of anything selfish, he just didn’t want her to fall behind and have to leave the club.

“O-oh, I should call her… T-thank you for reminding me.” She looked back at him slowly, her eyes clouded with nerves. “ ** _Do you want me to stay?”_** he nodded slowly, smiling at her.

He had gotten much better with his English since they started working on the pool, noticing that she often slipped back to English when she wasn’t sure what she was saying. He found it cute, the way she’d ask for extra confirmation before making a decision. “Yeah, I’d like that… we’ll be studying for a while, right?”

“Yeah… I guess.” She nodded, shifting her weight slightly. Her shoulders didn’t look as tense as he led her up to his bedroom. He smiled at her closing his door slowly. “Thank you for this Makoto… I’m… so grateful.”

“Its fine, I don’t want you to fall behind, I wouldn’t be a very good captain if I didn’t at least try to help.” He laughed awkwardly, pulling his books from his bag. “What are you behind in?”

“Japanese…” she mumbled, kneeling next to him. He could smell her perfume, like cherries and apricots, he bit the inside of his lip, nodding.

“Yeah, that must be hard for you.” He admitted, trying to focus on the work in front of him.

“I’m just going to call Kou, so she knows where I am, I’ll step out.” She stood suddenly, stepping out of the room quickly.

Makoto took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that flew around in his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Everything was fine, he was just helping a friend with her school work. A beautiful, curvy friend who made his heart skip a beat whenever she smiled at him. He shook his head again, placing his books in front of him, before standing to get changed before she returned.

 

You held your hand over your chest, trying to calm yourself. What had his siblings been saying? You replayed their words in your mind, trying your best to think. Had they asked if you were his girlfriend? You felt your cheeks explode in a blush, yanking your phone from your pocket. “ ** _Kou… answer the phone…”_** you relaxed as you heard her voice. “ ** _Hey, can you let your mum know I’m gonna be late home? I’m with Makoto, he’s helping me catch up on the study I’ve missed… and his mum asked if I wanted to stay for food…”_**

**_“You’re with Makoto? You could’ve asked me for help you know!”_ **

**_“Y-yeah… well… he kinda dragged me here…”_** you mumbled, a smile on your lips. “ ** _Not that I mind… he’s so nice… he’s just helping out.”_**

**_“If you say so.”_** Kou laughed. “I’ll talk to you later, don’t be too late.” She hung up, leaving you to turn back to Makoto’s room.

You pushed the door open slowly, lifting your eyes as you spotted him, his taut skin illuminated but the light streaming in front his window. He was halfway through pulling a shirt on, obviously having been changing when you left. You dropped your phone, staring at him. It couldn’t be legal for a guy to have such an amazing physique. He went bright red, pulling his shirt on quickly. You swallowed, looking down at your books. “S-sorry… I should’ve…”

“N-no its fine… I-I didn’t think you’d be… so quick.” He stuttered out, sitting on the floor quickly. “S-should we start?”

You studied hard, catching up on almost all the work you had missed, before it was time for dinner. You sat at a spare seat, at the end opposite Makoto’s father. Swallowing, you looked down at your meal, not wanting to make a pig of yourself. You already felt self-conscious enough, without worrying about how his family would view you if you ate too quickly.

“Mm, we started a swim club at school, ____-san and I are both members.” Makoto spoke, smiling at his family.

“That’s wonderful, you’ll be able to swim with everyone again.” His mother exclaimed from the kitchen.

“There’s still a lot of prep work to do…” you didn’t really want to be rude and listen in, glancing between the family and your food.

“Hey! That’s mine! Don’t take it!” Ren whined, looking to his sister.

“You never finish your food.” Ran shot back. You watched them, smiling. You remembered fighting like that with your cousins.

“I eat my ham!” Ren complained.

“Come on. Stop fighting.” Makoto spoke, standing up. You blushed, watching him. “You can have some of mine.”

“H-here… you can have some of mine if you’re still hungry…” you added, pushing your plate forwards a little, your cheeks flushed. It wasn’t like you were going to be able to finish it with the whole family there watching. You lowered your head as you felt Makoto’s eyes on you, biting the inside of your lip. “I’m not… super hungry… so its fine.” You smiled shyly.

“Oh, I believe the swimming club you used to go to is finally being torn down.” Makoto’s father spoke slowly as the twins continued eating.

After dinner, you and Makoto walked towards the swimming club. He had offered to walk you home but wanted to say one last goodbye on the way. “Are… you sure you had enough dinner? You barely ate a thing.” Makoto spoke as you rounded a corner.

“Yeah… I’m fine… I don’t eat much when I’m in a strange place.” You admitted, tugging your bag strap slightly. “It was really nice of your mum to let me stay though.”

“They liked you, you’ll have to come again.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah maybe… but shouldn’t you bring your girlfriend over for meals… not the sad little Australian girl that needs a friend?” you laughed. He didn’t say anything else, his face tightening as he saw what used to be his swimming club. You stood a little way back, letting him have his moment with the crumbling building.

“Hurts, right?” a voice sounded from nearby. You blinked, looking up, though you didn’t have time to register what was going on when your phone rang.

You sighed, walking a little way away to answer it. “ ** _Hello?”_**

**_“You don’t answer in Japanese?”_ ** a voice sounded, your heart swelling.

“ ** _Mum!”_** you grinned, leaning back against a rail as you spoke with your mother. You had quite a close relationship with her, and it had been tough being so far apart.

“ ** _Have you and Rin made up yet?”_** she questioned. You glanced around the area, finding Makoto leaning on the rail a little way away with the stranger who had spoken.

“ ** _Not really… he’s such a jerk… I mean, he still talks to me and answers when I message him, but he’s nothing like he was back home… its like he’s sulking and snapping at people because he can’t deal with being upset.”_**

**_“Boys are complicated, he’ll come around.”_** Your mum always knew just what to say. “ ** _Besides, I want little shark toothed grandbabies! So, you’d better hurry up and make up!”_**

**_“MUM!”_** you went bright red, shaking your head. You didn’t feel that way about him, he was just a friend, but your mum had other ideas. You huffed, pouting. **_“No more of that… you know I’m not interested in Rin that way… besides…”_** you glanced over at Makoto. **_“There’s someone here I like.”_**

 

The next few days were spent trying to find another male member for the club, since you technically couldn’t do relays with the boys. You missed the days when you could, back in the little town you grew up in, where it didn’t matter the gender if the lanes were full. You sighed, spending the time studying, since the pool was now finished. You and Makoto met every evening to study, either at his place, Haru’s or the Matsuoka residence. During that time, Nagisa had found someone he wanted to join the club, a boy by the name of Rei Ryugazaki, who was a member of the track team. It took some convincing, but he agreed to join on a trial basis so that the team could go to a joint training with Rin’s school.

It was a little awkward when you arrived, almost hiding behind Makoto as you saw all the other swimmers. Of course, being an all boys’ school made it more awkward, you were the only female swimmer there.

“You’ve got a girl too huh?” The captain smiled, pointing over his shoulder. “Well, we thought you guys could have a go against our first years, since you’ve only just started.”

“_____-Chan is awesome! Just you wait and see!” Nagisa commented, grinning.

Makoto was the first of your team to step up. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him in the water, swallowing nervously as you listened to the first-year swimmers from the other school. “Look at her, there’s no way she’s a fast swimmer… she’s… big.” One of them whispered. You glared at them, only to see them wince back. Rin was watching from above you. You looked up at him and waved slowly, before moving to take your place.

Makoto finished, climbing out of the water slowly. “See, she’s not even going second, I doubt she’s gonna swim at all.” One of them mumbled. Makoto shot them a look, moving over to your side.

“Don’t listen to them… you went to the same place as Rin, I’m sure you’ll blow them away.” He spoke gently, pushing you forward. Nagisa was already in the water, rounding his second lap.

Your legs shook a little as you took your place at the starting block. You suddenly felt like your suit was ten times too tight, cutting into your thighs and chest. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, keeping them closed as you took your position.

 

Makoto watched as she stood there, her legs shaking. Was she really going to be ok? They weren’t exactly saying nice things, and they weren’t whispering. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. He bit the inside of his lip as she began her dive. It was perfect. Her form was flawless, barely making a splash as she entered the water. He could barely believe how fast and smooth her strokes were, leaving the first year from the other team almost half a length behind her.

His heart pounded as she turned skilfully, taking off like a rocket for her second lap. When she finished, she ripped her goggled off, shaking her head quickly to remove the extra water from her beautiful hair. She looked past him, above the team, straight to Rin, a grin on her lips. The other members of the Samezuka team stood there dumbfounded. She made her way to the side of the pool. He moved closer to her, extending a hand, a gentle smile on his face. “That was amazing…” he spoke slowly. “See, you completely shut them up.”

“Yeah.” She smiled shyly, gripping his hand as she climbed out. There was something about her smile, it was different to the one she’d shot Rin, and it made his heart ache. She’d come all the way to Japan from Australia for him, there had to be something going on between them. The guilt she had on her face whenever Kou mentioned that he hadn’t been talking to his family, he knew the redhead was talking to the beautiful girl in front of him. Her hand lingered in his until the captain of Samezuka snapped at Rei to take his place.

 

Watching the way Rei dove in, you instantly knew something was wrong. “ ** _Fuck… don’t tell me the kid can’t swim!”_** you yelled, almost running forward, only to be beaten by Haru and Nagisa. You grabbed a towel, meeting them on the edge of the pool. “Rei?” you mumbled softly, handing him the towel as he coughed.

“I told you I didn’t want to swim.” He mumbled, his head hung as he sat against the wall.

As everyone else made their way to the exit, you lingered, looking around for Rin. He leant against the wall, his eyes locked on you. You smirked at him, crossing your arms. “ ** _Told you I was still fit.”_**

“ ** _You looked like you were gonna piss yourself.”_** He spoke slowly, pushing himself away from the wall. “What was with that stupid grin huh? You proud that you beat a first-year?”

“No, I’m proud that I got to swim again.” You sighed, shaking your head. “You should be too, I know how much you love swimming… and its completely different now… we’re in high-school!” you punched his shoulder playfully. “This is when the scouts finally start to pay real attention to us.”

“They’ll say the exact same thing those kids did today. You’re not the right shape for a swimmer.” He stated plainly. Tears welled in your eyes, those words always stung, no matter who said them. “Go have fun with your new friends and stop messaging me about everything. We’re different now.” He turned, leaving you there, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“No. We’re not. You’re just a moody arsehole who doesn’t know when he’s got a good thing!” you snapped after him. “I’m not giving up Rin Matsuoka! I’m going to make you smile again!” you turned, stomping away from him, wiping your eyes quickly. You didn’t need the others seeing you crying.

When you caught up with them, you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, simply falling into step behind them. “Are you ok ____-Chan? Those guys were being pretty mean.” Nagisa spoke, looking back at you.

“I’m fine, nothing I haven’t heard a million times before.” You sighed, tugging at your shirt slowly. “I’ll show them who’s got the wrong body to be a swimmer.” You huffed, stomping ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there are a few lines Reader-san says in Japanese that may look weird like "I go to school with him" right near the start... I wanna confirm that she meant "I went to school with him" but her Japanese is rough so it translated wrong haha


	41. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff SFW Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten awkward between you and Makoto and you dont know why... will he finally explain things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip with her team may just lead to some unexpected developments in Reader-san's life!

Weeks passed by and you found yourself jogging every day, sometimes Makoto would join you, but he didn’t seem to want to spend as much time with you as before. There was something troubling him, you could tell that much, but you didn’t know what it was. Soon, the uniforms were changed, summer dawning on the school. When the club finally began training in the pool, you helped Kou make a training plan based off the one you and Rin used in middle-school.

You were doing your own thing while the others tried to teach Rei to swim, you wanted to give them the chance before you tried to help. You hoped that the boys would manage to help before you put yourself in that situation, it was hard for you to explain things in Japanese. Days floated past, and you found yourself on a shopping trip with the boys and Kou. You sat on the train, one leg hanging lazily from the seat, the other propped up so you could lean on it. You wore a simple pair of jeans and a band t-shirt, not in the mood to dress up.

As you entered the store, you started to move away from the group, glancing around. You found the women’s section, only for a hand to gently grip your shoulder. “Makoto?” you smiled a little, watching his face. “What’s up?”

“Are you ok?” he spoke slowly, falling into step next to you as you walked to the women’s section. “You’ve seemed… distant since our joint training.”

“Oh…” you sighed slowly, avoiding his gorgeous emerald eyes. You didn’t want to admit that it was true, but… he’d been the same. Like your friendship had fizzled out. He didn’t offer to help you with your studies alone anymore, nor did he invite you over to spend time together. “ ** _I could say the same for you.”_** You mumbled, not looking up at him.

“Can… we talk after?” he glanced around the store, his eyes falling on the other members of your team. You sighed, nodding. He was more interested in keeping an eye on Haru, as per usual.

“Sure… we can talk after. Go find Haru…” you winced internally at your own grumpiness. “I’m sure you don’t wanna be stuck in the women’s section with me.” You laughed, waving him off. You moved around the store, collecting a few different styles, not sure what you wanted. Why did Makoto want to talk alone?

You sighed, holding your bag, having found what you needed. You weren’t surprised that you’d finished before the others, moving to go get yourself a drink. You weren’t interested in watching the boys fashion show like Kou was.

As you stepped outside, holding your can of drink, you heard a familiar voice practically yelling. You dropped your bag, running around the side of the building, only for Kou to stop you. You glared at the girl, wanting to go out there and give Rin a piece of your mind. What gave her the right to stop you from confronting him? The arsehole had stopped answering your messages just like he warned you. When Kou finally let you go, you rushed after him, glaring at his back.

“ ** _Rin! Wait!”_** You felt your lips twitch into a smile when he stopped. He turned back to you, his eyes dark and angry. You squared your shoulders, not faltering, the happiness you’d felt almost instantly dissipating. **_“Why are you being like this? What did I do?”_**

**_“Go back to your new friends ______, you aren’t worth my time.”_** He spoke firmly. **_“You aren’t taking anything seriously, you came running over here for no reason. Why are you even here?”_** You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks before you could stop them. “You haven’t lost any weight since you started training, you aren’t even trying.” He spat, arms crossed as he watched you.

Stomping forward, you drew your hand, slapping your friend hard. He stared down at you, his mouth agape. “ ** _I came here because you’re my best friend…_** ” you managed to get out between tears, before turning to leave. “ ** _I won’t let you stay like this…_** ” you sniffled. **_“This arsehole that doesn’t know when to stop.”_** You took off running, not bothering to go back for your bag.

 

Makoto blinked as he found her bag sitting on the ground near the doors. Why would she leave her bag there? He looked up, spotting Gou as she made her way back towards them. “Kou? Have you seen ____?”

“Yeah… she went after my brother…” she spoke slowly. Makoto clenched his jaw, scooping her bag up from the ground.

“Oh…” his heart sank, lowering his eyes. “Well… I’ll bring her bags back for her…” he didn’t know what else to say. She’d ditched him for Rin. He’d wanted to talk to her about the redhead, that’s why he’d asked to talk after their shopping was done, but now… she was gone. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to the others as they made their way home, keeping her bags with his. At least if he kept them he’d have an excuse to call her.

The sun was setting, and he found himself standing on his balcony, looking out over the town. He wanted to call her and ask if she wanted him to bring her bags to school, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was obvious she wasn’t interested in him, she wanted Rin. He hung his head, sighing heavily. He stayed there, silent, his phone loosely gripped in his hand.

Makoto screamed, almost dropping his phone as it began ringing suddenly. He blinked, looking at the screen after he managed to catch it again. She was calling him? “Hello?”

“M-Makoto?” her voice sounded strange. He stood straighter, gripping his phone tighter. “I-I’m lost… I… ** _I ran away and… and I don’t know where I am…_** ” Her voice was cracking and breaking, his heart breaking as he realised she was crying.

He moved through his room while she spoke. “Calm down ____-san, tell me what happened…” he spoke as calmly as he could. Had something happened between her and Rin? Had he hurt her? He was halfway through the house before she managed to speak again, angrier, and more scared than anything.

“ ** _Rin and I…”_** she had to take a breath, like she was calming herself, though her tears continued. “ ** _We had a fight… he was being an arse… so I… I slapped him… and ran away.”_** She sobbed. He ran out the door, not telling his parents where he was going. He had to get to her. How could Rin let her run off like that? What was he thinking? “ ** _Makoto I’m scared… I don’t recognise anything here… I can’t find the station…”_**

“Take a deep breath ____-san, I’m coming.” He sprinted towards the station, doing his best to avoid running into anyone while in his panicked state. “Don’t move. I’m coming. Keep talking to me.” He was trying to be brave for her, even as his fear grew.

While he was on the train, they continued to speak, though it was more like she continued to mumble through her tears in broken English and he tried his best to calm her. He burst through the doors the second they opened, looking around frantically. “Tell me what you can see, I’ll come to you.” She described what she could see, her voice soft, her tears having stopped. “Is there a park near you?”

“ ** _Y-yes… there’s a park… I-I’ll be in the park…”_** she mumbled, the sound of her feet scraping on the floor filled his ears. He knew exactly where to go. He kept speaking to her, sprinting through the streets until he found the park.

His heart swelled as he spotted her. She sat on a bench, her knees pulled to her chest, head buried against them as she gripped her phone tightly. It was dark now, the only light coming from the slowly illuminating streetlamps.

“_____-san?” he spoke gently, letting his phone fall from his ear. He hung up, jamming it in his pocket, running up to her. He knew he was covered in sweat, his breathing heavy, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m here, its ok now.”

“ ** _I slapped his Makoto… he’s never going to speak to me again…”_** she mumbled, sniffling again. He shook his head, stroking her hair lightly.

“If he doesn’t… its his loss.” He held her until she calmed, smiling weakly as she lifted her head to look at him. He cupped her cheeks lightly, his thumbs rubbing against her cheekbones gently. “He’s not a very good boyfriend if he’s going to treat you like this.” The words fell from his lips before he could stop them. He mentally kicked himself. He had wanted to bring it up in a normal conversation, not like this.

“ ** _Huh?”_** she blinked at him a few times, before an awkward smile formed on her lips. “Makoto… Rin’s not my boyfriend…” she looked away, shifting on the bench so she could stand up. He followed her, his hands still resting on her cheeks. “He’s my best friend… the only one I had in the four years we went to school together…”

Makoto’s eyes widened, staring down at her. That was why she grinned at Rin that way? Because they were friends? Relief washed over him, though he suddenly felt very awkward. He dropped his hands from her cheeks, averting his eyes. “O-oh… well… he’s not a very good friend then… letting you run off like that… no matter what happened he shouldn’t have let you… you don’t know the area yet.”

“I-I’m sorry I called you… I didn’t know who else to turn to… Kou wouldn’t answer me…” she looked down, walking next to him back towards the station. He shook his head, gripping her hand gently, not wanting her to get lost again.

“I’m glad you called me.” He didn’t look down at her, feeling the tips of his ears heating up. “I thought you’d ditched me for Rin…” he continued slowly, swallowing his nerves. He wanted to tell her how upset he’d been at the thought of her ditching him, but he didn’t want to upset her more.

“I would never ditch you for someone else… I was just… upset…” she laced her fingers with his, looking down. “Can I… stay with you tonight? I don’t wanna go back to Kou’s place.”

“M-my parents might not agree…” he paused, trying to keep his thoughts together as he imagined the beautifully curvy woman curled up in his bed. “…We have a spare mattress in the twins’ room.” He could barely get the words out, focusing on walking instead of the tightness forming in his pants.

She rested against his shoulder as they sat on the train, her hand still laced with his. He swallowed nervously, lifting his phone to his ear again. “Mum? I have a favour to ask.” He began to explain the situation to his mother, speaking softly to not wake her. His heart fluttered as his parents agreed instantly to put the girl up for the night.

“Has she eaten? Do you want me to heat her some leftovers while you’re coming home?” his mother asked gently.

“I don’t know how hungry she’s going to be… but if you could that would be great. I don’t want her to starve.” Makoto agreed, shifting awkwardly to look down at her. She looked so at peace while she slept, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. The longer he looked at her the more he noticed, the lightest dusting of freckles on her slowly tanning skin, a tiny scar hidden under her fringe against her hairline, the way her nose twitched whenever he moved. He was falling in love with her, and the second she’d revealed her relationship with Rin was purely one of friendship, he’d decided he had to admit his feelings.

When they arrived home, he left her with his mother to eat while he bathed and found her some clothes from his wardrobe. His boxers felt uncomfortably tight as he pictured her in his clothes, but he forced it down. He left the change of clothes for her in the bathroom, before joining her downstairs again. His mother smiled gently at him, before leaving the room.

“I’ll show you to the bathroom if you’d like.” Makoto spoke gently.

“Thankyou.” She mumbled, standing slowly to follow him.

 

Standing awkwardly, you watched as Makoto left the bathroom. The plethora of emotions you’d felt that day left you exhausted, but you didn’t want it to end yet. He was so kind, talking his parents into letting you stay while you were in a weird place with Kou, convincing the twins to let you rest a little before they asked you too many questions, even finding you a snack so you had eaten something. You carefully removed your clothes, climbing into the bath to wash away the emotions from your day.

You stayed in the bath silently for nearly an hour, until the water barely held any heat. Sighing, you climbed out and dried yourself, before going through the clothes he’d left you. You found a pair of panties sitting on top with a small note. _I thought you’d appreciate a pair of underwear, I hope my size fits you._ You smiled at his mother’s writing, glad she’d thought of it. They were tight, but it was better than not wearing anything.

You moved slowly, tugging the oversized shirt on carefully, surprised that it fit you. It clung to your chest a little, and to your hips, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You tugged the boxers he’d leant you into place, before moving towards the door. “Is she really sleeping in our room tonight?” Ran’s voice reached you through the door.

“She can’t stay in my room, it wouldn’t be appropriate.” Makoto spoke gently.

“Why not? She’s your age? Ran and I sleep in the same room.” Ren spoke gently, as if he were nervous.

“It’s different when you aren’t related.” Makoto said with a gentle laugh. “Don’t you want to have a fun sleepover with _____-san?”

“Will she do my hair?” Ran asked, excitement in her voice.

“I’m sure she will if you ask nicely.” Makoto spoke. His head turned slowly as he heard the door opening, his eyes widening a little as he spotted you. You blushed, tugging at your borrowed t-shirt. “Feeling better?”

“Much… thankyou for the clothes.” You spoke gently, looking to Ran. “If you go grab your brush quickly, I’ll do your hair before bedtime.” You winked at her, watching as she scrambled off to find her hairbrush, Ren trailing behind her. You looked back up at Makoto, a blush resting on your cheeks now that you were alone. “I messaged Kou to bring my uniform to school in the morning. Thankyou again for all this.” You couldn’t look into his eyes, biting the inside of your lip.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he didn’t move, standing stiffly in front of you. You shook your head slowly, sighing, you didn’t want to burden him with everything that had happened between you and Rin. You couldn’t bring yourself to smile at him, your face feeling like it was broken. He leant down, his face hovering so close that you could feel his warm breath ghosting over your cheeks. “I’m here if you need to talk… you know that, right?”

“Why did you pull away after the joint training?” you blurted out, your eyes squeezed shut. You couldn’t look at him, not with such an important question floating between you.

“I thought you were dating Rin… I didn’t want to…” he sighed, resting his forehead against yours. “I didn’t want to impose while you were in a relationship.”

You opened your eyes slowly, meeting the enchanting green of his. Suddenly, all you could think of was the prospect of kissing him. The emotions you’d felt throughout the day seemed to disappear as you lost yourself in his eyes. You opened your mouth to speak, but you stopped yourself, pulling back from him quickly the scurry of little feet re-entering the hallway. You looked to the twins as they ran towards you, Ran holding her hairbrush tightly, a bright grin on her lips. “I found it _____-san!” you felt your lips twitch into a weak smile, leaning down to her height.

“Well then, looks like I have some work to do.” You glanced over your shoulder at Makoto, who was practically glowing with a blush. “Then maybe we can do your big brother’s hair.”

“Yess!” Ran grinned, pointing to Makoto. “You’re next Big Brother!”

His eyes widened, shaking his hands in front of his face. “N-no, my hair isn’t long enough!”

“Aww don’t be a baby Makoto, I promise you’ll look pretty.” You teased, following Ran to Makoto’s bedroom.

By the time the twins were ready to sleep, Ran had put Makoto’s hair into two tiny pigtails, your own hair in a twisted mess of half braids. You sat cross-legged on Makoto’s bed, gently pulling the elastics from his hair while he sat on the floor. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have encouraged her.” You spoke as he winced.

“Its ok, it was fun.” He laid his head back, looking up at you slowly. “I’m sorry about your hair, I don’t know how you’re going to get it back to normal.” You shook your head lightly, a small smile playing on your lips.

“I’ll figure it out.” Once the elastics were free from his hair, you reached up, beginning to work on your own, wincing a little. He climbed onto the bed next to you, gentle fingers pushing yours away. “O-oh Makoto… its ok… I can do it…” you felt your cheeks beginning to burn as he very carefully removed the elastics and began to untangle your hair.

“I’m helping… make sure you stay still.” He mumbled, working on the tangles gently. You closed your eyes, feeling yourself relax into his gentle touches. It had been so long since someone else did your hair so gently, children often not understanding that it hurts to pull too hard, and you were too old for your mother to do it now. You let out a gentle sigh, leaning back into him, your back pressing against his chest. You didn’t realise the position you were in until you heard him swallow thickly. You opened your eyes slowly, looking up at him, your cheeks heating up instantly. What were you doing? You moved forward quickly, running your fingers through your hair quickly.

“ ** _I-I should go to bed… it’s getting late… and I’m… I’m exhausted_**.” You announced, jumping from his bed quickly. You paused at the door, looking back at his shocked face, a tiny smile on your lips. “ ** _Goodnight Mako.”_**

 

The trip to school the next morning was filled with awkward silence. You walked between Makoto and Haru, not missing the questioning looks the blue-eyed teen shot between you and Makoto. When you arrived at school, you found your clothes sitting in a bag on your desk, though Kou was nowhere to be seen. You hung your head, knowing she was still upset.

When the time came to go to club, you dragged your feet, not sure you wanted to answer the questions you were sure the others would have. You changed and made your way to the pool before the others arrived, hoping that a swim would make you feel better about the situation. It did not. You huffed, pulling yourself out of the water to sit on the edge and sulk.

The others soon joined you, Rei still struggling to learn to swim. You watched them, surprised that even Haru tried to show him how to swim. He spent the rest of the afternoon sulking in the corner of the pool, staring at the fence. You finished your laps, climbing out of the pool slowly. Kou stood next to your towel, a pout on her lips. You avoided her eyes, swallowing slowly. “Kou… I’m…”

“I’m sorry I got mad at you… I know its hard for you too…” she spoke quickly. “You and Rin have been close for a long time, it wasn’t fair of me to get upset because you went after him.”

“I shouldn’t have…” you admitted, looking down. “Makoto had to come save me.”

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Kou spoke, scooping up your towel, using it as a barrier to hug you. You patted her hair gently as she hugged you, watching as the others began to leave. Kou moved to follow them. “Are you coming?”

Rei was still sitting in the corner. You shook your head, watching him. “No, I’m going to talk to Rei.” You moved over to him, sitting next to him slowly. “ ** _Yo.”_**

When you made it home that night, you flopped on your bed, absolutely exhausted again. You had spent a few extra hours at the pool, trying to help Rei learn. You pulled your phone from your pocket, looking at the messages lazily.

_Mako: Ran is really upset you’re not staying again tonight…_

_______: tell her I’ll visit again soon, it must be hard for her not having many girls around…_

_Mako: yeah, I think she liked having another girl around…_

_Mako: …I like having you around too…_

_____: I like your place, your family are all so nice… I feel so welcome…_

_Mako: I’m glad…_

Reading over the messages again, your heart began to pound. Wait, he liked having you around? You weren’t sure why but knowing that made everything feel fluffy. You bit your lip, unsure how to answer the message. You could change the subject to the homework you were avoiding, but you didn’t really want to change the subject. You wanted him to tell you more. Did he like having you around because you distracted the twins from crawling all over him? Then there was that moment in the hallway, that moment when you were sure he was going to kiss you, only for the twins to ruin it.

You watched the time as it ticked by, trying to think of an excuse to see him before you slept. Unable to think of a reason, you pushed yourself from your bed, pulling your running shoes out from under your bed. You made your way downstairs, phone in your pocket as you called out to inform Kou you were going for a jog.

As you left the house, you pulled your headphones out, poking them into your ears to drown out the sounds of the quiet streets. You began to jog, doing your best to not think of your almost kiss with the green-eyed giant.

You’d been jogging for nearly an hour when you found yourself at the foot of a hill. The same hill you’d sat with Kou, Makoto and Nagisa. You moved to jog up the hill, blinking in surprise as you found someone sitting on the well looking out over the ocean. You swallowed thickly, averting your eyes, pulling your headphones from your ears.

Makoto sat there quietly, one knee up as he looked out over the stars reflecting in the ocean. You cleared your throat, not wanting to scare him. He jumped, looking at you quickly. His face softened as soon as he saw you. “Oh… _____-san… what are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t relax at home… so I went for a jog.” You said with a shrug, looking at him as he sat back down on the well. You moved, sitting next to him slowly. “What about you?”

“I was thinking…” he spoke slowly, his body rigid as he looked back out over the ocean.

The two of you sat there in silence for a long time, simply watching the water. You moved your hand very slowly, your pinkie finger brushing against his. His hand moved, wrapping around yours slowly. You felt a smile forming on your lips. When you were with Makoto, you found yourself forgetting how much Rin’s change in personality hurt you. He made you feel warm and comfortable… happy and safe.

When you moved to look at him, you could see the tips of his ears were flushed, his eyes on your face. You tilted your head slowly, swallowing as you shifted to face him fully. No words were exchanged, his free hand moving to brush a stray tendril of hair behind your ear, only to linger against your cheek. Your heart sped up as he leant closer, his lips meeting yours in a timid kiss. It felt so perfect, exactly the way you’d imaged a kiss from the green-eyed teen.

He began to pull away, his forehead resting against yours. You blinked a few times, smiling at him. You didn’t have to say anything, it would have ruined the moment. You released his hand slowly, resting your hands against his shoulders as you pressed your lips to his again, your eyes fluttering closed.

His hands rested on your waist gently, his lips dancing against yours sensuously. Your heart was in your throat, butterflies doing backflips in your stomach. The world around you seemed to melt away, only the feeling of him against you, his scent, the gently squeeze of his hands remaining. Shyly, you brushed your tongue against his bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. His grip tightened on you slightly, but his lips parted, his tongue timidly edging forward to swirl with yours.

Your head was spinning by the time your kiss broke. You had somehow found your way into his lap, your legs loosely wrapped around his hips. You hid your face against the crook of his neck, surprised in yourself. You had no recollection of the action, but the evidence was obvious. He took a shaky breath, his thumbs drawing little circles on your hips. “_____-san…”

“Shh…” you mumbled, shaking your head against his shoulder. You didn’t want to ruin the moment. You closed your eyes, pressing yourself against him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh the first kiss! Man... Makoto gives me so many butterflies!


	42. Dance like no one's watching {Kirishima fluff/smut Request Part 3 NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL INSTALMENT OF KEVIN AKIMOTO'S REQUEST SERIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the request, I have involved Iida's partner and daughter from "I'm sorry we can't", but I have given them names. Miya = the reader. Hime = the daughter.
> 
> As I've said on my twitter, I'm not reopening requests, but I am working on the ones I had from before I closed them. I apologise for how long its taking me to do them, I'm just having trouble writing MHA stories at the moment as I've fallen into the sports anime rabbit hole, HAHA

Moving slowly, you looked over the last of your paperwork for the day. Next to you at his desk, Iida scribbled something down on a piece of paper. “You’re rushing dude.” You commented slowly, smiling at him. “Your girls will still be there, even if you take an extra ten minutes.”

“You know Hime gets fussy if I don’t get home on time.” Iida commented, looking up from his papers. “I know Miya won’t complain, but its not fair of me to take too much extra time at work.”

“Dude, you’re way too paranoid, Miya’s so chill… I’m sure she understands.” You rolled your eyes at him, finishing your paperwork. “Look, you’ve got heaps there still… and Kirishima’s working late… why don’t I go keep them company while you finish? I can’t do your reports for you… because I wasn’t with you today… but I can at least distract your pretty girls.” You laughed awkwardly, rolling your shoulders. Because of your quirk you spent a lot of time simply helping with fires around the city, though you did occasionally get to go on the offensive, using the water you could emit from your body almost like a gun, pushing enemies back, the only drawback of your quirk was that you had to keep your hydration up to almost inhumane levels.

“Are you sure?” Iida looked back at his pile of papers. “If so… that would be great.”

“Well, our apartment isn’t really that far from yours, its no trouble at all.” You chuckled, pulling your phone from your desk as you made your way towards the locker room. You sighed a little, pulling your hero costume off slowly, looking at your messages.

_Tetsu: guys, I’ve done the shopping for this week, made sure to get your snacks._

_Kirishima: Thanks dude, we appreciate it! Its my turn next week, right?_

_____: its my week for washing right?_

_Tetsu: yeah bro, best get on that!_

_____: I’ll throw it through when I get home. Gotta drop by Iida’s apartment, he’s got extra paperwork and wants me to check on Miya and Hime._

_Kirishima: why don’t I bring some food around there when I finish work? I’m always down to play with that gorgeous kid!_

_Tetsu: I’ve got a date with Kendo tonight anyway… so I probably won’t be home._

_____: then its decided. See you after work!_

Since finishing school, you had moved in with Kirishima and Tetsu, splitting the prices three ways much cheaper than you and Kirishima trying to get by alone. Every now and then Bakugo would crash at your apartment, but he wasn’t a permanent resident. You rushed through the shower located in the back of your locker room, before making your way back to your clothes. You finished dressing in your street clothes, a simple pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt topped with your charcoal slouched beanie, before making your way back through the office. “Iida, Kirishima’s bringing dinner to yours, see you when you get there.” You called to the frustrated man as you made your way out.

Knocking on the door slowly, you smiled. You could hear Hime speeding around on the other side of the door, Miya’s exhausted voice calling after her. “Sweetie please… Daddy will be home soon… can’t you have a nap?”

“NO! ~” the plucky two-year-old cried out, though she didn’t sound angry. A thud sounded as the door vibrated a little. The sound of her whimpers broke your heart, risking it, you tried the door, finding it unlocked. You squatted down, scooping the sobbing child up. She clung to your shirt, as if it were the most natural thing ever.

“What’s all that noise for?” you whispered, smiling at the tiny girl. “Did you bop into the door?”

“Owie.” She whimpered softly, nuzzling into your shirt. “Uncle ____...” she shortened your name a little, making it easier for her to say.

“Oh, _____.” Miya rushed over, her hair a mess, looking between you and the girl in your arms. She sighed softly, shaking her head. “I’ll take it he’s gotta stay late?”

“Yeah, sorry Miya… Kirishima’s gonna bring dinner over though.” You bounced the whimpering girl in your arms, entering the apartment slowly. “I thought I’d come give you a break.” You used your eyes to indicate the girl in your arms.

“Thankyou.” Miya spoke gently. You took her in slowly, eyes wandering over her body, a small smile forming on your lips. Your guess had been correct, hidden under the t-shirt she wore was an unmistakable bump, indicating that they were expecting a second child. “I need it.”

You thought for a moment, still bouncing the little girl in your arms. “Why don’t I take her down to the park? Its still early.” Between your apartment buildings sat a small children’s park, the best place for you and your friends to spend your free days. When you and your friends had first found out about Miya’s pregnancy, back in high-school many of the others had panicked. You had never been exceptionally close to either of them, but after high-school and being at the same agency as Iida you formed a deep connection with the couple.

Hime bounced in your arms a little. “Park!” you laughed softly, nodding to her mother before placing the little girl on the ground. You weren’t as tall as her father, easily able to hold her hand and walk next to her.

 

Kirishima rolled his shoulders as he carried the bags of hot take-away food towards the apartments. He had finished earlier than he expected to, meaning he had more time to spend with his friends. As he rounded the corner, he spotted his lover in the children’s park. He was pushing Iida’s daughter on a swing, a bright smile on his face. He found his stomach tightening at the sight. It still surprised him when he found something new to love about his partner.

As he walked closer, the little girl jumped form the swing, running across the grass. His partner began to chase her, chuckling. “I’ll get you~” he called out, his voice filled with joy. Kirishima’s eyes lowered a little, would he ever be able to make his boyfriend that happy? When he reached the park, his partner was rolling around on the grass, the little girl sitting on his chest, his beanie sitting on her head, much too big for her. “Oh no! You got me!” he laughed, tickling her sides. The little girl squealed, flailing about a little, his beanie falling from her head.

When she spotted him, her eyes widened and sparkled. “Uncle Shima! ~” she jumped from his boyfriend’s chest, sprinting over to him, her quirk active. She slammed into his legs, giggling as she hugged him. “Uncle ____ look! I find Uncle Shima!”

Kirishima looked back to his boyfriend, the other male having rolled onto his stomach to look at the scene in front of him. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, butterflies forming in Kirishima’s stomach. “Hey man, looks like you’ve got a growth there.” He spoke slowly, winking at him.

“A cute one though.” Kirishima retorted, squatting down in front of the little girl. “You wanna help me take dinner up to mummy?”

“I help!” she squeaked out, holding her arms out. Kirishima reached into the bag he carried, placing a small brown bag in her arms. The wonderful scent of pork buns wafting from it. Her eyes sparkled again, looking up at him. “Is for me?”

“Maybe, but you’ve gotta get it up to mummy first.” Kirishima chuckled, standing up straight again. His eyes met his partner’s as he fixed his beanie, the little girl skipping ahead of them. He stepped closer, using his free hand to remove a stray blade of grass from his lover’s hair. “Hey Babe…” he spoke slowly, before leaning in, kissing him slowly. “Miss me?” he mumbled against his lips. Working for different agencies came at a price, the two of them not getting as much time together as they would like.

“Mmhmm… always.” He mumbled back, returning the sweet kiss. His kiss still sent electric shocks through Kirishima’s body. Regrettably, he pulled away, scanning the path ahead of them for the energetic little girl. He spotted her waiting at the crosswalk, staring at them with big eyes.

 

You snuggled against Kirishima’s side on Iida’s couch, watching as Hime munched happily on her pork bun. Kirishima always knew how to keep the little girl occupied, giving everyone time to relax. Miya was in the bath, taking the time to relax while she had babysitters, leaving the two of you alone with the little girl. As you watched her, you wondered what it would be like to have your own child, sadness forming in your stomach. You could never have a biological child with Kirishima, not without having to jump through a million different hoops. You hadn’t ever brought it up with him, finding the topic too hard.

Hime swung her legs as she finished her bun, her eyes moving to the two of you. “Daddy home soon?” You couldn’t help but smile at her broken sentence. She had to be the cutest kid you had ever met. You nodded, moving so there was room on your lap for her. She stood up from her little table, picking up a plush toy as she made her way closer. She climbed into your lap, snuggling into you a little, placing the toy in Kirishima’s lap. “You have Nuggles, Uncle Shima.” Miya had named her plush toy for her when she was barely a week old, Snuggles the sheep, but the two-year-old couldn’t quite pronounce it.

Kirishima smiled, shifting the plush sheep as if making it more comfortable on his lap. “Thankyou Hime, I’ll make sure he’s nice and comfortable.” He had his arm around your shoulders, using his free hand to move the toy around. You played with the little girl’s hair slowly as she sat in your lap watching a cartoon on the tv, she always slowed down after she ate. Soon, the sound of the door clicking broke you from her hair. You looked up, Iida walking into the room, his face tired but happy.

He squatted down in the doorway, holding his arms out. “I’m home Princess.” He smiled as Hime jumped from your lap and toddled over to him. He scooped her up, nuzzling her face as she welcomed him. “Thanks for giving Miya a break guys, was she any trouble?”

“Uncle ___ take me park!” Hime spoke quickly, starting to get energetic again. “An Uncle Shima gived me a yummy!”

“Oh really?” he held her as he walked into the room properly. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh! Mummy sleepy… but I a good girl!” she chimed, bouncing in his arms more.

You watched them, head resting on Kirishima’s shoulder as the little girl informed her father of her day. You blinked slowly, the image in front of you changing, Iida and his daughter replaced by an imaginary image of Kirishima and a little boy. Your heart swelled, nuzzling more into your boyfriend.

 

Kirishima shook his head slowly, carrying his boyfriend back to their apartment. How he always managed to fall asleep when they visited Iida honestly shocked Kirishima. Was there something in the apartment that put him to sleep? He sighed, trying his best to open doors while carrying the sleeping man.

When he finally reached their apartment, he grumbled, his keys falling form his hand as he tried to slide them into the lock. “Seriously? We need a freaking beeper…” he grumbled, squatting down to try to collect his keys. As he squatted there, holding his boyfriend carefully in his arms, the apartment door opened, revealing a grumpy looking Bakugo. “Uh… hey dude…” Kirishima smiled awkwardly, standing up with his keys in his hand.

“You forget we were supposed to go out tonight?” Bakugo grunted at him, moving aside so Kirishima could enter the apartment.

“Shit…” Kirishima grunted, shifting his partner in his arms. “Yeah I did.” He mumbled, gently placing his love down on the couch. “For the open mic night, right?”

“Yeah…” Bakugo looked at the sleeping man on the couch. “He’s supposed to play.”

“I know… give me ten okay?” Kirishima sighed, kneeling next to the couch. “Babe… wake up…” he chuckled a little as Bakugo retreated deeper into the apartment, presumably to the spare bedroom.

“Mmmmm…” he whined a little, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was so cute when he was asleep. Kirishima shook his head, leaning over him slowly.

“None of that… come on…” he hovered right above his lips, fingers walking over his stomach. “You need to wake up now…” his lips brushed over the other males, the familiar tingle spreading from his lips.

“Noooo…” he whined again, moving his arms slowly, wrapping them around Kirishima’s neck. He had his eyes open just a crack, looking up at the redhead, a tiny pout locked on his lips. “I was having a good dream…” he grumbled slowly, lifting himself into a better position.

“Oh?” Kirishima’s fingers brushed against his belt, staring right back into his eyes, a blush kissing at his cheeks.

“I want a baby…” he mumbled, his cheeks flushed as he spoke. Kirishima blinked a few times, jerking back a little. He wanted a baby? It wasn’t that Kirishima didn’t want kids too… but a baby was… difficult in their situation. The man below him was suddenly wide eyed, staring at him. “Fuck… ahh… uhm…” he climbed backwards over the arm of the couch. “We’re totally supposed to be somewhere else right now… aren’t we?”

“YES!” Bakugo screamed from the spare room.

Kirishima stood slowly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Yeah… that open mic night… you promised Jiro you’d play with her.” He nodded to himself. Good plan. Change the subject and don’t bring up babies. “Do you need to shower?”

“No, I had one before I left work…” he mumbled, walking quickly towards their bedroom. He threw his beanie to the bed, running his hands through his hair. Kirishima watched him, leaning on the doorframe. He wore his hair longer now, often pulling it into a shaggy ponytail for work. His eyes travelled over his sculpted back as the other male pulled his shirt off, collecting a form-fitting black tank-top from the dresser. It clung to his muscles just right, making Kirishima’s mouth water.

Turning to him, his lover frowned a little. “Have you seen my blue check shirt?”

“The one I ripped last time you wore it?” Kirishima spoke slowly, walking a little closer. He remembered very clearly ripping that shirt, it had looked so good on him… and after he danced all night at a party, things had gotten a little too physical. Whenever they drank they seemed to be rougher with each other, meaning clothes got ripped, skin was bruised or bitten, lips were swollen. “Yeah, it’s in the rag bag.” He opened the wardrobe slowly, looking through his own shirts. A grin formed on his lips. He pulled a black, red, and navy check shirt from his collection, carrying it out to his partner. “Here, borrow mine.”

“It’ll be too big…” he complained a little but took it anyway. He tugged it on carefully, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. It hung off him a little, but that just added to the appeal. “Can you pass me my beanie?”

“You’re not wearing it tonight babe, come on, be an adult for the show.” Kirishima teased, sitting on the beanie.

 

You turned on him, glaring as he refused you your beanie. “Eijiro… come on, you know I like to wear it on stage.” You knew he was teasing, but you didn’t want to go without. You were uncomfortable from your own outburst when you first woke up, the whole situation making you want to run and hide.

“Nope. You’ll have to fight me for it.” He spoke slowly, still grinning at you. You stepped closer, aiming to knock him backwards when you heard Bakugo clear his throat in the doorway. “Five minutes dude, your arsehole friend won’t give me my beanie.”

“Not my fault your like Jughead from Riverdale with this damn thing.” Kirishima laughed, not moving.

Bakugo didn’t speak as he walked into the room, the usual anger still locked on his face. He didn’t go for Kirishima as you expected, instead grabbed your shoulders, sitting you down in front of the mirror on your dresser. He reached for Kirishima’s hair products, not speaking as he began styling your hair. You ended up with a faux-hawk, braided down each side of your head, extra volume on top as you stared at yourself. It was amazing. You turned your head to look at Kirishima, before looking back at yourself in the mirror. “Shit dude, you should be a stylist.”

“Shut up. We’re already late.” He grunted, walking from the room.

You stood to follow him, looking back at Kirishima. You blinked at the look on your boyfriend’s face, a tiny pout and hard eyes staring after Bakugo. As you left the apartment, you scooped up your guitar, refusing to play without it. It didn’t take the three of you long to arrive at the bar, Jiro and Kaminari already there waiting for you. You waved a little, only to receive a glare from your friend. “I thought you’d forgotten!” she spoke quickly. You chuckled awkwardly, looking away from her angry eyes.

“Technically I did… but blame Iida!” you chuckled a little. “We had dinner with him and the girls… I was distracted by tiny cuteness.”

“Hime is pretty cute!” Kaminari agreed, stepping past you to join Kirishima and Bakugo. “Let’s go get a good spot at the bar, those two needa go set up.”

 

You looked at the crowd from behind the stage, sighing. “So… Ambulance by My Chemical Romance.” You spoke, looking back at Jiro. “Good pick.”

“Yeah, one of our best duets.” She commented, tuning her bass guitar. You nodded, you had to agree. It wasn’t long before you were called on stage. Just like when you were teens, the two of you put on one hell of a show, even being asked to stay on for a full set. You glanced around from the stage, spotting many of your friends around the crowd. Near the bar you spotted Kirishima and Kaminari bopping along to your songs, but Bakugo had disappeared. Looking around the crowd closer as you sang a sappy love-song with a hard rock beat, you spotted him, hidden in the back corner. You focused on him, a smile forming on your lips as you realised he wasn’t alone. There was a girl with him, one you recognised from his agency. He leant in closer to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. You had to stop yourself from cooing at the sight. As your set ended, you thanked everyone in the crowd, before making your way backstage.

You placed your guitar safely behind the stage, knowing it wouldn’t be damaged or stolen with security so tight. Making your way back around to the bar, you draped yourself over your boyfriend’s shoulders, since he was sitting. “You’ll never believe what I just saw~” you whispered in his ear. He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to continue. “Bakugo making out with that girl from his agency he always complains about.”

“That does seem to be his way.” Kirishima nodded slowly. “You did great up there again.” He kissed you slowly. He tasted of beer and Jim Beam, making your mind tick back. Memories flooded over you, your first kiss… that wonderful night at Yaoyorozu’s… it made your pants tighten.

“Thanks.” You mumbled against his lips, rubbing your noses together gently. “I’m gonna get a drink.” You moved a little away from him, turning to try and get the attention of the bartender. As you sipped your first drink, you felt the anxiety you’d been feeling since your accidental slipup washing away. Moving a little in front of your boyfriend, you held a hand out, grinning. “Let’s dance.” He raised an eyebrow at you but followed you slowly to the dancefloor. As the music changed from open mic to a regular DJ, you swayed to the tunes. Your body moving fluidly, hips brushing against your lovers every now and then.

The night was long, filled with dancing and alcohol. It was around midnight, holding his hand tightly as you made your way back to your apartment. You weren’t drunk, just buzzed, a skip in your step as you walked. You leant on his shoulder a little as you rounded the corner, the children’s park visible in the dimly lit street. A soft sigh left your throat, but you didn’t say anything. Climbing the stairs to your apartment, you fell a little behind Kirishima, eyes focusing on his gorgeous butt. “Eijiro, have I told you lately how hot you are?”

“Hmmm?” he grunted, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Yeah, every morning when you’re half asleep.” He laughed, opening the door. You pushed up behind him, running your fingers over his lower back and hips. He shivered a little, looking back at you. You just grinned up at him, leaning up to kiss him slowly. He let out a soft noise, scooping you up from the ground and carrying you awkwardly into the apartment. You kissed him again, deeper this time. The memories of the last few years with him clouding your mind.

He placed you down on the couch, returning the kiss hungrily. You let out a gentle moan as he positioned himself between your thighs, his lips trailing along your neck. You ran your fingers along his shoulders gripping at his shirt as he bit down on your collarbone. He pulled back, grinning at you. “Don’t rip my clothes.” He breathed, before attacking your neck with hungry kisses. You arched your hips against him, eyes fluttering closed.

You had to fight yourself not to rip at his shirt, biting at your lip as he left a trail of bites along your neck. You groaned, pushing him up a little, hips still desperate for more contact. “Bedroom… Bakugo… Tetsu…” you tried to relay your worries of being caught by your roommates, glad your lover understood. He stooped you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips, squeezing at your arse as he carried you to your bedroom, kicking the door closed as he entered.

He stood above you, a grin plastered on his face as he shrugged his clothes off, watching the way you licked your lips. You would never get used to how perfect your boyfriend’s body looked naked, the way the little black hairs painted his groin, though you hated the way he shaved them away from under his navel, not wanting anyone to else to know he wasn’t a natural redhead.

You balanced yourself up on your elbows, swallowing thickly as he leant back over you. “Strip.” He ordered slowly, his fingers tugging at your tank-top, overshirt long lost in the loungeroom. He took your place on the bed, palming himself as you swayed your hips in front of him, carefully removing your clothes to a song in your head. Your erection ached as you stared down at him, swallowing heavily again.

“Fuck I love you.” Kirishima grunted, moving to lean against the head of your bed. You crawled closer to him, looking up through hooded eyes, running your fingers over his muscular thighs, blowing gently against his erection.

“I love you too… so much…” you grunted, taking his tip into your mouth, not giving him time to order you around. You revelled in the hiss that left his lips, sucking at him slowly, swirling your tongue around the sensitive tip. His fingers tangled in your hair slowly, ruining the style Bakugo had used.

Your free hand trailed down your body, stroking yourself carefully as you took him deeper into your throat. You shuddered, moaning against his member. The sounds of his groans filling your ears, urging you on. He gripped your face suddenly, pulling you up into a fiery kiss, yanking you into his lap. You took a shaky breath in through your nose, pushing against him as his member brushed against your entrance.

He paused, only for long enough to retrieve the lube from the side table. You shivered, thankful that he’d remembered. Most times when you’d been drinking you got too into the situation and forgot lubrication, making for awkward movements at work the following day. Your mind practically went blank as he pressed his well lubricated tip against your tight entrance, eyes squeezing closed as you clung to his shoulders. It had been a long time since you rode him, anticipation blooming in your chest as you lowered yourself down.

 

Kirishima groaned as his head lulled back against the headboard, his eyes closed as he focused on the intense pleasure building in his body. He had never felt as good as he did in that moment, his lover’s hips slamming down against him feverishly, the angelic sound of his broken moans filling his ears. There was something different about the way he moved that night, more desperate, at a higher intensity to usual.

Without thinking, Kirishima gripped his hips, moving skilfully to push him backwards, taking control of the situation. He changed his angle slightly, making sure to probe at each and every one of his lover’s weak points, staring down into his eyes. His breath came in ragged puffs and groans as the smaller man below him wrapped his legs around his hips, his nails digging into his back. The small prickle of pain only pushed him further, bringing even more pleasure.

His world went white as his partner screamed his name, a searing heat splattering against their stomachs, his innards clenching around him in a vice grip, milking him dry. He collapsed against the smaller male, panting heavily against his ear. “_____... Marry me…” he mumbled, not really thinking about what he was saying.

“Yeah… yeah, I will…” the smaller male breathed out, holding him tightly as they slipped into a deep sleep.

 

That night stuck in his memory, playing repeatedly, even as he stood in front of his friends waiting for the other male to join him, exactly a year later. They had agreed to a small ceremony with just their closest friends and family. No church, no traditional wedding, just a party to celebrate themselves, much like the party when they’d realised their true feelings all those years ago.

Bakugo stood at his side, tugging at his tie slightly, an angry look in his eyes. “How much longer?”

“Not long now.” Iida mumbled from the other side of Kirishima. Kirishima smiled at the two, glad they had agreed to be the witnesses to his marriage. Tetsu stood behind the alter, a grin plastered on his lips, the silver-haired male having gone through everything to be ordained.

Kirishima’s head snapped towards the door as the music changed. Even though they’d agreed not to do it too traditionally, Miya and Jiro hadn’t let up until they’d agreed to have his partner walk down the aisle. It wasn’t a traditional wedding song, more like the water hero’s parents playing an epic rock rift as the shorter male made his way awkwardly down walkway between their friends, following Jiro and Miya as they made their way to the alter. Kirishima couldn’t keep the grin from his lips, his eyes trailing over his partner’s suit clad body. He looked perfect.

 

You felt a dark blush growing on your cheeks as you finally joined Kirishima in front of your friends. He took your hands, whispering in your ear. “I’m surprised Iida’s son hasn’t started bawling yet.” He joked, kissing your cheek. “You look great.”

“Not as great as you.” You mumbled, averting your eyes. His suit fit him perfectly, hugging at his muscles just right. The charcoal suit and red shirt suited him. You squeezed his hand lightly, looking behind him. “Stop pulling at your tie Bakugo, I swear you’re worse than a kid.”

“I told you I fucking hate ties.” Bakugo grunted, jamming his hands in his pockets as he turned his attention to Tetsu.

You looked up at your silver-haired friend, swallowing nervously as he began speaking. So many years had passed, so many ups and downs, but here you were, standing with the love of your life, in front of your best friends, about to commit to each other for the rest of your lives.

The ‘I do’s’ went quickly, combined with the vows you’d written for each other, and soon you were standing there, hand in hand, married to your best friend. You turned towards your friends, a small smile forming on your lips as you listened to everyone cheering. You felt Kirishima’s hand tightening on yours as he tugged you towards a table, so you could sign your wedding licence. Your ears perked a little, listening as you caught Hime’s voice floating around the crowd. “Uncle Deku… stop crying!”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly, leaning your head against Kirishima’s shoulder, of course your sensitive friend spent your wedding crying, what else could you expect from the number one hero. You felt tears prickling at your own eyes, rubbing them lightly. You may not be able to have your own children with him, but you and Kirishima were now tied together for life, through thick and thin, until the end of time.


	43. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff SFW Part 3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER TRAINING CAMP FROM HELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is ending up alot longer than I had originally planned... since its basically going episode for episode right now...  
> I may speed it up a bit later... but for the moment it seems to be running pretty nicely :D

You bounced excitedly as you looked at the box of uniforms. As much as you didn’t like the design on the yellow shirts, you absolutely loved that you finally had the team’s jackets. You looked at Makoto as he began to speak.

“Before we begin training, let’s review the events we’ll be entering at prefecturals.” He stood before the group, his hands on his hips, a gentle smile on his lips. You couldn’t get over how adorable his smile was, but there was something different about the way he smiled at you now, since that night on the hill. “I’ll be swimming the one hundred and two-hundred-meter backstroke.” He glanced between everyone, before his eyes landed on the energetic blonde next to you. “What are you doing, Nagisa?”

“I’m swimming breast. I’m thinking the one and two hundred.” Nagisa said with a bright smile.

“And Haru?” Makoto turned his head to the blue-eyed boy.

“Let me guess… Free?” you giggled, not letting the boy answer. He looked at you slowly but didn’t say anything. You shook your head, crossing your arms slowly as you moved closer to the water. “I’m doing the individual medley… but I might do the fifteen hundred breast as well…” you weren’t trying to show off, those were just your usual events. It was fine to do the shorter races, but you had always loved the long-distance swims.

“Are you sure? That’s a lot…” Makoto mumbled slowly, before his attention turned to Rei. “And Rei?”

“I can only swim butterfly.” He started.

You were no longer paying attention to the boys, inching closer to the water, wanting to start as soon as you could. You pouted as a hand caught you before you could make it to the water, Makoto holding you by your elbow while he continued to speak to the others. You huffed, but didn’t move, allowing him to keep a gentle hold of you.

You were floating back in your mind, thinking of how to get some alone time with the team captain when Kou’s voice broke you from your own perverted thoughts. “I found something amazing!” The younger girl called as she rushed up to the group. You frowned, turning to look at her. She held a pamphlet, excitement on her face as she shoved it closer to the rest of you.

“Iwatobi High School Swim Club Summer Training Camp from Hell on a Deserted Island…” Makoto began, his shoulder rubbing against yours as the two of you leant closer to read it. “Hell?”

“Deserted island?” Haru mumbled.

“Sound fun!” Nagisa cooed, leaning closer still. You pouted, not able to see.

You moved aside, listening as Kou explained what she had found in the pamphlet. You didn’t say anything, simply taking in the new information. Much like you, Haru had moved away from the group, now sitting with his hand in the water. Kou wanted to hold the training camp, but he didn’t agree. You on the other hand, thought it was a great idea, you tried to keep the excitement from your face as you looked up at Makoto. The excitement you’d been feeling almost instantly disappeared as you saw the look on his face.

What was wrong? You moved closer to him, wanting to ask, but you didn’t get a chance before Kou continued her rant about the training camp. You pouted, looking down, not sure how to help the large teen. The two of you had been quiet about your kiss, since neither of you knew exactly what was going on. You weren’t dating, but you had kissed, did that make you cheap? You sighed, looking up at him again as the three younger members turned to him. “Your decision, Captain?”

You watched as he seemed to break from his thoughts. His face changed slowly, back to that smile you adored so much, but there was still a deep sadness in his eyes, something that made your heart squeeze. You wanted to hold him and tell him whatever it was, you would help him through it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. “I guess it’s a good idea to hold a training camp to prepare for prefecturals.”

And there it was, the confirmation that your team needed. Though the next question would be… how to go on the camp. You hovered behind the others, wearing your uniform happily, the zip done up until it reached the middle of your breasts. You listened as Nagisa tried to convince Miss A to donate the money your team needed for the trip, but he was unsuccessful. Swallowing slowly, you placed a gentle hand on Makoto’s elbow, simply wanting some contact with the large teen.

When everything was said and done at the school, you found yourself enjoying a frozen treat with the rest of the team as they discussed the training camp idea. “We could try to pay for it ourselves…” Nagisa commented, walking slowly.

You looked up at him, walking between Makoto and Haru, a little jealous that the friends were sharing an ice-cream. “I can’t afford it.” Rei stated plainly. “We had to pay for the tracksuits ourselves… and I brought a non-speedo swimsuit…”

“I don’t really have much money… my parents send me enough to get by, but its not fair of me to ask for more.” You mumbled, listening to the others as they voiced their money woes.

“We could all find part-time jobs…” Nagisa offered.

“Its too late for that.” Rei shot him down.

“ ** _I’m not supposed to do that kind of thing while I’m on exchange here…_** ” you mumbled again. You felt as if you weren’t really much help to the others. You felt as if none of them were really listening to your opinion. You clenched your teeth, looking up at Makoto. The thought of going on a training camp and being able to spend extra time with him over the summer was something seriously exciting to you, but there was nothing you could say. You were too embarrassed to blurt it out like that.

“Wait. I’ll think of something.” Makoto spoke loudly, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. “There should be a way to hold a camp without needing money.” He was smiling at them, as Kou and Nagisa beamed up at him. You glanced up at him, but you could feel Haru’s stare passing right over your head. You looked to the other boy, sighing. You really needed to ask him what was up.

The six of you headed back to Makoto’s house, most of the team waiting outside as Makoto went in. You didn’t feel right just waiting outside, so you entered with him, smiling at Ren and Ran.

Makoto made his way to a closet, dragging out a large bag of camping equipment. “Big Brother, what are you doing?”

“Are you going camping? I wanna come!” Ren added, jumping on his brother’s shoulders. You shook your head at the twins, smiling awkwardly at them.

“Hey guys, come on… that looks heavy… don’t lean all over him.” You offered, trying to make it easier for him.

“I’ve got a training camp with Haru, _____ and everyone else. You might be able to come another time.” Makoto offered to the twins as they released him.

A smile formed on your face as you watched Ran, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at you. “Big Sis _____!” she hugged your waist tightly. “Are you staying tonight? Can you stay tonight?”

“I wish I could Ran, but I have to go home with Kou tonight… maybe another night?” you smiled, looking at Makoto as he dragged the camping gear out further. Ren complaining that he wanted to go too.

“Why not? You and Big Brother are so much fun together.” Ran whined, pouting as she followed behind you.

“Its… complicated…” you admitted, not sure how else to explain it. You wanted to stay with Makoto, but you knew it wasn’t fair on your host family to stay away so much. “I’ll come over another day and play ok?”

“Will you help me do my hair before you go?” Ran asked, fluttering her eyelids at you. You glanced at Makoto, who simply nodded, giving you permission to hang back.

He left the house, leaving you with his younger siblings. You knew they were going to Haru’s house, meaning you didn’t have far to go. You sat on the floor behind Ran, humming softly as you gently braided the young girl’s hair. “How’s this?” you took a photo and showed her. She beamed at you, hugging you tightly.

“Thankyou!” She moved, sitting back to look at you seriously as Ren joined her. “We’ve been talking.” She started.

“And we agreed that its ok for you to marry our Big Brother.” Ren added, blushing a little.

You went bright red, staring at them. What were they talking about? “W-what?”

“You’re so nice… and you’re really pretty!” Ran grinned, hugging you again. “So, its ok for you to be our Big Sister!”

You weren’t sure if you were processing their words right, staring at them as they bounced to their feet in front of you. Makoto’s mother poked her head in. “I hope you two aren’t saying anything too strange to _____, I’m sure she needs to hurry and catch up with the others.” She said with a gentle smile. A smile that reminded you all too much of Makoto. You bowed your head to her, standing up quickly.

“Thank you, I should hurry and catch up. Sorry for the intrusion.” You blurted out, scrambling to escape the excited twins. You ran up to Haru’s house, knocking before you entered. As you entered you heard Kou and Nagisa cheering for barbeque. You poked your head in, seeing all the equipment set out in the middle of the room. You blinked a few times, surprised that there was so much.

“Now we just need money for transportation.” Makoto commented with a tender smile.

“Do you think Miss A has a boat?” Nagisa commented slowly.

You slipped into the room, though you didn’t take your usual place at Makoto’s side, choosing instead to move and stand behind Kou. He looked over at you, confusion knitting his brow together for a moment.

“I seriously doubt it.” Rei added to Nagisa’s comment.

Makoto’s face perked suddenly, as if a realisation drew on him from nowhere. “I know someone with one!”

 

Makoto moved to sit on Haru’s porch with her, waiting for the pizza to arrive. She’d almost been avoiding him since he left her with the twins. He didn’t say anything, waiting for her to explain, not wanting to be pushy.

“The twins are… energetic.” The girl mumbled, looking out over the road.

“They are…” He agreed, looking down at her. “Did they upset you?”

“N-no… they just… surprised me.” She admitted, looking up at him. “They called me Big Sis and it shocked me.” She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks flushed. She looked so good when she was being shy. “Mako… **_Are you sure you wanna go on this camp?_** ” she mumbled, averting her eyes again.

Had she seen his reluctance earlier that day? He had tried to hide it, but he knew he couldn’t hide it forever. Shifting his weight, he leant back on his hands, trying to think of a way to sound excited about the camp. He didn’t really want to explain his issues with the ocean to her, not yet. “Of course, it’s a great way to bond as a team and to build our stamina.” He smiled down at her slowly. “Though if you’re planning on swimming the races you mentioned earlier… I guess your stamina is already pretty good.”

“Its different for me Mako, I’ve been swimming competitively while you guys weren’t.” She muttered, crossing her arms slowly. “Besides… you’re avoiding my question.”

“I’m not.” He shook his head at her, his fingers brushing against hers. He felt his cheeks warming up, looking straight ahead, not wanting to seem to desperate to have physical contact with her. He found himself relaxing when she touched him, as if all his worries in the world melted away by simply being close to her. “____-san, I’m ok, really.” He spoke softly, a breath releasing as her fingers laced with his.

They stayed there, waiting silently until the man they were waiting for appeared.

 

You felt little electric sparks still rolling through your fingers as you sat around the table, listening to Sasabe speak. Everyone else was watching him so intensely, but you couldn’t keep your mind on the conversation, too enthralled by the feelings rolling through your body, the twins’ words still resounding in your mind. Of course, you couldn’t tell Makoto what the twins had said when he asked, you didn’t want to embarrass him further.

Crossing your legs, you stayed between Rei and Haru, distancing yourself from Makoto slightly, not wanting to lose your self-control. “Oh, fine.” Sasabe spoke slowly. “I can’t participate in your camp, but I can take you there and back.”

“Really?” Nagisa practically yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

“Yeah.” The former coach agreed.

You smiled as everyone seemed to relax, glad that the former coach had agreed to help them out. You smiled at him, bowing your head slowly. “ ** _This really means a lot to everyone._** ” You mumbled in English, not sure what else to say. The camp was going ahead. You were going camping with Makoto… and the others… but mostly the idea of camping on a beach with Makoto excited you to no end.

When you arrived home that night, you flopped on your bed, grinning as you pulled your phone out. You still hadn’t spoken to Rin, not bothering to message him about your club activities, but something deep inside you wanted to boast about your excitement.

________: Guess what? We’re going on a training camp! I have no idea where, but I’m really excited._

_SharkBoy: …_

You were surprised that he was typing back, only for the little dots to disappear. You sighed, shaking your head, you didn’t care, you were too excited about the trip.

 

Before too long it was time for the training camp. You found yourself standing on the docks with Kou, Nagisa, Rei and Sasabe in the early morning sun, watching as Makoto and Haru made their way towards you. Your heart fluttered a little as he got closer, carrying what must have been the last of the supplies.

“Morning Mako,” you smiled up at him as he stopped in front of you.

“Morning.” He smiled down at you, before his eyes turned to the others.

“Is everyone here?” Sasabe asked, hands in his pockets as he took in the teenagers in front of him.

“We’re still missing Miss Amakata.” Rei informed in, as a pink car flew past everyone, skidding to a halt a little way away.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Your homeroom teacher was practically sparkling. You almost hated her in that moment. “You must be Sasabe-san. Thank you for your help.” She held up a wrapped bento. “Please take this. It’s just a token, but…”

You huffed, turning away from the display, shuffling closer to Makoto. You wanted to hold his hand, but you didn’t want to embarrass him in front of the others. It didn’t take long for everyone to climb onto the boat. The second you were off balance, you clenched your teeth. Swimming was one thing but being on a boat with no stable ground for meters below you was something truly uncomfortable. You found a place to sit near the back of the boat, crossing your legs to find some form of stability. The others all seemed extra excited, but you were dreading the ride on the old boat.

Makoto moved to sit with you after a while. You looked up at him, forcing a small smile. “Hey.”

“You ok?” he tilted his head, placing a gentle hand on your knee. “You look pale.”

“Uh…” you blushed, averting your eyes. “I’m not great on boats… I prefer to have full contact with the ground when traveling… you know?”

“But you flew to Japan?” Makoto commented slowly, moving to sit next to you. You shifted, leaning against his shoulder.

“Yeah, and I hated every second of the flight.” You admitted. “When the day comes that I can drive across water, I’ll be much happier.” You laughed at your own terrible joke, closing your eyes as the calm that came from contact with the gentle teen washed over you. His arm looped over your shoulders, holding you close. You felt your heart fluttering, butterflies exploding in your stomach, but you pushed them down, opening your eyes to look up at him. “Thanks for checking on me.”

“Any time.” He smiled at you.

You stayed like that for the rest of the trip, his arm draped over your shoulders, only moving to get more comfortable. When you arrived, you could barely believe your eyes, it was so beautiful. You swallowed, staring at the scenery. It was the perfect place for a training camp. As you helped the others unpack the boat, Makoto moved to check on Rei, who hadn’t been looking so well since you arrived. The younger teen ran off calling something about a bathroom.

You sighed, moving off with Miss A to find a place to camp for the week, leaving the others to go through their supplies. You looked at her slowly, swallowing. “Miss A? I know you and Kou are staying at the lodge, but I’d really rather stay with the boys. I’m doing the training too… it’s not fair of me to-.”

“No, it’s not appropriate for a young woman to stay alone on a beach with four teenage boys. I promised your parents and Gou’s mother that you would be safe in the lodge during the nights.” The shook her head at you, a smile on her lips. “I see the way you and Makoto look at each other… and I understand that you want to camp with him… but its just not appropriate on a school trip.”

“I guess…” you sighed, looking down as you walked with her. “ ** _It’s not like I wanna have sex with him… we’re not even dating… I just… wanna be part of the team._** ” You mumbled, crossing your arms as you continued to walk.

Soon, the others re-joined you. You helped the boys as best you could to set up the tents, though you weren’t much help. You bit your lip, looking back at Miss A and Kou as they exchanged excited looks. Oh no, here it comes. “Let’s go check in at the lodge.”

“Yeah.” Kou agreed, looking to you. “Are you coming _____?”

“Do I have to?” you sighed, pouting at them.

“What are you talking about?” the boys looked at the other women.

“We booked lodgings for ourselves.” Miss A confirmed, indicating the lodge behind her. “Over there!”

“What?” the boys all spoke together again. You sighed, dragging your feet as you joined the other women.

“You can’t expect a couple of girls to sleep outside. Right Gou-chan?” Miss A continued.

“Right.” Kou agreed, smiling angelically at the other woman.

You looked at the boys sadly, biting the inside of your lip. “If it means anything, I wanted to sleep on the beach.”

“Its ok _____-san, I’m sure you’ll be right back.” Makoto smiled at you, waving as you were practically dragged off to check in.

As Miss A went through a pamphlet of the packages offered by the lodge, you looked out the window longingly, only to spot something you didn’t expect. You turned on Kou, your eyes angry. “Kou… wanna explain why your brother’s school is here?”

“They’re using the sports centre to train.” She commented, her eyes sad. You huffed, grabbing your towel, stomping towards the door. “____-chan, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he’d be here!” she called after you.

When you finally made it back to the beach, you found the boys getting ready to start training. You dropped your things, standing with them as Makoto explained what you’d be doing for the afternoon. There was a lot to get through, but you were confident that you’d be able to keep up. As the first years ran ahead, you found yourself looking at Makoto, who seemed off again. You moved to touch his elbow, looking up at him. “ ** _You good?_** ”

“Don’t worry.” He gave you a warm smile, before looking over your shoulder. You found Haru had been staring at him too. “I’ll be fine, the two of you worry too much.”

You huffed, puffing your cheeks out. “I’m allowed to worry Mako…” you muttered, letting go of his elbow to rush after the two younger teens. “ ** _OI! Don’t do anything stupid!_** ” you knew there was something on his mind that he wasn’t telling you, but you didn’t want to push him. He’d tell you in his own time.

The training was intense, but you held yourself back a little to keep up with the others. You didn’t want to get ahead of them, simply pushing yourself to where you were comfortable. It wasn’t fair to outshine your friends too much on the first day. When it was time to finish for the day, it felt like the whole world was bathed in an orange glow.

 

Rin shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the store with Nitori. Why had she insisted on coming to Japan? Why was she always there? Yes, they’d been friends while he was in Australia, but after he lost to Haru… he hadn’t exactly been nice to her.

He pulled his phone out, looking at the last message she’d sent him. He’d wanted to answer, to tell her he was glad she was still trying so hard to achieve her dream, even if she didn’t have the body of a traditional swimmer, and no one believed in her. She had a weird confidence, it reminded him of Haru. Moving around the store, he couldn’t get her off his mind. The last time he’d seen her she’d slapped him then run off, he regretted his actions, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit that.

He wanted to tell her that he liked her curves, the way her body cut through the water as if it parted just for her. He’d remembered that feeling when he watched her swim in the joint training session between their clubs, she’d left the first years awestruck, a lot of them still talking about her. That was probably why he still wanted to talk to her, he still liked her. They were still friends. He looked up, realising that Nitori had begun to leave the store, though he stopped in the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked, looking at the shorter boy. Shock dawned on him as he spotted his younger sister standing in front of the silver haired teen. “Gou?” he didn’t let the shock stay with him long, anger bubbling inside of him. “Nitori, you head back first.”

He walked with his sister to an open area, sitting on a bench, waiting for her to explain herself. “It’s not what you’re thinking.” She offered, seriously.

“It’s not?” he almost sighed, looking down at his sister. “Haru, _____ and the rest of them are here right?”

“They are.” She admitted. “But it’s purely coincidence. We happen to be here for a training camp.”

So, this was where they were doing their training camp… but how? His team was using the pool. “Training camp? We’re using the pool. Where are they swimming?”

“The ocean.” Gou answered softly.

The ocean? What the hell? How was Makoto ok with swimming in the ocean? There was no way that giant softy would be handling the situation, no matter how much he’d grown up. Concern for his friends flared in his chest. “Makoto’s ok with that?” Gou blinked, looking up at him. “Forget it. Never mind.” He looked away, trying to hide the concern on his face. “Are they completing their regiment?”

“Yeah. Well, they only finished half of it today… but I think _____-chan was holding back.” She laughed softly at the end of her sentence, drawing his gaze back to her.

“What?” he frowned.

“Nothing.” She smiled happily at him. “Sounds like you’re still worried about them.” She hit the nail on the head, a smile on her face.

“I’m not.” He sighed out, quirking an eyebrow at her. How could she read him so well?

“But you promised to meet them at prefecturals?” she pushed, that innocent smile still plastered on her face.

“I didn’t do it to see them.” He wasn’t lying, yes, he’d get to see them, but he had to beat them. He had to prove to himself that he was better than Haru. “I’m going to beat Haru. That’s all I care about.” He stood, hands still in his pockets, walking a few steps away. “Gou, where are you staying?”

“Oh, the lodge over there.” She called.

He glanced back at her. “I’ll walk you back.” It wasn’t like he was hoping to steal a glance of his friends, especially not that stupid curvy woman. She grinned, running to join him. “What’s that smile for?”

“No reason.” She said with a smile.

Once he walked her back, he glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his former friends. He wanted to know they were doing alright, and that she wasn’t pushing herself too much with the others. He spotted her, standing far too close to Makoto for his liking, on the beach near the others. A twitch formed in his eye, glaring down at them. He’d joked about her forming a crush on him the moment she’d met him, but that’s all it was. A joke. He didn’t think it would really happen. Her mother’s words stuck with him all this time, she was supposed to fall for him.

 

You stood close behind Makoto, watching as Nagisa and Haru showed off their pizza. You weren’t a big fish eater, so your own was simply other toppings. Miss A said something about not liking pineapple on pizza, and you had to stop yourself from arguing with her. The pizza you’d grown up on always had pineapple on it, as did hamburgers, it was a sweet addition that made everything better.

There was something calming about hanging out with everyone while eating your dinner, very relaxed. You looked up at Makoto as he picked up his meal again. “Hey… I’m sorry I’m stuck up at the lodge… I didn’t really get a choice.”

“It’s alright, I understand where the others are coming from. It wasn’t fair of us to expect the girls to stay out here with us.” He smiled down at you, his eyes warm. You pouted, crossing your arms slowly. That was not the answer you wanted. His attention turned to Rei, his kind eyes easily finding the boy’s sensitivities. “Rei, you don’t need to worry about not finishing the regiment. Just take it slow.” You shifted closer to him, your fingers brushing against his under the table. “I’m just glad we’re able to practice and camp here together.” Makoto continued. “It’s important to improve our times,” his fingers curled with yours lightly. “But what makes e happiest is that we can all swim together.”

“Yeah.” Rei commented softly.

You were the last of the girls to stay on the beach, as the boys were deciding who would sleep in what tent. You sat a little in front of the tent, watching the water as the sun sank lower in the sky, brilliant pinks and purples taking over for the oranges. Soon the four boys had chosen their tents, Makoto taking the chance to join you in the sand. You looked up at him, smiling softly. “ ** _What’s up?_** ”

“You were holding back today, weren’t you?” he asked softly, his fingers brushing against yours in the sand.

“What? Me? Holding back? What gave you that idea?” you laughed awkwardly, ignoring Nagisa and Rei as they made some kind of racket behind you. “I was swimming with you guys, you saw just how puffed I got.”

“Yeah, in the running part.” Makoto laughed softly, shifting closer to you. “You don’t have to hold back when you’re training to make us feel better.”

“I… **_didn’t want to go off alone… the ocean can be scary._** ” You mumbled, sighing. The sun had completely disappeared below the horizon now. “I should get back to the lodge.”

“I’ll walk you back.” Makoto smiled, standing, holding his hand out for you. You took it gently, fingers lingering with his as he began to walk you back to the lodge.

You let out a long sigh, looking at the stars above you in front of the lodge now. “Thanks for walking me back…” you looked over to him. “Though I still wish I was staying out on the beach with you.”

“Maybe next time.” Makoto spoke gently, leaning closer. Your cheeks flushed, staring up at him. His ears were red, his face very close to yours now. You smiled, placing a very gentle kiss on his lips.

“See you in the morning Mako… sleep tight.” You whispered against his lips, glad you could still enjoy these little moments.

“Don’t enjoy that bed too much.” He joked, kissing you again slowly. You melted into the kiss, resting your hands against his chest. It had to be illegal for him to be such a good kisser, so gentle and considerate. When the kiss broke, he smiled shyly at you, before moving to return to the beach.

Hours passed in the room, the other two female members long asleep. You could hear the wind growing outside, ratting the windows as a storm rolled in. A frown creased your forehead as you moved to sit up, wincing as you heard the thunder begin to crack above. You had never been big on storms, but there was something unsettling about this one, knowing your friends were out on the beach alone.

Something made you get out of bed, pulling your jacket on quickly. You had an intense need to rush to the beach, to see your friends and make sure they were ok. You jogged through the rain, not wearing shoes, finding it easier to grip the ground with bare feet. As you arrived on the beach, you spotted Haru emerging from his tent. “Haru?” you blinked, confused as to why the dark-haired boy would be coming out in the weather. You made it to them just as they checked the other tent. “Guys, what’s going on?”

“Huh? They’re gone.” Nagisa mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Fear washed over you instantly. What did he mean they were gone? Where was Makoto?

“Its still warm.” Haru stated, his hand on the blankets inside the tent.

“Did they go to the restroom?” Nagisa offered, yawning loudly.

“Haru… you don’t think…” you mumbled, looking out to the water. The blue-eyed teen followed your gaze, scanning the water with you as the lightning above illuminated the water. Your biggest fear was soon answered as you spotted two dark heads in the water, struggling against the swirling seas. “ ** _Fuck! What the hell! No No No!_** ” you rushed forward, your feet splashing in the water. You threw off your jacket, not bothering to take off your pyjamas.

“Contact Miss Amanaka!” Haru yelled to Nagisa, only steps behind you as he rushed to the water, throwing off his shirt.

“Huh?! Wait!” Nagisa yelled, following the two of you. “It’s not safe to go in alone!”

You weren’t listening anymore, diving under waves to avoid being lost in the swirl. It was common practice in Australia to learn how to do a sea rescue when living close to the beach, so you were confident that you could help your friends. Haru was faster though, he got to Makoto first, leaving you and Nagisa to go to help Rei. The poor boy was half downed, struggling against the water and his lack of swim skills didn’t help. Everything began to move in a blur, you and Nagisa managed to get Rei to a beach, though you were completely exhausted. You stood, leaving the two boys to catch their breath, looking around frantically. Where were Haru and Makoto? Were they ok?

Every breath you took refused to fill your lungs as you began to hyperventilate. You had to find them. Had you even made it to the same island? “MAKOTO?” you screamed, running down the beach. “HARU?” they had to be here somewhere. It was no use, you couldn’t see them. You dropped to your knees, anger bubbling inside of you. This was all that stupid kid’s fault. You turned back to them, seeing Rei sitting on a fallen log, Nagisa standing in front of him.

You couldn’t stop yourself, glaring at the boy. “ ** _What the actual hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you even know how to avoid a rip? What would have happened if we hadn’t come to save you? Now I have no fucking idea where Haru and Makoto are and its all your fucking fault!”_** you screamed at him in English, tears rolling down your face. You couldn’t deal with this. You’d already lost Rin to his own stubborn ways, you weren’t about to lose your new friends too.

“____-chan, that’s not fair.” Nagisa spoke softly, a small smile on his face. “Rei-chan already feels bad enough about this.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Right now, we should go look for the other guys. It’s no good panicking.”

“When I saw Makoto coming to save me… he didn’t seem like his usual self.” Rei mumbled, the look of guilt on his face enough to curb your anger.

You couldn’t look at him any longer, turning on your heel to walk away. You had to find the others, you had to know Makoto was ok. You jogged along the beach, tears welling in your eyes as you finally spotted them. “Mako…” you didn’t care anymore, sprinting towards them, leaving Rei and Nagisa far behind you. Nagisa called their names, drawing their attention to you. Makoto stood, moving closer to you, but before he could get more than a few steps into the rain, you dove on him, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly, tears rolling down your face. “You’re alive… you’re alive…” you sobbed, kissing all over his face.

His arms looped around your waist slowly, holding you close, your wet bodies sucking warmth from each other. You lowered your head, hiding it against the crook of his neck as he held you, his voice softly. “You’re all okay.” You could feel Nagisa and Rei behind you, but you couldn’t let go. You refused to let go. “Rei…” his grip on you tightened a little. “Sorry that I couldn’t save you.”

“Don’t say that!” Rei almost shouted. “I’m the one who should apologize!” You nodded your head a little, but the anger you had held towards the boy when you’d feared for Makoto’s life was gone. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know the dangers of the ocean, and you should have never blamed him for the issues that had arisen. It wasn’t fair of you.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re unharmed.” Makoto commented softly. You loosened your grip on him slowly, finally comfortable enough with his being alive that you could let him go.

“It’s not okay.” Haru grunted from a little behind you and Makoto. You looked at him from over Makoto’s shoulder, tightening your grip a little again. “Why were you swimming in the ocean at night?” the glare the dark-haired boy pointed to Rei was absolutely chilling. You were glad you weren’t the one on the end of his anger.

“Haru… I already went absolutely mental at him… I think he feels bad enough.” You mumbled.

“He wants to catch up to the rest of us.” Nagisa commented with a gentle smile. The glare on Haru’s face almost instantly disappeared, replaced by one of shock. You had guessed that’s what he was doing, but that didn’t excuse him completely from nearly getting everyone killed.

“Yeah…” Rei mumbled. You released Makoto completely, moving to stand in front of him, looking at the two younger members of the team.

“Besides, Rei-chan wasn’t the only one at fault.” Nagisa turned, his voice more serious. “Mako-chan, you shouldn’t have tried to save him by yourself!” he held his finger up, his eyes flicking between you and Haru. “And you two just dove into the water without thinking!”

“So, did you.” Haru retorted, his face dropping to his usual disapproving stare. Nagisa laughed softly, poking his tongue out. You felt Makoto’s hands rest on your shoulders lightly, causing you to look up at him. He was smiling at everyone, though his hands were on you. He leant closer, his lips almost brushing on your ear.

“You jumped in after me? How did you think you were going to drag us both out?” his voice was so soft, you knew the others couldn’t hear it. Your cheeks flushed, not wanting to admit you hadn’t thought that through. You shivered lightly, the rain and your activities having given you a slight chill. Makoto straightened, looking around the beach. “I wonder if we can find shelter from the rain somewhere.” He turned, smiling. “Oh.” You followed his eyeline, spotting the lighthouse on top of the cliff.

The five of you made your way up the cliffs, finding the building with “Rest House” written above the door. it looked like it had been abandoned for years. “Rest Howse? What’s a rest howse?” Nagisa commented, looking far to excited. You were gripping Makoto’s hand tightly, staring at the building.

“Nagisa, it says rest house.” You mumbled, swallowing thickly. You hoped like hell this place wasn’t haunted.

“Let’s go inside.” Haru spoke softly. Nagisa moving towards it instantly. You shook your head slowly, almost wanting to stay in the rain more than go inside.

“Wait, we’re really going inside?” Rei objected, looking nervous, though he still followed behind the energetic blonde.

You tightened your grip on Makoto’s hand, staring up at the building. “Makoto. Are you okay?” Haru asked slowly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Makoto replied with a soft smile. You were glad he didn’t seem too phased by the imamate threat of ghosts.

“Hey.” Nagisa pouted, looking back at the three of you. “Stop talking like a couple about to enter a haunted house.”

Haru’s face changed slightly, and Makoto gripped onto your shoulders again as he spoke. “Did you see that shadow?” he pointed to the house, right next to Nagisa now. You felt as if Makoto were trying to hide behind you but trying not to at the same time as Nagisa screamed. Haru looked back at the two of you, his eyes never changing. “Oh, sorry.”

Makoto loosened his death grip on your shoulder, smiling a little at his friend. “I-it’s ok. I was making sure ____-san wasn’t too scared.”

“I’ll go check inside, so you wait here.” Haru offered.

“Oh no, I’m not waiting in the rain any longer.” You mumbled, tugging Makoto closer to the building.

“It’ll be safer if we go in together anyway.” He agreed.

You all made your way inside, Nagisa accidently scaring Rei and Makoto when he found a flashlight. Haru pointed the light around the room, and you couldn’t help but notice just how gorgeous the building had been in the past. You wondered if many people had stayed there.

Following after Haru, he found the kitchen, though it looked old and run down, you hoped there was something to eat. You weren’t really listening to the others talk, concentrating on the feeling of Makoto’s hand in yours.

It wasn’t long before the five of you were sitting together, looking at the food Haru had found. Maceral and pineapple, you had to admit, it didn’t look as disgusting as it sounded. You were the only one of the group not completely dry, since you had dove into the water with your tank-top and pyjama shorts on, the boys only wearing shorts. You shivered again a little, sitting closer to Makoto again. If you had been alone, you would have simply taken the wet shirt off and wrung it out, but it wasn’t safe to do with he boys around. Nagisa shoved an apron in your face, grinning. “Here, you’re still wet right ____-chan?”

You gritted your teeth slightly, the idea of having to wear just the apron a little disheartening. “I… I guess that’ll do…” you moved, looking at Makoto, before taking the apron and leaving the group, fear bubbling in your chest as you found yourself in a dark corner, stripping yourself of the wet shirt. Your shorts were dry enough, not wanting to be completely naked, so you left them in place. You tied the apron as tight as you could around your neck, glad it seemed to cover enough of your breasts to hide them from everyone’s view. As you returned to the group, you watched Makoto’s cheeks flush, lowering your head to hide your embarrassment. You found them boiling water while they looked over their meals.

“Haru… is there a way I could just have pineapple?” you bit the inside of your lip, hoping he’d have some spare. He handed it to you, along with a cup of hot water. You dropped the pineapple in the water, ignoring the looks they gave you. “What? Its better than plain water.” You poked your tongue out, moving to sit next to Makoto again.

If you were being honest, you really wanted to sit in his lap, feel his warm arms around you, helping you warm back up, but the thought of your display of affection earlier made you far too embarrassed. You were only half listening as the others spoke, leaning your head against his shoulder. You hadn’t had any sleep yet, and it was starting to affect you.

“What do we do next?” you hear one of them say, though your eyes were heavy.

“Sleep.” You and Haru mumbled together. You nuzzled against Makoto’s shoulder a little more, truly hoping they’d let you rest.

You didn’t hear exactly what Nagisa was saying, too busy hoping they’d agree. “Still, it is hard to sleep in this situation.” Makoto mumbled, moving to wrap his arm around your shoulders.

“ ** _I’m not finding it hard…_** ” you grumbled, wrapping your arms around his waist. “ ** _Shut up and let me sleep._** ”

“Nope.” Nagisa cheered, jumping up.

You found yourself sitting in a circle with the boys, though you’d snuggled yourself in Makoto’s lap, sleep deprivation taking away your embarrassment. Nagisa had found a box and a marker, writing everyone’s names on the faces, using it like a dice. Though Rei did have his name on more faces than anyone else. “Its your turn Rei-chan! Tell us an embarrassing story!”

“Why does it have to be an embarrassing story?” Rei complained.

“Go ahead!” How did Nagisa have so much energy? That blonde could seriously make some money if he bottled it.

You felt bad for the poor guy, but you didn’t say anything mean. You simply waited for your turn. Each of you seemed to have to tell a different kind of story, depending on what Nagisa felt like asking about. When it came to Makoto’s turn, he was simply asked why he had been acting strangely when he went to rescue Rei. You were curious, but you didn’t want to force his answer. You stayed quiet in his lap, listening as he told the story of his fear of the ocean.

It made so much sense, once you knew what the problem had been. He had gone through all this trouble, even with his fear, just to please the rest of the club. Your heart ached for him, he was such a truly wonderful man. You had tears in your eyes as he finished, Haru telling him to stop. You turned in his lap slightly, looking up into his eyes. “Oh Mako…” you cupped his cheek.

“But you still tried to save me.” Rei mumbled. You held Makoto’s face, your eyes captured by his.

“If you’re scared of the ocean… why did you agree to the camp?” Nagisa asked softly.

“Because…” Makoto smiled, his eyes still locked on yours. “Because I wanted to swim. I wanted to swim with you guys.” He leant into your hand lightly, his eyes closing. “When I swim with you guys… I feel like we can go anywhere.”

Your heart pounded in your chest, swallowing a little as his words floated around you. You knew exactly what he meant, the feelings in your soul throbbing to be released. You knew he was talking to everyone, but you didn’t care. You didn’t care if you embarrassed yourself, you didn’t care if it embarrassed him, you pushed yourself forward, pressing your lips to his. “You’re amazing.”

Everyone gasped, the green-eyed teen going bright red at your action. Nagisa turned away from the two of you, looking at the door. “The rain’s stopped.” He changed the subject quickly.

Moving quickly, everyone went outside, finding the sky to be completely clear, the storm having blown away. They began pointing out constellations, though you couldn’t bring yourself to join in. you’d just kissed their captain right in front of them, the embarrassment you felt churning in your stomach. You looked at your feet, though the embarrassment washed away as you were taken by the sight below you. You were all standing in the middle of a large puddle, the stars reflecting in it. It was like you were standing in the middle of the universe, surrounded by your friends and the stars, it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen.

The others moved back inside after a while, leaving just you and Makoto staring at the stars. You swallowed nervously. “S-sorry…” you mumbled, unable to look at him.

“_____-san?” he moved closer, cupping your cheek. You looked up at him, the light reflecting from the pool of water illuminating his features just right. His cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were sparkling. “Don’t be sorry.” He leant closer, resting his forehead against yours. “It’s okay… because… I love you.”

You closed your eyes, surprised at his honesty, tears welling in your eyes. He loved you? Even after the emotional turmoil he’d been through that night? He was saying that now? You laughed lightly, wrapping your arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “Oh Mako… **_I love you too._** ”

You spent the rest of the night curled in his arms, sleeping while you could, though you didn’t feel much like sleeping after his confession. The way his body felt against yours, you wished your friends weren’t only meters away.

When morning came, the five of you were on the beach again, looking across at the tents, that had miraculously survived the storm. The boys were speaking between themselves, though you were still half asleep and couldn’t really put together what they were saying.

“I’ll swim over and let them know.” Makoto’s voice broke into your sleep heavy mind. You stared up at him, surprised he’d offered to swim across the ocean again.

“Don’t be stupid!” Haru shot at him. You nodded, still staring up at him, you didn’t want him doing something so risky right after nearly drowning.

“But the ocean’s so calm right now…” Makoto spoke softly, gripping your hand lightly as he looked at the others. “Plus… Everybody’s here with me.”

You grinned up at him, punching his hip lightly. “You dork.” You moved towards the water, looking over your shoulder at everyone, still grinning. “Come on then, there’s no way I’m letting you go alone.”

“I’ll come too!” Nagisa grinned.

“I’m coming as well.” Rei added.

“Let’s see who can get there first.” Makoto spoke as he joined the three of you in the water. You looked back at him with a bright smile. “No holding back ____.” You felt your cheeks flush, surprised he’d finally dropped the honorifics.

 

Rin jogged along the beach, frowning as he found the tents. He could faintly hear his friends speaking in the water, turning to look at them. They were all close together, though he could clearly see her a little ahead. He shook his head, turning to begin running again. “What are they doing?”

 

Makoto squeezed her tighter against his side as they lay in the sand, having safely arrived back at the tents. She had fallen asleep quickly when they arrived, since they hadn’t really gotten much sleep on the other island. He stroked her hair lightly as he held her, glad she’d come with them. How could he ever complain about the ocean again, when it brought them so much closer together. She loved him… and he loved her. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he let sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Rin... if you weren't such an arse and you actually talked to your friend she might have ended up with you... too bad you've lost out to the sweet green-eyed orca!


	44. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff SFWish Part 4}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a shortish fillerish chapter between the camp and the prefectuals {which I'm still not sure is a word but whatever, its what they use in the sub}
> 
> I say SFWish... because there's some kinda implied stuff... and gentle rubbing in this chapter... I know I know... four chapters in without any major smut stuff...but you'll live HAHA

Sitting quietly in the kitchen, you looked down at the meal you’d prepared yourself. It was the first day since you’d returned from the training camp, and you were planning on just taking the day to rest. You wanted to skype with your family, but you had no plans to see the others for the day. even Kou was spending some time off with her other friends, meaning you were home alone.

You thought back to that night during the storm, your cheeks burning. It wasn’t really appropriate, the way you’d thrown yourself on Makoto, kissing him like that in front of the others, especially in the Japanese culture. They were all so polite and reserved, that made you feel worse. Yes, he’d confessed his feelings to you, but that didn’t mean you didn’t feel awkward about the situation. The rest of the camp the two of you had spend every moment you could together, when you weren’t training you were sitting with each other, even when he was talking with the others he’d still have some form of contact with you. You weren’t sure if it was simply because you were there, or that he truly didn’t want to be without you.

Looking up from your sandwich, you sighed, not sure what to do next. You’d decided that morning that you weren’t going to see the others, but there was a little part of you that wanted to go see Makoto. That was normal when you were in love right? It wasn’t too clingy? You scooped the plate up, carrying it to the table, where your laptop was set up for your skype call with your mother, munching at your meal while you waited for her to call.

 

Makoto lay on his bed, staring at his phone, his cheeks flushed. He wanted to call her, but he also wanted to give her some space. They’d barely spent any time apart since she kissed him in front of the others, the thought still playing on repeat in his mind. In the moment it had been everything he needed, but afterwards, it brought a constant blush to his cheeks. He’d made the most of the rest of the trip, holding her hand whenever they were next to each other, though they hadn’t kissed in front of the others again, both too shy for that.

He couldn’t get her out of his mind, but he didn’t want to bother her if she had plans for the day. It would be selfish to ask her to spend every single day with him… just so he could see her. Even when he was with his family, or with Haru, he seemed to feel lonely without her, like he was missing a part of him. That’s how he felt in that moment, lonely. He glanced at the door as it opened, Ren and Ran crowding in the doorway. He sat up slowly, smiling at them. “What’s up you two?”

The twins made their way over to him quickly, climbing onto the bed, hanging from his shoulders. “We’re bored!” Ren whined, pouting up at him.

“Don’t you have any games to play now?” he smiled at them, thinking seriously about how to entertain the twins. They were a good distraction.

“We played everything already!” Ran complained, crossing her arms. “Play with us.”

“Why don’t I take you to the beach?” Makoto offered. “I’m sure Haru will come if we go ask.”

“Will ______ come?!” The twins asked quickly. Makoto blushed again, looking away from them. She probably would if he called her, but he didn’t want to bother her too much. They’d admitted their feelings for each other, but he still hadn’t technically asked her to be his girlfriend.

“_____ might be busy today, we’ll ask Haru and see what happens.” He used the only excuse he could think of. He wanted to give her some alone time, to make sure her feelings hadn’t come bubbling out just because he’d nearly drowned on the camping trip. A fact he’d avoided telling his family. “Let’s go.” He stood, shaking his head a little as the twins continued to hang from his broad shoulders.

It wasn’t long before he was standing on the beach with Haru, watching the twins run around on the sand. He could feel his friend’s knowing eyes on him. He blushed a little, trying to keep his eyes on the twins. “What is it Haru?”

The other boy didn’t say anything, moving to walk towards the water, glancing back over his shoulder. “Are you going to be ok when she goes back?”

Makoto’s throat tightened, looking down quickly. He hadn’t thought about that, not properly. She was only here for school… then she’d be gone. He didn’t even know if she was staying until the end of high-school. He could almost feel his heart breaking at the thought of her leaving. “No.” He admitted, his heart suddenly heavy. He’d spoken to her before about why she came to Japan.

She’d told him the reason she came to Japan was to try and help Rin go back to his normal self. What if that didn’t happen? What if he never went back to the way he was before? Would she just return home and leave him behind? His heart heavy, he sat in the sand, pulling his knees to his chest.

 

The image of your mother on your screen froze, bringing a frown to your face. “ ** _Mum?_** ” You groaned, hanging your head, shaking the laptop. “ ** _Seriously? Gah! Come on! Mum are you still there? Did your WIFI drop out again? I keep telling you to go with Telstra not Optus._** ” You grumbled at the screen, huffing as the image stayed frozen, her voice coming across broken.

You lay your head down in front of the screen, avoiding the keys as you waited for your mother’s connection to restabilise. “ ** _How am I supposed to tell you about Makoto now? How do I tell you that I think I’m in love with him?_** ”

“ ** _You’re in love?_** ” Her voice startled you, her face very close to her camera. “ ** _Oh. My. God! Who is he? Is it Rin? Tell. Me. Everything!_** ” she practically screamed into her screen. You blushed, shaking your head quickly. Your mother really did act like a teenage girl sometimes.

“ ** _Its not Rin. He’s an arsehole and I can’t believe I was ever friends with him._** ” You didn’t really believe that, but you were still hurt over the last conversation you had with him. “ ** _His name is Makoto, he’s in my grade at the school._** ” You began to explain, feeling your cheeks flush. “ ** _He’s the captain of the swim club… he’s tall with shoulders like a real man… oh Mum… he’s so pretty… and he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met. When I’m with him I just feel so… safe and calm… like nothing bad will happen if I stay close to him._** ”

Your mother’s face was practically glowing, her eyes sparkling as she listened to your words. You frowned a little, but a smile formed on your lips. You loved how dorky your mother could be. As you went to continue speaking, your phone rang. “ ** _One sec Mum._** ” You scooped the phone up, leaving your skype call open. You blinked, looking at the number. Why was Haru calling you? “Haru? What’s up?”

“Big Sis _____?” That wasn’t Haru’s voice. You frowned a little, surprised, a blush forming on your cheeks as you heard Ran speaking.

“Ran? Why are you calling me on Haru’s phone?” What was going on?

“Can you come over? Makoto’s acting really strange… not even Haru is cheering him up. We don’t know what else to do.”

“What do you mean? Is he sick?” Had something happened to him when he got home the night before? Panic set in, if something was wrong with Makoto, you had to help him.

“No, he’s just being weird. Can you come, please? I think he’s sad… and when you’re here he’s always happier.” She pleaded.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Tell Haru.” You hung up, looking back to the screen in front of you. Your mother’s face was still sparkling. “ ** _I’m really sorry Mum, I’ve gotta run. My friends need me._** ”

“ ** _Alright Honey call me when you can._** ” She paused for a moment, before grinning. “ ** _And send me a picture of this Makoto you’re in love with!_** ” She waved, before ending the call.

You shook your head at the laptop as you closed it, carrying it quickly to your bedroom so you could put it away. So much for not seeing the others on your rest day. You didn’t bother getting changed, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, rushing out the door to make your way to Makoto’s house.

When you arrived, Haru and the twins were sitting on the stairs leading to Makoto’s house. You frowned at them, surprised to see them all sitting there waiting. “Uhm, what?” you raised an eyebrow at them. The twins rushed over to you, grabbing your hands, tugging you towards the house. “Haru… what’s going on? Is Makoto ok?”

“I upset him.” Haru stated plainly, his face expressionless, thought there was something hidden in his eyes. Was he angry with himself for upsetting his friend?

“What did you do?” you frowned a little, trying to hold back as the twins dragged you towards the door.

“I… reminded Makoto that you’re leaving after school.” Haru admitted, looking away from you. You sighed, shaking your head at him. Why would he do that? Was he stupid?

“You really aren’t good with anything that isn’t swimming, are you?” You grunted at him, looking down at the twins. “Why don’t you two play with Haru for a while, ok? I’m gonna go make Makoto feel better.” You found that when you spoke about him to others you always used his full name, but when you were talking directly to him you’d shorten it, as if it were your special nickname just for him.

“Ok, Mum and Dad aren’t home, but Makoto’s in his room.” Ran commented, turning on Haru. “Let’s play Mummies and Daddies!”

Making your way inside slowly, you glanced around the rooms, figuring the sensitive teen would be in his room. You knocked lightly, poking your head in as you heard him grunt. He was facing away from the door, laying on his bed. Moving inside slowly, you let out a gentle sigh, moving inside. You loved the way his bedroom smelled, like his deodorant… like him. You sat on the edge of the bed, not saying anything. You had no idea how to make him feel better, what Haru had said was technically true, you’d have to go back to Australia at some point, you couldn’t just never return home. Though, with him in the picture, you wanted to stay.

You felt him shift on the bed, rolling to face you. You looked down at him slowly, a small smile on your lips. “ ** _Wanna explain why you’re hiding in your room sulking on such a nice day?_** ” you mumbled, your hands resting on your lap as you looked at him.

“______?” he sat up suddenly, looking at you closely, his cheeks flushed. “Why are-.”

“I’m here because the twins and Haru are worried about you… apparently you’re upset.” You took in the sight of his face, the way his eyes travelled over you, only pausing when they found yours. He looked so good sitting there in the dim light. “Haru said he… upset you… because of me.”

“I just…” Makoto sighed, looking down. “I realised that you’re going to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time you dork… you’re stuck with me.” You leant forward, cupping his cheek tenderly. “Yeah, I’ll go home for holidays… but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to come back… how could I stay away now?”

“But Rin… you guys aren’t really talking anymore… and when school finishes…” Makoto started to argue. You frowned, shaking your head at his seriously.

“Mako… Shut up.” You pressed your hand over his lips, your eyes serious as you looked at him. “I’m not going to go before I finish my schooling… and even then, there’s a large chance I’m still going to stay. I may have come to bring Rin back to his old self… but I’ve met so many amazing people already…” you wanted to tell him you’d stay with him forever… but, how could you? You didn’t know if you’d be with him forever? What if he didn’t love you in the future? “I’m not going anywhere.”

His eyes crinkled as you felt him smile against your hand. You shook your head at him slowly, smiling. He was such a dork, but he was your dork. You removed your hand slowly, moving so you could kiss him. His lips always felt so perfect against yours, so gentle and warm. Your eyes fluttered closed as your lips danced together to a silent song. You felt his timid hands take hold of your waist lightly, pulling you slightly closer.

You slipped your arms around his neck gently, pulling yourself closer, shivering as your tongues began to swirl together. The intensity of the gentle kisses between you causing your heart to pound faster and faster in your chest. It felt like you’d suddenly developed a fever, your body felt so hot, like nothing you did could extinguish the heat pulsing through you.

He squeezed you closer to him, his hardened muscles only fuelling the fire further. You broke the kiss, panting lightly as you looked into his gentle green eyes. He was blushing, staring right back at you, as if he could see into your soul. You swallowed, shifting closer to him. “Mako…” you mumbled, finding yourself in his lap. It always felt so good to sit in his lap but facing him like this… it was something else. His hands rubbed your back lightly, his head tilting as he watched you. He looked so innocent like that, and you were sure that if he told you to stand up and strip… you would.

When he pressed his lips to yours again, you felt the world blurring around you, as if there was nothing but the two of you left. No sounds outside, no twins playing outside in the garden, no swim club. Just Makoto and his hypnotising kisses. You pressed your hips closer to him, gasping lightly as you felt his hardening member press against you. You pulled back, surprised by your own action, staring down at his chest, afraid to look into his eyes. You weren’t ready to do that, it was too soon. His was bright red, from his neck up, you could see that. His hands shaking lightly against your back. You took a slow breath, looking up into his eyes, almost losing yourself again. He looked so torn, and you weren’t sure why.

 

Makoto took another shaky breath, staring down at her. Why did she have to be so amazing? Why did she always have to end up in his lap? He was trying to be a gentleman, but when she’d pushed her hips against his… he nearly lost control.

Here he was, in his bedroom, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen sitting in his lap, having just told him she wouldn’t leave him, but he still wanted to be the gentleman he knew he was. He didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready for… and she’d pulled away so quickly when she’d felt his erection. He swallowed slowly, lifting his hands from her lower back, cupping her cheeks lightly. “I-its ok… we don’t have to…” he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips, afraid that if he kissed her again fully, he’d lose himself. She nodded slowly in his hands, moving back a little in his lap, though her hands still rested against his shoulders.

Did she have any idea how crazy she drove him? How hard it had been to hold himself back throughout the training camp, and now? He took a slow breath, rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones. “_____, will you…” he paused, smiling at her gently. “Stay for dinner?”

Her eyes widened a little, only to go back to normal as he smiled at her. Had she thought he was going to ask something else? She nodded slowly, leaning into his hands lightly. “I’d love to.”

 

Before he knew it, it was the night before prefecturals, and he couldn’t sleep. The last month had passed like a dream, spending every moment he could with his friends, training and preparing for the swim meet. He could see the sun sinking low in the sky, the light outside changing to that gorgeous orange glow that reminded him of summer kisses. He pushed himself from his bed, having been resting quietly. He wanted to see her before he slept. He pulled his phone from his bedside table as he moved, grabbing his bag as he made his way to the door. A small smile formed on his face as he moved through the house. “I’m going out for a little, I’ll be back before too late.” He called to his mother. She didn’t argue with him, simply sending a gentle smile his way. As he stepped out the front door, he dialled her number, waiting to hear her sweet voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey Mako, what’s up?” she answered. He could hear the smile in her voice. He’d grown accustom to the different tones in her voice when she was extra happy, or when she was upset.

He continued to walk as he answered. “Hey ______, are you free?” It was still hard for him to ask her out, even now. It was hard for him to push past his nerves and shyness. “I thought… we could grab some food.”

“ ** _Are you asking me on a date Mako?_** ” Her voice dripped with teasing, making him blush more. She often reverted to English to tease him, knowing few of the others could understand her as well as he did. “I haven’t had dinner yet, I can meet you at the station.” She said with a small laugh. “I’ll see you soon yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m almost at the station myself, I’ll see you on your end.” He smiled, hanging up. It wasn’t a long trip, considering they often ended up running together when she couldn’t sleep, or was frustrated. It always surprised him how active she could be.

When the train rolled into her stop, he could already see her waiting for him near gate. All the prep they’d been doing had changed her body slightly, thought she was still curvy and soft, she was more toned, making his heart pound whenever he saw her in her swimsuit. That evening, she stood in a simple black t-shirt dress, stockings hugging her legs, ankle high converse sneakers her choice of footwear. He always liked her fashion sense, she never showed too much skin, keeping that private.

He waved as he left the train, making his way over to her. “Sorry to make you wait.” He leant down, placing a timid kiss on her cheek. He didn’t like kissing her lips in public, knowing he couldn’t control himself well when it came to her plump lips. The scent of her perfume and shampoo enveloped him, floating around him, making his mouth water. He loved the way she smelled.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him, thought she smiled brightly. “It’s ok, I only just arrived myself.” Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her hair was damp, maybe that was why the smell of her shampoo was so strong, she must have just bathed.

“You didn’t have to go to all this effort for me.” He joked, reaching timidly for her hand. She shook her head, smiling up at him. He relaxed the moment her hand was in his, she just had that effect on him. “Where do you wanna eat?”

“Wherever you want.” She said with a shrug, walking next to him slowly as he began to make his way through the small crowd of people. It wasn’t an exceptionally busy area, so they found somewhere to eat easily, sitting across from each other in a small café.

She played with a small strand of her hair as she looked at him, her eyes hooded as she spoke about the swims tomorrow. “Are you guys going to be ok? Its been ages since you swam in a proper race, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Makoto smiled, sipping his drink slowly. “I’m a little worried about Rei though, he’s never swum competitively before… what if he panics.”

“He’ll be ok, he’s been working so hard at his butterfly… he’s starting to look really beautiful too. His technique is great.” She smiled, leaning on her hand as she watched the window. “I’m a little scared…” she admitted, not looking back at him. “Rin’s gonna be there… I haven’t heard from him since that day… what if he hates me?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.” Makoto smiled, trying to keep the sadness from his voice. It was hard not to be jealous of the connection she shared with Rin, he wasn’t convinced it was only friendship, but he had to trust her. “I bet you’ll see each other again and it will be fine.”

“If you say so…” she sighed, letting the hair she’d been playing with fall against her face. “ ** _But…I slapped him pretty hard…_** ”

He broke out in a laugh, shaking his head at her. She tended to overthink things, but he found it so cute. He reached across the table, taking her hand gently. “Stop worrying, all you should be thinking of is how you’re going to blow everyone away in your races.” She had changed signed up for three different races, since she had the experience and the times to qualify. He was worried she was putting herself in too much, but he didn’t want to stop her when she was so determined to make an impression. “You’re got three big races to show your skills off in.”

“Yeah, I hope I can qualify for the next step…” she said with a small sigh, squeezing his hand lightly. “I know you’ll do fine.”

“Thank you.” He watched the way she moved, mesmerised by the way her hair brushed against her cheeks. She wore it down more often now, when she wasn’t training or at school. Maybe it was because whenever she visited his house Ran would want to play hairdressers, but there was a little part of him that hoped it was because he’d mentioned he liked how it looked down. There was a nice wave to it, somewhere between a curl and straight, something he didn’t often see in the girls he’d known growing up. In truth he liked everything about her, from her looks to her very soul, and he loved every little quirk she had.

Their relationship had grown so strong in the few weeks they’d been together, thought neither of them ever said the words ‘boyfriend/girlfriend’, everyone on the team knew. They didn’t have to use labels, the little looks, gentle touches, stolen kisses, said enough that they didn’t have to.

Standing slowly, he kept a hold of her hand. They had already paid for their meal, so they were free to do whatever they pleased with the rest of their night. He wasn’t ready to go home, but he knew they both needed their rest. Walking slowly from the café, they began towards her house, though they walked as slowly as they could.

As they reached the steps, he stood below her. She was two steps above him, making their heights even. She looked deep into his eyes, leaning closer, pressing her lips to his gently. He could taste the sweet residue of the tea she’d been enjoying after dinner, rolling his tongue over her lips gently. He would never get tired of kissing her.

When she opened her mouth to him, she let out a gentle moan, igniting the flames of lust inside of him. They’d been taking it slow, never once going further than kissing and gentle touches, but it was hard to keep himself contained. The way she felt against him, it drove him wild.

He only broke the kiss when she started to feel faint from lack of oxygen. He pulled back, his hands resting firmly on her hips, panting lightly. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen and shining from the attention he’d been paying them. She had to be the sexiest woman in the world. “I should get back to the station… I don’t want to miss the train…” he breathed, leaning in for another kiss. He tried to be gentler this time, not wanting to push his luck. Her fingers found his hair, tugging lightly at the locks that brushed against the back of his neck. He groaned, breaking the kiss. “____, if you do that… I won’t be able to leave…”

“S-sorry… I just…” she pressed herself against him again, her lips brushing at his neck as she nuzzled closer. “ ** _I can’t help myself sometimes…_** ” he shuddered, squeezing her closer. She let out a shaky breath, swallowing thickly against his ear. “I’ll see you in the morning… try and get some sleep…” she forced herself away from him, only pausing when she was in the doorway to wave. “Good night Mako… I love you.”

“I love you too _____. Sleep well.” He waved back, smiling gently as she disappeared inside. How had he been so lucky to end up with such an amazing woman?

 

Watching from your window as he walked away, you placed your hand over your heart. It had taken all your strength not to pull him inside and right up to your bedroom. The adrenaline still pulsing around your system, you pulled your phone from your pocket. You’d convinced all the members of the team to download snapchat, well, you hadn’t needed to convince Nagisa because he already had it, but you had with Makoto, Haru and Rei. You liked being able to send them random photos whenever you wanted, especially Makoto.

Making sure your blinds were closed, since he was no longer in sight, you rushed over to close your door. The only light illuminating the room was the gentle glow of your lamp, the pastel rainbow colours dancing across the walls as it spun lazily. Pulling your phone closer, you glanced at the window before taking a deep breath.

______: Don’t open your snapchat from me until you get home._

_Mako: Why? I like your snaps…_

_______: its private ok… I don’t want someone on the train seeing…_

_Mako: Oh… ok._

You stood from your bed, gently removing the dress you’d been wearing on your date. You had a small crystal pendant hanging between your breasts on a black cord, that being the only jewellery you ever really wore on your neck. Swallowing nervously, you opened your snapchat, trying to find the right angle as you posed a little awkwardly on your bed. The image showed off your black and green lacy bra, that barely contained your breasts, your eyes hooded as you looked up at the camera. Your legs still clad in your stockings curled behind you slightly, though they were visible. One of your straps had fallen as you took the photo, making it a little sexier than you’d planned. Sending the first image, you let the second strap fall, your bra loosening. You snapped progressive shots until your nipples were only covered by your arm, your breasts bulging around your arm slightly as you squeezed them into position.

Once satisfied, you threw your phone down, rushing to get changed into your pyjamas, planning to sit in bed and wait for him to reply. It wasn’t long before your phone buzzed, signalling a text.

_Mako: I’m home, I miss you already._

______: I miss you too… It was really hard not to invite you inside…_

_Mako: It was really hard to not just come in… I’ll check your snaps soon… I promised Ren and Ran I’d read them a story before bed tonight._

______: Alright, give them hugs for me._

_Mako: I always do…_

Climbing out of bed, you moved towards the door, planning to go to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. You wanted to talk to Mako more, but you were too embarrassed by the pictures you’d sent him. You left your phone in your room, not bothering when you were only going to the kitchen. When you arrived in the kitchen, you found Kou smiling at you. “Uhm… Hi Kou… what’s that grin for?”

“Makoto walked you home from your date… you two are just so cute…” she sighed dreamily. “His back muscles are so perfect… I’m jealous that you can touch them whenever you want.”

“Creepy Kou… just… creepy.” You shook your head at her slowly. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

“I was hungry.” She said with a shrug. “Are you… nervous about tomorrow?”

“I…” you sighed, looking down. “ ** _I’m more nervous about seeing Rin than the swimming._** ”

“I’m sure he isn’t holding a grudge like you’re expecting…” she smiled at you, moving past you to make her way back to her own room. “I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early.”

“ ** _You know it. Sleep tight, Little Sister._** ” Your relationship with Kou had only grown since you didn’t have as much to do with Rin, you found yourself acting more and more like her big sister now, even going as far as to call her your sister.

You procrastinated in the kitchen for a little, cleaning up anything that wasn’t in the right place, filling extra bottles of water and placing them in the fridge, before making your way back to your bedroom. Nervously, you picked up your phone, blushing as you spotted three new snapchat messages from Makoto, along with a missed call. Licking your lips, you opened the images, clenching your teeth to stop yourself from gasping. The first was of his blushing face, his eyes dark. The second, his shirtless body, right down to his boxers. Oh, that body could make the most chaste nun break her vows. The third, his erection clearly visible against his boxers, the fabric pulled extremely tight against it.

Swallowing thickly, you instantly regretted not inviting the captain inside. You licked your lips again, dialling his number quickly. “Mako?”

“_-____...” His voice was a little breathless, like when the two of you had been making-out intensely.

“I…” you swallowed nervously, moving across your room quickly to turn your music on to drown your conversation out from the rest of the house. “ ** _That looks painful…_** ” you breathed into the phone, laying back on your bed.

“It is… a little…” he whispered. You could hear his own music playing. “It was bad enough before I got home… but those pictures…”

“I’m sorry… I… I wish I could help…” you whispered, closing your eyes, picturing him lying on his bed.

“Me too…” he mumbled, his breath shaky. “It’s not the same… doing it myself… I keep imagining you touching me… and it just gets harder.”

You felt your cheeks heating up, running your hand over your hip, much in the same way he would have if he were there. “Tomorrow… if you place in your race… I’ll fix it for you myself…”

He groaned out, the sound of his bed moving joining the sound. It was a symphony that drove you wild. “You promise?”

“I promise.” You whispered, closing your eyes. “I’ve gotta go Mako… I need… sleep.” Though sleep was the last thing on your mind. Lust throbbed through your body, but you didn’t have the confidence to touch yourself while you were on the phone to him. “I love you.”

“ ** _I love you too._** ” He mumbled, the line going dead quickly after. You threw your phone onto your bedside table, taking your hunger into your own hands, your mind never leaving the images he’d sent you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go young Reader-san, rub it out while your boyfriend jerks it!
> 
> Yes, our dear sweet Mako was touching himself while he talked to her on the phone... No I am not ashamed of it!


	45. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff NSFWish Part 5}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think this could be a mini series all of its own... there's so much more to cover... and I'm already up to chapter 5? like... damn haha

Shuffling your feet, you looked as the crowds of swimmers made their way inside. You were waiting with Nagisa and Rei, having arrived early. You couldn’t get your promise out of your mind. How could you promise something like that? You wanted to touch him either way, but if you did it if he didn’t place… it wouldn’t be the same… would it? Maybe he’d let you do it if you placed too.

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan!” Nagisa called, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up, meeting his eyes instantly as they walked closer. Your cheeks burnt as you saw him. “Over here!”

You gripped the strap of your bag tighter, watching them walk closer. What were you supposed to say? Was he going to mention it? No, he wouldn’t mention it in front of the others… would he? He waved, a smile on his lips, though his ears were red. “Hey…” you mumbled, averting your eyes.

“Check this out!” Nagisa called, pointing to the dark bags under Rei’s eyes. There was something about how energetic the blonde was that bugged you. “Rei-chan was so nervous that he didn’t get any sleep!”

Shaking your head at him, you laughed. The poor kid. You knew how it could be, and the nerves that built inside of you before a big competition could still get to you even now. You hadn’t gotten the best sleep either, your last conversation with Makoto playing on your mind all night. You followed them slowly, walking behind Makoto, staying quiet as your team signed in. It had been so long since you actually got to go to a tournament, your heart was pounding in your chest, excitement slowly washing your nerves away. You could feel the tightness in your face disappearing the closer you got to the pool. As you entered the building, the scent of the competition filled your lungs, everything else melting away.

Moving quickly, you gripped Makoto’s arm, grinning up at him. “Doesn’t this place just make you feel alive?”

“Brings back memories.” Makoto cooed happily. He leant on you slightly, the extra weight of his body only making your excitement tingle more. Your hand slipped down into his, dragging him out into the open air, the sight of the pool making you feel all sparkly.

“ ** _I’m home._** ” You breathed, looking up at him, grinning. There was something about the atmosphere at a competition that really brought the best out in you. You would smile more, have more energy, but most importantly, you could kick your regular time in the arse. He smiled back at you, before his eyes flicked to Haru. The excitement you’d been feeling wavered slightly, you were still jealous of the way he looked out for Haru. They’d been friends for so long, of course they were going to know things about each other that you didn’t, but that didn’t make it feel any less weird when he all but overlooked you to make sure the blue-eyed teen was ok.

Before too long, you found yourself in the stands with the others, looking over the program. “Here’s the program for the first day.” Kou spoke as you, glanced down at the booklet in her hand. “They’re starting with free in the morning. Haruka is in the fourth heat.”

You moved aside, letting the others look over the program more closely. You’d seen when you’d be swimming, and since you were in the women’s, you weren’t as worried. You leant on the railing, looking out over the pool. Taking a few deep breaths, you took in as much of the atmosphere as you could. Vaguely you could hear Miss A saying something, but you weren’t listening at all. You were too focused on keeping your head level.

It wasn’t long before you felt Makoto’s shoulder rubbing against yours. You glanced to your side, noticing that he, Rei and Nagisa were all leaning against the railing now, their eyes serious as they looked at the other swimmers. Kou was explaining who some of the schools were and what their best swimmers were like. You listened closely, though you were disappointed she only found out about the male swimmers. Though, once she began gushing over the muscular physiques of the swimmers, you understood why. She was such a pervert. You stood, about to give her a piece of your mind, when a voice broke her concentration.

Rin’s captain was calling out to her, smiling so brightly. You looked at him, taking in his form and the colour of his hair. They would make some pretty little redheaded babies. You laughed to yourself, shocked that you were starting to think like your mother. Instead of staring him down, your eyes began to flick around the team, hoping to catch a glimpse of your friend. “I don’t see Rin.” Makoto’s voice floated around you like a soft breeze.

Flicking your eyes back to him, you felt your shoulders sag. There he goes again, smiling down at Haru. “Maybe he already headed over to the assembly area.” The green-eyed teen commented, holding his watch. Without a word, Haru left your group.

You crossed your arms, looking back out over the pool. You were sulking, and you knew it, but that didn’t change anything. Leaning on the railing again, you watched the water, the way the swimmers doing their practice laps zipped through the water. You wanted to be down there. Not standing here feeling stupid for being jealous of Makoto’s relationship with Haru.

A weight rested across your shoulders, his warm body drawing you closer. You looked up at him, noticing the blush on his cheeks as he looked down at you. “We haven’t really… talked today.” He mumbled, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry, its just a big day for Haru.”

“I know.” You sighed, leaning into him. You didn’t want to be the kind of person who got mad at him for being a supportive friend. “I understand.” You moved a little, standing in front of him now, his arms draped over your shoulders. It was easier for you to both see that way, but still have the most contact. You swallowed, watching as the races began. You swallowed, watching as the swimmers lined up. It wasn’t long before you spotted Rin and Haru. Your heart jumped into your throat, looking at them.

It wasn’t just an important day for Haru, it was important for Rin too. Yes, you were friends with them both, but Rin had mentioned that if he beat Haru he’d finally feel like he could move on. In the back of your mind, you hoped he won, and that winning would take him back to the way he’d been before.

The second they hit the water, everything around you disappeared. You were standing there in complete darkness, only seeing them. You gripped the rail in front of you, your voice coming out before you could stop it. “GO! HARU! RIN!” It surprised you, you had never expected to cheer for them both. You leant forward, as if being that tiny bit closer could help them to hear you. They were so close at the end of the race, your heart pounding so fast as their names flashed. Rin did it. He won. You squeaked, staring at the pool. He did it. He beat Haru.

The world around you seemed to return as you looked back at Makoto. The disbelief on his face broke your smile. You lowered your head, reading the board. Haru hadn’t qualified for the finals. You watched as Rin and Haru faced each other. Rin standing out of the pool, Haru still panting while he stood in the water. There was something about the way Rin stood, you couldn’t stand it. He hadn’t changed at all… his win didn’t mean what you’d hoped.

Everyone seemed to move to sit back at the same time. Their heads hung. You wanted to sit in Makoto’s lap, to hold him and tell him it would be ok, things would turn out, but you didn’t even believe that for yourself. You shook your head, leaning your back against the railing. The world seemed to be crashing around the team, and you had no idea how to cheer them up.

“Oh, there you are!” Sasabe called, smiling brightly. You looked to him, taking a deep breath, you hoped their former coach could brighten the mood. “Sorry about being late.”

Everyone seemed to snap out of the gloom a little, so you took the chance to steal your place back in Makoto’s lap. You leant back a little, whispering in his ear. “Gloomy boys don’t get rewards Mako.” You practically breathed the words, watching as his face transformed to a bright red.

“Damn, I missed the prelims.” Sasabe spoke, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh well, I can watch the finals.” His words brought the gloom back.

“He won’t be in the finals.” Makoto spoke slowly, his face resting on your shoulder.

“Huh?” Sasabe lifted an eyebrow, staring at everyone.

“Haru… didn’t pass the prelims.” Makoto confirmed, his arms tightening around your waist. You moved a little, stroking his hair lightly. You knew how bad he felt for his friend, and your attempt of cheering him up hadn’t worked at all. Stupid former coach, bringing the gloom back.

“He lost?!” Sasabe sounded as shocked as everyone else had been.

You couldn’t take it anymore, standing up from Makoto’s lap. You looked down at him, smiling sadly, before shaking your head. “I’m going to the bathroom… I’ll be back.”

You took your time, trying your best to relax and get the gloom out of your system. You couldn’t compete with a gloomy outlook like that. Yes, Haru lost. Yes, Rin was still an arsehole. There had to be something else. Something you could do to fix it. As you left the bathroom, having calmed down enough to be a helpful member of the team again, you spotted the boys. “Why are you stopping me?” Rei’s voice sounded.

You jogged over, placing a gentle hand on Makoto’s hip. “What’s going on?”

“Well… its because…” Makoto started, glancing at you. “I’ll explain shortly.” You nodded, not moving your hand.

“Calm down Rei-chan.” Nagisa commented quickly. Rei looked so angry and confused, you had no idea what you’d missed while you were clearing your own mind.

“Aren’t you worried about Haruka?” Rei huffed out. You could hear something in the hallway, you weren’t alone. Looking past Rei, your heart practically stopped. Rin. He didn’t look happy. Without thinking, you squeezed your way in front of Makoto, as if using yourself to shield him from Rin.

You puffed your chest out a little, an angry pout on your face as you stared him down. Every single one of your friends was worked up, all because of him. Friends you’d only made because of him. you wanted to punch him. Nagisa was asking him something, but you weren’t listening. Too intent on staring him down. His laugh broke you. That cocky bastard. He was snapping at everyone, pushing his ideals forward. Your hand twitched, stepping forward. Boy was about to get another slap, you didn’t care anymore. Maybe another slap would fix him.

Before you could lift your hand, Makoto gripped your shoulder, tugging you back. “There’s more.” He spoke, his eyes serious. There was something about the way he looked when he was being protective that made your knees weak. “At least, Haru thought there was something more. That’s why he wanted to race you.” He squeezed your shoulder again, still speaking. “and I’m pretty sure you’re the one who taught him what that something was.” The way he was speaking, made your heart all fluttery, and made butterflies explode into life in your stomach.

The look on Rin’s face nearly broke you, he looked so thrown. It didn’t last long. He snapped again. “What do I care?! I beat Haru! That’s all that matters.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, leaving the four of you.

You looked up at Makoto, before shaking your head, would nothing get through to your friend. “Rin!” you rushed after him. “Wait.”

 

Rin paused, only for long enough for her to catch up, before continuing. She was wearing their colours, and her name had been in the programme, did that mean she really was swimming? She looked like she’d toned up, her body not quite as soft as it had been. What kind of training were they doing?

Not that it mattered, he’d beaten Haru, he was free now. “What?”

She moved to walk next to him, mumbling. “Why don’t you seem that happy?” what was she talking about? Of course, he was happy! He’d beaten his biggest rival.

He could faintly hear them talking about the relay behind him, but he didn’t look back. That wasn’t what he needed. He’d won. He was free. He could move on. Reach his father’s dream. “Go back to them. They’re your friends, not me.” He sighed, looking ahead. “Makoto’s race is coming up… you don’t want to miss it.” Why did it hurt him to say that? Was he jealous?

“You will call me tonight. We are going to talk.” She snapped at him, before returning to the others. Yeah. He was going to call her. He missed her.

 

You leant on the rail, watching Makoto as he stretched next to the pool. He was up next. You put all the worries for everyone else out of your mind. Right now, all you had to worry about was if Makoto placed.

As soon as he stepped up, you took a deep breath, throwing your arm in the air. “YOU CAN DO IT MAKO!”

Sasabe laughed heartily, shaking his head at you. “That’s the way girly!” He turned to the others, grinning. “Let’s cheer him on.”

You cheered along with them, though you were louder than any of them. You found yourself standing on the bottom rail, leaning out over the edge. “GO MAKO! LAST SPURT!” you screamed, your cheeks burning from embarrassment. You didn’t care if you embarrassed yourself, you wanted him to succeed, and watching him in the water, there was something amazing about it.

As he hit the wall, you cheered. He may not have made it to the finals, but he came second in his heat. That was still technically placing, right? And only by .3 milliseconds. You jumped down from your perch, rushing towards the stairs. You were going to get your hands on him before anyone else. Not even Haru could beat you right now. Spotting him as you reached the stairs, you clapped a gentle hand on Haru’s shoulder. “ ** _Smile dude, you lost… who cares? It was still fun right?_** ” you knew there was a huge chance he didn’t understand you, but you didn’t care. You rushed down, finding him on the way to the showers. You grinned, throwing yourself on him. “Mako!” you kissed him hard, grinning. “That was amazing!”

His cheeks were bright red, but you didn’t let him go, hanging around his neck, hugging him tightly. He was still wet from the pool, and smelled of chlorine, but that only made the hug better. “____, I’ve gotta shower so we can watch Nagisa…” he mumbled shyly, his hands on your hips. “Besides… I didn’t place.”

“Not in the finals…” you whispered, leaning closer. “But you placed second in your heat.” You breathed hotly in his ear. His hands gripped your hips tighter, before he shook his head.

“Still!” he pulled back a little, looking at you seriously. “Your race is soon too, right? You should go get ready.” He pressed his lips to yours. You melted against him, squeezing tighter against him.

Your first race was the four-hundred-meter breaststroke, and though you did well, you didn’t quite make the cut, only missing out by .2 of a second. You made your way back to the others, hoping to catch the end of Rei’s race. You pushed past Haru again on the way up, sighing as the blue-eyed teen simply stood there staring at his friend as he raced.

You got to the others just as Rei rounded for his second lap. You cheered as hard as you could, but unfortunately, he didn’t make it, though he still broke his own personal best. You turned to look at Makoto, blushing a little. He smiled at you, moving to make room on his lap. You took your place, snuggling into place. “He did well.”

“He’s going to be disappointed in himself.” Makoto nodded, his arms around you. “What were you talking to Rin about?”

“I was telling him off of course.” You said with a shrug, not wanting to admit you’d told him to ring you later that night. The sun was sinking low in the sky when everyone found themselves outside to say goodbye. The second day saw you in your second race, having decided to pull out of the fifteen-hundred-meter freestyle just before the tournament. Two was enough.

You were tired, leaning against Makoto as you waited with Kou and the others. Kou had just informed them that they still had a chance to make it to the finals. Your eyes heavy, you listened to Makoto speak. “The second day is the individual medley and the relay…” he gasped, looking down at her. “Gou-chan, don’t tell me that…”

“I’m sorry!” she jumped in front of everyone, bowing with her hands clasped together. “I signed you up for the medley relay in secret!” you felt Makoto’s body stiffen and shift, but you didn’t move. “I told Miss Amakata about it.”

“So, if we win the relay…” Nagisa started.

“We can go to regionals!” Kou continued.

You huffed sleepily, crossing your arms, standing on your own again. “ ** _Oi, I could still win the individuals you know._** ”

“We know that _____,” Makoto spoke gently, running his hand through your hair lightly. You made a soft sound, leaning into him again. “But its crazy! This is too sudden.” He sighed. “We didn’t practice at all for the relay.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Nagisa asked in a small voice.

“Because Haru’s a cold fish and didn’t seem like he wanted to.” You offered for her, sighing.

“Let’s do it.” Rei said seriously.

Makoto moved so quickly you lost your balance, catching yourself against his arm. You frowned at him a little, but moved to stand with Kou, leaning on her instead. “It’s the only chance the four of us have. Like ______ said, she still has a chance… but the rest of us failed to place.” He stared them down seriously. “We didn’t practice for the relay, but its still worth a shot!”

“ ** _You tell ‘em four-eyes._** ” You mumbled, smiling at him. You stretched your neck, moving to begin walking. “Come on, lets go find Haru!” You pushed your tiredness aside, pushing from a walk into a jog.

 

Makoto ran ahead of the others, bumping into the door, frowning when he found it locked. “We can enter upstairs!” He called, rushing around the side of the house. They had to find Haru and convince him to swim with them in the relay.

The five of them searched the house for him, to no avail. She was at his side the whole time, her face determined. He smiled at her, before looking around the back garden for his friend. He needed to find him.

“Let’s wait for him to return.” Rei spoke from inside.

“Will Haru-chan agree to swim in the relay?” Nagisa asked, his voice small. Makoto looked at them, his hand clasped with hers. Rei was holding a photo. Makoto knew exactly what that photo was, it was the photo they’d taken when they’d won the relay as kids.

He sat outside, listening to the others speak, stroking her hair as she rested in his lap. Her promise played on his mind, but now wasn’t the time, he could wait. Where could Haru have gone? It was getting late. She moved a little, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Rei was saying something along the lines of fearing Haru had killed himself, but Makoto knew better. “Don’t worry.” Makoto said softly, still looking down at her. “Haru’s not that weak.” He was speaking to all of them, but he didn’t take his eyes off the beautiful face looking up at him from his lap.

“Mako…” she mumbled. Her voice was so sexy when she was sleepy. “Why haven’t you… called him?” He didn’t blame her for not knowing. None of them knew. Haru didn’t carry his phone on him, so he hadn’t bothered to try.

“Haru’s phone!” Nagisa yelled almost right afterwards.

“Haruka has a phone?!” Rei snapped. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?!”

Makoto smiled, looking over at them. He looked back at her, leaning down to press his lips to hers. “Good idea _______.” As the others yelled into the phone to try and keep talk Haru’s voicemail box into joining them, she sat up a little.

“ ** _Haru, you should do it… you’ll have fun…_** ” she mumbled, before slipping her arms around Makoto’s neck. He pressed his forehead against hers, shifting her body so she was sitting in his lap now. She pressed her lips lazily to his, speaking against his lips. “Can I reward you tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“Tomorrow… after the relay.” Makoto nodded in reply, holding her closer. “____? Thank you… for understanding.” He mumbled, their lips still together. Speaking like that, he felt so at home, so comfortable with her. “I love you.”

“Me too…” She whispered, breaking the kiss slowly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I love you too.”

“HARU-CHAN LEFT HIS PHONE HERE!” Nagisa’s voice startled her, causing her to whine. Makoto stroked her hair gently, shaking her head.

“Haru usually doesn’t carry his phone around with him.” Makoto explained. “It’s getting late…” he held her close. “_____’s already practically asleep.” He shifted her. “We should head home.”

“But…” Kou started.

Makoto shook his head, looking down. He’d been thinking seriously about the situation, and he was almost sure. “I don’t think Haru will swim tomorrow. We’ll have to forfeit.” He looked at the girl in his lap again, sighing softly. “You guys head off. Gou, you won’t be able to carry _____... I’ll watch her.”

“Alright…” Kou nodded. “Thankyou.”

The others made their way home. Makoto kept her in his lap, moving to get into a more comfortable position, waiting near the front door of Haru’s house. He had the other boy’s phone in his hand, resting his head against hers as they waited. He’d turned the lights on, but that did nothing to keep the two of them awake. Her back was resting against the wall, his head against her chest. it was so comfortable, he lost the battle against sleep.

He could hear Haru’s voice, his body moving as he was shaken from his sleep. He tightened his grip on her body, not wanting her to fall. “Haru?” he opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them with one hand. He was whispering, not wanting her to wake up.

“We have a relay to swim, right?” was he still dreaming? Had Haru really just asked that?

“Haru?!” he gasped out, his heart pounding. His friend agreed to swim with them! He winced a little as she moved in his lap, her eyes opening. “S-sorry ______.”

“Mmm…” she looked at Haru, smiling sleepily. “You ready to have fun?” her Japanese was so sloppy, but they both understood.

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar room, before the sun could even rise, but you didn’t feel panicked. You shifted, feeling a warmth under your cheek. You blinked a few more times, lifting your head enough to see Makoto’s sleeping face. You smiled a little, moving to cup his cheek. “Mako?” you leant over him, pressing your lips to his slowly.

He shifted, his arms wrapping around you tightly, rolling to face you better. Your cheeks flushed as you felt his hips press to yours slightly. So, boys really did wake up like that? You smiled, feeling his lips move lazily against yours. “I’m sleeping.” He mumbled, breaking the kiss slowly.

“No, you aren’t.” you whispered, moving to run your fingers through his hair. He opened one eye, smiling at you sleepily. You pressed your lips to his again, your leg looping lazily over his hips, feeling him press closer. It wasn’t the first time you’d felt him push up against you like that, but in the past, you’d been too afraid to continue.

You had promised to help him if he placed… after all. “I have to call the others… and let them know.” He reached for his phone, moving to roll away from you. You pouted, crossing your arms as you sat up. He rolled onto his back. You sighed, deciding to let him be.

“I’ll call Kou.” You scooped your phone up, not surprised that you didn’t have any missed calls. As if Rin would actually call you. You moved, an idea forming in your half-asleep mind. Makoto was sleeping in the same bed as you. He had slept there all night. You weren’t at his house… or Kou’s house… did that mean it was safe for you to be forward? You waited until he was on the phone, talking to Nagisa, the first rays of light beginning to shine into the room.

You threw your leg over him, straddling his hips as you dialled Kou’s number. He stared at you with big eyes, fully awake now. You smiled down at him, cheeks red, shaking your head, pressing a finger to your lips as you spoke to Kou. You weren’t about to let anyone know that you were sitting on him, not this early in the morning.

His cheeks were bright red by the time he finished speaking to Rei, his hands dropping to your hips. You blushed, leaning over him a little. “ ** _Oh no, did I embarrass you?_** ” you teased, wiggling your hips a little, swallowing thickly as you felt him rubbing against you a little.

His eyes were dark, his hands gripping your hips tighter. He lifted his head slowly, pressing his lips to yours again, rolling his hips against yours a little. You gasped, gripping his shoulders, pressing your chest to his. How could rubbing against someone like that feel so good? The little bit of confidence you’d built up by teasing him almost instantly disappeared. Nipped at his lip, a little moan leaving your lips. His body shuddered a little, his hands dropping to squeeze your arse.

Your tongues fought wildly against each other, hips grinding desperately together, soft pleasured whimpers filling the room. You knew just by how hot your face felt that you were bright red. Your hands found his hair, gripping it almost roughly as he jerked his hips against you once again, a little more violently. How was he rubbing against your clit without actually looking? You had no idea how, but it was too much, too good. You broke the kiss, nipping at his neck a little, where you always found yourself nuzzling, right against the crook. He let out a broken groan, his hips shuddering against you. You saw white, biting down a little harder, leaving a dark mark, as a sudden wave of pleasure bubbled over inside of you, rolling over your very soul. You clung to him as his hips stilled, falling back against the bed.

You both panted, covered in sweat. You were fully clothed, though you noted that you were wearing a shirt that didn’t belong to you. Had you gotten changed in your sleep? He cupped your cheek, staring up at you, a smile on his lips. “Mako…” you breathed out, glancing around the room again. “Where… are we?”

“Haru’s house.” He mumbled, pulling you down into a tight hug. Your chests rose and fell in unison, your breathing stabilising. “You borrowed one of his shirts to sleep in, since I only had one spare.” He explained, his voice hoarse.

“O-oh…” you nuzzled into him. “I didn’t change in front of him… did I?” you weren’t exactly the smartest person when you were tired.

“No. You sent us both out while you changed.” Makoto laughed softly, looking at the time. “Do you want to rest for a little longer?”

“Always.” You laughed softly, staying on top of him. That short nap was the best you’d ever had. Was it something about sleeping on top of Makoto? Though it was nowhere near long enough.

You stood together, holding hands as you waited for Rei and Nagisa to join you at the tournament for the second day of races. You were first up, so you had your headphones on while the others talked. You kept a tight hold of Makoto’s hand, listening to “Deeper Deeper” by ONE OK ROCK, bouncing your head lightly to the beat. After your loss the day before, you’d decided to take it a little more seriously before your individual medley, wanting to do your team proud.

He walked you inside, leading you to the assembly area, before taking your headphones from you. “_____, you’re going to do great.” He leant closer, kissing you very softly, his cheeks flushed pink. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mako.” You smiled at him, stretching your arms above your head. “Cheer real loud for me ok?” You grinned at him, watching as he went back to the stands.

 

Makoto fidgeted a little as he watched the first heat of the Individuals, surprised at just how smooth their transitions were, and how fast they sped through the water. She’d be alright against swimmers like that right? Even Haru couldn’t pull ahead against the competition, but she had only lost by a few milliseconds in her last race.

The memories of her body pushing down against him distracted him for a moment, blushing darkly as he spotted her stepping up for her race. He stood up, waving down at her. “Win this one _____!” he called, grinning down at her.

The others stood with him, cheering her on as she slipped into the water. It had been awhile since he watched her do anything other than breaststroke, so when he watched the way she glided through the water in his preferred stroke, his heart sped up a little. “Her technique is flawless…” Rei commented, looking to Makoto. “She really looks beautiful in the water.”

“Yeah…” Makoto smiled, watching as she made her way back along the pool, getting ready to swap strokes. He gripped the rail as she flawlessly turned, rolling over in the water, taking off at a great speed. She was pulling ahead. Every stroke dragged her further from her competition. He could hear people in the stands talking about her, about how spectacular she looked, and how they’d doubted her when she stepped up.

Haru was next to him, watching the way she moved. He swallowed, looking up at Makoto. “She looks… so free.” He mumbled as she pushed into her final lap. Makoto smiled at him, nodding slowly.

“She loves the water… just like you.” Makoto turned back to the pool, grinning down at her proudly. She hit the wall over two seconds ahead of the others in her heat, qualifying her for the finals. He cheered, his cheeks flushed. “Yes! That’s my ______!” he pumped his fist in the air. He moved, they had to go to get ready for their own race soon.

He walked a little ahead of his friends, finding her as they entered the area near the changerooms. “_____.” He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her. “That was amazing. You really left them talking in the stands.”

She laughed awkwardly, kissing his cheek. “ ** _Thanks. I had some pretty good motivation._** ” She shifted the collar of his jacket, her cheeks going bright red. “ ** _Mako… I’m sorry… I uhm…_** ” Makoto blinked at her, about to ask what was wrong, until the memory of her teeth against his neck made his cheeks burn. She’d left a mark on him? “I didn’t mean to leave a mark…”

“Its ok _____.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips once quickly. “Get back to the stands, ok? I wanna hear you cheering for us too.”

 

When you returned to the stands you were just in time to see them lining up. You took a deep breath, standing with Kou and Miss A, watching intensely as they began. Makoto’s stroke always blew you away, he was so strong, so intense. You grinned, cheering louder and louder, there was something about the way they looked together, even though Rei wasn’t in the same league as the others, they seemed to be doing fine.

By the time Haru took his turn, he was pushing it harder and harder, taking control of the swim. And then, he hit the wall. You screamed, standing on the rails in front of you again. “ ** _YOU DID IT!_** ” excitement wasn’t a strong enough word to explain what you were feeling in that moment. They’d done it, they’d won. They were going to regionals, just like you. You were all going together.

When they re-joined you, you couldn’t contain yourself, diving on them, hugging them all in turn. Though you lingered on Makoto. His arms curled around you, a bright smile on his face. “Guess we’re all pretty amazing, huh?” you grinned back at him, looking at the others. “Let’s go out for dinner, my shout!”

That night, after everyone had eaten, Makoto offered to walk you and Kou home. You held his hand as you walked, watching as Kou walked a few steps ahead of the two of you. You leant against his arm, smiling up at him shyly. “Thanks for walking us home… its so far for you to go home afterwards.”

“It’s fine, I know I’ll have you to talk to me anyway.” He laughed, leaning over to kiss the top of your head. Kou turned, looking at the two of you, walking backwards.

“So… Are you guys official yet?” she smiled, tapping the spot on her neck where the hickey was on Makoto’s. “I mean… you’re leaving marks on his muscles.”

“ ** _Kou! Not appropriate!_** ” you snapped at her, blushing wildly. You pouted, avoiding her eyes. It wasn’t like you could hide a mark on someone else’s neck. It would be fine if he didn’t take off his jacket, but he did have to strip to swim, you sighed, not sure how long it would take to heal. Makoto hadn’t said anything, though he walked a little stiffly next to you, his cheeks and ears flushed. You sighed, looking at him slowly. “Mako… I’m really sorry.”

“N-no its ok… it happens.” He smiled awkwardly at you, pausing your walk. Kou had already made it up the stairs to her house, leaving you alone at the bottom. “What do you think she means by official?”

“Well… neither of us has asked the other to be theirs… not truly.” You said with a shrug. You’d been thinking about it a lot in the more recent days of your relationship, but you didn’t want to push it.

“I just thought it was obvious…” he leant closer, his lips hovering over yours. “I’m yours.” He kissed you slowly. Your heart fluttered, holding his hand tightly, returning the kiss slowly. You felt like fireworks were exploding around you, your heart so full.

“Come on now, ______, that’s enough. Its time to get inside!” Kou’s mother called from the doorway, smiling down at the two of you. You blushed, breaking the kiss.

“Coming.” You kissed him once more, nuzzling your nose against his lightly. “ ** _I’ll always be yours Mako._** ”


	46. I followed him... but I'll stay for you {Makoto fluff NSFWish Part 6}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been nearly a month since I updated, and I'm so sorry!  
> This chapter is a little short, as I'm having trouble finding the inspiration to continue. I hope you like what I managed to get out

Time seemed to fly by, you’d gone from standing in front of the school with the rest of the club to waiting awkwardly in a yukata for Kou to join you. She’d done your hair up in a bun, embellishing it with flowers. You were at a festival with her and her friend Hana, having agreed since you had no plans with Makoto that night.

“Stop fretting, I’m sure Makoto and the others will be there.” Kou smiled, joining you. You shot her a look, crossing your arms as you followed her.

It wasn’t long before her words were proven true. You spotted Makoto and the others, disappointed that you didn’t get to see him in a yukata of his own. His face lit up as he spotted you, waving slowly. You swallowed nervously, listening as Kou spoke to them. “You all look very cute.” Makoto spoke slowly, though his eyes were locked on you.

“Do you mean us or our outfits?” Hana laughed, her cheeks flushed. You wanted to glare at the younger girl, but when Makoto’s hand found yours, you relaxed.

“A bit of both.” He admitted, squeezing your hand.

Kou shook her head, giving the two of you a knowing look, before turning to leave. “We’ll be at the squid ink calligraphy competition if you wanna meet up later.” You knew the offer was mostly directed at you, but you knew there was a strong chance you wouldn’t see your redheaded friend again that night.

You looked up at Makoto slowly, your cheeks flushed as you caught his staring. “ ** _What?_** ”

“You look amazing…” he spoke gently, bending down to kiss your forehead. You frowned, pouting a little.

“I feel like a doll… Kou dressed me up and did my hair… I didn’t do anything.” You sighed, looking around the area. “So… squid huh?”

“Yeah… squid.” He laughed softly, leading you around behind Haru and the others. “What do you guys want to eat?” he turned his attention back to the rest of the team.

“We have to start with fried squid!” Nagisa chimed, grinning happily.

“I want squid tempura.” Rei added, his finger resting on his chin as he thought about it.

You had no idea what you wanted to eat, only knowing that you were hungry. “I don’t know what’s good.” You admitted, looking around slowly.

“Let’s look around then.” Makoto offered, squeezing your hand. You weren’t really paying attention to the rest of the conversation, taking in the sights and sounds around you.

When you found the food stalls, you couldn’t help but smile at Nagisa and Rei, the cute little blushes on their cheeks as they looked at the different foods. You swayed a little as you held Makoto’s hand, looking at Haru. There was something off about him, but you couldn’t quite place it. Had losing to Rin really messed him up that much? When your attention turned back to your younger friends, you found them squatted together, as if they were planning something. You frowned, clearing your throat. “ ** _You two have got to be the weirdest little dudes I’ve ever met._** ” You shook your head, sighing.

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked, causing them to yelp out and jump back into a standing position.

“Oh, we were wondering how many bowls of squid we can eat.” Nagisa stammered out.

“You’re going to eat that much?” Haru asked slowly. You raised an eyebrow at them, knowing they were lying, but not knowing why.

Nagisa threw his arms in front of Haru to block his view, looking nervous. “OH! I’ll go buy squid burgers for everyone!” he exclaimed quickly.

“How thoughtful of you Nagisa!” Rei laughed nervously.

“Hold on!” he pointed behind the three of you, speaking seriously. “Can you wait in the rest area over there?!”

“But… Mako… I don’t want a squid burger…” you half whined, looking up at your boyfriend.

“Uh, I don’t want one either.” Makoto admitted, looking down at the younger teens.

Nagisa and Rei looked so shocked. Nagisa’s eyes flicking to Haru before he began to wink. “Er, but we do…”

You frowned at them, about to give them a piece of your mind, before Makoto squeezed your hand gently, shaking his head. “Let’s go then.” He smiled at Haru, moving to lead the way. “We’ll need a place with enough seats for all five of us.”

“Okay.” Haru grunted, moving to find a place with the two of you.

You sat slowly, a pout on your lips, not sure why you were grumpy with Nagisa and Rei. What were they hiding? It wasn’t long before Nagisa appeared again, carrying an assortment of different foods. You stared, your mouth watering. Japanese food really was the best! “ ** _Nagisa! You sweet little werido! You brought so much food!_** ” you cooed, looking over the meals in front of you. Reaching for something small to nibble at while you looked at the sweet blonde boy.

“Huh? Where’s Rei?” Makoto asked, looking up at Nagisa.

“Oh, he ran into an old acquaintance and they’re walking around the festival together.” Nagisa explained smiling. Little flecks of food on his face. You shook your head at him, smiling.

You munched happily on your fried squid, swaying to a song that played in your head, simply happy to be eating such nice food with your friends. “I’ll go get drinks.” Haru spoke slowly.

“AH!” Nagisa’s cry broke you from your joy, causing you to frown at him. “You stay here, Haru-chan!” he pleaded. “I’ll go.”

“I’ll come with you. You wont be able to carry it all alone.” Makoto offered, looking over at you, before his eyes moved back to Haru. “Stay with _____ okay?”

“Uh...” Haru stared after them as they left.

You looked up at him, offering him a soft smile. “I’m sure its nothing Haru…” you moved, making room next to you. “Sit down, I think there’s maceral in the noodles here.” You tried to keep him occupied, though it felt extremely awkward. It was silent between the two of you for a little, before you couldn’t take it anymore. “So… Are you ok?” you mumbled, looking at him. “I know I’m not Mako… but you can talk to me.”

“I’ve… been thinking a lot.” Haru admitted, though he didn’t say much else. The two of you weren’t big talkers, not together anyway. You weren’t sure what else to say, sighing a little.

“Well… I’m here if you wanna talk.” You said with a smile, before eating a little more.

It wasn’t long before you’d finished your meals, and were at the stalls playing games. You stood next to Makoto as he took over for Nagisa at the shooting game, your heart pounding as he scored. You stared at him, surprised he was such a good shot. When he was given his prize, he blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he handed it to you. “Here.” It was an adorable pink bunny plush, extremely soft and cuddly. You blushed darkly, looking up at him.

“R-really?” you bit your lip, squeezing it between your breasts. When he nodded, you grinned at him, throwing yourself in his arms. “Mako, you’re amazing!”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Haru announced, looking bored.

“I think the closest one is at the store on the main road.” Makoto offered, smiling at him, his arm around your shoulders as you snuggled at his chest, the plush still squished between you.

“Got it.” Haru nodded, moving to leave.

“Wait!” Nagisa grabbed his arm, looking desperate. “Cant you hold it a little longer?”

“Oh… actually there might be a porta potty over there. It should be closer.” Makoto added quickly, pointing in the other direction. You pouted up at him, moving back to hold your prize.

“Fine.” Haru frowned a little.

“I’m gonna wait with Nagisa…” you mumbled, not really wanting to go to the bathroom with the boys.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Makoto smiled at you, moving to follow Haru to the bathroom.

You turned to Nagisa once they were gone, your eyes hard. “Explain. Now.”

“Rin-chan is here… and we don’t want him and Haru meeting up.” Nagisa admitted slowly, his face sad. “Haru might pull out of the relay if he get sad because of Rin…”

Everything made more sense in that moment. “I see.” You nodded slowly, tucking your plush into your little bag. You turned, walking away from him. you wanted to yell at him, but you knew there was no point. There was also no point chasing after Rin if he didn’t want to see you. He said he’d call you, and he never did, so you were hurt. By the time Makoto and Haru returned, you were gloomy. You stood with your arms folded, your eyes on the ground, thinking about your friend. You missed him, you wanted to hear his laughter again, see that grin he always wore when he was truly happy. You followed your friends silently, barely reacting even when Makoto spoke to you. You felt his arm around your shoulder, looking up at him. “Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?” his eyes were so filled with concern.

“Rin…” you mumbled, soft enough that Haru wouldn’t hear. You didn’t want to ruin Nagisa’s plan.

“Oh…” Makoto looked up for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. “If you need to see him… I understand…” He pointed out the best place to run into your friend, giving you a gentle kiss on the temple. “I’ll see you afterwards. Promise?”

“Promise.” You hugged him tight, before making your way through the crowds towards the elementary school.

When you finally found Rin, he looked broken. So broken. He had tears staining his cheeks. He stared at you, his jaw clenched. You shook your head, running forwards, throwing your arms around him. “ ** _Hey Sharkboy…_** ” you mumbled, tears forming in your own eyes as you felt him grip your body tight to his. He sobbed, clinging to you tightly, shaking his head. The two of you crumpled to the ground, holding each other.

He didn’t say anything, clinging to you as he cried, only pulling back when he had calmed a little. “ ** _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._** ” He shook his head, looking into your eyes. “ ** _I was such an arse. I don’t deserve your friendship.”_**

“ ** _Nope._** ” You laughed softly, tears stinging your own eyes. “ ** _But you’re stuck with me._** ” You messed up his hair, looking over at the school. “ ** _So… you wanna swim with them too huh?_** ”

“ ** _Yeah. I do._** ” He spoke slowly, standing up carefully. He held his hand out to you, an awkward smile on his face. “I’m going to swim the relay. It’s the closest I’ll get.”

“Then you’d better get going… and don’t avoid calling me this time you jerk.” You slapped his arse as he walked a little ahead of you. “You’d better have a good excuse.”

“Would you believe I was pouting?” he said with a laugh.

“Yes. Yes I would.” You poked your tongue out, watching as he ran off to re-join his team.

 

Makoto winced as he heard Haru speaking. “What are you up to?” he looked down at Nagisa who was crouched, looking at his phone.

“Did you hear that, Haru-chan?” Nagisa laughed awkwardly.

He stayed close to his friends as Nagisa explained to Haru what was going on, only looking away when he feared that something may have happened to her. She didn’t know the area as well as they did, what if she’d gotten lost trying to find the elementary school?

“Its ok. Tell Rei to come back.” Haru spoke gently.

Nagisa looked up at him. “I’ll go get Rei-chan then!” he grinned.

Makoto smiled at him, watching as the blonde disappeared into the crowd. He moved with Haru, collecting two drinks as they made their way up the hill to overlook the festival. They needed to talk.

His friend had been out of sorts for days, and he didn’t know why.

 

You frowned as Rei stared down at you, his face torn. “_____ are you cheating on Makoto with Rin?” he asked as the two of you walked back towards the festival.

“No. Rin is my friend.” You spoke seriously. How could he think that? You frowned more, looking up as you heard your name being called. “Nagisa, tell Rei he’s an idiot!”

“Rei-chan! Haru-chan isn’t mad at us!” he grinned, grabbing at Rei’s arm. “Let’s go!”

They began to run, leaving you behind. You frowned, jogging after them, having trouble in the shoes Kou had leant you. You kicked them off, grabbing them quickly, and running after the two of them. When you caught up with them, they were making their way up a hill. You slowed, hearing the end of a conversation.

“It made me really happy!” That was Haru’s voice.

“Haru-chan! Did you really mean that?” Nagisa’s voice caught you. You couldn’t quite see the other two, but you could see Nagisa and Rei.

“When did you guys get here?” Makoto’s voice danced around you. Your heart pounded, but you stopped. This wasn’t a moment you needed to interrupt. You paused your movements, waiting halfway up the path.

“I want to swim with you guys! Again!” Haru proclaimed. His voice sounded more emotional than you’d ever heard it. You smiled, slipping your shoes back on as you waited.

As they began to make their way down the hill, you smiled up at them. “One last thing…” Haru spoke slowly as they got closer to you. You tilted your head at them.

“ ** _You guys have a good chat?_** ” you smiled as you took Makoto’s hand. you winced a little as you began walking with them, your feet aching from running with nothing to protect them.

“Mm, yeah.” Makoto smiled at you, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. “We’re good.”

You followed Haru back to the fair, extremely surprised as he caught five goldfish in one of the games. You stared at them as Makoto held the bag. “Can I really have these?” Makoto smiled as he held them. You leant against his arm, glad he looked so happy.

“Yeah.” Haru said with a small smile.

“You’re the only one who’s likely to take care of them.” Nagisa added, grinning.

“I’ll take good care of them.” Makoto announced with a bright smile. You didn’t miss the shine in Haru’s eyes as he watched Makoto.

 

Makoto swallowed nervously as he looked at her. She sat on his bed, her eyes illuminated by the moonlight as it streamed through his window. He’d placed his new goldfish in their bowl, leaving it safely on a cupboard. He moved, sitting next to her slowly.

Her eyes turned to him, a few strands of her hair falling across her face. He could barely stand how beautiful she was, sitting there in her borrowed yukata, her cheeks dusted pink, her lips shining from the gloss she wore. He moved her hair gently, cupping her cheek as he did so. She leant into his hand, her eyes hooded as she looked at him.

They didn’t speak, simply staring into each other’s eyes silently. He leant closer, brushing his lips against hers, the electric jolt through his body causing him to shiver. Kissing her had to be his favourite thing to do. She shifted closer to him, her arms moving around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He did his best to control himself as their tongues danced, his hands falling to her hips, drawing her closer.

It wasn’t long before she was on his lap, her legs wrapping around his hips slowly as she squeezed herself closer to him. His lips left hers slowly, trailing down her neck, drawing sweet whimpers from her lips. Her fingers curled into his hair, her breasts pressing hard against his chest. His hips bucked against hers slowly, fingers lifting to push her yukata out of his way. She had no bra on. His eyes widened as they were met with the sight of her perked nipples. They were the same colour as her lips, inviting him in. He lowered his head slowly, timidly running his tongue over one perked bud. She whimpered out, arching into him slightly.

“ ** _Fuck._** ” She groaned out as he teased the sensitive bud, massaging the other slowly. What was it about the gorgeous woman in front of him that gave him so much confidence? He lifted his head slowly, his eyes hooded as he met hers.

“ ** _Shh… parents…_** ” he mumbled, unable to form a full sentence. She nodded shyly, covering her mouth quickly as he returned to teasing her breasts in turn. She rolled her hips against him, constantly grinding against his hardening erection. He wanted her so much, but it didn’t feel like the right time to go all the way, no matter how good she felt against him.

He pulled back slowly, feeling her hands trailing down his torso. He blinked, leaning back against his pillow, his eyes widening as she gripped his pants. He couldn’t move as she freed him from his pants, his erection springing out to meet her. Her eyes were dark, her lips parted as she looked up at him. She was so damn sexy. Before he could say anything, her tongue darted out, running over his tip. He gasped, his head lulling back as she began to lick and kiss at his shaft.

Her breasts pressed against his thighs as she took him deeper into her throat, her tongue rolling around him. everything was going blank, his mind only on the pleasure building inside of him. it was all too much, his body shuddering as she teased him more. “_____... I-I’m…” he tried to push her back, not wanting to cum without warning.

Her hand was still on him as he shuddered in release, her mouth agape as she stared. A little splattered over her cheek, but most landed on her breasts. She licked her lips slowly, looking at him. It was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen, his beautiful girlfriend, splattered in his own seed, staring up at him in the dimly lit room. “I’m s-sorry.” He mumbled, fumbling to find the tissues he kept next to the bed.

She shook her head slowly, her fingers rubbing over her lips slowly. “Its ok…” she smiled at him slowly, moving from the bed, finding the tissues easily. He wrapped his arms around her hips as she cleaned her chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I love you Mako…” she whispered, cupping the back of his head as he kissed at her neck gently.

“I love you too.” He spoke between kisses. “Can I do anything for you?” he felt guilty that he’d finished, and he hadn’t even touched her.

She moved, snuggling back against him lightly, shaking her head. “Not tonight…” she mumbled lightly, stifling a yawn. “Can we just cuddle and sleep now?”

Makoto’s heart sank, had he upset her? He moved her on his lap so he could see her face. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes downcast. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no…” she bit her lip, swallowing slowly. “ ** _I-I have my period is all_** …” she mumbled again. He relaxed almost instantly, nuzzling against her cheek. He hadn’t upset her.

 

The world never felt as perfect as when you woke in Makoto’s arms. He was so warm, his strong arms wrapped around your waist. You were nuzzled against his chest, the warmth of the sun kissing your back as it floated in through the blinds. You had no idea what time it was, but you knew you were safe, it wasn’t a school day. You heard him sigh gently, his grip on you tightening. Looking up slowly, you found yourself meeting his gorgeous green eyes. “Morning Mako.” You whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin.

He smiled at you softly, moving to press a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Morning _____.” He breathed, his voice deep and thick from sleep. You snuggled against him more. Listening to the sounds of the house waking up. The twins were running around, his parents talking softly amongst themselves. He moved, rolling onto his back, pulling you with him slowly, your body half on top of his. You giggled, looking down at him. One of his arms rested across his eyes, hiding them from your view now. Did he want more sleep? You shifted, snuggling back down against him. “Mm… more sleep…” he spoke softly, using his free hand to squeeze your hip.

“Whatever you desire… my love.” You whispered, closing your eyes again.


	47. A morning to remember {Keishin Ukai oneshot NSFW}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know, I've been having trouble with motivation... but while I was on pintrest this idea came to me and I just ran with it...  
> His character may be a little off, but I dont care... I still love my coach crow haha

You had never been one for lazy mornings, and he knew that better than anyone. You’d be up before dawn every day, no matter the weather, a habit you’d gotten into while working with your grandparents. Often, he would be up with you, heading out to work, but every now and then he would have a morning in bed, curled under the warm blankets, taking his sweet time to greet the day.

The morning started like any other, you woke up with your alarm, rolled away from his warmth and moved out of his grip. You scooped one of his shirts up from the floor, pairing it with a set of his shorts. In the more recent days you’d found yourself wearing his clothes more, they were more comfortable, and he didn’t seem to care.

As you made your way outside, you gave one last look up to his bedroom window, smiling softly. “I’ll be back soon.” You breathed, knowing he couldn’t hear you, before starting your jog. The morning was brisk, spring only just breaking the winter cold. As you jogged, you passed a few others, mostly members of the high-school sports teams. You paid them no mind, continuing your usual path, they were too young for you to be occupied with anyway.

You were only around halfway through your jog, when you felt your body protesting more than usual. You slowed to a stop, leaning against a wooden fence, trying your best to catch your breath. The world felt as if it were spinning too fast, your legs shaking as you crumpled to the ground. The last thing you heard was the unmistakable sound of crows taking flight.

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself staring into a set of amber eyes. You jerked back a little, your own eyes widening. “W-what…”

“Ah!” he yelped, jumping backwards, staring at you. “M-Miss _____, you’re awake!” you recognised that voice. Forcing yourself to sit up, you looked at him again, a soft sigh leaving you. Hinata.

“Of course, I’m awake, Hinata, what were you doing?” You didn’t quite understand what had happened. One minute you were leaning on the fence trying to catch your breath, the next you were waking up with Hinata’s face so close to yours.

“You… wouldn’t answer… I was checking if you were dead.” He stated, his arms crossed as he sat in front of you. He had a slight pout on his lips. “What happened? Why are you sleeping on the street?”

“I… wasn’t sleeping.” You huffed, forcing yourself from the ground. “What time is it?”

“Ahh! I’m gonna be late for practice!” he jumped up quickly, only to turn on his heel again, holding his hand out. “If you’re not feeling well you should come to the gym, Coach Ukai wouldn’t be happy if I just left you here.” You huffed again. He wasn’t wrong, your boyfriend wouldn’t be pleased when he found out you’d passed out on the street during your run. You accepted his help up, squaring your shoulders as you jogged after the energetic middle blocker.

Walking into the gym, you felt like everyone’s eyes were on you. Hinata ran in, making a racket, apologising for being late, leaving you to hover awkwardly in the doorway. You shuffled into the gym further, biting your lip as you heard the whispers. “Hinata, why did you bring Coach Ukai’s girlfriend with you?”

“What’s going on? Why is she covered in dirt?”

“Hinata, did you beat up a woman?”

“That’s enough! Get back to warming up!” Daichi yelled, breaking them up quickly. You silently thanked him for his words, shrinking against the wall of the gym. You knew they warmed up before your boyfriend arrived, so you were safe for the moment.

The air in the gym changed almost instantly as he entered, his eyes whipping to you quickly. He didn’t bother to speak to the team, walking straight to your side, cupping your cheeks. “Are you alright?” he tilted your head this way and that, checking for injuries.

“I’m fine Keishin… don’t worry about it.” You blushed, averting your eyes. “How did you know I was gonna be here?”

“A little birdy told me.” He sighed, moving your hair gently as he stepped back. “I’m gonna take you to the school nurse…”

“You don’t have to…” you mumbled, pouting a little more. Why did he have to be so sweet? “You’ve got kids to coach, I can wait.”

“______...” his voice was serious, his eyes worried. “Fine, but I’m taking you to a doctor as soon as I’m finished.”

You nodded, giving in. You knew there was no point arguing with him, you moved to find a place to sit, watching your boyfriend as he went about coaching. Sitting there above the courts, listening to the slam of the ball and the squeak of gym shoes, you felt yourself transported back to the first time you’d reconnected with him after university.

_You bit your lip as your eyes landed on your former crush, his look drastically changed since you finished high-school. You’d recently moved home after university to help your grandparents with their farm, but you were looking for something to do with your evenings._

_You’d been walking the streets, bored, when you spotted them. A group of men you’d gone to school with, practicing volleyball. Ukai had stood out to you when you were younger, but now as an adult, there was something even more alluring about him. You lost track of time as you watched them, and before you knew it, they were done. “You enjoy the show?” Ukai called, looking at you._

_“U-uhm…” you stuttered out, looking away._

_“Its fine, we train here once a week, you can come watch whenever you want.” He waved, a soft smile on his lips as he left._

_It became a habit, sitting there watching them play together, bringing them food and drinks, joking around with them. It was nice to connect with people your own age again. It wasn’t long before you found yourself spending more and more time alone with Ukai, going for dinner, movie nights at his place, any excuse to see him at the store. You fell for him hard, and he you._

 

You grumbled, rubbing your eyes a little as you woke. The team was just heading out for school, leaving the gym quiet. He was squatting in front of you, his face concerned. “_____?” his voice was so soft, as if speaking louder would startle you.

“Mmm?” you sat up properly, blinking at him slowly. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah… are you sure your ok?” he pressed the back of his hand to your forehead, his head tilting as he felt for a temperature.

“I’m fine Keishin, I swear… I’m just tired…” you stood slowly, swaying a little as you caught yourself on him. He shook his head, scooping you into his arms as he made his way out of the gym. You blushed, hiding your face against his neck. Why were you so lethargic? You sighed, not fighting him as he carried you to his car. “You know… its really sweet that you take your piercings out while your coaching…” you mumbled, running your finger along his ear. He shivered a little, shifting you in his arms.

“Yeah?” he laughed a little, moving to hold you with one arm, opening the car door for you. “Don’t wanna be a ‘bad influence’ on the kids.” He joked, placing you into the passenger’s seat. “I’m taking you to the doctor, you’ve never been like this before.”

“Alright…” you looked at the time, frowning. “What about your shift at the store?”

“I’ll get them to cover it.” He gave you a look. “You’re not getting out of going to the doctor.”

“What’re you gonna tell your mum?” you moved, getting more comfortable. “‘Oh, sorry mum, I can’t come into work today, the girlfriend I haven’t told you about yet needs to go to the doctor’.” You put on your best Ukai impression, smirking at him.

“No.” he shook his head at you, starting the car. “And you know she knows about you…” he pulled out a cigarette as he began driving, taking a long drag.

You sighed, sitting silently on his bed, waiting for him to get home from evening practice. The doctor had taken some blood and sent it away to be tested, while telling you to take some iron supplements and get some rest. You looked at the calendar on your phone, sighing. You’d been with him for a year, but he hadn’t really introduced you to his family properly yet, not that you were complaining, family was a scary part of a relationship.

Since you felt better, you stripped yourself of his clothes, making your way to the bathroom. You ran yourself a bath, closing your eyes as you sank into the water. You weren’t sure how long you’d been sitting there, daydreaming, before his face appeared above yours, paired with a coy smile. “Keishin, you look like the cat that got the cream.”

“That’s offensive and you know it.” He pecked your forehead, moving to lean on the side of the bath. “You look comfortable in there.”

“You know it.” You poked your tongue out, stretching your legs out in his tub, taking up as much room as you could. “No room for you in here.”

“I beg to differ.” He stood, removing his shirt slowly. Your eyes lingered on his torso, following the sprinkling of dark brown, almost black hairs, trailing from his navel to his groin. No matter how lazy he seemed, your boyfriend always had the best body. Once naked, he moved behind you, lifting you out of the water for long enough to take his place behind you, allowing you to fall back against his chest. “See, plenty of room.” He let one arm hang over the side of the bath, the other wrapping around you. “I was really worried this morning you know… when you weren’t home before I got up.”

“I’m sorry…” you mumbled, not looking back at him. You could feel his heart beating against you, your eyes closing slowly. “I don’t know what happened… it doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re pushing yourself too hard… today’s the first day you haven’t gone straight off to work in months…” he squeezed you closer to him, his voice soft. “I… don’t wanna feel that way again… not knowing what happened to you…” you could feel him shifting a little, the hand that was on the outside of the bath moving around. “I love you _____...” he kissed your temple, bringing your attention to his face. He was blushing slightly, his hand lifting back into view from the side of the bath. “Let me take care of you from now on.” In his hand was a small box, a little silver band glistening in the light. “Marry me… let me worry about working myself to the bone to take care of you… so you don’t have to push yourself so hard.”

“Keishin…” you could barely find your voice, moving to face him more. Your lips twitched into a smile, nodding slowly. You reached for the ring slowly, your hand shaking a little. It was simple, yet elegant, intricate details wrapping around the band, housing a simple stone. Your favourite stone, how could he have remembered that? Tears rolled down your cheeks as he helped slide the ring into place, moving you to face him fully. “I love you… so much…” you cupped his face, resting your forehead against his. “But if you think marrying me will mean I don’t work anymore… you’ve got another thing coming.”

He burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “Well… you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t stubborn.” He chuckled, nuzzling against your cheek. “I’ll win this another time, for now…” he moved, looking into your eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

“I’m fine Keishin, don’t worry.” You kissed him slowly, threading your fingers through his gorgeous hair. He tasted of cigarettes, a taste you used to hate with a passion, but now… it tasted of home. You moved, snuggling against him, getting more comfortable. You didn’t care that you were in the bath, nor that you could feel his partial erection pressing against your thigh, you just wanted to cuddle for a little, and tease him. “The doctor said they’d have the results tomorrow, I already called grandpa to tell him I wouldn’t be able to work until I had the results… and they’re fine with it.” You moved your hand, looking at the gorgeous ring your boyfriend had given you, a soft smile on your lips. You stayed like that, silently resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as you watched the light play on your new ring, until the water began to lose its heat.

“You know… when I woke up this morning… this is the last thing I thought would happen…” you lifted your head, looking at him slowly. “Honestly… I expected to come home from my run and jump on you.” You laughed, nuzzling your nose against his. “Not end up at the doctors.”

“Well… its not too late to jump on me…” he teased, arching his hips against yours. “If you feel up for it.”

“Not in the cold bath…” you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, forcing yourself out of his grip slowly. His face fell as you watched him, wrapping a plush towel around your body. You poked your tongue out at him, moving towards the door. You knew one of his favourite places to mess around was in the bath, because it made clean up much easier, but you weren’t in the mood for the wetness. “Come on… or I’ll do it myself.” You teased, wiggling your hips at him as you disappeared into the bedroom.

By the time he joined you, you had climbed onto the bed, your towel discarded on the floor. You bit your lip, looking at him as he prowled closer, his eyes hungry. He was on you before you had time to tease him again, his lips attaching to your neck. A gentle gasp left your throat, arching your body against his.

You lost yourself to his passion, his kisses and nibbles pushing you closer and closer to heaven. His fingers skilfully worked on your womanhood, sending gentle waves of pleasure over your being. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pushed his fingers in. He was being far gentler than usual, ensuring he didn’t do anything to hurt you. Your head lulled back as you rolled your hips against his hand, his lips working on a nipple.

It wasn’t long before a whine left your lips, his fingers leaving you wanting more. Your body throbbed desperately, craving more from him. You ran your fingers over his lithe muscles, shuddering as you felt his tip pressing against your entrance. He didn’t move, his hips still against yours. You opened your eyes a crack, meeting his gorgeous chocolate hues, a cheeky smirk plastered on his lips. You moved your arms slowly, running your fingers through the back of his hair, before gripping it roughly, arching your hips up into him, moaning out loudly as he finally entered you.

You had never felt as good as you did when you were with Ukai, something about the way he filled you just felt so perfect. His hips began to move slowly, a low growl leaving his lips as you pulled at his hair again. You could feel his teeth grazing your collarbone, but you didn’t care, rolling your hips against him faster. The pleasure building inside of you bubbled faster, like a band tightening, the world around you seemed to melt away as he suddenly pulled out, rolling you onto your stomach. He slammed himself into you again as he squeezed your hips, leaving you a moaning mess on the bed.

You gripped the sheets below you, your knuckles going white as your toes curled. He hit that spot inside of you that made your tongue lull from your lips with each movement, your moans coming out as broken whimpers of pleasure. The band inside of you snapped suddenly as you butted back against him roughly, your insides squeezing him desperately in orgasm. He groaned out, pulling out of you quickly, his hot seed spilling over your lower back and arse. He panted, slapping your butt once as he reached over to collect a wipe from the top draw.

Once you were cleaned up, he pulled you tight into his arms, still panting lightly. You could barely move, nuzzling into him. “I love you Keishin, I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I love you too _____.” He kissed the top of your head slowly, moving to tug the blankets over the two of you.

 

Your alarm blared next to the bed, calling for you to wake. You groaned, reaching for it, trying to roll yourself free of Ukai’s grip. He pulled you tighter against his body once the alarm stopped ringing. “Oh no, not today.” He kissed the back of your head lightly, locking you in a vice grip. “Today, you stay in bed until I go to practice.”

“Don’t you have to work?” you mumbled sleepily, rolling in his arms, nuzzling against his face lightly.

“Mmm… I called them yesterday and explained that my fiancé wasn’t well.” He captured your lips in a lazy kiss, a sly grin forming on his lips.

“You told people we were engaged… before I even said yes?” you smiled, shaking your head at him slowly. “You dork.” You closed your eyes again, snuggling down to get a few more hours sleep.

When you woke again, it was to the sound of your phone ringing. Ukai was gone, leaving you alone in his bed. You pouted a little, wondering if that was how he felt when he woke to find you missing. You held the phone to your ear slowly. “Hello?”

“Miss ____?” the doctor’s voice put you on edge. “Good morning, I’m calling you with your results.” Her voice was overly cheery for so early in the morning.

“Oh, are they bad?” you sat up, rubbing your eyes slowly, grabbing for the pad and pen on your bedside table.

“No no, on the contrary, they’re quite good.” She chimed, the sound of papers flipping filling the phone. “You’ve simply got low iron, so the iron supplements I gave you yesterday should help with that. You’ll have to keep an eye on it though if you want the baby to stay healthy.”

“The what now?” you dropped the pen halfway through writing the word.

“The baby?” the doctor’s voice sounded a little shocked. “Did you not know?”

“Uhm… no… no I didn’t…” you stared at the ring on your finger, biting your lip. “Thank you doctor… I… better go tell Keishin…” you hung up from her instantly, climbing out of bed to find some clothes to wear. You settled on a pair of jeans and one of Ukai’s jumpers.

You made your way to his family’s store, noting that it was late enough that he would have been at work not at practice. As you made your way through the door, you swallowed nervously, looking at the counter. He sat there, flicking through the newspaper, his feet up on the counter. You cleared your throat, walking closer. You hadn’t bothered to do your hair, it hanging in a messy ponytail over your shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey…” he sat up, looking at you closely. “Did the doctor say something?”

You nodded slowly, twisting the ring on your finger slowly. “Uh… you could say that…” you bit your lip, moving closer. “So uh… we’re getting married… and that’s gonna still happen right?”

“What do you mean?” he frowned, watching you. You sighed slowly, moving around the counter to cup his face.

“Just… yes or no.” you looked serious. He nodded slowly.

“Yes, we’re getting married.” He leant closer, resting his forehead against yours. “What did the doctor say?”

“I have to keep a closer eye on my iron… because… if it drops too low… it could be bad for…” you took a deep breath. “The baby.”

“Baby?” His eyes widened, the cigarette that had been hanging out of his mouth dropping to the floor. “Baby!”

“Yes… baby… apparently.” You mumbled.

“Shit… I didn’t plan for one of those until after…” he moved, pulling you into his lap. You blinked, surprised at his action. “I’ll have to work twice as hard for both of you.” He kissed you slowly, that familiar taste of cigarettes and home filling your senses. Things were going to be ok, because that’s what Ukai wanted. You smiled against his lips, blushing darkly as you heard someone enter the store.


	48. Its just a stupid cliche {Bakugo Fluff shot SFW}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I had from ages ago, when requests were open, and I finally found the motivation to finish it...  
> Its really short, but I think it captures what it needs to...  
> So here you go Sakihanajima1  
> Your Bakugo valentines shot {I realise its not Febuary... but meh!}

 

Leaning against his palms, Bakugo tried his best to ignore the ramblings of his study group. It had gotten louder lately, it used to be just Kirishima and himself, but Kaminari and Sero had begun joining them for study sessions. He growled low in his throat, listening to them chatter amongst themselves.

“Seriously though, do you think Jiro would like the plain ones or the caramel?” Kaminari asked slowly, leaning back on his chair, his pen resting between his nose and his top lip.

“I have no idea Bro, I’m getting my girl the kind with rock candies dotted through them.” Kirishima laughed, leaning on his hands. Bakugo felt his eyes on him, but he ignored him. There was no way in hell he was getting involved in that stupid cliché, no matter how much he loved his girlfriend, not that he’d ever admit that he loved her, not with people around.

“I wrapped mine in a bunch of different kinds of tape, you know… as a joke.” Sero laughed, grinning brightly. “You know what? I bet _____ would like the popping candy ones.” He looked directly at Bakugo, trying his best to involve the grumpy teen in the conversation.

“Fuck off.” Bakugo slammed his hands on the table, glaring at them. “We’re here to fucking study! Not talk about your girlfriends!” Little pops of explosions erupted from his hands, gaining their attention. “Either study or get the fuck outta my room!”

Kirishima laughed, shaking his head. “Chill out bro, we’re studying ok?” the redhead scooped up his notebook, looking over the notes he’d already written down. “I’m still stuck on example seven, can you explain it again?”

 

You leant back against the couch, having just finished a special training session with your best friend, since you didn’t get a lot of time to spar together in regular training. You grumbled, resting a cold bottle of water on your forehead. “It’s so fucking hot.” You complained, looking at the door. “Why is it so hot in here? Did someone forget to turn off the heater?”

“We’re keeping it warm for Tsu.” Momo called from the other side of the room. You nodded, understanding now. Tsu didn’t handle the cooler weather well, so keeping the dorms hot helped keep her active. You watched as Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero made their way towards the kitchens, all brandishing scuff marks. “Honestly, Bakugo has the worst teaching style.” Momo commented.

You couldn’t help but smirk, your boyfriend’s brash nature had been what drew you to him; and seeing the three other teens with subtle injuries always made you smile, he was really trying to help them get better grades in class.

The two of you didn’t go around making your relationship extremely obvious, you didn’t need to gush over him like the other girls, like your best friend with Kirishima, it wasn’t your style. Half of your training session had been filled with her going on and on about how romantic she hoped Valentines Day was going to be with her boyfriend of six months. You’d beaten her arse for that.

You caught the end of their conversation, heading towards the kitchen to find some food. “Man, what’s his problem with showing affection? _____’s a woman, right? She’s gonna wanna have some kind of gesture.”

Maybe you did want him to do something, but you were never going to admit that. You moved past them, grabbing the first snack you could see, before stomping up to your room. Why was Valentines so important to everyone?

Over the next few days you did everything in your power to avoid the subject, glaring anyone down that brought it up, it was the last thing you wanted to think about. Valentines fell on a Sunday, your day off from classes, training, and extra assignments, meaning the dorms were practically empty when you made your way downstairs that morning.

The scent of pancakes caught your nose, and you sighed, not wanting to walk in on someone’s date.

 

Bakugo swore, throwing another failed pancake in the bin. They had to be right, and he just kept burning them. His anger was getting the best of him, scooping up the plastic mixing bowl, throwing it across the room, blowing it up as it reached its peak.

His eyes widened as he spotted her, standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as half cooked batter coated her. His face went bright red, averting his eyes. “You weren’t meant to be up yet.” He muttered.

“Well too fucking bad, I’m up.” She shot back at him, crossing her arms, licking the batter from her lips as it made its way slowly down her face. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I…” His cheeks burnt as he looked at the pile of burnt pancakes. “…Didn’t want to lose to those extras.” He muttered. How had it all turned out like this? He wanted to surprise his girlfriend with breakfast and a day of lazing in bed, but it all blew up in his face.

He stiffened a little as he felt her hand gently cupping his cheek. He looked down at her slowly, meeting her stunning eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. “You were trying to surprise me?” she whispered. He could see a dusting of rose under the batter on her cheeks. He leant down, pressing his lips to hers gently.

“Yeah…” she tasted of toothpaste and pancakes, his heart hammering in his chest. “Go clean up… I’ll bring you breakfast, and we can watch anime in your room.”

The way her face lit up as he spoke made his heart beat even faster, fuck he loved that woman. “Sure… I’ll see you up there.” She waved slowly, turning to make her way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short compared to my usual fics, but I'm having alot of trouble with motivation at the moment. M'lady depression has taken hold of me pretty bad, and I just haven't been able to do anything... even work is kicking my arse lately. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I hope to have some more fics up soon... and thankyou for your continued support, I love you all!


	49. Scale the Iron Wall {Aone Takanobu oneshot Part 1 SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> if you follow my twitter you'll know just how much trouble I've had trying to write lately, and that I've started a few different stories but none of them have made it this far... BUT HERE I AM!  
> I managed to actually get a chapter written that I like... and I feel like our sweet Aone needs more love, so here he is!
> 
> As per usual creative criticism is awesome, but please don't just put me down... I work really hard to get this stuff out and I want it to be as good as possible. The characters may not be perfect, but I tried to keep them as close to canon as I could.
> 
> Thankyou for your patience and hopefully I can get more chapters out soon... since I lost my job and have a lot more free time now.

Walking silently, you adjusted the strap on your bag. Your brother had asked you to drop something off to a friend of his on the volleyball team, since he had his own club activities to deal with. You weren’t exactly looking forward to walking into a gym full of sweaty boys, but your brother had promised you his dessert, so of course you were going. You had only transferred to Karasuno at the beginning of your second year, your brother having a better offer from the track team there. You still weren’t used to the grounds. The school you’d transferred from was much smaller than Karasuno, much more compact, with far less students. As you neared the gym, yelling reached your ears. You had never really liked when people yelled, there was always a more reasonable path that you could take to solve issues other than with yelling.

“Can’t you even hit that!” you could practically see the irritation of the owners face before you arrived. “We don’t have time to mess around, Date Tech will be here in half an hour!”

“If you weren’t being all high and mighty, I might be able to hit it easier!” a second voice snapped.

You didn’t want to involve yourself in something like this, no matter how many desserts your brother offered you. Taking a shaky breath, you moved to back up, only to step into what felt like a wall. Turning your head slowly, you practically screamed, staring at the group of tall, muscular boys behind you. They were all wearing white and teal tracksuits. Your heart pounded wildly as you looked at the one you’d run into. He looked so angry, as if he were glaring down at you. You opened your mouth to say something but couldn’t get the worlds out. You started to back away from them, tripping over your own feet, squeezing your eyes closed in anticipation for your fall. A large, warm hand closed around your wrist, the angry looking boy stepping a little closer. “Are you ok?” A voice sounded from behind him.

One of the other members scooted around him, his air bouncing a little as he bent down to your height. “It’s ok, Aone won’t hurt you, he just looks like that.” The boy said, his eyes flicking over you.

Before you could say anything, the door to the gym flew open. “You can stay out there until you’ve cooled off!” you recognised that voice. That was your brother’s friend, Ennoshita. “Oh, you guys are early.” You turned to look at him, your eyes tearing up a little, mostly because you were so freaked out. In front of him, a tall boy with raven hair and a shorter carrot haired boy stood, looking guilty. The hand that had been around your wrist loosened suddenly, and you bolted, running to your brother’s friend. The orange haired boy ran to the giant angry looking boy.

“Aone! You made it.” He beamed, practically bouncing in front of him. “Its about time, we were getting bored.”

“You’re still in time out Hinata.” Ennoshita sighed, looking down at you. “Oh, _____... why are you here?”

“U-uhm… my brother wanted me to…” you pulled the package your brother had asked you to deliver from you bag, holding it out to him. “Give you this.”

“Oh, he borrowed a couple of books from me the other day. Thanks for returning them.” Ennoshita smiled. “I hope they didn’t scare you too much, they’re pretty big huh?” he laughed, watching the way Hinata chatted to the visiting team. “They’re here for a practice match today, you wanna stay and check it out?”

“S-sure.” You nodded slowly, relaxing now that you were with someone you knew. “If it’s no trouble.” You mostly didn’t want to walk back through the school without someone you knew, if there were going to be giant strangers showing up suddenly.

Before too long, you found yourself standing in the gym, watching as balls slammed into the ground form both sides of the net, the two teams warming up. You had never seen anything like it, your brother a runner while you didn’t play any sports yourself. It was amazing.

The longer you watched, the more you wanted to learn about the teams. What really drew you in was when Date Tech blocked a seemingly perfect spike. They were almost impenetrable. When practice finally finished, you found yourself wanting more. “Its over already?” you asked, looking at Karasuno’s manager. You recognised her from your year, but she was in a different class to you.

“Yeah, they’re going to pack up now.” She smiled shyly at you, moving so the others could get to it. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah… I’ve never seen anything like this before! They’re amazing.” You didn’t feel anywhere near as shy now, the excitement of the game having rubbed off on you. “I think I’m in the same class as those two…” you pointed to Kageyama and Hinata. “The ones who fight a lot.”

“If you wanna come to another practice we’re here every day.” Ennoshita interrupted, smiling at you. You smiled, nodding slowly. You were definitely coming again.

The weeks passed and you found yourself at their gym more often than not, almost as if you’d become a secondary manager for the team, though it wasn’t official. You loved the way the team worked together, even if they didn’t have the same amazing blocking skills of Date Tech. You were on your way to meet Yachi to get some supplies, about to catch the train to travel to your meeting place. The train, unlike usual, was packed. You winced, squeezing your way through packed carriage. Finally finding a place to stand, you took a deep breath, organising your thoughts. You were supposed to meet Yachi for lunch before you went to get supplies, but you’d left early to be sure you arrived safely.

While your mind floated, you weren’t paying attention to the people around you. A hand tugging at your bag snapped you out of it. You yelped, tugging your bag away from the potential thief. Fear built in your chest, the thief moving closer to you again. You backed up as best you could, squeezing your eyes closed as you hit what you thought was the side of the train. The thief suddenly looked afraid, backing away from you quickly. The fear in your chest shifted a little, relief washing over you. That relief didn’t last long, as a hand closed around your shoulder, the realisation that what you thought was the wall of the train was warm. You turned your head slowly, eyes widening as you recognised the seemingly angry eyes staring down at you. Aone, the middle blocker from Date Tech. He kept his hand in place on your shoulder, staring after the man who had tried to rob you. You swallowed slowly, turning to face him fully. “T-thanks.” You bit the inside of your lip, not sure what else to say. “I’m sorry I ran into you again.” He simply grunted, moving to look at you. You’d watched him play a few times now, and you could see the way his eyes softened a little. “Are you going to meet a friend?”

“No.” He lifted his eyes to check your surroundings again. “I need new shoes.”

“Oh, Yachi and I are going to get some supplies from the sports store after lunch.” For some reason, being with him was nowhere near as scary anymore. Being close to him felt… safe. “Do you… want to come with us?”

“Mm.” he nodded slowly, moving his body between you and the rest of the train.

“I’ll text Yachi and let her know.” You pulled your cell out slowly, leaning into him a little as the train jolted. Having him there, was like having a support wall, you weren’t afraid of falling, or of anyone stealing your things. It wasn’t long before you received a reply from Yachi, your heart sinking a little. _‘I’m so sorry ____, something came up and I can’t make it. Can you still get the supplies?’_ you looked up at Aone, face sad. “Yachi had to pull out… a-are you ok if its just me?” you stared at his chest, afraid to look at his face. “We don’t have to have lunch if you don’t want, that might be awkward…”

“Its fine… its not safe for a young woman to go out alone.” Aone spoke slowly, though he didn’t look down at you.

Your heart fluttered a little at his words. He never spoke much from what Hinata had told you about him, meaning these few words here and there meant a lot. When you left the train, you followed him quickly. He moved a lot faster than you, his legs a lot longer. It wasn’t long before he slowed, as if realising your issue. Swallowing nervously, you looked up at him. “Thankyou… I’m sorry.” You smiled awkwardly. “I’m pretty slow huh?”

“Its ok.” He grunted slowly, walking in step with you. You passed a few small cafés on your way to the sports store, though you didn’t dare ask to stop. It wasn’t like you were on a date, you just happened to meet him on the train. Your heart pounded a little as you heard people mumbling as they passed the two of you. A few of which thought he’d kidnapped you. Once you arrived at the store, you made your way to the counter.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up the order for the Karasuno Highschool Boys Volleyball Team.” You smiled softly, glancing over at Aone while he checked out the new season’s shoes. You bit your lip as you watched him. Now that you knew him a little better, and he wasn’t so scary, you couldn’t help but notice things about him. His unusual hair colour really suited him, and even though he lacked eyebrows, his face was quite handsome. His shoulders were wide and strong, his height, though a little intimidating, still an asset. You moved closer to him as you waited for the staff to collect your order. Sitting down slowly, you watched which shoes he picked. He turned to you, the smallest smile playing on his lips. A blush jumped onto your cheeks, looking away quickly.

“Miss, I have your order.” A worker called, holding a few bags. You rushed over, smiling at them. You thanked them for their hard work and moved to sit and wait for Aone.

Once he’d chosen his shoes, he moved over to you again, taking the bags from you. “Oh Aone, you don’t have to carry those.” He shook his head, carrying them anyway, walking towards one of the restaurants you had walked past earlier in the day. He paused in front of one, looking at you for a moment, before walking in. It wasn’t overly fancy, or somewhere someone would usually go on a date, so you just followed him. “Are you hungry?”

“I thought you might be…” he looked down at you, before making his way to a booth. He placed your bags down, taking his seat. “I come here a lot.”

“Oh! Do you know the menu well?” you sat across from him, looking at the menu, surprised at how much he spoke around you. He nodded, handing you a menu, before going back to his own. The two of you sat in pleasant silence as you went over the menu. Everything looked so good, and not overly expensive. When you finally found something, you looked up at him. His eyes were on you, and though he looked serious as usual, his eyes were almost soft. You felt your keeps warming a little, averting your eyes quickly. “I think I’ll just get the ______.” You were hungry, but you didn’t make a habit of eating large meals in front of men. “And maybe some iced tea.”

Your meal went smoothly, every now and then he would add to the conversation, but you seemed to lead it. You asked him about volleyball and what his plans were when he finished school. He was in his third year, so you wanted to know more about him before you lost the chance to see him at games. When you had finished, you moved to pull your purse from your bag, only for him to stop you. He placed his hand on yours slowly, shaking his head, before he paid the full bill. You blushed darkly, smiling at his gesture. “I’ll… get the next one.” You grinned at him as he nodded, did that mean you’d get to hang out outside of games again. Together, you walked back to the train. It wasn’t as packed now, being later in the afternoon, so the two of you found a seat easily. He sat slowly, glancing up at you. You didn’t hesitate to sit next to him, staying close to him. He almost looked shocked, but it was hard to tell, his face didn’t change much with his emotions. “Its ok for me to sit next to you right?”

“Yes.” He looked away slowly. “No one ever wants to.”

“Well… I’ll always sit next to you. If you want.” You smiled at him, reaching into your bag, and pulling out your cell. You took a deep breath, trying to still the pounding of your heart. You had never really given out your contact details before, not to men from other schools. You only really had the volleyball clubs’ details because you needed their help with things every now and then. He reached over, taking your cell slowly, before typing his details into the address book. You blushed, smiling at him. “Thanks.” You took your cell back, sending him a message so he had your details. You moved slowly, leaning closer to him before opening the camera on your phone. You snapped a picture of the two of you, a blush still on your cheeks as you moved away. “I… hope that’s ok, I wanted a picture for your details.”

“Its fine.” He nodded. Looking at the photo you’d snapped. He smiled a little at the photo, before looking at the stops for the train. “You get off soon right?”

“Yeah… the next stop.” You were a little sad that your time with him was nearly up. “I guess I’ll see you next time.”

“I’ll walk you home. It’s getting late.” He spoke slowly, standing up as the train slowed into the station. Your face perked up a little as he led you from the station. Once on the streets, you turned towards your home. It wasn’t a long walk, but you wished it would never end. You’d seen a new side of the giant from Date Tech, a sweet, caring side of him, that you would have never expected from his looks.

As you arrived at the gates to your home, you looked up at him, taking the bags he held. “Thank you for protecting me today… I don’t know what I would have done without you.” You got up on your tiptoes, placing a very timid kiss on his cheek. “Message me when you get home… so I know you’re safe.” As you turned to enter the house, you missed the blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Weeks passed, and you spent more and more time messaging Aone. He spoke a lot more through message than he did in person, and it made you smile that he made such an effort to keep up your friendship. You’d met up a few times outside of school, but because of his training schedule it was tricky. You weren’t moving too quickly, mostly spending you time going to different sports stores or having a meal at one of the restaurants or cafés he liked.

It had been around two weeks since you’d been able to meet up with Aone, but luckily for you Coach Ukai had managed to set up one final practice match against Date Tech before official matches began. It was Saturday afternoon, so you had plenty of time to get things ready before the team arrived. You had offered to meet the opposing team, mostly so you could see Aone again. As their bus arrived, your heart pounded. Standing up as tall as you could, you smiled as he finally stepped out of the bus. Your heart thumped fast in your chest, unable to contain yourself, you ran over to them. Koganegawa stared at you, his face confused. You threw yourself at Aone, your arms wrapping around his neck. “You’re here!” he simply grunted in reply, wrapping one arm around your waist gently, before placing you back down on the ground. “I just want to thank you all for coming again so close to the tournament.” You bowed respectfully to the rest of the team, smiling. You’d really come out of your shell since the last time the team had seen you, especially with Aone.

Futakuchi shook his head, looking at Aone. “You didn’t tell us you were dating one of the enemy Aone.” He chuckled, slapping his teammate on the back.

Your face went bright red, staring at him. “W-We aren’t dating. We’re just friends…” though you wished that wasn’t the case, you didn’t think Aone felt that way about you. You knew he was joking around, but it still hurt to be regarded as an enemy. “If you’ll follow me, the boys are waiting for you in the gym.” You quickly changed the subject, leading them to the gym.

As you led them in your ears perked at the all to familiar noises coming from the team. Tanaka and Noya were making kissy noises from the court while Ennoshita chastised them. You glared at them, crossing your arms. Why was your being friends with Aone such a hot topic? You sighed, shaking your head as you moved across to your place in the gym. You chewed the inside of your lip as you watched the teams change into their uniforms. You couldn’t help yourself, staring as you watched Aone’s muscular form. You could only see his back, but what a back it was. There was something about the way his back muscles moved, taught under his skin, you wanted to run your fingers over them. Shaking your head quickly, you looked at Yachi. “I’ll be back shortly; I’ll go fill their bottles.” You rushed over to the Karasuno team, taking their water bottles. “Good luck guys, I’ll be right back with your water.” You rushed out of the gym; cheeks flushed as the image of Aone changing stuck to you like glue.

There was enough time for six sets before Date Tech had to leave. You were watching as Karasuno did their final lap of flying falls, having lost the last set. You leant on the wall, waiting for the teams to chat between themselves. Your eyes widened a little as Aone made his way over to you instead of going to interact with the others. “Are you busy tonight?”

You blushed a little, tilting your head at him. “Not really, I’ve finished my homework for the weekend and my brother is busy, so I’d just be home with my dad.” Those sweet serious eyes of his met yours, your heart pounding faster. “Why’s that?”

“Really Aone, do you have to ask her on a date right in the middle of the gym!” Futakuchi called, a stupid grin on his face as you looked over at him, cheeks flushed.

“There’s a café I want to take you to.” His lips twitched into that tiny smile he seemed to reserve for you and volleyball. “Can I pick you up?” It didn’t really sound like he was asking you on a date, but you wanted to spend the time with him, so why the heck not.

“S-sure.” You smiled, the two of you had never gone for dinner before, always having lunch or afternoon snacks together. You brushed your hair behind your ear as you looked up at him. “Its not super fancy is it?”

“No.” He dropped back to his habit of not saying much. You nodded, smiling a little.

“Guess I’d better get home and get ready then.” You winced a little as you noticed the entire Karasuno team staring at you and Aone. Your cheeks darkened as you hid yourself behind his body. “Seriously guys! Its not that weird that I have a friend!” You snapped, unable to look at them. Aone turned, his shoulders squaring as he obviously glared at the team behind him. You placed a gentle hand on his back, taking a deep breath. “Its ok, they’re just jealous I have friends outside of the team.” You said it loud enough for them to hear, meaning to tease them.

“Hey! We have other friends!” Tanaka yelled.

“Your sister doesn’t count!” You snapped back at him, poking your head out from behind Aone. “Get back to cleaning so we can go home!”

“But watching you two is far more fun!” Hinata called. “If you’re dating ____ you’ve gotta treat her right Aone! We won’t let you hurt her!” he practically cheered jumping up and down.

You crossed your arms as you walked out from behind Aone. “I’ll see you at around six?” You spoke softer to Aone. He nodded, making his way back over to his own team. You walked closer to Hinata, smacking him over the back of his head. “Don’t be an arse. We’re friends, its not like we’re dating. And even if we were its none of your damn business!”

 

You paced awkwardly around your living room, wearing your favourite jeans and shirt, hoping you looked good enough for the restaurant. You had a little makeup on to bring out the colour of your eyes, your hair falling over one shoulder in gentle waves. Your dad sat on the couch watching something on the tv. “Why are you pacing like that?”

“A friend’s coming to get me dad, I told you that.” You mumbled, freezing as you heard the knock at the door. “I’ll see you later!” You snatched your bag up from the floor, rushing to the door. As you opened it, your breath caught in your chest. It had been so long since you’d seen him out of his volleyball tracksuit that you’d almost forgotten how good he could look in casual clothes.

He wasn’t dressed up, wearing a simple black t-shirt paired with a blue shirt and tan chinos, but he looked drop dead gorgeous. He bowed a little, his eyes traveling over you as he lifted his head again. “Ready?”

“Yeah, lets go.” You followed him back out to the road, walking quietly next to him. “I… hope the others don’t bother you.”

“Why?” He looked down at you slowly.

“Well… they keep saying we’re dating… I don’t know what your team is like when you aren’t here, but Karasuno tease me about it a lot.” You sighed, looking at the ground as you walked next to him.

“Why would that upset me?” he grabbed your hand gently, stopping you from walking any further. You blinked a few times, looking up at him. “I wouldn’t keep asking you to spend time with me if I didn’t like you.” Your cheeks heated, staring up at him.

“R-really?” you suddenly felt like your legs couldn’t hold you, tightening your grip on his hand to keep yourself from melting to the floor.

“Yes.” He turned to begin walking again, his hand still gripping yours softly. You smiled a little, walking slowly with him, more excited for your dinner than before.

Dinner went the same as it usually did, you leading the conversation while Aone added little bits here and there. You really did enjoy the way he didn’t say anything unless he found it important. As you began to walk home, you found yourself unable to hold back the one question you wanted answered more than anything. “Aone… when we go out like this… do you see it as friends or that we’re on a date?”

You felt your cheeks burning as you waited for what seemed like forever. He didn’t say anything, his eyes taking your face in. You swallowed, nervousness kicking in. He had confessed his feelings, so why were you so scared of his answer.

“A date.” He took a sip of his drink. “That’s why I always pay.”

“I’ve told you that you don’t have to pay!” You spoke quickly, looking up at him. There was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. A smile formed on your lips, tugging him to a stop near your gate. “You should have told me that we weren’t just hanging out as friends…”

“I… thought you knew.” He sounded confused, his brow furrowing more than usual. “You… kissed me the first time I walked you home.”

“That…” you blushed, remembering the gentle kiss on his cheek after he’d saved you on the train. That wasn’t a real kiss, and certainly not what you wanted him to think was your first kiss. You shook your head slowly, pushing your nerves away. It was a regular occurrence for you to hug goodbye, but in that moment, you knew you had to do something new. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself up as high as you could. His arms wrapped around your waist slowly, as they always did. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes tight as you pressed closer to him, your lips brushing against his.

He stiffened a little, his arms tightening on you, before his lips began to move with yours. The world around you seemed to freeze as the kiss deepened, his muscular arms squeezing you closer. You were so lost in the moment you forgot to breathe, pulling away from him when you couldn’t take it any longer, panting lightly. His cheeks were flushed, a small smile on his slightly swollen lips. Your fingers played with the hair on his neck, biting your lip a little as you smiled at him. “That wasn’t a real kiss… but this… this was.” You mumbled awkwardly, hiding your face against his chest as you lowered yourself back down.

“Yeah… it was.” His hand stroked your back slowly, the other moving to tilt your head up. “I like that one better.”


	50. Spikey hair and a soul mate {Kirishima Soulmate AU SFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dreaming about the same little boy since you were six... what are the chances he's been dreaming of you too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! After the poll I ran on my twitter I knew who to write about {Thankyou to the 3 people who voted}  
> I decided to try my own style of a soulmate AU, where if you meet your soulmate at a very young age and happen to lose them... you will dream about that time you met until you meet again.  
> I realise this one seems to kinda point to Reader-chan and Kirishima having a bit of a hair fetish... but it's just something I personally pay a lot of attention to when I meet people... so I used that here.  
> Hope you like it! and I hope to write some more soon.  
> As always, creative critisisum is welcomed... and I'd love to hear from anyone interested.  
> Don't forget to follow my twitter to keep up to date on updates and if I'm running any more polls  
> @MaddisonJayne1

_You sat in the middle of an unknown street, sobbing loudly into your hands, a thick fog floating around you. You’d gotten lost when you’d decided to follow a little kitten instead of paying attention to where your mother was going. You were lost, in this strange neighbourhood, so far away from home, all alone. A voice sounded in front of you, but you couldn’t hear them properly, sniffling more as you looked up. He was surrounded by a halo of light, illuminating him as if he were an angel. You rubbed your nose, moving to look at him closely. He was around your age, raven hair falling just past his ears, with beautiful ruby eyes staring down at you in concern. He had his hand extended to you, a worried smile on his lips, sharp teeth visible. “Are you lost? My mummy can help!” There was a little scar over one of his eyes, causing you to avert your eyes._

_You took his hand slowly, staring at him still, your cheeks burning. “I… I don’t know… w-where I am!” you sniffled out, following behind him as he led you over to a beautiful raven-haired woman. He squeezed your hand lightly as he explained that you were lost to his mother, the woman nodding every now and then._

_“What does your mummy look like dear?” she asked slowly, stroking your cheek lightly. You described your mother as best as a six-year-old could, between sniffles and sobs. “I think I know where she is, don’t worry. Eijiro, you keep a hold of her hand and follow me.” The pair lead you back to the store, where your mother’s voice finally found you._

_“______?!” You kept a hold of his hand, dragging him as you sprinted over to your mother, throwing yourself at her legs. “Oh _______! Where were you? I was so scared!”_

_“Mummy!” you sobbed out, finally releasing your angel’s hand. Your mother lifted you slowly, holding you tightly as the raven-haired mother joined the two of you. You nuzzled into your mother as she spoke._

_“Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if you hadn’t found my baby.” Your mother spoke quickly._

_“Its perfectly alright, Eijiro found her not far from our house. I’m happy to have helped you.” You looked at her slowly, your eyes traveling from her face to the boy who’d saved you, who was perched in her arms now._

_“I’ll find you… every time you get losted… I promise.” Eijiro said with a big bright smile. “Cause I’m a hero!”_

_You giggled, snuggling into your mother again, smiling back at him. “My hero.”_

 

You grumbled as you opened your eyes, that dream had been plaguing you for twelve years now. Very soon after that day your family had been forced to move for your father’s work. To a remote island far from the mainland of Japan, meaning you had never been able to find him again. You were eighteen now, and in your final year of high school. Summer had come around again, giving you a few weeks to do whatever you wanted. A few of the other teens on the island had decided to visit the mainland for a few weeks, and with the dream waking you every night, you agreed to go with them. You were one of the few teens on the island with a quirk, not that it was anything special, you could collect the water particles in the air and change their temperature to create fog.

As you rolled from your bed, landing heavily on your floor, you looked up at the ceiling. “Why does he haunt my dreams so much lately? It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.” you grumbled to yourself, cracking your back as you forced yourself into a sitting position. You looked at your door as it opened, your mother’s concerned face appearing in the crack. “I’m fine, I just rolled off my bed, nothing to worry about.” You smiled sleepily, rolling your shoulders as you stood.

“Bad dreams again?” Your mother queried, leaning against your doorframe.

“Its not so much a bad dream… as just annoying.” You admitted, sighing. “I can’t believe you didn’t get their details mum… seriously… that kid saved my life.”

“I know sweetie, but I didn’t think of it at the time.” She held out your favourite shirt, fresh from the wash. “Try not to think about it too much while you’re on your trip, you want to have fun, right?”

“I guess… the others are so excited about it… I’m literally only going so I’m not sitting here alone with the kids.” You dressed slowly, wearing a pair of denim shorts and the shirt your mother had offered.

“I really wish you’d wear a bra sweetie…” your mother sighed, moving away from your door. “Hurry to the kitchen, your breakfast is ready.”

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as you left the house, a piece of toast hanging from your mouth, a gentle fog rolling around you as you walked. You waved to the other teens as you met them at the harbour. To get to the mainland you’d have to go by boat, since the island was too small for an airport. That meant three hours sitting on a boat bobbing from side to side, trying to hold your breakfast down.

 

When you finally arrived on solid ground, you shrugged your bag over your shoulder again, looking at the other teens. “The hotel is near the beach, right?”

“Yeah, its not far away, we can walk there.” One of the other girls pointed out, smiling at you. “You know, having you around really cools the air nicely _____.”

“That’s her quirk for ya.” One of the boys pointed out, grinning at you. “Honestly, you’re gonna accept me one day _____, then we can have epic quirk babies.”

“Gross dude.” You grumbled, letting your hair fall over your eyes, making your way to the nearest hotel, hoping it was the right one.

As you walked in, you heard the undeniable sounds of excited teens chattering and messing around, it made your eye twitch. You drew your fog back into yourself, not wanting anyone to think you were abnormal, you didn’t know how common quirks were on the mainland. Lifting your head, you spotted a small group of teenage boys standing at the check-in desk. They were all much taller than you, muscular and built like heroes. You let your eyes linger, taking them in.

Though you could only see their backs, that didn’t matter to you. You started on the far left, taking in the well built blonde. His shoulders weren’t as wide as some of the others he stood with, but he held them square. He had a slim waist, though you could tell just how toned he was with just a glance. You passed his hips, taking in his rear, a small smile forming on your lips, you could barely see it under his baggy pants. A shame really.

Right next to him stood a stockier teen, a little taller than him. His shoulders wide and muscular. Vibrant red hair kissed at his shoulders, hiding his neck from your view, though you could have sworn his hair looked sharp. He slimmed at the waist much like the other teen, but not as dramatically. His hips looked firm, barely an ounce of fat on him, though his butt screamed to you, plump and begging to be squeezed. You swallowed, trying to shake the perverted thought from your mind, that was inappropriate for a young lady.

The next to were nothing special, muscular but not in the same way as the two before them. One had long red and white hair, braided down his back, the other wearing soft green curls reminding you of broccoli. They were holding hands the slimmer of the two leaning closer to the other. You smiled, happy that they could be so open with their relationship.

You grunted a little as you felt your friends nudging you forward. “Come on ____, stop staring at the mainlanders and get in the line.”

 

Kirishima stretched as he turned away from the desk. “Man, I cannot wait for this vacation!” He grinned at his friends, scanning the crowd of other teens checking into the hotel. Kaminari, Sero and Iida had already gone to the beach to set up a good place for them, leaving he and the others to check in. “Aren’t you pumped for some time to just train and have fun?”

“It’ll be nice to have some time away from school” Todoroki replied, a soft smile on his face as he and Midoriya began to trail behind the other teens. “Some time to just spend with Izuku.”

“Deku and I have some unfinished business to attend to, don’t forget.” Bakugo grunted back at him, not watching where he was walking.

Kirishima tugged him out of the way of the oncoming group, his eyes catching on a very familiar colour of hair, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He paused for half a second, trying to find the owner of the hair before he was pushed forward by Midoriya and Todoroki. As they made their way towards the rest of their friends, he let his mind float back to try and remember that strange hair colour. That colour plagued his dreams for years, though he could never remember the picture clearly. He knew there was a little kid, and they called him a hero, but that was all. As he flopped down on the towels, he tugged the hair-tie from his wrist, pulling his hair into a messy ponytail to make it easier to deal with. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. “Perfect spot guys! Couldn’t have chosen better myself!” he exclaimed, resting his hands behind his head, trying not to let his friends know he was actually deep in thought.

“Yeah, now let’s get in the water!” Kaminari cheered.

“I’ll stay and look after out stuff for a bit, you guys go on ahead.” Kirishima smiled, waving them off.

“So, you wanna tell me why you’re being all weird.” Bakugo sat next to him, shoving a can of drink into his hand.

“Huh?” Kirishima sat up properly, looking at the blonde slowly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve gone all… weird and silent since we left the desk.” Bakugo pointed out, resting his elbow on one knee to support his head as he watched their friends in the ocean. “Spill.”

“Aww look at you all caring and stuff.” Kirishima laughed, shaking his head. “I just saw something that brought a memory back… I don’t know how else to explain it.” He didn’t exactly want to explain to his bro that he was thinking about his first crush so long after they’d left his life, that they’d been in his dreams practically every night since he last saw them.

“Weird.” Bakugo sighed, taking a swig of his drink. “Don’t be weird, Shitty-hair, or I’ll have to kill you.”

“Yes sir.” Kirishima shook his head slowly, placing his drink down, stretching his arms above his head. “My hair isn’t that shitty.”

“Uh-huh, and how much do you spend on hair-dye a month?”

“We’re not talking about that Dude.” Kirishima laughed, standing up. “Let’s go show these guys how it’s really done!”

 

The first few days in the hotel, you found yourself being dragged to museums and galleries, your friends wanting to see all there was to see on the mainland. Whenever you weren’t bustling around the city, you found yourself relaxing on the beach, soaking up the sun as best you could. You caught glimpses of the teens you’d seen at the desk from a distance, but never close enough to really get a good look at them. They had others with them, some of which you’d managed to meet. Your friends had convinced one of them to join you in a trip to the museum. Iida, he was nice enough, big and buff, and a real dork about the museum. You looked at him slowly, thinking seriously. “So, you guys are all heroes, right?”

“Well, we’re in U.A’s hero course. Class 3A.” He nodded, looking at one of the pieces in front of him. “I can’t believe the others didn’t want to come to the museum, it’s so beautiful here.”

“I’m sure they have their reasons.” You smiled up at him. “Besides, the beach is really amazing.” You looked behind you, wishing you could go back to the beach yourself. “Who of your friends are here again?” You mostly wanted to keep him talking so you could keep distracted from the boredom of walking about the museum for the third time that week.

“Well, there’s Midoriya and Todoroki.” He pressed a finger to his chin as he thought about it. “The girls were rather upset when we told them it was a boys only trip… since Midoriya and Todoroki are dating. They thought it wouldn’t be fair since they weren’t being forced to be away from their lover.” He laughed slightly, his crimson eyes moving to the next exhibit. “Kaminari and Sero agreed to come along because they had nothing else to do, while Shoji and Tokoyami had extra missions with their agencies. Bakugo only came because his girlfriend is out of the country for the holidays, and Kirishima came up with the whole trip.” Iida smiled, clapping a hand heavily on your shoulder. You were sure he didn’t know his own strength.

“I see, that’s a lot of students.” You thought back to the stories you’d heard about their class in their early years at U.A. “Isn’t it dangerous for all of you to be here without teachers or heroes to back you up?”

“If we were still first years, yes, but we’re practically graduated now, so its fine.” Iida began to walk towards the exit, the two of you having seen all the exhibits you wanted to for the day. “Besides, some of the other from Class B are joining us next week, including our homeroom teachers. We don’t get targeted the same way anymore.” He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

“Right… well… since we’ve managed to leave my friends behind in the museum… I’m gonna head to the beach. See you later Dude.” You smiled at him, waving as you made your way back towards the beach.

 

Kirishima kicked a small rock as he and Bakugo hiked through the forests near the beach, sighing. It was still early in the morning, but he’d agreed to go rock climbing with Bakugo before they hit the beach that day. “Dude, I’m losing my mind.” He kicked the rock again, sending it flying this time. “I can’t believe I didn’t try harder to keep in contact with them when we were kids.”

“There’s not much else you can do; you were six and didn’t think to ask for their number… it happens.” Bakugo rolled his eyes, slinging his climbing gear down on the edge of the cliff they’d been hiking to. “Besides, its not like you’ve been saving yourself for them. You’ve dated other people.” He began to set up the gear so they could climb down the cliff safely.

“Yeah, but it didn’t work out. Mina dumped me last year… remember?” Kirishima sighed, shaking his head.

Bakugo shuddered, rolling his eyes at him. “Yeah, you cried in my room for a month…”

“I bet they were my soulmate… and that’s why I haven’t had any luck since I met them…” he groaned, throwing his backpack down next to Bakugo’s. “But that girl I saw the other day… I wanna talk to her… she looked really cool.”

“If they were, you’ll meet them again.” Bakugo finished setting up, throwing a helmet to the redhead. “Shut up about it and enjoy the climb.”

“You know I don’t need a helmet dude.” Kirishima laughed, hardening his hair with his quirk, knocking against it with his fist. “I’ve got my own.”

Bakugo rolled his eyes before he dropped over the side of the cliff.

Kirishima had been thinking of them constantly since he saw that girl’s hair, but he hadn’t been able to find the person who had brought the memories back. He’d tried, but whenever he saw her, it was from a distance, or when she was busy with her friends. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know how to get her alone.

“We’re playing volleyball when we get back to the beach right? Us against Todoroki and Midoriya?” Kirishima questioned, knowing Bakugo had set up a competition between the four of them.

“Yeah, once we get back. Now shut up and climb, I don’t feel like picking you up off the rocks down there.” Bakugo snapped, shaking his head at his friend.

It was nearly noon when they made their way back onto the beach. He scanned the beach out of habit. His eyes lit up when he spotted her, laying under an umbrella on her towel, eyes closed. He looked at Bakugo with hopeful eyes. “Dude… dude let me pull outta the game. Use Kaminari as your partner… she’s right there Dude… I wanna go talk to her.”

“Are you fucking kidding me! You’re not even gonna pretend like this competition isn’t important?!” Bakugo snapped at him, arms crossed.

“This is the first girl that I’ve wanted to talk to since Mina broke up with me… please?” Kirishima batted his eyes at his friend, hoping not to get punched. Bakugo sighed, looking over at the girl. He grabbed the spare ball Kirishima had been carrying, before ditching it at the girl.

“There. Go be a hero.” Bakugo rolled his eyes as he made his way to the beach volleyball court. “Pikachu! Get your arse over here!”

 

“Heads up!” A voice startled you, causing you to open your eyes, just in time to see a volleyball flying towards you. You caught it, a frown forming on your face. “Ahh I’m sorry! It got away from me!” Your eyes focused on the owner of the voice, the redhead from the front desk. Seeing him from the front was almost as impressive as from behind. He was rubbing the back of his head, a stupid smile on his face. “Great catch though Dude.”

“Yeah… lucky I’m a good catch.” You mumbled slowly, standing up to throw the ball back to him. “Mind watching where you’re smacking that next time?” you flicked your hair over your shoulder slowly, the colours shifting slightly in the light. Landing the ball square in his chest. It wasn’t that you were angry at him, more that you weren’t sure what to say.

His eyes sparkled a little as he watched you, leaning closer. “Your hair… It’s awesome!” he grinned, throwing the ball over his shoulder. “I’m Kirishima, sorry about the ball again.”

“Nice to meet you Kirishima, I’m ______.” You smiled a little at him, your cheeks warming up as you watched the way his eyes moved over you. “It’s from my quirk… no matter what colour I try to dye it… the refraction of light still occurs… so I gave up.” You smiled at him. He seemed sweet enough, and Iida had only said nice things about him when you were hanging out.

“I met a kid with hair like that once… when I was like six.” Kirishima explained, sitting next to you on your towel. You titled your head at him, surprised. You didn’t remember meeting anyone else with the same strange hair that you had… nor did you remember meeting a redhead like him. Surely you would have remembered if you’d met someone like him. “Never saw them again, but its cool to see you with it.” He leant back on his hands slightly, giving you the perfect view of his naked torso. “I don’t even know if they were a dude or a chick.” Was this his way of flirting with you?

“Guess you’ll never know.” You laughed softly, watching him closely. “I have an idea.” You stood up suddenly, grinning down at him. “To make up for nearly killing me with a volleyball, how about you take me to get some lunch?”

“O-oh, yeah sure.” Kirishima laughed awkwardly, glancing over to his friends. “I’ll just let the others know I’m heading out.”

“Don’t take too long, or I’ll find that volleyball again.” You laughed. It wasn’t like you’d come to the mainland to meet guys, but if you met someone while you were there you wouldn’t fight it. You took in his face, wanting to memorise it before he was gone.

It wasn’t long before you were sitting at an outdoor table right next to the beach with Kirishima. He was chattering about his time at U.A. Going into great detail about his first few years. You took in his face, leaning on your hands as you smiled at the energetic teen. “So Kirishima, you’re going to be a great hero when you graduate, do you have a reason?”

“Well yeah, of course.” He grinned at you. “It’s super manly, don’t you think? Saving people who need help or can’t help themselves?” he pushed his hair away from his eyes, revealing a faded scar just under his eyebrow. It had to be a coincidence, then again, he had the spikey teeth as well. “And… you know that kid I mentioned? From when I was six?” he got a far off look in his eyes, his face softening greatly. “They called me a hero you know? When I helped them find their mum… it’s stuck with me all this time.”

Your heart practically stopped, staring at him. There was no way that sweet little boy had turned into this giant hunk of a man… just no way. “Kirishima… Do you… Do you dye your hair?”

“Huh?” he ran his hand through his hair, his cheeks flushing. “Don’t tell me I have to redo it again already? Are my roots showing?” He looked so embarrassed. You giggled softly, shaking your head.

“No, I can’t see your roots… but… are they black by any chance?” You had to know. You had to know if this was the little boy who haunted your dreams.

“Yeah… how’d you know?” he tilted his head at you.

“Kirishima… Eijiro… right?”

“How’d you…” his eyes widened suddenly, standing up quickly, knocking the table almost violently.

You giggled a little, looking up at him shyly, a gentle fog forming around the two of you. “… my name’s _____ ______... when I was six, I got lost in a strange part of town… and a hero boy saved me with his mum…”

He threw his arms up, staring at you. “No way! I looked for you everywhere after that day!” He grinned at you; his cheeks flushed. “I’m so happy I found you again.” He leant over the table, grinning wider.

“I can’t believe you remember me after all this time.” You mumbled, looking away slowly.

“How could I forget?! I mean… I didn’t know if you were a cute girl or a cute boy… but still! You stuck in my head!” He reached for your hands, taking them gently. “I can’t believe I found you again… what are the chances?”

“I don’t know… maybe its fate.” You mumbled. The shyer you felt; the more fog formed around the two of you. Distantly you could hear cries of shock and concern, but nothing could break you from staring at him.

“Is everyone ok? Do we know where the smoke is coming from?!” a voice broke your reunion, causing you to blush more. Guess people were noticing your fog.

“I-It’s fine! Its just my quirk!” you called out, hiding your face in embarrassment. “It’s harmless!”

“Could you maybe… stop it? The other customers are freaking out.” You heard a voice from somewhere behind you.

Taking a deep breath, you tried your best to dissipate the fog, still blushing as the world came back into view. Kirishima stood in front of you, smiling awkwardly, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him properly, embarrassed that you’d caused a scene.

“Hey, its ok ____, it happened when we were kids too.” He laughed awkwardly, holding his hand out. “Let’s go for a walk… get your mind off it.”

“Yeah… sure…” you took his hand slowly, following after him as he led you towards a less populated area of the beach. It was so much like that day, when he’d saved you and found your mum. Leading you around by your hand, chattering away though you couldn’t really hear what he was saying over your own embarrassment. You’d worked so hard to get control of your quirk, even training at the school on your island home. You smiled shyly as you watched his hair moving while he walked, now that you were closer you could see just how soft it was, even though he had it spiked. While you were staring at his hair, he stopped walking, causing you to bump into his back.

 

Kirishima stiffened, habit causing his quirk to activate when she bumped into his back. “Crap.” He turned quickly, holding her at arm’s length, checking her over for injuries. His hardened form could have injured her. Her skin was so soft under his touch, his cheeks flushing as he stared at her. She had a small red mark on her cheek but looked otherwise unharmed. “Are you ok? I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to activate my quirk… it’s force of habit…” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “Usually when someone runs into my back its my buddy Bakugo… and he’s usually exploding at the time… so… harden to protect, ya know?”

“Y-yeah… I’m ok.” She was blushing, rubbing her cheek softly. “I was distracted by your hair…”

“My hair?” Kirishima blinked a little. “What about it?”

“Well… you and your mum had such beautiful raven black hair… like nothing could penetrate it…” she reached forward, moving a little piece of his hair. “And to get it this bright you must have had to bleach it first… which would usually dry your hair out really badly… but it looked so soft… but hard at the same time.” She continued to ramble on, her fingers working through his hair slowly. “I wanted to touch it… to see which it was.” She laughed softly, withdrawing her hand slowly. “Guess I got the raw end of that bargain.”

“You can touch it!” he blurted out, cheeks burning. “You can touch it as much as you want!”

“Thankyou.” She looked around slowly. “Why did you stop so suddenly?”

Kirishima smiled awkwardly, pointing to a small opening in the side of the cliffs at this end of the beach. “I thought I’d better ask before I took you somewhere that might look fishy.” She laughed shyly, nodding, before she began to walk towards the cave. His eyes followed the swish of her hips as she walked ahead of him, taking in the gentle swell of her curves. She was gorgeous, so different from the little kid in his memory.

“I guess a cave is safe enough with a hero, right?” she teased, moving her hair over one shoulder as she looked back at him. “My quirk won’t scare anyone in here… I hope.”

“It sure won’t scare me.” Kirishima pointed out quickly. “Besides, the tide doesn’t come up high enough to completely block this one off…” he pointed out, finding a nice little area of sand inside the cave to sit on. “Bakugo and I found it this morning when we were rock climbing.”

“Really? That’s way more exciting than my morning…” she sat next to him, looking up and the shine of the rocks on the ceiling. They almost looked like stars. “I spent it at the museum with my new friend Iida.”

Kirishima couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head. “Man, that must’ve been fun. The Class Rep can be kinda intense.”

“He’s nice, I like him.” She shifted a little, getting slightly closer to him. “This cave is pretty cool, thanks for bringing me.”

“Thanks for coming.”

 

Your heart pounded faster, listening to him talk about his experiences over the last few years. Mostly about his experiences in the hero course. You couldn’t believe how much he’d gone through, yet he still seemed to be able to grin and still wanted to be a hero. He looked down at you slowly, his eyes sparkling in the dull light in the cave. “What about you? What have you done since you disappeared?”

“I live on a tiny island…” you began, not realising how close the two of you had gotten. “I go to school, and help out on the local farms… I train my quirk when I can… and I hang out with the other teenagers.” It was like you were being drawn to him, unable to keep yourself from inching closer to him. “But you don’t want to hear about that… I’m boring…”

“Not to me.” He breathed, one of his hands moving to cup the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair. “You are the most interesting thing that I’ve ever known.”

Your heart fluttered at that. This boy, who had been through so much, thought that your rural life was interesting? You didn’t even have villains on your island, and yet here he was, telling you that he thought you were interesting. You couldn’t take the magnetism anymore, your hands resting on his shoulders as you closed the distance between your lips. You expected him to pull away, to push you back and stare at you like you were crazy, but he didn’t. The hand on the back of your head pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

You could barely breathe as your lips danced together in perfect sync, your heart pounding wildly in your chest. What was it about him that made everything feel so right? You barely knew him, yet, here you were, alone in a dark cave. When his tongue probed against your lips, asking for entrance, you gave it to him willingly. Your tongues fought for dominance, fingers squeezing against his shoulders as his tugged at your hair lightly.

You only pulled apart when lack of air forced you to, staring at him with shock in your eyes. “Wow.”

“Yeah… wow…” he breathed, a blush kissing at his cheeks.

“I’ve never… kissed anyone like that before.” You mumbled shyly, hiding your face against his shoulder as you sat in his lap, arms still around his neck.

“Me either… not even Mina felt that good to kiss…” he admitted, one hand in your hair the other running up and down your spine lightly.

“Ex-girlfriend?” you mumbled slowly, not looking up. It felt so right to be in his lap, like you were always meant to be there.

“Yeah…” he mumbled. “Don’t worry… we broke up last year… its not like you’re a rebound or anything…” he spoke quickly, letting out a quick breath.

“Oh, ok.” You smiled. You didn’t care if you were his rebound, you just knew something about this felt like it was meant to be.

“I’m glad you’re here… it made my summer… truly.” He mumbled slowly, lifting your head so you could look into his eyes again.

“Mine too.” You admitted, kissing him again slowly.


	51. demons and humans were never meant to intertwine {Kirishima wolf-demon AU SFW} {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world there are humans, and there are a veriety of demons... but what could happen when a human girl is taken in my a wolf-demon tribe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in a day! I'm on fire! HAHA  
> I've been working on this one for awhile... probably since I hit 35,000 views... but its taken me until now to get a chapter finished.  
> Class A and B are demons from a peaceful tribe in the wilderness, while Reader-san is a girl from a human village at the edge of their territory...  
> I left Tsu as a frog-demon, because that works damn perfectly. They don't have their quirks, but like in U.A. Recovery girl is still a healer, but in this, All Might is the leader of the tribe. I plan to write much more on it, as I have a long story planned haha, but this is what I have done so far...  
> Sorry for the feels, and if it seems like its going too fast, please let me know and I'll bulk it out with more detail and extra paragraphs :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it

Walking slowly, you looked around the mountain path, taking note of the beautiful flowers blooming in the moonlight. Stardust, that’s what they reminded you of, or the gentle embers floating up from a campfire. The sickly-sweet scent of honeysuckle mixed with the overbearing fragrance of smoke and blood thick in the air. You lowered yourself to the path slowly, legs aching as you collapsed. Rolling onto your back, the soft grass under you embraced you like a warm hug, drawing you in, taking some of the dull throbbing of your injuries away. That throb in your side was all that remained of your ordeal, of the horrors you’d faced that night in your village. You were alone, everyone else was gone. Your village. Your father had been the leader. He was gone now. You’d watched them slit his throat right in front of you before they turned on you.

You were betrothed to a prince from another village, not that you wanted to marry for politics. You just wanted to disappear into the night, let the darkness take your pain away, to join the others that the slaughter had taken from you.

Staring up at the stars, you willed yourself away, the faint crackling of the fires below all that remained of the outside world. You gave yourself over to death, you were ready. The world around you faded slowly, blackness filling your muddled mind, peace falling over you. A distant howling the last sound to fill your ears before the darkness took you completely.

Muffled voices roused you from deep within your mind. Though you couldn’t find the energy to open your eyes. Death had spared you, for now. “Do you think she was in that village?”

“It’s very likely, you saw her wounds.” A second voice echoed around your head. “You should have left her where you found her! We’re supposed to be out here hunting! Not taking strangers back to the tribe.”

“I couldn’t do that!” The first voice sounded harshly. “She was dying there in the meadow…” it was a deep, husky male voice, soothing you as it spoke. “It was too sad… she was so pretty, I couldn’t let death take her.”

“You know the rest of them won’t like you bringing a strange half dead woman home.” The second voice chastised again. “Even if she does look nice.”

“She didn’t deserve to die in that village, she fought for her life and escaped… so she deserves to live.” The first argued. Their voices faded again as you slipped away again, letting unconsciousness take you again.

 

A week had passed since he brought her into their home, yet still she slept. Kirishima was beginning to worry. It wasn’t like his tribe hadn’t done everything they could to bring her out of her slumber, but nothing worked. He lay on his stomach, ears twitching as he watched her breathe slowly on the bed of pelts where she rested. Maybe her injuries had been worse than they thought.

He had been hunting the edge of their territory, when he’d found her. Was she a distant part of another tribe? Would bringing her here start a war with them? He didn’t care, she was theirs now. He would fight anyone who dared try to take his prize away. His ears perked as he heard the tribe’s healer making his way closer. “Is it time for her medicine?”

“It is.” The healer’s gentle voice brought a calmness to her face, as if the unconscious girl could hear her. “Do you want to help again?”

“Please…” Kirishima moved slowly, sitting on his shins as he rested her head against his thighs. This way when they opened her mouth the liquid would run to her stomach and not drown her. “Granny Chiyo…” He started, watching as the honey-coloured liquid trickled into her mouth. “Do you think she’s going to wake up soon?”

“She’s suffered immense mental and physical trauma… she’ll wake when she’s ready.” She smiled softly, her eyes closed. “You should get some air, sitting in here watching her at all times isn’t good for a growing boy.”

“I just… want to be here when she wakes up.” Kirishima commented slowly, his eyes on her as she breathed comfortably in his lap. “I want to know she’s alright.”

“She’s not going to think any less of you if you go. You’re a part of the tribe too, and you need to pull your weight.” Granny Chiyo crossed her arms, shaking her head. “Get out there and join the hunting party, I’ll watch over her.”

Kirishima felt his lips pull tight, forming a pout, but he nodded, shifting her back to her original position, before standing. He stretched his arms over his head, before moving towards the entrance to the cave. He watched as the other hunters stretched and readied themselves. Usually he’d be ecstatic to be going on a hunt, but with the strange girl laying in their cave, he just wanted to watch over her. Falling into step next to his usual partner, he sighed. “Tetsu, am I strange?”

“Yes.” The silver-haired male said with a toothy grin. “But we still love you.” He slung his arm around the other male, waving his spare hand across the view in front of them. “You’re coming into age. Like the rest of us, so of course when you’ve found a pretty female, you’re gonna get all weird about it.”

“This is normal?” Kirishima huffed, crossing his arms as they walked, watching the others ahead of them. It was true, the other hunters all seemed to have paired off slowly over the last year or so. Kirishima had never found he needed to pair off, he was only seventeen, he still had plenty of time. Out of the entire hunting party, only five hadn’t found mates, including himself. Bakugo was too fiery for any of the tribe’s females, so it made sense. Mineta wanted more than anything to have a mate, but his lack of muscle and lude acts seemed to push the females away. Todoroki and Midoriya seemed to be happy to spend their days together.

“Very normal.” Tetsu commented, pointing over to his own mate. “Don’t you remember what I was like?”

“I guess you were pretty annoying when you were courting her.” Kirishima chuckled, shoving him gently. “What if she doesn’t like our tribe? She looks human.”

“Whatever she is, you’ll figure it out.” Tetsu stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck before he started to jog towards their usual hunting grounds.

 

The world smelled of damp rock and moss with the faintest hint of fire, warm and inviting. You could taste something bitter yet sweet on your tongue, a warmth filling your belly as your eyes began to flutter open. A dim flickering came into view above you, the ceiling of a cave? You could smell the gentle aroma of a cooking fire but couldn’t move your head to look for it. A gentle groan left your throat as you tried to move, only for a soft wrinkled hand to press to your shoulder. “Slowly dear, you’ve been asleep for weeks.” That voice, it was so familiar, yet you didn’t know it. You rolled your head towards the sound, a round elderly face coming into view in the flickering light of the fire. Your eyes widened as you took in her face, where she should have ears there was nothing, instead there were a fluffy set of wolfish ears nestled in her hair. She smiled at you slowly, her hand moving to press to your forehead. “No fever, you seem healthy again. Though you will be weak for a while longer.”

“Wh…” your voice cracked, failing you. You forced yourself to cough, clearing your throat as best you could. “Where am I?”

She held a small wooden bowl up. “You’re safe.” Was all she said before the cool water touched your lips. You drank feverishly, the cool liquid almost burning as it ran down your throat. How long had it been since you had tasted something so pure? “We’ve been keeping you as hydrated as we could, but there was always the risk of the water filling your lungs.” She explained, dipping the bowl into a larger one next to her. “My name is Granny Chiyo, I’m the healer of this tribe.”

“I see.” You mumbled slowly, finally sitting up next to her, you looked around slowly. You were in a large cave, set with many different sleeping areas and smaller fires. The largest of them set up in the middle, drawing your attention. You had never seen anything like it, being from a small village, with little mud and wood huts, it was like stepping back in time. “Thankyou.”

“No need to thank me, if you hadn’t been brought in… I wouldn’t have done anything.” She admitted, looking over to the entrance of the cave. As your eyes focused, you could see a few other girls sitting there with their legs crossed, they seemed to be working on something, but you weren’t sure what. “Would you like to meet the others?”

“I guess.” You mumbled slowly, you didn’t feel strong enough to stand, but you did want to know more about this tribe that had taken you in. Moving slowly, you tried to force yourself into a standing position, but nothing you did would make your legs react. Sighing, you looked to the healer next to you. “I don’t… think I’m strong enough.”

“That’s alright dear, do you think you can eat something?” You nodded slowly, your eyes moving back over to the other members of the tribe near the entrance. “Tsu, would you bring me my bowl of herbs and some meat please!”

“Coming.” One of the girls called. She looked slightly different from the others, she didn’t seem to have the wolf-like ears, and her movements were more like that of a frog. You watched her as she collected a large bowl and a section of cooked meat from one of the little sleeping areas. She hopped a little as she walked, bringing forth new fears in your mind. This tribe wasn’t human. “Here you go Granny Chiyo, ribbit. Do you need anything else?”

“No thankyou dear, I believe this should be enough. Though if you could inform the others that our guest is awake, I’m sure your friends would be happy to know it.” The healer spoke slowly, a smile ever-present on her face. You watched as she sprinkled different herbs on the meat she’d asked for, before offering it to you. “Don’t worry dear, they’re simply to help you heal faster.”

“I see.” Your voice was still hoarse, having not been used for weeks. You poked at the meat, before lifting it to your lips. You hadn’t felt hunger until the first drops of the meat’s succulent juices hit your tongue. You tore into it ravenously, having never felt such hunger in your life. Your cheeks flushed as you heard a gentle chuckle from Granny Chiyo. Lowering your hands, you licked your lips slowly. “Uhm… I apologise.”

“No… Don’t.” She laughed softly, cupping your cheek. “I haven’t had someone eat my food so excitedly in years!” She chuckled, before moving to stand. “Try and get some more rest dear, you don’t want to push yourself too much too quickly.”

You nodded slowly, moving to get more comfortable. You hadn’t managed to get much information from the elderly healer, but that didn’t bother you too much. You looked around the cave again slowly, the females near the entrance seemed to be moving closer, abandoning their tasks to nervously surround you. You bit the inside of you lip, looking over them slowly. They all seemed to have the same wolf-like ears, other than that girl that had delivered the meat. Swallowing nervously, you backed yourself towards the wall. “Girls, be polite.” Granny Chiyo called from the entrance as she left the cave.

“U-uhm…” you moved, your heart hammering in your chest. You had heard so many terrible stories about the demon tribes that lived in the mountains. Large tribes of bloodthirsty beasts that tore innocent young men and women to pieces the moment they found them. Those stories stuck in your mind. Surely, they were wrong. Why would they help you heal if you were only going to be killed later?

“You’re human right?” one of the females spoke slowly, her nose twitching as she came closer. You couldn’t back away any further, fear building in your chest.

“Y-yes.” You squeaked out.

“I’ve never met a human before.” The girl spoke again, her face breaking into a bright smile. Her rounded cheeks held a gentle dusting of pink, giving her a truly innocent look. “I’m Uraraka, what’s your name?”

“O-oh… I’m…” you began, relaxing a little. “I’m ______.” You licked your lips slowly. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Oh, we didn’t save you.” Uraraka laughed, sitting cross-legged in front of you. “Kirishima found you in the meadow and decided to bring you home instead of meat that night.” She laughed, shaking her head. “He got in so much trouble! We couldn’t eat you, you see… cause you’re a human. Human meat is terrible.”

Your heart pounded as you stared at her, not quite understanding what she was saying. What was a Kirishima? Was it a hunter for their tribe? They didn’t eat human meat because it was terrible? Did that mean they’d tried it before? Fear and curiosity bubbled in your chest, looking past the females towards the entrance. “I see… I’m sorry I caused you trouble.” You sighed slowly, feeling suddenly weak. “I think I need to rest…” you moved, not sure how likely you would be to sleep again knowing you were surrounded by strange demons.

“You can’t sleep yet! Tsu went to tell the boys you’re awake…” Uraraka said quickly, her face forming a pout. “Kirishima is going to be so disappointed if he gets back and you’re asleep again.”

“I’m sorry… I just… have no energy.” You admitted, your body feeling heavy. Back home you would have walked to the springs to bathe and wake yourself up, but you didn’t feel as if you could walk anywhere.

“What if we took you outside?” Uraraka pushed, desperately trying to find a way to keep you awake. You sighed, looking at the other females, before your eyes fell back on her face. You nodded slowly, forcing yourself to stay seated.

“Alright… maybe that will help. I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep… but Granny Chiyo said it had been weeks.”

“Six weeks to be exact.” A tall female spoke as she walked closer. “I’m Yaoyorozu. Come, I’ll help you outside.” She held a hand out, a soft smile on her face. “Surely you could use some fresh air.”

Before you could argue, you were walking slowly between Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, your feet dragging every now and then as you finally felt the sun’s warmth against your skin. Your eyes widened as they adjusted to the light. Looking around the clearing outside of the cave, you couldn’t focus on just one area, it was beautiful. Completely surrounded by cliffs, beautiful meadows and a large lake adorned in trees and flowers, the tribe’s home was breathtaking. Your helpers sat you on a fallen branch under a beautiful tree overlooking the meadows. “This place… its so beautiful.” You breathed, running your hands over the log you rested on. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“That’s because you’re from a village.” Uraraka laughed, stretching her arms above her head. “Do you want some fresh water? The boys will be back from hunting soon.”

 

Kirishima cracked his neck as he squatted over his kill. Hunting really did help him keep his mind off the beautiful human laying in his area of the cave. He lifted the lifeless animal, throwing it over his shoulder as he began to walk. He had broken away from the other hunters to chase the pig, and luckily for him, he hadn’t been injured.

Walking slowly, he began back towards the cave. As he walked, he heard a familiar voice. “Kirishima?” Tsu called, the little frog-demon looked excited as she found him. He smiled, waving at her. “Kirishima, you’ve gotta hurry. She’s awake.” Tsu smiled brightly, jumping down from the tree where she’d been standing.

“She’s what?!” he yelled, almost dropping his prize. He bowed his head at Tsu before taking off at a full sprint back towards the cave.

As he entered the clearing, his eyes fell on her instantly. She was sitting with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, smiling. She looked so beautiful sitting there in the shadow of the tree, her eyes open, taking everything in. He dropped his pig, his mouth falling open. She was finally awake.

“Oi, don’t block the path idiot!” A harsh voice spat behind him. He knew it was Bakugo, and that he should move, but he couldn’t. Still staring at her.

“She’s awake…” he breathed, stepping forward. Bakugo grunted at him, lifting the spare pig onto his other shoulder. As rude and harsh as the other man was, he still seemed to help Kirishima out whenever he could.

He froze as her eyes turned to him. He was so close to her, he could finally see the colour of her eyes, the warmth in her smile shook him to the core. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. “That’s Kirishima, the one who saved you.” Uraraka spoke, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. Kirishima bowed to her quickly, finally having movement back in his body. Her eyes had thrown him, they were the most beautiful colour he’d ever seen.

“I’m so happy you’re awake.” He spoke quickly, a grin breaking on his face. “I thought you were going to die; I was so scared.”

“Thankyou…” she breathed; her voice hoarse from the weeks she’d been asleep. “If you hadn’t found me, I would have died.”

“More like if I hadn’t disobeyed our hunting party’s leader.” He laughed awkwardly, kneeling in front of her. “I really am glad you woke up, I thought I’d been too late for you to recover properly.”

“I owe you my life.” she spoke gently, her smile sending shivers up his spine.

“It was nothing, really, I don’t mind at all.” He bowed his head again, before standing up quickly. “I better get over to the processing area… Bakugo’s not gonna gut my kill for me… he’s not that nice.” He laughed awkwardly, running to find Bakugo quickly.

 

Your body felt so heavy when the girls finally helped you back into the cave. The sun had sunk low in the sky, but you had agreed to stay outside and soak up as much sun as you could handle. Your skin was so pale now, having been in a dark cave for six weeks. You didn’t have the energy to bathe, hoping they didn’t mind if you left it another day. They sat you back on the bed you’d woken up in, the two of them smiling happily at you. “We’re happy you’re awake, it means that you’ll be completely healed again in no time.” Uraraka spoke, smiling at you.

“Yes, it truly is call for celebration.” Yaoyorozu added, stretching her arms above her head. “I’m sure Tsu let the leaders know, like Granny instructed, no doubt they’ll come to see you soon.”

“I’m going to try and get some rest until then… I feel so weak.” You spoke gently, laying back against the pelts slowly. “I’m sorry I’ve caused your tribe so much trouble.” You closed your eyes slowly, letting sleep take you again.

The sound of voices roused you from your slumber, though you didn’t open your eyes. You listened to the calming sounds of the voices as they discussed something, though you’d missed the start of the conversation. It didn’t take you long to realise they were talking about you. “She’ll need her own area if she’s to stay here, an unmated female really shouldn’t be sleeping in a young male’s bed if she’s capable to move around.”

“Nonsense, she isn’t hurting anyone by staying in that place. Its not like anyone tried to make a move on her while she was sleeping.” Granny Chiyo chimed in, bringing a small smile to your lips.

“I understand that, but its not fair on young Bakugo or young Kirishima for her to stay in that place.” The first voice sounded again. “They aren’t like young Todoroki and young Midoriya, they both want female mates… and it’s only fair for them to have their own sleeping areas instead of young Kirishima bunking with him still.”

“I agree with our leader!” An authoritative voice sounded from nearby. It was so serious and loud that it startled you, yet, it sounded so familiar. You opened your eyes, sitting up slowly to look at the tribe.

A tall, well built male stood next to Granny Chiyo, his arms crossed, eyes squinted as he looked at another male. His midnight blue hair sat neatly around his wolfy ears, making you smile a little. You were used to the ears now. Your eyes turned to the other member of the conversation, an obviously older male, his body skin and bones, blonde hair falling around his face messily. You bit your lip as Kirishima rushed over. “I don’t mind that she’s using my area!” he blurted out quickly.

“That’s not the point, the point is that if she’s going to stay longer, she needs her own space.” The blonde spoke again. He was obviously the leader of this tribe.

“But…” Kirishima mumbled slowly, looking down.

“If you think I need my own space… I won’t argue.” You spoke slowly, looking at them. You knew how to be political because of your father, but you didn’t want to cause anyone trouble. “Once I’m fit enough, I’ll go back to the humans and never speak of your tribe… if some of the others knew they may come to attack… I don’t want to see that kind of bloodshed.”

“Very well, young lady, we will create a temporary domicile for you in the morning.” The leader smiled at you, his sunken eyes shining a little.

You nodded to him, moving on the bedding so you could face the others properly. You bit your lip as you felt them begin to surround you, the entire pack in the cave now that it was dark, save for the ones on guard duty. Before you could say anything, you were surrounded by excited or angry faces, being attacked with a barrage of questions. You shrank back a little, not sure how to answer them.

“Oh, come on guys, she only woke up today.” Uraraka commented slowly, moving to sit next to her. “She’s not even that strong yet… and she’s only human.”

“If you have questions for her wait your turn.” Yaoyorozu added, sitting on your other side. “We don’t want to scare her, do we?”

“No, we don’t.” A green haired male spoke, wiggling his way to the front of the tribe. “Maybe we can take turns… over a few days?”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Uraraka grinned at him, standing up quickly. “Tonight, I think we should leave her be… since you’ve already scared her.” She teased, poking her tongue out.

“I-I’m ok.” You finally managed to get out. “As long as everyone doesn’t crowd me like that again… I’ll be fine.” You added, your eyes finally finding the red hair of your saviour. He was sitting a little way away, his head on his knees, obviously sulking. “But only if you answer my questions too.”

“That sounds fine by me!” The green haired boy grinned, his freckled cheeks practically glowing from his happiness.

“Why do you all wanna hang with her so much anyway?!” A gruff voice sounded from somewhere behind the crowd. “She stinks of human, especially now that she’s been moving around.”

“She doesn’t stink!” Kirishima’s voice came quickly from his place. “She smells pretty!”

“Whatever you think Shitty-hair, I think she stinks.” The voice sounded again. You looked down sadly, suddenly very self-conscious about your smell. Maybe you should have bathed while you were outside. Though you didn’t know if you were permitted to bathe in the lake, what if you tainted it?

For the rest of the evening you were asked question after question by the excited younger members of the pack, most of which were just about village life and what it was like to be human. They asked about the mating process of humans, and if you had to find a mate at a young age. It hurt to reminisce about the past, knowing that your friends and family were all gone, but that didn’t stop you from retelling stories for their enjoyment, whilst you ate with them.

It felt like you’d been talking for hours when the girls finally stood, looking between themselves. “Bath time.” Uraraka cheered, stretching her arms up above her head. “Do you wanna come _____?”

“R-really? You bathe so late?” You were shocked.

“Well, we let the elders bathe first, that way they can have as long as they want to relax in the hot water… but the last of them has returned, so we can go now.” Yaoyorozu added, smiling softly at you.

“Alright, I’d love a bath.” You admitted, standing shakily. Just in the time you’d been awake you’d gained so much momentum, you were sure it was because of the herbs that Granny Chiyo kept putting on your meals. The other girls moved slowly, keeping pace with you as they lead you outside and to another cave. You gasped as you found yourself walking through steam to a natural spring. “Oh wow… this is amazing.” You mumbled slowly, chewing your lip as the others stripped themselves of their furs and armours.

“Isn’t it? We’ve never met another tribe that have a heated spring for bathing, we were so lucky when the first tribesmen decided this was where we would stay.” Uraraka chirped excitedly, slipping into the heated water.

You carefully removed your clothes, covering yourself nervously as you neared the water. It wasn’t normal for women of your village to bathe together once they came of age. Tsu squatted on the edge of the spring, her head tilted. “Are you scared? Ribbit.”

“N-no… its just… different from my home.” You admitted, finally slipping into the water. It was far hotter than you’d expected, but you didn’t complain, the heat of the water helping to wash away the grime you felt had to be on you. “I’m sure I must smell horrid… having not bathed for six weeks.”

“Oh no, Granny Chiyo made sure to rub you down every few days, to make sure you didn’t get an infection.” Yayorozu commented quickly. “Were you afraid you smelled bad?”

“That man said I did…” you mumbled slowly.

“Bakugo is just mean.” Uraraka said with a laugh. “He just doesn’t like the natural scent of human on you… its not that you smell bad at all.”

“Oh, I see…” you blushed, feeling silly for your worries. “Was… Kirishima ok? He looked very upset when I woke up tonight.”

“He’s just upset that the leader wants to give you your own bedding.” One of the other girls commented from her place in the water. “Since you’ve been sleeping in his bed all this time.”

“W-what?!” you gasped, staring at them. You’d been sleeping in his bed all this time? Why hadn’t they moved you sooner?

“He insisted you stay there until you were awake… but now… he’s sulking because you’ll be moved.” Yaoyorozu sighed, laying her head back to wet her hair. “I think he wants you to stay in his bedding even once you’re better.”

“Why?” you were confused, why would someone give up their place for you so easily.

“Well… he saved you after all… and I’m pretty sure he told my Tetsu that it was because you were so beautiful.” The other girl commented again, running a bone comb through her hair.

“He thinks I’m beautiful?” you were surprised, how could a demon find a human like you beautiful? The others seemed to dislike you in that sense, only interested in the difference in culture.

“That’s what he told Tetsu.” She smiled at you. “It sure surprised us when he brought you home. He was hunting with Iida you see, and he’s usually so strict on everything.” She laughed a little, shaking her head at you. “If he was hunting with Tetsu that night you know they both would have carried you between them… but because it was Iida… Kirishima struggled to carry you safely all by himself.”

“He did all that for me?” you blushed, looking down at the water as you rubbed your arms gently. “Just because he thought I was pretty?”

“That and you survived… you pushed yourself so far from the village you were from… all the way up to the meadow on the edge of our territory…” Uraraka answered, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. “He told me that if you were supposed to die there, you wouldn’t have made it that far.”

“He really is kind.” You mumbled slowly, sinking lower in the water. “I don’t believe I deserved to be saved.”

 

Kirishima crossed his arms, pacing back and forth in front of the cave. “I can’t believe they want me to go back to my bed when she’s still so weak.” He huffed, looking towards the bathing springs, hoping that she was doing alright with the girls. He swallowed, going back to pacing. Was he only upset because he wanted her to stay in his bed… even if he had to return to it? She was a human, of course she wouldn’t understand their ways. He hoped the girls would ask her more about human mating rituals, so he could see what he needed to do if he wanted to have her with him.

He gave up on pacing, leaning heavily on the wall, looking at the sky. “You know Bro, fighting the leader like that… and sulking when you don’t get your own way… isn’t going to get you the girl. You don’t even know her… you only know that she’s pretty.” Tetsu spoke slowly, sitting next to him. “You’ve gotta get to know her better before you start throwing yourself at her.” He elbowed him softly. “Besides… she’s going to go back once she’s better.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want her to go back” Kirishima grumbled, smacking his head back against the wall slowly, not enough to hurt himself, just enough to keep himself from thinking too hard.

“I know dude, but she had a life out there… she might want to go back.” Tetsu shifted from next to him, clearing his throat. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna head off.” He smiled awkwardly, moving over to where his mate Kendo. “You understand yeah?”

“Yeah, go have fun… I’m gonna… go to bed.” Kirishima sighed, standing up to go back inside to the makeshift bed he was using in Bakugo’s area. He sat heavily, not really ready for bed, just wanting to away from his friend for a while.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall, happy that Bakugo’s area butted up against the wall just a little way up from his. He let his eyes flutter closed for a moment, until he heard the movement of the females returning form the baths. He opened his eyes slightly, swallowing as he spotted her. She looked even better with wet hair. Her skin practically shining in cleanliness. She was a little red, the water obviously a little hot for her human skin, but that only added to her attractiveness. He wanted to go over and talk to her now that she was alone, but he didn’t want to push too hard. He’d have plenty of time.

He felt her eyes on her, smiling softly as he nodded his head to her. He’d talk to her another day, when she was stronger, he had time still. Once she was in bed, he moved to lay down, knowing most of the tribe was going to be gone early in the morning. He wasn’t supposed to go hunting with them this time, and the females were covering gathering, hence why they were leaving early. He’d stay with her when they left, to make sure she had everything she needed. He’d already arranged it with the elders.

Morning came far too quickly, the others all making their way out of the cave before daybreak, leaving him alone with her and Granny Chiyo in the cave. He swallowed slowly as he watched her from a distance, he didn’t have to be close to her to catch her scent, not anymore. It was stronger now, as it always was when she was clean, but that day was different, she had scrubbed herself, and it was intoxicating with everyone else away from the cave.

She stirred just as he and Granny Chiyo managed to get the broth ready. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her movement seemed almost normal, making him smile. “You’re up.” He smiled at her, holding out a steaming bowl of broth. “Hungry?”

“A… a little… thank you.” She moved closer to him, taking the broth slowly, before sitting again. “Are the others gone?”

“Yeah, they al have tasks today, but I stayed behind to make sure you had everything you needed.”

“That’s kind of you… but you’ve done so much for me already.” She mumbled gently, looking back at the broth in front of her. “Even after everything I went through… you saved me and helped nurse me back to health… I can never thank you enough.”

“Really, I didn’t do anything that any normal man wouldn’t do.” He blushed, looking away as she began to eat. “I’ll be happy when you’re back to full strength and can do what you wish with your life again.” It hurt him to say it, but he didn’t know what else he could say. He didn’t want to ask her to stay just because he saved her, he knew he had to give her a real reason to. “Once you’ve eaten, I can take you outside, so you can get some sun and explore a little more. I’ll stay with you too… so you’re safe.”

“Is it dangerous?” She looked nervous, almost dropping her spoon. “It didn’t seem dangerous yesterday… but there were so many people around.”

He smiled, he’d never met a human who called his kind people… they always referred to them as demons, or monsters. It filled him with hope, maybe she would stay close to him.

 

It was almost another month before you felt strong enough to walk around without an escort. You had begun helping the other girls with their tasks around the cave, preparing the meals, gathering supplies of vegetables and fruits as well as wild grains. It made you feel like part of the tribe, but you weren’t sure you were fitting in. Some of the older members still didn’t like that you were sticking around, and a few of the young men were getting aggressive. Kirishima assured you that they wouldn’t hurt you, but with you there the other girls were too occupied to pay attention to them.

You’d been spending more and more time with him as the month drew on, your heart swelling just at the thought of being close to him. Had you fallen in love with him? Or was it just that you were happy to have such a good friend. Whatever it was, you couldn’t spend enough time with him. You found yourself laying on his bed every now and then, just talking with him, about your friends and family back home, he made it feel better… he made you feel safe. He knew you were engaged to the Prince from another village, but he didn’t get mad at you for it, he simply smiled and continued chatting about whatever he’d gotten up to for that day.

That day, you were walking along the edge of the lake, having finished helping with lunch, the others giving you some free time to collect your thoughts. You heard him coming before you could see him, his voice making your heart flutter. “_____! _____, come with me! I finally got permission to take you to the village to collect anything you can. The elders think you’re healthy enough to travel there.” He caught your hand as he made it to your side, grinning at you, his long red hair falling messily around his face. It wasn’t that you wanted to go back, but if you could salvage anything from the ruins, you would. The next village was at least a day’s travel in the other direction, past the tribe’s lands.

You laughed lightly, shaking your head at him. “You’re far too excited about all of this… I only said I wanted to see what happened to the village… not that I wanted to go wandering around.”

“Yeah, but your village is on the edge of our lands, and that means that you need someone to go with you. Who better than me?” he grinned. He was so much brighter now that you spent more time together. It made you smile. “Look, I know you’ll have to go back eventually… but for now… stay with me ok?” he mumbled as you began for the edge of the lands.

You weren’t strong enough to leave yet, but you could make it that far. You kept a tight hold of his hand as you walked, nerves filling you as you spotted your village at the bottom of the hill. The hill you had struggled your way up that night, with the beautiful flowers. Granny Chiyo had taught you that they were actually very useful for healing, helping with infection and wound care. She had even used them on you while you were unwell.

Your heart sank as you stared down at the ruins of your village. The farms were overgrown, obvious signs of animals all over them. You let go of his hand, dropping to your knees as you stared down at it. All that was left were ashes and ruined buildings, weeds growing from the destruction. You could see your hut, not that it made you feel any better to know it was just as ruined as everyone else’s. “Kirishima… I think this was a mistake.” You mumbled, holding a hand over your heart. He knelt next to you, rubbing your back lightly. “It… It hurts so much…” you mumbled slowly.

“I know… its pretty bad.” He moved, wrapping you in his arms lightly. You relaxed a little, swallowing nervously. Why did him holding you like this make everything feel so much better? “It looks like there’s nothing here… do… do you still want to go down there?”

“I have to see if anything survived… if I’m to go to another village when I heal completely.” You took a shaky breath, looking down at the ashes of your village again. “I’m sorry to be so selfish.”

“No, it’s ok… I understand.” He smiled as best he could, moving your head to kiss your cheek lightly. “I’m here.”

 

Kirishima swallowed as he watched her move around the ashes of her former home, she had found a few clumps of silver that obviously used to be important to her, but nothing much had survived. He wished he could take the pain inside of her away, make it feel better, but he knew there was nothing he could do in that moment.

“I… have everything I can bring back…” she mumbled slowly, her face broken as she wrapped the last of her belongings in a cloth. She had helped the tribe learn so many new ways to process materials since she arrived, ways that the humans made cloth from the woolly coats of animals, instead of just leathers. Losing her to the humans was going to hurt everyone now, not just him. “Let’s… just go…” she stood; her head hung low.

“If you’re sure.” He held his hand out to her, hoping that even that little contact would be enough to help her through this pain. “I’m sorry… we should have waited to come back.”

“No… its good that we came…” she spoke very softly as she held his hand, walking back up the hill. There was nothing else he could do, only smile at her and hope that his happy energy would warm her. “If we hadn’t, I would have always wondered.” She forced a smile at him. “Your tribe can take what you can from the fields… they’re close enough to your lands that you won’t get in trouble. I’ll spread the word that someone had taken over the lands once I return to the humans… and that it wasn’t demons that did this to us.”

“You don’t have to do that… I understand that this is very hard for you.” He tugged her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her gently. He felt her beginning to cry, her body trembling as she sobbed hard against him. She dropped her trinkets, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she sobbed. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he breathed as he stroked her back, his chin resting on her head as she cried.

It was nearly nightfall when she calmed. He had moved them to the shelter of the trees, holding her on his lap as she cried. He worried that they wouldn’t make it back to the cave that night, but she insisted on moving again. He held her on his back, carrying her back towards the cave. He didn’t want her to push herself too far, worried that she would push herself too hard and fall sick in her still weakened state. She rested against his neck, her eyelashes brushing at his skin slightly. “We’ll be home soon… its ok…” It slipped out before he could stop it, his body stiffening a little before he could stop it.

“Home… yes…” she mumbled weakly. “Anywhere with you… is home…” she mumbled again, tightening her grip on him. He knew her eyes were closed before much further.

As they entered the cave, he prepared for the others to yell at him, but they didn’t. They were all sitting around the main fire, waiting for them. Their faces grim, as he entered. “How did it go?” Tetsu spoke before anyone else could.

“She cried… a lot…” Kirishima mumbled slowly, moving to gently lay her down on his bed. He moved to looked at them, holding her little package of belongings. “She said that we’re welcome to the crops in their fields… and she’ll inform the other humans that demons had nothing to do with the destruction of her village… once she returns to them.” His face sunk as he moved to join the rest of his tribe. “But… she did call this home… while we were walking back.”

“She did?” Uraraka spoke, inching closer to her sleeping form. “Maybe she won’t go back to the humans…”

“She has to return… its not fair of us to keep her from them.” The Leader spoke slowly, his face as dark as the others. “I know its hard to accept, but if she doesn’t return and someone finds her with our tribe… they may think we destroyed her village and took her for our own. Its not fair on her. She had a fiancé waiting for her out there.”

“I know.” Kirishima looked down, his heart heavy. He knew she had to go, but he had hoped she’d choose to stay.

 

When you awoke, everyone was sitting around the large fire in the centre of the cave. You moved a little, inching closer to them. “I’m sorry that I caused you all so much trouble.” Your eyes were still puffy and sore from crying, but there was nothing you could do to fix there now. “I’ll return to the humans when I can… I know that me being here is dangerous.”

No one spoke, but Kirishima stood and left the cave. You could have sworn you saw something shiny roll down his cheek. Was he crying? You shook a little, standing as quickly as you could, before running after him. “Kirishima?”

He was by the tree the girls had placed you under on your first day after waking up. It was covered in beautiful blooms now, the sight of him standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks too much for you. You ran to him, throwing yourself in his arms. “Don’t leave.” He mumbled out, holding you tightly. You looked into his eyes, fresh tears forming in your own eyes.

“I have to… I have to go… if I don’t… they’ll hunt you down.” You sobbed out, shaking your head. you’d heard so many of the reports from the guards on the edges of the territory to the north, the humans were looking for them again, threatening death on them. “I don’t want you to die.”

“Then stay… because you leaving would be like dying.” He cupped your cheeks, leaning his forehead against yours. You could barely breathe, closing your eyes tightly as you held him. He was everything you had ever wanted in a man, he was kind, strong, loyal… handsome. You couldn’t bare the thought of leaving him, but you had to. “I love you ____... don’t leave me.”

“I have to keep them from finding you… I have to go…” you managed to get out, pressing your lips to his roughly. He loved you, he truly loved you… and you loved him. You loved him more than you thought you could ever love anyone else. He returned your kiss feverishly, his hands dropping to your hips to pull you closer to him, your tears mingling together as you kissed.

When you broke away, you knew there was nothing more to say. He knew you had to go back; you could see it in his eyes. He was going to let you. “I’ll… return to them… at the weeks end.”

“You don’t have to go so soon…” he argued, resting his forehead against yours again.

“I have to go… if I don’t… they’ll find and destroy you… I know it.” You argued, holding yourself against him. “I’ll get the girls to take me as far as they can tomorrow… I’m sure there are a few farmers or hunters out on the road that I can get protection from… to keep your tribe from danger.”

“No… I’ll take you.” He closed his eyes. “It should be me… I brought you into our tribe… it should be me who returns you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, I havent written two chapters in a day in months... my back is killing me! HAHA but two Kiri chapters is worth it!


	52. demons and humans were never meant to intertwine {Kirishima wolf-demon AU SFW} {Part 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang, I'd almost say I was back to my old self haha  
> please enjoy the new chapter, its pretty fluffy early on

The morning came slowly, like waking from a bad dream. You sat silently on your bedding, watching as the tribe moved around. Nearly none of them would look at you, leaving you to yourself. Kirishima would look at you from a distance, but he wouldn’t come close, even after your confessions the night before. Your heart ached; he was avoiding you to save you from the pain it would cause to continue to get closer to him. A tear rolled down your face as you rolled back over on your bed, you wanted this to end, you wanted to save them, keep them safe… but not like this. You didn’t want to give up the family you had gained in them.

“Lying in bed all day won’t make it feel any better dear.” Granny Chiyo spoke gently, her hand brushing your hair lightly. “I know it hurts, but it’s the right thing to do… I’m proud of you for making this choice.”

“He’ll take me back in two days’ time…” you mumbled, rolling to look at her again. “I don’t know if I can handle him returning me to them…” taking a deep breath, you sat up again, looking into the kindly healer’s face. “What if they notice that he’s not a human… and kill him? He wants to take me all the way to the prince… what if they kill him for it?!”

“Take a deep breath child, he’s a big boy, he can protect himself.” She shook her head lightly, the sad smile never leaving her face. “I know you’ll help protect him.”

“You’re afraid too, aren’t you?” you smiled weakly, trying to think of a way to keep him from being caught. An idea spiked in your head, standing up suddenly. “Granny! I know what I can do!” You rushed from the cave, looking around frantically for the only ones you knew would help you. “Tetsu!” You waved as you spotted him, surprised in yourself that you could run with such vigour.

“____... what’s up?” he looked uncomfortable but smiled at you as best he could.

“I need your help; I know a way to keep Kirishima safe while he’s traveling with me.” You gripped his armour tightly. “Please!”

“Hey, hey, careful of the armour, what do you need, and I’ll see if I can help.” Tetsu shook his head, laughing a little, the uncomfortableness in his movements leaving him.

“I need wool, lots of wool.” You grinned at him. “I’m gonna make him clothes that are more typical of the humans… and a hood… to cover his ears.” It was the only way you could think to keep him safe.

“Oh yeah, easy.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “We actually brought a heap back yesterday after the hunt… while you were away.” He messed up your hair lightly, turning to walk towards one of the storage caves. “Here I thought you were going to get me to tie him up and keep him from going with you.”

“No… I understand why he wants it to be him… I just… want him to be safe.” You explained, following after him quickly. Most of the other males were going on a hunt, only a few staying behind to bulk up the protection around the clearing, meaning it was easier for you to collect the wool you needed. You convinced a few of the girls to help you, having taught them how to spin wool while you were living with them.

The process took days, and you found yourself sitting up in the night to finish it. Kirishima spent more and more time alone with his friends, and you understood why. He may never see them again if the humans decided to attack him when he took you to the village. You bit your lip, looking at the finished product in front of you. It was perfect. You had managed to dye it with natural dyes you found while foraging, meaning it looked just right. It even matched your own, as if he’d been a member of your village.

Early in the morning of the day you were to leave, you found yourself surrounded by the young members of the tribe. The girls all hugged you, wishing you well in your travels. There were so many tears shed, it warmed your heart at the same time as breaking it. How could you ever truly want to leave them? Tetsu scooped you up into a bearhug, squeezing you tightly. “You make sure he survives, you hear?” he whispered in your ear, placing you back on the floor. You smiled sadly at him, nodding slowly.

Kirishima moved, joining the group after dressing in his new clothes. He looked uncomfortable. “Do I really have to wear this? What if someone from another tribe sees me?” he complained, looking down.

“Yes, you have to wear it!” Tetsu snapped at him, crossing his arms. “You probably don’t needa wear the hood all the time, but you do need to wear that human suit.” He sighed, holding up a pack. “Here, we packed you some food and drink for the trip… not that we don’t think you’ll be able to feed her… but still.”

 

Kirishima winced as he looked back at the cave. His family waving him goodbye. His chest felt so tight. No one had ever known a demon to go into human territory and survive, but he had to be the first. He had to return her safely… even if it was just for his own piece of mind. She fell into step next to him, her hand brushing his lightly, but not gripping it. It was as if there was an intense awkwardness between them now that he’d confessed. They walked in silence towards the village, taking it slow to keep her from exhausting herself. He didn’t want to move any faster either, he wanted to stay with her… hidden away in the forests… safe and free. They could just disappear, but that would hurt his tribe.

The noon sun burned down on them, her movements growing sluggish. He took a deep breath, pulling her to a stop. “We can rest you know… we don’t have to get there in one day if you can’t make it.”

“But… aren’t the forests dangerous when you aren’t in a group?” she mumbled, looking up at him with tired eyes. Even like that, with exhaustion written on her face, she was so beautiful. “What if we’re attacked? I can’t help in a situation like that… I’d be a burden to you…”

“You will never be a burden.” He cupped her face gently, smiling as best he could. “You’re far too precious to be a burden.” Her cheeks flushed a little, looking away from him quickly. There was a nice area just off the path he could see, obviously a place for travellers to rest. He reached down for her hand, leading her to it slowly. He gently pushed her onto a fallen log to sit, before kneeling in front of her. He went through the pack his friends had prepared carefully, smiling at the different berries and dried meats. He held the pack out to her, a tooth grin breaking on his face. “Look at how much they packed for us… way more than for one day.”

“Guess they didn’t think I’d make it in one day either.” She laughed softly, reaching into the pack for something to eat. He leant back against the log next to her, her thigh so close he could feel the warmth against his cheek. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning against it, closing his eyes as he chewed a piece of dried meat. Even under her skirt he could feel the softness of her body, he made him growl a little, a soft sound, not threatening, but he couldn’t stop it. They stayed like that, her fingers eventually finding his hair. Neither of them spoke, letting the sounds of the forest surround them.

He wasn’t sure when he’d drifted off to sleep, but when he awoke, they were surrounded by men in dark armour. It wasn’t like that of his tribe, nor like the armour the humans used. He growled loudly, moving into a protective stance in front of her.

“Oh shush, little wolf, we’re not here to hurt you.” A woman’s voice broke the silence around them. She stepped through her men, long black hair falling around her shoulders, kissing at her armour. She looked over his shoulder, crossing her arms across her slim frame. “Is that a human? My my, you are a brave little wolf.” She laughed, shaking her head at him.

“Why are you in our territory? We’re supposed to be the only tribe within the next half days walk.” Kirishima growled, one hand behind him, keeping a hold of his human, he refused to lose her to another tribe now.

“Oh really? A little wolf pack is going to fight me?” she laughed, flinging her hand forward, causing him to recoil. “Do you not know who I am?”

“No. I don’t.” Kirishima growled, clenching his teeth against the throb of his cheek.

“I’m here by request from your leader, apparently he wants to see about joining forces to strengthen your tribe against the humans who are threatening your lands.” She sighed, obviously bored now. “You shouldn’t sleep in such a place in the middle of the day, little wolf, anyone could have come across you.” She flicked her wrist, a silken threat attaching to the hood hanging from his neck. “Especially when you’re not wearing your disguise properly.” She cackled as she pulled it back over his ears with the threat, before turning to lead her men away.

Kirishima stood there, awestruck, unsure what else he could say. He watched as they disappeared into the trees, before he felt her arms around his waist, her trembling body pressed against his back. “I… I thought we were going to die.” She whimpered lightly, squeezing him tighter. He shook his head, moving in her arms so he could wrap his arms around her. He stroked her hair lightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

“I wasn’t going to let her hurt you, I’m right here.” He kissed her hair lightly, holding her until she calmed. “Come on, let’s get a little further today.”

 

Your entire body ached, but the warmth of his back against your chest made it bearable. He had been carrying you for the last hour, allowing you to rest while you tried to find somewhere to sleep for the night. You had passed a few other travellers, the kinder of them pointing out that there was a temple nearby. It came into view as the last of the evening light gave way to twilight. That strange demon woman was still playing on your mind, she had snuck up on Kirishima, who was usually so astute to his surroundings, and that scared you.

As Kirishima walked to the entrance, you were greeted by a monk, his eyes wary of the two of you, though his face held a pleasant smile. He wasn’t old, yet he held an air of wisdom about him, a wisdom that you feared threatened to reveal Kirishima’s true identity. “Are you travellers?”

“We’re making our way to the next village.” Kirishima spoke carefully, trying to keep his voice smooth. You smiled tiredly, shifting, silently asking him to put you down. He stiffened a little but crouched down enough for you to place your feet on the ground. “Are you sure? You’re still weak…”

“I’m fine… it’s ok.” You rested your hand against his shoulder, looking to the monk. “My village was destroyed a few months ago and this man’s family helped me recover, he’s escorting me to the village to meet with my betrothed.” You explained, hoping that would be enough to protect Kirishima from the monk’s prying.

“I see, that must have been hard.” The monk smiled again, moving to allow you into the temple. “We don’t have much to offer in way of food, but we will share what we have. You may stay here safely until the morning.” He began to lead you inside, Kirishima moved stiffly next to you, having never been inside of a human building before. He gripped your hand tightly, trying his best to look relaxed. You squeezed his hand tenderly, looking up at him. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” you stiffened as you looked at the monk again.

“Oh?” you swallowed, fearing you were about to be found out.

“If he’s from a family deep in the woods, he may have never entered a house of the gods.” The monk stopped in front of a paper door, sliding it open for the two of you. “You may sleep here; I will have someone bring you something to eat shortly.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him, moving into the room slowly. Once he left, you collapsed on the floor, your energy spent. Kirishima was by your side almost instantly, helping you sit more comfortably. “I’m ok… it’s ok.” You assured him, smiling softly.

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t have pushed yourself like that.” His voice held that little grumble it always did when he was concerned, the sound sending shivers through your body. “We should have told him that we shouldn’t be sharing a room.” He sighed, moving to sit you against the wall, glancing around the strange room. “I’ve never seen anything like this… it’s so… different.”

“I know, it would be so strange to see if you’ve never seen anything like it before.” You agreed, cupping his face gently. “Thank you for carrying me so far, I wish I didn’t have to put you through this.”

“I don’t mind.” He leant into your hand, his eyes shining in the dull light of the lamps.

It wasn’t long before the monk re-joined the two of you, his eyes on the hood still firmly secured to Kirishima’s head. “You don’t have to wear that in here, you’re safe.” He sighed, kneeling in front of you. “It’s interesting, I’ve never seen a wolf demon traveling with a human before.”

“You knew!” Kirishima yelped out, staring at him, jumping back a little in a defensive position.

“Of course, one doesn’t become a monk without knowing how to pick a demon out of a crowd.” The monk laughed, his eyes moving back to you. “You did very well to hide him so well, any normal human wouldn’t have picked it.”

 

“Thank you… I just want him to be safe while he escorts me.” Her words made his chest swell all over again. She was so caring, so protective of him, even though they were to be separated once they arrived at the village. “There are others near his tribe’s lands, that believe they’re the ones who destroyed my village… I have to get to the prince and assure him that it was other humans who killed everyone, not the demons.”

“How noble of you.” The monk nodded, sitting back on his feet. “It will be a hard fight; the prince is adamant that the demons must die for what happened to your village.”

“I won’t let him hurt them.” Her eyes were so serious, even though he could clearly see the exhaustion on her face. Kirishima wanted to wrap her in his arms, he wanted to protect her against the other humans who would only cause her pain, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to let her go.

“If I get her there tomorrow, she can explain it all to them. That she was saved… not hunted.” Kirishima explained, his eyes never leaving the monk, he didn’t trust this human who could sense his true self so easily. “I wanted to wait until she was in better condition… but with the scouts getting so close to the tribe… we had no choice.”

“I see. Worry not, I won’t reveal who you truly are. Rest now, you’ll need your strength for the rest of your trip.” The monk stood, leaving the room slowly.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to take the food. “Eat, you need your strength more than I do.” He argued, not bothering to wait for her to speak. He knew she’d fight him, but it wasn’t worth the fight. He picked up the bowl, frowning a little at the strange sticks with it. He used them as best he could to scoop the food for her, holding it up to her lips. “Please?”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” She smiled at him, allowing him to feed her. They sat in silence as he fed her. He wasn’t sure why he enjoyed it so much, but he never wanted that moment to end. Caring for her warmed him to his core, was that how all of them felt when they were in love? He sighed softly, sadness building in his chest. She would be gone in less than a day, off to marry a man she’d never met. His heart ached in his chest, placing the empty bowl back on the tray. He couldn’t meet her eyes again, not while his chest felt like it was going to rip in half. He felt her delicate fingers brush against his cheeks, forcing him to look up. “I know.” Was all she said, before she pulled him close, her arms moving around him slowly. She held him close, though her grip was weak, laying back with his head against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her slowly as she began to hum lightly.

He loved it when she sang, but humming was good too. She was sad too; he could feel it. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take him. This would be the last time he felt her in his arms, the last time he’d have her scent mingle with his, he squeezed her closer to him, never wanting to forget her.

 

You awoke to the sound of the monk running into your room. You sat up slowly, finding that Kirishima had already taken a protective stance in front of you. “What’s going on?”

“Raiders headed this way from the east… you need to move now if you wish to stay safe on the roads.” The monk explained, handing you the pack you’d arrived with. Had he taken it in the night? “I’ve added what I could to your supplies, now hurry.”

“Thank you, you’ve given so much.” You spoke quickly as Kirishima pulled his hood into place, crouching in front of you. You held yourself against his back tightly as he broke into a sprint, leaving the temple behind you quickly. You hated that he had to carry you, but if you had to walk, you would never get to the village. He kept that pace, the village coming into view far sooner than you expected. Your heart sank as he stopped, you were so close. “There it is…”

“There it is…” he mumbled, allowing you to climb to the ground from his back. He took your hand lightly, squeezing it. “Can we… just wait for a minute.” You were surrounded by trees, on a hill overlooking the village, no one from the road or the walls would be able to see you. You nodded, looking up at him. You didn’t want to go, but what else could you do? He moved you, resting his forehead against yours. Your heart skipped a beat, closing your eyes as you felt his closeness, the warmth of his breath against your face. This was it, once you were in the village you wouldn’t be able to touch him anymore, wouldn’t be able to feel the callouses on his fingers as they squeezed against yours. The hardness of his muscles as he carried you on his back. The softness of his chapped lips against yours. You lifted yourself on your tiptoes slowly, heart pounding as you pressed your lips to his.

One last kiss. That’s all you wanted. Just one last kiss to remember him, before you went and married the prince. That strange man you’d never seen before. Your father had always assured you that he would make a good husband, that he was a good and honourable man, but you weren’t so sure now. When he pulled away, you could see the glassiness in his eyes, the treat of tears almost bringing them out of you.

He pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Let’s get going, if we don’t it’ll be dark before we arrive.” His voice sounded small. It made your stomach squeeze. Were you really doing the right thing?

You joined the crowds that were making their way into the village, sticking close to Kirishima, hoping his hood would truly mask his identity. He seemed on edge, and you could understand why. He had never been in such crowds before, especially of humans. You placed your hand on his forearm, smiling up at him softly. “It’s ok, you’re fine.”

“I know.” His nose twitched, as if he couldn’t handle all the new scents bombarding him in the village.

It wasn’t long before you arrived at the prince’s home, guards standing in the gate, blocking your path. “Uhm… excuse me?” you managed to squeak out, taking in the great size of these guards. “My name is _____ _____, I know the prince believes me dead… but I have travelled a great distance to arrive here safely, all thanks to my guide here.” You indicated Kirishima. “If you could, let the prince know… I’m sure he’d be happy to know I’m alive.”

“How are we to know you are truly his betrothed?” One grunted at you, causing Kirishima to shift nervously. You lifted your hands slowly, your betrothal mark still perfectly visible on your wrists. Your villages had agreed that a trinket could easily be lost, instead the prince had sent over a mark for you to bear until you were of age to wed him. “I see.” He grunted again, turning to lead you inside. “The prince will be happy.”

Your heart hammered in your chest as you made your way inside. Kirishima stayed close, right behind you, barely a step behind. You were afraid something bad would happen. A feeling in your stomach said that everything was not as it seemed. As you entered the main courtyard, the prince stood in the doorway to one of the rooms, his eyes focused on you. His face held a grotesque scar, spanning from his eyebrow to below the opposite corner of his lips, as if someone had tried to split his head in two. You winced back; he was ghastly. “My Lord, your betrothed seems to have turned up.” A guard spoke, pointing to you with his weapon. “Seems she was saved.”

“I see.” His voice was soft yet gruff, sending a shiver down your spine. A second man stepped out of the room, this one covered in deep purple scarring, as if his skin had been burnt terribly, a deep blue wrap woven around his black hair. A low growl emitted from behind you, Kirishima obviously on edge. “I’m glad that my princess was found, guards, reward the farmer boy.” He flicked his wrist towards them. “Dabi, deal with it.”

“Of course.” The burned man spoke, voice low and grumbly, though he still sounded young. As he moved closer to you, you caught sight of his eyes. They were so blue they practically glowed, yet they looked familiar. “If you would follow me, Princess.” He moved to walk across the courtyard. Kirishima continued to growl, teeth bared at the stranger. “Now, now, that’s no way to act in public.” He breathed as he passed the two of you. “Demons who don’t know their place end up in a shallow grave.”

You stiffened instantly; eyes wide as he indicated for the two of you to follow him. You didn’t trust this man, nor did you trust the prince. You placed a gentle hand on Kirishima’s arm, swallowing nervously. “Let’s just… do what they say… ok?”

“I know this one…” Kirishima growled, putting himself between you and the burned man. “He’s from my tribe.”

“What?!” you gasped out, unable to keep the shock inside. What was a demon doing with the prince? As you followed him, you found yourself in a strange room, the walls completely made from stone. The strange burned man cracked his neck as he watched the two of you.

“Why are you here Todoroki?” Kirishima growled. Keeping himself in a protective stance between the two of you. “You died! We mourned you for months!”

“I left. I never let that beast kill me.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Of course, you fools had to go and save her.” The door you’d walked through disappeared suddenly; slamming shut. “I hope you had fun, but she’s not yours to keep. My lord will be taking her now.”

The floor seemed to disappear from below you, hands grabbing at you all over. You screamed, staring as Kirishima stood helplessly in front of you. What kind of black magic was this?!

 

Kirishima pulled at his shackles again, he had to break free. They’d taken her, she wasn’t safe here. He had to get back to the pack, let them know what was going on. Todoroki, or Dabi as he went by now, had explained the whole plan. It was the prince who had orchestrated the whole thing. He had men murder her friends, destroying her village, and blame it on his tribe. They wanted to destroy all demons, and his tribe happened to be their first target.

He growled, trying his best to break free again. This metal was much harder than anything he’d ever tried to break. It bit into his flesh, but the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt deep inside of him. Outside of his cell he heard the villagers gathering in the courtyard, their chatter hurt his ears. How did they not know there was a demon with their prince?

His eye twitched as he heard the prince begin speaking. “My betrothed has been found!” There was a loud cheer. He could picture her standing there, scared and alone, stuck with this evil man. “The demons who kidnapped her from her village before they destroyed it were foolish to allow her to escape! I vow to seek revenge against them for the horrors they have pushed upon my love.” Kirishima howled angrily, though he knew his tribe wouldn’t hear his cries, it was all he could do. He wanted to make that beast suffer, rip him limb from limb, make him suffer like he had her.

Distantly, he could hear the local wolves howling in return. Frustrated tears rolled down his cheeks, struggling again against his shackles. He had to get away, he had to save her. He howled out again, begging the wolves to pass his message on to the tribe.

 

Days passed slowly in your locked room. There was nothing you could do to fight against them, you were still too weak to escape alone. Every night you could hear his mournful howl, poor Kirishima, locked up in that cell. Tears escaped your eyes as you remembered seeing the prince leave the cell, blood covering his arms and chest. What tortures were they pushing against your poor Kirishima? You looked up slowly as your door opened, revealing a young woman. She was obviously from the village, her eyes darting around the room. She held a tray of food, as she had every day since you arrived, yet you refused to eat. She knelt in front of you as the door closed behind her. “Please miss, you must eat.” She begged; her eyes boring into you. “If you don’t, you’ll die.” She was around your height and build, though you were sure it was quite common to find people of similar shapes in other villages.

“I’d rather die than stay locked in here. I refuse to marry that beast.” You looked away from her, clenching your teeth. Your voice was so acidic. It wasn’t this poor girl’s fault that your betrothed was a monster, you shouldn’t have taken it out on her.

“I’m sorry miss.” The girl sighed, leaving the tray in front of you, before moving to leave the room. You looked down at the tray, planning on leaving it exactly where she placed it, only to spot a small piece of folded paper poking out from under the rice bowl. You reached for it, taking it out slowly.

_ Young Miss, we wish to help you, but we don’t know how. The Prince has the whole town under his thumb, if we move too suddenly, he will destroy us all. We may be able to rescue you, but your friend will have to stay until we have backup. We have heard of a band of demons forming together in the forests to the south near your village, if we can get you to them you may be able to save us all. Please eat your meals today so you have the strength to escape. _

You clutched the paper, tears rolling down your face. That monster had his whole village held captive. Yet they were still willing to risk everything to save you? Closing your eyes, you placed the piece of paper in your mouth, knowing the only way to destroy it completely was to eat it. You ate your meal slowly, your mind only on rescuing the village and your love. How would you get back to the tribe in time? Would they simply kill Kirishima once they found that you were gone?

You continued to eat your meals when they arrived, the same young girl delivering them to you all day. Darkness had fallen before your final meal arrived, the girl kneeling in front of you. Your lunchtime meal had instructed you to change clothing, to wear a vale and a specific kimono when the prince visited you for the day. You wore this still when your dinner arrived.

The girl bowed her head to you, wearing a cloak that hid her face when she walked. “I apologise… but we will need to change clothes quickly miss.” She whispered, placing your meal down in front of you again. “If you follow the path to the kitchens a monk will be waiting for you.” She breathed her orders so softly you barely caught them. You moved as quickly and quietly as you could, understanding why she had been coming to you daily. She was to take your place. Since you had been locked up you hadn’t spoken a word to the prince, if she continued to wear the vale, no one would know it wasn’t you sitting in that room.

You ate what you could of your meal before straightening your new outfit, making your way slowly towards the kitchens, following her directions perfectly. Your heart hammered in your chest, not sure if it was truly safe to try and escape with Dabi still on the grounds. As you entered the kitchens, you spotted the monk who had sheltered you and Kirishima on your trip. Tears filled your eyes as you moved closer to him. He simply nodded to you, turning to lead you back through the village.

Outside the village, you winced back as you spotted the demon woman who had confronted you and Kirishima on the road. She was hidden in the trees, seemingly alone, her ghostly skin almost glowing in the moonlight. “Funny isn’t it? Meeting again like this.” She laughed, looking to the monk, bowing her head. “Thank you, I’ll take her on from here.”

“How did…” you breathed, gasping as she scooped you up, surprisingly strong for her small frame. She began running before you could get the rest of your sentence out. Her speed was incredible, much faster than Kirishima had been. “Why are you helping us?”

“I have spies everywhere kid, wouldn’t be much of a demon goddess if I didn’t know what was going on with the humans.” She said flatly. You had already passed the place she had surrounded you and Kirishima two days before. How could she move so fast? “I heard the wolves howling their message while I was on my way home. My spies in the village filled me in on the rest, so here I am.” She stopped her sprint, placing you down on the ground. “I’ve known about the corrupted prince for some time now… but I didn’t think he had the whole village in his grasps.”

“We have to save Kirishima.” You breathed, not sure how else to put it. “If we can draw his army out, we can save the village. I just know it.”

“You want to start a war?” she cackled, slapping you on the back. “You’re my kind of human!”

 

Kirishima groaned, the pain racking his body almost too much for him to bear. He could hear the wolves; they were passing on a message from home. The throbbing in his ears made it hard to hear them, but it was clear enough. Help was on its way. He didn’t want his tribe to die, he just wanted her safe.

His eyes closed as he listened to them. “War huh? If that’s what it takes…” he sighed, looking up as his cell door opened. He had figured it out, they were using an ancient form of magic that few tribes continued to use, making it easy for them to lock him in with no escape. In front of him stood a very tall man. The stranger grinned, tilting his head at the trapped wolf.

“Looks like I’m just in time.” He moved closer, running his fingers over the shackles that dug into Kirishima’s wrists and ankles. “Sorry it took so long, information by wolf doesn’t always travel at its fastest.” He laughed, shaking his head as he released Kirishima. “Don’t worry, she’s safe.”

“Who are you?” Kirishima groaned, not sure if he wanted to trust this stranger, he didn’t smell of demon, nor did he smell of human.

“Me? Oh, I’m just a simple monk.” The man laughed, slinging Kirishima over his shoulder. Kirishima didn’t have the energy to fight him, hanging limply in his grip as this supposed monk carried him through the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there as so many oc characters in this, I just haven't found any MHA/BNHA characters that suit the rolls I have set out... in my personal opinion.  
> Originally I had the prince as Shigaraki... but with how the next chapter is supposed to flow I didn't think he actually fit in... Dabi on the other hand, fit this roll pretty perfectly haha


End file.
